The Decision Between Life or Death
by annubis
Summary: A story about Zack from final fantasy VII. What happens if he didn't actually die? ZackXAeris. What about Cloud's feelings? Lots of action, romance, and love triangles. Nominated for the Genesis Awards.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is the first time I ever wrote a fanfiction. It's kind of a hort chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy Vii, any of the charcters, and all that stuff. Squaresoft does.

* * *

**The Decision Between Life or Death**

**Chapter One**

The only thing Zack felt was the cold and damp pools around him.

'What has happened?' Zack tried to move but found himself paralyzed.

'Why can't I move?' In a panic all of the SOLDIER's thoughts quickly ran through his brain in an attempt to pull everything back together and make sense of his situation. The last thing he remembered was running into the old reactor to reach Sephiroth and figure out what all the chaos was about. Trying to make sense out of his current situation was failing due to the lack of making sense out of his original intentions. Suddenly, a voice was heard.

"Zack? Oh shit! What has he done? I won't let him get away with this! SEPHIROTH!"

'Cloud? Is that cloud? What's he talkin' about? What the hell is goin' on?' A burst of pain filled Zack's senses followed by a rush of interrupted memories: running into the reactor, finding Sephiroth in a delusional state, trying his best to console the man and get him to calm down, the screaming children, blood, and the blank look on Sephiroth's face as he drove his sword through Zack's body. The pain and the feeling of floating...no falling...down the stairs and landing on the hard, cold cement of the reactor's floor.

'That's it...Sephiroth went crazy and killed everyone...destroyed everything...why?' Everything faded into darkness. Zack could not hold his thoughts. 'Am I gonna die? I...I don't wanna die...' This was his last thought as his mind numbed. Despite the fact that he thought his eyes were not closed he could not see a thing. They shot wide open in a glaze. A loud ringing screamed into his ears.

'_**Poor child...come to me. Come to your creator.' **_It was a menacing voice.

'What am I hearing? Who's voice is that? I can barely make out what it's saying.' Zack tried to decipher the words. Another voice replied to the chilling statement made before.

"**Mother? Is that really you?" **a male voice replied.

'Sephiroth?...mother?' Zack recognized one of the voices as the great general himself. Why was he calling it mother?

"_**Yes, my puppet, my son! Come to me now! I'll make everything better!**_ _**You did such a wonderful job. Now...let us continue our parade! Listen only to me and let your mind remain open." **_The frightening voice, which faintly sounded female but alien in nature, called out to the general.

Sephiroth looked around himself and for the first time the effects of his actions hit him.

"**What have I done?"**The silver haired soldier's eyes forever glazed over.

"_**Quiet! No thinking like that! You're mine now!" **_the voice hesitated_**. "...Someone is listening! And another is coming! Kill him!"**_

"**Yes Jenova...mother." **Sephiroth obeyed.

All was quiet. Then Zack heard a struggle. 'Must be Cloud...hope he lives...who was listening? Did she mean Cloud was listening...also?' the dark haired man was thoroughly confused. He couldn't move, couldn't see, all he was capable of doing was listen.

"_**Naive human! You shall fall victim to my reign and death will fall upon your race!" **_the strange voice screamed into Zack's mind.

All went quiet. 'Was she talking to me?' the ringing continued in his ears and got louder and louder, his eyes raising more with each pitch. Zack felt as if his brain were going to explode and that his eyes would soon pop out of their sockets. 'So much pain! GAWD! What is this? AHHHH!' Then, everything stopped.

Slowly, the pain went away and everything was numb. Zack could feel himself being moved...or dragged. There was no sound. Eventually, the movements stopped and he felt gentle touches on his skin. Then, like the finale of a show of fireworks, sound exploded into his senses. There seemed to be a struggle of some kind and a shout which vaguely sounded familiar.

'Cloud! He did survive! But...how? And what happened to Sephiroth?' A cry of pain was heard and then mumbling. Very few words were audible.

"Shinra..."

"Yea...President..."

"Hojo?...heh, fun with experiments..."

"Grab them...no...escape."

Once again everything fell silent. The last thing he heard was a moan and the sound of something heavy being lifted.

* * *

Blue eyes opened slowly. Zack was expecting to find himself staring at the familiar ceiling of his apartment but was greatly disappointed to find that was not the case.

'Where am I? What happened?' Zack was unaware that he was currently in the Shinra mansion's basement laboratory. The smell of Mako and other chemicals flooded his senses. The smell was horrendous, adding to the pain of his headache. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to subdue the pain but to no avail. The SOLDIER opened one eye, trying to get a look at his new surroundings. An eerie voice suddenly chimed in.

"Oh yes! Perfect specimens, indeed! I'll have to start work immediately!"

Zack listened to the voice as the fuzziness of his vision cleared. The image of professor Hojo came into view, along with the dreadful surroundings of the lab.

'So this is the great Professor Hojo...I've heard many things about him but never would've thought that I'd be stuck in this situation. Where's Cloud?' Suddenly feeling very drowsy, as if tranquilized, his vision suddenly began to fade along with his concern for Cloud. The last image seen was the ghastly face of Hojo and his spider-like fingers as he pressed a needle filled with a thick green substance into the tube that was feeding Zack's veins.



* * *

Hey all! I decided to edit this chapter after getting the time to re-read it and thinking it was a tad bit too confusing! Sorry about that! I know it still is a bit confusing, but it's supposed to be that way in order to match the man's own confusion. Keep reading, the future chapters are much better. –Annubis 12/22/07


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok..Second chapter up. The first one was just some random thing I created. I decided that I should finish the story. Everything is kind of last minute, so I hope it makes sense! Please review. I'd like to know how I'm doing.

I do not own final fantasy VII or anything related to it.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hey! Don't step on them, you brute!" Aeris shoved Zack away from her flower bed that was in her church and guided him to the nearest pew.

"Whoa! Hey…sorry. Didn't see 'em. Man, you're rough!" Zack laughed, leaning against the back of the pew, running his hand through his dark hair.

"You, sir, shouldn't be so reckless. You could've crushed them all!" She giggled, holding her delicate hand over her lips.

"Besides, I wouldn't want to kick your butt if you crushed my babies." She quickly changed her expression, glaring her eyes and squishing her lips together, trying to make a 'mean' face. Zack burst out laughing.

"Oh, Boy! You sure are frightful! I'm so sorry! Don't hurt me! AAAEEEIIII!!" He held his arms in front of his face, acting like a scared little girl.

"You should be in SOLDIER. I bet you'd fool everyone into thinking you were a beastly, little thing! Even the Great Sephiroth would be shaking in his boots!" Zack watched the grin on Aeris face. He remembered how he wanted to be like the Great Sephiroth when he was young. Now he works with the guy.

"Boy, isn't it funny? Ya know-…" the complexion on Aeris face paled and everything went dark.

"Aeris!? AERIS!?" A spotlight lit up the area around Aeris, leaving Zack alone in the never ending darkness. A large black form came falling down above Aeris, a demon.

"I'm sorry…" A soft whisper came from Aeris soft, innocent lips.

"What!? What's going on!" The dark figure lit up for a second as he pulled out his long sword, crashing into Aeris fragile form. All that was left of the girl were dilated pupils as she fell into the crimson abyss. The only sound was the scream from Zack's pain. The light was gone. His love was gone.

'What the hell is going on!?'

An image of Aeris lying in her own pool of blood appeared. Images of her laughing, crying, yelling, and dying flashed in his mind. Her delicate features were disappearing before his eyes. She was fading like a candle at the end of its life. Needles punctured her skin; chemicals were poured into her body and her blood…

'So much blood…'

Everything blurred, and blended together. No image could be identified and they too began to disappear along with her laughter and joy he once knew. The ending to his dream crashed into him as hard as Sephiroth's sword did in Nibelheim.

"Zack!! How…how could you let this happen? You…left…me."

"Ah!" Zack's eyes opened. What kind of nightmare did he just have? He never experienced anything like it.

"So real..." Shock from the dream faded and was filled with a new type of pain, physical. Zack was in a breaker.

'Much like the one Cloud and I were in. I remember now. We escaped the lab after the incident in Nibelheim.' Zack recalled the time he heard Cloud tapping on the glass of his new prison cell and 'Lets get out of here' was scratched into the panes of glass.

"Feeding time…that's our chance! Then we broke out when the soldier came in with our meal…man, we beat the shit out of him. Wonder if we killed him? Then…" He thought of the ride in the back of a truck traveling to Midgar and the ambush from Shinra. He had resisted, allowing enough time for Cloud to escape. During the time he was resisting, a soldier had fired unexpectedly, causing everyone else to hail bullets upon him. He didn't remember anything else.

"I told him everything. My dreams, me being a mercenary. Heh…what bullshit. Look at me now." At this point, Zack had no idea where he was. He hadn't even taken the chance to look around. He was too scared. Needles and tubes were sticking him throughout his entire body. He looked like a science project. The familiar smell of Mako surrounded him along with a new smell. It was much different.

'Kind of a sour smell.' Zack knew he was in trouble. He was back in the Shinra Corporation, but instead of being on duty for SOLDIER, he was in the lab inside a tube.

"Shit! This is bad…Very bad! I thought I was dead! How long have I been inside this thing!?" Adrenaline pumping, Zack knew he had to get out. The question was, how. His brain ticked trying to think of an idea.

'There is no way I can break through this thing! It's like bullet proof glass!' The sound of a machine starting up distracted his thoughts. The machines around his cell were winding up, preparing his next treatment. The needles in his body were torn out and pulled through tiny holes in the top of the breaker. They flew into slots inside the machines. All the tubes were then filled with a green substance.

'Wh-…What is that? Mako…no. That's something different! It's like green blood or something!" Zack's body had never hurt so badly in his life. Bullet wounds felt better.

'What was the deal with Sephiroth? Didn't he find out he was an experiment? But what was it? What was it that made him so superior?" Zack watched as all the tubes were filled and prepared to reenter his body. That was when he remembered.

"Jenova!? Those are Jenova's cells!! Are they going to try to make me a monster like Sephiroth!? Shit! This is bad! This is very bad!!"

Zack pounded on the glass around him. He had to get out and he had to get out now!

* * *

Wow. Ok done with this chapter! It is longer than the first but still not as long as I'd like to make these. Is it an ok length?

Poor Zack. I'd be freaking out too. Was it exciting? I had a lot of fun writing this one! Again, please review. I'd like to know what the readers think.

Annubis


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, I'm eating an apple

Hello, I'm eating an apple! Yum yum! Also got some cheddar and crackers! Mmmm. I like food, don't you? Getting ready to write the new chapter, I've been taking notes over the week for this one and future chapters. Hope the last two have been entertaining. Sorry if there was any confusion in dialogue or separation of dream/reality. I tried doing the dotted line thing and whatever I did in the editing process, didn't show up on the site. I dunno what happened but I'll definitely work on it from now on! Thanks to everyone so far for the reviews and adds! Hee hee! You're the ones that help me out the most. Alrighty, lets get this chapter up!

-Annubis

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII, Squaresoft does.

* * *

Chapter Three

As the needles drew near, Zack's heart began to pound more furiously. He pounded on the glass with all his might.

"Come on! Come on! Jes' one crack! Please!" He slammed his hands against the surface harder and harder. The needles zipped through the holes, making their way towards their target. Zack leaned back and kicked the glass once. Two needles made their way into his right arm.

"Ah! Come on, do something!" He pressed his back against the opposite side of the breaker, preparing to lunge forward and use his whole body to break through. More needles punctured his skin. Zack hunched forward and as they flew into his legs and back, injecting the lethal green fluid. His whole body tingled and felt hot. Beads of sweat were dripping from his features. One after another, he was bombarded with the sticky needles. He felt dizzy and on the edge of unconsciousness. His ears were buzzing and his limbs were numb. The buzzing quickly turned into a high-pitched screech. Everything was so overwhelming. Zack felt himself falling to the lower part of his cage.

'No…I-I can't…' Never in his life had he felt anything like this. He felt like all sanity was about to leave him. The screeching was now a loud scream, a scream of pain but was so surreal. It was a sound he never heard before. It was similar to the noise he heard after Sephiroth's attack in the reactor, but was definitely something else. The noise seemed to be coming from the ground. He gripped the side of his head as the sound raised in volume. All his fear, pain, and anger transferred into an adrenaline rush. Everything began to fall into darkness but not before Zack made a final attempt to break free.

* * *

"Sir! Sir! We've got a Code Red, Level 10 on the 69th floor!" A SOLDIER ran frantically to his commander.

"WHAT? What the hell did you just say?" The commander jumped up from his cot.

"A-a Code Red, Level 10…we have an escapee!" The first-class SOLDIER began to tremble.

"I heard you the first time! What the hell are you doing here?" The commander grabbed the SOLDIER by the helmet.

"R-Reporting Sir!" The SOLDIER did not know which was worse, this situation with his commander or the escapee situation.

"How'd he get out?" The commander dropped the man.

"It seems he broke through the glass, sir." He took a few steps back.

"My God! That glass is at least six inches thick for standard specimens! And….bulletproof! Impossible!" The commander approached the SOLDIER. "What's his current status?"

"Uh…he's currently unconscious, sir." The SOLDIER looked at his feet.

"WELL! What the hell are you still standing here for? Grab Lieutenant Gus! You two get that specimen into a new cell! GO!" He chased the SOLDIER out of his dorm. "Maybe I should call the attack squad…"

* * *

"Uh…"Zack's body felt so cold. "Where am I?" He laid his hands on the ground, trying to lift himself up. His hands patted against the cold cement and felt the broken glass. Alarmed, Zack rose to his feet.

"What the-? Ha! Heh heh heh…I don't believe it!" Zack scratched the back of his head, confused as to how he had escaped the breaker that was keeping him prisoner. Broken glass was scattered across the floor including the tubes and wires that were injected into his skin. One syringe lay by his feet, full of the green ooze that was supposed to be injected into his body.

"Looks like one didn't get to me. I should be grateful I escaped the last one I suppose." Zack held up the syringe and threw it against the wall, spilling the contents.

"There he is! I thought he was unconscious!" One SOLDIER and one Lieutenant ran into the room.

"He was a minute ago!" The Soldier pulled out his sword.

"Get him!" Lieutenant Gus loaded his gun, as he and the SOLDIER charged Zack.

'Think fast.' Zack prepared himself for the attack. The SOLDIER ran towards Zack swinging his sword to the left. Zack lunged backwards and to the right. Bullets flew past him. The SOLDIER lunged his sword at his opponent but was pushed back as Zack ducked, pressing his fist into the man's stomach. He then grabbed the arm that was holding the sword.

"Be careful!" The lieutenant ran to the side of his companion, preparing to shoot Zack. But it was too late. Zack, with lightening speed, twisted the SOLDIER's arm breaking the wrist. He then kneed the man in the stomach. Zack rolled across the hunched SOLDIER's back grabbing the handle of the sword, ripping it from his hands. As he landed to the side of his victim, he swung the sword over his head and down towards the lieutenant. One swing brought the man down and then another back towards his right brought the SOLDIER down as well. All his damage was done in a matter of seconds.

"How did they get into SOLDIER?" Zack was amazed that he beat them so easily. Everything seemed so fast. He was not even sure how he defeated them so quickly. "Man, this place has gone downhill since I've been gone. Lazy, slow bastards." Zack looked down at himself and turned red in the face. He just realized that he was completely naked.

"Ah! What!" Zack tried to undress the SOLDIER so he could wear the uniform and possibly escape unharmed, but the sound of footsteps approaching sent him running behind some abandoned machinery.

'Shit! The attack squad!' Zack lowered himself to the floor so he wouldn't be seen. The attack squad ran into the room, followed by the commander.

"Aw, shit! Look at this mess!" The commander rubbed his temples as one of the men checked for pulses.

"Dead, sir…It also seems he's missing his sword." Zack jumped back at what was said. 'I didn't mean to kill them…adrenaline rush must've gotten to me.' He lowered his head.

"Dammit! If they would've jes' moved him to the cell in the first place instead of wastin' time reporting to me, they'd both still be alive! Search the area!" The commander kicked a nearby box in aggravation. A SOLDIER came running into the room.

"Sir! Bigger issues at hand!" The SOLDIER saluted his leading officer.

"What can be more important than this?" The commander ran to the SOLDIER.

"Well…_HE_ is here! And it seems that _he_ stole a part of important research."

"_He? _How! Not now! I thought it was just a story! This couldn't get any worse…" The commander put his face in his hands.

"Afraid it does, sir." The SOLDIER pulled out his sword.

"WHAT?" The attack squad stopped everything and stared at their commander.

"Attention!" The SOLDIER announced to everyone in the room. "AVALANCHE has just arrived! We have a very serious matter at hand. Attack squad has new orders. Seek and destroy all intruders. The escapee is no concern of ours! They have sent another to take care of that problem. Now, you know your mission! Report by radio if anything or anyone out of the ordinary is seen! Move out!" The SOLDIER turned to the commander as the attack squad made their way to the lower floors.

"Who the hell made you commander?" The commander poked the SOLDIER in the chest.

"The President himself! You are relieved of your duties! You have to be out by tomorrow." The SOLDIER ran out of the room, leaving the ex-commander to himself.

"Goddamn Shinra!" He stormed out of the room; it was going to be a long night.

"Whew! Poor guy. That was rough. Now…I gotta get out of here and find some clothes." Zack slowly got up. "What the hell is AVALANCHE? And who is _he_? No matter. I'll have to thank whoever _he_ is later. If it wasn't for the intrusion, I may still be a lab rat." Zack carefully looked out the door. He remembered the locker-room was on the 64th floor. He grabbed his new sword.

"Gotta be ready…who cares if I'm naked! It'll pose as a distraction!" Zack chuckled to himself as he darted out of the room. He had five floors to get down before he could get some 'cover'. He made it safely down to the 67th before he encountered a SOLDIER.

"Halt! Drop your-…" The SOLDIER stared at Zack in astonishment.

"Jealous?" Zack said as he ran his sword into the stomach of the SOLDIER. He made his way to the next floor, laughing to himself the whole way down. 'Maybe I shouldn't get dressed. That was way too effective!' He turned the corner of the 66th floor to come face to face with three attack squad officers.

"Freeze! Put your arms into the air!" They all pointed their guns but quickly froze and stared at Zack. He felt his face turn five shades of red. The attack squad all busted out laughing. One actually fell to the ground!

"Good God, son! Cover yourself up!" One of them threw a helmet at Zack to hold over himself.

"What are you thinking?" the second one asked.

"He must've heard about the intrusion and prepared for battle. Was in too much of a hurry to even get dressed! Go to the locker room man! Then go to work!" Laughing, the three men ran to the lower floor, leaving Zack in the hall unharmed.

"They thought I was in SOLDIER? Can't believe it! Must've been because of the sword. " Zack laughed and ran into the locker room. "Now…time to find something that fits." Zack checked all the lockers. Those that were locked were easily ripped from the hinges, which surprised Zack. "I see they even resorted to cheap equipment." He made his way to the last locker and finally found some uniform pants and an undershirt close to his size. "Always the last place you look…" He slipped them on. Luckily, he had the helmet and found some armor underneath the nearby bench.

"Pigs…never clean up after themselves." After he was dressed, he made his way to the elevator. "Now I can get out of here."

Zack easily made his way to the first floor. Whenever asked about where his uniform shirt was he easily replied that he could not find it and was in a hurry to stop the intruders. He only received one lecture. He was on his way to the front door when a lieutenant pulled him aside and complained that he was giving SOLDIER an unprofessional look. He did not even question why Zack was on the first floor instead of the upper levels. By that time Avalanche was already on the fiftieth floor.

"This was too easy. Thanks to the distractions, I am a free man! I'll have to meet this AVALANCHE also. I've got to thank them too." Zack ran out the front door, leaving the Shinra building behind. Removing the armor, he headed for the train station that would take him to the lower level beneath the plate.

"Won't she be surprised when she gets a look at me!" Zack smiled at the thought of his old girlfriend. He always loved her smile. She was so innocent, so cheerful, so…

"…Beautiful. Hope she didn't forget about me. I know I didn't forget her. I'll keep my promise." He could not wait to see her. He wanted to get to her as fast as he could. Zack called a cab to get to the train station. It was only a matter of minutes before he was in front of the massive ramps and brick building that was decorated with Shinra symbols. It was a beautiful sight. The sky was full of stars and the pale moon's light flowed down onto the platform. He headed down the steps and towards the door of the train.

"Last call! Sector Seven!" The conductor called out. Zack approached the man and paid for his ticket. Luckily the pants he stole had some spare change. He quietly made his way to a seat next to a window. Only a few passengers were on the train.

"Excuse me, but do you know what time it is?" Zack asked the old woman sitting across from him.

"Hmm? Oh…it is 3:35." The old women replied.

"Thanks." Zack leaned back against the seat and rested his head against the window.

"Is everything okay sweetie?" The old woman stared at him.

"Yeah…just a little tired." Zack smiled at her.

"Is that all? You look like you're nervous."

"Oh… I'm going to visit someone. I haven't seen her in a long time. I just hope she remembers me." Zack scratched his head.

"Oh! Young love! I remember what that was like. It's rare to see that anymore…especially in a place like this. Where are you heading?"

"Sector 5. That's where she lives." Zack leaned back again.

"Are you walking?" The old woman looked very concerned.

"Yeah…" Zack suddenly felt like he hadn't slept in days.

"If I had a vehicle, I'd drive you. Sorry kiddo. Well I wish you luck, son! I'll leave you alone now so you can get some rest! We'll be there in another half hour. And I bet that walk will be at least and hour." The woman looked out her window. Zack laid down in his seat and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Aeris watched as Zack spun his sword around. She loved watching him practice. He was so quick and could move the sword with so much ease. It amazed her since his sword was so large. She used to make jokes that he had the sword to compensate for other things. She liked how she could get him frustrated and sometimes even blush. He was so cute when his cheeks turned pink.

"Are you almost done?" Aeris stood up and walked to him as he swung his sword over his head in circles. It always made her giggle when he did that. "Aren't you talented?" She said with sarcasm.

"Oh yeah…you're jes' jealous." Zack dropped his sword and ran to Aeris, picking her up and throwing her into the air and catching her. Aeris screamed and grabbed onto his shoulders with all her might. She hated it when he threw her into the air. He could throw her so high sometimes. Laughing, Zack set her on the ground and began tickling her.

"Stop! Stop! No!" Aeris grabbed for his hands but was not strong enough to remover them from her sides. She hit Zack in the chest and shoved him to the ground and jumped on top of him. Zack felt the soft grass against his back and the gentle breeze. He could hardly feel Aeris' weight on top of him.

"You're a feisty little thing!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his face.

"And you're cute." Aeris poked him on the nose and gave him a peck on his lips.

"Cute? I'm cute? I think you're the one who is cute." He kissed her back.

"Ok…handsome…manly…" she got closer and closer until her nose was against his.

"yeah?" Zack closed his eyes. He loved the way she smelled. Her hair smelled clean and fresh and her clothes always smelled like flowers.

"Yeah…and…sexy." Aeris kissed Zack. He pulled her as close as he could. He could feel her heart beating. Their kiss continued. Aeris moved her hands to his face. Zack moved his hands to her chest. He rolled over, placing Aeris beneath him. Her hands moved to his chest and began moving slowly downward. Zack felt dizzy.

'She always makes me feel this way!' Zack nuzzled her neck and brought his lips next to her ear.

"I Love you…" Zack closed his eyes as he felt her hands slide lower below his abdomen. He felt her lips close to his ears and she began to whisper.

"Wake up!"

'What?'

LINE

"Wake up! Were here!"

Zack opened his eyes to see the old woman staring at him.

"Better get going. You have a long walk. I didn't want to keep you here while you were still sleeping. Who knows what might happen." The old woman smiled.

"Oh! Thanks…I didn't realize I was asleep." Zack stood up and helped the lady off the train.

"Would you like any help getting home?" Zack asked the woman.

"Oh! Heavens no! I live just a block away by that bar over there. I'll be fine. I make this walk almost every day. Besides, I have this!" The old woman pulled out a can of pepper spray.

"Whoa! You're tough." Zack laughed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Damn right. There are so many hooligans around here. Anyways, thanks for the offer. Are you going to be ok? I imagine you will be with that sword on your back. You work for Shinra?" The old woman frowned.

"Oh! No! I used to though a long time ago. I just got back from a long journey. That's why I had this." Zack smiled. "I'll never work for them again!" He laughed nervously.

"Oh…Well they used to be something good years ago but now their nothing but trouble. I better get going. I need my rest. Good luck with the lady. Good bye, hon." The woman turned to leave.

"Thank you. And take care of yourself." Zack turned to head towards Aeris house.

"Kids these days. I like him. Too bad I'm not twenty anymore!" The old woman cackled to herself. "You don't meet a cutie like that everyday! A haircut wouldn't hurt though." The old woman entered her small cottage.

LINE

"I can't believe how much this place has changed over the years. It is so much more dangerous here." Zack had encountered a few monsters on his way to sector five.

"I wonder what caused these monsters. I hope she's ok!" Zack suddenly felt panicked. He ran as fast as he could through the slums and the empty playground where he and Aeris used to spend time together. By the time he had reached the house, it was daybreak. 'Never could see the sunlight very well through the plate.' But Aeris house was an exception. It was always beautiful there. The sun shown through a little and every once in a while a breeze could be felt. He was happy to see that nothing there had changed. The house looked the same and the flowers in the garden looked as healthy as ever. He ran to the front door and began knocking as loud as he could. People began walking the streets. It must have been time for everyone to get ready for work.

"Aeris? Are you home?" Zack knocked for what seemed like hours, constantly getting glares and weird looks from the neighboring people and workers walking the streets.

"She's not there! She hasn't been there for days! Even weeks! Poor thing was kidnapped by Shinra. I don't know where the mother went but she left too. All in a hurry, never said a thing." A woman in a black, tight dress walked by and told the information to Zack. He figured she must've worked at the Honey Bee Inn. She did not stop to explain more but continued on her way to work.

"Kidnapped? By Shinra! I- I was just there? It can't be!" Frustrated, Zack kicked the door. It busted in like it had no hinges. The ease of breaking things was making it all worse. He walked into the house, calling out Aeris' name. He ran into the kitchen, living room, and up the stairs to her bedroom. Hardly anything was touched. There was no sign of someone moving to another house. Everything was the same as it was when he left. Zack ran out of the house and into the garden.

"Aeris! No! I failed you! I was there! If I'd known, I would have looked for you!" He fell to his knees, covering his face. For all Zack knew, she could already be dead or dissected on Hojo's table in his lab. Zack felt his eyes burning.

"I swear…if anything happens to her…" A loud ringing began in Zack's ears. He grabbed his head. "What's happening?" The sound got louder.

'It's the same sound I heard before I blacked out in the breaker.' Zack felt dizzy. Everything was fading away. The ground shook beneath him.

"Is…Are the flowers…no…the ground?" Zack fell to the ground, lying in the flowers surrounding him.

LINE

"Zack?" Aeris was sitting on the fence to her garden watching Zack chew on a blade of grass as he lay on the ground.

"Hmm?" He looked up at her with his blue eyes. How she loved those eyes. They seemed unreal.

"What's going to happen?" She lowered her head.

"What?" Concerned, Zack sat up. "What are you talking about?"

"You know…in the future." A tear slid down Aeris face. Zack ran to her and held her.

"Aeris? What's wrong? What's going on in that little head of yours?" Zack lifted her chin up to look at him.

"You're going to leave aren't you?" Aeris' large green eyes stared into the eyes of her love.

"H- how did you know?" Zack looked at his boots.

"I can see it in your eyes. Besides…I just know." Aeris jumped off the fence and faced away from Zack.

"Aeris…I was trying to think of a way to tell you. I won't be long. It's not like I'm going to be gone forever." Zack put his hands on her shoulders.

"You shouldn't but I have this feeling." Aeris hugged him. Zack hated this. He hated how he always had to leave her, hated how his occupation always made her cry.

"Tell you what, after this mission, I'm through…" Zack put a reassuring smile on his face.

"What?" Aeris quickly pulled his face to hers. "You mean-"

"I'll quit! I'm through with Shinra! Besides, I've been thinking of doing some other work, maybe missionary work. It'll be a lot closer and not so painful. I promise." He laughed as Aeris squealed with delight.

"You promise! You promise you'll come right back and be with me?" She jumped up and down.

"Yes! I promise! I'll be with you forever! Nothing can hold me back!" Zack put his hand in his pocket and felt the black case that was holding something very special. He did not know how he was going to ask her. He thought about it, but nothing seemed creative. He held it close to him for in case the perfect moment would arrive. So far, this moment seemed almost perfect, but since he was going to quit now and this was his last mission, he figured he might as well wait. He wanted to ask her outside, away from the plate. After the mission, Zack would take Aeris outside of Midgar, out to dinner and a vacation. Then, while they were alone and the time was right, he'd pop the question.

"I don't believe it!" Aeris jumped up and wrapped her arms around Zack. Then she quickly fell down and lay in the flowers. "What a great day!"

Zack was about to lie next to her when everything went black again. A solitary light fell upon Aeris' form. She was covered in blood and her eyes were wide with fear. Her pupils were barely seen. Aeris was dead.

LINE

"Aeris!" Zack lunged forward. He was in the garden but Aeris was nowhere near him. "Uh…a dream."

Zack slowly stood up and looked around, wondering how long he had been out. He turned to walk out of the garden when he heard a noise from the rooftop of Aeris' house. He turned quickly to hear an electric cackling noise and to see a flash of red and blue.

* * *

Ok! Third one up! What do you think? I wonder…what should happen next? This one took me a little longer to write obviously! A lot longer than the last two chapters. I had a lot of fun writing this one! During the battle scenes and the intrusion part of the story, I listened to the Black Mages version of the battle theme from final fantasy VII! Haha. It was quite entertaining.

I'll try to get the next one posted quickly. Once again, I like reviews! Oh…I ran out of cheddar…


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again

Hello again! I'm glad I got so many reviews so fast for the last chapter. Sadly I found some mistakes and I had to re-edit and delete the first version. No major changes, just a few minor details. Anyways! To clear up some confusion, I made a mistake about the plate hitting sector seven. I should have clarified in the last chapter…I'll try to make sense of it in this one! (Please don't hate me… ). Alrighty…next chapter coming up! -Annubis

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII, Squaresoft does.

* * *

Chapter Four

The noise from the roof sent Zack spinning. The crackling, static sound was drawing near along with the flash of red and blue. With fierce speed, Zack pulled out his sword and swung it towards the intruder. It was all over instantly. The form fell to the ground with a hard 'thump'. The only sound between the two men came from the intruder who was panting and moaning from the pain of his wound.

"Yo…did you have…to hit me so…hard?" The man said in-between breaths. He was on his knees, hunched over. One hand was gripping his side where his blood was gushing out.

"What about you? Was I supposed to let you attack me? For all I know, you could have been one of those monsters." Zack folded his arms across his chest. He looked over the man. Zack knew that blue suit, that cocky look. "You're a Turk."

"Reno…at your service…" Reno glared at Zack. He repositioned himself so he could sit down. He did not look to good. "Do you mind?" He held a green orb in front of Zack's face.

"Why the hell should I help you? You work for Shinra." Zack stared at the green orb, cure materia.

"So did you…besides…If you let me die…I can't answer your many questions…" Reno smirked, he knew he had him. Zack snatched up the materia.

"Fine, but only enough to stop the bleeding…I'm not letting you walk away." Zack cast a level two spell, providing enough energy so Reno wouldn't bleed to death.

"Doesn't matter…back up will be here any minute, yo." Reno laughed to himself. "Knew I should've brought Rude…Damn Hojo."

"Ok start answering…" Zack leaned against the fence to the garden.

"Start asking." Reno ran a hand through his fiery red ponytail. He hated it when he got blood in his hair. It was so distasteful.

"What does Hojo want with me?" Zack never lost eye contact with the Turk.

"Ha! That crazy son-of-a-bitch wants another Sephiroth…pardon my language." He smiled to himself. He never said that unless he was in the presence of women. That made him chuckle.

"Sephiroth? Why?" Zack eyes were wide with fear. He knew where this was going.

"Oh that old bastard is mad cause his creation isn't listenin' to him anymore, jes' Jenova. So he plans to turn you into Sephiroth so he can carry out his plans with you." Reno leaned back, he was feeling much better.

"What? Sephiroth's dead…wait. When I was in the Shinra building someone said _he_. Who was that?" Zack walked over to Reno never losing sight of his icy eyes.

"Yeah…That is the word those sissy SOLDIER's use. That _he_ is the Great Sephiroth himself." Reno smirked. He could tell that it was going to hit Zack hard.

"Im-Impossible!" Zack felt like he was going to be sick.

"Last night Sephiroth, in the flesh, paid President Shinra a visit. Lets jes' say the President is out of commission permanently. His son Rufus is in charge now. Right after the visit with the president, he decided to make it a family reunion. He went to Jenova's cell and stole her head." Reno pulled out a cigarette.

"Her head?" Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh. Broke right through the glass and cut of her head. Then he left…but not after killing a few SOLDIERs. So that's _he._ Next question." Reno took a drag and slowly exhaled. He loved the taste of tobacco after being brutally beaten.

"I don't understand. How am I going to be the next Sephiroth? I don't look any different or feel any different and I definitely know I'm not psychotic." Zack rubbed his eyes. Everything was like a dream.

"Yo! Don't you get it!? How do you think you broke out!? How do you think you killed those men so easily!? Not to mention, your speed is way off the charts." Reno hit himself in the forehead.

"I thought that Shinra just went downhill, that's all. Cheap equipment and lazy SOLDIER's." Zack sat down next to Reno who started laughing out loud. He handed back the materia.

"Yeah! That's true, Shinra is going downhill but the SOLDIERs haven't changed and neither has the strength of the cells. You broke through six-inch, bulletproof glass! No ordinary human can do that! Only you and the Great Sephiroth." Reno continued smoking. He did feel better but he did not know how much longer he could remain conscious. "You are a superhuman soldier now. Congratulations. Now, can we move on?"

"Where's Aeris!?" Zack stared at the flowers around him.

"Oh! Yeah, her. Well she was in the Shinra building…funny, she was on the same floor as you last night!" Reno poked Zack in the shoulder.

"What!! You've got to be kidding me!" Zack covered his face. "I have to go back!" He grabbed Reno's collar of his white dress shirt. "And you're coming with me!"

"Whoa! Hey! Sorry bud! There's nothing I can do now!" Reno threw Zack's hands off his shirt. "AVALANCHE came and stole her last night. Also took that damn mutt with 'em too." Reno laughed again. "Hojo got what he deserved. He lost Aeris, the dog, you, and Jenova! Not to mention, he can't do anything to control Sephiroth anymore!" Reno slapped his knee and threw his head back.

"I'm glad this is so amusing." Zack frowned at Reno. "Can you please tell me who this AVALANCHE is?" Zack tried to remain patient.

"Oooohhhh…They're some rebel group who's against the use of mako. They want nothing more than the fall of Shinra. That damn Cloud is a pain in the ass too. Hojo has a real infatuation with him also." Reno thought long and hard.

"Cloud? Cloud who!?" Zack stood up.

"Cloud Strife. Some ex-SOLDIER mercenary. Weirdo if you ask me. Wait…you should know him! Weren't you the two who escaped from Hojo's lab?" Reno's eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"Yeah…seems like I'll have to pay him a little visit." Zack clenched his fists. 'What the hell is going on? Cloud wasn't in SOLDIER. What has he got to do with Aeris and since when was he a mercenary? He's trying to live my life!!'

"I sense some tension about this Cloud character." Reno leaned back. He looked down at his cigarette and flicked it to the ground.

"Where are they?" Zack managed to get out.

"Hell if I know…Following Sephiroth. If you want to find the girl, look for Cloud, if you want to find Cloud, look for Sephiroth. I'm sure you can sense that freak somehow. Besides, you sir are officially an Ancient." Reno smiled at Zack like a child.

"What!?" Everything was so confusing.

"You were injected with Jenova's cells. Sephiroth is loaded with her cells. That's why I say you were lucky to get out when you did. One needle missed ya didn't it?" Zack nodded his head. "Well if that last one would've got you, you would've been done for. Knocked out cold. Then you would've been prepared for the final experiment. Way to go, you officially pissed off Professor Hojo! But don't think that it's over yet. I'm sure he'll find a way to get you. Now, anymore questions? I dunno how much longer we have." Reno looked at his watch.

"Yeah one more, what happened to this place!? It's a dump. Especially Sector Seven. It's a lot different."

"Oh, you rode the train didn't you? Heh…Lets just say that you didn't get off exactly in Sector Seven." Reno took out another cigarette.

"What do you mean?" Zack looked down at Reno who was puffing little rings of smoke at the neighboring flowers.

"A couple days ago, the plate above Sector Seven came crashing down. Lots of people dead. All that damn AVALANCHE's fault if you ask me. You mess with Shinra, you will get hurt. So that's what happened to Sector Seven. Now as for the train, there are still lots of houses that made it through. Some people also refuse to leave. Say they grew up there, they're going to stay. Mostly, jes' old, crazy people." Zack knew of an old woman that could fit in that category. Reno continued. "So the train is still up and running but doesn't go all the way to Sector Seven. It goes as far as it can before hitting the rubble. Technically, you got off at Sector Six and a Half. So that explains the destruction and chaos." Reno closed his eyes.

"I see…" Zack ran a hand through his hair.

"I know it is a lot to take in but I'm not one to get into too many details. That information will jes' hafta do." Reno tilted his head as if listening for something. He glanced at his watch. "Times up, Yo." Reno slowly stood up. "You better get out of here. At least hide in the house. I'll let you go this time." The sound of a helicopter was nearing. Zack ran to the front door of the house.

"Yo!! What are you gonna do!?" Reno shouted over the sound of the helicopter's blades.

"Find her, of course! And Sephiroth, I owe him!" Zack winked at Reno.

"Well if you're gonna see the girl, fix yourself up!! You look like shit!!" Reno smiled and ran towards the direction of the helicopter. Zack ran inside Aeris' house and looked out the window. The copter was full of Turks, helping Reno as he clumsily tried to get inside. Reno slipped and grabbed the rear side of a young, blonde female Turk. He was then met with a slap to the face. After a minute they finally got him in and lifted off. Zack owed Reno. If it was not for him, Zack would be completely lost as of what to do next.

"Well…I guess I should take Reno's advice." Zack looked in the hallway mirror. His hair was longer than Aeris' and he could use a shave. "A shower and some rest wouldn't hurt either." Zack made up his mind. He would take some time cleaning up and regaining his strength. There was not much he could do. He still had no idea where Sephiroth was heading. He decided he'd ask questions later. Zack walked into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

* * *

"That was refreshing!" Sighing with relief, Zack wiped the condensation off of the mirror in the bathroom. "Just wish I had some better clothes…and maybe a haircut. This long hair will only get in the way in battle. Besides, I may now be like Sephiroth, but I sure as hell don't wanna look like him." Zack thought about what he just said. He always wanted to be like the Great Sephiroth, but never imagined it to occur literally. "I'm nothing but a clone to fill his shoes and fix his mistakes." Zack stared at his eyes. "Those…those are mine. At least I have that. No one can steal my eyes…or my soul." Zack got dressed in the dirty SOLDIER uniform. "This thing smells like it's never been washed. I can't stand this…I'm going to the store." With that, Zack headed for the door.

"Crap! What about money!? Awww…" Zack slumped to the floor. "I hate this…" Zack slapped his head, trying to think of a way to get money. "Wait! Aeris…she always had a piggy bank she kept hidden. Oh please! Tell me she still has it!" Zack darted up the stairs and into Aeris bedroom. "Where!? Where did she keep it!? I hope she didn't take it with her!" Zack looked under the bed and in her closet. He pulled open all her drawers and searched through all of her things. Defeated, Zack plopped onto her bed.

"Why? Why me?" Zack groaned and covered his head. "I wish she were here…she'd always treat me like a baby when I was tired…" Whining Zack sank off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. He hit his head on the rug by Aeris' nightstand, making a loud thump.

"Wha-?" Zack quickly pulled away the rug to find a small sliding door in the floor. "Well I'll be…that creative little thing!" Zack laughed to himself remembering the day he was first in Aeris' room. He had been showing off with the new bowling ball he had just bought, twirling it on his fingers like it were a basketball when it slipped and came crashing to the floor. It made a vast hole. He knew that Aeris bought the rug to cover up the hole from her mother's sight, but never knew she used it to her advantage, making a sliding door for it to hide her precious things in.

Zack slid the door open to find a small container. "Please! Please let there be some cash!" He opened it to find all of Aeris' hidden riches. "Holy-! I can't believe how much there is! It must be week's worth of work! Thank you Aeris!" Zack grabbed what seemed to be one-thousand gil and placed all of it in his pocket, but not without feeling a little guilty.

"Sorry, I'll pay you back, I promise." Zack darted down the stairs. With this kind of cash he could by anything he wanted. "I'm off to Wall Market!" Grinning like he won the lottery, Zack rushed out the door.

* * *

"Cloud, you're late!" Aeris was sitting on one of the beds at the inn in Kalm.

"Yo man, you're late!" Barret pounded on the table next to him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Cloud ascended the stairs that brought him into the room. His spiky blonde hair bouncing with each step he took. He reached the top stair, glancing at Aeris' with his Mako blue eyes. A smile crossed his lips.

"Guess everyone's here now." Aeris said as she took a look around the room.

"So lets hear you're story…you know the one about Sephiroth and the crisis facing the planet. Let's hear it all." Barret folded his arms, glaring a Cloud. Seeing Barret's impatience, Cloud started as quickly as he could. He began his story about his mission to Nibelheim with Sephiroth and all the disaster that occurred. He was talking about how Sephiroth fought and his amazing battle skills when Aeris interrupted.

"So…where do you come in?" She started giggling.

"Me? I was mesmerized by the way Sephiroth fought." Cloud shrugged his shoulders. Tifa was silent during the whole story. She saw how Cloud looked at Aeris and, for some strange reason, it bothered her.

'Oh stop it Tifa! What does it matter!?' Tifa mentally hit herself. She listened to Cloud's story and as he got into details about Nibelheim, something inside her felt differently about the things he was saying. 'That's not right…Cloud wasn't a SOLDIER. There was another man…with black hair. He was the man by Sephiroth's side. After all, I was in the picture with them. Why is Cloud doing this? I don't understand.' Everything was wrong. Nothing fit into place. Cloud's story left everyone confused.

"…and that's the end of my story." Cloud rubbed the back of his head, looking up at everyone. Every face had a look of astonishment and confusion.

"Wait a damn minute, ain't there more!?" Barret raised his arms in the air.

"I don't remember…" Cloud looked at the ground. His eyes seemed to scan the floor for answers. The group continued to make sense of the story and try to fill in the gaps but nothing worked. Cloud sat on the bed. The next plan was to move out and head towards the Mythril Mine. The group slowly left to go check out the town before checking in to rest for the night. Tifa walked up to Cloud.

"Cloud…? How bad was I when Sephiroth cut me?" Tifa held her hands on her chest.

"I thought you were a gonner…I was really sad." Cloud glanced over in Aeris direction. Tifa kept quiet, staring at her scar.

"I…The Ancients…Cetra…Jenova…Sephiroth and myself…" Aeris shook her head trying to make sense of everything. She knew there was a connection. She had a bad feeling about the situation. 'Nothing makes sense. What about him…he was in SOLDIER. And that was about the same time he left on his final mission.' Aeris lowered her head.

"Let's go, Barret's waiting." Tifa left in a hurry. She was not sure if she wanted to know the truth.

"You ok?" Cloud stood at the top of the stairs, looking at Aeris.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes. I was…was just thinking about things." She looked up to meet Cloud's beautiful eyes. 'They look just like his…I could get lost in those eyes for hours.' Cloud swiped a blonde bang out of his face, smiling at Aeris. His mannerisms were just like _his_.

"Just making sure. You looked upset there for a minute. You want to check out the town?" Cloud held a hand out to her.

"Ummm…I'm really tired right now. I'd like to just stay here and rest if that's okay." Aeris smiled at him.

"Yeah sure! You must be tired! Get some rest, we gotta leave early tomorrow." Cloud gave Aeris a wave and headed down the stairs. He held his hands behind his head and glanced to see if Aeris was still watching him, and she was. That made Cloud smile.

'What a beautiful girl. She's so innocent! And that smile is just amazing.' Cloud left the inn to catch up with his group.

"Oh, Cloud. You remind me so much of him. Why is that? Do I miss him that much?" Aeris looked out the window. She watched Cloud run up to the gang. 'He is such a child.' Aeris smiled at the thought. 'He's so lively and so…cute.' Aeris fell backwards onto the mattress.

"Oh Zack! Where are you? Why did you leave me? Did I not make you happy? Everything seemed so perfect!" Aeris held her face in her hands as the tears slid down her pink cheeks. "What am I going to do!? Why…W-Why!?" She gasped, trying to catch her breath. She rolled over, placing her face into the pillow and sobbed even harder. "Y- you promised! You promised me! Everything was going fine. And then I-I meet him!! And you come back, but it's not you! It's him! Why do you haunt me!?" She cried harder than she ever had in her life. "I…I hate you…"

Aeris laid her head down, concentrating on getting to sleep.

* * *

"Higher!!" Aeris giggled as she was pushed as high as possible in the swing.

"You wear me out!" Zack puffed for air as he pushed her with all his might.

"Oh Come on! I thought you were in SOLDIER!" Aeris looked over her shoulder to see Zack backup, his arms falling to his sides in fatigue. He looked up at her with his mouth gapping open, gasping for air. His eyes glossed over and he stuck out his lower lip.

"You're so mean to me!" Zack whined. Immediately, Aeris jumped from the swing and ran up to Zack, hugging his head.

"Oh! My poor baby! Here, love the bosom!" Aeris pulled Zack's head into her chest. Her laugh echoed throughout the playground.

"Ahh!!" Laughing Zack tried with all his might to escape her death grip. "As much as I love the view…I can't breathe!" Zack pulled his head out of reach from Aeris' arms. "Ow…" Wincing, he rubbed the back or his head.

"Sorry. I thought you would like that." Aeris giggled and hugged her companion. She slid her hands around his waist.

"Oh…don't get me wrong, I did. I just wanted to stay alive to enjoy it." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "No more swing?" Zack asked with a look of hope.

"No more swing. But…that." Aeris darted to the covered slide. She climbed up the ladder and jumped on top of the fat head of the plastic cat exterior.

"Hey…be careful! I wouldn't want you to fall." Zack jumped up and sat next to her.

"Wouldn't you catch me?" Aeris leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Of course. I will always be there to catch you." Zack smiled. They both stared into each other's eyes, hesitating for only a moment.

'What have I got to lose?' Zack leaned in first.

'Oh boy…' Aeris brought her face closer to meet his kiss. It lasted only a moment before it was broken. They looked at each other a second longer and were brought together again. This time more passionately and without hesitation.

'What was I waiting for?' Zack thought to himself.

'I need this…I need him.' Aeris thought to herself.

Everything ended abruptly and Aeris, suddenly, was all alone in her church.

"Zack? Where are you?" Aeris ran throughout the main room. Something felt wrong. She did not know what though.

"Zack!! Zack!?" Desperation set in. Tears were sliding down Aeris' face. She came upon a figure with blonde hair.

"Cloud?" She approached him slowly. He was looking in a mirror and began to speak.

"He's dead…He's not here anymore. How could he? Dead, dead, dead…" Cloud turned to face Aeris. He had the look of a crazed lunatic and the mirror still held his reflection. 'No…not his reflection...' Aeris looked in disbelief. The reflection was Zack's.

* * *

Aeris woke up. She was in the inn at Kalm. Everyone was already awake and packing their things, getting ready to head out for their next location.

'It was only a dream…so strange.' Aeris quickly stood up. She had to get a move on. She did not want people to think that she was slacking.

"Mormin!!" Cloud walked up to her with a bagel in his mouth and another in his right hand and two cartons of orange juice in his left. He held both hands up. "Mant unn?" He mumbled.

"Yeah…sure!" Aeris held her hand over her mouth as she giggled. She reached and grabbed one bagel and juice. Cloud quickly took a bite from the bagel in his mouth. Swallowing quickly, he fumbled his juice.

"Sheesh! You act like you've never eaten!" Aeris helped him with opening the carton. Cloud stopped and stared at her seriously. It almost scared Aeris.

"I…am…a growing boy!" Cloud smiled as he shoved half the bagel in his mouth, smiling like a child in a candy store.

"You act like one!" Aeris poked him on the nose.

"Yeah…" He smiled at her

"Come on!! What's taking so damn long!?" Barret yelled up the stairs. Everyone hurriedly grabbed everything and headed down the stairs.

'Hope I don't slow them down…' Aeris followed Cloud down the stairs.

* * *

By the time Zack made his way to Wall Market, it was already dark. He looked at the huge clock hanging above one of the shops.

"9:30…man when I blacked out this morning, I must've been out for hours. What a waste of time! I better hurry and head out. Maybe, I should rest for the night." Zack made his way through the streets, looking at all the neon lights and signs. He made his way to a shop with a cardboard cut-out of a pair of scissors. "Must be the hair salon. Might as well…" Zack entered the building.

"Well hey there cutie! You need a haircut?" A voluptuous woman dressed in a red skirt and white blouse walked up to him. Zack just looked at his reflection and nodded his head.

"Whoa…I'll say so!" The woman quickly grabbed him and sat him in a chair. "So what kinda look you going for?" Zack shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing too plain, but nothing…weird." Zack raised an eyebrow as he saw a man walk out with a mohawk and long sideburns.

"I gotcha sweetie…I know just the look. With features like yours…you have to show 'em! Shorter hair would suit you fine." Before Zack could say a thing the woman started cutting.

'Oh boy…please let it turn out ok. I've never tried short hair.' Zack thought of the million ways his hair could turn out to be a disaster. He thought of all the hooligans wandering around and their hairstyles. 'Looks are a lot different nowadays.' Zack kept his eyes closed throughout the whole process. He didn't want to see the massacre. 'My poor hairs…'

"Alrighty! All done!" Amazed, Zack opened one eye and looked away from the mirror.

"That was fast…" Zack said out loud. 'A little too fast.' Zack gulped.

"Well open your eyes, silly! I think I did a wonderful job! Now you can see those gorgeous eyes even better!" The woman grabbed a mirror to show Zack the back. Slowly, he opened the other eye and looked at his reflection.

"Whoa…" It was the first time Zack had hair this short. His dark hair was spiked up in little spikes, a few bangs hung in his face and the rest was surprisingly pleasing also. It was not as short as he thought it would be. It was kept a little long, with strands hanging behind the ears, coming to an end right before the top of his spine.

"Here, hon. These been popular lately." The woman handed Zack a pair of sunglasses. "They're lightly tinted so people can still see those eyes of yours. They aren't actually effective against the sun, but they're pretty stylin'." She placed the glasses on Zack's face. "Aren't you a cutie!? You have a lady?" The woman asked Zack.

"Yeah…I guess you could say that." Zack smiled. It was actually refreshing to get away from all that hair.

"Darn! Well she'll fall head over heels for you! I suggest you get a snazzy outfit as well!" The lady met Zack at the register. He paid for the cut and then pointed at the glasses.

"What about these?" He was not sure if he really wanted the glasses.

"Oh! Keep 'em! They look so good on you! You just have to promise to wear them, okay? Trust me, they look good!" The lady winked at him. "You have a nice night and please don't hesitate to come back whenever you need anything!" The woman slapped Zack on the rear and walked to her next customer.

"Uh…Thanks." Blushing, Zack waved and headed out. He needed to get new clothes. He noticed that every woman he passed was staring at him. Every man he walked by glared because their girl was gawking at him. 'Sheesh…how embarrassing. Hope Aeris has the same reaction.'. Zack walked to a clothing shop.

"Hey there, you cutie!" Three girls came running up to Zack, all smiling and offering their help. 'Oh boy…is every employee in this place a girl?' Because of all the help and attention Zack was out of the store quickly.

"Thank you, sir!"

"Come back soon!"

"If you ever need any help, you know where to go!" All three of the girls ran out the door to say their goodbyes as Zack quickly walked down the street. Only one thought ran through his mind.

'You know…I don't think it was an accident when that girl opened the door to my dressing room when I was getting into my pants. I even heard them giggle! Women!' Zack made his way towards the exit. He liked his new outfit. He wore tan pants with pockets on the sides and down the legs. Zack's reasoning, 'You can never have too many pockets when it comes to battle.' He wore a white shirt with black sleeves. Two red stripes decorated each sleeve. He carried a new black jacket with him also. Finally, he now wore athletic shoes. 'Always hated boots. Too heavy and they hurt my feet.'

"Big sale! Big sale!" A man rushed towards Zack. "How much ya got! How much!?" The man pointed towards a shiny, new motorcycle. It was a first-class Shinra bike.

"How much you willing to sell it for?" Zack knew that this was too good of an offer to refuse. Besides, he knew he could get it cheap since it was most likely stolen in the first place.

"Two-thousand! How's that sound?" The man never faltered his smile.

"No way…I came here with a little over one! Besides, I know you stole it." Zack quieted his voice.

"H-how did you know?" The salesmen began to sweat. Zack pulled out his sword.

"I worked for Shinra. I know how things work." He grinned at the salesman.

"Okay! Okay! At least 800! Please! Just Don't tell anyone!" The man pleaded.

"Deal!" Zack handed over the money in cash and ran to the motorcycle.

"Whoo hoo! Thank you, sir! Pleasure doing business with you!" The man skipped out of the town.

'Too easy!' Zack hopped on the bike and revved the engine. "Oh, baby!" He headed towards Aeris house. 'Time to get some rest.'

* * *

Okay! Fourth up! This one isn't as action packed. Sorry. Hope it was still enjoyable. I'll try to get the other posted as quickly as possible. Please review! Glad the site is up and running again!Thanks to all those who continue to read and support the fic!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright! Next chapter up! I am having so much fun with this fic! Oh man! I saw Last Order for the first time last night! I had no idea there was an anime episode dedicated to those flashbacks! Where have I been!? It rocked, and I loved Zack. So cool! Anyways, if you haven't seen it, do it. Cause its pretty cool. Anyways, I had a thought. I've been thinking of making some illustrations for the fic and was wondering if it would be a good idea? It'd give me some practice, I need it. Don't know where I'd post 'em but I want to find out if it's be a good idea or not. Of course, they won't be posted for a while since I'm currently on overkill with school right now, but if I got some feedback, I think I'd like to give it a try!

Trying to keep these going as fast as possible. I appreciate those who keep reading the fic. I hope it maintains your interest!

-Annubis

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII, Squaresoft does.

* * *

Chapter Five

The motorcycle's headlights flashed bright beams across the flowers in Aeris' garden. The revving of the motor came to a low purr as Zack parked in front of the house. All was quiet. This part of the sector was always quiet, but also darker than the others. Everything had an eerie feel.

"I wonder what time it is." Zack hopped off the bike and quickly walked into the house. Zack walked into the kitchen, staring at the digital clock on the oven. The green lights showed him that it was almost one in the morning. Sighing, he laid his head on the counter. Time was going by so fast and he felt like he was so far behind. He sat silently in the kitchen listening to the sound of nothing, just the empty space of the home. There was no laughter, no chatting, no sounds of the pots and pans clanking together. Just silence. Zack jumped as he heard a loud growl come for below him.

"Huh?" Zack looked down and rubbed his stomach. "Boy! I didn't even think of it before, but I'm hungry! I wonder if there happens to be any food left in the refrigerator." Zack turned towards the refrigerator finding a note. Aeris' mother, Elmyra, had written a note to Aeris, in case she escaped from Shinra and happened to stop by.

_'Aeris,_

_I hope you are alright. Please be careful and watch out for yourself. _

_I know how much you like to help, but don't do anything that will put you in _

_danger. You are all I have left; I can't stand the thought of losing you. I_

_imagine that your friends are with you, including your bodyguard. If so,_

_this is a message also for them. Let Cloud know that I have faith in him._

_Cloud; please take care of my daughter. _

_Marlene is safe please let Barret know this. I will watch her while_

_you're gone. I'm sorry I cannot tell you my whereabouts. I do not want to _

_allow any danger to come to the little girl in case Shinra had raided the _

_house and found the note._

_Take care. I know I will see you soon! I wish you all luck._

_-Love, Elmyra._

_P.S. I left the food in the refrigerator for in case you came back and were _

_Hungry.'_

Zack had mixed thoughts about the letter. He wanted to know if Aeris was alright. He wanted to see Elmyra again and tell her that he would find her and bring her back safely. He'd apologize first, of course, for being gone for so long and causing so much pain.

"If there was any pain…sounds like Cloud is fitting in just fine." Zack leaned against the fridge. "I'll worry about it later. For now, I need food! And some sleep! I'll move out first thing in the morning."

Zack raided the fridge, using a piece of everything that was edible to put in his sandwich. He grabbed a bag of chips and filled a pitcher with water. He hadn't eaten real food in over five years. The thought made him awfully sad. Food was an important thing for Zack. It was the way to get to his heart, Aeris found that out fast. On their first date, she had made a picnic full of Zack's favorite foods. In fact, every food was Zack's favorite.

After preparing a meal fit for a king, Zack entered the living room. He had a plate overflowing with sandwiches, one hand carried the water pitcher and a glass, and the other had a bag of chips. Zack had run out of room on his plate and still had one sandwich left. He looked around looking for a way to get it to travel with him to the living room. Zack, having expert SOLDIER knowledge, quickly came up with a solution. Holding the lonely sandwich in his mouth Zack was able to get to the living room in one trip and plopped onto the couch. He set everything down, took a bite out of his sandwich and laid it on his lap.

"Ahhh…freedom." Zack sighed as he turned on the TV. He couldn't remember the last time he got to watch TV. He never really liked the late night shows; they were usually infomercials or long religious ceremonies. He liked some of the late night talk shows, but none seemed to be on. He flipped station after station until he came upon one that had a show with a pink room full of fuzzy creatures jumping up and down yelling in a foreign language. One was holding a whip and another was holding a carrot.

"What the-!?" Zack cracked up laughing. "Damn Wutai, foreign weirdo shows." Since nothing else interesting seemed to be on, Zack continued watching the show. He quickly devoured the sandwiches and half the bag of chips. He drank half the water pitcher and stared at his plate. "One bite left…" Zack felt miserable. He knew better than to mix the peanut butter and pickles. He also knew he shouldn't have eaten so much so fast. The food was hitting him like a train. He was full to the brim and ready to hibernate for the season. "Ooohhh…" Zack moaned as he reached for the last piece of sandwich that remained on his plate. He barely lifted his arm and passed out.

* * *

Zack woke up to the sound of screaming and loud crashing. With a jolt, he sat up.

'Where's it coming from!?' Zack glanced at the TV, relaxing a bit. It was the 9:00 news. They were recapping on a video holding live footage of the upper plate hitting sector seven. Everything was mass chaos. Women and children were running for cover as the men tried to save their neighbors. Zack shook his head.

"What a mess…those poor people. I wonder how many survived." Zack stared at the screen, mesmerized by the destruction. "I'm surprised Shinra didn't get a hold of the video. Actually, they probably are already thinking of a cover-up. Bastards." Zack watched as an important newsflash popped onto the screen. A woman in a blue suit began her report.

"Attention. This just in…mass hysteria in the Kalm area. There have been numerous reports made by citizens between the area of Midgar and Kalm stating they have seen the ex-hero, Sephiroth. They claim he is heading towards the South East. The newest report has placed him near the Mythril Mines. People are encouraged to leave the man alone and ask no questions. Shinra, already having knowledge of these events, says that they are merely rumors. But to decrease the risk of danger from a fanatic who is more than willing to imitate the Great Sephiroth, they encourage everyone to leave the man alone. Repeat: If you see any imitators of Sephiroth, ask no questions and take safety precautions." Before the report was even finished, Zack was out the door.

"Shit! I gotta get to him, fast!" Zack grabbed his armor, he had kept it but disposed of the uniform, and sword and leaped onto the bike, speeding towards the edge of Midgar in a dust cloud. He made his way through the sectors, searching for the door to let him out.

"Damn! Why do they hafta close us in like animals!? Oh!" Zack slammed on the brakes turning his bike slightly as he stopped. "There's the door! What!?" Zack looked through the glass of the wall. The other side was surrounded by Shinra troops on motorcycles. In the center of them all was a familiar face, the new commander, given his title by the president himself.

* * *

"Yuck! We have to cross this?" Aeris and Tifa stared at the sludgy water beneath their feet. They had made their way to the Mythril Mine and reached an obstacle. A large marsh surrounded the entrance.

"Look!" Tifa pointed to an enormous serpent that was impaled on a broken tree. Her face turned pale.

"Who could've done such a thing?" Aeris covered her mouth and closed her eyes in disgust. Cloud walked closer to the serpent, not caring about the water and mud.

"Sephiroth…" Cloud squint his eyes and clenched his fists. 'He thinks it is all a game, showing off his strength like some freak show. I wouldn't doubt it if he was watching us right now, laughing.'

"Cloud watch out!" A large splash sent waves flowing towards Cloud. In a panic, he rushed through the sludge, trying to escape.

"There's more! Get away from the water!" Cloud waved his arms in the air. Waves rushed over him, sending him crashing underneath the water. A giant serpent rose out of the water, opening its mouth. It planned on having its dinner early. It pulled forward coming closer to Cloud. It was inches away when Barret opened fire, sending it backwards. Cloud ran out of the water and continued one-hundred yards into the chocobo fields.

"Cloud! Come back! Where are you going!?" Everyone ran after their leader.

"As far away from that THING as possible!" Cloud put his hands on his knees. "That was too close for comfort! There has got to be another way across." Cloud looked at his surroundings. Chocobo tracks surrounded the area.

"There." Cloud pointed off into the distance to a small ranch. "We're gonna get some chocobos. They're fast enough to get across and we won't have to worry about those monsters!" He shuddered and started walking towards the small farm.

* * *

"Hey there. Is there a problem?" Zack opened the door and pulled his bike outside. He got onto the motorcycle, preparing to start the motor.

"Yeah, I believe there is a serious problem." The new commander folded his arms. "You are under arrest for stealing Shinra property."

"What!?" Zack couldn't believe what he just heard. 'They have no idea who I am!' He looked around at the troops and noticed that one had his mouth gaping wide open. The soldier refused to loose eye contact with Zack.

"You heard me, son! You stole that bike and we are here to take it back and bring you in! If you go willingly and without any trouble, you may get a break. So if you don't mind, please get off of the motorcycle." The commander kept his cool, acting like he was something big.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Zack revved the motor. "I paid for this thing! I'm not handing it over. This bike is mine!"

"What was that!? Now you listen to me, you piece of shit! We know you stole the bike now just hand it over and there won't be any trouble." The commander pulled out his sword.

"S-Sir!" The soldier who was previously staring at Zack tapped the commander on the shoulder, but the commander continued his speech.

"You low-life! Hooligan, stealing things that are government property! I bet you think you're a tough guy, huh!? Well you ain't and I'm not letting you get away." The commander continued blubbering about respect to authority and how bad people like Zack make the world a living hell. The soldier tried getting the commander's attention but failed again. Desperate, he whispered into the ear of another soldier. The man's eyes bugged out of his head and stared at Zack the same way his partner had earlier. Zack knew something was up.

'Looks like someone recognizes me.' Zack slowly pulled out his sword.

"Sir! Sir!" The soldier tried once again to get his commander's attention.

"Don't interrupt me!" The commander punched the soldier in the face, sending him flying off the bike. "Now…where was I?" He was about to continue when he was interrupted again this time by the soldier who was just whispered to.

"Sir!" The commander swung around to look at the soldier who interrupted him for a second time. The soldier continued. "That man is the escapee!!" He pulled out his sword and gun. The commander slowly turned his head back to look at Zack. Everything moved in slow-motion. Zack smiled and lifted up his sword.

"GET HIM!!" The commander shouted his orders for every soldier to hear. They charged Zack, riding their motorcycles. Zack revved his engine and sped off towards Kalm. He swung his sword left and right, hitting the tires of the oncoming bikes. He came face to face with the commander and gave him a boot to the head, sending him into the air and onto a pile of rocks and dust.

'Maybe that'll knock some sense into him…' Zack smiled to himself. He swerved in-between the enemy, escaping their attacks. He turned in circles as they closed in on him. 'What to do next…' Zack sung his sword around, hitting a nearby attacker. His sword flew from his hands and landed in front of his bike. 'Didn't plan on that!' Zack cursed himself under his breath. He reached for the sword. He had to lean completely on one side of the bike and reach out as far as he could. He pulled up just as one of the soldiers ran into the side of his motorcycle. Zack flew over the front of the bike, crashing into the ground. He somersaulted multiple times; his bike flew past his head, the tire rubbing across his forehead. He came to a stop with his face in the dirt. The battle had ended quickly. All the Shinra soldiers slowed to a stop and parked their motorcycles.

"What should we do now?" One soldier asked as he got off of his bike.

"I dunno…" The rest of the troops dismounted their motorcycles; walking up to Zack's broken body.

"You think he's dead?" Another one asked. They formed a circle around him, staring in disbelief.

"I don't see how anyone could've lived through that!" A soldier stared at the blood gushing from Zack's head.

"Were we supposed to bring him back?" The fifth soldier looked around at the rest. There were seven soldiers around Zack, the others were on the ground and out for the day. A soldier noticed that Zack still had a hold of his sword.

"I-I say we kill him! You can never be sure if he's still alive." He panicked and lifted his sword.

"I agree!" More soldiers neared Zack with their blades. A smile crossed Zack's face. Zack jumped into the air spinning his sword in a circle as he did so, cutting every troop that had surrounded him. They all fell slowly, one by one. None of them saw it coming.

"How about not…" Zack looked at his bike that was crushed because of the wreck. "Damn…" He looked at the commander's bike and ran up to it. "This baby will do just fine! Even better than the last one." Zack hopped onto his new ride, driving into the distance. He would be arriving in Kalm in no time.

One soldier was still alive and well. The only injury he had received was a broken nose from the commander. During the battle, he had hid behind a rock in hopes of not getting killed by the escapee. As soon as Zack was out of sight, he ran into Midgar to report the incident.

* * *

AVALANCHE safely made their way across the marsh, thanks to their newly acquired chocobos. They let them run free after they had crossed, they couldn't possible keep track of the chocobos and bring them into the mine.

"Okay…we have to go through this place and head towards Junon. If anything, Sephiroth must be headed in that direction." Cloud led the group through the cave. Sharp rocks decorated the walls and crystals were embedded in the floor. Cloud looked at the group.

'I shouldn't have gotten everyone involved. I especially shouldn't have let Aeris get involved. It's too dangerous to bring her near Sephiroth and if Shinra came around, I couldn't bare the thought of her getting captured again.' Cloud glanced at Aeris. She was staring at the shiny rocks in the ground and the curving paths that they followed. 'I bet this is something she's never seen before. I can't believe she's never been outside of Midgar. I've been to many places because of SOLDIER. Damn SOLDIER….Damn Sephiroth. What's going to happen? What is going to happen to us? How can I possibly defeat Sephiroth? He already kicked my ass once, not to mention he's supposed to be dead. How did he come back? How did he live?" Cloud heard a sniffle behind him.

"Tifa? Everything ok?" Cloud smiled at her. Tifa jumped with surprise. She was deep in thought.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Why?" Tifa tried to put on a smile.

"Oh…I was just curious. You looked a little upset." Cloud patted her on the shoulder. "We should be through with this place soon. It's not that big." Cloud smiled and continued his trip.

'What's wrong with Tifa? She is an awful liar. I'll try to get it out of her later. She needs to stop keeping all her feelings bottled up. It's gonna ruin her some day…' Cloud remembered the night he and Tifa were on top of the well. Tifa was quiet and didn't say much. He wished he knew what she always got lost in thought about.

"Ah! Watch out!" Aeris screamed. A loud cry came from Tifa's lips.

"Tifa! Yo, Tifa! You awright!?" Barret ran up to the girl. A winged demon had clawed Tifa across the back, tearing the flesh open easily.

"Hurry…but pressure on the wound. Keep it from bleeding." Red XIII tried a potion. Cloud darted after the monster. He leaped into the air, crashing down onto its head, killing it instantly. He quickly sheathed his sword and turned towards the group.

"Not gonna work…its too deep!" Cloud ran up to Tifa, holding her against his chest. Her breaths were quick and short. "Tifa! Tifa!" She failed to reply. Her only concern was breathing. The whole time the group tended to Tifa, Aeris stared in horror.

'I gotta so something. I have to help.' Aeris put her hands together. She prayed to the planet. 'Please don't let her die. She has to stay alive. She just has too! It isn't her time yet. She has so many things to accomplish. Come on! Help me!' A green aura flamed around Aeris.

"Tifa! Tifa! Say something!" The whole group stopped their fretting and stared in awe at Aeris.

"Yo! She's glowing!" Barret pointed in Aeris' direction. The green light around her seemed to flow from her body. It lifted and was carried over to Tifa's body.

"Get out of the way!" Red told everyone. They all ran to the corner, leaving Tifa by herself. The green light sank into her skin. A loud gasp came from Tifa's lips. Her fingers twitched and he eyes shot open.

"Wha-What happened?" Tifa sat up. Aeris ran up to her and hugged her.

"Oh! You're alright! Thank goodness!" Aeris looked at Tifa. "Are you feeling better!? I tried my best." Aeris looked at the group.

"What was that!?" Barret ran up to the girls. Cloud and Red XIII followed.

"It would seem Aeris has some kind of healing power." Red muttered to himself.

"Yeah! I do! I've never had to use it like that before. I wasn't really sure if it would even work!" Aeris put her hand behind her head and laughed nervously.

"Amazing…" Cloud stared at her. He then turned to Tifa. "You ok?" He helped her up.

"Uh…yeah I think so." Tifa was confused. She had no idea what had happened.

"Um...I'll explain everything to you." Aeris walked next to Tifa. For the rest of the journey through the cave, they chatted like old friends.

* * *

Zack arrived at Kalm in no time. He only stopped once and it was too wash the blood off of his face and arms. He did not want anyone to panic if they saw him covered in blood. He noticed that his wounds were not as bad as he thought. As soon as he was finished he continued his journey and arrived at Kalm. He rode the bike up to the inn and parked it…or leaned it against the wall.

"Guess I should ask questions." He walked into the inn. "Excuse me…but I was wondering if you could help me." Zack approached the innkeeper.

"Sure. Whatcha need? A room?" The man flipped through his book.

"Oh no. I don't need a room. I was just wondering if you knew anything about the Sephiroth sightings." The man's eyes got wide. He quickly shut his book and leaned in towards Zack's face.

"We ain't supposed to talk about it…I haven't seen him personally myself, but I know of many people, mostly those who stay here, who claim they saw him." The man was at a whisper.

"The customers claim they've seen him? Anyone in particular stick in your mind?" Zack flipped a bang out of his face.

"What do you mean?" The innkeeper looked around.

"Anyone unusual been here lately?" Zack glanced at the guest book.

"Yeah, actually there was a group in a while ago. They had all kinds of weapons and those glowing balls that supposedly make magic. One guy was huge and had a gun for an arm. There was another guy that looked like some kind of punk, was nice though. He had spiky blonde hair and one of the largest swords I've seen in my life. There was some weird dog and two girls also. Real pretty things too. Anyways, they were talking about some incident that occurred five years ago in Nibelheim. I overheard them. Does this help at all?" The man leaned back and sat on a chair.

"Yeah…I'm guessing the blonde guy's name was Cloud, right." Zack held his head in his hand.

"Why yes! How did you guess? You know 'em?" The man smiled.

"You could say that. The girls…can you tell me what they looked like?" Zack turned red. 'I bet that is a weird question to ask.'

"Boy! Those ladies sure were a sight for sore eyes!" The old man chuckled. "They both had brown hair, one's was darker though. She had dark brown eyes too. The other girl had bright green. She was in a pink dress and had her hair all tied up with this little pink bow. Cute little thing! The other one…well her clothing was half the other ones." The man laughed at the thought of Tifa when she first walked in.

'Aeris. The one in the pink has got to be Aeris. It was always her favorite color and she always wore that bow in her hair.' Zack walked to the staircase.

"Mind if I take a look in the room they stayed in?" Zack had no idea why he felt the need to go in the room, but something was luring him in there.

"Sure…go ahead. Don't know what you'd find." The man lifted up his cap and scratched his head.

"Thanks…" Zack slowly ascended the stairs. He got to the top and immediately heard the cry of pain once again. The screaming increased as he reached the bed that cloud had stayed in. He touched the mattress, trying to support himself. The cries only got louder as stabs of pain shot through his right arm.

"OW!" Zack fell to the floor. It was unbearable. He grabbed both sides of his head, his jaw clenched, showing all of his teeth. He opened and closed his eyes, everything was out of focus. He tried to pull himself up. He grabbed the side of the bed and touched the pillow. Flashes of white filled his senses. Visions flashed right before his eyes.

* * *

"Cloud! Cloud! We gotta get outta here!?" Zack pulled Cloud out of the breaker he was held in. They ran up the stairs, leaving the Shinra basement.

"We're friends, right?" Zack supported Cloud as they got in the truck, heading for Midgar.

"Cloud RUN!!" Zack provided cover for Cloud as the bullets flew towards them.

* * *

'What the hell is going on? What is this?' Zack let go of the bed and crawled to the opposite side of the room. He reached for the bed that Aeris had slept in. All the screeching stopped.

"What?" Zack fell to the floor. Panting, he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He rested on the floor. A soft whisper called out to him. It rose to higher volumes. Many other voices joined in.

"What is this?" The floor seemed to be talking to him. It whispered to him. It all seemed soothing and reassuring. "I…I don't understand…" The voices were foreign to him. He had never heard a language like this before. The voices got softer and everything got darker. Zack blacked out.

* * *

"Full House!" Cloud slapped the cards onto the table, grinning at Zack.

"Oh bull-…" Zack examined the cards. "Damn…" He threw his cards onto the table.

"Well, what did you have?" Cloud nosed through the cards. Pulling out Zack's he couldn't help but laugh. "You had two of a kind!? You expected to beat me with that!?" Cloud slapped his knee.

"Okay! Okay! Laugh it up! Guess I underestimated you…" Zack pouted and folded his arms. "Besides, it was your first time playing…I thought you wouldn't have a clue!" Zack leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the table.

"Wanna go again?" Cloud quickly shuffled the deck.

"Nah…getting beat fifteen times in a row is enough for me. Never liked poker." Zack smiled.

"You even cheated once! Don't forget that." Cloud pointed a finger at Zack who replied by holding his hands up.

"Yeah! I woulda won too if ya hadn't noticed!" Zack put his hands behind his head. He stuck his tongue out at Cloud. "Party pooper…"He glared at Cloud.

"I didn't mean…" Cloud hung his head.

"Hey! I was just kidding! Besides, we're friends now, right?" Zack stood up.

"Uh…Yeah! Yeah we are!" Cloud grinned again. Zack preferred that look. Sometimes Cloud would get so down.

"So…ya got a lady, Cloud?" Zack leaned against the wall.

"What?" Cloud picked up his helmet and stared at it.

"Ya know…a girlfriend!" Zack walked around the room imitating a girl. He batted his eyelashes at Cloud and cupped his hands on his chest. Cloud laughed.

"Nah…never have." Cloud looked through the window and stared at the stars. Zack gawked at Cloud.

"Awwww…but there is one ya want! Yes! I can see it in those sparkling eyes of yours! You, sir, are in love!" Zack poked Cloud.

"Hey! No…no I-I am not!" Cloud folded his arms.

"What's wrong with being in love? Don't be embarrassed! I got a girl. A real cutie too! Any guy could have her and she chose me! What a gal!" Zack sat back down.

"Tifa…" Cloud turned red.

"What? Is that her name?" Zack leaned forward. He liked putting Cloud on the spot.

"Yeah. She's very pretty." Cloud looked at Zack.

"Details, man! Is she hot!?" Zack leaned back.

"What!? I-I don't know! Why are you picking on me!?" Cloud looked like he was going to die from embarrassment.

"Sorry! I was just curious! Ok…I'll go first. My girl…she's got curves! Oh yeah! Hips!" Zack laughed to himself. "Those hips! They got that nice shake when she walks! Thin, curvy and sweet. That's the girl I like. She is the kind that's got the looks but is way too modest. Makes it all the better when you actually get to see the features without the clothes!" Zack slapped his knee. He rubbed a tear from his eye. He hadn't laughed that hard in so long.

"Wow…she's that great huh?" Cloud stared at his friend.

"You bet! The best thing that ever happened to me. Wish I had a picture though. Left it at home! That's okay though! After this mission, I'm gonna sweep her off her feet and marry her. Just dunno how I'm gonna do it…" Zack stared off into space. The thought of Aeris always made him happy, but for some reason lately he had been getting feelings of doubt and fear. "I've got to see her again." Cloud watched Zack for a while, wondering what he was so hard in thought about. He decided to change the subject.

"You ready for the trip tomorrow?" Cloud broke the silence.

"You bet! Wow! We get to be with the Great Sephiroth! Aren't you excited? I gotta tell ya'. I'm kinda nervous." Zack ran his hand through his long, black, hair.

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine." Cloud smiled at Zack.

* * *

"My experiment will not be a failure! I cannot afford to lose this specimen! You must get him back!" Hojo paced throughout his lab. He spat and yelled about the loss of Aeris, Zack, Red XIII and Jenova.

'Man…why do I always have to deal with Hojo? Why can't Tseng do it? Awww man! Look at him, he's so disgusting!' Reno watched as spittle flew out of Hojo's raving mouth. 'This guy looks like he has rabies. Maybe we should put him down…save us all the trouble. Ew! He's twitching again. That eye…is it larger than the left one? I've never noticed that before!' Reno stared at Hojo's eye.

"Are you listening to me!?" Hojo slapped the table next to him.

"Huh!? Yeah! Yeah!" Reno glanced at the wall.

"I want you to take this." Hojo handed Reno a syringe filled with green fluid. "You have to inject him with this. If not, then we are lost!" Reno felt sick. He hated needles. They gave him the creeps. They reminded him of hospitals and labs…they reminded him of Hojo.

"Yo…I'll get right on it." Reno stared at the needle. A soldier darted into the room.

"Sir! We have confirmation on the whereabouts of the specimen Code Z number one twenty-five! He was last seen heading towards the city, Kalm." The soldier explained the situation to Hojo and Reno.

"Good…Good!" Hojo turned away from the two men. "Reno, give me that syringe…I have an idea."

"Here…What's the plan?" Reno handed over the needle. Hojo ignored the question. He turned and faced the men.

"Perfect…all according to plan. This experiment isn't lost yet gentlemen! Only postponed…"

* * *

Okay! Chapter done! Tell me what ya think! Please review! Oh and don't forget. You think it'd be a good idea to make illustrations? I'll try my best. Thanks for reading. Hopefully, I'll continue to post them quickly!

-Annubis


	6. Chapter 6

Hey hey

Hey hey! Getting the new chapter up! I have an illustration posted on deviant art. If ya want you can check it out. It's nothing big more like a character design. Here's a link that should help! annubis123./ I plan on posting a lot more stuff eventually. Please be patient with me! Heh…I wanna post some illustrations depicting scenes from the chapters! Please review on both the story and pic and if you have any suggestions for future illustrations, by all means please let me know! I want to have as much fun with this as possible! Let's get chapter six up!

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy Vii, Squaresoft does.

* * *

Chapter Six

"What happened?" Zack slowly opened his eyes. 'I feel like I've been through a train wreck…' Zack took a long look at his surroundings. He remembered he made his way to Kalm and had a visit with the innkeeper. Nothing looked familiar. He was in an old bed in a small dark room. A few cracks and holes decorated the cement walls around him. It appeared that he was in a cellar or basement of some kind. There was a small TV and couch in the middle of the room. Nothing else was in the space. Zack rolled his head to his left. To his surprise a plump little girl with dirty blonde pigtails was staring at him.

"Uncle! Uncle! He's awake! The man is awake!" The little girl darted towards the door in the corner of the room. Seconds later the loud thumping of a man darting down the stairs was heard. The innkeeper ran to Zack's side.

"Well, well, well! Look at you! You had me worried, that's for sure! I was afraid you'd never wake up!" The innkeeper poured Zack a glass of water that was sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. "Here! Drink this!" He offered the glass to Zack who emptied it instantly.

"Ah…Thanks! How long have I been out?" Zack questioned the man.

"Let's see…it has been about two days. I went upstairs 'cause I heard a ruckus, and I found you passed out on the floor next to the window. You hit your head pretty hard and broke open a gash that you had." The man pointed to area where the tire on Zack's motorcycle had gashed his forehead. "I bandaged you up as best as I could and decided to get you into bed. I had the rooms booked for later so I moved you into the basement, lucky I did too. A few moments later, some men in blue suits showed up. They were asking some strange questions. I figured they were looking for you but I kept quiet. You seemed like a nice kid, I didn't want you to get into any trouble especially with those gentlemen. I know how the Shinra works. Nasty people work there. You mind telling me why they're lookin' for ya?" The man folded his arms. The girl stared at Zack with a look of amazement in her eyes. Zack took in a long breath and began telling his story.

"I, along with a friend, was kidnapped a long time ago…about five years ago and was experimented on by Shinra's top-notch scientist, Hojo. We managed to escape after five years and were ambushed. I was shot and my friend managed to escape. I thought I was done for, guess not. A few days ago, I woke up in a breaker inside the Shinra Corporation. I had been experimented on once again. I managed to escape and have been looking for my friends. I heard that they headed this way, that's why I showed up here. I guess I had a reaction to something and blacked out. I've been doing that a lot lately. Nothing really makes any sense. I'm sorry about all the trouble, but thank you very much for your help. I really am not looking forward to being taken back to the labs." Zack rubbed the bandage on his forehead.

"You heal very well…I bet your wounds are gone by now…" The little girl broke the silence.

"Oh! This is my niece, Karen. She's the one that has been tending to your wounds. Poor little thing's parents were killed in the Sector Seven accident. She was at school while the incident occurred. I took her in and decided to care for her. When I told her about you she agreed to help me out. I decided I'd do anything to keep Shinra from succeeding. Guess I got some revenge for not letting them take you!" The man lifted his cap and scratched his head. "Let's see how the wounds are doing." Karen helped remove the bandages. Everything was completely healed.

"Wow! Not even a scratch!" The little girl stared in wonder. "You're amazing!" Her eyes stared at Zack like he was a cute puppy.

'Oh, boy. This poor girl has a thing for me.' Zack felt himself blush.

"I was sure you'd at least have a scar!" The innkeeper whistled.

'Must be Jenova's cells…' A loud thumping interrupted Zack's thoughts. A muffled voice sounded like an alarm.

"Hey! Doesn't anyone work here!?" A loud voiced called on the upper floor. In a hurry the innkeeper rushed up the stairs. Zack and Karen looked around the room nervously. Murmuring of the conversation upstairs was barely audible. Zack could hear male voices, but couldn't make out any of the words.

"Oh! So you boys must be Shinra soldiers!" The innkeeper said loud enough for Zack to hear in the basement. In a panic, Zack darted from the bed.

"Here!" The little girl ran across the room. She slid open a panel inside the wall. "Through here! It's an emergency exit. They shouldn't see you; it leads to the back of the building!" The girl pushed Zack through the exit.

"Wait! I need my armor and sword!" Zack turned quickly and looked around the room.

"It's under the bed!" The girl pointed in the bed's direction. Footsteps rushing down the stairs and the sound of the innkeeper throwing a fuss were heard.

"Shit!" Zack ran and slid under the bed and grabbed the armor and sword. After sliding through to the other side, he hopped over the mattress and darted for the exit. The girl slammed the panel shut behind him.

"Whew!" she leaned against the wall. The soldiers burst into the basement and began their search.

* * *

"I have to get to my bike!" Zack ran towards the front of the building but stopped dead in his tracks. "Damn…they got one guarding the front." Zack watched the guard. The soldier was holding a rifle. He was pacing around the bike, not really paying attention to anything. A smile crossed Zack's face as he slowly crept up from behind. He quickly snatched the man's arm that was holding the gun and lifted it over his head. He snapped the arm backwards, breaking it from the socket. He flipped the soldier over his back and threw him against the wall of the neighboring building. The man cried out in pain. Zack hopped onto his bike and started the motor.

"It's him! There he is!" All the soldiers inside the inn came rushing out. They opened fire on Zack as he sped towards the exit of the town. His plan was ruined when he saw a large group blockading the exit led by none other than Shinra's little pet, Scarlet. Zack slammed on his breaks.

"I don't think so…" Scarlet put her hands on her hips. "So sorry, I am Reno's replacement for today. There's some trouble with AVALANCH. They ruined our plans with Fort Condor and will probably start some more trouble in Junon. Too bad you won't be catching up with them." She walked slowly up to Zack. All the Shinra soldiers surrounded him, their weapons pointed at his head.

'There is no way that they'd kill me…Hojo needs me alive.' Zack looked around at the guns.

"Oh…I know what you're thinking…" Scarlet swayed her hips a little. "Don't think that I won't kill you. Hojo could use your body in any condition. Besides, he already brought you back to life once. Kya hahaha!" She cackled like a witch. Zack began to get nervous.

'So…I was dead…' He felt his heart get very heavy.

"Hold it! Drop all your weapons!" The innkeeper ran out into the street. He had a hold of the Soldier that Zack had attacked. He had the soldier's own gun pointed at his head. All the soldiers slowly backed away from Zack and began to lower their weapons. Scarlet spoke up instantly.

"You think I give a damn about one worthless soldier? This mission is way too important to give up, just to spare the life of one helpless soldier." She looked at the soldiers. "Pick up your weapons! Shoot the innkeeper! We don't need him and we don't need the soldier either. This is the man we need." Scarlet wrapped an arm around Zack. He cringed with disgust. The soldiers pointed their weapons at the innkeeper.

"No!" Zack rushed towards the innkeeper but did not make it in time. One shot brought the man down. Many more fired, hitting their own man. Zack stopped dead in his tracks. He pulled out his sword and swung it once, hitting the man that shot the innkeeper. All the soldiers turned and pointed their guns at Zack. Zack dropped his sword. Three men ran and grabbed Zack, keeping him from moving.

"Uncle!" Karen ran towards the battle. She ran straight to Scarlet and slapped her across the face. "How could you do such a thing! You're an awful witch!" Scarlet backhanded the girl.

"You little bitch…" Scarlet pulled out her gun and pointed it in the face of the little girl.

"Don't you dare…!" Zack, in a rage, pulled the men off of him. He threw one into a pile of soldiers, knocking them down like bowling pins. He elbowed another in the face and kicked the other behind the knees. He grabbed his sword and darted towards his target. "RUN!!" He yelled at the girl as he ran and swung his sword down onto Scarlet's hand, knocking the gun away. Scarlet shrieked with pain.

"All of you stay back!" Zack grabbed Scarlet by the hair and pulled the sword up to her throat. All the men dropped their weapons. Scarlet was holding onto her wrist. She was lucky Zack hadn't cut her hand off.

"Long time no see…Zack…" Scarlet glanced at his face. "You know we can all go in peace. I'll do ya' a favor. What do you say?" Scarlet leaned against Zack's chest and pulled her hand back and touched his thigh. Zack leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You wish…" Zack pulled away the sword and hit her across the temple with the handle of his sword, knocking her unconscious. He ran and commenced battle with the remaining standing soldiers. He cut left and right, kicked and punched his way through the line. In a matter of seconds, Zack was the only one standing. He searched the bodies and found an immense amount of gil and some cure materia. He walked up to the innkeeper and to his surprise, Karen was by his side.

"Here…take this money. I'm sorry for the trouble." Zack used the cure materia. "Your uncle should be ok. You just take as good care of him as you did for me, ok?" Zack wiped a tear from the girl's plump cheek. She sniffled and hugged Zack. He patted her head. "I'm so sorry…I have to go though. You get some help from the neighbors…He'll be fine." Zack left the girl and got on his motorcycle. Karen waved her tiny hand at Zack.

"Good Bye…" She sniffled and wiped the tears off of her face.

"Bye." Zack waved back and rode out of the town. He thought of his next objective.

'Junon…at least I won't have to go in a big circle. I can just go south and cut through the mountains. I'll be there in no time! I just hope this bike holds up.'

* * *

"Come on! Breathe!" Cloud was giving CPR to little Priscilla. She had been caught in a battle between AVALANCHE and a winged monster. The battle took too long and she lost consciousness while she was trapped in the water.

"Ack!" The little girl coughed up the water that had invaded her lungs.

"Oh! Thank goodness!" The lady who knew Priscilla ran up and hugged the girl. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Whew…I was getting nervous…" Aeris sighed with relief.

"Yeah, me too. Poor girl." Tifa put her hands on her hips.

"Please! Won't you come in! Come to my place and rest!" The woman grabbed Priscilla and headed for her house. AVALANCHE could not refuse the offer and headed in the same direction. The lady's cottage was decorated with shelves and cases full of trinkets and dolls. There were photos on ever inch of the wall and crafts lining the coffee table and in tables. Everyone sat around the comfy living room. The woman offered everyone some cookies that she made earlier that day. Everyone happily took up on the offer.

"Oh! My legs hurt! And it's so hot here…" Aeris took off her small jacket, exposing her shoulders. She leaned forward and rubbed her legs. Cloud glanced her way, catching a glimpse of her cleavage as she leaned forward. He turned red in the face and quickly looked away.

"My fists hurt…" Tifa removed her gloves and rubbed her knuckles. She stared at Yuffie. They had encountered the ninja girl when they were in the Fort Condor area. Cloud, for some odd reason, invited her to come along with them on their journey. Tifa did not trust the girl. There was something suspicious about her.

"You have such pretty hair!" Priscilla lightly tugged on the ringlet of hair on the side of Aeris head. She giggled.

"Oh! Thank you!" Aeris smiled at the girl.

"You're very pretty too!" Priscilla smiled at Aeris. She then looked at Tifa. "So are you! I hope I can be as pretty as you ladies when I grow up!" Priscilla continued gabbing with Tifa and Aeris. Cloud watched as the two women turned red in the face.

'Neither of them knows how to handle compliments.' Cloud laughed to himself. "Let's get some rest for a bit. Then we have to move out." Cloud leaned back against the cushion of the couch.

* * *

"Whoo hoo! Almost there!" Zack raised his hand in the air. He had sped his way through the mountains, heading past Midgar. He made his way over the top and was a few hundred feet in the air. He followed the trail that would take him to Junon Harbor. A loud roar ruined Zack's excitement. "What was that!?" Zack looked all around. A giant lizard came crashing down from above. Its tail swooped, hitting Zack and his motorcycle, sending him and the bike over the edge of the cliff. The world spun in circles. All Zack could see was sky, mountain, sky, ground, sky, long drop.

'This is it…I'm dead for sure!' Zack closed his eyes, awaiting the six-hundred foot drop. He waited, and waited, and waited even longer.

"What the-?" Zack slowly opened his eyes to find that he was floating in the air. He watched his bike turn into a small dot and burst into a puff of smoke at the bottom of the mountain.

"Ah! What the hell!?" Zack looked around in bewilderment. He began to laugh. "Yeah! Whoo hoo!! Maybe these Jenova cells aren't all that bad! They allow me to fly!" Zack raised his arms in the air and hit something behind his head. "Ow!" He glanced up to find absolutely nothing. He looked from side to side and reached behind his back. A branch had snagged the strap of Zack's jacket, suspending him in the air.

"Awwww!! I can't fly…I'm jes' stuck…great." Zack heard the giant lizard as it growled and shuffled through the trees of the mountain. "Thanks!! Lard ass!!" Zack yelled at the lizard. He had no idea how he was going to get down. A loud snap sounded and Zack flew downward. He quickly grabbed the branch and his jacket. He was not about to let himself share the same fate as his bike.

"Oh man! Oh man!" Zack clenched his teeth. He could not reach the ledge above him and there were no footholds anywhere near him. "Why me?" Zack whined. He waited for minutes, waiting for the branch to give way and break.

"Wark! Wark!" A loud animal sound echoed above Zack's head. He looked up.

"A chocobo!!" Zack smiled and reached for the enlarged bird.

"Wark?" It looked down at Zack and tilted its head in confusion.

"Good chocobo! Come here! Please!?" Zack touched the bird's foot, sending it in a frenzy. It ran away from Zack and out of sight.

"N-No! No! Chocobo!!" Zack began to sob. "Choco-…Wark! Wark!!" Zack helplessly began imitating the golden bird. He was desperate and would try anything. He warked endlessly for minutes…receiving no response.

"Wark? WARK!!" Zack thought for a minute. "Kweh? Kweh kweh?" Zack imitated the female chocobo mating call. 'This better work…'

"Wark! Wark!" The golden chocobo sounded. It appeared over Zack and put its beak in his hair. "Wark?" Zack reached up and grabbed its neck. The chocobo pulled up, rescuing its new mate. He wrapped his arms around the bird and kissed it.

"Oh good birdie! Good golden chocobo! You can help me get to Junon!" Zack pat the sides of the chocobo and hopped on its back. The bird danced in enthusiasm. "Jes' don't get any ideas. I'm not a girl." Zack and the chocobo continued their journey towards Junon Harbor.

* * *

"I feel like an idiot." Cloud was dressed in a Soldier uniform preparing for President Rufus' sendoff parade. After the well deserved rest, cloud quickly headed for Junon via the harbor. Thanks to Priscilla's dolphin he was able to get onto the top beam and climb to the Junon airport. He entered the building and was immediately spotted by a Shinra captain. He was ordered to get into uniform and get ready for the parade. Now he was stuck doing tricks for the president.

"How did I get in this situation? I wonder if everyone else is ok." Cloud looked throughout the crowd that had gathered in the streets.

"All right! The parade starts in five minutes! Move out!" All the soldiers began marching. As they neared the beginning of the parade, the sound of cheering and band music heightened in volume.

'I just hope everyone makes it on the boat. We have to stop Sephiroth!' Cloud marched, shouldering his gun.

* * *

Zack arrived in Junon within minutes, thanks to the speedy chocobo. At the entrance were a woman and a little girl. Zack approached them quickly.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a group of people here recently? One of the men in the group is named Cloud and has spiky blonde hair?" The girl and the woman stared at each other and then looked at Zack with large smiles on their faces.

"Are you one of their friends?" The little girl asked.

"Yeah. I used to work with Cloud. I really need to get to them quickly!" Zack politely smiled at the girl. The woman spoke up.

"They were here about an hour ago. They went up to the Junon airport! I think they said something about heading towards Costa del Sol. But you better hurry! It sounds like the parade just started! The boat will be leaving very soon!" The woman looked at the little girl.

"You'll need help! The entrance is heavily guarded! Come on! Quickly! My dolphin will carry you to the top beam up there! That's how Cloud got up there." The girl pointed to a beam that connected to the structure holding up the Junon airport. Zack didn't have time to ask questions. He needed to leave immediately. He followed the girl into the water. "From there you can safely get to the airport!" The girl blew her whistle and a dolphin began flying through the water towards Zack.

"Oh! Was there a girl with them?" Zack asked quickly.

"Yeah three of them!" The girl smiled. "One was real pretty! She had the most beautiful hair I'd ever seen! I think her name was…Hold on!" The dolphin hit Zack in the rear.

"WOAH!!" He reached around the dolphin's neck as it flew to the top beam. Zack jumped off the dolphin and landed on the top beam. He glanced at Priscilla and waved. "THANKS!!"

"YOU'RE WELCOME!!" The girl waved back and headed towards the shore.

"WAIT! WHAT WAS THE GIRL'S NAME!?" Zack yelled out to the girl.

"AERIS!!" The girl ran up to Zack's chocobo.

"WHAT ABOUT HIM?" She sat on the bird.

"HE'S NOT MINE! HE'S WILD! YOU CAN HAVE HIM!" Zack turned and climbed up to the airport.

* * *

'This place is packed!' Zack weaved his way in and out of the crowd observing the parade. He had to hurry. 'There it is!' Zack ran up to the boat that would be carrying the president to Costa Del Sol. There were two soldiers guarding the entrance. Zack had to think of a plan fast.

"Hey! I think there is a guy over there that is planning on shooting the president! A real crazy man! He's got a rocket launcher and everything! I think he's hiding on top of that building over there!" Zack pointed to the top of a bar that was back by the airport. The soldiers glanced at each other and quickly ran from their position. "So…stupid…" Zack ran on board. He hid in the cargo room behind a group of boxes. Zack didn't want to make any surprise entrances yet. He decided it would be a better idea to look for Aeris when the boat docked in Costa del Sol.

"Yes mother…I will kill them all…" A soft voice came from above the stairway.

"Who is that?" Zack poked his head above the boxes. The sight before his eyes sent him flying back. A flash of black and silver walked by the stairway. "S-Sephiroth!!" Zack felt himself shaking. His senses immediately filled with the sound of loud cries and screeching. Zack flung his head back; he hit the wall behind him and fell to the floor. He convulsed and coughed up blood. His body was reacting to Sephiroth. Everything fell into darkness.

* * *

"So, tell me, what does the Great Sephiroth do for fun?" Zack leaned against the table that Sephiroth was sitting at. He took a swig from his beer.

"What? Oh…heh. I don't know. I'm kind of a loner I guess you could say…" Sephiroth smiled.

"A loner!? You!? Sheesh! I thought that you would, at least, be surrounded by women constantly!" Zack laughed to himself.

"What? You're crazy…" Sephiroth looked at Zack. He couldn't keep a straight face. "Well…There was this one time…" Sephiroth chuckled to himself. He raised his beer to his lips.

"And…??" Zack pulled up a chair and leaned in.

"This one girl…she had short black hair. She was a model. Well I ran into her one day because she was doing an ad for Shinra. She was all donned up in this SOLDIER uniform that was altered to show her…how do you say…features." Sephiroth's face turned red. "It was this tiny miniskirt and tank top. She had this armor that barely covered anything. I don't even remember what the ad was for. All I could think of was how damn hot she looked in that outfit!" Sephiroth laughed out loud. He had a hand on his stomach. He shook his head and looked at Zack.

"NO WAY! I can't believe you jes' said that!!" Zack fell out of his chair, laughing. He quickly sat up and raised an eyebrow. "So…did you two…uh…ya' know."

"Are you nuts!? Of course!" Sephiroth and Zack laughed together.

"Oh man…you are one crazy sonofabitch!" Zack's words began to slur. "Hey…if ya' were a food, what would you be?" Zack stared at Sephiroth.

"What kind of question is that!?" Sephiroth thought long and hard about it. "…A cucumber…heh…heh, heh, heh!" He raised an eyebrow at Zack. Zack thought about it and cracked up laughing.

"You are dirty! I've never seen this side of you before!" The two men clinked their beer bottles together. "Cheers!"

"To Shinra!" Sephiroth lifted his bottle.

"To our mission!" Zack raised his even higher.

"To…the women!" Sephiroth downed the last of his drink.

"To the WOMEN!!" Zack joined in.

* * *

Zack woke up lying on the cold floor of the boat. Everything was completely silent. There was no sound of alarm, no sound of the men working, nothing. Zack looked around the room and realized that the ship was no longer moving.

"Shit! I missed 'em!" Zack hit his head against the wall.

* * *

Ok that's the new chapter. Hope it was entertaining. Remember to review and also check out my darn pic! Ill try to get more posted asap! Thanks for reading!

-annubis


	7. Chapter 7

NEW CHAPTER

NEW CHAPTER!! Sorry it took so long to post the new one! Been real busy lately with classes and other poopy stuff. Well I devoted the rest of my night to writing and posting the new chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading and the reviews. Also, thanks to those of you who checked out my art. I got another one up in scraps that I plan on coloring soon, hopefully it'll look better. Please have patience with me…right now I am a sloth. For those of you who haven't checked out the work go to this: annubis123./ :this should take you to my page. All right, let's get typing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Squaresoft does.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Zack rushed his way up the stairs and to the upper floors of the ship that had taken him to Costa del Sol, cursing himself the whole time for his weakness. He passed many fallen guards who appeared to be killed by none other than the sword that Sephiroth would wield.

"How? How is that man still alive? I just don't understand how Sephiroth could've lived after the Nibelheim incident. Why did he show up now? Where has he been the last five years?" Zack ran across the grated floor and out into the open. No Shinra guard appeared to be in sight. He did not want to stick around to find out if any of them survived. Zack quickly hopped over the edge of the boat and darted across the port, heading for the beach. On his way, he noticed a rather large cruise ship ported next to the President's.

"That might explain why the bodies were left on the ship. Shinra didn't want to cause panic throughout Costa del Sol. Wouldn't want to ruin everyone's vacation…" Zack scoffed as he carried on towards the beach. There was a gentle breeze that swept through the area. Zack enjoyed the view; bright blue skies, large, puffy white clouds, the warm, tan sand, the crashing waves, and the young ladies clad in their bikinis.

"Yup…I could definitely get used to this place." Zack walked amongst the crowd of tourists. All of the beach bunnies walked by, staring at Zack. He could feel himself blush. "I need to find Aeris!" He quickly gave up on the beach, knowing that AVALANCHE would not be taking a vacation, but chasing after their fiend, Sephiroth. Zack rushed throughout the town, being brought to the exit. He wished he knew how long he had been on the boat. From the looks of it, they had not been around for a while.

"Did you hear!?" A young, tan woman ran up to her short, plump friend. "They say that Sephiroth was here!" The girl whispered to her friend.

"WHAT!?" Her plump friend jumped with surprise.

"SHHH! Keep it down! We can't talk too loud; they don't want the tourists to panic. He is long gone by know." The young woman waved her hand in front of her face.

"How did you find out?" The plump figure leaned in towards her friend.

"Well…there was this cute guy at the bar. He looked distraught about something and I happened to get it out of him. That is why I am not supposed to say anything. But it doesn't matter, the news was on and there were numerous reports of sightings. People are calling in, saying they have seen Sephiroth in the Mt. Corel/ North Corel region. I bet this place will go up in a panic any time soon. Maybe we should head back to our room! I don't want to be caught down here when people freak out, thinking the Great Sephiroth is going to appear and cause trouble." The young woman walked towards the Costa del Sol beach house. Her plump friend was by her side. Their constant chatter faded quickly and took on another subject.

"Mt. Corel…Looks like I have a long day ahead of me." Zack slid on his sunglasses and headed South East towards Mt. Corel.

* * *

Theme park music rang loudly into Sephiroth's ears. All the neon lights flashed across his face. He hated loud, bright locations. They reminded him of game shows. Sephiroth trudged towards the entrance of the dreadful park.

"Hello Sir! Welcome to the Gold Saucer! What type of pass will you like to purchase today?" A bubbly girl with blonde hair bobbed her head with every word she made. It made Sephiroth sick. Her small frame, blonde hair, and gestures reminded him of Scarlet.

"…Just passing through." Sephiroth walked right by the ticket booth and through the entrance.

"Wait!! Sir! You have to pay!" The girl ran towards the tall, dark man. Sephiroth quickly turned, pulling out his sword. He stood facing the girl, aiming his Masamune at her throat. He could see her gulp with fear. That look was priceless. He loved it when he put someone in their place. He loved the look of fear.

"Y-you're the Great Sephiroth, aren't you!?" The girl fell backwards, landing on his backside rather hard. She made a sound of discomfort as her rear landed on the cold cement. She looked like she was about to cry. "Please, Sir! I-I didn't know! I-I was just doing my job! I'll get fired if I…" She hung her head. Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

'Humans are so weak…' He sheathed his sword and turned on his heal, heading for his next destination. He made it to the round entrance that contained the tunnels that would take him to any location in the park. He looked around, searching for the right hole.

"GAH!" Sephiroth fell to his knees. He held onto his stomach and leaned forward. A loud screeching screamed into his brain. "Wha- What is this!?" He lifted his hands slowly to his head, trying to gain comfort from all the pain. The sound only got louder and his body began to ache feverishly. He looked around, seeing if anyone was near.

'_I detect a disturbance within your thoughts…'_ Jenova's voice echoed as the screeching reached higher levels.

'Mother! Where…are you going?' Jenova's presence seemed to leave him. Sephiroth's eyes unglazed slightly. He felt like a heavy weight was being lifted from him.

'_Don't you dare lose connection with me! You need me to survive! You're nothing without me!' _Jenova hissed._ 'There seems to be a stronger force approaching. It is getting stronger by the minute, I fear he will reach you soon… you must leave immediately! Go to Nibelheim. The clones will follow.'_ Sephiroth felt the pain dissipate and heard the screeching turn into a soothing purr. His eyes glazed over once more.

"Is the clone near? No…Cloud isn't that strong. He has never been able to do this! This is a stronger power…Another of Hojo's failed experiments?" Sephiroth slowly stood up. Strands of silver hair remained in his face. "It can't be..."

The sound of his boots echoed through the corridor and down the tunnel, towards the nearest exit that would lead him towards his next location, Nibelheim.

"I'm an Ancient…no one can defeat me." His laughter echoed throughout the tunnels, reigning over all the music that boomed through the park.

* * *

"Why don't you just get outta here!?" Barret was surrounded by the civilians of Corel.

"Yeah, don't you think you've caused enough trouble!?" Some of them held their fists out, getting ready to fight with the giant man. Barret stood in place, taking it all in.

"Hey! What the hell is going on!?" Cloud darted between Barret and the villagers. He held his arms out, pushing two men away from his friend.

"It's Ok….You heard 'em…it's my fault the town was…destroyed…" Barret hung his head.

"Barret, what happened?" Aeris put a delicate hand on the strong man's shoulder. He twitched under her touch.

"Sorry …" He shook his head. All the villagers left to continue their work.

"What happened?" Cloud folded his arms.

"My hometown used to be around here." Barret sunk even lower. He wanted to disappear.

"What do you mean 'used to'?" Red approached the man.

"It ain't here no more. Heard it got buried…in just four years."

"But how could those people say those terrible things?" Aeris shook her head.

"Ah…It's my fault. All my fault…" Barret sat down on the dust and rocks beneath his feet. "My hometown, Corel, It was a mining town. Small town it was. It was so dusty, calm and peaceful. It was the first time I heard the word 'Mako Reactor'." Barret continued his story. He told his friends of how Shinra wanted to use the reactor for Mako. Barret did not mind the idea at first because he wanted to take care of his wife, who was on her deathbed. Life was going to be easier. Shinra, however, blamed the people for an explosion that occurred, stating it was a rebel group. He and his friend, Dyne went through so much trouble. Dyne was killed by the Shinra soldiers. Barret was holding onto his hand, trying to lift him up from the edge of the cliff that he had fallen off of. The machine guns made contact with both of the man's arms, sending Dyne to his death. The entire town was burned down and Barret's wife had died.

"That's terrible…" Tifa covered her face.

"Well I guess that's true. But more than Shinra I couldn't forgive myself. Never shoulda gone along with the building of the reactor."

"Don't blame yourself. We were all fooled by the promises Shinra made back then." Tifa sat next to Barret.

"That's why…that's why I get so pissed off! Not only did they take advantage of me… but I lost my wife, Myrna, too…" Barret covered his face.

"Hey, everyone! If you want to get to the 'Gold Saucer' hurry and get on." The conductor of the Ropeway opened the doors. Everyone slowly headed for the blue vehicle.

"Dyne was my best friend. We was so close ever since we was kids…" Barret followed the rest of the group.

The propellers of the Ropeway spun quickly and sped off towards the Gold Saucer. The group sat quietly. Barret's story was not a happy one. And the fact that they were going to a theme park did not calm the mood since they were searching for Sephiroth. Everyone readjusted themselves in their seats, they all were apparently uncomfortable. Cloud stared out the windows and watched the bright lights as they lit up the sky. The neon pinks and yellows reflected off of his Mako eyes. The sound of music quickly rang into the silence of the cab. The sights and sounds were overwhelming at first. The Ropeway came to an abrupt stop. They all exited, Yuffie leading the way.

"Whoa! Check out this place!" Yuffie jumped up and down. "Oh boy! This is gonna be great!"

"It's not a vacation…" Red XIII rubbed against her legs.

"Party-pooper!" Yuffie stuck her tongue out at the creature. Red stared at her and then looked towards the ticket booth. Cloud purchased the one day pass, the other was more than everyone's gil put together.

"Robbery…" Cloud muttered to himself as he passed out the tickets.

"Wow! Let's have fun! I know this isn't the right time to do this." Aeris turned to Barret. "Hey Barret, cheer up!" Aeris hopped in front of the man and leaned forward.

"I ain't in no cheery mood. So jes' leave me alone." Barret crossed his arms and stuck out his chest.

"Really? That's too bad." Aeris turned away quickly and faced Cloud. "Let's go!" She wrapped her arm around his. Tifa approached Aeris.

"Wasn't that a little harsh, Aeris!?" Tifa whispered to her.

"Just act normal when this happens." Aeris whispered back.

"You think so…?" Tifa looked back at Barret with concern.

"Of course!" She yelled out loud. She looked back at Barret too. "We're gonna go play…"

"So PLAY! Messin' around &! Don't forget we're after Sephiroth!" Barret ran ahead to Wonder Square.

"I think he's mad." Aeris glanced at Tifa.

"He'll be fine. He seems to be doing a little better now. Be careful, Sephiroth might be around." Tifa turned and looked at the tunnels.

"I wish we could just forget everything and have fun!" Aeris looked around the room. Cloud and Aeris headed for the arcade. Tifa ran into the virtual fighter room.

"Hey you! What're you lookin' so down for!?" A giant Mog with a black and white cat approached Cloud and Aeris. How 'bout it? Want me to read your fortune!? A bright future! A happy future! Oh, but don't hold it against me if it's not a great prediction!" The cat yelled through a mega phone. He quickly brought it down and smiled at the two.

"Huh?" Cloud glanced at Aeris.

"Oh, so sorry. I'm a fortune telling machine. The name's Cait Sith!" The cat held out his hand.

"You can only read the future?" Cloud shook the cat's hand.

"You kiddin'?! I can find missing things, missing people, anything!" Cait Sith waved his arms through the air with enthusiasm.

"Then can you tell me where a man named Sephiroth is?" Cloud's eye's bulged out.

"Sephiroth, right!? Okay, here goes!" Cait Sith's giant Mog body swayed back and forth. A ticket popped out of the Mog's body with a pleasant 'ding'. He handed Cloud the ticket.

"…Ordinary luck. It will be an active fortune. Give into the goodwill of others and something big'll happen after summer. Wait…what's this!?" Cloud shoved the ticket in the cat's face.

"Huh? Let me try again." Cait Sith did his little jig again and handed Cloud the new ticket.

"Be careful of forgetfulness. Your lucky color is…blue?...Forget it." Cloud dropped the ticket to the floor.

"Wait, Wait give me another chance! Wait, let me try it again!" Cait Sith swayed even faster and gave Cloud the new ticket once again.

"What the!?" Cloud glanced at Aeris.

"What?" She looked at the ticket.

"What you pursue will be yours. But you will lose something dear." Cloud glared at Cait Sith.

"I don't know if it's a good thing or bad…This is the first time I ever got something like this!" Cait Sith grabbed the ticket. His beady, cat pupils dilated. He looked at Cloud. "Then, shall we?" He smiled and purred with delight.

"What're you talking about?" Aeris stared at the cat.

"As a fortune teller, I can't help but think about this. If I don't see what it leads to, I won't be able to relax. That's why I'm going with you!" The cat jumped up and down.

"What're we going to do, Cloud?" Aeris held onto Cloud's arm.

"I'm comin' with you no matter what you say!" Cait Sith pushed the two towards Battle Square.

"H-Hey!" Cloud looked back at the giant Mog. They jumped down the hole towards Battle Square. Aeris and Cloud lightened up a little.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt to have another with us. We'll need all the help we can get.' Cloud smiled at Aeris. 'No matter what the situation is, she stays so calm.' Cloud admired her.

Cloud's smile quickly faded. A Shinra troop came stumbling out of the building. He walked towards the group and fell at Cloud's feet. Cloud checked for a pulse.

"Dead…" Cloud shook his head. He clenched his teeth and darted towards the stairs. He was seething.

"What!? Why!? Cloud!? Where are you going!?" Aeris ran after Cloud. Cait Sith followed the group into the Battle Arena. The sight wasn't pretty. Dead soldiers covered the floor. Blood pooled from beneath them.

"Did Sephiroth do this? No, it's not him….They're all shot!" Cloud turned towards Aeris. "Sephiroth would never use a gun!"

"Ugh…" A receptionist crawled out from under her desk. Cloud ran to her side.

"Hey, what happened?" He helped her up.

"Ugh…A man with a gun…on his arm…" She held a hand up to her forehead.

"It can't be!" Aeris balled her hands into fists and held them against her cheeks. She was horrified.

"Hold it right there and stay quiet!" A Shinra MP ran into the room and pointed his gun at the group. More MPs followed, along with the owner of the Gold Saucer, Dio.

"Did you guys do this?!" Dio approached Cloud.

"N…No! It wasn't us!" Cloud looked around the room.

"Hurry and run, it's gonna get ugly." Cait Sith told Cloud. The three ran into the battle room, looking for a means of escape.

"Hold it! That's as far as you go!" Dio snapped his fingers. Robots entered the room and surrounded the small group.

"Wait! Listen to…" Cloud failed to get the man's attention. More robots entered as the MPs covered the exits. Cloud batted at them with his sword.

"There's no need to listen, pay for your crime down below!! Do it!" Dio pointed at the furthest MP. The MP pressed the switch next to him. The floor beneath Cloud, Aeris, and Cait Sith's feet opened up. They fell into darkness.

* * *

"Oh…What a dump." Zack finally made it to Mt. Corel. He walked across the train tracks. "I just hope that there are no trains. I don't think this thing could support one. And I certainly don't wanna encounter one." He took one last step before hearing a loud cracking noise.

'Oh, shit…'

Zack fell through the tracks. The fall seemed endless. There was no way he would survive the fall if he did not do something.

'No chocobo to save you this time!' Zack reached out and grabbed the ledge of one of the broken support beams of the bridge. He pulled and flipped upwards, balancing on the beam. He leaned against the vertical beam and rested his head against it.

"Whew! That was Close…now I gotta get back up there!" Zack whined. A low growling sounded from above. "That…doesn't sound good." Five large bombs flew towards Zack. As they ran into each other, they hit the beams next to them, starting many fires. The debris flew down along with them.

'Must've woken them up from all the noise I made.' Zack darted forward, jumping from beam to beam. The bombs ran into his sides, knocking him off and onto the beams below. Zack sliced and swung his sword, killing one of the bright red fire bombs. The other ones grew in anger.

"This is gonna be a pain!" Zack jumped up and grabbed a horizontal beam above him. He hoisted himself up just as a bomb flew towards his legs. It flew above him rather quickly. Zack jumped and kicked it across its monstrous face. The bomb flew back a hundred yards, breaking every beam in its path. It exploded upon contact with another bomb that had fallen behind, sending the other one to its death also. Zack mentally hit himself. 'I'm gonna end up bringing down the entire train bridge if I keep this up!'

"Ahh!!" A bomb hit the rafter beneath Zack's feet. It growled and spun beneath him. Flames burst through its surface, getting ready to sacrifice itself to rid the place of Zack. As fast as he could, Zack jumped into the air and reached for the overhead beam. He flung himself into the air, climbing upwards as the bomb exploded. The force of the blow sent Zack spiraling upwards. He crashed into the beams overhead, splinters crushed into his body.

"Ugh…Is it over yet?" Zack looked up and realized he had a few more levels to go before he made it back to the top of the train bridge. He looked around, searching for the fifth bomb. "Maybe it ran away in fear." Zack chuckled to himself as he quickly climbed the rest of the way to the top. He pulled himself up and looked around. No monsters were in view. Zack smiled and ran the rest of the way across the train bridge, skipping over the holes that would send him back below. He was almost across when the dreadful growl sounded once again.

"Where is it?" Zack looked around. The last bomb flew in front of Zack, blocking his path to North Corel. Zack glared at the bomb. "Son-of-a…" He realized that the bomb was full grown. It waited for Zack to attack so it could explode and take Zack down with it. Zack and the bomb stared at each other. Everything was silent. A gentle breeze blew, followed by the cry of a chocobo off in the distance, and that was the sign. Zack was sent sprinting in the bomb's direction. The ball of flames flew towards its enemy, growing even larger, getting ready to blow. Zack leaped into the air, flipping over the bomb, twisting and spiraling. He swung his sword behind his back as he landed, hitting the monster. As soon as his feet met the ground, he dove and somersaulted away from the bomb. In a split second there was a flash of light and the bridge and ground blew out from underneath Zack's feet, followed by a loud erupting sound. Zack flailed his arms in a desperate attempt to grab the ledge. He grabbed a nearby boulder that was protruding from the face of the cliff. He clung on to the rock for his life. He slowly pulled himself up, small embers falling behind and above him. Zack safely made it up the face of the cliff. He rolled over and flopped onto the grass.

"Wow…that was enough excitement for one day…" Zack pulled himself up and began walking the rest of the way to North Corel. "Can't rest yet, gotta keep on moving." Zack continued walking and whined out loud.

"WHY ME!?" He hung his head low. His black bangs hanging over his charred face. He had soot and black powder all over his skin. "I look like a mess." He made his way to the rope bridge that would take him to Corel. Zack cringed; he had enough of bridges for one day. He sprinted across it, avoiding any conflict that would have occurred if he took his sweet time. He did not dare to even look back.

"Finally!" Zack stumbled over the loose pebbles in the dirt of North Corel.

'Man…people actually live here?' Zack felt sorry for the villagers. He watched as they dug in the rock, their clothes covered with dirt and torn. He made his way across the tiny village, ignoring the rude looks and stares he received. He walked up to the platform of the Ropeway. The conductor smiled at him.

"Good evening sir. You planning on going to the Gold Saucer?" A short, thin woman with brown curly hair stared at him with her dull grey eyes.

"Yeah…I have to catch up with some friends." Zack leaned against the booth.

"Oh! Well you're in luck! This is the last trip the Ropeway will be making tonight!" The girl opened the doors to the cab. "All aboard!" She giggled. Zack gave her a friendly smile and got into the cab. He sank into the dark leather seat and sighed.

'I haven't had any rest all day.' The propellers started running and lifted Zack towards the amusement park. Zack closed his eyes.

"Might as well get some rest. Nothing I can do while I am in here."

* * *

Aeris was humming to herself while she tended to her precious flowers. Zack watched her quietly. She would be in the garden for hours, completely oblivious to the world around her. Zack watched her delicate touch. Her golden bracelets clanged together as she fed her beauties. Zack remembered the day he bought her those bracelets. It was for their year anniversary. She was upset because the Turks had been bothering her all day. He had hugged her and sat her on the bench next to her flowers and handed her a package.

'Her eyes lit up when she say the bracelets.' Zack smiled as the memory passed. Aeris had never received any real jewelry. Her mother never had much money and Aeris was always too modest to buy anything for herself. She always spent all her money on the flowers and on groceries for her and her mother. Zack wanted to give her something special.

"What are you staring at?" Aeris tilted her head at Zack. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Just you…" He watched her as she gracefully twirled before him. Her hair was up in a partial ponytail. The typical pink ribbon planted on top with the green orb present as well. Zack reached for Aeris wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Hey!" she giggled and glanced over her shoulder.

"You…Pay more attention to those flowers than you do me!" Zack gently placed her on his lap.

"They need lots of tender love and care! They are delicate. It takes a lot of work!" Aeris turned her head back to look at her boyfriend. She had a few strands of hair in her eyes. Zack brushed them away.

"I need love and care too…I'm delicate." Zack pouted. His blue eyes turned into glass as fake tears welled up.

"Oh you! You're SOLDIER First Class! Not…a flower!" She poked Zack on the nose. She admired his black hair. The dark colors brought out his pale blue eyes, accentuating his best feature.

"I am a wild flower!" Zack tugged at Aeris' gardening gloves. She helped him take them off and then leaned against his chest. Zack leaned forward, resting his chin on her shoulder. He closed his eyes, resting against her form.

"You're the rarest flower of them all…" Aeris turned and kissed Zack on the cheek.

* * *

The Ropeway came to an abrupt stop, thudding against the side walls. Zack sat upright. He heard no music. Everything seemed dead. He did hear the sound of loud voices, as if there were trouble brewing. Zack hopped out of the cab and ran towards the entrance of the Gold Saucer. He saw a girl at the ticket booth, talking with a bunch of customers and workers.

"What's going on?" Zack pulled off his sunglasses and slid them into his jacket pocket.

"Sephiroth! Sephiroth is here! And right after he showed up, this other group came and started busting up the Shinra soldiers! They killed them all!" The girl put her hands on Zack's shoulders. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you in. It's too dangerous."

"Tell me about the group that showed up. Was there a man with blonde, spiky hair and bright blue eyes?" Zack looked at the entrance.

"Yeah…there was. He had a large sword too and a weird dog-thing! It talked too! I didn't know what to charge it for admission!" The girl held herself upright. She looked like she was going to be sick. "Anyways, this group shows up and then all the Shinra soldiers are shot down and dead. The group was immediately arrested and is currently in the desert prison. You know them?" Zack nodded and walked towards the entrance.

"You can't go in there!"

"You're crazy!" All the customers and workers chased after him.

"Stay back! I don't need any conflict with you! I've had enough trouble today!" Zack glared at the group, his eyes glowing ferociously. He turned and walked inside the Gold Saucer, pulling out his sword.

'Looks like things are going to get worse from here on…' Zack tapped the sword against his shoulder.

* * *

Whew. Another chapter posted. Sorry for the delay. I still have tons of notes for this chapter but it was just going to take way too long! Ill continue in the next chapter. Don't worry, I'll post ASAP! Not as much humor in here as the previous chapters. Things may get a little more serious from here on. But please continue reading! I hope it is still interesting! Please Review! I like lots of reviews! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Ok ok

Ok ok! New chapter, once again I hope you all been enjoying the fic. Sorry about all the darn trouble with the stupid link to my deviantart page. Such a pain, I dunno why its not working. Try this…just go to and then type in before deviantart, "annubis123." With the dot at the end of it. So it'll look like www.annubis123. ha ha…I sound so stupid! Im not good at explaining things. If that doesn't work, then the internet is messed up! Cause I never have problems! Poo…anyways. Got to get this new chapter up. I posted the last one at 2:30-3:00 am and got real tired. I still had lots of notes for the chapter so I decided to end it there and post the rest in a new one. Oh and I got 1000 hits, but now it won't add anymore hits since I posted chapter 7. what's goin on? I know people are reading it cause I already got 5 reviews on it. Phew. Well I hope you like the new chapter! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII, Squaresoft does.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Stay back! This is something I gotta deal with! Jes' leave me alone!" Barret loaded his gun-arm and ran away from his group of friends towards a lonely shack. They were thrown into the desert prison located at the base of the Gold Saucer.

"Whew! That's one of your friends!? He sure looks dangerous…" Cait Sith wobbled.

"Cloud, what should we do? Barret's not his normal self!" Aeris trembled as she held onto Cloud's arm. The group followed Barret.

"Didn't I tell you not to come in here!?" Barret raised his gun and aimed it at the group.

"J-Just hold on for a second! We just want to talk! You'll understand if you just hear us out!" Cait Sith covered his face. Barret's arm slowly moved, finding his target. A loud shot sounded, killing the silence of the room.

* * *

"Let them loose!" Zack tightened his grip on his sword. "Let 'em loose or I'll slit his throat!" The blade quickly pulled in closer to Dio's throat.

"Listen to me, man! I have no idea what's goin' on, but you're asking for trouble!" Dio shook with fear as a trickle of blood dripped down the length of Zack's sword.

"My friend's, they were framed. Let them loose! Get them out of the prison, immediately. There is no way they would be that stupid…killing Shinra soldiers for no reason. It has to be someone else!" Zack clenched his teeth. He knew he was taking a risk, but he needed to get his friends away from any danger, especially Aeris. The MP's backed away and lowered their guns.

"Get out of here! Let me handle this! We had enough chaos for one day!" Dio ordered the MPs to leave. With reluctance, they backed away and out of the room. "Ok, ok. So we found another man with a gun on his arm. Many prisoners have been killed below by a man with a gun-arm. It occurred right before we picked up your friend. So we suspect that someone else is massacring everyone." A bead of sweat dropped from Dio's forehead.

"Then why did you arrest my friends? If you knew that there was another man with a gun-arm killing men in the prison, then why did you have to arrest them?" Zack was getting impatient.

"D-Don't ask me! It was Shinra orders! They knew it would be a good opportunity to get those guys! I-I had nothing to do with it!" Dio shook with fear.

"Get them out of there immediately, and provide them with the proper supplies before they leave." Zack pushed Dio towards the intercom. "…now…"

"Yeah, yeah. Just get that thing away from me." Dio pointed to Zack's sword. He grabbed for the intercom and began giving his new orders to the officers in the prison.

* * *

"Didn't want none of ya to get involved." Barret was sitting on the couch in the shack by the window. The body of a thief was lying on the floor next to him. The thief had been hiding behind the couch, waiting for the chance to mug everyone. Barret had luckily seen the man when he first entered the room.

"Yeah were already involved in this. We saw you and hurried here, so come on Barret just tell us what's going on." Tifa leaned against the wall, tightening her gloves.

"You guys…" Barret hung his head.

"I heard that the murders at the Battle Arena were done by a man with a gun-arm…was that you?" Red padded across the floor.

"That's another…Another man that got a gun grafted into one of his arms. It was four years ago…" Barret thought about the day he and Dyne were shot at. He replayed the incident to his friends, about his arm being badly wounded. "From then on, I couldn't use my right arm no more. I was depressed for a while but then I threw away my artificial arm and got this gun grafted in. Got a new right arm to get revenge on Shinra, who took everything away. Back then, I heard the doc' say there was another man who got the same operation as me. But his was the left arm." Barret ran his hand over the smooth metal of his gun-arm.

"But Dyne's injury was the same as yours, right?" Aeris tilted her head.

"Yeah, that's right. He was deceived by Shinra too. He'll probably join us to fight against the Shinra!" Tifa walked away from the wall and next to Barret.

"Wouldn't bet on it…I gotta 'pologize to Dyne before I can rest in peace, an' that's why I gotta go alone!" Barret stood up and headed for the door.

"Do whatever you want…is that what you want to hear!?" Cloud grabbed Barret and spun him around to face him. "Well I can't let you do it! Because if you die on me, I'm gonna have nightmares!" Cloud smiled.

"Barret…this isn't the end." Aeris stood next to Tifa.

"Weren't you going to save the planet?" Tifa put her hands on her hips.

"Shit! Tifa you oughtta know by now…" Barret looked at her and smiled a little.

"That's all right. I'm not so different from you." Tifa smiled.

"So there it is Barret…we're coming with you!" Cloud put a reassuring hand on Barret's shoulder.

* * *

Zack wandered the Gold Saucer. After explaining everything to Dio, the preparations for AVALANCHE's release were completed very easily. Dio had felt bad for all the trouble that was caused. He too did not like the Shinra. Zack came across the arcade. He was to have some fun while waiting for his friends. Dio would find him when everything was ready.

"What's this?" Zack came across a virtual fighter game. "…Coooooool." Zack slowly approached the machine. He had never been to a place like the Gold Saucer, he never made enough money and his family was too poor. He pushed in two gold coins to play the game.

"All right…" Zack looked at the high score screen. "…Tifa, I'm gonna beat you're high score!" Zack took his stance, preparing for his battle.

* * *

The sound of bullets ricocheting was heard. Barret approached the man, who was standing by the edge of a cliff, very slowly.

"Dyne…is that you?" Barret stopped in his tracks. The man stopped shooting.

"Now that's a voice I haven't heard in years." The man slowly turned his head and looked towards Barret. "A voice I'll never forget."

"I always hoped I'd be able to see you again someday. I knew you were alive somewhere…we had the same operation." Barret took a few steps forward. "Listen to me, Dyne…I-" A bullet flew in Barret's direction.

"What's that?...I hear her voice!" Dyne looked at the sky. Barret had a look of confusion. "I hear her voice, Eleanor's voice. Begging me…not to hate your rotten guts! That's why I didn't hunt you down." Dyne's eyes seemed to be made of ice.

"I know I was stupid, I'm not asking you to forgive me. But what're you doin' in a place like this? Why ya' wanna kill those that ain't even involved? Why?" Barret slammed his fist into a nearby pile of junk.

"Why!? The hell do you care for!? Are the people killed going to understand why? Are the people of Corel going to understand just hearing Shinra's excuses? I don't CARE what the reason is! All they give us are artillery and stupid excuses…what's left is a world of despair and emptiness…" Dyne looked around at his surroundings. Barret stood quietly. "You still wanna hear why…All right, I'll tell ya. Cause I want to destroy everything." Dyne raised his gun and fired once. "The people of this city." Another shot. "This city itself." Another shot. "THE" shot. "WHOLE" shot "WORLD!" one last shot. "I got nothing left in this world. Corel, Eleanor…Marlene…" Tears welled up in Dyne's eyes.

"Dyne, Marlene….Marlene's still alive." Dyne slowly looked up at Barret. His eyes were glowing with rage. "I went back to town. I thought she was gone, for sure. That is why I wanted to be by her side…'till the end." Barret thought of his wife. "That's when I found her…found Marlene. She's in Midgar. Let's go see her together all right?" Barret held out a hand.

"So…she's still alive…All right Barret. I guess that means you and I gotta fight." Dyne loaded his gun-arm.

"WHAT!?" Barret took a step back.

"Eleanor's alone all by herself. I've got to take Marlene to her." Dyne's face was expressionless.

"Dyne…are you insane!?" Barret held his ground.

"Marlene wants to see her mom, don't she?" Dyne unloaded his clip in Barret's direction.

"Stop, Dyne! I can't die yet!" Barret shielded his face. Dyne stopped firing.

"Oh, yeah! Well my life's been over ever since then!" He continued firing.

"Stop it! I don't wanna fight you!" Barret began loading his gun.

"Barret!!" Cloud ran towards Barret.

"Cloud, you stay the hell out of it! This is my problem!!" Barret ran towards Dyne.

Bullets flew past the two men. It was hailing bullets. Cloud ran back to the others, telling them to take shelter somewhere safe. Barret hid behind a piece of sheet metal and continued trying to hit Dyne. Dyne ran and dodged Barret's bullets. His mind was gone completely. Barret knew that the only way he could stop his friend was by shooting him down.

Dyne flew out into the open and ran towards Barret. He kicked the sheet metal away and shot at Barret. The shot was wide, hitting him in the shoulder.

"GAH!" Barret lunged out of the way. 'Okay, Dyne. I've tried talking. Since you won't listen…I'm gonna hafta take you down!" Barret brought his gun-arm up and aimed. He shot once, the bullet flew in Dyne's direction, hitting him in his left arm. The bullet dug into the front side, shattering the hinge joint at the elbow. Dyne hunched over, grabbing onto his gun-arm.

"AHH!! You son-of-a-bitch!" Dyne tried lifting his arm but failed. "My-my arm! It's practically severed!" Dyne fell to the ground and went silent. Barret slowly approached the man.

"Back!" Dyne slowly got up and walked towards the wall. "It wasn't just my arm back then….I lost something irreplaceable. I don't know where I went wrong…" Dyne's hair shielded his eyes.

"Dyne, I don't know either, man. Is this the only way we can resolve this?" Barret looked at his friend with concern.

"I told you….I-I want to destroy everything. Everything…this crazy world…even me." Dyne slowly walked towards the cliff. He glanced at the sky.

"An' what 'bout Marlene? What's gonna happen to her?" Barret took a step forward.

"Think about it Barret. How old was Marlene back then? Even if I did go to her now, she wouldn't even know me. And what's worse…Barret…these hands are a little too stained to carry Marlene anymore…" Dyne stood on the rock next to the cliff. He slowly turned and pulled a small object from his pocket. He threw it at Barret. "Barret…give that pendant to Marlene. It was Eleanor's…my wife's…memento." A few tears slid down Dyne's face.

"All right." Barret stared at the trinket.

"Wow, Marlene's already four…" Dyne backed up closer to the edge. "Barret…don't…make…don't ever make Marlene…cry…" He leaned back.

"Dyne…" The man fell over the edge. "DYNE! DY--NE!!" Barret fell to his knees. "Dyne…Me an' you were the same. My hands ain't any cleaner…I shouldn't be able to carry…Marlene either." Barret threw his arms in the air, screaming.

* * *

"Whoo hoo!! Take that!" Zack did a little jig. "Oh, yeah! Top score! WHOA BABY! Tifa, I doubled the score! I whooped your ass!" Zack jumped off the platform, laughing at his accomplishment.

"Sir…" An MP approached Zack. "Dio told me to give you a message."

"Oh…I almost forgot." Zack ran a hand through his hair.

"He says that your friends were released, with no trouble. The other man that had a gun-arm committed suicide, so that problem was taken care of by itself. Your friends were given a buggy and have already left for their next destination." The MP saluted Zack and turned to leave.

"WHAT!? But…but I was supposed to see them! I am supposed to be with them right now!" Zack hit his forehead.

"Sorry, sir…but that information was never relayed to me. You better hurry if you want to catch up. I think they mentioned they were heading for Nibelheim." The MP left the area.

"No…" Zack whined and hit his head against the arcade machine next to him. "I'll never catch up! They have a freakin' car!" Zack moped and slowly crept out of the Gold Saucer. His next destination, Nibelheim.

* * *

"Hey, Rude…" Reno tugged on his long, red ponytail. "Who do you like?" He glanced at his partner. Rude looked at his friend.

'What the hell is he talking about?' Rude's face took a shade of red. He turned his back to Reno.

"What are you getting' so embarrassed about? Come on! Who do you like?" Reno jabbed Rude in the side. He could see that Rude was very uncomfortable and did not want to say.

"…Tifa…" Rude hid his face under his sunglasses.

"Hmmmm… That's a tough one. But, Poor Elena. She…you…" Reno tried to figure out the love triangle. Rude turned to Reno quickly.

"No…she likes Tseng." Rude said quickly.

"I never knew that! But Tseng likes that 'Ancient'." Reno put a finger to his lips in contemplation.

"What are they talking about?" Cloud said aloud. He was hiding in a bush, away from the sight of Reno and Rude.

"It's so stupid! They always talk about who they like or don't like…" A blonde haired Turk approached Cloud from behind. "But Tseng is different…AH! Oh, no!!" She darted off towards her teammates.

"What the hell is Elena doing now!?" Reno asked Rude.

"They're here! They're really here!!" Elena flailed her arms.

"Hmmm….Then it's time. Rude…don't go easy on them even though, they're girls." Reno pointed in Tifa, Aries', and Yuffie's direction.

"Don't worry, I'll do my job." Rude slid on his gloves.

"Then we're counting on you! I'll report to Tseng!" Elena darted up the right path, her blonde hair bounced with each bounding step.

"It's been a while. Payback time for what you did in Sector Seven." Reno pulled out his weapon, electric current flowing through the tips.

"Outta our way!" Cloud pulled out his sword.

"That's as far as you go." Rude darted towards the enemy.

"Nice sword…did you borrow it from someone?" Reno blocked a hit from Cloud.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cloud pushed Reno onto the dirt.

"You may say you're ex-SOLDIER, but you sure as hell don't fight like one!" Reno charged Cloud, sending an electric current through his body. Tifa turned her head towards Cloud. She overheard Reno's comment.

'H-how does he know?' Tifa averted her attention back to the battle.

* * *

"So tired! Am I even close to Nibelheim?" Zack whined. He looked ahead and noticed a familiar town was near. "GONGAGA! Mom! Dad!" Zack began running towards his hometown. He hadn't been home in over ten years. He wondered if they even remembered they had a son.

"I guess I have to thank Hojo someday…if it weren't for him…I'd be dead and I'd never see my parents again." Zack continued as the sun began to set.

* * *

"We may be retreating, but we're still victorious!" Reno ran into the woods, Rude behind him.

"How could they know we were coming here?" Aeris asked.

"They followed us…but there weren't any signs of it. Then, that means…" Cloud looked around at the group.

"A Spy!? No way!" Tifa looked over her shoulder.

"I don't even want to think that there's a spy…I trust everyone." Cloud led the group up the path towards the destroyed Mako Reactor. They were about to enter when the sound of a helicopter came near. The group ran for cover in the bushes and behind the rocks. The helicopter landed. From the cabin came two people, a man in a blue suit and a woman who was wearing a rather revealing red dress.

'Tseng and…Scarlet. What the hell are they doing here?' Cloud thought to himself. He listened closely to their conversation. Scarlet cackled endlessly about some kind of big, large materia. She mentioned using it to make some kind of 'ultimate weapon'. She kicked at the materia lying on the ground, complaining that it was junk and not the right stuff. Tseng did not say much. He just nodded his head and promised to continue looking. Scarlet hit him on the back, cackling, and headed for the helicopter. She rubbed at the bandages that were wrapped around her wrist.

'She probably got in a fight with some other chick. She was always too cocky.' Cloud thought to himself as he looked at her bandage. As the helicopter flew overhead, the group ran from the hiding places.

"Come on, this reactor is dead. Let's continue, we have a long trip ahead of us. We'll stop by in the nearest town and get more supplies." Cloud and his friends headed into Gongaga. Yuffie was the last to move. She had been staring at a shiny object lying on the ground.

"Hee hee! Deathblow materia! Yes!" She tucked the newly acquired materia in her pocket and hurried to catch up with the group.

* * *

"You a traveler? Hey wait, that glare in your eye…you in SOLDIER?" An older man approached Cloud. The man stared at Cloud as if he had seen a ghost. The man's wife ran to his side.

"Oh! You're right!" The lady nodded at her husband. "Don't you know anything about our son?" The lady picked up Cloud's hands.

"His name is Zack…" The man looked with hope.

"It's been close to ten years since he left for the city, saying that he didn't want to live in the country…He left saying he's goin' to join SOLDIER. You ever hear of a Zack in SOLDIER?" The woman smiled like she had won the lottery.

"Hmmm…I don't know." Cloud thought long and hard. Tifa clenched her fists.

"Zack…" Aeris hung her head.

"Young lady, you know him? I remember he wrote us six or seven years ago, sayin' that he had a girlfriend. Could that have been you?" The woman dug through her drawers, looking for the letter.

"That…Can't…" Aeris ran away from the man and woman and out to the entrance of the village.

"Zack…" Tifa covered her face. Cloud looked at everyone and apologized and left them to find Aeris.

"What happened to you? Aeris?" Cloud was concerned for her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What a shock….I didn't know Zack was from this town." Aeris sniffed a little.

"You know him?" Cloud scratched his head.

"Didn't I tell you? He was my first love." Aeris shook her head. Cloud stared at her with confusion. "Zack…SOLDIER First Class. Same as Cloud." She laughed a little as tears slid down her cheek. She turned to Cloud.

"Strange, there aren't that many who make it First Class, but I've never heard of him." Cloud got lost deep in thought.

'Why wouldn't he know? How could Cloud not know him? I…I thought…' Aeris broke her thoughts.

"That's all right. It's all in the past now. I was just worried because I heard he's been missing." Aeris wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Missing?" Cloud stared at Aeris.

"I think it was five years ago. He went out on a job, and never came back." Aeris remembered Zack's promise.

'He promised…he said he'd come back…I loved him so much. I was so sure we had a future together…'

"He loved women, a real lady's man. He probably found someone else…" Aeris noticed Cloud's expression had changed greatly. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you…jealous? Hmmm? Hmmm? Are you Cloud? I'm kiddin'. I'm sorry. Let's go Cloud." Aeris turned to walk away but was tugged at the wrist. She looked back and saw Cloud smiling. He was now holding her hand.

'I can't stand to see her hurt. Why would someone leave her like that?' Cloud led her to the rest of the group.

"Zack…" Tifa muttered to herself.

"Do you know him?" Cloud looked at her.

"N, No! I don't know him!" Tifa laughed nervously and waved a hand in her face.

"Your face tells me differently." Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"I told you, I don't!" Tifa yelled a little too loudly.

'Damn it Tifa…why can't you just tell him the truth?' Tifa kicked herself.

"A-all right." Cloud fumbled for words.

"…That sounds just like you, leaving town and sayin' 'I'm joining SOLDIER'!" Tifa poked at him.

"There were a lot of guys like that back then…Ugh!" Cloud dropped Aeris' hand and fell onto his knees. He held onto his head. A loud screeching interrupted his thoughts.

"CLOUD!" Tifa ran up to him and held his head. "Are you alright!? Why…why does this keep happening? What the hell is wrong with you!?" Tifa felt tears well up in her eyes. She did not mean to sound so harsh, but things had been getting weird lately.

"Cloud…" Aeris stared at him. Aeris heard the noise too, but it was very faint to her ears. There was a mumbling from the Ancients also. "What? What is going on? I…I don't understand…" Aeris laid her head against the ground, trying to understand the voices.

"What is she doin?" Barret ran up to Aeris.

"I…I don't know." Tifa began to sob. "Everything is just so…complicated." Tifa hated crying. It made her feel so weak and helpless. She watched as Aeris lay on the ground, trying to hear something. She watched Cloud in pain as he spat and convulsed in her arms.

"It seems that she is interacting with the planet…" Red sniffed Aeris. "Must have something to do with her being an Ancient."

"But, why is Cloud freaking out!?" Yuffie stared in wonder.

"That…I have no idea…" Red padded around Cloud. "We should go soon. It is getting dark. I don't want us to run into anymore trouble…" Red looked around.

"What the hell do you mean?" Barret stomped over to the creature.

"I sense an evil presence nearing…but it isn't like Sephiroth…I'm not sure." Red headed towards the buggy. With reluctance the rest of the group followed.

"Here…Tifa. I got him." Barret pulled Cloud out of her arms and carried him to the car.

"Aeris…" Tifa walked slowly to the flower girl.

"I-I can't hear you…" Aeris shook her head. "What? What are you saying?"

"Aeris. Aeris!" Tifa tugged at the girl's jacket.

"Huh! Oh! Sorry…I didn't know…" Aeris quickly stood and headed for the car.

"We have to go quickly. Red XIII says that there is something evil heading this way." Tifa looked at the sky. She rubbed her arms because of the sudden chill in the weather.

"Here…You take this. It's not much, but it may help." Aeris handed Tifa her jacket. Tifa smiled and gratefully took it. Aeris did not question what Tifa had told her. She already knew that there was an evil force nearby.

'It's been following us since we left Kalm…I wonder who it is.' Aeris got into the backseat of the car.

* * *

"About time!!" Zack trudged up the path towards the village. The only noise came from the surrounding crickets. It had gotten dark fast and quite chilly. He was about fifty feet from the entrance to the town when he was tackled.

"What the hell!? What…you…" Zack untangled himself from his enemy.

"Yo, you make my job really hard." Reno pulled out a cigarette. Zack stared at the other man who was standing over him. His arms were folded and he had a displeased look on his face.

"Figured you'd be with AVANLANCHE by now…" Reno puffed. "Oh, I'd like ya' to meet Rude." He pointed at the man above Zack.

"…hi." Zack said with lack of enthusiasm. Rude had no reply. "Haven't caught up yet. Little misadventures, like this one, keep me from catching up." Zack stood up and dusted himself off.

"Ah, you're too late anyways…" Reno chuckled. "They left about fifteen minutes ago."

"What!? No!" Zack's legs felt wobbly. "But…They have a car! How am I gonna possibly catch up?" Zack ran a hand through his hair.

"Guess you'll hafta get a chocobo…good luck. Anyways, I'm not to let you get away. Hojo has some serious plans for you. Dunno what the hell that creepy guy is planning, but it can't be good. My job is to postpone you're meeting with AVALANCHE, that's why I haven't stopped them yet. So…if ya' wouldn't mind…" Reno nodded at Rude. Rude grabbed Zack and put him in a sleeper hold.

"What!?" Zack felt his adrenaline kick in. In an instant he flung Rude over his shoulder and into a nearby boulder.

"Wha- Why you!" Reno pulled out his prod but immediately dropped it as Zack grabbed his throat. "Gah! Looks like the cells…are adjusting…just fine." Reno gasped for air.

"Yeah…isn't it great!?" Zack squeezed tighter.

"Can't…breathe…yo…." Reno turned red in the face. He lifted his hands to try and pry Zack's off of his throat. The grip only tightened. "Stronger…by the…minute." Reno's eyes began to roll back.

"Stop following me! I don't care what your job is, I will kill you." Zack threw Reno onto the ground.

"Ow…" Reno gasped for air. Zack's shoe flew into Reno's throat. Reno looked at Rude. "ACK! Times up, yo. You should…hurry…Seph…Reunion…Nibelheim…" Reno fell silent. He had passed out.

"Guess that means I'll hafta leave right now. Man…I really was hoping to see my parents." Zack walked away from the village and towards Nibelheim.

'Sorry mom…dad…I have to leave immediately. I'll come back when all of this is over.' Zack walked into the open space.

"Wark!!" Zack heard a familiar sound. He ran in its direction.

"Chocobo!? Wark!" Nothing. "Aw…where'd it go? Wait! Kweh! Kweh!" Zack made the female call. A chocobo darted out of the darkness.

"Wark! Wark!" The golden chocobo nuzzled Zack.

"My God! It's you! How did you get here? I can't believe you followed me!" Zack pat the side of his golden chocobo. "I guess you can swim can't you…Boy! You work hard! I guess you really like me!" Zack hugged the bird and got on top. The bird seemed to sigh as Zack got on. Zack began to feel bad.

"You poor bird…do you want to rest? I promise that we'll rest soon. Can you do me one favor!?" Zack patted the bird. It warked in response and trotted into the night.

* * *

Cloud woke up to the sound of yelling. "What?"

"It ain't my fault! I didn't do a damn thing!" Barret yelled out loud. Cloud slowly got up and got out of the buggy.

"What's going on?" He stumbled to the group.

"Cloud!?" Tifa and Aeris ran up to the blonde.

"Are you alright!?" Tifa hugged him.

"I was so worried! You had some kind of attack and passed out!" Aeris took her turn and hugged him after Tifa.

"Um…I guess I'm ok. What happened here?" Cloud saw that the hood of the car was up and steam was puffing from the engine and liquid was all over the ground.

"Barret messed up the car!" Yuffie hit Barret on the shoulder.

"No I didn't! Not my fault!" Barret pointed his gun-arm at Yuffie. She yelped and ran towards the village.

"What's that place? Where's Red XIII?" Cloud looked around him.

"It's Cosmo Canyon. I guess its Red's hometown. He said he was going to see his grandfather and ran inside." Tifa started towards the town. "Come on. We've gotta get some help with the car. Let's just rest for the night." AVALANCHE walked into the village.

* * *

"You really can't forgive your father?" Bugenhagen floated over to Red XIII. AVALANCHE had spent the evening in Bugenhagen's planetarium. He told them about the planet and its cries of pain. He also taught them about the Lifestream and Shinra's destruction of the planet and how Huge materia is created and its dangers when all of them are combined. The group was now sitting around the Cosmo Candle, a large fire.

"Of course, he…left mother for dead. When the Gi tribe attacked he ran off by himself, leaving mother and the people of the canyon!" Red XIII had continuously talked about how his father was a coward all night. Bugenhagen looked quite upset.

"Come Nanaki, there's something you should see. The place may be dangerous…" Bugenhagen led Red XII (Nanaki) and the others to a giant locked door located in the main tower of the canyon.

"This leads to the Cave of Gi. Please be careful there are many souls trapped here, souls of the Gi tribe that were killed in a certain battle." Bugenhagen warned the group.

"Certain battle?" Red looked at his grandfather.

"The vengeful spirits didn't disappear and couldn't return to the Lifestream." Bugenhagen followed the group through the treacherous cave. "As you see, this cave leads to the back of Cosmo Canyon. It was unfortunate that the Gi were larger than us. If they attacked through here, we wouldn't have stood a chance. This warrior went through the cave all alone, fighting attackers one after another." Everyone was silent.

"Grandpa…that warrior…" Red XIII tried to ask his grandpa.

"Ho ho ho were almost there! Come I have something I want to show you…" Bugenhagen looked around. "Odd…I am surprised we haven't come across any bad spirits. I sense something is scaring them…" Bugenhagen stopped.

"What do you mean?" Red sniffed the air. "I sensed this earlier tonight. It seems to have grown stronger." Red looked at his grandpa with concern.

"Come, I have something I want to show you. Right over here." Bugenhagen led them out of the cave. He pointed on top of the cliff, revealing a stone figure.

"This is…" Red gulped.

"The warrior who fought against the Gi. He kept them from taking even one step into Cosmo Canyon. But he was never able to return to town. Look Nanaki. Look at your father, at the warrior, Seto!" Bugenhagen threw his arms into the air.

"That…That's Seto?" Red slowly approached the boulders that would take him to the top of the cliff where Seto was.

"Seto continued to fight the Gi tribe here…to protect this canyon. Even after the Gi's poisonous arrows turned his body to stone…even after they all ran away…Seto continued to protect us. And he continues to protect us, even now." Bugenhagen cleaned his glasses.

"Even now…" Red started to climb up the boulders.

"You thought that he was a coward and ran away. But he alone risked his life to protect Cosmo Canyon. That is your father, Seto." He placed the glasses on his nose.

"That..That is Seto. Did mother know!?" Red turned to Bugenhagen.

"She knew. The two of them made me promise to keep this cave shut. They asked me to seal it myself and not tell a soul. They said we should forget about this cave." He turned towards Cloud. "Cloud, do you mind leaving the two of us alone?" Cloud nodded and left into the cave. "Nanaki, I want you to continue your journey with Cloud and the others."

"Grandpa!?" Red padded over to his grandpa. Bugenhagen pet Red XII on the head as he explained that he wanted Red to fight to save the planet. His grandpa wanted him to make sure the planet remained safe. He was too old to do anything and was already one-hundred and thirty. He felt his days were coming to an end.

"Grandpa! You must live! I'll see to it! I'll see to what's happening to the planet, and I'll come back to tell you." Red XIII rubbed against Bugenhagen.

"Nanaki…" He patted him on the head.

"I am Nanaki of Cosmo Canyon! The son of the warrior Seto! I'll come back as a warrior true to that noble name! So please grandpa…" Red was interrupted as droplets of water landed on his head.

"That's…Seto's…" Bugenhagen looked up in disbelief.

"Seto…fa…father!?" Red XIII jumped up to the stone figure of his father. Seto's stone body was crying. Red rubbed against the side of his father.

* * *

"What's that place?" Zack rode his chocobo towards Cosmo Canyon. He spotted a buggy in the distance. The bird carried him to the car. "Gah!" Zack fell off the bird. He started shaking and convulsing. He heard the loud cries within his brain.

'Not again! I have to…get through this!' Zack slowly stood up and leaned against the car. His Golden Chocobo had run in fear towards the village.

"Damn…Why does this happen every time I get near him?" Zack slipped and fell onto the ground.

"Are you okay!?" A mechanic in dirty overalls rolled out from underneath the car and ran to Zack's side.

"Y-yeah…" Zack sat up. He forced the feeling away. It was getting easier to push away the pain, but the sounds still shouted.

"You sure? Why don't you go there!? You can get some rest in Cosmo Canyon!" He helped Zack up.

"I have to find my friends…" Zack mumbled.

"Oh…well what are their names? We got a group in here a little while ago. This is their car. It broke down and they decided to stay for the night and rest. Odd group too!" The mechanic rubbed his hands on his overalls.

"Was there a guy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes? And a man with a gun-arm?" Zack asked hopefully.

"Why yes! Those are the exact guys! Had some girls too and a native of this place. His name is Nanaki! Hurry! I am not sure how much longer they plan on staying here!" The mechanic pushed Zack in the town's direction.

"Thanks!" Zack rushed into Cosmo Canyon.

* * *

"Wow…this place is cool." Zack walked down towards the giant tower. The city reminded him of an old cowboy movie he saw once. There was a village full of natives and tribes; the village was an exact copy.

"Halt…who are you?" An old man floated in Zack's direction.

"Woah! Uh…I'm looking for some friends…One is named Cloud Strife." Zack looked around.

"Oh! Do come with me! I will give you some food and rest! You're friends will be with you in a moment. My name is Bugenhagen." Bugenhagen led Zack to his planetarium. He let Zack sit on the couch. "I'll be back in a moment. Please stay here." Bugenhagen rushed into the kitchen and filled a jug full of water. He pulled out a vile and poured the clear liquid into the jug. He handed Zack the jug of water.

"Thank you…" Zack downed half the jug instantly.

"My, you were thirsty! I bet you're hungry too!" Bugenhagen floated towards the doorway. "I'll get some food prepared. Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" Bugenhagen went back into the kitchen.

"Well…It's kind of a long story…" Zack drank the rest of his water. "I worked for Shinra a long time ago….and…I…Ughhh…" Zack felt himself sweating. His vision began to blur and everything was silent. He felt himself choking. Zack turned red and fell off of the couch. His whole body got limp.

"I'm sorry boy…I can sense the evil within you. It is growing rather quickly. I can't let you interfere…" Bugenhagen floated out of the room, leaving Zack on the floor.

* * *

Holy crap this took forever to write! Well I hope you like it so far. I had a lot of stuff in the game, with some changes. I'll try to post the new one asap. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Alrighty

Alrighty! Getting the new chapter up. I have had the hardest time with computers today!! Grrrrr! I just hate them sometimes! It seems they wait for me to get on and then decide they're gonna freeze and delete things and do all that other ridiculous stuff they do! Whew! Anyways…I'm writing this chapter in hopes of calming down…I just hope that the computer doesn't do anything stupid while I type…

NEW CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII, Squaresoft does.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Oh, Excuse me, miss." Zack nodded his head at the girl he had run into.

"That's okay…hey! Didn't you accidentally run into me yesterday?" The girl put her hands on her hips, her basket of flowers rocking on her wrist.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" Zack shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"Yes, yes you did! You even bought a flower! You asked me which one was my favorite and bought one!" The girl laughed as Zack turned red in the face.

"Ah…you caught me…" Zack ran a hand through his long, dark hair.

'He's cute… I wonder if he's single.' The girl swayed back and forth, holding the basket in her hands.

"So…you wanna buy another flower?" She looked up at Zack, her green eyes shining, reflecting the neon lights of the dark city.

"Sure! Why not. I might as well buy another to match the one I got yesterday." Zack smiled and pulled out his gil. "So…what would compliment the white one I got yesterday?" Zack looked inside the basket.

"Hmmm…How about this pretty pink one? These ones are really rare. They take extra care." Aeris plucked it from the rest and gave it to Zack.

"Huh…It sure does look special! Pink…that's your favorite color, isn't it?" Zack shifted his weight.

"Uh…yeah…how did you know?" The girl twirled a finger around her hair.

"Just a guess. You always wear that pink bow in your hair. And your best flowers happen to be pink. I bet those actually are you're favorite." Zack sniffed the flower. The girl turned pink in the face. "See! Even your face turns pink!" Zack pointed at her and laughed.

"Oh, stop!" She covered her face and turned away from him. She waited a little while and turned back towards him. "Yes, the pink flowers are my favorite, but I really do like the white ones too! They're my second choice. I just didn't think you would want to carry around a pink flower…" She looked at her feet.

"Well, I will tonight. Here." Zack handed the girl triple the cost of the flower. "Well, I should be going…Got work in the morning!" Zack turned to walk away.

"Wait! You-you gave me too much!" She ran up to the man and grabbed his arm. "There's too much! Here!" She tried handing him his change.

"What do you think you're doing!?" He turned to her. "That's just a tip! I'd give you more…but I gotta pay for dinner." Zack shuffled his feet in embarrassment.

"But…" She began to protest but was interrupted by Zack.

"Nope! I won't have it! Look at you! A young attractive girl like you working up here all alone!" Zack looked around at the city.

"Attractive…?" She looked down at herself.

"I bet you live in the slums…don't you." Zack looked at her with concerned eyes. The girl nodded. "I knew it. Poor thing! I bet you get lots of trouble. There are so many dangerous people, up here and in the slums." Zack shook his head.

"Only every once and a while…but that's another story!" She quickly changed the subject. She looked at Zack; the two stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Say…What's your name?" Zack leaned against a nearby light pole.

"Aeris…" The girl smiled.

"Aeris, what a pretty name! Never heard that one before…" Zack stared at her, admiring her beauty. "My name is Zack. I work up here for Shinra. I'm in SOLDIER." He patted his ID tag on his shirt pocket.

"SOLDIER? Wow…You must be really strong! I've never met someone in SOLDIER before. What class are you?" Aeris got closer, looking Zack up and down.

"Uh…." He turned red in the face. "First-class." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"REALLY!? No kiddin'!? That's amazing!" Aeris jumped up and down. "I can't believe it!"

"Aw…it wasn't that hard…I just got lucky…" Zack's face was as red as the roses in Aeris basket.

"Wait! I…got an idea!" Aeris bit her lower lip and smiled at Zack.

"…what??" Zack looked at her curiously.

"You can be my bodyguard!" Aeris clapped her hands. "I'll make it up to you! I promise!" Aeris smiled innocently at Zack.

"Uh…huh? I…I guess so. But I have work, and I never have a set schedule." Zack pulled on his fingers. He looked at Aeris, seeing her disappointed face.

'Come on, Zack! Look at her! You were the one that started this, you're gonna finish it! Besides, don't let a cute one like this slip away.'

"Ok…Alright. Sure, why not!" Zack stood up straight, sticking out his chest. "From now on, I am Miss Aeris' bodyguard! Beware fiends!" Zack posed and flexed his muscles. Aeris giggled to herself.

"I trust this will be a good thing…" Aeris winked at Zack. "What shall the payment be?" She asked him.

"…have you eaten dinner?" Zack tilted his head.

"Uh…no…not yet. I had a snack before I came up here, though. That was a few hours ago." She gave him a confused look.

"Oh, well that settles it! Come on! I'm taking you to dinner." Zack began walking away from the young woman.

"B-but, I don't have enough money!" Aeris ran after him.

"Who said you're paying for anything?" Zack turned to her quickly.

"But I am supposed to pay you!" Aeris pouted, she didn't like accepting charity.

"You are! Your company with me is enough. You're paying for me by going on a date with me!" Zack smiled at her mischievously.

"A date?" Aeris turned pink. Zack chuckled.

"Yup, then I'll be your bodyguard." Zack smiled and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Was this a good idea…?" Aeris gulped.

"Of course!" Zack looked down at her, his eyes opened wide. "I-I'm not some kinda pervert if that's what you think!" Zack jumped away and waved his hands back and forth.

"…Ok…" Aeris looked at him doubtfully.

"I'm not!" He whined and looked at the ground. "Fine…never mind then. If you don't trust me-"

"No! It's ok. I was just picking on you. I would love to go on a date with you…Zack." The two walked slowly down the streets of the upper plate.

* * *

"You have many nightmares…"

Zack slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on a couch in a strange room. An old man was staring at him through thick lenses.

"But…the last one seemed to be happy. I saw you smile." Bugenhagen floated around the couch.

"What happened?" Zack slowly sat up. "Oh…my head hurts!" Zack held on both sides of his head.

"That would be the drugs…" Bugenhagen floated to Zack's side.

"DRUGS!?" Zack looked at him quickly, the movement shooting pain through his spine and brain.

"And the fall. You did hit your head pretty hard." The old man chuckled. "Now…you mind telling me a little about yourself?"

"Why was I drugged?" Zack rubbed his temples.

"Boy, I could sense the evil in you approaching from miles away. I could not let you catch up to my grandson and his friends; they have a very important mission to accomplish. I drugged you because of the strange aura you have." He floated towards the kitchen. "Why do you carry such an evil inside you? What are your intentions? Why do you seek those people?"

"I am their friend! I worked with Cloud, in SOLDIER! We were experimented on and many horrible things happened…" Zack told Bugenhagen about the incidents that occurred at the lab in the Shinra mansion and inside the lab in Shinra Inc. "I am searching for a girl…her name is Aeris. She is very important to me and I only wish to save her from any danger. Shinra is constantly after her and now she's going after Sephiroth…I can't imagine what I'd do…if anything happened to her." Zack lowered his head.

"Hoo hoo! I see! Well…I'm very sorry boy…I did not know. I was only being safe. I am afraid that I sent them out early. I did not know when you would awaken so I told them they had to leave first thing in the morning." Bugenhagen brought Zack a jug of water. "Don't worry…nothing added this time, I promise. They headed for Nibelheim in search of Sephiroth. We took well care of your Chocobo. It ran in last night. It's been fed and has had plenty of rest. I am sure it will ride fast today." Bugenhagen headed for the door. Zack slowly drank the water.

"Do you know of any other places they intend on going?" Zack asked.

"That I do not know. You better hurry if you want to catch up. Good luck boy, and if you do find them, please take good care of them, especially my grandson." Bugenhagen opened the door and floated down the stairs. Zack sighed.

"What a pain…stupid…I'll never catch up. Maybe I should give up! It seems like all odds are against me." Zack slowly walked towards the door. He trudged down the stairs; each leg felt like it weighed a ton. "No…I promised her. I will follow her until the day I die…and then I'll follow her some more." Zack smiled to himself.

* * *

"Being here brings back memories…are you going to participate in the reunion?" Sephiroth turned and looked at Cloud.

"I don't even know what a Reunion is!" Cloud yelled.

"Jenova will be at the reunion…Jenova will join the Reunion, becoming a calamity from the skies!" Sephiroth raised his arms in the air.

"Jenova a calamity from the skies?? You mean she wasn't an ancient!?" Cloud took a step back.

"I see. I don't think you have the right to participate. I'll go North Past Mt. Nibel. If you wish to find out…" Sephiroth levitated into the air, his hair falling in front of his face. "…Then, follow!"

"Reunion? Calamity from the skies?" Cloud stared at Sephiroth. He threw a piece of materia at Cloud, hitting him in the stomach. Cloud fell forward, the materia hitting him like a bullet. Sephiroth then flew past him and out of the Shinra mansion. Tifa ran by his side.

"Cloud!? Are you ok?" Tifa held onto him. He slowly stood up and picked up the materia.

"Yeah…We have to go…" He turned and walked out into the dark, dusty hall. They headed for the stairs, walking past the room they had unlocked earlier. A flash of red flew from the darkness and stopped in front of them.

"Wait! If I go with you will I meet Hojo?" A man in a red cape quickly loaded his revolver. His midnight hair was a mess, draping over his shoulders. The group had found him locked inside a room full of coffins. He had been sleeping ever since Sephiroth was created. He told the group about Hojo's betrayal and his lost love, Lucrecia, who supposedly gave birth to Sephiroth.

"Dunno. But we're after him and Sephiroth. So I guess sooner or later…" Cloud shrugged.

"Lucrecia…" The mysterious man lowered his head. He was deep in thought. "All right. I've decided to go with you." He headed for the exit leaving the others behind.

"What!? Vincent…you're coming with us?" Tifa looked at him curiously.

"Being a former Turk, I may be of help to you." The man raised his gun and headed up the stairs.

* * *

Zack slowly made his way through the entrance of Nibelheim. He pulled his chocobo behind him.

'This can't be! The whole town was destroyed five years ago! What the hell did Shinra do now?' Zack's steps were heavy and slow. He shuddered as he made his way towards the Shinra mansion.

"Wark! Wark!!" The chocobo jumped and flailed its wings.

"What!? What's wrong!?" Zack calmed the bird down. He tied it to the fence by the Shinra mansion. "Its ok…you don't have to go in there, but I do." Zack gulped and looked at the tall, dark mansion. It reminded him of the scary movies he had watched when he was a young boy.

"Wark!!" The bird hopped up and down with fear.

"Now what!?" Zack saw that the bird was glancing towards the window in the mansion. A figure cloaked in black was walking back and forth. "S-Sephiroth?" Zack darted towards the front door. He smashed through the door, splinters flying through the air. Zack pulled out his sword and swung it at the cloaked figure.

"Wooohhh!! Seph…Iroth…" The figure jiggled and wobbled under the dark cloak. "He's near! He's close!" The figure slowly melted, falling to the floor. The body quickly disappeared.

"What the hell!?" Zack jumped backwards. "Are…these clones? Are these the clones I was told about?" Zack walked away from the cloaked mess and towards the basement. If anything, Sephiroth would be in the basement of the mansion.

"What is that!?" Zack stopped dead in his tracks. A giant monster lay dead on the wood floor, blood pooling from its body. "Looks like I'm late. They probably already headed north." Zack sighed and continued towards the basement. He figured he might as well check, in case there was anyone or anything useful in the basement. He slowly descended the stairs, each board creaking with every step. The escape flashed through his memory with each 'thud' that sounded.

'Cloud! Cloud! We have to hurry!' Zack pulled Cloud out of the tanks and drug him towards the stairs.

'Ah…don't hate me! I'd never leave you!' Zack lifted Cloud up and started up the engine to the motorcycle he had stolen.

'Cloud! Run!' Zack jumped in front of Cloud, pushing him out of the way from the gunfire.

"WHOOOOO…Sephiroth!" the sound burst through Zack's thoughts. "Reunion…Re…union!" The figure wailed its arms in circles.

"Where? Where is he?" Zack grabbed the figure's arm, revealing a numbered tattoo on its shoulder.

"Near…Mt…Nibel…waiting…" The figure hopped up and down.

"Waiting!? For what?" Zack let go of the clone's arm.

"Seph…Wait! WHOOO!!" A group of clones wobbled from the laboratory and towards Zack. More flooded down the stairs and surrounded him.

"Sephiroth…Clones! JENOVA!!" One yelled as loud as it could.

"JENOVA!!"

"JENOVA!! JENOVA!!" They all chimed in, repeating the cursed named.

"REUNION!!" One started a new word.

"REUNION!!REUNION!! REUNION!!" They all repeated like broken records. They all reached towards Zack. One touched him on the arm.

"Sephiroth…??" It lifted its head staring at Zack in disbelief. Its green eyes shown like materia. It's pale face and silver hair glowed in the dark hallway.

"SEPHIROTH!!" They all repeated.

"No…Seph…" The clone got closer, face to face with Zack and uttered its miserable word. "Z…Zzzz….Ack…" It shook and lowered itself to the ground. All the other clones stopped and began touching Zack.

"What!? What are you doing!?" Zack slowly pulled out his sword.

"Zzz…ac..k" They began to bow. "ZACK!! ZACK!!" they all called and waved their arms in the air.

"Jenova…Reunion…Sephiroth…ZACK!" Their words sent chills down Zack's spine.

"No! Stop it! I'm nothing like him!" They all reached for his feet. "NO!! Get off!" Zack swung his sword, hitting their hands. He jumped over them and lunged up the stairs in a panic.

'What? What does it all mean!?' He ran breathlessly through the mansion. The clones were left alone and bloody in the basement, yelling for their master.

* * *

"Ha ha! You made it further than I expected, Cloud. Can you make it to the Temple of the Ancients?" Sephiroth stood atop the pipes of the old Mako reactor.

"Sephiroth! What are you planning!?" Cloud ran forward and underneath Sephiroth.

"If I told you…it wouldn't be a secret!" Sephiroth chuckled to himself. "Besides, it seems that plans may have to change…there is another force growing by the minute."

"Force?" Cloud questioned.

"An Ancient force…like me." He walked along the top of the pipe, hopping across to one above Aeris. "Like you…" Aeris gulped when Sephiroth met her gaze. He seemed to stare at her, his look was disgusting.

"L-like me??" Aeris asked quietly.

"Almost…it isn't pure. Mother tells me that he is strong and will get stronger. For now, my plans are a little different." Sephiroth glanced at the group.

"He?" Aeris took a step forward. "Have you seen him?"

"Hmmm…not yet…" Sephiroth leaped off of the pipe and landed next to her, sending her jumping back. He stared at her for a few minutes.

"What? What do you mean not yet?" She turned pink.

"I plan on waiting for him; I want to get a closer look. See if he really is as strong as mother says. Maybe I can use him to my advantage." Sephiroth held out his hand. "I bet you want to see, don't you. I bet you can sense him right now. Where…where is he?" Sephiroth brought his face close to hers.

"Sephiroth!!" Cloud ran forward. Sephiroth lifted a hand and shoved Cloud across the room, his gaze never faltering.

"Cloud!" The group ran to him, Aeris was stuck in Sephiroth's stare.

"Why…why are you doing this?" Aeris whispered.

"Why not? They are the one's who took the planet from us…from mother." Sephiroth swiped a bang out of Aeris' eye. She backed up.

"Don't touch me…" She looked away from his gaze.

"Hmm…I see…you are a traitor like them. You don't deserve the Ancient blood! Such a waste…" Sephiroth glared at her and took a few steps back. "You all will die…I will destroy you with the planet!" Sephiroth rose into the air, his glare penetrating through them all. He flew out of the reactor and out of sight. Aeris was left in the shadows, shivering.

'Yes…I can feel the force.' She thought to herself.

"Let's go. He's probably heading further North. We'll wait for him…" Cloud loaded his sword with materia. His cold stare turned to Aeris. "What's going on?" His words were harsh.

"Uh…I. I don't know…" Tears began to form in Aeris' eyes.

"Cloud! She knows as much as we do! Leave her alone!" Tifa smacked him behind the head. "Really…" Tifa walked to Aeris.

"I betcha think you're real tough now…" Barret folded his arms and headed out of the reactor. Cait Sith shook his head and hopped next to Barret.

"Jerk!" Yuffie followed. Vincent didn't mutter a word, just turned on his heel and headed out of the reactor as well, red padded behind him, looking back at Aeris.

"Come on. We have to move on." Tifa held a hand out to Aeris.

"R-right." Aeris smiled and walked with her friend.

"I didn't mean to…" Cloud hung his head, his blonde spikes hiding his face.

"That's okay…I understand." Aeris laid a hand on his shoulder. The group headed north.

'How can there be a force as strong as Sephiroth? Did one of the clones actually evolve? That can't be…' Cloud shuddered at the thought.

* * *

"Man…it felt like I never left the place." Zack pulled off his sunglasses and put them in his pocket. "This is…where Sephiroth…" Zack walked up the stairs into the reactor. His shoes clanged against the metal, grated floor, the sound eerie and dead. He made his way into the incubation chamber. The memory of him lying in his own blood flashed like a photo.

"Urgh!" Zack fell to his knees; the sounds of screaming impaled his mind. "Not again! This can't be happening again! I-I have to fight it!" Zack fought the fit with much effort. He coughed and crawled to the incubation tubes.

"I can sense him…Sephiroth is in the reactor." Zack fought back the urge to vomit. "I have to hide…" Zack knew there was no way he could face Sephiroth, especially when the attack was occurring within his own body.

"I know you're in here…" A low, haunted voice called from the top of the stairway. Zack jumped back and out of view. "I could sense you if you were on the other side of the planet! You're force is so strong." Sephiroth leaped onto a breaker. He looked down at the room below him.

'Shit! He's gonna find me! There is no way I can hide.' Zack leaned his head back, hitting the breaker behind him.

"Mother thinks you are a threat, but I…don't think so. You're nothing but a coward…hiding." Sephiroth lunged off of the breaker and sat on top of the stairs. "I can tell you're not feeling well. Is it because of me!?" Sephiroth laughed. He walked down the stairs.

'He's gonna kill me…' Zack thought.

"So you're like the puppet…only stronger. It seems that Hojo finally accomplished his goal. He's upset isn't he, because of me?" Sephiroth chuckled to himself. "I won't bother with you right now. I guess I will just have to wait for you to come to me. I will be at the Temple of the Ancients. But if you're looking for them…You'll probably have to head for the Gold Saucer. There's a keystone there that you'll need. I have a wonderful offer for you. Just think about it for now…join me and you will live for all eternity. You can have anything you want, everything you want." Sephiroth walked out the door, never once looking back to see Zack.

'Join him?' Zack watched as Sephiroth walked inches by him and out of the reactor. He waited minutes, wondering if it were a trap.

"Why? Why does he want my help?" Zack slowly stood up and headed for the exit. "I have a feeling that things are going to get very weird…" Zack walked along the path towards his chocobo. He was to head north, following the group.

* * *

AVALANCHE had made their way to Rocket town. There they met a captain named Cid. He had waited for years for the Shinra to re-open the space program. Cid was going to be the first man in space. The group heard that president Rufus was coming to town and immediately rushed to the rocket that Cid had taken care of for many years. Cloud and his friends planned on using Cid's plane to fly to an island where Sephiroth would be heading, towards the Temple of the Ancients. It was hard getting the man to agree, but he eventually gave in.

"&! Shera! What are you, blind!? We got guests! GET SOME TEA!! #&!" Cid waved his arms in the air.

"I-I'm sorry…" Shera got busy making the tea. Her glasses slipped down her nose.

"Really, don't mind us." Cloud said to Cid.

"Shut up! Sit your ass down in that chair and drink your goddamn TEA!! ARGH! Damn I'm pissed!" Cid paced around the kitchen, glaring at Shera. "Shera! I'll be in the backyard tunin up the Tiny Bronco! An' make sure you serve them some tea! All right!?" Cid yelled and barged out into the backyard.

"Man, this sucks!" Yuffie placed her head in her hands.

"Sorry. It's our fault…" Cloud felt embarrassed.

"No, No…he's always like this." Shera shook her head.

"He always like this!? That's pretty bad!" Barret glanced towards the door.

"No, it's because of my stupid mistake. I was the one who destroyed his dream…" Shera looked as if she were about to cry.

"What happened?" Cloud asked. Shera told them about how the launch was going as planned; everything seemed to be going perfect. She had been checking the oxygen tanks, making sure they were stable, she always was a perfectionist. She had one more tank to check and the engine was about to ignite, she did not care if she died; she just wanted to make sure Cid would have enough oxygen.

"He pushed the Emergency Engine Shut Down switch, aborting the mission to save my life. After that, the Space Program was cut back and the launch was canceled. It's my fault his dream was destroyed. That's why…it's all right, I don't care what the Captain says, I'll live my life for him." Shera wiped away a tear. The door burst open and Captain Cid walked through, his boots thudding against the floor.

"Shera! You still haven't served 'em tea!" Cid turned red in the face.

"I-I'm sorry…" Shera hurried and poured tea in the glasses.

"Hurry up and sit down! Or ain't my hospitality good enough for you!?" Cid yelled at AVALANCHE. "They're late…where is Rufus!?" Cid cracked his knuckles. Suddenly a rather round man barged into the kitchen.

"Hey-Hey! Long time no see! So Cid, how ya been?" The large man patted Cid on the shoulder.

"Well if it ain't fat man Palmer. How long were you figurin' on keepin' me waitin'?" Cid glanced at the man who was eyeing the tea. "SO!? When's the Space Program gonna' start up again!?" Cid slammed his fists against the table.

"Hey hey! I don't know. The president's outside, so why don't you ask him?" Palmer smiled at Shera.

"#! Good for nothin' fat &#!" Cid ran out the door. The last sound Cid heard was from Palmer.

"Don't say fat! Hey hey! Tea! Can I have some tea too? With lotsa sugar and honey and…"

"What the..! You got me all excited for nothing! Then what'd you come here for?" Cid rushed towards the president.

"I want to borrow the Tiny Bronco. We're going after Sephiroth. But seems like we've been going in the wrong direction. But now, we think we know where he is headed. We have to cross the ocean, that's why we want your plane." Rufus slid his hand into his hair.

"&! First the airship, then the rocket, and now, the Tiny Bronco! Shinra took outer space away from me and now you want to take the sky away from me too!?" Cid was burning with rage.

"Oh my…you seem to forget that it was because of Shinra Inc. that you were able to fly in the first place." Rufus tilted his hips.

"WHAT!?" Cid held up his fist. Shera and Cloud were outside watching Cid.

"Uh, excuse me…This way…" Shera pulled Cloud into the backyard. "You wanted to use the Tiny Bronco, right? I believe Palmer's going to take it, why don't you talk to him?" Cloud and the others ran over to the plane, hoping to take it first.

"I don't think so! I…" Cid had been lecturing the president for five minutes, not paying attention to his surroundings.

"What!?" Rufus shoved Cid out of the way and looked towards Cid's house. "NO!" He ran away from the lecture.

"Oh, no you didn't, kid!" Cid chased after him but stopped dead in his tracks. "T-T-Tiny!?" Cid heard the propellers of his plane going at full speed.

"It won't stop!!" Barret tried slowing down the small plane.

"Forget it!" Cloud jumped onto the plane. "Get it!" He waved everyone in.

"See what happens when you let Barret drive!?" Yuffie yelled.

"TINY!! What are you doing with my plane!?" Cid ran and grabbed a hold of the left wing. He slowly pulled himself up, Shinra gunfire hailing upon the group. A loud crack sounded. "Shit! The tails been hit! This is gonna be a big splash! Hold onto your drawars and don't piss in 'em! She won't fly anymore!" Cid squeezed the edge of the wing. The plane quickly lowered above the ocean, crashing into the great liquid. The group sat silently for a minute. Yuffie kicked her feet in the water, splashing Red XIII.

"Can't we use it as a boat?" Cloud looked at the propellers in the water.

"#! Do whatever you want!" Cid sat with his knees drawn to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his head on his knees.

"Cid, what are you going to do now?" Cloud looked at him, his blue eyes matching the waves of the water.

"Dunno. I'm history with the Shinra and I've given up on the town." Cid sighed.

"How bout your wife? How bout Shera?" Cloud looked towards the town.

"WIFE!? Don't make me laugh! Just thinkin' 'bout marryin' her gives me the chills. What're you guys gonna do?" Cid looked around the odd group. Vincent was wringing out his cape that had fallen into the water, Tifa and Aeris were admiring a fish that was near the plane, Barret was shining his gun-arm, Cait Sith was curled up on top of the Mog, in hopes of not getting any part of him wet, and Red XIII was nipping at Yuffie for getting him wet.

"We're going after a man named Sephiroth. We'll hafta get Rufus of the Shinra too." Cloud smiled.

"I don't know about any of that but…what the hell! Sign me up!" Cid punched his fist into the palm of his hand.

"How bout it everyone?" Cloud looked around.

"I don't care…" Barret said absent mindedly.

"Glad to be aboard numskulls!" Cid saluted them all.

"Numskulls?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Anyone stupid enough to stand up against the Shinra nowadays has gotta be a numskull! I like it! So where we headed? Rufus was goin' after Sephiroth towards the Temple of the Ancients." Cid suggested.

"That is exactly where we are going." Cloud smirked.

"But how do we get there?" Tifa asked. "Maybe we should ask for directions."

* * *

"Boy, I sure hope we catch up with Cloud and them." Zack rode his chocobo towards a town with a monumental rocket. He went into town, looking for his friends. "Looks like I missed the fun…" Zack frowned. People were in a frenzy, trying to fix the damage that was done. A woman by a small house was trying to pick up her fence, Zack hurried to help.

"Oh…thank you." The brown haired woman looked at him through small frames.

"No prob. What happened here?" Zack asked the woman.

"Shinra. They tried to steal the Captain's plane but another group of people took it instead. As they were flying, they got shot down." The woman pointed towards the coast.

"What!? Shot down! A-are they ok!?" Zack ran towards the coastline.

"WAIT!!" The woman ran after him. "They're fine!" She huffed as she approached Zack.

"Really!?" Zack sighed. "I was worried for a second…"

"Do you know them?" The woman asked.

"They're friends of mine." Zack smiled. "Do you know where they went?"

"I'm not sure…I heard something about the Temple of the Ancients, but Rufus was very upset because that is where he was heading. And now he can't go because of the plane. But he also said that they wouldn't get far that they needed some kind of Keystone." The woman repositioned her glasses. "Then he said that they were going to pay a visit to the Gold Saucer…strange if you ask me."

"Thank you very much! I'm sorry but I have to go immediately!" Zack rushed off.

"Take care of Cid, please!?" She ran a few steps. Zack waved back to her. "DO YOU WANT ANY TEA!?" She called back but was not heard.

* * *

AVALANCHE made their way to a small business near Gongaga. The man that worked there had a little information on the Temple of the Ancients but said he just recently sold the Keystone to a man named Dio. The group immediately made their way towards the Gold Saucer.

"It's the keystone…" Cloud marveled at the green rock that sat inside a glass case.

"Hehehe…long time no see…" Dio walked into the room. He smirked at the group. Cloud frowned at the man. "My buy hmm? You like that huh?" Dio pointed at the keystone.

"Can we borrow that?" Cloud asked like a child.

"Sorry, but it's not for rent. Hmmm." Dio thought long and hard about the situation. "Well…maybe I can let you borrow it. But on one condition." He smiled.

"One condition?" Cloud folded his arms. He didn't feel like playing games.

"Entertain me!" Dio laughed.

"What'd you want me to do?" Cloud asked curiously.

"It's not something that's really difficult. This is the Battle Arena. Show me your fighting skills. Just you, my boy. I'm expecting a good fight!" Dio waved and left the room.

Cloud made his way to the Battle Arena. He stepped onto the platform, multiple beasts ran towards him. Cloud swung his sword, hitting one across the side. He leaped into the air and crashed down on top of another. As he landed, one jumped onto his back, clawing and biting at his neck. Cloud dove and rolled over the beast, squishing it against the floor. One after another, enemies ran into the room. It was like an ancient battle, a fight to the death. Cloud swung and threw fire at the monsters. He twirled his sword, summoning the great Shiva. Her dance brought painful ice cycles to her opponents. Cloud seemed to be doing well until a Behemoth entered the Arena. Cloud had never gotten the chance to cure himself.

"Oh shit…" Cloud muttered as the beast ran its horns into his side. Cloud slid across the ground. He struggled to get up, the crowd was cheering, his friends were yelling. One voice called out louder than the rest.

"Cloud! CLOUD! You have to win! DO IT FOR ME!" Aeris screamed out, cheering for the blonde haired warrior.

"Ok…" Cloud smirked. He leaped into the air and hit the Behemoth across the chest. He kicked and spread fire across its stomach. The Behemoth screeched, falling, almost dead. Cloud slashed its neck and leaped into the air, summoning his meteor rain. Just as his meteors came crashing down, Behemoth summoned his own final counter-attack. More boulders came flying down over the arena. Cloud and the beast defeated each other in one final blow.

"Cloud!" His friends jumped over the rail and headed towards their leader.

"That's the best you can do!? Well…a promise is a promise…" Dio handed them the Keystone. The group grabbed it and carried Cloud towards the exit.

"Uh…Ow…" He shook his head.

"Here…" Aeris used her magic to cure Cloud. "I hope this helps…" She smiled at him. They made their way towards the train, preparing to head for the Temple of the Ancients.

"I'm sorry, the train is out of order right now…" The Gold Saucer staff rushed to them.

"So?" Cloud looked around.

"I'm really sorry! I'm afraid you won't be able to leave until it's fully repaired." The staff member frowned.

"What's wrong?" Cait Sith approached Cloud. "The train? Too bad…It happens though. I know! Let's stay at the hotel! They know me here. I'll go talk to them!" Cait Sith hopped inside the building.

"I'll let you know once the repairs are completed." The staff member waved.

* * *

"I'm sorry boy, but you have to stay here. You get some rest, ok? I'll be back soon! This nice lady will take good care of you!" Zack patted the side of his chocobo.

"Wark…" The chocobo sounded desperately. Its bright eyes enlarged and quivered.

"Now…Don't…" Zack frowned. "You're gonna make me cry! I'm not abandoning you! I promise."

"You are very close to your bird." The old woman from Corel said. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. Those birds like to put the guilt trip on you." She smiled and pulled the bird towards her home.

"Thanks. I'll be back soon." Zack waved at the woman and the chocobo. He headed towards the Ropeway.

"I'm sorry sir…the ropeway is closed." The curly haired woman informed him.

"What!? NO! I don't care! I don't CARE!" Zack ran towards the train. "I'm goin across! I'll side down the ropes if I have to!" Zack pulled off his jacket and threw it over the rope. He jumped up and began sliding down the line.

"Sir! SIR!! You can't do that!" The woman ran out of her booth. "Ohh…boys…"

"WHOA!!" Zack slid endlessly down the lines that held the train. "I hope it doesn't ruin the jacket! I don't really wanna fall!" Zack flew in the darkness; there was no sound or light. He was afraid that he'd get never make it when he came to an abrupt stop.

"OWWW!" He ran head on against the train that was stuck at the Gold Saucer entrance. A loud metallic thud rang through the air.

"What the hell was that!?" A staff member ran towards the train. "Oh my goodness! What do you think you're doing!?" The staff member helped Zack reach the ground.

"Man, that was one ride!" Zack smiled. "But I gotta work on the landing…" He wobbled and fell down.

"Whoa! Hey…are you alright?" The staff member helped him to his feet.

"Yeah…just got a headache." Zack rubbed his head. It had been a long day. "Say…do you know of a group that showed up here? An interesting looking group." Zack asked the man.

"Yeah. They tried to leave a while ago but they couldn't because of the train. I guess they have to stay the night. I suggest you do to, there's no way you can get up those lines. It'd take all night you might as well wait 'till mornin'." The man walked Zack towards the entrance.

"Good, they're expecting me. They already paid for my ticket." Zack smiled and walked inside the amusement park.

"Wait, sir! I'll have to confirm that!" The manager crossed his arms. "Ah, what the hell…After risking his life like that, he deserves to get some rest. He's lucky…They said that the line would break if there was any weight attached to it." Just then there was a loud snap and the train fell onto the ground, all the lines fell with it.

"He's damn lucky…" The staff member whistled.

* * *

"Oh, what a day…" Cloud stretched out his arms. He walked over to his bed and began taking off his armor. He slid off his shoulder guards, then began undoing the harness around his waist. He took off his gloves and the bangles around them.

"Man…this uniform is a pain in the ass…" The sound of knocking interrupted him. He quickly got off the bed and cracked the door open.

"Hee hee!" A soft giggle was heard. Cloud smiled and opened the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked Aeris.

"You wanna go on a date?" She smiled and held her hands behind her back.

"What?" Cloud turned red in the face.

"A DA-ATE! Or haven't you ever gone on one?" Aeris leaned forward, smiling.

"Well…not a real one…" Cloud scratched his head.

"No, just a mixed-up kid…Oh well!" She walked into his room. "Come on, Let's go!" She pushed him out of his room.

The two wandered the area, looking for something to do.

"Tonight's Enchantment Night! All the attractions are free. How bout it you two? There's going to be an entertaining show in Event Square!" A staff member handed them a pamphlet.

"Come on! Let's go!" Aeris jumped up and down. They entered the Event Square.

"Congratulations!! You are our 100th couple today! You two will be the leads in tonight's show!" A staff member threw a switch as confetti flew over the couple.

"Wha-!?" Cloud shook his head.

"Oh no, it's not hard. Just play it however you want to and the rest of the cast will cover up for you. Come this way." The man shoved Cloud and Aeris towards the stage.

"H-Hey!" Cloud protested.

"This sounds like fun! Come on, Cloud, let's do it!" Aeris clapped her hands.

* * *

Zack walked up the stairs towards his hotel room. He whistled, happy that he was about to go see Aeris. He turned the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Aeris was knocking on a door.

'Oh my-! It's her! I can't believe it's her!' Zack took a deep breath and was about to continue towards her when he heard something that hit him like a physical blow.

"A DA-TE!" Aeris voice sounded. A minute later her and Cloud were walking down the hallway.

"Aeris…" Zack watched as she hugged Cloud and he wrapped an arm around her waist. She looked up at Cloud.

'The way she used to look at me…' Zack stumbled and fell to the floor. He leaned against the wall, tears sliding down his face. 'No…no. Don't cry. Everything will be ok. She's just flirting. She'll never forget about you.' Zack hit the back of his head against the wall.

"I…She…Cloud…" Zack shook his head. He slowly got up and walked towards his room. He opened the door and moped in. He dragged his feet as he made his way to the bed. "I made a promise…" He fell onto the soft mattress.

"How…why?" Zack was full of mixed emotions. He did not know if he should be sad, angry, or…happy. "She has more confidence…I can't be hard on her…I mean, I've been gone for so long." Zack frowned, a tear slid down his face. He had never felt so miserable in his entire life.

"Hojo…DAMN HOJO! If it weren't for him, we…we'd be together and happy. Like it was supposed be." Zack covered his face and gave in. He let everything pour out of him. He felt like he had died…he felt like Aeris had died. Zack leaned back and concentrated on sleeping.

* * *

"Oh, that was fun!" Aeris clapped her hands together. She had a magic wand with dangling strings. Cloud smiled at her. Surprisingly, he had a lot of fun and went along with the play. He was holding a wooden sword.

"Yeah…It was." He walked behind Aeris and began laughing.

"What are you doing?" She giggled.

"YAH!" Cloud jokingly poked her in the back with his wooden sword.

"Oh no! Help! Help!" Aeris ran, turned around and backed up. "Oh no...Please, I beg you!" She tried to run away but Cloud ran up behind her and grabbed her around the waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" He laughed and pulled her close to him. Aeris sighed. It had been so long since she was last held like that. Her eyes beamed.

"Hey, let's go on the Gondola!" She ran ahead to the theme-park ride.

"Wow…how nice!" She admired the new leather seats. The lift started and pulled them above the amusement park, revealing the rollercoaster. "Oh! Look Cloud! It's so pretty!" Aeris pointed at the chocobo running by the lift on the chocobo track. Fireworks blasted next to the cabin, bright pinks and greens lit up across their faces.

'He reminds me so much of him. Why is that? Oh well…I should enjoy this evening.' She watched Cloud as he gazed at the sights below.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? First off…." Aeris began. Cloud turned and looked at her. "It bothered me how you looked exactly alike. Two completely different people but look exactly the same. The way you walk, gesture…" Aeris tilted her head and stared out the window.

'What is she talking about?' Cloud watched her.

"I think I must have seen him again, in you…But you're different." She leaned forward. "Things are different…Cloud…I'm searching for you. I want to meet you." She got up and sat next to him.

"But I'm right here." Cloud smiled.

'I know, I know, what I mean is…I want to meet…you' Aeris thought how to explain it. 'I can't stand it…I have to get him to come out. Things have been so difficult lately.'

"I want to meet you…the real you. Sometimes it seems like you're putting on a show or that you're not really you." Aeris lowered her head.

"What do you mean? I don't feel that way…" Cloud thought about it. "Ah!" He pulled his head down.

"Oh, no! Not again! Cloud, what's happening?" Aeris held onto him. "Why do you do this? Please, tell me…"Aeris felt her eyes tear up. It scared her when Cloud had his attacks. He gripped his head and took in quick short breaths.

"It's….ok. I…I'm ok." Cloud sat up and looked at her, his blue eyes shown brightly. His attack faded away. "Man…you're beautiful…"

"Cloud?" Aeris touched his face. "Are you okay?" She was scared.

"I…I don't know…" Cloud's eyes saddened. He took in a deep breath. "I'm not sure anymore…Aeris. Lately, ever since we rescued you from the Shinra…I've been getting these attacks and each time it feels like there is a part inside of me that is ripped away." His blue eyes turned a shade of grey.

'That's when I started feeling the strange force. Is it affecting Cloud too?'

"Everything will be okay. We'll find you again…I promise." Aeris pulled Cloud close to her and ran a hand through his hair. The lift stopped moving. Aeris helped Cloud off of the lift and together they walked back to the hotel.

"I had fun tonight. Let's go together again." Aeris smiled. She looked at Cloud who was frowning. "You…don't like being with me?" Aeris asked. She remembered the cold stare she got from him when they were in the reactor.

"That's not it…" Cloud shook his head and smiled at her.

"I'm glad. Next time we come, let's take our time and go on more rides. Oh, look at the time. We'd better get going." Aeris and Cloud walked into the main entrance where all the tunnels met.

"Hey, what's Cait Sith doing?" Aeris stopped Cloud.

"It's the…Keystone!? Hey, Cait Sith!" Cloud sprinted in the cat's direction. Cait Sith darted in and out of the tunnels, evading Cloud. Aeris followed the two, falling behind. Cait Sith made his way to the Chocobo Stadium. A helicopter lowered and a Turk leaned out, reaching for the Keystone.

"Here, I have the Keystone!" Cait handed it over.

"Well done…" Tseng pulled it inside. The helicopter took off, leaving everything silent.

"Hey!" Cloud marched up to the Mog and cat.

"W, wait a sec. I won't run or hide. Yes, I was a spy. I was hired by Shinra." Cait Sith held his tail between his legs.

"I trusted you! I can't believe you!" Aeris picked him up by the scruff of the neck.

"I couldn't help it. How bout if we continue like nothing ever happened…" Cait Sith smiled.

"No way, cat! You gotta lot of guts acting like a friend but being a spy!" Cloud cracked his knuckles.

"Then what are you goin' to do? Kill me? You'd just be wastin' your time if you tried. This body's just a toy anyway. My real body's at Shinra headquarters in Midgar. I'm controllin' this toy cat from there."

"So you're from the Shinra. Who? Who are you! Tell me!" Aeris shook the cat.

"Whoa. I can't tell you my name!" Cait Sith meowed.

"We're not getting anywhere." Cloud shrugged. Cait Sith continued, he had the upper hand. He had Marlene, Barret's daughter hostage. If AVALANCHE made one wrong move, then they would loose the girl. So, by default, Cloud and Aeris had to keep everything a secret and continue as if nothing ever happened.

"I hope Marlene is safe…I wonder what happened to mom?" Aeris pulled her hands up to her face. Cloud and Aeris were back in the hotel, Cait Sith had left them and wandered the Golden Saucer.

"Aeris…" Cloud turned to her. "Try not to think about it, ok." Aeris looked up at him, her eyes were shining.

"But…mom! I…I can't handle this. I dunno what I would do if I lost her too!" Aeris sobbed and covered her face.

"Hey…Aeris…" Cloud looked at her with pity. "Don't cry…There is nothing you could have done. Everything will be fine. We'll get Marlene and find your mother, I promise." Cloud pulled her into him, holding her small frame against his chest. Aeris cried even harder. Cloud pulled her towards his room. He unlocked the door and carried her in.

"I…I…" Aeris tried to mutter something.

"Let's get you in here. Wouldn't want to wake up everyone." Cloud closed the door. He sat her on the bed. "Aeris…Aeris, please calm down." He kneeled down beside her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so emotional lately…" Aeris sniffed. She tried smiling. "I didn't mean to cry…I'm sorry." She wiped some tears off of her cheek.

"Don't be sorry. Everything will be ok. You have me, alright? Anything you need…I'm your bodyguard ok? I will protect you no matter what. You are safe as long as I am around, alright?" Cloud smiled at her. He held onto her hands. "Anything you need…" He lowered his head.

"Cloud…" Aeris looked down at him. He slowly pulled his head upwards, his amazing blue eyes shown like glass. He smiled at her and slowly raised himself.

"Aeris…" He did not look away. He slowly brought himself up to her and kissed her gently on the lips. It lasted a moment before they parted, staring into each other's eyes. He took a deep breath and came in close again. This time, they didn't part. Aeris wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He fell on top of her, laying her onto the mattress. He slid his arms up her sides, reaching for her jacket. He slowly removed it and tossed it on the floor.

* * *

Zack sat in the hallway, his head pressed against the wall. He almost knocked on Cloud's door numerous times, but decided against it. He had heard Aeris crying and came outside just as they entered the room. He pressed his ear against the door, listening to their conversation. Zack sniffed quietly.

'Body guard huh?' Zack ran his hand down the door as he turned and headed for his room. 'I think…I'll pay a visit to Sephiroth. If he can make his promise come true, then…maybe…' Zack sighed and closed the door to his room. His blue eyes lost their spark. He would sleep tonight, but every dream would be a nightmare.

* * *

Oohhh…I feel bad for Zack. I felt bad writing this. Well anyways, knew chapter up. I hope you all liked it. Please review. I'm gonna go to bed! Heheh…once I get going, I can't stop until the chapter is completely done. Thanks for reading!

-Annubis


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all

Hello all! Sorry for taking so long to post the new chapter, man I've been busy! Hopefully I can make this one as long as I want it to be. Not much time today. Anyways, thanks to those who are reviewing, and for those of you who are reading it and aren't reviewing, DO IT! Haha.. I'm just kidding! You don't have to, but I do like to see what people think. Well let's get this new one up!

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII, Squaresoft does.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Zack woke up, feeling even more tired than before he fell asleep. He felt awful and was lacking the motivation to get out of bed. Only one word described the dark haired man, miserable.

"Ohhhh…I guess I should get going, if I want to see Sephiroth." He yawned and slid over the side of the mattress, slumping to the floor in a pile. He sat up slowly and grabbed his shoes. While he was tying them in tight knots, his eyes began to tear up.

"Just stop crying, you wuss! It's not the end of the world. You'll get your chance. If not, then move on with your life, like everyone else." He sat up and walked out of his room. He followed the red carpet down the hall and towards the lower level, heading for the ropeway that will take him back to Corel.

* * *

"Hey, it looks like the train is fixed!" Yuffie skipped over to the rail, tightening her headband.

"Looks like were going to the Temple of the Ancients then." Cloud followed the ninja girl. The rest of the group grabbed their things. Aeris looked at Cloud. He was acting strange.

'Kind of like nothing ever happened.' Aeris thought of last night and how she slipped quietly from Cloud's room while he slept. She remembered he was smiling in his sleep. 'He's such a little boy.' She smiled.

"I smell something strange." Red XIII looked around. He turned his head towards Aeris who was now tilting her head. He could tell that she sensed it too.

'Is that!?' She turned and looked behind her. A man was leaning against the wall of the Golden Saucer, hidden by the shadows that were cast. He had dark hair and shielded his eyes behind sunglasses. 'Is that the evil presence I keep feeling? Is that the man that Sephiroth is looking for?' Aeris' eyes widened as she saw the man lower his glasses and look at her with icy blue eyes, his blank expression never faltering.

"Hey, you okay?" A hand softly rested on Aeris' shoulder. She turned to see the blonde haired warrior staring at her, a big grin across his face.

"O-Oh…I-I'm fine!" Aeris played a fake smile. She did not want to cause any trouble or confusion.

"Alright. Well, the train is leaving now so we better get on." Cloud grabbed her hand. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry about a thing. We'll stop Sephiroth and then everyone can relax. I'll take you back here, first thing!" He turned and walked towards the cab. Aeris followed, looking back once more. The man was gone.

'He looked very familiar…'Aeris frowned as chills were sent up her spine. 'It kind of looked like him…but it can't be.' She boarded the ropeway and sat with her friends.

* * *

Zack was on the other side of the entrance booth, hiding himself from Aeris' sight. He was shaking.

"Damn nerves. I thought I was supposed to be like the Great Sephiroth! Why the hell am I shaking and feel sick to my stomach?" He heard the propellers of the cab start up and looked around the corner. Aeris was gone. He would have to catch up with her later. Zack walked towards the tunnel, waiting for the next ride.

"Hey! Didn't you ever catch up with your friends? I think they just left. I almost said something but decided not too." The employee from last night was staring at Zack.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I saw them. I know they left. I told them that I would catch up with them later. I have some other things to do first." Zack did not look at the man.

"Oh, I see. I just figured that you might not have caught up with them or they weren't the ones you were looking for." The employee shrugged his shoulders. "The next train will be here any minute. You alright? You don't look so good." He turned on his radio and started giving commands to the girl on the other end. Zack stood by the tunnel, a blank stare on his face.

'She looked at me. She saw me. Did she not recognize me? Or did she not care?' Zack rubbed his temples. 'Should I continue following her? Or should I give up? I can go home, back to Gongaga. I can live there and farm for my parents, maybe even work as a mercenary for some people. Then I can get my mind on different things. Maybe find another girl.' The whirring sound of the nearing train interrupted his thoughts.

"Ah, here it is! Well, good luck with whatever it is you're planning on doing! Just be careful and next time, wait for the train to be fixed before sliding down the cables, you were really lucky!" The employee opened the door for Zack. He smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks…" Zack muttered and sat on the leather seats. He leaned back, resting his head against the cool metal. The train started back up, flying backwards into the darkness.

'I don't wanna work on a farm. That's why I left in the first place. I wanted adventure and excitement. So much for that, look where it got me.' Zack sighed. He was glad that there were no other passengers on the train. He did not want to worry about answering any questions. He hated it when people constantly asked him if he was feeling alright. 'I'll head for the Temple of the Ancients. If I don't talk to her soon, I think I'll never see her again.' Zack leaned forward. He felt like he was going to throw up. The train seemed a lot rougher compared to the first time he rode it.

"Oh…I gotta get my chocobo. Man, I really should name that thing." Zack smiled as he found a subject to get his mind off of things. A long list of names went through his head.

"Goldie? Nah…too original. Besides, that's a girl's name. Bob? No, that's my grandpa's name. Aurelius? Hmmm…Latin for gold. Nah…doesn't fit the personality for the bird. Hector! Yeah…it sounds goofy but I think it fits. Or should I go with Ed?" Zack continued debating. The train slowed to a stop. Zack stood up, still running names through his head. He headed towards Corel to get his bird.

"Oh, hello!" The old woman walked out towards Zack. "You back for your chocobo?" She smiled.

"Yes. Thank you so much for watching him while I was gone." Zack rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, it was no problem. Such a good bird too! He loves his nuts!" The lady smiled.

"What!?" Zack turned and looked stared at her. "Oh…Yeah. I don't think I've ever fed him before." Zack's face reddened.

"How could you never have fed him!?" The lady put her hands on her hips.

"No! He's been fed; just other people have done it. I haven't personally." Zack looked at his bird who was hopping with joy in its cage.

"I see. Well take these. I have no use for them. You make sure you feed him well! He's a growing boy, kind of clumsy too. Give him a handful every few hours of the nuts and greens. But not too much cause then he'll get fat. He likes to eat and doesn't know his limits!" The lady shook her finger at the bird. It squawked and turned its back to her.

"Well I'm glad you figured him out. I've never had a chocobo before." Zack undid the lock on the fence and patted the bird on its side. "What's this?" Zack pulled on the reigns around its face.

"That's so you can hold on and control him easier. He's been getting used to it, but still causes a fuss when you put it on. You can have it." The lady smiled. "I used to breed chocobos. I have a few things that survived the fire. Fortunately all the chocobos escaped and ran out into the wild. I was never able to get back into the business." The lady stretched and yawned.

"Thanks again. I better get going." Zack hopped on top of the bird.

"You never told me his name. I've been calling him bird the whole time. I think he is beginning to understand what that means." The lady laughed.

"Oh, I actually was thinking of a name a few minutes ago. I thought of Ed…or Hector." Zack shook his head. "But I don't know which one is more fitting."

"Oh…Hector. That's a strong name, but like it sounds is also very goofy. I think that suits the bird just fine." She patted the side of the bird. "We shall call you Hector!" The bird warked and kicked its feet.

"I think he likes it…" Zack smiled as the bird did a little jig.

"He does. You two take care of yourself. Now get going, before I decide to keep the bird!" The lady said her goodbyes and headed back inside her tent. Zack and the chocobo darted towards the Temple of the Ancients. He wasn't sure where it was exactly and decided to ask for directions.

* * *

Zack and Hector made their way to a small business East of Gongaga. Zack almost decided to head home and see his parents but knew that he would be there for weeks before they let him leave again.

"What can I do for ya'?" The weapon seller stomped down the stairs towards the register.

"Um…I was wondering if you could give me some information about the Temple of the Ancients. Have you heard of it?" Zack looked at the swords hanging on the wall.

"Yeah! Sure do! Had a group of people come in the other day and ask about it. Is there some kind of party going on there?" The man laughed to himself. He tapped the glass above the weapons. "Let's see. It is South of here and to the East. Pretty sure about that. I don't think it's real though, but you can look for it. Oh, you'll need a keystone. I sold it to a man at the Gold Saucer. That's what the last group did. They headed for the Gold Saucer. Maybe you can catch up with them and go together. I'd recommend that. The monsters in that area are brutal. That's probably why no one has discovered the temple, if it's even there." The man laughed and pulled out a sword. He pointed at Zack's Shinra sword and smiled. "You gonna need something a lot more powerful than that! I recommend you get a new sword. Maybe one like this!" The man swung around a light sword that had a long blade. It was decorated and had a bright shine to it. Gold decorated the handle and sheath.

"I don't think I can afford that. It sure does look nice though." Zack looked down at his sword.

"Well…sell me that one you got and I'll knock down the price! How much you got?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"Well…I have about two-hundred gil and some materia that I picked up." Zack laid everything on the counter.

"Hmmm…I see. What kind of materia?" The man picked up the green orb and looked at it. "A level three eh? That's worth a pretty penny. What else?" He shuffled through the two other orbs.

'Come to think of it, I never really needed to use it. I just took it off of the fallen soldiers for just in case.' Zack smiled. He needed to get a better sword. He always hated the swords used by Shinra.

"Why, they're all level three! It's a deal! I can easily sell these!" The man laughed and handed Zack the new sword and pulled the contents across the counter into a box. "Good luck, son! I hope you find that temple! You'll have to come in and report on what you see!" The man shuffled up the stairs, leaving Zack.

"Thanks!" Zack ran out the door and jumped onto his golden bird. "Let's go Hector! We have a long ride ahead of us!" Zack pulled out some nuts and fed them to the bird.

* * *

"This is…the Temple of the Ancients. I…I know…I feel it!" Aeris ran up the path and laid her head on the ground. She closed her eyes, her hair flowing around her. "The knowledge of the Ancients! Floating…you can become one with the planet, but you're stopping it with the strength of will for the future? For us?" She shook her head in confusion.

"What are you saying? Do you understand?" Cloud took a few steps closer to her. Aeris lunged up a few stairs towards the entrance of the stone temple. It in itself was a marvel to see. It reached immeasurable heights, its stone immaculate and perfect. The exterior seemed almost flawless.

"You're uneasy…but happy? Because I'm here? I'm sorry…I don't understand." Aeris turned and ran back to Cloud. She grabbed his arm and tugged. "I wanna go inside!" the group ran up the stairs but stopped when a cloaked figure fell out of the entrance and flopped down a few stairs. It sat up and moaned quietly.

"Black…Materia…" It disappeared, its body melting into its cloak.

"Look…" Aeris took a few steps forward.

"He has a tattoo too! Ummm, I think it's a number nine." Yuffie looked at the figure's melting arm.

"Hey! It's Tseng!!" Aeris ran into the temple.

"Tseng! Of the Turks!" Cloud's eyes widened as he saw the leaning man covered in blood.

"Uh…I've been had." He sat slowly onto the ground. "It's not the Promised Land…Sephiroth's searching for…" Tseng gasped.

"Sephiroth! He's inside!?" Cloud unsheathed his sword.

"Look for yourself…" Tseng moved his arm from his side exposing a deep wound. Blood gushed, leaking onto the ground around him. "Damn…" Tseng fell over, Aeris catching him.

"Letting Aeris go was the start…of my bad luck…the president…was wrong…" Tseng's eyes began to get very heavy. His breathes were quickening.

"You're wrong. The promised land isn't like what you imagined." Aeris' eyes began to tear up. She turned her head away. "And I'm not going to help. Either way, there was no way Shinra could have won." Hiding her face, Aeris got up and ran behind a pillar.

"…Pretty harsh. Sounds like something you'd say." Tseng pulled himself up from the ground. "The Keystone…place it on the altar…" He handed the stone to Cloud and sat back down. Cloud looked at the stone and glanced at Aeris.

"You cryin'?" He walked to her.

"Tseng's with our enemy, the Turks, but I've known him since we were little. There are not a lot of people I can say that about. In fact, there are probably only a handful of people in the world who really know me." She stumbled towards the pillar.

"Let's put the keystone in…" Cloud slid the rock into the pillar. Bright green lights beamed from the cracks, the floor opening beneath them. The group fell to the lower floor that was a giant maze. Stairs and walls connected and intertwined, the whole image was breathtaking.

"Words…feelings…so many of them here…" Aeris looked in marvel.

"Geez! We got our work cut out for us. This is starting to get me dizzy!" Yuffie held a hand over her mouth.

"Cloud! I know it's going to be tough, but…don't give up…we can do it!" Aeris then spotted a purple creature in the distance. It hopped up and down and mumbled to the group.

"NYUM! NYUM!" It blabbed and ran down a flight of stairs. Aeris looked at Cloud, the two nodded to each other. The only way through this maze was to catch up with that purple creature.

* * *

Zack and his chocobo rode through the thick trees, nothing in view but green foliage. Zack was about to give up when the chocobo warked and stopped dead in its tracks.

"What's wrong with you? Whoa!" Zack stood up and slid off his sunglasses. "The-The Temple of the Ancients! Holy crap! I didn't think we'd ever find it! Let's go! Who knows how much time we have left!" Zack and his companion rode across the bridge that would lead them to the entrance of the temple.

"No! No!!" A scream sounded from the temple. Zack charged his chocobo to a full sprint. The bird reached the top of the stairs and Zack jumped off, running to see what the screaming was about.

"Tseng!! AHHHH!! WAH AH AH AHHHH!" The blonde Turk, Elena was hunched over on the ground, holding a man in her arms. "You-you're going to be okay! You have to!" Tears streamed down the girl's face, making her mascara run.

"What happened!?" Zack ran to her side.

"Sephiroth, yo." A familiar voice sounded from the corner.

"Reno…" Zack rubbed the back of his head.

"Yup…and Rude." He pointed across the room to the bald colleague. "We came to find the Promised Land and Sephiroth met us. He didn't like how Tseng was interfering and…well…" Reno sighed and shook his head. He was wearing his sunglasses, hiding his cool blue eyes.

"Sephiroth!! It was Cloud!! IT WAS CLOUD! He did it!" Elena laid her head on Tseng's chest.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Reno threw his arms in the air.

"When I left, there was no one near the temple! Sephiroth was no where to be seen! Minutes later, AVALANCHE showed up and used the keystone to open the temple. That's when I came running and found…him!" She burst into tears again.

"She's a little bitter…" Reno whispered to Zack.

"Elena…" Rude walked up to her and lightly touched her shoulder.

"Yeah…We should get you two out of here." Reno walked next to her also.

"What? You mean…YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE!!" Elena stood up. "No way! I'm staying here! I'm going to take care of AVALANCHE once and for all!" She pulled out her gun and loaded it.

"Whoa-whoa! What are you doing!? You're not thinking straight, Elena. You should go with Tseng and be his support. You can take care of him while they take him to the hospital." Reno gave her a reassuring smile. "There's nothing else you can do. Just be with him right now, alright." Reno looked outside the temple.

"Helicopter's here…" Rude helped Elena out of the temple while the pilots rushed in and lifted Tseng into the carrier.

"She'll be fine. I don't know about Tseng though…" Reno turned to Zack. "They are somewhere inside this temple. I'm guessing you have to go through that maze down there…I sure as hell ain't." Reno pulled out a cigarette.

"Then I'm going. With or without you." Zack left him and headed down to the lower floor.

"Good luck, hero…" Reno puffed out sarcastically.

* * *

"Wait! Look! It's showing us!" Aeris pointed into the pool of water the group came across in one of the temple's rooms.

"What's going on?" Cloud put his hands on his hips. An image of the entrance to the temple came into view. Tseng walked through the door and up to the pillar, Elena following.

* * *

"Tseng, what's this? Can we find the Promised land?" Elena looked over Tseng's shoulder and at the pillar.

"I wonder…" He shrugged. "Anyway, we have to report to the president." He nodded at Elena. She turned to leave.

"Be careful, Tseng." She said quickly.

"Yeah…Hey Elena, how 'bout dinner after this job's over?" Tseng questioned not looking at her.

"Th…thank you very much." Elena stared at him in disbelief. He face turned red. "If I may be excused…" She left quickly.

"Is this the Promised Land? No, it can't be." Tseng looked around the room. A bright flash flooded the room. A dark form appeared before Tseng. "Sephiroth!!" Tseng tripped backwards.

"So you opened the door. Well done." Sephiroth stared at his prey.

"This place…what is it?" Tseng questioned.

"A lost treasure house of knowledge." Sephiroth brought his face close to Tseng's. "The wisdom of the Ancients… I am becoming one with the planet." He raised his arms into the air.

"One with the planet?" Tseng stared at the dark man, eyes wide.

"You stupid fools…" Another Sephiroth appeared in the pool's image. It turned and looked at Cloud. "You have never even thought about it. All the spirit energy of this planet, all its wisdom…knowledge…I will meld with it all. I will become one with it. It will become one with me."

"You can do that?" Tseng interrupted.

"The way…lies here. Only death awaits you all. But do not fear…" Sephiroth then ran his sword through Tseng's stomach. Tseng gasped as blood spattered across his face. The Sephiroth that was looking at Cloud began laughing. "For it is through death that a new spirit energy is born. Soon, you will live again as a part of me." Both of the Sephiroth entities began laughing and disappeared from view. The pool's movie was over.

* * *

"Did you see it!?" Aeris jumped up.

"Oh Grossness!" Yuffie hid here face.

"Where is the room with the pictures on the walls?" Cloud asked Aeris.

"Almost there." She nodded her head.

"Sephiroth is here right? No matter what he thinks, it's going to end here! I'm taking him out!" Cloud clenched his fists. The group left the room. The pool shook and waves created a new image. Sephiroth appeared. He flew from above and slowly pulled out his sword. He pointed it and flew away, laughing to himself.

* * *

Zack wandered the maze. He was advancing through it very quickly.

'Strange…it seems like I've been here before…' He thought to himself.

"NYUM!!" A purple creature hopped up and down in front of Zack.

"What's that!?" Zack jumped back. The creature walked close to him and sniffed him. It raised its arms in the air and squealed loudly.

"NYUM! NYUM! NYUM!" It raised a small hand in the air and shook it.

"You want me to follow you?" Zack leaned in close to its face. Two green eyes stared back. A loud screeching sounded. "Ahh!! You're an Ancient, aren't you!?" Zack grabbed the sides of his head.

"NYUM!" The creature shook its head and pulled on Zack's hand. A soft whisper called through Zack's brain.

_"It's okay. All will be fine soon. The planet awaits you."_

"Are you talking to me!?" Zack looked in disbelief as the creature gave him a blank stare.

_"The girl is strong. She will protect the planet. You, too, will help. Follow me. We have to stop him."_

"Ok…lead the way…" Zack looked around the room. The Ancient led him through the maze and tunnels of the temple. He traveled for about an hour before the Ancient left him.

"What's this?" He looked around the room he was now in. It was decorated with ancient pictures and writing. He had never seen anything like it before.

"I GOT IT!!" A loud cheer came from the other end of the room.

"Who's there!?" Zack pulled out his sword.

"What?" A giant Mog with a cat turned and spotted Zack. "What do you think you're doing!? Get out of here!!" The cat jumped up and down, his eyes were wide with fear.

"What are you talking about?" Zack looked around frantically.

"If you don't get out of her immediately, you're gonna die!! The whole building is gonna collapse and everything inside it will turn into the Black Materia. Just go!" The cat waved his arms and pointed towards the door that would take Zack to the exit. The building began to shake and fall apart.

"Al-Alright!" Zack did not feel like arguing. He knew now was not the time to ask questions. He flew through the door and down the hall, boulders smashing on either side of him. He dodged the debris. "Shit!" He reached for the exiting door just as the walls and ceiling began closing in. He pulled and jumped with all his might. A loud explosion was heard and a bright flash blinded him. All of it was over in seconds.

* * *

"Yo! You okay?" Reno pulled Zack from a nearby bush.

"What happened?" Zack sat up.

"The whole temple collapsed. But right before it did, I saw you're stupid ass fly through the exit. I've been keeping watch at the back to catch AVALANCHE. Man, you're lucky!" Reno leaned back against a tree.

"Are they okay!? Did they get out?" Zack looked down back towards where the temple used to be. It was now replaced by a tiny, black orb.

"They're fine, sheesh! Well look at that!" Reno sat up and crawled near the edge of the hill they were on. "Cloud's having one of his freak outs!" Reno stared in awe.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Zack watched in fear as Cloud picked up the black materia and handed it to Sephiroth. The whole group ran into the crater, trying to reach him before it occurred but failing miserably. Voices could be heard.

"I won't let you do it! The future is not only yours!" Aeris yelled at Sephiroth.

"Haha! I wonder?" Sephiroth flew into the air. "WAKE UP!" He yelled as Cloud lost complete control.

"Sh, Shut up!" Cloud stuttered.

"There Cloud…good boy…" Sephiroth laughed to himself.

"The noise…wa…aaaaa!!" Cloud slowly walked to Sephiroth. Cloud's conscience yelled at him from within.

'No!! Don't be afraid!' Cloud handed the materia over to Sephiroth.

"Well done!" Sephiroth laughed and flew higher into the air, disappearing from view.

"Cloud, are you alright!?" Aeris ran to his side.

"I gave the Black Materia to Sephiroth…?" Cloud fell to his knees. "Wha…what did I do…tell me Aeris!" Cloud spat.

"Cloud…be strong, ok?" Aeris looked at him, her expression very worried.

"URRRGHH!! What have I done!?" He began convulsing, shaking his head from side to side.

"Cloud…you haven't done anything. It's not your fault." Aeris put a hand on his shoulder.

"I…I'm!!" Cloud jumped and tackled Aeris. Straddling her, he hit her continuously. The rest of AVALANCHE had made their way down the crater and reached for Cloud.

"WHAT THE HELL-!?" Zack stood up and pulled out his sword.

"No! NO!" Reno pulled him back down. "You can't do anything right now. Trust me. Cloud is messed up, and he doesn't even realize it. It's Sephiroth. He is controlling him!" Reno fought against Zack's weight.

"But-! He's gonna kill her one of these days! There's no way to stop him! He's too weak!" Zack finally sat back once he saw that the group had pulled him off the girl. "Aeris…" Zack punched a nearby rock, sending cracks up the side.

"Man…you're gonna get high blood pressure with that anger!" Reno whistled. "Listen…Sephiroth is heading towards the City of the Ancients. If you want to stop him, I suggest you get there as soon as possible. At least, that's what Hojo predicts. Leave now, forget about them. You have to beat them there. If you don't then who knows what Cloud will do next if Sephiroth controls him again." Reno stood up.

"I see. But…how do I get there?" Zack stood up and zipped up his jacket.

"I'm not sure. Hojo mentioned to me something about a sleeping forest. It's supposed to be near Bone Village on the South-East side of the northern most continent. It's a long ride. Just head south, you'll get there sooner!" Reno ran through the trees. The sound of a helicopter was off in the distance.

"I see…I'm going south then. Where's Hector?" Zack looked at the crater. AVALANCHE was nowhere to be seen. "Shit!" He jumped down, landing softly in the dirt below.

"Wark!! Wark!" A chocobo called in the distance.

"KWEH! KWEH!" Zack ran in the bird's direction. The calls getting louder as it noticed its owner's calls. "There you are! Come on! We have no time to waste! We have to go!" Zack jumped on the bird. He gave it a handful of food and slapped it on the side. The bird squawked with joy and sprinted south, towards Bone Village.

* * *

AVALANCHE had to rest in Gongaga before they continued their trip. They had no idea where to go. Cloud tossed and turned in his bed.

"Aer…Aeri…I…Where?" Cloud mumbled in his sleep. Tifa raised her head from her pillow, listening to Cloud's cries.

'Why does he do that? Why does he always talk in his sleep?' She closed her eyes, trying to ignore his cries. 'Why did he attack Aeris? What is going on?' Tifa rolled into a ball and sank under her covers.

"AERIS!!" Cloud jumped from his bed. He looked around the room. "Aeris?...She's gone!" He turned on his lamp, awakening everyone in the room.

"Hey! What did you do that for!?" Yuffie rubbed her eyes."

"She left…" Vincent walked over to the bed that Aeris had been sleeping in.

"Where did she go?" Tifa sat up, her covers wrapped around her body.

"To the City of the Ancients. It's on the northern continent…" Cloud stared at the empty bed. He looked at everyone. "And Sephiroth is after her!" Cloud began putting on his boots and armor.

"How do you know!?" Tifa ran to his side.

"She…she told me. Somehow…in my dreams…" Cloud stood up and grabbed his sword. "We have to leave now!" The group ran out of the inn.

* * *

Zack found his way to Bone Village with much ease. He found that he could follow Sephiroth's energy. He was getting better at sensing his power. Zack walked up the path, the whole village was asleep. He climbed the ladder of the old dig site that would take him to the forest.

"You stay here, okay?" Zack pet his bird.

"Waaarrrkkk…" Hector gave a tired call. The chocobo had worked hard crossing the ocean in so little time.

"Oh! You poor thing! I worked you too hard! Here…" Zack handed the bird some nuts, which it ate ferociously. "I guess I don't feed you enough." Zack frowned. He laid another handful on the ground.

"Wark!" The bird gratefully ate the rest.

"You be good while I am gone. I will be back, I promise!" Zack hugged the bird. "I'm getting too attached to you!" He laughed and ran into the forest, the bird wailing with sadness as he was left alone once again. A pang of guilt hit Zack hard in his heart.

"Damn, bird. Make me feel so bad!" He walked further into the forest. Zack yawned loudly. "Why am I so sleepy all of a sudden?" Zack trudged through the forest.

* * *

"You'll never make it…" Sephiroth walked across the branches of a nearby tree.

"And what makes you so sure?" Aeris asked, not looking at the man.

"You're too weak. You have too much human inside of you…" He chuckled to himself. He jumped onto another tree branch, following the girl as she made her way through the forest.

"I'm not weak!" She stopped. "Besides, you're not a real Ancient!" She put her hands on her hips, still not looking at Sephiroth.

"What did you just say!?" The dark man floated down behind her. He reached for her and slid his hands onto the back of her shoulders.

"You aren't a real Ancient. All you are is a human, injected with Jenova's cells!" She winced as his grip tightened.

"You say bold things for such a little girl!" Sephiroth growled. He spun her around and pulled her close to him. "You shall pay dearly for those words…" His green eyes had thin slits for pupils.

"Say what you want. It just eats up at you that you can't figure out what I'm going to do." Aeris smiled to herself. "How does it feel to have a weakness?" She stared at his glowing eyes.

"Weakness? What are you talking about?" Sephiroth smirked.

"You feel helpless because you can't control me." Aeris pulled herself away from his reach and took a few steps back. "You never will." He stood straight lifting one hand to his lips, resting it on the other that was pulled across his chest.

"What are you planning?" He said quietly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She smiled and turned away from him, walking down the path once again. The man continued following her.

"You're so interesting…" He stared at her in awe.

"What?" She looked over her shoulder.

"You don't make any sense…why protect the humans? You know what they did. Don't you realize that I'm doing it for the Ancients!? …For our race!" He teleported in front of Aeris. "For us!" He reached out to her and pulled her close to him.

"Wha-?" Aeris looked around. "Us!? There is no us!" She tried to retreat but was only pulled closer.

"You're feisty…" Sephiroth purred. "You know, you can always join me. You and I can create the Promised Land. We can rule this planet! I wouldn't have to destroy it." He tilted his head, his silver bangs falling over his shoulders.

"Destroy the planet!?" Aeris gasped. "You're a monster!" She ripped away from him.

"You disappoint me!" He shoved her onto the ground. He walked over her and straddled her, his face nose to nose with hers.

"What… are you doing?" Aeris' eyes were wide with fear.

"Don't play games with me!" He grabbed her wrists and held them in one hand. With the other he touched her face. "You are so innocent and…useless." He slapped her across the face. She yelped with pain. She immediately began kicking her legs and wrenching her arms, trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Get off of me!!" She got enough strength to pull one leg out and kick him in the nearest available spot, his crotch. He gasped and let her go. Aeris pulled herself up and sprinted away from the man, towards the City of the Ancients.

"You…" Sephiroth stood up and watched her run through the trees. "I'll get you later. There will be no second chances…" Sephiroth followed her slowly down the path. He was going to meet her again in the center of the city and then wait for Cloud. Sephiroth smiled to himself.

'He is so good at doing my dirty work!' Sephiroth laughed out loud, the sound echoing through the deathly silent forest.

* * *

"Man…I wonder if anyone will be able to get to this thing!" Zack walked through the trees of the sleeping forest. "It's so creepy and so…quiet." He looked over his shoulder.

"I really hope that they show up." Zack just made a realization. "Wait! What if this was a trick to get me away from them!? Damn! Reno could've lied to me!" Zack walked further down the trail. He decided it was too late to give up and go back. This was the only lead he had so it was best just to get to the city. He made his way through the final trees and found the long path weaving through large boulders.

"Oh yeah!" Zack ran along the path, getting closer to the City of the Ancients. "Wow!" He stopped and looked at the city off in the distance. His mouth gaped open. He felt an adrenaline rush and ran as fast as he could down the path and into the city.

"This is amazing! I can't believe I'm here!" Zack put his hands behind his head. "Now…where is he?" Zack looked at the giant shells that were once houses for the Ancient race. The sound of murmuring was heard down the trail ahead of him.

"Is that?" Zack darted to the center of the city.

* * *

'Look at her…mumbling to herself as if she was a true Ancient. She's nothing but a traitor.' Sephiroth mused to himself.

_**'We need to get rid of her! You underestimate your enemies too much!'**_ Jenova called to her son.

'Mother! Look at her! She poses no threat!' Sephiroth rested his head on the rail in front of him.

_**'Of course, you've been too busy teasing her that you haven't noticed that the stronger presence is here!' **_She hissed.

'The man is here, isn't he? What should I do?' Sephiroth looked around the room.

_**'Kill him! What else!?' **_Jenova squeezed Sephiroth's brain.

'Is he really that important? He's not even as strong as me!' Sephiroth rolled his eyes. He did not want to bother with the other force.

_**'He will be! How long do you plan on procrastinating!?'**_ Jenova clawed through his senses.

'Ow! Mother! Maybe he is here to join me! He has been following me and has had plenty of chances to attack. Maybe he'll join me and then we can easily continue Reunion!' Sephiroth stood up.

_**'You never know! At least put him to sleep! I don't want him interfering with the girl!'**_Jenova faded from Sephiroth's mind.

"So he wants to play?" Sephiroth threw his arm in the direction that he sensed the presence and launched his sleep spell. A loud burst exploded as his power blew through the wall that was in front of his target.

"That was fun." He chuckled and looked below. Aeris stirred from her prayer and looked around. She didn't move though, she had too much to accomplish.

"Stubborn…" Sephiroth glared at the girl below him.

* * *

'There she is! She is right over there!' Zack hid in one of the small cottages next to the platform Aeris was sitting on. 'Why is she here by herself? Isn't Sephiroth around?' Zack became frightened as he sensed Sephiroth's evil inside the city. A loud crashing sound interrupted his thoughts. The wall next to him crashed down. He felt a pound against his skull.

"Ah! Uhhh…Wha-?" Zack tried to stand but slumped over in a deep sleep.

* * *

'Please…I need your help.' Aeris prayed for the planet. 'I pray for Holy. Stop the disaster and pain. Please stop meteor…' A loud crashing interrupted her thoughts.

"Damn…Sephiroth most likely. Trying to distract me."

'Must continue…' Aeris prayed and ignored her surroundings. She did not want Sephiroth to get the best of her and ruin her plan. All was quiet for what seemed like hours but was actually only minutes. Then the sound of footsteps neared. All was quiet but a loud scream broke her thoughts, just in time for the end of her prayer.

"CLOUD!!"

"What the HELL do you think you're doing!?"

* * *

"Uh…what happened?" Zack slowly stood up. He rubbed his eyes and looked about him. Crumbled rock was at his feet. He quickly lifted his gaze to the platform that Aeris was on. AVALANCHE was crowding the stairway. Cloud was on top of the platform, next to Aeris. He was raising something into the air.

'His…SWORD!?' Zack didn't have time to think. His instincts pulled him from where he currently was and lifted him across the waters. Zack leaped and pulled out his sword.

"CLOUD!!" Tifa yelled out loud.

"CLOUD!!" The rest of the group tried to stop his trance. He slowly raised it higher and higher. His name was like a trigger, pulling the sword down towards Aeris' small frame. Zack flew above them all. At the speed of light, Zack came crashing down on top of Cloud, hitting his sword away.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing!?" Zack shoved Cloud and ran his sword through his side.

"GAH!!" Cloud's eyes unglazed and stared at Zack. His pupils thinned and his eyes began to fold back into his head.

"Wha-!?" Aeris fell back in shock. "CLOUD!" She reached for him.

'This…this is the mighty presence that has been following us!' Aeris' eyes widened. Everything moved in slow motion. Tifa was gliding over the stairs, the rest of the group close behind.

"Zzzz…ACK!?" Cloud sputtered as Zack removed his sword from Cloud's stomach.

"WHAT!?" Tifa stopped, falling to her knees. She stared in awe at the dark haired man. "NO! It can't be!!" She cried out. He turned his head and looked at Tifa. He gave her a crooked smile and then turned to look behind him. Aeris was shaking, pushing herself backwards across the floor.

"ZACK!!" Aeris immediately burst into tears. A shadow hung over her, getting larger by the second.

"NO!" Cloud reached up in the air, blood pouring out from underneath him. Sephiroth fell from the sky, like in Zack's nightmares. He pulled out his sword lifting it up, preparing to run it through Aeris'.

"SEPHIROTH!" Zack swung his sword. A loud clang sounded from colliding metal. Sephiroth landed, blood sliding down his blade.

"Ugh…" Aeris fell forward. Blood gushed from her new wound.

"Aeris!?" Zack fell to his knees and held onto her. Sephiroth stood above them both, a frown on his face.

"So…Zack, SOLDIER First-Class…" Sephiroth pulled his sword out of Aeris' body and sheathed it. He glided into the air. "I see…Looks like my plans will have to change considerably." He levitated out of the city. Zack pulled his view back down towards Aeris.

"Zack…" She stared at his face. "Why?" She pulled his sunglasses off of his face.

"Shhh…rest. You'll be fine, you just lost a lot of blood." Zack put pressure on the wound by Aeris' shoulder. He had knocked Sephiroth's sword out of place and he had impaled Aeris just under her left collarbone.

"It…is you." She looked into his eyes. "I missed…you so much!" She began to cry.

"I don't understand…" Tifa shook her head. She was holding Cloud, Vincent's coat was wrapped around his mid section to keep the wound from bleeding too badly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON!?" Barret shook his fists.

"I'll explain…" Tifa began using her cure materia on Cloud. "Besides…I should have done this a long time ago. Cloud has been confused ever since the day Nibelheim burned down…" Tifa's eyes began to well up with tears. She feared for Cloud's health.

"Zzz…ACK! Zzzz…ACK!" Cloud's eyes were glazed over again, looking at the bright light that shown above them all.

"I'll help…" Zack lowered his head and kissed Aeris on the forehead. He sighed. He knew it was going to be a long story.

* * *

Okay! Finally got this chapter done! This was the first chapter that I didn't write in one sitting! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I couldn't wait to get to this part of my story! Now it will take a big turn, thank god! Okay…please review! I'd like to know what you think!

-Annubis


	11. Chapter 11

Okay

Okay! Next Chapter Up! Hope the last one was enjoyable and that this new one will be as interesting! I posted a colored version of the motorcycle scene, in case anyone's interested. Done real quick…but I think it's alright. Now…The story shall take a different route, new adventures! YAY!! I've been waiting for this chapter! Well, I'll get typing now! Please review!

-Annubis

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Squaresoft Does.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

'It's a dream…all a dream…' Aeris fluttered her eyes. 'My shoulder hurts…my chest feels like its on fire…' She tried moving and winced as she felt pain jolt through her upper body.

"And that is about it. I came here to find Sephiroth and then everything led to this."

'That voice!' Aeris' eyes shot open. A man with dark hair and magnificent blue eyes was holding her and looking up at her friends.

"OH MY GOD!!" Aeris squirmed and removed herself from the man's arms. The man turned his view quickly to her.

"What's wrong!?" He stood up and reached for her as she crawled away from him.

"I…YOU!" Aeris looked around, seeing all the shocked faces. Cloud was in Tifa's lap, unconscious. They looked so pitiful. Tifa had blood all over her hands and lower arms. A few specks were on her cheeks. Cloud was wrapped up with Vincent's now blood soaked cape. Aeris gave a sigh of relief when she noticed he was still breathing.

"Aeris, its okay…It's me…" The man lowered his hand and kneeled in front of her. "…Zack." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"…" Aeris' eyes widened with shock. She began to sob. "…Zack!!" She hopped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't move too much! We just cured those wounds! We wouldn't want you to break them open again." He smiled at her; his eyes were shining more brightly than ever.

"Where?" She leaned back and looked at him. "Where have you been?" A few tears streamed down her cheeks.

"In Hojo's lab…" Zack leaned forward and picked the flower girl up. "I'll explain everything to you soon."

"I missed you!" She hugged him again. "I missed you so much! You have no idea!" She began sobbing again.

"We should go…" Vincent said out loud. He turned towards Tifa and lifted Cloud from her lap.

"I agree." Red padded to the edge of the platform, looking at the water below him. It seemed endless to him.

"Come on…let's get going…" Cid lit a cigarette. "Ya know, I promised to give her a ride in the Highwind. Just glad things weren't worse. Wouldn't wanna break a promise…" He puffed and began walking out into the city. He looked back at Aeris, a look of concern on his face.

"Where to now?" Tifa stared at Cloud. His head was flopping back and forth with every step Vincent took.

"Maybe we should look for her mother." Cait Sith added.

"No…" Zack replied, not looking at anyone. "We can do that later. Right now, let's get everyone to a safe place, far away from Sephiroth."

"I think that is a marvelous idea…" Yuffie skipped next to him.

"Besides, you all look like you could use the rest…am I right?" He looked down at Yuffie and smiled.

"Totally! But where?" She looked at the group.

"I have an idea…" Zack smiled and led the group through the forest. "We gotta pick up my chocobo. He can carry Cloud and Aeris. Then we can move faster." Tifa turned towards Zack. She waited for him to get beside her and then continued next to him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tifa blinked a few tears away.

"Yeah…he'll be fine." Zack frowned and slid on his sunglasses, leaning his head forward into the frames since he was holding Aeris. He frowned and looked back at Tifa. "Back then…you said you hated me." Tifa gasped at what Zack just said.

"I..." Tifa sniffed.

"I bet you hate me even more now…" Zack was not looking at her anymore. "Sorry, Tifa. I shouldn't have been so rough."

"No one can blame you…he was going to kill her…" Vincent joined in, his voice eerie in the silence of the forest.

"I can't believe him! Why would he!?" Yuffie glared in Cloud's direction. Tifa lowered her head, not making eye contact with anyone. "We shoulda just left him there!" Yuffie folded her arms and stuck out her chest.

"What!?" Tifa stopped walking.

"There's no tellin' what the spiky haired weirdo will do next." Barret walked beside Tifa.

"But…Cloud…" Tifa's eyes began to well up with tears once again. Zack saw she was about to break down and stopped.

"No. It's Sephiroth. He's the cause of all this." Zack looked around him. "He's controlling Cloud. He's making him do his dirty work. I think…it may have something to do with Jenova's cells. It makes it easy for him to manipulate. Don't blame him…I think things will get harder, but as for Sephiroth controlling him, it should get easier for Cloud to control himself. I hope…" Zack continued walking.

"I see…" Red XIII looked up at the blonde haired man. "It would make sense. And now that you're around, he won't think that he is you…then he can have more self-awareness…and then…this is so confusing! I can't wait to tell grandpa about all this." The creature continued pacing, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Almost there…my chocobo's just outside waiting for me." Zack smiled.

* * *

'What happened?' Cloud thought to himself. 'We were in the City of the Ancients…looking for Aeris. I walked down the long staircase…and around the small buildings that were around the platform…' An image of Aeris praying flashes through his memory.

'Aeris! She was there, praying. And I…I don't remember. There was yelling…I couldn't move…but I was? Then everything stopped. And the pain…' Cloud squirmed. He thought of the metal that flew into his body. 'It was so sharp…Sephiroth? No…' An image of the bright light that floated above the platform went through his brain.

'Zzzzz…Ack!' Cloud shot up, his body flying forward. He opened his eyes to find himself in a small room. The walls were a light pink; flowers were lying on all the dressers and in tables.

"Where am I?" He muttered to himself. "Ow…" He leaned forward as he touched the bandages wrapped around his midsection. He felt the tight restriction around his stomach and waist. He was without a shirt.

'New dressings…how long have I been here?' Cloud looked around the room; the sound of the door opening interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh!!" A sound of surprise called. A moment later loud, quick footsteps came in his direction. "Cloud!! You're awake!" Tifa wrapped her arms around Cloud.

"Ugh…Tifa…" Cloud smirked at the young woman.

"I was so worried…everyone was!" She let go of him and stared. A warm smile crossed her face. Cloud leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

"Where are we?" He laughed quietly.

"Oh…at Aeris' house!" Tifa giggled. "Must have been something waking up in a room like this!"

"Aeris…Is she okay!?" Cloud tried sitting up but failed when the pain shot through his torso.

"Stay down! You're not healed yet." Tifa leaned forward. She checked the bandages. "Aeris is fine. She's been up and about for a day and a half now. She's mostly been tending to her gardens and cooking for everyone. You've been out for two days now. Are you hungry at all!?" She stood up.

"Um…A little…" Cloud slowly sat up. "I wanna get up." He looked up at Tifa. Her hands were on her hips, like a scolding mother.

'Uh oh…here comes the lecture.' Cloud smiled innocently, raising his eyebrows.

"You should rest! You just now are starting to heal!" Tifa continued ranting. She went on and glanced down at Cloud. She met his blue, sparkling eyes. That was the look he used to have. He was back to his old self again. "And…you…Oh, OKAY!!" She laughed and slowly helped Cloud out of the bed.

"Thanks..." Cloud sighed as he slowly walked towards the door. The two took small steps down the stairway. Tifa pulled him towards the couch and sat him down.

"Just take it easy okay? I wouldn't want you falling and hurting yourself again!" Tifa shook her head and stared at the blue-eyed boy for a minute. A loud cry came from outside.

"What was that?" Cloud looked behind him in alarm.

"Oh! Don't worry. Everyone's been training. They're all out back. They're getting prepared…for Sephiroth. We've all been hanging around here, even Vincent. I think we're getting through to him." Tifa giggled. "They're waiting for you to get better…we've heard nothing about Sephiroth." Tifa's tone got serious.

"Nothing…" Cloud looked at her.

"And Zack…he's staying with us." Tifa bit her lower lip.

"Zack…" Cloud lowered his head, he squint his eyes and frowned.

"He's been in and out the last couple of days. He trains by himself. He's been friendly though, just doesn't hang around long. And Aeris…she's been holding up pretty well. It's just that…well she is kind of stressed. She got quite a scare back at the City of the Ancients." Tifa wrung her hands. "She pretty much stays by her flowers. She'll be okay though. I've talked to her quite a bit and she keeps improving by the day."

"Does he talk to her?" Cloud did not move.

"Y-yes…why?" Tifa had a confused expression.

"About what?" He asked coldly.

"Uh…I don't know. They had a long talk yesterday, but for the most part they aren't near each other." Tifa sighed. "Are you okay, Cloud?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah…" He gave her a fake smile. "Just tired." The front door opened. Aeris walked through.

"You should talk to her…" Tifa stood up and waved Aeris in. "He's awake, Aeris!" Tifa's mood changed and was very chipper.

"Oh, is he!?" Aeris stuck her head around the corner, glancing at Cloud. Tifa leaned in and whispered to her.

"Well Cloud, I'll get some food ready." Tifa walked into the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

* * *

_**'I told you! And you didn't listen to me!' **_Jenova hissed.

'Mother! Please! I…I didn't think that-' Sephiroth was cut off.

_**'Exactly! You didn't think! You should have killed the man and the girl yourself! This is not a game! You're wasting my time!' **_Jenova clawed at Sephiroth's ears.

'Mother…I-I am sorry. I didn't realize how strong he was! I was not paying attention. Forgive me!' Sephiroth hung his head low, hoping not to receive anymore mental damage from Jenova.

_**'You're pathetic! Just like them all! Why should I trust you!? You do nothing but play with them! YOU SHOULD BE KILLING THEM! We need to make it to the Promised Land! And because of you're mistakes, we're back to the beginning! All of our plans are ruined!'**_ Jenova clawed through Sephiroth's brain.

'M-Mother! What do you want me to do now?' Sephiroth winced in pain.

_**'Get the materia! Get that girl's materia! With that, we can possibly find a way to counter her prayer! And then, kill her. Kill her and the other power, and the puppet! Kill them all!'**_ Jenova's cries echoed through Sephiroth's head.

'Kill them…all. Wait!' Sephiroth shouted. Jenova made no sound, she was listening. 'What if…I can get the Ancient to join us and the other power?' Sephiroth smiled as he thought of the new game he could play.

_**'Just kill them! I don't want to take any risks!' **_Jenova growled. All went silent. The conversation was over.

"Mother…you're just no fun…" Sephiroth laughed to himself.

* * *

"Hello…" Aeris stood in the doorway.

"Hi…" Cloud rubbed the back of his head nervously. He looked at Aeris. She was wearing a new outfit. She had a white shirt with pink sleeves that lowered to her elbows and white and red clam diggers. She was wearing her hair up in its usual fashion, her materia glowing brightly. She also wore her boots. She had smudges of dirt across her face and arms; obviously she was busy in her garden.

"My dress was covered with blood…" Aeris shifted her weight.

"Huh? Oh! Well…that's just as nice…" Cloud smiled, turning red in the face. She did not say anything but stayed by the door. "I understand…you must really hate me." Cloud hung his head.

"No…not that…" Aeris shook her head and walked up to Cloud. "I'm just worried about everyone…" She softly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I've messed up…real bad." He sniffed. "I'm afraid that Sephiroth will do it again…"

"You have to be strong. We all do. Things are going to get harder." Aeris turned and sat next to him.

"Are you okay?" Cloud looked at her; his eyes had dark circles around them.

"Yes…you didn't do a thing. Sephiroth was the cause." She pulled her shirt over her shoulder, showing Cloud the bandage.

"I see…I'm sorry." He tore his gaze away from the bandages.

'She could have been killed…I could have killed her…if it wasn't for…him.' Cloud shook his head.

"Everything will be fine. I know it." She laid a hand on his shoulder again and stood up.

"What about…Zack." Cloud murmured. He laid a hand on his bandages.

"You should talk to him…" Aeris turned and began to walk away. She looked back once. "You be nice though…I don't want you boys fighting, now." She gave him a big smile and left, going through the front door. She stopped and held it open for Yuffie.

"Hey! Feelin' better!?" Yuffie asked her as she ran into the house. Aeris smiled and nodded her head. She closed the door and headed for her garden.

"Eww!! Cover yourself up!" Yuffie hid her eyes as she walked by Cloud. "Why doncha put on some clothes! Ya know…we bought you some new ones." She pointed to a box on the coffee table in front of Cloud.

"Oh?" He reached for the box and stood up.

"Yeah…" Yuffie walked into the kitchen. Without looking back, she continued. "Glad you're up and about." She waved her arms in the air. Cloud smiled and headed up the stairs to change into some clean clothes. He heard Yuffie talking to Tifa.

"Whatcha makin'? OHHH!!" Yuffie was heard.

"NAH eh eh! Don't touch it! Wait for dinner!" A loud slap was heard.

"Ow! Sheesh! I just wanted a taste!" Yuffie rubbed her hand.

* * *

Zack watched Aeris walk back into her garden. She leaned down, picking up her water pail. He sighed.

'What am I going to do now? I didn't think it would be this awkward.' Zack sat on a metal scrap. He was in the alley across from the house.

"How long are you going to mope around?" A low voice called behind Zack.

"Hmm? Oh, how's it goin' Vincent?" Zack waved a hand. Vincent walked next to him and leaned against the nearby wall of the abandoned building.

"You've been watching her for hours…It's a little weird, don't you think." Vincent's expression remained blank.

"Yeah…but I don't know what to say. What would you do?" Zack looked over his shoulder at the tall man.

"What?..." Vincent remained quiet for a while. "I never thought about that…" He closed his eyes.

"How long are you gonna mope around?" Zack stood up and smiled. "Don't you think you've done it long enough?"

"Possibly…But I can't just…hmmmm." Vincent looked at the plate above the slums.

"It's hard to forget about her isn't it? That's what my problem is. I had to find her and now that I have…I can't do anything." Zack leaned against the wall next to Vincent.

"Yes…It is hard to forget about the one you love. And…I have no idea what I would do either." Vincent pushed himself off of the wall.

"I'll try it…I'll talk to her…" Zack looked at the man. He was a few inches taller than Zack. "…later. When I'm ready…"

"When she's ready." Vincent smirked. Vincent walked away towards the house.

"I'll let you know how it goes!" Zack sat back down and stared at the girl across from him.

* * *

"Aeris…dinner will be ready in about half an hour." Tifa called though the kitchen window.

"Okay…Guess I'll get cleaned up and ready." Aeris stood up and brushed herself off. She trotted to the front door. Zack watched her. He stayed where he was, thinking of what he would say to her.

'Should I tell her about the ring? Should I tell her that I was going to ask her before I left? Would everything be the same? I should've asked her then!' Zack sat for ten minutes before finally standing up.

"It's now or never! Just do it! What can go wrong?" Zack took in a deep breath and walked towards the house.

* * *

Aeris washed her hands and face off in the bathroom. She gently dried them on the yellow towel. She stared at her reflection.

"What am I going to do? How am I going to…decide?" Aeris whispered to herself. There was a knock at the door.

"Oh?" She opened the door to find Cloud in the hall.

"Uh…hi." He looked on either side of him. Aeris walked into the hall. She giggled to herself.

"New shirt…looks nice." She smiled as she looked Cloud up and down. He had on new dark pants and a dark grey long-sleeved shirt. There were Zipper pockets on the sleeves.

"Yeah…it's okay." He smirked. "Don't know the reason for the zipper pockets. I guess I could squeeze something in there." He chuckled.

"Yuffie…she wanted to give you some style. Apparently, it's a new craze in Wutai." Aeris laughed.

"Yeah…also has a matching jacket." Cloud scratched an eyebrow.

"Well…the bathroom's yours." Aeris pointed to the sink. She turned to leave.

"Oh…yeah." Cloud walked in and washed his hands. He quickly ran out. "Aeris!?" He called loudly.

"Yeah?" She ran back around the corner. Her face was pink.

"Can we talk?" Cloud looked at his feet.

"Sure…privately?" She looked around.

"Um…yeah." Cloud bit his lip.

"Okay…let's go in the study. We have a few minutes before dinner is ready." Aeris led him down the stairs and into the large room next to the living room where they had talked earlier. There were bookcases and potted plants. The room had soft furniture.

"Now…what is it you wanted to talk about?" Aeris sat on the comfy couch.

"Well…the other night." Cloud scratched his head.

"At…the Gold Saucer?" Aeris asked quietly.

'Oh no…here we go. He's gonna say something. Maybe, we should not have done that. Does he regret it? Does he not want to have anything to do with me? Does he…' Aeris' mind went wild on all the possibilities that the conversation could lead to.

"Yeah…and our date." Cloud took a deep breath. "Uh…what do you think?"

"What do you mean?" Aeris looked at him, shocked.

"I mean…do you regret that night?" He avoided eye contact with her.

"NO!" She sighed. "I mean…no. why would I? Do you?" She looked at him closely.

"No. I…liked it." He smiled shyly. "It's just…I want you to know that I would never hurt you." Cloud looked at his boots.

"I know that…" Aeris gulped.

'Wait…Aeris! You're forgetting something…someone.' Aeris rubbed her eyes. 'ZACK!'

"I mean…not willingly. I'm scared that Sephiroth will get me…one of these days. And I'm afraid he'll get you." Cloud looked at Aeris. His eyes were full of sadness. "I dunno what I would do if anything…bad happened to you." Aeris grabbed his hand.

"Cloud…No matter what happens…" Aeris couldn't finish the sentence. Her heart told her not to. Cloud finished it for her.

"I love you…" Cloud smiled. His eyes beamed. He sighed, full of relief. "I think I am in love with you, Aeris…"

"Oh!...I…Cloud…" Aeris' eyes darted around the room. She bit her lower lip and looked into Cloud's eyes.

'Any girl would melt when they saw those eyes…' Aeris sighed. Cloud leaned in. Aeris took a deep breath, preparing herself for the embrace. They both leaned in close to each other, staring into one another's eyes. Cloud brought his face to hers, readying for the kiss.

"Aer-…" Another voice called out. Cloud and Aeris jumped, letting go of each other.

"Whoa! Heh…sorry! Didn't know anyone was in here." Zack rubbed the back of his head. "Uh…I'll leave now." He turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait…"Cloud stood up and walked towards Zack. "Hey man, I'm sorry. I shouldn't-…" He was cut off.

"Oh, no! NO! Don't mind me! I'll let you two be alone." Zack put on a smile and started for the other room.

"Zack…" Aeris also stood up. "I'm so sorry…It's just…I thought…" Zack held a hand up.

"Eh…don't apologize. I understand. I realize…" He looked at Cloud who was red with embarrassment. Cloud opened his mouth to say something but Zack continued. "I'm old news. I shouldn't impose." With that Zack walked out of the room. Aeris ran after him, through the living room and next to the front door. Cloud followed and stopped in the living room.

"Where are you going?" Aeris asked him with concern in her voice.

"Aw…I'm jes going for a walk." He turned.

"When will you be ba-…" Aeris was cut short when the door was closed behind Zack.

"Whew! Well…that was awkward." Cloud said as he turned and headed up the stairs to his room.

"But…" Aeris kept quiet. She noticed Tifa was in the kitchen and heard the whole thing. She was staring at Aeris. "Oh, Tifa…" Aeris lowered her head and sat on the couch.

"Don't worry about it." Tifa walked into the living room and sat next to her.

"What am I going to do!?" Aeris covered her face.

"I don't know. You know men…I'm sure it'll be fine." Tifa knew it was not going to be okay though. She knew the battle for Aeris would continue and that she would be there to witness it all. She would watch as Cloud hung onto Aeris like his life depended on it and that is what hurt her most.

'Oh, stop it, Tifa! Who cares if Cloud likes Aeris! What am I getting so uptight about!? Besides, there is a friend who needs help. It's a tough situation. Aeris didn't know he was still alive. She thought that he was dead. Neither of those boys have a right to be angry with her. I don't know what I'd do…' Tifa thought to herself.

"Tifa?" Aeris poked through her thoughts. She was staring at Tifa.

"Oh, nothing! I was just zoning out! Come on! Let's get dinner ready!" Tifa rushed out of the room as quickly as her face had turned red with embarrassment.

* * *

Cloud walked upstairs to his room. He knew what had happened.

'Sorry buddy…but you are old news. I'm the new guy in her life. Besides, you were dead. You're supposed to be.' Cloud hit himself in the head.

"Goddamn, Strife! What the hell are you thinking!? He's your friend; he was the only friend I ever had." Cloud paced around the red and gold rug that lay across the wood floor.

'But he's got to understand that things can't automatically go back to the way they used to just because he's back.' Cloud fell backwards onto the bed. He groaned as he felt the pain from his wound shoot through his body.

* * *

Zack sat in the garden watching the butterflies by the waterfall. His pale blue eyes were full of tears.

"I'm too late…I should've talked to her sooner. I shouldn't have wussed out!" Zack sighed as he watched the butterflies head for shelter.

'Must be the weather or something…Maybe I'll go take a look.' Zack rose to his feet. Patting the dirt off of his pants, he left the garden and headed towards the gate.

"Wark…" A familiar call came from the other side of the fence.

"Sorry Hector…I'll be back later okay? I'll ride you tomorrow, alright?" Zack reached through a hole in the backyard fence and pet the bird on its face. The bird jumped with joy and ran to its feed and began eating. Zack wandered to the edge of Sector Seven. Since the plate fell, the sky was visible. Unfortunately, so many had died for this view.

"Wow…what a dump." Zack climbed over the rubble. He wanted to get as high as possible so he could get a good look at the sky. "Looks like rain…man. How could people live here? How could she live here? She's like a goddess among thieves here. She's as beautiful as the flowers she grows…" Zack muttered aloud. He looked up at the sky. Large black clouds covered the blue space around it. They moved and grew quickly.

"Jeez…I'm talking to myself again." He continued to climb, using the old beams that were stuck upright for support. It was a steep climb. "Heh…how the hell am I gonna get down?" His grin widened. "You know me…Mr. Dangerous…" His grin faltered as he heard a loud clang beneath his feet. Below him was a metallic sign with a familiar symbol.

"Shinra…" He held up the rusted red sign bearing the symbol he now hated most. "Why did I even bother? I can't believe the turn they've taken. Punk-ass, Rufus." Zack scoffed as he lifted the sign and threw it down the mountain of rubble. Satisfied, he looked back up at the clouds. Pellets of rain began falling down his face. He stood in place, letting the rain wash over him.

"Ack!" Zack suddenly fell to his knees. A loud bang sounded. Zack reached for his left shoulder which was now bleeding. "I…was shot!?" Another sound rang out, ricocheting above Zack's head. Another sound blasted and he tried to dodge, only to slip and crash onto the steep side of the mountain of rubble. He tried to get his bearings straight but the metal was slick from the rain. Zack tried to reach for the vertical beams. Another bullet sounded, followed by many more.

"Shit, they must be everywhere!" Zack was caught in an ambush. He slid down the side. Another loud sound and the whirring of a bullet flew through his side. There was a flash of pain and then more blood. His hands slipped from the beams and he fell backwards, falling through the air, the only thing to break his fall were beams, pipes, and if he was lucky the ground.

'This feels like the time Seph…No time to think!!' Zack crashed down onto the side of the debris, sliding only for a moment before taking flight again. He hit the spikes of metal, tearing through his clothing, opening new and old wounds. He finally met the pile of broken concrete and rebar below. One jagged, broken rod came to meet Zack's stomach, impaling him.

* * *

Tifa and Aeris passed the bowls around for everyone to get their share. Thunder roared outside. It was always funny to Aeris because only the tiny spot above her garden got any sunlight. On occasion, there would be rain. You could always hear the thunder underneath the plate.

"Where is he?" Aeris looked at Tifa. Tifa looked as worried as Aeris. Cloud looked out the window of the kitchen.

"Vincent isn't here either…" He mumbled.

"Oh…he's always late. He never likes to be early." Tifa shook her head.

"Yeah he likes to be fashionably late!" Yuffie laughed with her mouth full of food.

"Manners!" Tifa shook a spoon at Yuffie.

* * *

"Ugh…" Zack held onto the rebar on either side, trying to pull himself off. Blood dripped from his stomach, covering his hands. It poured down the rebar, mixing with the rain on the ground. Zack felt himself falling down the pole; its spiraling texture rubbed and punctured him further. Zack was losing consciousness.

"Where'd he go?" One Soldier called out.

"He's over here!" One called next to Zack. The cool metal of the soldier's gun pressed against his temple.

'This is it…I'm done for…' Zack closed his eyes as he heard the hammer click back. A second later, a loud 'BANG' shot out, ringing in his ears.

* * *

Alright…this one is a little shorter than my last few but I had to leave it at an interesting part. Please review. I love hearing from you! Thanks for reading!

-Annubis


	12. Chapter 12

Yay

Yay! School is over. That means more chapters, more illustrations, and more gifts for people…man I'm gonna be busy anyways! I think it may rain today. I hope so I haven't heard the sound of thunder in so long! Went rock climbing yesterday. I'm a lobster now. My hands are torn up and I'm still alive, which is good since we didn't have any harnesses or anything. Eeeeeeiiii…it wasn't too bad though, just hard to do! Tangent…sorry. Okay let's get this new chapter posted, shall we?

-Annubis

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Squaresoft does.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Ugh…" Zack held onto the rebar on either side, trying to pull himself off. Blood dripped from his stomach, covering his hands. It poured down the rebar, mixing with the rain on the ground. Zack felt himself falling down the pole; its spiraling texture rubbed and punctured him further. Zack was losing consciousness.

"Where'd he go?" One Soldier called out.

"He's over here!" One called next to Zack. The cool metal of the soldier's gun pressed against his temple.

'This is it…I'm done for…' Zack closed his eyes as he heard the hammer click back. A second later, a loud 'BANG' shot out, ringing in his ears.

* * *

All was quiet, but only for an instant. A sudden rain of bullets sounded throughout the junkyard of rubble. Zack slowly opened one eye.

'I'm…still alive?' He tilted his head slowly. His body sank lower onto the rebar impaling his torso. All he could see was red. Loud gunfire flew past him; he could feel them fly by his head.

"Who is that!?" One Soldier cried out.

"Who!? You mean what!" Another shouted.

"I…I don't think he's human!" A third shouted. Their voices were full of fear. Zack tried to get a look at his surroundings; everything was blurry. He saw a red figure dashing and dodging the gunfire.

'…Vince…nt?' Zack tried to remain conscious.

"Shoot him! Shoot him! Come on! You're in SOLDIER! Why can't you hit him!" The voice of the commander shouted out. He pulled out his rifle and shot once at the red, cloaked man. Vincent pulled his left arm up, shielding his face. The bullet ricocheted off the metallic surface. His crimson eyes squinted. Zack's view blurred and faded out. He heard a low growling noise and then the gunfire seized.

"What!? Wh-what is he doing!?" The soldiers panicked. The growling grew louder. Bullets began ringing out once again, a moment later a hot searing heat blew across the area. Zack could hear the flames roar and crackle around him. The soldiers stopped shooting one by one and began screaming out in pain. It was all over very quickly. There was no sound but the soft crackle of a dieing flame and the patter of rain on the metal debris. Slow footsteps approached Zack. A soft hand felt his neck.

"This will hurt, but I need to get you off of this." Vincent's cool voice was monotone. His hands wrapped around Zack's waist. He pulled and quickly lifted Zack off of the rebar. Zack gurgled as more blood spurted from his wounds.

'Severe blood loss…' Vincent thought to himself as he placed the cold body on the ground.

"You tried didn't you…If this is the result, I don't think I want to try." Vincent removed his cape and began wrapping it around Zack's frame. "You know…I just got all of Cloud's blood washed out. Now I have to worry about yours." Vincent tightened the cape. Zack turned his head towards him.

"I…tried…and lost. Tell her…I came…for…her…" Zack's eyes rolled back.

"No…you're going to tell her that yourself." Vincent lifted Zack from the mud. "There's no leaving now…" The red clad man charged and sprinted towards Aeris' house with demonic speed.

* * *

The dishes clattered as they fell into the porcelain sink. Tifa scraped the scraps off of the plates into the trash.

"I'm getting worried…" Aeris looked out the window.

"Vincent never showed up either." Tifa set the final dish into the sink.

"Maybe he's with Zack." Cid suggested. "Damn knuckleheads are probably training. A lot of water creatures come out when it is raining…" Cid shrugged his shoulders.

"I hope they're training…" Yuffie glanced out the window too. She noticed the area above Aeris' garden was no longer full of sunlight but by darkness. She shuddered. "No more sun." Yuffie glanced at Aeris.

"No…it feels all wrong." Aeris shook her head. She slid slowly to the floor. The lights flickered. The sound of thunder echoed under the plate. A loud roaring of rainwater panged overhead. Everything was amplified because of the city above the sector.

"Are you sensing something?" Red padded over to her and sat down. She ran a hand through his mane. All the lights flickered once again. The whole house darkened. All electricity went out. Everyone looked around. Tifa began looking through the drawers for candles and matches.

"Damn that's some storm!" Cid looked out the window. The garden began filling up with water.

"I dunno…I feel like there's something missing…" Aeris' eyes shot wide open as the front door to the house opened up. A wet Vincent stomped into the living room. His hands were carrying a soaked Zack.

'Soaked…with blood!' Aeris jumped up and ran out of the kitchen. Everyone stared in wonder.

"Oh my god!" Tifa followed Aeris.

"He was ambushed…Shinra." Vincent muttered. He continued walking and placed the wet body onto the couch. "We need some medicine…" He turned and headed for the bathroom.

"What happened!? Is he okay!?" Aeris stared at Zack. His body was limp. There was no movement.

"He won't be if you all just stand there…" Vincent continued towards the other room. With that said, the whole house turned into chaos. Everyone ran in all directions trying to find some way to help. Aeris, however, stayed by Zack's side. She noticed that his chest wasn't moving.

'He's not breathing…' Aeris' eyes darted from side to side, trying to think of a way to help. She did what her instincts told her to do. She pulled her hands to her face and clasped them together and immediately began praying.

"Where!?"

"Over there!"

"Watch it!"

"No! Not that!" The whole house was put into confusion.

'What are they doing?' Vincent thought to himself. He approached the couch, carrying a bundle of towels and some bandages. He watched everyone around him. Tifa was grabbing all the cure materia and potions she could find. Barret was filling a water basin and trying to carry it without spilling anything. Yuffie was running around in circles for no apparent reason while Red XIII's trying to stay out of everyone's way and not get stepped on. Cid was lighting candles and stopped to yell at Yuffie for being in the way.

"What the hell are you doing!? You're just getting in the way!" Cid threw a box of matches at her. She yelped and ran into the corner of the room. Cloud shook his head at the sight as he entered the room with blankets. He stopped and stared at the body on the couch.

"Where's that damn cat!?" Barret looked around the room.

"He's never here, especially during dinner." Tifa informed Barret. She glanced at Zack and screamed. "He's not breathing!" The whole house was sent in a panic once again.

* * *

"Yeah…they brought him in. Stupid soldiers can't do anything right." Cait Sith smacked himself in the head. He was talking on the PHS. "Apparently they were about to flat out kill him…yes, I know. But Hojo also said that he'd prefer him to be alive!" Cait Sith stretched. He turned and looked through the back window. He was in the backyard.

'Stupid…Look at them run around.' Cait Sith was nudged by a beak.

"Wark!!" A sad cry came from Zack's chocobo. Cait Sith shooed it away. It hung its head low and walked to the side of the house. It shook slightly as the thunder roared.

"Yes…yes…they're at the house. I will…alright…" Cait Sith flipped the phone shut. His ears bent back as he heard Tifa scream.

* * *

The yelling became a loud roar. Aeris remained on her knees next to the couch. Her eyes were closed. She bent her eyebrows inward, trying to concentrate.

"Quiet…" Vincent said, never removing his sight from Aeris. Everyone stopped instantly and stared in wonder as Aeris relaxed. Her mouth moved, but no words were spoken. A soft green light flowed around her like an aura. The streams of light were carried from her body and into Zack's.

"Aeris…" Tifa pulled a hand over her mouth. She remembered the time they were all in the cave and she was attacked by the flying monster. Aeris had used her Ancient powers to heal her.

'Come on…give me strength…' Aeris prayed even harder. Yuffie watched the spectacle, holding her breath.

"Hrrmm…" A soft moan came from Zack's lips. "Wha…" He tried opening his eyes but failed.

"Shh, be quiet. Everything will be fine now…you just rest, okay?" Aeris placed a hand on Zack's forehead. Aeris stood up and walked out of the room. Everyone stared in amazement. Tifa looked at Cloud. He was staring, expressionless as the blankets slowly slid from his hands. She reached over and grabbed them before they hit the ground.

"Here…" She unfolded the blanket. "You had us all worried." She leaned forward and tucked the soft cloth around Zack's legs.

"Damn…you're lucky, boy." Cid walked to the front door. "I'm going out for a smoke." He opened the door.

"I'll join ya…" Barret trudged after him. Cid nodded in response.

"Yuffie. Can you help clean him up?" Vincent mumbled to her as he began untying his cape from Zack's body.

"Oh!? Yeah!" She ran to Tifa's side and began opening the bottles of medicine on the table next to them. Vincent turned and faced Cloud.

"It's best to leave her alone for now…" The long haired man placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder and then looked back towards the two girls.

"Damn, Shinra…" Cloud headed up the stairs to his room.

"Do you need any help?" Red XIII walked slowly towards the girls.

"What can you do?" Yuffie lifted her head, looking down at the creature.

"You can help keep him warm…" Tifa smiled gently and patted Red on the head. She then pointed to his tail.

"I can do that!" He held his tail up. "I will also provide you with light." The animal showed his teeth. He hated not being able to help. He jumped onto the couch and lay on Zack's legs. His fiery tail lit up the couch. Red could hear the raspy breathing coming from Zack as he slept underneath his red, furry body. Tifa slowly pulled off Zack's shirt to gain better access to his wounds.

"Vincent…there's plenty of food left over. Why don't you get some and have a rest?" Tifa's tired, brown eyes still showed kindness. She stood up and grabbed his cape. "Don't worry I'll clean this." Vincent looked down at her; his red eyes reflected the little light inside the room. Tifa shuddered a little under his stare. He then nodded and turned to enter the kitchen. She went back to Yuffie's side and continued cleaning Zack's wounds.

"Oi, oi! What happened here!?" Cait Sith entered the living room.

* * *

"It's all my fault! All my fault!" Aeris sobbed. Large tears slid down her face and soaked the pink pillow under her head. She gasped for air, trying to catch her breath. The sound of the rain still poured onto the upper plate. The thunder's loud vibrations shook the windows gently.

'Stupid! I'm so stupid! What are you going to do!? You just hurt the one you loved most.' Aeris shook as her sobs overcame her again. She replayed her past. The times she and Zack walked through the streets of the city. When she and Zack went on dates, going to the movies and then out to dinner. His soft smile broke through her thoughts. The way he walked, the way he laughed, the way he pouted; it all stung her like a knife. His dark hair and how it was always a mess gave him a childlike nature. She remembered how he could become serious in a flash, when it was needed.

"I…I'm Sorry!!" She gasped in between words and buried her head further into the pillow.

* * *

Cloud sat on the seat by the window. He reflected on his past. He remembered the days he trained for SOLDIER.

'Impaled…like me. How ironic.' Cloud scoffed under his breath. 'What a turn of events. I never would have thought…' Cloud hung his head.

"Why are you here? What happened? I knew about you. You and I were so close. You were the only friend I ever had." Cloud thought about the days he and Zack would play cards. Zack was one of those guys who could make friends with anyone in a second. He had a carefree, but tough, attitude. Cloud admired him. "I began to admire him more than the Great Sephiroth…" Cloud frowned.

'They were so close. He told me about Aeris. Why did I forget everything? He was her first love…' Cloud took in a deep breath.

"You never forget your first love…" He leaned and banged his head on the window. His golden hair pressed against the glass. "What am I supposed to do?" He sighed.

* * *

Vincent stabbed the last meatball on his plate. It crumbled into pieces. He pushed it around in the last drops of sauce.

"Did you get plenty to eat?" Tifa stood in the doorway. She was staring at the dark man.

"Hm…" He nodded as he took his last bite.

"The last few days have been awful." Tifa rubbed her arms.

"You should rest…" Vincent placed his dishes in the sink. The clank of the ceramics hitting each other sounded loudly through the house. "You haven't gotten much sleep lately." He stared at her and leaned against the fridge.

"Yeah…I've been playing mom." She pulled a bang out of her face. For the first time Vincent noticed the dark rings around her eyes. He frowned. Soft footsteps sounded and came into the kitchen.

"Oh, Tifa! What are you doing!?" Aeris stopped in the doorway. She tugged on Tifa's arm. "You get some rest. I'll give you some clothes to change into so you can have a shower. Wash up and get some sleep!" She pushed her out of the kitchen.

"I guess…" Tifa rubbed her eyes.

"I'll wash your clothes too." Aeris grinned at the other woman. Tifa nodded. She couldn't remember the last time she had a full night's rest or a real shower. "Thank you, Tifa. I'll play mom from now on." Aeris laughed. Tifa turned and headed towards the bathroom. Aeris sighed and glanced at Vincent.

"Vincent…" She said with relief. He looked at her quizzically. "I can't thank you enough…for what you did." She leaned the side of her head against the door frame.

"Don't thank me…" Vincent shook his head. "You need to talk to him. Thank him… He was going to die…" His eyes lowered to the floor.

"I know…" Aeris took in a shuddered breath.

"You're lucky you have those powers. He knew he was done for." Vincent stood straight and walked towards Aeris. "He came for you." He said quickly.

"What?" Aeris pushed herself away from the doorframe.

"He came for you. You're the reason he fights…" Vincent took a step into the dark living room. "You're the reason he lives." The man walked to the edge of the couch and stared at the wounded body.

"What should I do?" Aeris took a few steps towards him. The candles glowed, making a serene peaceful atmosphere. It seemed unfitting to her.

"Talk with him. Then see what happens. You can't rush things." He turned his head back and looked at Aeris. His dark hair flowed over his shoulder. "You're a smart girl. I'm sure everything will get figured out."

"Thank you, Vincent. For everything." The Ancient walked next to Zack's side.

"Just don't let it ruin your concentration." Vincent continued down the hall. "Get some rest." Everything fell silent. The only sound was from the door Vincent shut. Aeris looked beneath her. Yuffie lay sprawled out across the hard wood floor. Aeris kneeled and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yuffie…" Aeris whispered.

"Mwahh??" Yuffie lifted her head and wiped the drool off of her face.

"Get to bed. Everything's fine now." Aeris smiled as Yuffie slowly picked herself up off of the floor. She yawned and headed up the stairs.

"Night…" Yuffie mumbled. Aeris sat down on the chair next to the sofa. She stared at Zack. The sound of the shower upstairs made her jump slightly. The running water sounded like the rain.

"You shouldn't stay up too late." A low voice mumbled beside her.

"Oh, did I wake you?" Aeris turned her head to see Red XIII on Zack's lap. His eyes were still shut.

"No… it's fine." He opened his good eye. "You're in quite a predicament aren't you?"

"Yes…yes I am…" Aeris rolled herself into a ball and lay on the small cushion. She rested her head on the arm of the chair.

"Did you love him?" Red lifted his head. He looked at her curiously.

"Yes…and…I still do." Aeris groaned.

"But…what about Cloud?" The child in Red was coming out.

"I…love him too…" Aeris gave him a look of uneasiness. "So…complicated."

"It must be hard. I'm not good with that sort of stuff. Never experienced…" Red's eyes seemed to be full of sadness. Aeris thought of when Red XIII told her that he was the only one left of his race. "But I think it'll all be okay." Red XIII jumped onto the wood floor. He spread his legs out and stretched. A loud growl sounded when he yawned.

"Where are you going?" Aeris sat up.

"…out…" He smirked at her. "What you humans would call, 'using the restroom'." He chuckled and headed for the front door. He stood, grabbing the sides of the doorknob with his large paws. The door slid open slowly. He nudged through.

"Oh…" Aeris smiled.

"Keep him warm while I'm gone." Red mumbled as the door closed behind him. Aeris sat quietly for a minute and then turned her attention towards Zack. She laid a hand on his head.

'So warm…even on the coldest nights.' She closed her eyes.

"Aeris…" A soft murmur came from Zack's lips. Aeris waited a moment and then leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. His eyes fluttered open. "I've….been waiting…for…" They closed again.

"Shh…" Aeris picked up one of his hands and planted a soft kiss on it. "You get to feeling better. Don't worry, I'll stay with you." Aeris was surprised to see a small smile cross the man's face. She smiled back. The sound of the shower shutting off broke into her senses.

"Oh, Tifa!" Aeris stood up and ran up the stairs. She rushed into her bedroom and raided the closet. She heard the bathroom door open up.

"Aeris?" A soft whisper called out. Aeris ran into the hall. Tifa had her wet head sticking out into the hall, the door hiding the rest of her body.

"Sorry! Just a second!" Aeris laughed at Tifa's face. She had wide eyes and was blushing. Aeris darted back into the room and pulled out some pajama pants and a t-shirt. She darted for the bathroom.

"I was afraid you forgot and I would have to navigate through the house naked!" Tifa laughed and grabbed the clothes. "Thank you!" She closed the door.

"Tifa…I'll have to wash the clothes in the morning…the electricity…" Aeris stopped and smiled. "How'd you shower in the dark!?" All was quiet for a minute and then the door opened again.

"It wasn't easy…trust me!" Tifa laughed. "I couldn't find anymore candles!" The two girls giggled to each other as Tifa showed Aeris her bruises from running into the bathtub.

"Well you get to sleep. I'm gonna go check up on Zack." Aeris yawned.

"Okay. You take it easy though, I don't want you getting stressed…" Tifa headed for her room.

"Alright." Aeris nodded and went down the stairs. She made her way into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Damn…couch…hurts…" Zack was sitting up and rubbing his back. His head had fallen forward, his dark bangs hanging in front of his face.

"Oh!" Aeris ran to him. Thunder echoed throughout the city. "Zack what are you doing!" She whispered loudly.

"It…hurts…" He whined.

"I think the couch is uncomfortable for him." Red XIII stared at Zack. "Do you have another bed? I'll light the way." Red walked towards the stairs, holding his tail in the air.

"No…mom's bed is full, and so are all the guestrooms and the study…and my room…" Aeris stopped and blushed.

"Let's get him up there. He can at least share it with you, right?" Red began walking up the stairs. Aeris glanced at Zack and thought for a moment. She grabbed his arms.

"Come on…we'll get you to bed…" She helped lift him up. His weight was dead and heavy on top of her. He drug his feet as they slowly made their way to her room. She frowned when she noticed the rest of his clothes were still soaked and cold.

* * *

'I'm walking? Where am I going? What's happening?' Zack felt his body being pulled up a flight of stairs. He shivered slightly. His head pounded with each step.

"I'll sleep on the couch. More room now." Zack heard a soft growl below him. A moment later he felt all heat leave him.

"Zack…you get some rest." Zack heard a soft, kind voice as he was laid on a warm mattress. He felt a tug at his remaining clothes. He smiled a little when he felt the zipper of his pants come down. He heard the woman's voice call out. "Oh, you! Even when in a near death situation, you still joke!" That comment made him smile even more. The sound of the rain and thunder seemed further away.

"Aeris…" Zack managed to get out a word. He felt himself fade out even more. "I…love you…" He whispered. All was quiet. Zack's eyes remained closed. He breathed slowly as he fell back into a deep slumber. The last thing he felt was the soft touch of her lips on his forehead and then a soft whisper.

"I love you too."

* * *

Aeris lay in the bed. Zack was pressed against her for warmth. He shook gently in his sleep, shivering under the covers.

'I really do love you. It's just…Cloud. I can't just forget about him. But I can't forget about you, either.' Aeris turned towards Zack and wrapped her arms around him. She nuzzled into the pit of his neck.

"Like old times. You know…I missed you." Aeris whispered. She closed her eyes and snuggled further into him. A small smile crossed Zack's face.

* * *

Aeris woke to the sound of yelling and clanking. She rose slightly and stared at her alarm clock. It was blinking twelve-o-clock. She rubbed her eyes and slid from the covers. She looked down at the dark haired man beside her. He was lying on his stomach with his face buried in the pillow. A little pool of drool stained the pillow. Aeris smiled.

'He'll be fine…' She turned and headed for the stairs.

"Spider! Spider! Kill it! Kill it!!" The sound of Yuffie's voice shouted throughout the house. Aeris ran down the steps to see Yuffie jumping up and down while pointing at the ceiling.

" damn brat! Just a stupid bug…" Cid grumbled. He had a boot on the tip of his spear, reaching for the ceiling. He shoved his arms in the air and jumped, missing the critter as it jumped out the way. He kept trying over and over again. "& jumping ones!!" He squinted as the bug leaped from the ceiling and onto Cid's chest. Yuffie leaped out of the way, screaming. Barret was in the corner, laughing harder than Aeris' had ever seen.

"Look out!" Yuffie pointed at Cid.

"ArrghHH!! Get the #& off of me!!" Cid ran out of the house.

"Look who's up!" Barret stomped over towards Aeris and put an arm around her.

"You're all up early." Aeris giggled. She could hear Cid cursing and swearing at the spider. The sound of the door opened. Cid ran into the house and towards Vincent. He pulled out his gun and darted back outside.

"What??" Vincent followed after him but stopped. Gunshots fired outside. A moment later, Cid re-entered.

"Heh heh…Took care of the little #&!" He handed Vincent the now unloaded gun. Vincent glared at Cid.

"Breakfast!" Tifa called out. Everyone ran into the kitchen.

"I'll get the laundry started." Aeris laughed.

"Better hurry, we gotta long day ahead of us!" Cait Sith was sitting in the corner, helping Tifa with the food.

"What do you mean?" Aeris looked at the cat. Cloud stomped into the kitchen. He was adjusting his armor.

"We have the current whereabouts on Sephiroth." He plopped into a chair and began eating. "The Great Glacier. We gotta leave today. ASAP."

"Today!! But what about…Zack?" She rubbed her hands.

"It wouldn't be a good idea to leave him here alone." Vincent stabbed a piece of sausage.

"I agree…" Red barked.

"Well…why don't you stay and take care of him?" Cait Sith smiled.

"That would be alright. We'll come back for you." Tifa nodded and smiled reassuringly.

"That's right! I doubt we'll even have to confront him at all! I mean…Shinra will be there too. I doubt your final battle takes place now!" Cait nodded his head quickly.

"Then…that settles it. You stay here and watch the boy, and we go kick some ass!" Cid chugged his tea. Aeris nodded and headed for the basement. She got the laundry going and then headed back to join everyone.

"Come eat some food!" Yuffie waved Aeris in the kitchen.

The rest of the breakfast took a turn from that subject into a friendly conversation. They all took their time and enjoyed their meal. Everyone quickly got ready for their departure.

* * *

"You sure you're gonna be alright?" Cloud stood next to Aeris. They were both alone in the kitchen. Everyone else was outside ready to leave.

"Yeah…we'll be fine. You be safe, okay. I want you…everyone to come back safely." Aeris lowered her head. Cloud tilted his head and lifted Aeris' chin.

"Hey…we'll be fine." He smiled. His blonde spikes tilted with his head.

"Okay…I just worry. You know that." Aeris smiled. She leaned her head on Cloud's chest.

"Alright…Well I better get going." He looked down at Aeris' green eyes. They had regained all life like before. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"…okay." Aeris sighed as she watched him walk out the front door. He smiled and waved. The door closed slowly behind him. Aeris looked out the window and waved at everyone. They all smiled and waved back, Vincent even gave her a smirk. They all walked away from the house and down the path, leaving Midgar.

"Well…guess I'll do the dishes…" Aeris entered the kitchen and began cleaning up. "I'll have everything cleaned and ready for when they return." Aeris cleaned up the entire kitchen. She slowly put up the dishes and turned to head towards the living room.

"Oh!" She gasped.

"I'm…hungry…" Zack was leaning in the doorway. His head hung low, his body seemed frail and broken. His bandages were starting to bleed through.

"Zack…why didn't you stay upstairs!?" Aeris led him to a chair. "You're gonna hurt yourself! You're not healed!" She sat him down.

"Sorry…" He lifted his head slowly and leaned it on the back of the chair. "You're pretty…" He smiled.

"Zack…" Aeris sighed. She looked at him and smiled. "What am I gonna do with you?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Feed me…" He smiled slowly.

'Looks like the medicine is taking its toll.' Aeris giggled to herself.

"Okay…I'll find you something." Aeris dug through the kitchen in search of a gentle food for Zack. "And then we got to get you some pants to wear."

* * *

"No! No! Don't change it! Go back!" Zack laughed and tried to grab the remote from Aeris.

"No! We just got done watching one of your boring history shows. No it's my turn!" Aeris laughed and tried to pull the remote away. Her elbow nudged his side.

"Oh…ow!" Zack grabbed his stomach.

"Oh no! Zack, I'm sorry!" Aeris let go of the remote.

"Ahh! HAHAH!" Zack chortled. He picked up the remote and changed the channel on the TV.

"Oh you! Cheater!" Aeris folded her arms. She looked at his new bandages. "How are you doing? Is it really okay?" She pulled the bandage away from his body.

"Yeah…actually I feel better by the minute." Zack looked down.

"You're almost healed!!" Aeris pulled the bandage from his body. "Only a few hours ago, you were bleeding through!"

"You must have some tough magic!" Zack smiled at her.

"No…It's not me…" Aeris looked at him in disbelief. She closed her eyes. "You're getting so strong…it's gotta be…" She frowned.

"Jenova's cells…" He pulled her hand away.

"What's going to happen to you?" Aeris stared into Zack's eyes.

"Don't worry about me. I'm not gonna turn into a freak like Sephiroth. Besides, Hojo didn't finish with me. He had one more syringe!" Zack chuckled. He thought of that dreadful night when the needles poked and injected the green ooze into his body. "I got out just in time." Zack smiled. He pulled Aeris up to him.

"Zack…I worry about you. I can feel the Jenova cells within you." Aeris bit her lower lip.

"Ah…you worry too much." Zack grinned and lowered his head. He pressed his forehead against hers. The two looked at each other for a moment. His black bangs tickled her cheeks. "Aeris…There is something I wanted to tell you-." Zack was interrupted as the front door came crashing down.

"What!?" He stood up, wincing in pain as he did so.

'Damn…not healed yet.' He clenched his fists.

"Zack?" Aeris hid behind him.

"There's no escaping this time, yo." The voice of a Turk called out as SOLDIERs, First-Class ran into the house from all directions. They lifted their guns and aimed.

"Aeris…get behind me…" Zack pushed her further behind him. He glared at the red haired fiend that entered through the front door. The sound of his gun cocking rang out in the silent house.

* * *

Okay that's the end on this one! I was gonna end sooner but thought that it wouldn't have been as interesting. Hope you liked this chapter as well. Kinda fluffy… well, until next time, please review!

-Annubis


	13. Chapter 13

Hello

Hello! So sorry about the long wait! Been real busy lately and then my stupid Microsoft office trial quit on me! BLAH!! I'm glad to get started on this chapter, finally, please don't be angry about the wait! Well let's get this new chapter going, shall we?

-annubis

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII, Squaresoft does.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Reno took a few steps into the room Aeris and Zack were in. He could see the fear in their eyes. The silence was eerie and the room seemed dead. He raised his gun into the air and pulled the hammer back, it's clicking was deafening to all ears. He aimed at Zack, never moving. Reno's gaze faltered once when he realized who was behind Zack. A small smile crossed his face as he removed his sunglasses and set them gently in his hair.

"Shit…looks like Hojo got what he wanted." He pulled a cigarette from his breast pocket and lit it up, never removing his gun from Zack's face. "Aw…too bad the mutt isn't here…Oh well, at least the cat got you two." A smile crossed his face when he saw Aeris' expression.

'Cait Sith! It was a trap…for Zack...for us. I knew we shouldn't have trusted him!' Aeris clenched her teeth, mentally hitting herself for falling for another one of Cait Sith's tricks.

"Sir?" One SOLDIER called out.

"You wait for my word…" Reno muttered. He looked Zack up and down. "Well look at you! How's Jenova's regenerating cells suiting you?" Reno looked at the bandages around Zack's torso.

"What the hell do you want?" Zack kept a cool gaze upon Reno.

"Seems you're doing just fine. Shit…" The red haired man puffed. "You're already completely healed!" Reno shook his head.

"Sir!?" Another SOLDIER called out again.

"Hold yer' damn horses!! What the hell are you all antsy about?" Reno's icy eyes glared at the SOLDIERs around him. He turned his gaze back towards Zack and Aeris. "We're not in a hurry…Ya know Hojo has gone through a lot of trouble…" Reno reflected on the day he and Hojo had their meeting in the lab.

* * *

"My experiment will not be a failure! I cannot afford to lose this specimen! You must get him back!" Hojo paced throughout his lab. He spat and yelled about the loss of Aeris, Zack, Red XIII and Jenova.

'Man…why do I always have to deal with Hojo? Why can't Tseng do it? Awww man! Look at him, he's so disgusting!' Reno watched as spittle flew out of Hojo's raving mouth. 'This guy looks like he has rabies. Maybe we should put him down…save us all the trouble. Ew! He's twitching again. That eye…is it larger than the left one? I've never noticed that before!' Reno stared at Hojo's eye.

"Are you listening to me!?" Hojo slapped the table next to him.

"Huh!? Yeah! Yeah!" Reno glanced at the wall.

"I want you to take this." Hojo handed Reno a syringe filled with green fluid. "You have to inject him with this. If not, then we are lost!" Reno felt sick. He hated needles. They gave him the creeps. They reminded him of hospitals and labs…they reminded him of Hojo.

"Yo…I'll get right on it." Reno stared at the needle. A soldier darted into the room.

"Sir! We have confirmation on the whereabouts of the specimen Code Z number one twenty-five! He was last seen heading towards the city, Kalm." The soldier explained the situation to Hojo and Reno.

"Good…Good!" Hojo turned away from the two men. "Reno, give me that syringe…I have an idea."

"Here…What's the plan?" Reno handed over the needle. Hojo ignored the question. He turned and faced the men.

"Perfect…all according to plan. This experiment isn't lost yet gentlemen! Only postponed…"

* * *

"I'll give you one last chance…" Reno lowered his gun. He took a long draw from his cigarette and slowly exhaled. Zack's eyes widened as Reno nodded his head at the SOLDIERs and they hesitantly began to lower their guns.

Everything went in slow motion. Reno's eyes slowly turned and met with Zack's gaze. A corner of his lip curled up. Zack's attention turned from the red-haired man to the SOLDIERs around him. He could almost hear their hearts beating. In a flash, all hell broke loose. Zack leaped into the air and kicked the SOLDIER behind him in the face. Aeris ducked quickly to avoid contact with the blow. He spun and grabbed her wrist and threw her away from him. As he continued to pull her his other fist went sailing into another SOLDIER's face.

"Aeris!! RUN!!" Zack shouted as he leapt over the couch and grabbed and enemy's right arm. He flipped into the air and twisted the man's arm and pulled down as he landed behind the SOLDIER. The man was sent flying through the air, colliding with two others. Zack continued his fighting spree, going at lightening speed. It was a sight to see. The SOLDIERs never saw him coming. Aeris watched in horror as she saw the flashes of the black haired man.

'Get up! Get up! You got to get out of here!' Aeris' mind darted back to her situation. She got to her feet and she sprinted for the front door. Reno sidestepped and gripped her wrist. He pulled quickly and spun her around, wrapping an arm around her waist. He held her to his side.

"LET ME GO!!" She screeched. Her hair fell into her eyes and covered half of her face. Her arms scratched and flailed at Reno. With his free hand he pulled her arms down. He fit both of her tiny wrists into his left hand which was wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly.

"Sorry…" Reno looked down at Aeris as he flicked his cigarette. Her gaze met his and everything fell silent to her ears, despite the battle continued. "But…I can't do that." He slowly raised his right arm into the air.

'Is…is he sad? Or was that a look of regret?' Aeris stared in disbelief at her captor. His eyes glistened lightly with a hint of sadness. She was distracted as he raised his arm into the air. Her eyes grew in fear. He was aiming his gun at Zack. She looked at Zack and saw that he was now surrounded. There was no escape. Reno's eyes squinted slightly as he bit his lower lip. He looked back at Aeris for a split second and then closed his eyes.

'BANG!'

Everything stopped. There was no movement, no sound. Aeris stared at the scene before her.

"Times…up." Reno pulled his sunglasses down slowly, covering his glassy eyes.

"What?" Zack grabbed his left shoulder. He looked at the shooter, confused. "I've been beaten, experimented on, shot, impaled, and even killed once…and you shoot me in the shoulder!?" Zack smiled slightly with disbelief. Reno frowned, his expression never faltered. Zack chuckled slowly to himself and then fell to his knees. He grunted as he fell forward.

"ZACK!" Aeris began moving, trying to pull herself from Reno's death grip.

"Yeah…I didn't want to kill you…" Reno lifted his head slightly. "There's no need to…especially now." Reno looked at the ceiling. Zack grabbed his shoulder. His breathes quickened.

"Wha-what did you do, Reno…?" Zack tried to catch his breath.

"I am so sorry…" Reno took in a deep breath. He felt sick to his stomach. "That bullet contains the final dose of Jenova's cells. Hojo used the last syringe…he…" Reno couldn't say anymore.

"J-Jenova!?" Zack's vision spun. He was dizzy. All of his senses screamed in pain as he fell to the floor, unconscious.

"ZACK!!" Aeris pulled away from Reno. He loosened his grip, allowing her to leave his side. She ran to Zack and kneeled on the floor next to him.

"Get the specimens…we're leaving, now." Reno turned on his heel and walked out the door.

"No…" Aeris whispered as she stared at the wound in Zack's shoulder. "This…wasn't supposed to happen…" She lowered her head. Loud footsteps surrounded her. The SOLDIERs neared and reached for the flower girl. She looked up and fell back. Her eyes darted back and forth between SOLDIERs. She crawled and spun onto all fours and lifted herself from the floor. She darted for the exit as many hands gripped her and pulled her backwards.

"NO!!"

* * *

"Ifalna!" The screen went blank. Cloud and Tifa stared at the video screen as the snow took over the sound of the room.

"We gotta bring Aeris here." Cloud muttered.

"She would appreciate the new information on her parents and her race." Red XIII added.

"We can bring her here later, for now we got to get to the Northern Crater." Vincent turned and walked out the door of the cabin. The cool air rushed into the room along with some flurries of snow. Tifa shivered as she stepped outside.

'Way to go, dumb ass…wear your mini skirt and tank top to the Icicle Inn.' Tifa shook her head. Her teeth chattered as she made her way across the snowy path. 'At least I wore boots…' She sighed. She felt a cold metallic grip on her shoulder. Tifa turned her gaze upward. Vincent was standing over her.

"You really should…" He stopped. What he was about to say would not have settled well with Tifa. Instead, he wrapped his cape around her. "There is a store up ahead. Let's get you some warmer clothes." He pulled her with him towards the small shop near the entrance of the town. She smiled. Vincent had really opened up on this journey. She was glad that he was not as silent and reserved as the day they met. She could feel the warmth of his body engulf her. She blushed slightly.

"DAMN!! Why does it gotta be so cold!?" Yuffie ran ahead of Tifa and Vincent. She stopped and rubbed her arms.

"Yuffie. Come with us. We're going to get some warmer clothes." Tifa smiled and grabbed her arm. Yuffie looked up at Vincent and began laughing.

"You're going shopping!? That's hilarious! I never woulda thought!" Yuffie guffawed. "Ohhhh…" She shivered as her teeth chattered loudly. Vincent looked at Yuffie. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on. We don't have much time…" The tall man sighed as he pulled the other side of his cape open for Yuffie.

"Hey! Alright!" The ninja girl ran into Vincent. Together the man and the two girls made their way through the streets.

"Hey hey! Looking good!" A man walked by Vincent and gave him a thumbs up.

'How embarrassing…' Vincent thought to himself.

"Hey sugar! Got anymore room in there for me?" A woman waved at Vincent.

"Sorry, No vacancy!" Yuffie yelled out. Tifa and her giggled as Vincent turned red in the face.

"Poor guy…" Cid puffed out a long trail of smoke. "Hasta put up with that pain in the ass. He's too nice. I woulda just shoved the brat offa me." Cid smiled as he took another drag from his smokes.

"No kiddin…" Barret laughed out loud. He patted Cid on the shoulder.

"I hope they don't take too long…we really need to get going." Cloud looked at the mountain ahead of them.

"You!! Well what do you hafta say fer yerself!?" Cloud was pulled on the shoulder by none other than Elena of the Turks. Her makeup was smeared and her hair was sticking out on the sides. She continued her slurred speech, sputtering and spiting about Tseng. By her side was Rude. He cleared his throat and looked around, obviously embarrassed. Elena was as drunk as you could get. "Well…you're not gonna get away…not this time…" She hiccupped and raised her fist into the air, glaring at Cloud. She took one swing and missed. Spinning, she ran into Rude. The two were sent snowballing down the long, steep, hill behind them.

"What was that all about?" Cait Sith scratched his head.

"She blames me for Tseng's death." Cloud shrugged his shoulders.

"I see…" Cait Sith lowered his head. "Well, Northern Crater should be up ahead. Shall we head out?" The cat made his way towards the steep slope. He looked down and frowned.

"Sorry, but we cannot let you pass. No one is authorized to get through until the President Rufus arrives." A Shinra soldier held his ground in front of the exit.

"Looks like we need to find another way…" Cloud looked over where Cait Sith was. A man was talking to him.

"Well…since you can't leave by the normal exit I suppose you could get through by taking this slope. But you ain't getting down by foot, too steep. I suggest you all get ya some snowboards. All the youngsters today have one." The man shook his head. "I doubt I'll ever try it. Looks too hard for me! Say, if you're going through the Great Glacier, you'll need a map. Go to that shop over there and I bet you could get all the supplies you'd need." The man pointed to the store Yuffie, Tifa, and Vincent had entered earlier.

"Thanks for your help. Looks like will take your advice." Cait Sith shook hands with the man and then turned to Cloud. "You hear that!? Let's get going!" Cait hopped over to the store.

"Guess we should get some supplies then. A jacket might be nice also…" Cloud shivered slightly. The group headed towards the shop. Once inside they met up with the others.

"Whoo wee! Look at them girls!" Cid smiled. Tifa and Yuffie were wearing the latest fashion in winter wear. Vincent was hiding in the corner holding some clothes. Cid and Barret chuckled at the sight.

"Having fun?" Cloud smiled slightly at Vincent.

"The time of my life." Vincent frowned. "Why…why did I do this?"

"It's alright. We found a way to get through. Shinra had blockaded the exit and now we all get to snowboard our way to Great Glacier." Cloud pulled a jacket off of the clearance rack.

"Snowboard!?" Tifa smiled. "It's been years!"

"Never tried it…" Yuffie frowned. "Is it hard?" She went to the register and paid.

"Yer gonna fall on yer ass!" Cid put his hands on his waist. Yuffie stuck out her tongue.

"Let's get going. We don't have much time." Vincent handed Tifa her clothes.

* * *

"Yes…We got them. Yeah he's out cold." Reno leaned his head back into

the seat. He was in the Shinra helicopter. "Yeah they both are here. The girl hasn't tried

anything. No…there's not a scratch on her….yeah…I know…she'll be fine. I think she

fell asleep." Reno turned his head back and looked at Aeris.

'Damn you, Hojo…' Reno nodded at the pilot.

"Yes…almost there. Don't worry; Jenova's cells are working wonderfully." Reno

rubbed his temple. "Later…" He hung up the phone.

"Everything okay, sir?" The pilot asked.

"Yeah…peachy…" Reno sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Alright…everyone ready?" Cloud asked as he adjusted his feet onto the

snowboard.

"Yeah…whatever." Barrett looked at the board underneath him. "Sure these

things won't break?"

"You'll be fine." Tifa gave him a reassuring smile.

"Okay, then. Let's go!" Cloud jumped over the edge. He was followed by Tifa

and then the rest hesitantly joined. Vincent made his way over the edge and flew down

the side of the slope. His eyes went wide as he neared a snow drift.

"Vincent, you're going too fast!" Tifa warned him, but it was too late. Vincent

collided with the pile very quickly. Yuffie pointed and laughed. Her amusement turned

into a scream of terror as she made contact with a tree. Vincent's expression was blank.

He frowned as he pulled himself out of the snow. At seeing the outcome of Yuffie's

amusement, Vincent smiled to himself. Barret flew by the group, Red clinging onto his

shoulders whimpering with each twist and turn.

"Awww! SHIT!" Cid hit a fallen tree on the path. He flew over it and took a face

plant into the cold snow below. Tifa slid over to him and helped him up. "& damn

& tree!! Where the & did it come from!?" Cid cursed at everything in

sight. He scoffed as he saw Cait Sith fly by riding the back of his Mog. It slid on its

stomach, pushing the snow out of its way. Tifa watched as cloud ramped up another tree

and grabbed his board as he twisted and turned in the air.

"Whoa! When did you get so good!?" Tifa laughed.

"Mom…she took me to the mountains all the time when I was younger. Had a lot

of practice on Mt. Nibel." Cloud's eyes seemed to fill with sadness at the thought of his

mother.

"We do have an advantage over the rest…" Tifa watched the group stumble and

fall. She giggled to herself. "Looks like Vincent's got the hang of it now." She pointed to

the caped man as he seemed to float over the snow drifts.

* * *

Aeris slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on a cold cement floor. She shivered

slightly from the cool damp air. She felt like she was in a cellar of some kind that was

underground.

'No, it can't be…' She slowly stood up. Her footsteps were heavy and loud in the

tiny room. She made her way to the small square window in the door of her cell. There

were pipes and tanks surrounding the walls outside. Water stains and strange chemicals

lined the shelves and walls. She saw many other cells. Aeris was in the Shinra basement, Hojo's main lab facility.

"NO!!" She began frantically pounding on the walls and window of her cell. "Let

me out! Let me out!! Let…me…out…" Aeris sighed and fell to the floor. Her hair

pooled around her and onto the cool wet floor. She knew it was useless. She had been

through all of this before. Aeris lifted her head and crawled to the corner furthest from

the door. Warm tears slid down her face. She could hear the soft plops they made when

they hit the floor beneath her.

'What's going to happen? What's going to happen to me? Why? Why does Hojo

need me? For what reasons?' Aeris' thoughts were interrupted as the sound of the cell's

door clanked and slid open. Aeris' nightmare had come true. The disgusting abomination

to the world entered her cell and walked towards her. He lifted a clammy hand to his

face and pressed the frames on his nose up closer to his eyes.

"Hello, my beauty!" Hojo cackled to himself loudly. In an instant the man lunged

towards the girl and grabbed her arm. Aeris screamed out. "You have no idea how long I

have waited for you!" His spidery fingers made trails across her tear stained face and

down her arm. Aeris twitched under his touch.

"No!" She threw her arm across his and pushed it off of her. His response was a

cold, dry laugh. "What do you want from me!?" Aeris screeched at the scientist. She

pulled her head away as his face came too close to hers.

"You know exactly what I want! You have the Ancient blood! I want you're race!

The half of you that is an enigma to this world!" Hojo leaned in closely and shook his

head.

"Why!? What for!?" Aeris crawled to another corner of the room.

"Why? You ask WHY!?" Spittle flew from Hojo's eccentric mouth. "I

see…you're ignorant even to your own powers!" Hojo stood over the girl, she pressed

her back against the wall trying to get further away.

"Get away…" Aeris managed to whisper.

"Am I too close!? Well, you better get used to it because you're mine now!"

Hojo's demonic laugh filled the room. It sent chills down Aeris' spine. As he turned to

leave he muttered to himself. "So many plans…so many plans…is there enough time?

Will it ever be over?" The door slid shut behind him.

"Wait!" Aeris called out in the chilly dark room. Her call surprised herself.

'Why would I want him to come back?' She shuddered. She had too many

questions.

"What are your plans? What does he expect from me? Where's Zack! What does

he want from Zack!?" Aeris grabbed her stomach. She felt very sick. She leaned forward

and pressed her head against the cement. "Planet…what am I supposed to do?" She

asked the planet many questions and received few answers.

* * *

Zack woke up inside an unknown room. He sat up slowly and rubbed his shoulder, it was now bandaged. He looked down at his stomach and chest. All the other bandages were gone. Zack rubbed his hands over his skin; there were no wounds and barely any scars.

"Damn…Hojo…" Zack stood up and made his way to the small window of the dark room he was in. "I feel great physically, but not mentally…" Zack frowned. He pressed his head against the glass, trying to get a closer look at the room outside of his. He was startled as a ghastly face jumped up and pressed against the window on the other side.

"HOJO!" Zack jumped back and stumbled backwards through the cell. The door slid open very quickl, the sound of heavy metal clanked.

"Well it's about time you woke up!" Hojo took wide strides over to his new specimen. "Well, well…good! Very good, indeed!" Hojo poked and prodded Zack. He stared at the bandage around Zack's shoulder and reached for it.

"Don't touch me!" Zack hit Hojo's arm away and raised his fist.

"Nah! Don't try it!" One of the scientist's spidery fingers pointed to the corners of the room. "Those, my boy, are lasers that I created to keep you in place. You try to escape or do anything else, like cause harm to me, any threat you show…ZAP!" The man laughed to himself.

"You bastard!" Zack clenched his fists.

"Now…let's have a look, shall we? As you probably already noticed, your wounds from the other night are already completely healed." Hojo pulled the bandage wrapped around Zack's shoulder. He tugged and ripped it from the joint. "And your bullet wound! Impressive….very impressive. Already healed after a few hours…Very impressive!" Hojo clapped his hands.

"Where's Aeris!?" Zack clenched his teeth. It was taking everything inside him not to kill Hojo.

"Oh, She's safe…" Hojo turned and walked out the door. "…For now!" Hojo cackled as the metallic door slid shut.

* * *

"It's about time!" Yuffie whined as the group made their way towards the Gaea Cliffs.

"Yeah we only got lost four times!" Cid rubbed his head.

"Told you not to give the map to Barret!" Yuffie pointed a finger at the large man holding the map.

"What!? I didn't get us lost! It was all the pokey headed kids fault!" Barret pointed at Cloud.

"What!?" Cloud turned and pulled out his sword.

"HEY! Cut it out!" Tifa hit Cloud across the shoulder and glared at the rest of the group. "Let's just get moving. Who knows how long it's going to take to get up there!" Tifa looked at the tall mountains and cliffs above them. She shivered as the cold wind whipped around the group. It was already getting late and the temperature was dropping quickly.

"This is going to take some patience…and a long time." Red XIII yawned as he began leaping onto the rocks at the base of the cliff.

"I hope the Crater is still there when we get up to the top. This is gonna take years!" Yuffie whined. "Oh…you're all lucky that I am a ninja! I'll scale this thing before all you can even get halfway!" Yuffie cackled.

"Ya wanna bet on it, brat!?" Cid stuck his spear into the side of the mountain and began climbing.

"Hey! Who you calling a brat!?" Yuffie jumped and pulled her self over a ledge. "Better be the dog!"

"What!?" Red growled and looked below. "Looks like you're loosing, Yuffie! Gotta catch up with me first!" Red XIII clawed and scratched at the rock surface.

"I swear…all of you…" Tifa sighed. "I give up. They'll never stop fighting." She smiled slightly.

"Bet I can beat you, Yuffie." Vincent said in his monotone voice.

"Not you too!?" Tifa slapped her forehead.

* * *

Aeris was pulled into another room down the hall. The soldiers tugged her arms and legs as she tried to kick and pull her way free from their grips. A large, heavy door opened in front of them and Aeris was thrown onto the floor in front of a table with thin padding. It looked like an operating table. There were stains on the floor and metallic objects lying on a small table next to the operating board. From the shadows came the sound of footsteps.

"Where's that pretty pink dress I've grown accustomed to?" Hojo smiled as he entered the room. Aeris spat in his face and glared at the man. Hojo frowned and then looked at the three soldiers in the room. He nodded his head once and the frenzy began. The men tore and tugged at Aeris' clothing. She yelped and screamed as they pulled off her only source of warmth.

"Wow! Look at her!" One whistled.

"Ain't she pretty!?" The other grinned maliciously.

"Hair smells good…like flowers!" The third laughed out loud. The three men began touching her and running their hands over her exposed skin. Aeris kicked and flailed her arms, hitting them in the faces. She knew what they wanted and she was not about to give it to them without a fight. She booted one in the face, sending him backwards.

"You little bitch!" He flew forward and slapped her on the face.

"NO! Don't touch her!" Hojo yelled, silencing the men. "Put her on the table." Hojo filled a syringe with an unknown substance.

"Aw…we was just trying to have a little fun…" One soldier pouted as he lifted Aeris' arms. The men lifted her and carried her to the table. Aeris squealed and cried as they strapped her to the cold surface. A strap was put into her mouth to keep her from screaming and biting.

"Not now, boys…maybe when I'm through…" Hojo smiled as he stuck the needle into Aeris' arm. New tears flew down her cheeks as the drugs were injected into her body. Everything faded. The last sound she heard was the laughing of the soldiers.

* * *

Done! Done with this one! I hope I can get the new one posted quickly for you all. Please, please review! I love getting reviews! Its fun to read…and it makes me feel special! Mwa haha! Ok…hope you liked this chapter, it was quite fun to write. Enjoy and ill try to post ASAP!

-Annubis


	14. Chapter 14

Okay

Okay! Finally got to work on the new chapter. So sorry about the wait! Been real busy lately with the new job…situations, and with all the visitors I had lately. I hate making everyone wait cause I know how irritating it can be to have to wait forever just for a new chapter! I hope I didn't make anyone too impatient. Anyways, I hope this chapter is entertaining! Please enjoy, and please review!

-Annubis

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Squaresoft does.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The screams were like a stab to the heart for Zack. He heard her. He could feel her pain as she was drug from her cell and taken away. Zack paced to the cell door. Aeris had never returned.

"Damn you, Hojo." Zack said under his breath. He took many precautions because of the lasers that surrounded him on the cell walls. Zack did not feel like being fried today.

'What can I do? What!?' Zack bit his lower lip. His brow furrowed inward as he tried to maintain composure. 'There's gotta be a way…' Zack thought many minutes and then sighed.

"I hope it works…" The dark haired man took in a deep breath. 'Now or never…do it!' His thoughts scolded him. Zack turned and faced the center of the room. His back was against the door.

"I'm bustin' outta here!" In a flash Zack darted towards the laser to his right closest to the door. All the lasers fired, hitting the door as he leaped to the side. The hissing of melting metal sounded loudly as the lasers shot through the heavy door. Zack punched the first laser, crunching it against the wall. He turned and kicked for the laser in the other corner, but dropped before contact. The lasers shot, following the man. Zack ducked and crouched beneath the target as the lasers shot and obliterated the other weapon. Zack headed back towards the door.

'Didn't go all the way through…needs more.' Beads of sweat dripped down the side of his face. Zack took another breath and flew towards the left corner, kicking the third laser as the beams flew and hit the door.

'They're fast…but not fast enough!' Zack smiled as he somersaulted and kicked the last laser. All was quiet in the cell as he landed softly on his feet. Zack took in a few quick breaths, he had never moved so quickly in his entire life. He did not know whether to praise or curse the cells implanted within his body.

"Now…let's see how the door is doing…" Zack frowned as he saw the door was still in tact. He shoved his hands into his pockets. The lasers did not do as well as he had wanted. He snarled and kicked the door out of the wall and into the outer room the cell was held. The sound was almost deafening. A moment later sirens sounded and lights flashed in warning.

"So much for escaping quietly." Zack scoffed.

* * *

Aeris slowly lifted her heavy eyelids. She made a soft moan as she tried to raise her arm to her head.

'My whole body hurts…it feels like my blood is on fire.' Aeris winced as she moved slowly. She opened her eyes and looked down at herself. Her body was exposed, tiny needles and tubes protruded from the skin. There were tiny scratches and punctures throughout her body. Aeris slowly turned her head to find a small table covered with bloody utensils. She felt herself get dizzy. The sound of the door opening frightened her. She quickly closed her eyes as she heard footsteps near her.

"So…you're still out, eh. Well, let's get these out!" Aeris felt a tug at all the tubes and needles in her arms. She squeezed her eyes tightly and then there was a great flood of pain as the objects were ripped from her body. She cried out loudly and tears slid down her cheeks.

"Oh! You are awake!" Hojo smiled to himself. Aeris sniffed, she looked to see the ugly man looking down at her like she was a prize. "Too bad for you…I guess you have to feel everything." He tilted his head. The door slid open and the three soldiers from before entered the room. Aeris' eyes widened in fear as the men looked over her. She was distracted once Hojo began pulling the needles from her body.

"Oh, listen to her. What a sound!" One of the soldiers chuckled to himself.

"I want her to make that noise when I get through with her." Another hissed.

"She'll make that noise when she looks at yer face!" The third laughed and hit the man on the shoulder.

"Here…have your fun." Hojo lifted the girl from the table and dropped her to the cold cement. Her body was naked and cold. Aeris scrambled to get away. She was pulled across the floor by many hands.

"No!" She clawed to get away. She looked down at herself and stopped. There were scars on her chest and stomach.

'He…he operated!?' Aeris gasped as her mind went numb. She did not want to think about what Hojo had done. He noticed where Aeris' attention had gone. His chuckling startled everyone.

"Just needed some samples…You heal beautifully." The scientist cackled to himself. "All right boys, I'm done for the day. Take her to her cell when you're through." That was all. Hojo turned and took small, quick steps out of the lab. All was silent.

"I wanna make her scream!" One soldier growled. Aeris hid her face, not wanting to see theirs.

"Now, come on! You got to go first the last time! I wanna go!" Another called out.

"Why the hell do you wanna go first!? I never get to go first!" The men began fighting. Aeris scooted across the floor as the men began pushing and shoving each other. She made her way across the room and hid in the corner. She turned her back to them, wishing she could disappear. She heard things crashing into others and the sound of metallic objects hitting the cement. She also thought she heard a sliding sound, like the noise the door makes.

'Go away. Go away…' Aeris rocked back and forth.

"What the hell!?" One man called out.

"You think your gonna take her away from me!?" Another shouted. The fight commenced and this time there was punching and kicking. Soon there were shuffling noises. Aeris did not dare look. She did not want to know which one would win the fight. The battle was over quickly and everything fell silent, except for the footsteps that neared the girl.

'Please…just go away. Don't touch me…please.' Aeris' mind was tired and seemed like on the edge of sanity. She could feel the man getting closer and screamed as she was tugged at and lifted from the ground.

"Ah! Don't touch me!" Aeris spun around to hit the man. She was not going without a fight.

"Whoa! Easy!" A familiar voice called out. Aeris opened her eyes.

"Zack!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and began sobbing.

"Aeris, we have to hurry. Are you okay?" Zack looked down at her, his eyes looked pained.

"Y-yeah…" She sniffled quietly.

"Come on; let's go find you some clothes." Zack put his arms around her.

"Zack! You're hurt!" Aeris pointed at his torso. He looked down, his mouth gaping.

"Well I'll be…those lasers were quicker than I thought!" Zack laughed nervously as he ran a hand over one of the many cuts on his body.

"Laser?" Aeris looked at him with concern.

"Hojo…didn't want me to escape." He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm fine! Really!" He grabbed Aeris' hand as another alarm sounded.

"Uh, oh…" Aeris squeezed the young man's hand.

"We gotta go!" The two darted from the lab. Aeris turned her head back to look at the soldiers who were previously fighting. All she could do was laugh, they got what they deserved. The two prisoners made their way towards the locker room.

"Almost there!" Zack looked back at Aeris. When he turned the corner he was met with a hit to the face.

"Halt!" A loud voice called out. Zack rubbed his chin. The blow from the butt of the gun was hard and quick. Zack growled and clenched his fists, preparing to knock the offender out.

"Don't move or I'll shoot the girl!" Another voice called out behind Zack. Aeris was held against another soldier his gun pressed against her head. More soldiers came around the corner, aiming their weapons. The two were surrounded.

'Damn…what do I do? I could knock those two out in a blink of an eye but I won't be fast enough to evade the others.' Zack gritted his teeth.

"You sure are good at getting yourself caught in sticky situations." A red haired Turk walked around the corner.

"Reno!" Zack cursed under his breath. Reno held up a hand, silencing Zack. He slowly opened his jacket and pulled out his electrical prod.

"You…" Reno turned his head and looked around at the soldiers. He gave Zack a smile as he raised his prod into the air. "…better get the hell outta here!" He spun and whacked the soldier aiming at Zack in the head. Reno was sent into a frenzy, hitting every soldier, electrocuting them instantly. Zack rolled his elbow back and hit the man holding Aeris captive in the face. Aeris reached and grabbed Zack's hand as they ran away from the fight. Reno kicked and pulled a gun from his holster with his other hand. He became a tornado of bullets and electrical current, hitting all that got in his way. Zack and Aeris ran around the next corner and stopped, three more guards made their way to the scene.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot." The main guard in the front shouted. Zack looked up and smiled mischievously.

"What's so funny, punk?" The guard kept the gun pointed at the escapees. The two guards by his side dropped to the ground. "What!?" The man turned around to find Rude of the Turks. Rude grabbed the man and picked him up. The guard was sent flying across the hall, sliding to Reno's feet.

"'Bout time!" Reno shook his head.

"Let me show you how it's done…" Rude looked at Zack and Aeris. He stepped to the side and bowed to them, opening the hall for their escape. After they continued on he turned back and ran to Reno's aid.

* * *

"Red! You're here! I'm so glad!" Tifa came running towards the animal from the thick fog.

"Tifa!! Something is strange…why did it get dark all of a sudden and where is everybody?" Red turned his head back and forth looking for the rest of AVALANCHE. Tifa's eyes widened as she stared at the black materia beneath his feet. AVALANCHE had defeated Sephiroth's surprise attack in the crater and had stolen back the materia from Jenova.

"Everyone's waiting! Cloud's in trouble! Please! Come help us!" Tifa sounded so desperate. She raised a finger and pointed towards the center of the crater. "Over there!" She said almost too quickly.

"R-right! I'm not sure I understand…but I'll go if you want me to." Red padded down the side of the crater in search of his friends. Tifa swayed her hips as she made her way to the edge. She looked down and smiled to herself. Her eyes shaded to a bright green.

"Heeheehee…and remember…" Tifa situated and made a cute pose. Her body was engulfed by a bright light. Sephiroth reappeared in her place. "…The black materia!"

* * *

"Cloud! Cloud don't!" Tifa yelled as loud as she could, but know one seemed to hear her. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched Cloud reach for the Black Materia from Red XIII's paws. President Rufus and Scarlet were near, watching the whole spectacle.

"I'll take it from here. Give me the…Black Materia." Cloud's eyes glazed over.

"No!" Tifa covered her mouth. She tried to move but a force was keeping her away.

'Don't do it Cloud. No!' Cloud's mind screamed within his head. 'You aren't a puppet! You never were!' His mind tried to keep him from giving the materia to Sephiroth.

"Cloud! You're not a puppet! I know you! I always have! You know the truth! You know about Zack!" Tifa tried screaming again, but still failed to be heard. She fell to her knees and began sobbing as Sephiroth's laugh echoed in her brain. "You bastard!!" Tifa hit the ground. She looked up to see Cloud walk closer to the evil man.

"Cloud! No, stop it! Please!" Red XIII ran towards the boy, but did not reach him in time. Cloud levitated into the air. He walked towards the Huge Materia that Sephiroth was hiding in.

"No…no!" Tifa whispered in disbelief.

"We gotta get outta here!!" Barrett ran and pushed all the others out. He stopped and saw Tifa. "What the hell are you doin'!? We gotta go!" He trudged over to her and picked her up as the room filled with bright light.

"He's gonna summon Meteor! He's gonna kill everyone!!" Tifa screeched out loud. Everyone boarded Shinra's airship. The ground shook from all parts of the world as the WEAPONs crawled from their cells underground. The monstrous beasts towered over the land, finding their targets. Sephiroth had set them free.

"No! Cloud!!" The last thing Tifa saw was Cloud falling into the bright light as the airship took off, taking everyone away.

* * *

Zack and Aeris had found the locker-room and confiscated two SOLDIER, First-Class uniforms.

"Brings back memories…" Zack smiled as he put on the final piece of armor. "Haven't changed much either." He looked down at Aeris and smiled.

"Hmmm…" She looked down at herself. "How do I look?" She asked, frowning. The uniform was too big and hung slightly on her body exposing some of her shoulder.

"We'll stop by the house before we leave Midgar. You can get into some better clothes and get your supplies also." He walked up to her, his look serious. "We gotta get Cloud." The couple walked towards the door but stopped dead in their tracks. A man in a suit was blocking the way. He was tall and had a square jaw. His dark hair was slicked back. Zack did not know who he was, but he knew he was a Turk.

"Junon…make your way to Junon. Your friends have been taken there." The man folded his arms.

"Who are you?" Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Reeve…" The man turned towards Aeris. "You'll know me as Cait Sith." The corners of his mouth turned down.

"Cait Sith!? You! You're the one responsible!" Aeris stomped up to the man and slapped him in the face.

"Aeris! Don't!" Zack pulled her back. He knew Turks were dangerous and did not want anymore trouble.

"No…I deserve it. Hojo's gone too far. We needed to end this. I'm sorry." He lowered his head slowly. "Go, now, to Junon. It will be a long journey because of the checkpoints that have been set up for security purposes. The WEAPONs have been set loose." Reeve sighed.

"WEAPONs!!" Zack's eyes widened with fear.

"What?" Aeris shook her head in confusion.

"One of Sephiroth's plans." A loud siren interrupted Reeve. "Hurry, you must leave!" The man turned and ran out the door.

* * *

The door to the lab slid open quickly. Hojo sprinted through and stopped. He could not believe his eyes. The three soldiers he left with Aeris were in their underwear. All of them were stacked on top of each other and strapped to the operating table. Hojo grabbed a scapula and threw it into the wall, screaming in rage.

* * *

Aeris made her way up the stairs to her room. She opened the closet to find her favorite pink dress and red jacket. She slid it off of the hangers and looked at it admiringly.

"Tifa, you never seize to amaze me." Aeris smiled as she noticed the tiny stitches that had sewn up the holes in her clothing caused by Sephiroth's sword. All of the stains were even washed out. "She would make a great housewife." Aeris giggled.

Aeris changed into the new clothing and made her way down the stairs. Zack watched her adjust the bangles on her arms as she made her way to the closet. She opened it slowly and pulled out her staff. She seemed to shudder when she looked at it. It made Zack tilt his head.

'She shouldn't live this life. I shouldn't make her go, but…I don't want to leave her alone.' Zack sighed.

"I'm coming, no matter what." Aeris seemed to read his mind. She pulled her hair up and tied up the pink ribbon she always wore. On top was the precious materia her mother had given her. It shown brightly, it had ever since the incident at the City of the Ancients. The thought brought only bad memories and bad feelings.

'That materia…I have a bad feeling about all of this.' Zack closed his eyes.

"Don't you want to change?" Aeris walked to the door.

"Naw…I'm used to this outfit, besides we don't have the time. Almost missed wearing it…even missed the boots…but only a little." Zack chuckled to himself as he lifted each foot. "I'll come back for the shoes when we are finished." He smiled at Aeris. Zack looked at the coffee table. His sunglasses were sitting in the center, waiting to be worn. Zack took long strides to the table and grabbed the glasses.

"Nice shades." Aeris rolled her eyes as he slid them on his face.

"Can't leave home without 'em!" Zack laughed. The two were about to leave when they heard a familiar cry.

"WARK!!"

"Oh! Almost forgot! Hector!" Zack sprinted through the house and out the backdoor. The chocobo was running in circles crying out loud as if in pain. "Whoa boy! I'm here!" Zack picked up a package of feed and ran to the bird. He gave it a few handfuls and patted its side.

"That bird reminds me of someone else I know." Aeris folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at Zack.

"Who?...me?" Zack looked confused.

"Nevermind…let's get going. At least we don't have to walk!" Aeris smiled and climbed on top of the chocobo.

* * *

"Ding…"

"What?" Barrett looked over at Tifa.

"The glare…" Tifa muttered. Barret ran to her side.

"You'll be better soon. You've been asleep for a long time." He helped her sit up.

"I'm hungry." Tifa yawned.

"Hey, why don't you ask?" Barret looked at her seriously.

"…Because I'm scared." Tifa shook her head.

"Don't worry. I dunno where he is either, no one does. Guess I shouldn't tell you not to worry." Barret lowered his head.

"He's still alive, right? How long…was I out?" Tifa looked at her shaking hands.

"Must've been about seven days now." Barret stretched.

"What about Sephiroth?" Tifa took in a deep breath.

"You ain't over it yet. Remember that huge light, in the Northern Cave? Since then, the crater's been surrounded by this huge barrier of light. Everyone knows Sephiroth sleeps in that big hole, protected by the barrier. We can't do a damn thing about it. We just gotta wait till he wakes up. An on topa that some huge monster called WEAPON's been on a rampage." Barret rubbed his own shoulder.

"WEAPON?" Tifa tried to think.

"Remember that huge monster that was with Sephiroth at the bottom of the crater? Well it's up here now. They say its some legendary monster from the past." He shrugged his shoulders.

"WEAPON…is protecting Sephiroth?" Tifa tried to sit up more but failed.

"Dunno. But he's tearin' shit up. Right now Rufus' fightin' it. I hate to say it, but he's got guts." Barret helped pull Tifa out of bed. "We shoulda' been the ones to destroy it…but we ain't got no time." Barret hung his head. He slowly made his way towards the covered windows.

"Time…hey! What about Meteor!?" Tifa ran up to him. Barret looked at her, pain in his face. He pulled the lever on the wall and all the shades slid open. The sky was a bright orange and in the middle was a giant, glowing red ball. Meteor had already been summoned and was on its way towards the planet.

"…do we have to give up?" Tifa asked quietly.

"Dunno…" Barret shook his head. The door to the room opened. President Rufus entered.

"I thought that Cloud would show up to save you all. Guess not, oh well. We don't need him anymore. Hojo has a new pet. Two actually!" Rufus laughed loudly.

"No!" Tifa covered her face.

'Zack…Aeris. They were taken!' Tifa tried not to cry. Everything was too much to handle at once.

"Meteor has been summoned…essentially it's all but over now. So, there's no need for you now." Rufus pulled back a strand of hair from his face. He scoffed. "No, maybe there is an important task for you…" His evil grin widened. A large man, Heidegger, made his way into the room.

"President! Preparations for the public execution are complete." The fat man saluted.

"Execution!? What're you gona get by executin' us!?" Barret shook his fist.

"You are to be executed for causing this situation. People are ignorant. They'll feel better as long as someone is punished." Rufus looked out the window.

"I take back what little praise I had for this damn jackass!" Barret stomped as his arms were pulled back by Heidegger.

"Well, enjoy your last moments together." Rufus smirked and left the room.

"I'll tie your hands now." Heidegger tightened his grip on Barret's arms.

* * *

"Is everyone here!? These are the ones responsible for this madness!" Scarlet put her hands on her hips. Many cameras were pointed at her.

"The hell are these people!?" Barret shook with rage.

"We will be broadcasting your miserable deaths live on national television!" Scarlet cackled loudly.

"Scarlet, why a public execution in this day and age?" A reporter shoved a microphone in her face. He looked very strange and Barret could see through the disguise.

"With the chaos resulting from the meteor reports, we desperately need to rally public support…its better that we punish somebody, anybody." The blonde haired woman glared at Tifa.

"You make me sick…" Tifa snarled.

"They'll never admit it, but everyone loves this stuff! We'll start with this girl!" Scarlet cackled as the cameras panned the room and caught Tifa's expression.

"If you've gotta do it…do me first!" Barret rocked in his chair.

"Camera this way! Make sure you get this, the audience just eats up tearful goodbyes!" Scarlet marched as the guard pulled Tifa towards the other room. They shoved her in quickly.

"What are you doing!?" Tifa shouted as the guard untied her wrists.

"This is my special gas chamber. Take your time, and enjoy a slow, painful death." The blonde woman shoved Tifa into the chair. The guard quickly strapped her arms down. Scarlet leaned her face in closely to Tifa's.

"Stuck up slut!" Scarlet slapped Tifa across the face and left the room. As she turned a shiny object flew from her cleavage. Tifa's eyes lit up as she saw it was the key. "Show's about to begin!" Scarlet laughed as the chamber door was locked.

"Stupid…" Tifa shook her head. A moment later sirens went off. Tifa looked around the room. She knew she had to hurry. She stuck her foot out, reaching for the key on the ground. She slowly pulled it across the floor and wedged it in between her feet. She began to sweat as she heard the hissing from above. The gas was seeping in. Tifa raised her two feet, trying to get the key into her mouth. The loud ting made her cry out.

"Damn it! Come, on!" Tifa whined. She tried again, but slower. The gas was already starting to affect her. She brought the key to her lips and bit the metal. She felt light headed. With the key in her mouth, she leaned forward and unlocked her right hand. After it was freed, she grabbed the key and unlocked her other hand.

"Alright…" She whispered and jogged to the door. It was locked tight. Tifa turned and sunk to the floor. A loud knock rang out.

"Tifa! Tifa! Hold your breath! Don't worry! I'll get you out!" Barret called from the other side.

"Come on! I can't hold forever!" Tifa called out.

"Shit! It must be locked form another room." Barret banged his head on the door.

"Hmmm…we gotta go with a different plan. Let's get out of this room first!" Cait Sith ran out of the room, he was still wearing his reporter disguise.

"Tifa! I'll help you, I promise!" Barret left. Tifa sat up and walked around the room, trying to find a way out. She could hear a loud growl from outside.

"Which button stops the gas…?" Tifa looked at the wall around the chair. "Open it…" Tifa muttered as she hit the door. A loud sound rang out as the side of the wall ripped open. WEAPON was near and fired at the building. Tifa stumbled towards the opening. A loud knock sounded at the door. Scarlet's voice called out.

"What did you do? HEY! Open it!" Scarlet shrieked out her orders.

"First you lock me in this weird place…and now you're telling me to come out?" Tifa climbed through the large hole in the wall and made her way across the side of the building. "Make up your mind…" She gasped for fresh air. Her grip loosened and she fell, falling to the canon below. She could hear Scarlet and the guards close behind.

"Our little game of hide and seek ends here. The execution may have been unsuccessful but your death by falling from here and crashing into the water below still might be pretty exciting." Scarlet glared as Tifa tapped her foot impatiently. "Stuck up #&!" Scarlet slapped Tifa across the face.

"Quit slapping me! You old wench!!" Tifa hit the woman across the face. Scarlet stumbled and almost fell over the side. She turned and slapped Tifa again and the fight continued back and forth. Tifa cursed herself. If she had all her energy she would punch Scarlet's lights out, but the gas had even affected the way Tifa walked.

"God! I can't stand it anymore! Take her away! Now its time to pay up! I'll really drop you if you don't settle down!" Scarlet cackled and turned her head backwards towards her soldiers. "Ah! Wha-!?" Scarlet was met with a punch to the face.

"Huh?" Tifa smiled when she noticed what had happened.

"I always hated that woman!" Aeris tapped her pole on the side of the cannon. She looked back to where the soldiers were. Zack was standing over the pile of injured men, smirking. He had his sword resting on his shoulder.

"Nice hit!" Tifa laughed. "Didn't know you had it in you!" She walked up to Aeris and gave her a hug.

"Sorry we didn't get here sooner. Traffic was unbelievable!!" Aeris shook her head.

"Hey! Over here!" A voice called from the sky.

"Is that!?" Tifa turned her head upwards to see Shinra's airship, the Highwind.

"Come on! What are you waiting for!?" Cid's voice called over the ships intercom. The girls and Zack ran towards the ship and climbed aboard. They were helped up by the rest of the crew.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Aeris looked around in disbelief.

"Well…I did promise to give ya a ride!" Cid smiled. "Now…what they hell have you two been up to!?" Cid shoved everyone into the main cabin of the ship.

"It's a long story…" Zack rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why don't ya' tell us! Everyone's…here…" Cid cleared his throat.

"No…we are missing someone…" Aeris shook her head. She knew there was bad news by the looks on everyone's face. "Where's Cloud?"

* * *

Done! My god this one took for freaking ever to write! Well I'm starving, I need food! I hope you enjoyed, and please, please review! I love hearing for you all!

-Annubis


	15. Chapter 15

OH

OH! So sorry about the wait! So busy with the new job. Doing everything. Anyways, I wont shilly shally dilly dally (HA HA!) anymore and just post the new chapter. How's

that sound? Stay with me and continue reading please. Oh yeah, reviews are always welcome!

-Annubis

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII, Squaresoft does.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Zack watched Aeris and Tifa in the corner of the room. He could tell that Aeris was very upset about what had happened to Cloud. Tifa was holding onto Aeris arms nodding her head. Her brown eyes were shining, as if she were about to cry. Tifa brushed a strand of her dark hair out of her eyes and continued her speech with Aeris. Aeris turned her head to the floor and took in a deep breath. She smiled at Tifa and shook her head from side to side and giggled nervously. The two continued in their private conversation. Zack rolled his head over in Cid's direction.

"You think he's okay?" Zack folded his arms and walked slowly towards the captain.

"Damn…I dunno. That boy…" He looked around to make sure no one else heard him. "He's got some issues." Cid reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a lighter for his new cigarette.

"Yeah…but it's not his fault." Zack shook his head. "It's Sephiroth's. Somehow, he can get under Cloud's skin."

"Don't let the same happen to you." Zack and Cid jumped at the sound of Vincent's voice. He approached them and leaned against the nearby wall. "You've gone through the same he has, plus more. Who knows, instead of being stronger, you may actually be weaker than Cloud when in the presence of Sephiroth." Vincent lowered his scarlet eyes.

"Thanks for the confidence boost." Zack scoffed. He noticed Cid was staring at Aeris and Tifa.

"Those girls…" Cid shook his head and made his way to the pilot. "Let's get the hell outta here. We gotta find Cloud."

"Here you'll be able to rest and eat. All the necessities are onboard." Vincent pushed away from the cold wall and made his way to the window, gazing outside.

"It even has chocobo stables!" Yuffie jumped in between the two men. Her excitement ended quickly as she leaned forward. "Urk!" She did not do well with airsickness.

"Where'd you come from?" Vincent snarled.

"Chocobo…Wait!" Zack scratched his forehead and ran to Cid. "We gotta go outside of Junon first. My chocobo is down there!"

"How the hell are we gonna find your bird!?" Cid looked down through the window. He pointed and screamed some obscenities. Dozens of chocobos were running frantically through the plains. It was a wild stampede. "That damn monster has them all running scared!" Cid jumped up and down, shaking the microphone in his hand.

"Hey!" Zack grabbed the device from Cid's hands. "Is this the mic that you used to call out to us when we were outside?" Zack's brilliant blue eyes widened.

"Uh…yeah. Sure is! Why?" Cid puffed out a long trail of smoke.

"I've got an idea!" Zack smiled and slapped Cid on the arm.

* * *

"Wark! Wark!" Many chocobos called out in fear. Gold, green, blue and black birds scattered all around. They covered the plains. Even though the large monster was gone, they still scurried to find shelter and safety from the dangers of the giant WEAPON.

"KWEH! KWEH!" A monstrous sound called from the sky. All the birds were sent into hysterics. They crowded, ran into each other, and almost crushed their own young. Among all the dangerous birds, one golden chocobo lifted its head and stopped.

"KWEH!" The sound called out again. The golden chocobo tilted its head and began jumping up and down with excitement.

"Wark! Wark!" The bird called out. A giant breeze pulled its feathers back as a giant airship descended. The bird hesitated, unsure of its safety as the plane landed.

"Kweh! Kweh!" The sound called again as the door to the vehicle opened slowly.

"Wark!" The bird darted for the plane, shoving all the birds around him to the ground. He recognized the dark haired man that was waving his arms in the air. He stopped delightfully as his master patted him on the side and led him into the aircraft. He was welcomed with open arms.

* * *

'Green…everywhere…pretty.' Cloud's mind tingled. 'Where am I? What happened?'

Cloud felt his body floating. He felt weightless. He tried to move but his body would not respond.

'I…Sephiroth…Zzzzz…' Cloud's mind went numb.

"No! I-I can't give up! I…have to keep…going." It was so hard to talk. It took up too much energy.

'I…have to be strong. Like Tifa…said.' Cloud's eyes shot open. He could hear the sound of waves crashing around him.

"Tifa!" Cloud looked to see sand all around him. He slowly brought his hands up and clenched the wet sand around him. His head pounded and he felt sick to his stomach. His head wobbled as he tried to gain the strength to pull himself.

"Be strong, Strife! You are…not a puppet…you are not…a failed experiment…" He gritted his teeth as he pulled his body across the soft, wet ground.

'Tifa…I came for you…in the reactor. You were bleeding…so much. Sephiroth was…crazy.' Cloud felt himself fall. His face pressed against the wet sand. His blonde hair pressed against the side of his face. 'No, I can't give up. Can't let Sephiroth win…' Cloud coughed. His lungs were on fire.

'I ran up the metal…stairs. The reactor…more blood.' Cloud felt his whole body go limp. He lay in the sand and closed his eyes.

"I will never abandon you…" Cloud mumbled.

"Zzzz….Zzzz…" Cloud's mind went blank. He couldn't remember anything. He fell into darkness. The sound of the waves crashing was replaced by the sound of a man crying out to him.

"Mako poisoning…" The man's voice sounded. That was the last thing Cloud heard.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Tifa asked.

"Maybe we should go to Icicle Inn. The people there seem to know a lot about that crater. Maybe they will know something about that green…stuff." Cid shrugged his shoulders.

"That's the smartest thing you've said…ever!" Yuffie cackled.

"Shut yer' yap, brat!" Cid swung his arm at her.

"Green light?...Icicle Inn?" Aeris stopped and noticed everyone was staring at her.

"Aeris, there's something we need to show you." Tifa put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

* * *

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

"Zzzzz….Zzzz…" Cloud felt a buzzing on his tongue.

"Doctor! He's awake again!" Cloud slowly opened his eyes to see a nurse running out of the room.

"So he is!" A voice called on the other side of the wall. A man in a white coat ran into the room. The doctor pulled Cloud's face up to look into his eyes. "Son, do you know what happened to you?"

'What?' Cloud's mind called out.

"Boy you sure are lucky to be alive. You have a severe case of Mako poisoning. Your body is trying to shut down. Do you understand what I am saying?" The doctor talked slowly.

'Yeah…a little.' Cloud thought.

"Zzzzz…" The sound came from Cloud.

"I don't think he comprehends." The nurse shook her head.

"They found you on the beach…a week ago. You've been here for a week." The doctor continued.

'A week!? Already…' Cloud remembered the feel of the sand. It all felt like it happened moments ago.

"Zzzzz…" This was the only sound he could make.

'Why can't I talk!?' Cloud's mind churned frantically.

"Sir…I don't think…" The nurse tried to get the doctor to stop.

"I'm not giving up!" The doctor yelled. He stared at Cloud's eyes.

"Zzzz…"

* * *

Aeris watched in horror as the video played the death of her father and the capture of her mother. She never knew of the tortures they had gone through. Her father was brilliant. There was no reason he should have died.

"I don't believe it…" Aeris covered her mouth and closed her eyes. Zack gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You okay?" Zack whispered to her.

"Yeah…just…never knew." Aeris sniffled.

"Do you need to be alone?" Cait Sith purred.

"No…it's all done and over with. We've got more important matters. Like Cloud…and the planet." Aeris turned and walked out of the tiny cabin.

"Aeris…" Zack whispered.

"She'll be alright." Tifa walked next to Zack. She bit her lower lip. "We'll all be alright." Zack could see the worry in her eyes.

"Tifa…I'm sorry…about Cloud." He smiled at her reassuringly. "We'll find him."

"I…" Tifa shuddered. She couldn't find any words to say.

"We should go. We have a lot of work to do." Zack wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "We'll beat this…everything." The two walked outside and towards their group of friends who were talking to an old woman.

"I heard of a great doctor in Mideel. He knows a lot about Mako and the Lifestream. If your friend fell into the lifestream…it washes out to the North. You might be able to find him going North East. Head over the ocean it's quicker that way to get to the island. That is…if he is still alive." The old woman showed them where the island was on a map.

* * *

After a long flight, the group finally made their way through the thick forest and into the town of Mideel. They walked down the path to the center of the town. Everyone parted ways to check out the different shops. Tifa, Aeris, and Zack remained at each other's side. A large puppy ran up to Tifa and barked.

"What a cute little puppy!" She leaned down and started petting the yellow haired dog.

"Yeah no one knows who he is. They found him washed up on the beach about a week ago!" A man's voice called out.

"Poor guy…how did he live?" Another voice sounded.

"I dunno, but the doc's taking good care of him." The first man said. Tifa stood up and ran to Aeris.

"Aeris! Aer-…" She watched Aeris, who was lying on the ground.

"He's here! Cloud!" Aeris stood up. "The planet told me! I can feel him!" Aeris grabbed Tifa by the wrist.

"I overheard some men talking about a doctor who was taking care of a man found on the beach a week ago!" Tifa chimed in. The girls jumped up and down and ran towards the clinic. Zack remained behind. He leaned down and touched the place where Aeris had been.

"What's this?" He could hear whispers in his mind, but nothing made any sense to him. It was all in a foreign language.

'Why do I hear these noises?' Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Zack!" Aeris called and ran towards him. "What's wrong?"

"I…I heard voices. From the ground." Zack pointed at the dirt beneath his feet.

"Voices!? H-how long have you heard them!?" Aeris grabbed Zack by the arm.

"Ever since I escaped from the Shinra lab a few weeks ago." Zack bit his lip. He looked confused.

"You can hear the planet!" Aeris gasped. "I don't believe it!"

"You can do that too, right?" Zack looked around.

"Yes! All the time! It's the planet talking. The power of the Ancients, Zack!" Aeris hopped up and down. She did not know what it all meant but she was just happy that someone else could hear them too.

"Aeris!! Zack!! Come quick! I found Cloud!" Tifa yelled across the street. Zack and Aeris glanced at each other and sprinted for the clinic.

"Where…where is he-…" Aeris stopped and stared in horror. Cloud was in a wheelchair. He wore an oxygen mask; his brilliant eyes were brighter than ever.

"Oh…my…" Aeris shook her head.

"Cloud…oh, Cloud! Are you alright!?" Tifa kneeled down in front of the chair.

"Severe Mako poisoning. Lucky he's even alive." The doctor walked into the room.

"Is he going to be okay?" Aeris held her hands against her chest.

"I don't know. He made it this far, but he doesn't seem to be improving at all." The doctor cleaned his glasses on his white jacket. "I think…he's still in there, somewhere."

"He never gave up on the boy." The nurse joined the conversation.

"Cloud…Cloud it's me, Tifa." Tifa was on the verge of tears.

"And Aeris!" Aeris kneeled down next to Tifa. "…and Zack!" She added.

"I'm going to get the others!" Zack turned to walk out the door.

"ZZzzzzz…." A loud buzzing came from Cloud. "Ack!" The noise made Zack stop.

"Huh?" He slowly turned his head to see Cloud staring at him with his bright eyes. The oxygen mask covered the rest of his face. The sound was eerie and hollow.

"What!?" The doctor ran to Cloud in astonishment.

"Zzzz…Ack!" Cloud called out again.

"Zack!? Is-is that what you've been trying to say this whole time?" The doctor asked Cloud. He grabbed a hold of Cloud's face. The girls stared in wonder.

"What does it mean?" The nurse asked. The doctor quickly turned and pointed a finger at Zack.

"You! You're Zack, right? What is going on!?" The doctor was anxious.

"I…Uh…" Zack stared at Cloud's eyes. He frowned and glared.

"Cloud and Zack are friends…they go way back." Tifa stood up.

"I see…but why would it effect him so much?" The doctor looked at the two men. Cloud met Zack's gaze.

"Zack! Zack! ZACK!!" Cloud shook and convulsed and fell to the floor.

"Cloud!" Aeris and Tifa gasped.

"How? How does your presence bring him out of a coma?" The doctor questioned the dark haired man.

"Because…" Tifa muttered.

"Because…" Aeris joined.

"Because he thinks he is ME!" Zack ran up to the blonde haired boy and pulled him up.

"Zack!" Aeris yelled out.

"What the hell are you doing!?" The doctor ran backwards and hit the wall. "Put him down!"

"No! I'm getting sick of this bullshit!" Zack tightened his grip around Cloud's collar. He reached for the oxygen mask and ripped it from Cloud's face. He threw it over his shoulder and pulled Cloud across the room. "Yeah! You remember me!" Zack spat.

"Oh…Zack…" Tifa whispered. She shivered at his anger. He looked crazy.

"Come on! Say something!" Zack lifted Cloud from the ground. He spun and slammed Cloud against the wall near the entrance.

"Zack…" Cloud mumbled as he slowly lifted his head and made eye contact with his old friend.

"Besides that…" Zack took in a deep breath. He appeared so tired. Everything was silent.

"Zzzz….sSs…eph…iroth." Cloud whispered, never faltering his gaze. "SEPHIROTH!!" Cloud yelled loudly. Everyone covered their ears. He began gasping for air. Zack loosened his grip and dropped Cloud to the hard, wooden floor. The doctor ran across the room to help Cloud. Zack held up a hand, stopping the doctor.

"Stay…" Zack lowered his hand. He did not look at the girls. He knew what their faces would hold. He knew that Aeris was staring at him, like he was a monster. Cloud slowly lifted his gaze to Tifa.

"Tifa…" Cloud rolled his eyes over to Aeris. "Aeris…" And then back to Zack. "Zack."

"Yeah…everyone's here." Zack said quietly and leaned forward, pressing his head against the wall.

"What…happened?" Cloud asked.

"Unbelievable!" The doctor gaped at the scene before him.

* * *

"What the hell is going on? Where did those three go?" Cid had gathered the rest of the group and was looking for Tifa, Aeris, and Zack.

"Maybe they found Cloud." Red XIII suggested.

"We hafta find them!" Yuffie flailed her arms in the air. Suddenly a loud scream called out across the town.

"SEPHIROTH!!"

"What the hell was that!?" Barret stopped and turned to everyone.

"Sounds like trouble!" Cait Sith began trudging towards the clinic. Everyone followed in a panic. They ran up the street and into the small clinic. Cid beat them all there and burst through the door.

"What the hell's goin' on!?" Cid stopped and stared. Cloud was on the wooden floor, shaking. He looked miserable and sick. Zack was leaning against the wall, glaring at the blonde haired leader.

"What'd you do?" Barret called out. A ringing from Cait Sith's phone brought him outside and away from the group.

"Please everyone calm down." The doctor sat down in a chair, exhausted. Upon seeing the doctor, Cid sputtered and pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and flicked it out the door.

"He's back…don't worry." The nurse brought the doctor a glass of water. Everyone remained silent for a minute. Cait Sith re-entered; closing his phone.

"It's Shinra! They're stealing all the Huge Materia! They're heading for North Corel first and won't hesitate to destroy the town! Their next target is Fort Condor. We gotta move!" Cait Sith headed for the door.

"Wait a minute!" Barret walked to the cat. "What the hell you talking bout'?"

"I'm afraid I will have to explain all the details later, but to keep it short, I work for Shinra. Don't worry, your daughter is safe! And so is your mother, Aeris! I have things fixed now. They, of course don't know that I'm siding with you." Cait continued to explain.

"My daughter! When wasn't she safe!?" Barret picked up the cat.

"No! Barret! Trust him. It's all okay. We have to go!" Aeris grabbed Cait Sith from Barret and began petting him. "His name is Reeve. We can trust him now. He helped Zack and I escape and told us where you were. If it weren't for him, we would not have found you!" Aeris pleaded to stop the fight and worry about more important matters.

"North Corel! Damn! Let's go!" Barret cursed.

"Wait…how are they getting there?" Zack pushed away from the wall.

"By train, of course." Cait shrugged.

"No…the tracks are all destroyed now." Zack shook his head. His dark bangs swaying.

"Then, they'll find some other way!" Cait pushed everyone out the door. "We gotta go!" He looked at Cloud and pulled his ears back.

"Shinra…" Cloud rocked back and forth.

"Please…leave him here. He's not ready yet. Come back for him when you are through. I still need to run a few tests." The doctor picked Cloud up slowly and laid him on the nearby bed.

"Fine…Let's go." Cid grabbed Tifa and Aeris' arms and pulled them out the door. "Doctor's orders." Cid pulled out a new cigarette. Zack looked back at Cloud and then to the doctor. He nodded and left the clinic.

'You bet I am coming back for him.' Zack ran to the Highwind.

* * *

Cid drove the Highwind over the Reactor of North Corel. He saw the destroyed tracks and turned his gaze over to Zack.

"Nice one. You and a buncha bombs did this eh?" Cid chuckled to himself. "Serves that damn Shinra right!" He flew in low and stopped the Highwind from going any further. It was a tight squeeze because of all the mountains surrounding the reactor.

"Damn!" Zack hit the panel. "They brought in helicopters!" He clenched his fists and pulled out his sword. Today was just an aggravating day for Zack.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!?" Cid called out as Zack made his way to the platform outside.

"Keep driving…there will be soldiers on this plane soon!" Zack opened the door and leapt outside. The whooshing air flew into the cabin.

"That boy's a knucklehead!" Cid laughed. "I like him!" He pulled his cigarette from his mouth and threw it against the window. A second later he pulled out another and lit it up.

"He ain't goin' alone!" Barret headed outdoors too. His footsteps were heavy and loud against the metal interior.

"Shinra will do anything to get you all outta the way." Cait Sith hid in the corner. His Mog body was shut down and only the cat was operational. It jumped down from the Mog and crawled to Cid. He wiggled his rear and jumped onto the panel.

"I don't think they even noticed…." Cid's mouth dropped open and his cigarette fell out. He gaped at the sight before him. Five Shinra helicopters flew up in front of the Highwind. A loud warning called out. Cait Sith screeched at the sound.

"EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY. YOU ARE INTRUDING ON SHINRA OFFICIAL BUSINESS! LOWER THE PLANE AND YOU WILL BE SAFELY ESCORTED OUT!"

"Oh…shit…" Cid continued staring. The Shinra officials below continued loading the helicopters on ground with all of the materia. The five in the air neared the Highwind.

"We gotta do something!" Aeris cried out. Her hair was a mess.

"I ain't handing them over this baby! They've already took everything else away from me!" Cid growled and pulled on the throttle. "We're not goin' without a fight!"

"Yeah!" Yuffie jumped and then held onto her stomach. "Urk…" She slowly stood up straight and took in deep breaths.

"I'm going out." Vincent mumbled. He turned, his cape flaring behind him, and left the cockpit to join Barret and Zack outside.

"Is there any other places troops may be let on?" Cait Sith called. His fur was puffed out and his back arched.

"Yeah…That door opposite of the other those guys went through." Cid pointed a gloved thumb behind him. There's a small walkway out there. It will lead them soldiers straight in here!" Cid spat.

"I'm going!" Tifa ran to the door. She pushed on the door.

"Me too!" Red followed. His beads clacked together.

"Wait for me! I can't stand this!" Yuffie slowly made her way to Tifa.

"I'll call Shinra and find out what's going on." Cait Sith pitter pattered out of the room.

"What do I do!?" Aeris looked around.

"You stay and run back an' forth! You got that healing power right? You keep everyone going!" Cid waved at her.

"I-I can do that!" Aeris nodded her head. She looked at Tifa and gave her a concerned look.

"You'll be fine!" Tifa smiled and opened the door. The battle was a bout to begin. A warning called out again.

* * *

"LOWER YOUR PLANE IMMEDIATELY! IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY WITHIN ONE MINUTE, YOU WILL BE LOWERED BY FORCE! I REPEAT!" The warning command sounded again. Zack smiled and waved at the helicopter on his side.

"Hello, assholes!" Zack continued smiling. He raised one hand into the air and saluted them with his middle finger.

"Damn boy! You crazy motha-." Barret was interrupted as bullets flew from the craft in front.

"That was not one minute…" Vincent replied.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" One copter called to the other. "YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO COMPLY!"

"I think you pissed them off!" Barret chuckled.

"Glad you're having fun…" Vincent loaded his revolver. He lifted his metallic arm behind his cape and pulled out his Remington and began pushing in the ammo.

"Oh…you know you're enjoying this too." Zack smiled. "You were a Turk remember."

"Hmmm…" Vincent looked sideways at Zack. A small corner of his lip turned up.

"Yeah, well! These guys are nothin'!" Barret pulled open his gun arm and started pushing in the clips. "So glad I updated my arm back in Mideel!" He chuckled.

"TEN!"

"You guys ready?" Zack looked over his shoulder.

"NINE!"

"Definitely!" Barret lifted his gun-arm.

"EIGHT!"

"Shall we start celebrating our victory?" Vincent smirked. The other two laughed.

"SEVEN!"

* * *

"Here we go!" Tifa tightened her gloves.

"SIX!"

"Been a while since I bit a human…" Red XIII growled.

"FIVE!"

"Oh, boy! Show me where they're at!" Yuffie pulled out her Shuriken and ninja stars.

"FOUR!"

* * *

"I'll be ready. I'll keep everyone safe." Aeris whispered to herself. She held onto her precious materia. It glowed within her grasp.

"THREE!"

"You're attacking!?" Cait Sith hung up his phone and ran into the cockpit.

"TWO!"

"Jes' Show me what you got! We're not giving anything up!" Cid pulled on the throttles and began pushing many buttons on the panels around him.

"ONE!"

* * *

'Bring it…' Zack glared and clenched his teeth.

"FIRE!!"

The battle had begun.

* * *

Ha! Okay done. Gotta go for tonight. I promise to get the next one in sooner. I try to get one every week. Please continue reading and reviewing. Right you all later!

-Annubis.


	16. Chapter 16

Well I'm here again and I finally was able to type this thing out

Well I'm here again and I finally was able to type this thing out. Hopefully it wont take too long cause I practically handwritten this entire chapter during work…when it was slow today. Anyways, thanks for all of those who have been reviewing and writing to me I enjoy getting those. And to those of you who have reviewed and never have before, big thanks to you too cause I love hearing from other readers as well. And all of those who review all the time, thanks so much! I guess I just want to thank everyone whose reading and all that good stuff. I bet you're tired of my blabbin' so ill get on to the chapter now! Thanks again to all of you!

-Annubis

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII, Squaresoft does.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"ONE!"

'Bring it…' Zack glared and clenched his teeth.

"FIRE!!"

The battle had begun.

* * *

The gunfire shot out over the team, hailing down on them like a storm. All three of the men ran for cover, dodging the dangerous ammunition. The bullets ricocheted from the metal of the ship, making the escape all the more dangerous.

'All right…they wanna play like that, eh?' Zack leaped from behind the catwalk's supporting beam and swung his sword in circles. The flying bullets rebounded from Zack's sword and flew back at the copter in front of them. Bullets flew past his head and shoulders and next to his feet. Zack continued swinging from side to side, both hands gripping the sword, his wrists twisting and angling the weapon.

"Damn! You sure are SOLDIER First-Class!" Barret ducked his head to avoid another shot.

"What!? This is nothin'!" Zack smirked and looked back at his friends.

"Jenova's cells seem to be of benefit to you." Vincent shot out from his revolver, trying to hit the machine in front of them.

"Yeah…wouldn't call it a true blessing though." Zack turned his attention back to the helicopter in front of them. There were holes in the front and sides from the bullets that were flung back.

"Wouldn't want ya' to turn into an alien…or a freak." Barret shook his head. He noticed there was a leak, the dark liquid pouring from the vehicle. He turned and nudged Vincent. "Hey…think it's flammable?" Barret chuckled mischievously. Vincent turned his attention to the craft and smiled.

"Only one way to find out…" Vincent jumped up and took one shot, aiming for the location of the leaking liquid. A second later the whole area lit up with fire and smoke. Barret's eyes widened.

"Too close!" All three men ducked and covered their heads. The bits and pieces of the helicopter flung out and hit the side of the Highwind, making tears and holes. A muffled voice was heard yelling from the inside of the plane.

"You guys alright!?" Zack stood up quickly and ran to his friends.

"Damn…Vincent! Why the hell did you shoot it when it was still right next to us!?" Barret slugged the caped man in the shoulder.

"Don't blame me. It was your idea…" Vincent looked up at the sky. "Besides, it was now or never, here comes another one." He stood up quickly and reloaded his Remington rifle.

"Well why don't you just flag them down?" Barret squeezed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes in frustration.

"I think he already did…" Zack smiled. "Oh well. We had to face them anyways." Zack shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever." Barret scoffed and lifted his gun-arm. He locked his sights on the side of the helicopter and stopped. He squint his eyes and pointed with his left hand. "What the hell is that?"

The two other men's attention was brought to the side door that was now opening up. The copter was at the moment feet away and right above them. Six bodies flew from the aircraft and landed with a thud on the catwalk. They were all dressed in black and navy blue, wearing cloth over their face and had goggles covering their eyes. Coming from the sides and upwards, were long feathers. There were three red lights instead of eye holes. Their limbs were long and thin and were dressed with claws. No skin was shown at all. A thin red band was tied around their waist bearing the Shinra symbol.

"Never seen these before…" Vincent took his guard. He pulled up his rifle and began shooting at one of the mysterious soldiers. The aimed bullets missed due to the victim jumping and nimbly flipping out of the way. They were very quick and agile.

'Ninja's?' Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Neither have I… must be something new!" Zack shouted as he fought with another hand to hand. He brought his fist up and plunged into the soldier's chin in an uppercut. The ninja flew into the air and before hitting the ground, spun backwards and flipped over, landing on his feet.

'That's it!' Zack brought his right arm back and spun it around once, the speed undeniably fast. The soldier fell to the ground before he even knew what had happened. Zack stood for a second, now holding his blade that was brought out during the last move. He watched the soldier crumble to the floor and die, but what was strange to him was the fact that there was no cry of pain and there was only a little blood that was already drying, as if the man was already…

"Dead?" Zack watched in disbelief.

"Damn! They're fast!" Barret kept shooting at the cat-like men, only hitting his targets a few times out of hundred of bullets. He successfully brought one man down. He saw that Vincent shot holes with the Remington and revolver into two of the ninjas, bringing them down quickly.

"But not fast enough!" Zack smiled and swung his sword around, bringing down another of his enemies. He looked over his shoulder at Barret. "Am I right?" He pointed to the final remaining warrior in front of them.

"Right!" Barret swung his gun-arm into the face of the soldier sending him over the rail and down to the ground far below. Barret wiped his hand and gun-arm over his body. "Now…that wasn't so hard-…" The whole ship rocked beneath their feet.

"Whoa!"

Vincent was sent against the side of the plane's exterior wall, his metallic claw clanging against the metal. Barret lunged forward and fell onto his face on the catwalk and Zack flew towards the railing next to him. He grabbed on tight not to flip over the side and join the last ninja.

"Yo! What the hell are ya' doin' Cid!?" Barret lifted his head up.

"HANG ON TIGHT, KNUCKLEHEADS!" Cid's voice echoed over the valley.

* * *

"Damn it Cid! You're gonna' knock us off too!" Yuffie jumped up and down. They were trying to bring down the helicopter next to them, to their disadvantage, they had no guns. "We gotta get this thing outta here!" Yuffie pointed at the heavy, black helicopter in front of them.

"But how?" Tifa mumbled. She was exhausted from using all of her lightning magic. She did manage to create some damage but never enough to bring it down. She looked up and glared at the pilot of the machine. Quickly, it stopped firing and was lowered and went under the Highwind.

"Where's he goin'?" Yuffie looked over the rail and screamed as the blades came up right under her chin.

"Watch it!!" Red pulled her backwards. They both tumbled and watched as the helicopter came right up and headed for Tifa.

"Tifa! It's coming for you!" Yuffie pointed at the blades.

"Alright…I'm ready for you!" Tifa cracked her knuckles and wrists and squeezed her fists tightly. The nose of the craft neared her slowly and stopped. She heard the guns of the machine cock and reload.

'Oh boy! Act fast!' Tifa clenched her teeth and stuck out her jaw. She raised her fist and brought it back. Everything moved in slow motion as Tifa pounded her fist against the front side of the helicopter. Her brass knuckles panged against its surface. The blades whirred slowly as vibrations rippled throughout the entire frame of the apparatus. Slowly, it turned sideways and lost control. The nose fell forward and down to the valley below.

"Awww shit!" Tifa pulled off the knuckles and rubbed her hand.

"That was freakin' unbelievable!" Yuffie ran to her side. Suddenly there was a sound underneath the catwalk. It shook violently.

"W-what's goin' on?" Red XIII looked under the grated floor to see many dark shadows. "Uh oh."

"What?" Tifa and Yuffie looked at the furry animal just as six ninjas flipped over the rail and onto the walkway. Tifa and Yuffie quickly took up their guard and stood their ground.

"They appear to be some type of ninja." Red XIII arched his back as they neared.

He and Tifa then turned their attention to Yuffie.

"What!? Don't look at me! I've never seen them before!" She pulled out a handful of ninja stars and threw them at the nearest opponent. He stopped and looked down at himself. There was no sound, no blood. He seemed almost dazed as he touched the star and pricked his finger. He looked down seeing a dark spec on his finger and then brought his gaze back to Yuffie. It was horrifying.

"What's going on?" Tifa took a few steps back.

"They think they're tough!" Yuffie jumped in the air and kicked the ninja across the face, sending him over the rail. "Hey, Red! You think they taste good!?" Yuffie grabbed her Shuriken.

"Hmmm…never tasted ninja before." Red XIII snarled and snapped at the nearing men. His tongue licked his lips and stuck between his teeth, very intimidating. He lunged forward and bit into one's leg. The ninja reached down, trying to stop the animal.

"Oh you want some too!?" Yuffie swung at the enemy but missed. He had disappeared. "Where'd he go?" She felt a tap on her shoulder. Yuffie spun around quickly. The soldier had thrown a type of dust in her face and kicked her across the walkway.

"GAH! They can't be Wutain! They fight dirty! Ack!" Yuffie was then grabbed around the neck, being choked. Slowly the warrior pulled her across the ground by her neck and lifted her into the air. All of her weapons remained on the walkway, her hands around his. He pulled her in, bringing his face close to hers. She didn't hear a thing, not even his breathing. He wasn't breathing.

'Can't breathe…I can't breathe!' Yuffie tried to gasp for air. 'Gonna die!'

"HEY!" A tap on the ninja's shoulder brought him spinning around to find Tifa's fist crunching into his face, sideways. The speed and momentum sent him over the rail along with Yuffie.

"Yuffie!" Tifa screamed as the girl reached for the rail. She hung on and gasped for air. Tifa sprung forward and grabbed the girl's arm that clung for her life. Tifa looked down to find the ninja clinging onto Yuffie's legs. The ninja girl stuck her hand into her pocket and smiled at Tifa.

"Get offa' me!" Yuffie threw the star into the soldier's face. His grip deadened and he dropped.

"Are you alright!?" Tifa pulled the girl up, Yuffie taking in quick breathes.

"Yeah…I guess so." Yuffie smiled and leaned her head back. The two girls drew their attention to Red. He was snarling, kicking, head butting, and biting the final two enemies, the others lay on the ground, lifeless. Red bit into one's leg and shook it, pulling him over the edge of the plane. He then jumped and brought the last man down. He growled and bit his neck and clawed at his chest. When the animal was finished he looked around at the dead ninjas, snarling and growling. His fur was puffed out and his claws were dug into the metallic surface beneath.

"Whoa! Easy boy!" Tifa ran to the creature and patted him on the head. She smoothed out his fur and gave him a hug.

"I-I'm sorry…guess I got a little carried away…" Red turned his head and looked at Yuffie with his good eye to make sure she was okay. He then lifted an ear. "More's on the way."

"Not again!" Tifa sighed as she turned to see a helicopter open fire on the group once again. They all screamed and ran for cover. Red and Yuffie hid behind the supporting beams. Tifa turned to find a place of her own.

'Where!? Where!?' She began to run but stumbled forward. She felt all of her strength leave her. She saw red on the grated floor beneath her, dripping through the holes to the ground hundreds of feet below. All went quiet in her senses.

* * *

"# damn Shinra!" Cid pounded on the buttons on the panel in front of him. The Highwind shifted and rocked from side to side.

"Cid! I thought you knew how to drive this thing!" Aeris tried to keep her balance but fell on her rear. Cait Sith darted across the room and jumped in Aeris' lap.

"I know how to pilot it! It's just that damn Shinra put all these #& weird buttons all over it! I know there's gotta be one that shoots or sumthin'! It's Shinra fer cryin' out loud!" He turned his attention back to the buttons, his head down the entire time.

"Cid…" Aeris, wide eyed, stood up slowly, carrying the cat with her. Cait Sith's eyes were like saucers.

"Not now, dammit!" Cid shook his head, trying to concentrate.

"Cid…" Cait Sith tried.

"Shut the hell up!" Cid slammed his fist into the panel.

"CID!!" Cait Sith and Aeris both cried out.

"What! What! WHA-…aaooohhh." Cid finally turned his gaze upward and saw the two helicopters readying their fire on the Highwind.

"# damn Shinra!!" Cid slid his hands over all the buttons and slowly sank down to the floor, his hands still on the panel.

"We're dead…" He slammed his head forward underneath the panel. A soft click sounded. "Wha?" He pulled back to see a red button with a label.

'MISSILE LAUNCH'

"Ah ha!" Cid slapped the button repeatedly and stood up and looked in front towards the helicopters just in time to see two missiles shoot out and launch into the Shinra vehicles. Large black clouds slowly descended as the helicopter fell. "# yeah! Take that, Shinra!" Cid jumped up in the air and turned to look back at Aeris and Cait Sith. They were frightened beyond all reason.

"I…thought we were dead." Aeris managed to say.

"…ditto…" Cait Sith clung onto Aeris with his gloved paws.

"No thanks to you two dimwits!" Cid put his hands on his hips and cocked his head to the side. He continued cussing and pulled out two cigarettes and lit them both up.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do…." Aeris shook her head. The door behind her flew open the sound of gunfire was deafening. Bullets flew into the cabin. This sent Cid in a spree.

"Shut the door! Shut the door!" He ran towards the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Aeris! Tifa's been shot!" Yuffie and Red XIII drug in a pale Tifa with blood soaked clothes.

"Oh no!!" Aeris ran to Tifa and immediately grabbed her materia. Yuffie clung onto Tifa's side, blood soaking through the wound.

"We need towels!" Yuffie called out.

"Oh shit! Oh shit!!" Cid ran to the closet as fast as he could on the lower floor and grabbed as many towels he could hold. As he came back up the stairs there already was a pool of blood underneath Tifa. Cid knew what size the bullets were and he could only imagine the size of the hole in Tifa's side.

'She's dead…she's dead.' His eye's stung and he began to panic.

He handed the towels to Yuffie. She removed her hands to grab them, exposing the hole for a second. Cid stared in horror.

"Holy…shit…"

* * *

"What was that!?" Zack held a hand over his face as he saw the two enormous explosions in front of the plane.

"Cid, that's what!" Barret cheered.

"We haven't won yet…there's still one more helicopter. There have only been four downed…" Vincent rubbed the side of his gun. "There we are." He pointed to the final helicopter.

"You think they were on the other side?" Barret asked his voice full of concern.

"Who knows…lets worry about that when we're through." Zack pulled out his sword. The helicopter neared the three men and lowered to be at their level, they were still about twenty to thirty feet away. The side door opened, showing the ninjas.

"Sick 'em Barret." Zack smiled.

"It'd be my pleasure." Barret raised his gun arm.

"I supposed I could provide some cover." Vincent pulled up his Remington and aimed carefully at the pilot. One shot brought the pilot down along with the helicopter. The aircraft spun around wildly and neared the plane. It dove down fiercely, all the inhabitants leaped from the cabin to reach the catwalk. The bodies flailed and dropped with the helicopter. Only one ninja leaped far enough to reach the rail of the bridge. Barret leaned over the edge and stared at the helicopter as it exploded upon contact with the ground below. He then turned and stared at Vincent, his expression blank.

"…" Barret stared.

"…" Vincent stared back.

"…" Barret stared some more.

"…" Vincent did the same.

"…Party pooper…" Barret turned away from the man and looked at the ninja on the rail. Vincent followed him with his eyes and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm." Zack stared down at the stranded soldier. He clung onto the rail with his life. Zack brought a boot up and squished his hands. He rested his sword on his shoulder and stared down at the enemy.

"Need help?" Zack smiled at the ninja. His smile, however, quickly faded. Zack swung his arms down bringing his sword to the man's hands on the rail. A moment later the man was falling to his death.

"Well…that wasn't so bad." Zack looked at his comrades.

"Whatever…" Barret crossed his arms and leaned against the side of the plane.

"Good thing no one got hurt…" Vincent turned to Zack. "Aeris never came out to check on us. I figured, with her powers, she'd be the one to run around and make sure everyone was okay."

"Yeah…that's a little weird." Barret scratched his head.

"Unless…" Zack rubbed the back of his neck. "She's tending to someone else!" His cobalt eyes lit up.

"Shit!" Barret headed for the door, the other men close behind. As they swung the door open they heard a sound of fright. Cait Sith was at their feet, bringing the news that Barret was dreading to hear.

"It's Tifa! We need help!"

* * *

Aeris rotated the round ball in her hands as she prayed. Yuffie continued to press against the wound to slow the bleeding. Tifa's blood seeped through the towel no matter how much pressure was put on the wound.

"Red! Sh-she's leaking!" Yuffie stammered.

"Cid! Are there anymore towels!?" Red padded across the room and towards the lower floor.

"I dunno! #& Shinra! Go look around!!" Cid pulled out his last cigarette. He stared at the empty box. The red colors and the white letters called out to him. "Damn…" He crushed the box and threw it over the panel.

"Hurry it up, Aeris!" Cid was nervous, and couldn't think of anything to do to help.

"…Don't push it, _Cid_…" Aeris grumbled.

"…sorry…" Cid took in a long breath. He lowered his head. The sound of another explosion brought him a small smile. "Looks like they got the last one."

Everything was silent in the room for a few seconds. The silence was then interrupted by a sound coming from the opposite catwalk that Yuffie, Red XIII, and Tifa had been fighting on.

"We have some trouble, I think." Cait Sith stared at the door.

"Now what!?" Cid grumped.

"The other catwalk is now defenseless." Cait Sith continued his stare at the door. As if on cue, it burst open and fifteen ninja-soldiers ran into the room.

"NO! Not now!!" Yuffie screamed and looked at the ceiling in frustration.

"Alright #-heads! You're dealin' with _the_ Cid Highwind now!" Cid bit down on the cigarette as he pulled his spear from the mantle on the wall.

"Come an' get me ya' bastards!" He spat.

"I don't think Tifa will make it if I leave her side!" Yuffie was nervous.

"I-I'll get some help!" Cait Sith darted for the other catwalk to retrieve the three men.

Red hopped up the final stairs with towels in his mouth. A satisfied grin was on his face until he saw the pandemonium in the room. He lowered his jaw in disbelief and dropped all the towels.

"RED!!" Yuffie hopped up and down on her rear on the floor.

"Coming!" He snagged the towels and sprinted to Yuffie and dropped the cloth in her lap and headed for Cid's side.

As Cait Sith leapt to reach the handle on the door it swung open. The three men stopped abruptly upon seeing the cat. He screamed in fright.

"It's Tifa! We need help!" The cat got out of the way to allow them in. The view was amazing. The three men gawked in disbelief. Their attention was then drawn to the girls on the floor.

"Tifa!!" Barret galloped to the young woman on the cold floor. Her skin was pale and her body was cold. He kneeled down beside her. "Damn!" He pounded the floor. He then looked at the men who caused her pain and jumped up and opened fire.

'Shit!' Zack looked all around the room. He ran to Aeris and was about to touch her shoulder when he was stopped.

"Don't…touch…" She murmured and continued with her prayer. "…help…them…"

Zack nodded his head and turned his attention to the battle. He swung his sword back and forth, hitting as many ninja-soldiers he could. He noticed Cid was holding his own pretty well. He actually knew how to use a spear. He cursed and swung and kicked at the ninjas around him. Red bit and snapped also. Vincent fired among the enemies as they drew in closer to him.

'Why…why are they coming to me!?' Vincent gritted his teeth.

Almost all the remaining soldiers gathered round Vincent. They neared him slowly, it was very eerie. At once they all attacked, swinging, kicking and slicing at the man.

"Hey!" Zack ran to the man but was stopped by other intruders. He tried his best to keep an eye on Vincent while he fought. His sword sliced and impaled the ninjas. Once he was finished he noticed that Vincent was now on one knee and hunched over. The warriors were still circling him.

"Vincent! Are you alright!?" Zack ran to help Vincent out.

"GET BACK!!" A demonic growl vibrated through the man. The sound sent Zack skidding to a halt. It sent chills up his spine and goose bumps on his arms. It was the scariest thing Zack had felt in his entire life. He watched in horror as the man leaned forward, growling in pain. His hair hid his face.

'What's…happening!?' Zack slowly backed away. He noticed the enemy was doing the same.

"It seems that, once again, my nightmares have won over me." Vincent was almost at a whisper. His whole body then burst into flames.

"Vincent!" Zack called out. The battle had been put to a halt.

"Aw, shit! He's doin' the freaky shit again!!" Cid shuddered. The ninjas backed away, looking at each other and then back at the man on the floor.

Vincent gurgled and growled as his body made the most treacherous sounds. Tearing flesh and breaking bones cracked out into the silence of the room. Vincent clawed at the ground and was leaning forward on his forearms. His back heaved as he gasped for air. The noises got louder and more horrifying. It was unbearable and deafening. Everyone gritted their teeth and began to shy back even more as the noise came to a complete stop. Nothing sounded, no one moved. Vincent remained in his position, not moving.

"…Vincent…?" Zack whispered, ruining the silence. The interruption lit the fire once again. Two large demonic wings ruptured from Vincent's back and arched towards the ceiling. The flames from his body spread out all around him. He exploded with anger. His form was now that of a demon's. He grew claws and was adorned with the largest and darkest horns, his blood red eyes shown brightly in the cabin. The Chaos began. In a flash, all the ninjas were incinerated and dropped to the floor. The whole room was a flood of fire.

'I…remember when I was impaled on that rod…in Sector Seven. There was a lot of heat and flames. Then Vincent was there. Was all that him?' Zack reflected on the night Vincent had saved his life.

The demon made a full circle around the room and then dropped to the floor. The battle was quickly over. The claws and fangs disappeared first and then the rest of the demon's features, leaving Vincent on the floor with his giant wings, all alone. The room remained silent as they heard a few sobs come from his direction. Everything was dark, the previous flames now gone. Within seconds the whole room lit up with a bright green.

_'As we leave for the Promised Land, all shall be healed. Hope continues to live…and life brings hope. We will guide you through this life and join with you on your eternal journey after…'_

Zack turned his head slowly to the direction of Aeris, the green light shown on his face. He had heard the voices. He wondered if it was only him. Zack watched as a green aura floated above Tifa.

"Is…this the voice of the planet?" Zack turned to look at everyone.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Cid threw his arms into the air.

Yuffie, covered in blood, backed away from Tifa as the green aura floated down and sank into her.

"Please…help us." Aeris whispered out loud, her voice patient.

The light quickly faded away. The silence hung around the room. If there was a sound at all it would probably scare everyone to death. And…the silence was broken by Barret's footsteps. Everyone jumped at the sound, but no one died. He ran to Tifa's side and kneeled down next to her on the floor.

"…Tifa…" He whispered to her. Blood specks covered her pale cheeks.

Aeris slowly opened her eyes and fell back, dropping the materia. The lights in the orb faded in and out and spun, rolling to Zack's feet. He stared at it and then looked back at Aeris. He leaned down and picked up the ball, the light shown intensely at his touch, lighting the entire room. Aeris lifted her gaze up to Zack and stared in awe. Suddenly her attention was brought to Vincent. She noticed there were tears in his eyes.

"Vincent?" Aeris trotted to the man and touched him lightly on the shoulder.

"The nightmares…they always bring her back. I couldn't…hold back. I couldn't keep it locked up." Vincent whispered as more tears slid down his cheeks.

"It'll be okay…" Aeris tried to help the dark man. He slowly brought his gaze to meet her emerald eyes.

"Within seconds everyone in this room had seen the definition of evil and holy with their own eyes." Vincent quickly got to his feet and walked out of the room. Everyone remained silent.

"W, what happened!?" A tired voice sounded. The entire group looked at Tifa. She was sitting up slightly and staring in the direction Vincent went. "Is Vincent alright?" She looked worriedly.

"Tifa!!" Barret grabbed the girl by the shoulders and shook her slightly. She opened her mouth to question him when he pulled her in close and hugged her.

"What!? Why's everyone staring at me?" Tifa had no idea what had happened.

* * *

'I…I remember.' Cloud pulled a strand of hair out of his face absent mindedly.

"Do you remember that group that came in here? Do you know that young man?" The doctor stared at Cloud awaiting an answer.

'Zack…yeah how could I forget him? He was the only friend I ever had.' Cloud jogged through his memories.

"Zzzz…Ack." Cloud managed to say.

'Man I sound like a moron.' Cloud mentally rolled his eyes.

"Good…and the girls, their names." The doctor took notes.

"T,Tifa…A, Aer…Aeris." Cloud stuttered.

"Right…and what were you doing?" The doctor questioned.

"Sephiroth." Cloud managed to say it.

'He's getting better rather quickly!' The doctor thought to himself.

"And how did you get Mako poisoning?" The doctor turned the page in his booklet.

"….uuuhhhh…" Cloud tried hard to speak.

'I was…where? Sephiroth…the black…' Cloud clenched the sides of his head and began to shake. The doctor stood up to help but it stopped rather quickly.

"Black Materia! Reunion! Northern Crater!" Cloud shouted with excitement.

"What!?" The doctor didn't understand.

"The Northern Crater!" Cloud stood up on the bed and began jumping up and down. "I fell in!"

"Why!?" The doctor rushed to the blonde haired boy's side.

" Because I gave the Black Materia to Sephiroth!" Cloud leaped off of the bed and ran to the window. The smile on his face widened. He pulled on the blinds and pointed at the glowing meteor in the sky. "And now, because of me, everyone's gonna die!" Cloud tugged at his hair and ran backwards and fell onto the bed and began to cry.

* * *

"Oh…I had no idea." Tifa smiled weakly. Everyone told her what had happened and it was all news to her.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Aeris sat next to her friend.

"That's the second time you've saved my life." Tifa bit her lip. "I hope I can return the favor…but then again, I hope I won't get the opportunity of your life in being in danger." Tifa smiled.

"Hate to ruin the party, but Shinra has the materia and is trying to escape." Cait Sith was now on his electrical Mog. Footsteps came from behind the cat as Vincent re-entered the room with his Remington in hand.

"I'll get it." He stopped and looked at Tifa. "I see you're feeling better." Vincent remained expressionless.

"Uh huh…a lot better." She smiled at him.

"Good…I'll be off then. Cid, watch out for others. Got anymore missiles?" Vincent continued towards the catwalk.

"I have no idea…" Cid shook his head. He had dark circles under his eyes and was shaking because of the lack of nicotine. He had not smoked a cigarette in ten minutes. The door behind Vincent closed.

"I hope he'll be okay." Aeris sighed.

"He will be." Tifa stared in the direction he just went. A moment later the sound of a faraway explosion sounded and then another second after that the door opened and Vincent came back in. He was met with gawking eyes.

"What?" He backed up. He hated it when people stared.

"You're unbelievable." Zack shook his head.

"No big deal…" Vincent shrugged.

"Shit…modest #!" Cid folded his arms across his chest as he leaned against the panel.

"So, what about the materia!?" Yuffie jumped up and down, still covered with blood.

"…It's gone." Vincent smiled as he received a frantic lecture from Yuffie.

"You coulda saved it!" The girl pouted.

"We should head to Fort Condor. That's where they are headin' next." Cait Sith closed his flip phone and hopped over to Cid.

"Alright…everyone get some rest it'll be a while." Cid pulled up a chair and sat down by the piloting station.

"Man…I feel like some ice cream." Tifa patted her stomach. She felt like she had not eaten in days. She stopped and stared at her new scar. It was barely noticeable. Aeris' powers were something amazing. It healed a wound that would ensure instant death and left only a tiny circle for a scar.

"…" Vincent gave her a weird look.

"What you don't like ice cream!?" Tifa slapped her forehead.

"No…" Vincent shook his head. "…I love it." He smirked at her and walked out of the room. He was gone for a moment and then popped his head around the corner. "Let's check the freezer." He said quickly and left again. Tifa giggled and trotted out of the room with the excitement of a little girl.

"What's you favorite?" Tifa asked a ways down the hall. "Probably vanilla!" She wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue. Vincent stopped and faced her, his gaze almost too serious when he said:

"Chocolate brownie fudge."

* * *

"Aeris…when you were helping Tifa, I heard some voices." Zack and Aeris were sitting in one of the corners of the cabin.

"You did?" Aeris' green eyes widened with curiosity.

"Yeah…I thought everyone could hear it but when I said something they looked at me like I was crazy." Zack sighed. He was tired, they all were.

"Zack! What! How!?" Aeris jumped up. "Only Ancients can hear the planet!"

"Maybe it's Jenova…" Zack lowered his head; his black bangs covered his face.

"No…is it? But I thought she was just an alien…" Aeris contorted her face.

"I dunno…Everything else has been Mako…" Zack stopped to think. "And some kinda sour smell." He scrunched his nose.

"Sour smell?" Aeris asked.

"When I woke up in the lab there was a sour smell. There was a green fluid and Jenova's cells. I don't know what the smell was though." Zack looked confused.

"What has Hojo done?" Aeris rubbed her eyes.

"I dunno…but I want to find out." Zack stretched.

"Do you think…are you an Ancient!?" Aeris hopped up excitedly.

"What!? No! Come one! I haven't heard anything till now!" Zack shook his head.

"No…Hojo! He found a way. We can't let him know!" Aeris grabbed onto Zack.

"What? Why?" Zack looked down at her.

"He found a way to make you an Ancient…and like Sephiroth! You're his greatest specimen! He'll want you for himself and do things to you…like he did to me." Aeris took in a deep breath. Zack pulled her to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey! We're there! We gotta move!" Cait Sith yelled through a megaphone for all to hear. Everyone covered their ears.

"Why!?" Zack ran to the window and looked down below. Shinra troops were already ascending the hill to Fort Condor.

"Shit!" Barret shook his fist.

"Looks like we're goin' to war." Zack scratched his head.

* * *

Ahh it still took forever to write! I'm so tired now and my back is killing me! Anyways, hope you all liked it and it kept your attention. Please continue reading and please continue reviewing. I love hearing from you all! Man…I really want some chocolate brownie fudge ice cream now…

-Annubis


	17. Chapter 17

Oh! So sorry for the wait again! I was home all weekend in Kansas and was gonna write the new chapter during the 7.5 hour ride there and post it on my moms computer, but…my laptop battery doesn't work and I hafta have it plugged in to even turn on! GAH! So I'm writing this a lot later than expected. Please forgive me and stay with me. Hope I didn't cause any of you to lose interest and you all continue giving me such great reviews!  Enjoy this new chapter, please!

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII, Squaresoft does.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Zack stood next to the window in the guest room of Fort Condor. His stare was cold and distant as he watched Shinra prepare for battle. They lined up the bottom of the hill and mountain side, their army was enormous compared to Fort Condor's handful of civilians and allies. He hoped Fort Condor's defenses could hold up. They did have an advantage being on top of the hill, but they still were outnumbered ten to one. Zack took in a deep breath, sighing slowly.

'I hope we can hold them off. I hope there is still a way to stop them.' Zack leaned against the window frame, resting his head on his arm. A knock sounded behind him. He turned his head and lifted his sunglasses. Aeris stood in the doorway, fidgeting slightly, her small hands cupped together by her waist.

"Everyone's almost ready. They're nervous, but I think they'll be alright." Aeris took a step forward, looking around the room uncomfortably.

Zack took a few steps forward to meet her. His blue eyes stared at her. He sighed again and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Aeris, I…" He tore his gaze away. "I want you to stay here…where it's safe." He closed his eyes.

"What!? But, but why!?" Aeris threw her arms down in exasperation.

"I don't want you to go out there, it's too dangerous." Zack looked at her; his pale eyes were full of sadness. She shook her head in disagreement.

"Everyone else is going! I'm part of the team too! Why not worry for their safety as well!?" Aeris' anger heightened.

'Now I've upset her.' Zack scratched the back of his head.

"Aeris…I don't know…what I'd do-." Zack had trouble speaking.

"I can help. I can keep everyone safe." Aeris mumbled.

"But what about your safety!?" Zack turned to her quickly. "No one else has your powers, Aeris. And need I remind you? That's Shinra down there, the people who are also searching for you!" Zack pulled her arm and drug her to the window. His finger thudded against the glass, pointing at the enemy.

Zack looked down at the girl and once again rested on her shoulders. He seemed very bothered and tired, mentally and physically.

"Please…don't go out there." He murmured quietly. The room was silent for a minute. Even though he did not meet her gaze, he knew she was staring at him; staring at him with anger and annoyance.

"I'm going and there's nothing you can do to-." She was interrupted as Zack pulled her up to meet his lips. The kiss was quick and shut her up. Her expression seemed, at first, happy and then upset.

"What? What do you want!?" Aeris turned away from him. Zack was sent backwards, walking away from her in disbelief. He did not expect or want that response.

"I…why would you ask that?" Zack stumbled to find words.

"Zack…" Aeris rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. She covered her face and shook her head. He was quiet a moment before speaking.

"I…want you, Aeris. I want your safety. I want your…" Zack rubbed his neck, a nervous gesture. "…love…" He finalized with a tiny voice almost unheard.

He looked at her, not sure what to expect. She stared back; her expression blank. He knew she was speechless, and knew he did not want to hear what she was about to say. It was at this moment Zack felt she was no longer the woman he loved. She still did not say anything; she searched for the right thing to say. Zack sidestepped and walked around her, heading for the door. He stopped a moment, but did not look back.

"I promise, when we're through with this battle, we'll go get Cloud." Zack's words were dull and cold. It cut through Aeris like a knife. He stepped out of the room, leaving her to her thoughts.

Aeris stood in her place for a few seconds before retreating to the window. She looked out below observing the preparations.

Zack walked slowly down the long hall. His steps were heavy and echoed through the silence of the guest wing of the fort. He approached a small table, a vase full of colorful pink and white flowers overflowed the ceramic jar. He leaned against the table and punched it quickly, a loud cracking sounded. He had broken the table, sending a crack down the middle and throughout the entire body. The vase tumbled over. Zack flailed his arms, catching it quickly and setting it back onto the broken wood.

"Damn it…" He whispered. His dark bangs hung over his face as he lowered his head in failure. "Where did I go wrong?"

'Probably the five years you were missing. Damn you, Hojo.' Zack thought to himself. He felt miserable as the tears welled up in his eyes. He tried to blink them back to keep them from showing, but it was useless. The sting was unbearable. He took in a few quick breathes and spun around quickly as he felt a soft touch on his arm. Aeris stood before him, her expression soft and innocent.

"Zack…" She smiled at him, her eyes were shining. She stared at him he pouted in silence. "Zack!" Aeris giggled with delight like she did years ago. The tall man leaned in and hugged her tightly. It was an unusual sight, him bending down to hug her since he was considerably taller than her. Aeris brought two soft hands to Zack's face and wiped a few stray tears away.

"Oh, Zack…" Aeris whispered. She did not know what to say. She looked confused and annoyed with herself.

'She doesn't want me…she wants Cloud.' Zack's thoughts burned into his brain.

Aeris got close to the man and wrapped her arms around him, staring into his soul with her innocent eyes. He held his breath as she leaned into him and kissed him gently on the lips. Zack brought his glassy eyes down to meet hers. He bit his lower lip. The man's face appeared serious and hard. He wrapped his arms around Aeris' waist and pulled her small frame against him tightly. His bangs tickled her when he rested his forehead against hers. His gaze darted from her eyes once, to look at her pink lips. They both pulled close and met each other with another kiss. The kisses were quick at first and then became more passionate. Aeris pulled her hands behind Zack's head and dug into his dark hair. They stumbled slightly as Zack pressed her against the wall.

'This…I wanted this.' Zack thought as he took a quick breath in between heated kisses. He reached for her hands and pulled them over her head, never stopping the caress with his lips. Aeris fought slightly to be released from his grip. He shook his head slightly telling her 'no'. She whimpered in his kiss and he quickly released her. Her hands flew to his hips. She pulled him even closer, even though they were already as close as possible. His right leg slid in between hers. Their breathing was quick and deep. The passion heated to its full extent and was dulled when Zack stopped. He lowered his head and whispered to her.

"Aeris." He looked up at her. "There's something I have been meaning to tell you."

"HEY!! Where are you guys!?" Yuffie's voice called throughout the halls. Zack groaned with annoyance. The two separated quickly as the ninja girl flew around the corner.

"They're coming! Let's go!" She flailed her arms in the air and waved for them to follow. Zack sighed, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, and ran after the young girl. Before he turned around the corner he looked back at Aeris.

"Stay…" He said seriously and pointed his finger at her. Then he turned and left the building.

* * *

"Wow look at this place." Tifa stared at the catapults and defensive lines. There were many contraptions created to keep the enemy from advancing up the hill. "We're gonna whoop some ass!" She pulled a fist to her face and growled at Barret.

"Hell yeah we are!" He faced her, bringing his gun-arm to his face and growled back. Both of their growls heightened in volume and length, preparing each other for the fight ahead.

"You two are so weird." Yuffie scoffed. Zack walked slowly behind her. He had removed the straps and belt from his uniform.

"Didn't like the outfit?" Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"Move better without it." Zack grinned. He lifted his sword and rested it on his shoulder.

"Let's get ready. They've begun." Vincent walked past the group.

"Alright everyone…get into position!" Zack yelled. The villagers were scrambling to their locations and prepared to load the catapults, stoners, and tri-stoners. There were defenses in every nook and cranny of the hill and mountain side. The villagers were armed with rifles and bows and arrows. Many had swords and some had nothing more than a first aid kit. A war cry sounded at the bottom of the hill. It started out soft but grew to extreme volume. Zack lifted his sword into the air, walking between two giant catapults at the top of the hill.

"Ready!?" He cried over the valley. His side began their own war cry. It lasted for a minute and then silence hung over the field. Everyone situated and held their breath. Zack smiled at the sight.

'This is amazing.'

"FIRE!!" He dropped his sword. The two catapults on either side of him were cut, sending two-hundred pound stones to the bottom of the hill. All the other contraptions began sending stones and boulders down the hill, rolling over many of the enemies. The sound was immensely earsplitting. The 'whoosh' from the flaming arrows sounded from all around. The defenses were quite strategic and well planned. The Shinra soldiers marched up the hill, never faltering. The defenses were good but would not hold them all back for long. The marching vibrated through the hill, the ground shook and the sound was like thunder. Behind the first wave of soldiers was an army of dark warriors. Their feathers were large and their blades were even longer. Their red sashes fluttered in the wind.

"More death ninjas!" Yuffie pointed down to the warriors.

"Ugh…they don't taste very good…like old, dry meat." Red XIII snorted. He growled and lurched forward, getting a hold of a nearby soldier.

"Looks like Hojo's been busy." Vincent muttered. He pointed his revolver to the bottom of the hill and fired once. The bullet hit a large man at the bottom, sending him backwards and rolling into a small group below. A small smile of satisfaction crossed Vincent's lips as he watched the men try to crawl out from under the dead soldier.

Vicious animal noises flooded onto the field. Many new creatures and beasts jumped into the battle, taking out many of the innocent civilians of Fort Condor. More beastly men appeared, some riding the giant animals, all adorned with spikes and giant blades and armor.

"Unbelievable! Hojo created this army!? But…where did he get so many people to volunteer?' Tifa stared in awe at the new additions to Shinra's elite army.

"They probably didn't volunteer." Barret grit his teeth.

"Why…that's awful!" Tifa was angry now. The thought of innocent people being experimented on for Hojo's delight only pissed her off more. She leaped forward kicking a soldier across the face. "I'm getting me one of those!" She smirked and headed down the hill to stop the frightening warriors.

"Not without me your not!" Barret followed.

Zack stared at the death ninjas and giant warriors. He cringed when he noticed the silver hair flowing from the masks they wore.

"Oh…great." Zack gaped at the experimentations. Tifa and Barret turned their heads upwards towards Zack. He nodded at them and pointed at the new warriors.

"What now!?" Yuffie looked over her head. She flipped over one man's shoulder, pulling on his arm, and sent him flying backwards into a lion-like beast. The animal bit into the man and pulled him around the corner. Yuffie wrinkled her nose at the sight.

"Look! Silver hair! Those things are the Sephiroth clones!" Zack called out for everyone to hear.

"Monster…" Tifa growled and sent a fist into the face of one of the death ninjas.

"That's why they're so creepy!" Yuffie shuddered.

"Emotionless…and artificial." Red shook his head, his beads clacked together. "Why not just make robots?" He growled.

"These are more fun and less cost for Hojo." Zack rolled his eyes.

"At least I am still a living being!" Vincent snarled and pulled out his rifle. He shot both weapons now, aiming for the heads of the dead-like warriors below.

'What a mess.' Zack squint his eyes looking over the battle field. Many villagers lie dead in the dust and many more bravely stood their ground. Giant warriors lurched over the small and weak and never hesitated to take them out. Zack felt the anger inside him build. There were children on the field their helmets too large for their heads. Barret and Tifa stood side by side, taking out many of the animals. Vincent seemed to be holding his own against a group of death ninjas. Red and Yuffie were holding back the humans while Cid and Cait Sith helped with the catapults and loading of the stones. Zack's eyes rolled over the hill side once again. More innocent lives were crushed. Many were crushed before they even had a chance to swing their sword.

'It's not right. These are innocent people defending their home. Shinra has no right!' Zack clenched his fists in anger. He pulled out his sword and leaped towards the advancing enemy. They posed no threat to the man. Zack swung vertically hitting a soldier in the chin. He spun around sending the sword horizontally to two men at his side. As he rolled he brought a boot to the face of another and sent the sword downwards, crushing through the skull of one more. The advancing group diminished quickly when in Zack's hands. He barely broke a sweat and smiled proudly.

'We got this. We can do this. It'll all be over in no time.' He smiled to himself.

A low snarl sounded behind the dark haired ex-SOLDIER. Zack turned slowly to find a behemoth armed with a giant commander. The beast was enormous; its horns were spiraling and thick. Its fangs hung down over its chin as it growled with hunger. The commander atop the beast appeared to be about fifteen feet tall and was thick and full of bulging muscles. His armor was large and a dark red, made of iron. His helmet hid his face and he had gloved hands. One hand gripped the reigns of the behemoth the other held onto a giant sword about the size of Zack.

"Okay…so you want some too huh?" Zack cleared his throat and held tightly onto his sword. He had the speed but he didn't know if he had the strength. The two stared at one another as if accepting each other's challenge. In a second the battle had begun. The giant iron man swung his sword down towards Zack. He easily sidestepped but had to duck and roll to miss the sword's length as it flung to the side after him. The bulking commander hit everything in sight. His giant sword crushed through the beams of the two catapults and collided with both his allies and enemies. He had only one mission and that was to destroy Zack.

"Whoa! This guy is unbelievable!" Zack felt beads of sweat drip down his forehead. The sword was flying back towards him at and incredible speed. Zack swung upwards, metal colliding. The impact sent Zack flying backwards. He tumbled down the hill a few feet and collided with a boulder, his back slamming against the stone. Zack heard the cracking down his spine. He, at first, was afraid to move. He wondered if he was now paralyzed. He shook his head slightly and felt Jenova's cells at work and stood up quickly.

'Can't rest now. Gotta take care of this Oni.' Zack grit his teeth and lurched towards the behemoth and its rider. Their swords met again, this time Zack dug his heels into the dirt only sliding backwards and not tumbling. He stared at the two monsters.

"**JENOVA**." The iron man garbled in a low metallic voice. It sent vibrations throughout the armor because of its bass. The sound was very dry and chilling.

"What?" Zack gulped in disbelief.

'This guy has got to be loaded with Jenova's cells.'

Zack looked over at the creatures and smiled with satisfaction. The behemoth heaved forward to butt Zack. The dark haired man jumped up and brought his sword down into the animal's skull. The behemoth screeched and bellowed with pain and fell forward to its death. The rider stopped all action. It stared at Zack for a moment and slowly slid forward off the behemoth's back and landed face first in the dirt. A low snarl vibrated throughout the iron man's chamber. It swayed its arms from side to side and kicked its legs, trying to get up. The bulk mass from the creature was too heavy to lift itself up. Zack's lips curled as he put a boot against the giant's side and pushed as hard as he could. The giant was sent over the hill and spiraling to the bottom.

"The bigger they are…" Zack chuckled. "LOOK OUT BELOW!" He called for his allies to hear. Everyone quickly cleared a path for the rolling giant. The armored experiment crushed its own allies and destroyed their defenses. Tifa's head was sent upward. Zack was triumphantly standing on the top of the hill, a grin crossed his face. She smiled at him and shook her head. She waved him to come down and help them get rid of the other threats.

"Damn good job, boy!" Cid ran after him. "Too bad the catapults were destroyed. Looks like I gotta go hand to hand now!" He pulled his spear from over his shoulder and yelled as he ran it through a death ninja. He turned to see Cait Sith fighting some soldiers.

"I'm surprised to see you're fightin' yer own kind, cat!" Cid spat. Cait Sith whacked a man on the top of the head and turned to Cid.

"Well…I suppose I like you guys." Cait Sith purred.

"Won't ya' get inta trouble?" Cid spun his spear overhead.

"Eh, who knows? For all I know the Turks are falling out too. They're sick of Hojo's schemes especially." Cait Sith hissed at a nearby offender.

'I wonder…what Hojo is up to now?' the cat contemplated.

* * *

Hojo dug into his pile of tools. He mumbled and grumbled to himself inside the lab. There was a specimen on the table, waiting for procedures. The small table next to him was full of bloody and rusty utensils. On the other side was another stand holding metallic pieces and wiring.

"I'm not going to lose….no way." The scientist sputtered. "I'm not going to let anyone ruin my plans." He fiddled with a pair of pliers and looked at the ceiling.

'Man he gets crazier everyday.' Reno thought to himself. He was out in the hallway snooping through the small square window in the door. He couldn't see very well because of the bad lighting in the room.

'I wonder what poor soul is his victim now? No one deserves that…not even if it is a clone.' Reno rubbed his eyes.

Hojo turned quickly and faced the door. This sent Reno jumping back. He looked side to side for a hiding place and leaped behind a nearby plant. He held a leaf over his face. The vibrant man heard the door push open and a moment later footsteps passed him. Reno stood up and watched Hojo turn around the corner down the hall.

'A lil' peek wouldn't hurt.' The red haired Turk smiled to himself.

Reno entered the dark room and slowly made his way to the operating table. The room gave him the creeps. He did not know which was worse; Hojo or all the utensils and chemicals lining the walls. Reno stumbled over to the table and tried to get a good look at the specimen. His eyes had not quite adjusted to the light yet.

"Hmph…poor bastard. Probably some nasty…killing…machine…" Reno slowed his words down as he looked at the patient. There were needles protruding from the skin and his eyes were wide with fear. His exposed torso had a scar running from the left shoulder diagonally to the right side of his hip. Reno continued his gaze down the body. He looked over the navy blue dress pants and stopped at the sight of the dark dress shoes. Reno's heartbeat quickened. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"HOLY SHIT!" Reno jumped and leaned his face forward and stared at the man's face. He immediately began tugging on the man's arm to help him up. The body did not move. It could not move.

"TSENG!! Come on! Help me out! We gotta get you outta here!" Reno began to panic. He needed to get his friend and ex-boss away from Hojo.

'No way…he was dead. Tseng was dead! I was there and saw it with my own eyes! Elena…she was crying! Her damn mascara was all over her face!' Reno noticed he was breathing hard. He never felt so scared in his entire life. He continued tugging but set the man down when he noticed a vile on the table next to him. A soft moan came from Tseng's lips.

"What? What!? What are you trying to tell me!?" Reno held up the vile and looked at the label. A syringe had been placed inside the bottle and the contents were injected into Tseng's body.

"Oh damn! He paralyzed you!" Reno noticed the metallic pieces and wiring on the table next to him. There was a strange claw. He knew it looked familiar.

'Vincent Valentine.' Reno gasped.

"So he can turn you into a monster!" Reno turned and threw the vile against the wall. He turned back towards Tseng. Loud footsteps sounded down the hall. The noise sent Reno looking for another hiding place. "I promise! I'll help you!" Reno dove over a pile of boxes and giant chemical barrels just as the door flew open. Hojo's humming was loud in the cold dark room.

"Okay, son! We're moving to a new location." Hojo chuckled. "Time for the Jenova treatment." Hojo strolled over to the front of the operating table and pushed it forward, the wheels squeaking with each turn. Hojo made his way to the elevator in the corner and pushed in a code in the panel.

'Shit! SHIT! What do I do!? What do I DO!?' Reno's mind frantically scanned the room for a way to stop Hojo. Then he remembered. He reached into the inside of his jacket and pulled out his electrical prod.

"I'm coming Tseng…hold on." Reno whispered.

The elevator doors slid open and Hojo wheeled the ex-Turk in. He stopped when he heard a noise behind him. Hojo turned around quickly to be hit across the side of the head by Reno's prod. Hojo fell to the floor hard. He was unconscious. The elevator doors began closing. Reno darted through the small gap and ran into the wall in the cabin. He took a deep breath and stared at Tseng.

"You alright? Man! I…can't believe it!" Reno hugged the man on the table. "I…I thought you were dead!" Reno smiled and leaned against the elevator doors. It hummed and lowered for a few seconds. The doors opened quickly, spilling him onto the cold cement floor of the sub-basement lab. Reno sat up, staring at the room. He never knew there was another floor beneath the building.

"Now…how do we get outta here?" He scanned the room. There were no exits, only the elevator. The only way out is to go they way they came from. Reno stood up and looked at the elevator panel.

"First floor…" Nothing happened. Reno pushed the button again.

'PLEASE KEY SECURITY CODE' the bright letters shown.

"Damn Hojo!" Reno slammed his fist against the panel. He looked at Tseng who still lay on the bed. His eyes were staring at Reno. He still could not move. Reno turned to the man.

"We're stuck."

* * *

Aeris looked out the window. She had watched the entire battle so far.

"He wants me to stay here…" She took a deep breath. "Cause he wants me safe." Aeris turned and walked towards the door.

"Well! What if I want him and my friends safe!?" She slid on her bangles and picked up her staff. "No one's gonna stop me!" Aeris said proudly.

She stomped up the stairs to make her way to the door that would lead her outside to the top of the hill. It creaked noisily open with an awful sound. The noise was immediately covered with the sounds of battle. There was yelling and crying. There were the sounds of bullets and clashing metal and the loud thudding of the boulders. The heavy metal door thudded loudly behind her. She stared in disbelief at the sights. Things were so different here than through the window.

"Zack!?" Aeris scanned the battle field. It was hard to identify anyone because of all the dust. She turned her gaze upwards towards the nest and gasped in horror. A soldier had made his way to the condor's nest. The colossal bird guarded its enormous egg. She saw the man pull out a large blade.

"Oh no! Hey, you! Get away from that bird!" Aeris' cry alerted the giant bird. It looked down at her quickly and then noticed the soldier next to the egg. The condor quickly rose to its feet and spread out its wings. The span was a good twenty feet. The man screamed and stabbed the bird in its side. This irritated the condor greatly. It soared into the air and grabbed the man with its large talons. It flung him across the land sending him hundreds of feet to the bottom of the hill.

"Oh, my." Aeris gasped as the bird swooped down towards her. She screamed as its talons reached forward. She could hear the wind howl between the bird's feathers and could see the light reflect off the giant claws. The bird's screech was piercing and echoed for miles. Aeris ducked and took cover as the bird flew over her. She heard a thud and a moan from behind her. She turned her head to see the condor now carrying a Shinra soldier. The soldier dropped his sword, apparently preparing to run Aeris through. She slowly stood up and stared into the sky, watching the enormous bird. A long feather floated down in front of Aeris face. She snatched it and stared at the golden fibers. There were specks of blood staining the rich color.

'Poor bird.' Aeris continued her gaze as the condor flew in a large circle over the battle field and back to its nest, hiding the egg.

"Shinra…why? Why do they do such terrible things?" Aeris looked down the hill. There were so many dead and wounded. Aeris felt a pang in her heart. She felt real fear when she noticed dead children and dieing grandparents.

"I…I can't help them all!" Tears slid down her cheeks. Her attention was adverted to an approaching group of men. She could hear her friends down below.

'They fight to help others…why can't I?' Aeris clenched her small fists and stood her ground. The men approached her slowly, chuckling to themselves.

"Looks like Hojo's toys aren't doin' too well." The biggest man, a human commander, in the group laughed. "We mere humans made it to the top!"

"And what a prize for getting up here!" Another man cackled. There was about six men and more approaching the top. Three men reached for Aeris. She squealed and lifted her staff into the air and crashed it down onto one man's hand. He howled in pain while the others laughed out loud. Aeris continued and spun around hitting another across the face and expertly rotating it to her side, digging into the third's stomach.

"Hey! You! Get up here and take care of this little girl!" The large man commanded. Everyone and everything on the battle field turned and obeyed orders. The entire battle moved forward, advancing towards Aeris. She watched in horror as all the dead-like warriors and beasts approached her like robots.

"Hey! What's happening?" Tifa looked over the field.

"I dunno, but they're all goin' to the top." Barret pointed.

"Oh no!" Tifa gasped and began running up the steep hill. "It's Aeris! They're after Aeris!" Tifa called out for her friends to hear. She flipped forward bringing her heel down on top of one of the enemies. She tilted to the side and spun on her toes kicking another in the face.

"Aw shit! What's she gonna do against them? Come on! We gotta help!" Cid pulled Cait Sith and began dragging him towards the top.

"Man! They never give up!" Cait Sith lifted his megaphone in the air. "ATTENTION! WE NEED TO HELP THE GIRL! HEAD TO THE TOP OF THE HILL!" Cait Sith began chanting.

"Where's the fight goin'?" Yuffie turned her head upwards to see what all the commotion was about. She tugged on Red's mane and pointed upwards. "Red! We gotta go!"

"Humans? Oh…lemme at 'em!" Red roared and dug his claws into the dirt.

"Zack!" Vincent yelled. Zack turned his head surprised at the volume of Vincent's voice. "The top of the hill!" Vincent turned and began sharp shooting the enemy running to the top of the hill. Zack brought his gaze up to find Aeris surrounded by troops. She was fighting alone.

'She didn't listen to me.' Zack thought.

"They're taking turns fighting her! Bastards!" Zack hissed.

"Better hurry! I don't know how much longer she can hold them off!" Vincent shoved Zack up the hill and followed closely behind him.

Aeris spun around and swung once again at one of the men. They kept coming and she did not know how much more she could take. They were just playing with her and Hojo's fighters were on their way.

"I'm tired of this! Let's just bring her inside already!" One man leapt from the crowd and grabbed a hold of Aeris arms. Aeris yelped and struggled to free herself.

"You guys…need to get a girlfriend!" She stomped on the man's foot and elbowed him in the face. She brought up her staff and hit him across the head. She lifted it again to hit another man but was stopped by the large commander. He snatched her wrist and pulled the rod from her hand. He simply tossed it over the edge of the hill.

"Alright, bitch. I've had enough." He pulled out his sword and aimed it at her throat. Aeris backed up and ran into the arms of one of the soldiers. He held onto her tightly. The commander traced the tip of the sword over Aeris chest and down her sides. He smiled at her. Her hair was halfway down from all the fighting and her jacket was sliding down her shoulders. She was breathing heavily.

"Too bad…" He frowned and pulled the sword back, preparing to impale her. A loud cry sounded over the field as he began to spring forward. The massive condor screeched and leapt from its nest. It swooped heavily down to the men below, knocking half the soldiers over the ledge. It swooped around and headed back for the rest of the group, impaling and stabbing with its beak through their armor. The commander stumbled backwards, avoiding the bird's rampage. The bird screeched again and hovered over the man. It's blinding yellow eyes seared through him. The bird lurched forward, but the commander dove safely out of the way.

"Look out! Duck!" Zack yelled and dove into the ground as the bird swooped low and back up towards the commander. Zack stared at the condor in awe.

"Damn bird!" The large commander yelled out. He swung his blade upwards, making contact. Aeris heard the cry of pain. She fell to her knees and covered her face.

"No…no…" Aeris whispered as she continued to hear the bird cry out. The struggle continued for a moment. Aeris shook her head side to side, trying not to lose control. The sound of the sword stabbing the bird was deafening to her ears. Her eyes shot open when she heard the condor's death cry.

"NO!!" Aeris crawled on all fours and watched the condor. It was stabbed in the chest and unmoving. The bird's wings were spread halfway and its head was tilted towards the sky. The bird's beak remained open as it slid backwards from the sword and limply colliding with the ground behind it, rolling to the bottom of the hill. Tears stung at Aeris' eyes.

"No…No, no, NO!!" She leapt from the ground and grabbed a nearby sword dropped by the eliminated soldiers. She charged the man and pulled the sword back. The man turned to her. Fear covered his face.

"Huh?" He turned to her quickly and gasped as the cold blade ran him through. Aeris pushed the sword forward, bringing the blade further through the man's stomach. She quickly released and stumbled backwards. The man stared in disbelief at the girl dressed in pink. He looked down at the sword and gurgled before falling forward onto the ground. His eyes were empty and his expression blank. Aeris felt like she was going to be sick. She heard the nearby footsteps of her friends approaching. They were all dirty and bruised. Everyone stared at the spectacle before them. Aeris was lying on her side in the dirt crying uncontrollably.

"Oh…" A sound came from one of the viewers.

"I-I…I did it. I…killed him." Aeris stuttered. "I didn't mean to…" Zack walked up to Aeris and lifted her from the ground. The battle was over and it was not as satisfying as Zack had hoped.

"I-I…killed someone." She sobbed and pressed her face against Zack's chest.

"At least Shinra didn't get to the Huge materia." Barret tried to help. He looked down the hill staring at the lifeless bird at the bottom. It had crushed all the remaining Shinra soldiers.

"This is horrible." Tifa shook her head.

"What's that sound?" Red titled his head and listened. "Sounds like a cracking…"

"What?" Yuffie looked upwards. "Oh! The egg!"

"Well I'll be!" Cid pulled a hand above his eyes to shield the sunlight. The egg in the condor's nest rocked back and forth. A baby condor began shoving its way through the shell.

"Looks like with death, life was created." Vincent stared at the golden bird.

"Aeris…Look." Zack pulled her off of his chest and pointed to the nest.

"Huh?" She looked up groggily. The bird chirped as it pulled the pieces of the shell from its body. The leader of Fort Condor made his way to the top of the hill. He smiled at the bird in the nest.He limped slightly as he stepped over the edge.

"Thata girl!" The man laughed. "Yup. You sure do have good timing." The man made his way to the nest. He looked down at Barret.

"The huge materia is inside. I brought it in a long time ago to protect these birds. Shinra just…did not realize that we live here to protect the birds…not that damn rock!" He patted the bird on the head. "Too bad your mother died, but I suspected she was about due anyways. I think that's why she fought so hard. Come take a look." He looked down at Aeris and motioned her to join him.

Aeris slowly climbed to the top. Her tearstained face smiled slightly at the sight of the baby. The bird stood up and spread out its wings. It was as tall as Aeris and the wingspan was larger than she could have imagined. She stared in wonder as it dropped its head into the straw and pulled out a red orb. The bird held it up for Aeris to see.

"For me?" She asked quietly. The bird tilted its head and remained silent. Aeris cupped her hands together and the orb was dropped. She held onto the shining materia and scrutinized it. "Phoenix? This is phoenix!" Aeris turned her head down to her friends and held up the orb.

"What!? You mean it gave you materia!? The bird gave you a materia!?" Yuffie jumped up and down.

"This…is beautiful." Aeris looked at the oversized bird. "Thank you." She hugged the creature. It cawed quietly. Aeris turned to the group and slowly made her way to Zack.

"…" She stared at the orb.

"You okay?" Zack asked her. Aeris nodded her head.

"Yeah…" She placed the orb in her pocket, and turned to Tifa. "We should go…Cloud is waiting for us." She said. Tifa nodded.

"Alright. Let's get out of here!" Cid walked into the fort. Everyone followed but Zack stayed behind for a second.

'She must be really stressed out…Maybe Cloud will make her feel better.' Zack lowered his head and followed his friends.

* * *

"This…sucks." Reno leaned against the stone wall in the lab. Tseng was sitting next to him.

"I would have to agree with you." Tseng muttered.

"At least you're talking now. How's the rest of your body?" Reno asked.

"Hmm…still numb, I think it'll be a while before I can stand." Tseng sighed. He looked down at his hand and wiggled his fingers. "That's about all I can do for now." He smiled weakly.

"Man…where's Rude when you need him?" Reno slid down the wall and sat next to Tseng.

"Maybe…it's his day off." Tseng turned his head to Reno. "Is today Tuesday?" Tseng questioned. Reno thought long and hard about it.

"Damn! It is!" Reno whined. A noise from the upper floor interrupted his pouts. "Uh oh. I'm guessing that Hojo is awake now." Reno laughed nervously.

"And my next guess would be he's finding soldiers to come and get us." Tseng closed his eyes. He moved his arm to his chest and scratched. "I itch…" He stopped and looked at his arm.

"Wha-?" Reno stared.

"Oh…look at that. Getting better already." Tseng's words were slow and tired. He rested a moment and jumped at the sound of the elevator running.

"Great…just what we needed! We gotta get outta here!" Reno stood up and stared at the elevator door. "Before Hojo gets us both!" He shuddered as the lights on the elevator lit up the numbers of the floor it was traveling to. Reno pulled out his electrical prod.

"I guess we fight then." Tseng smiled.

* * *

Sephiroth hid in the trees of the nearby forest. He had watched the war and seemed very content with the results. His silver hair swayed gently in the breeze.

'That's my girl.' Sephiroth smiled as he watched Aeris and her friends board the Highwind. 'That human got just what he deserved…' His green eyes lit up with delight when he reflected on the sights of Aeris stabbing the man.

"I'll have to congratulate you later, my dear. I have so many plans for us. So many plans! Pathetic human lives are at our expense." Sephiroth chuckled, bringing a hand to his mouth and down to his stomach. He had not laughed so hard since the day Cloud handed him the Black Materia. Sephiroth saw that the Highwind was now taking flight and decided he should leave as well. He faded away, disappearing from the forest.

* * *

There! A nice long chapter for you guys! Hope this was satisfying enough. Especially since it took so long to type it! Gah! Anyways…it's late now. I think ill go to bed. Now that it's 11:45. well you know the drill please review! I love hearing from ya!

-Annubis


	18. Chapter 18

Alrighty

Alrighty! So I am currently at work and have nothing to do so I brought my laptop to write my new chapter! Mwahaha! Sorry about the wait once again... at least it wasn't a two week wait this time. Not as many reviews on the last chapter. Hmmm, must've not been as good as the one before. That's alright! It only means I gotta work harder on this one to keep all of you interested and wanting more! Okay new inspiration! Lets get this chapter rollin shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII, Squaresoft does.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The Highwind's engine whirred slowly as the aircraft descended towards Mideel. Tifa and Aeris waited impatiently for the door to glide open so they could make their way to the hospital and retrieve Cloud.

"We're gonna smother him!" Tifa giggled.

"Yeah lotsa hugs and kisses!" Aeris included.

"Totally embarrass him!" Tifa was the first off the Highwind, leading the way. She tugged on Aeris' arm to help her gain speed. They both giggled and squealed with delight as they neared the tiny clinic. Aeris felt her heart pumping, not sure if it was from the running or the excitement of seeing Cloud once again. The girl's boots thumped loudly on the wooden floor as the ran into the entrance of the hospital and into Cloud's room. The golden haired boy looked a lot more like himself. His cheeks had color and he was sitting up, eating a bowl of hot soup.

"CLOUD!!" the two girls screamed and hopped onto the cushy mattress. Four arms wrapped around he boy and squeezed him tightly. This sent Cloud sputtering and shouting in surprise.

"What the-?" He smiled slightly. "Hey girls! Nice to see you too and glad you're both alright." He said as they planted quick kisses on his forehead and cheeks. They giggled when they saw his face turn a shade of red. He had never received this kind of attention before.

"Uh...okay, okay!" Cloud laughed out loud.

"Are we embarrassing you?" Aeris asked mischievously.

"...maybe...a little." He looked at the ceiling, cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.

"I knew it!" Tifa jumped from the bed and stood straight in front of Cloud. "Mission accomplished!" She saluted her face a little too serious for the situation. Aeris followed her in action and saluted as well, but she couldn't keep a straight face.

"Sir! You are awaited in the Highwind!" Aeris said in a deep, tough voice.

'What's with these two?' Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, we await you next orders of action, Sir!" Tifa remained in her position.

"...What have they done to you while I was gone?" The girls giggled once again and reached for Cloud's arms. They pulled him from the bed and towards the door.

"We're takin' him now, doc!" Tifa announced.

"I...I suppose." The doctor stared at Cloud. "If you think you're well enough."

"Yeah. I think I'll be okay." Cloud nodded.

"Well then, let's go!" Aeris chimed. Cloud was drug outside and across the street.

"I hope that boy will be alright." The doctor bit on his pen.

"Oh, the boy will be fine! Just look at those two girls! They'll keep him safe from now on." The nurse patted her boss on the shoulder.

The three made their way towards the Highwind.

"I can't wait to get out of this place." Cloud muttered. He looked to his sides, making eye contact with the beautiful young women next to him. "You have no idea how-." He was interrupted as the ground beneath his feet began to shake.

"Wha-? On no!" Aeris and Tifa screamed as the planet shook beneath them all.

"It's an- OW!" Aeris yelped as she toppled over. Tifa soon landed next to her

The deafening sound of the land cracking and separating sounded. Underneath Aeris' hands a giant crack formed and the ground opened up between her and Tifa. The violent shaking sent the two girls over the ledge. Tifa reached to grab a hold of a protruding rock. She felt herself sigh with relief. Aeris' scream startled Tifa. The brown-eyed girl reached out to her friend.

"Hold on!" Tifa yelled as she wrapped a hand around Aeris' wrist causing her friend's golden bracelets to clang together. A cry of surprise from Cloud scared the two girls. Tifa could barely hold on any longer and felt the pang of defeat when she saw Cloud slide over the edge and claw at the side of the broken ground. He fell down, leaving the girls and diving into the green sludge of the Lifestream beneath the thin crust.

"CLOUD!!" Tifa cried out. Aeris stared at the glowing sludge beneath her. Her green eye's matched the flow.

'No...not again.' she thought.

"Hey! Grab on!" A voice of a savior sounded above the two girls. Tifa slowly lifted her head to see Zack leaning over the edge. He grabbed onto Tifa's arm and pulled her up. He brought his other arm down next to Tifa's waist. "Aeris! Reach for my hand!" He shouted. Aeris brought a delicate hand to his. Zack hoisted the two girls. The shaking was causing him to loose balance and he began to lean forward. The girls screeched.

"Hold on." A calm, cool voice sounded from behind Zack. Vincent's metallic claw snatched Zack's shoulder and his hand on the other. He pulled back, giving Zack the balance he needed to pull the girls to safety.

"Almost..." Zack growled as he tugged the girls quickly from the hole. They all fell backwards, stumbling over each other and crashing to the ground. Tifa quickly got on all fours and scrambled to the edge.

"Cloud! Cloud!!" She called out for him. Her eyes reflected the shining ooze. She felt tears sting her eyes.

'I...I let him down again. Why can't I save him whenever he's in a pinch?' Tifa lowered her head, keeping the tears back.

"What? Where did he go?" Aeris began to crawl next to her friend when she was pulled up by the dark haired warrior. The ground started shaking again. She leaned forward, hitting Zack's chest. He looked down at her, relieved she was okay.

'I failed. I failed him.' Tifa sniffled. A hand snatched Tifa from the ground and pulled her away from the hole.

"Come on, we got to get out of here." Vincent's whisper tickled the back of her neck. Tifa, with her head still low, turned away from the hole and followed the group to the Highwind. Barret was approaching them rather quickly pointing upwards. A loud roar thundered in the air.

"What the hell is that!?" The large man approached his friends. Everyone turned their heads to see a rather large beast coming towards the small town.

"Oh...shit." Cid muttered. "The #&'s a WEAPON!" He turned on his heel and jumped into the plane.

"Oh hell no! Ya gotta be kiddin' me!" Barret pushed the group towards the Highwind.

"Looks like we got another fight." Red XIII growled under his breath. AVALANCHE leaped onto the plane as Cid made preparations for take off.

"Hold on to yer britches!" Cid spat. The craft spun upwards, spiraling into the air. Everyone scurried and stumbled to gain their balance.

"Ugh...I'm gonna be...sick." Yuffie fell to the floor.

"Where are we going!?" Tifa ran to the window, staring at the gaping hole in the planet. "What about Cloud!?" She turned her head back, looking at Cid.

"Don't worry, we'll come back for him!" Cid said rather quickly. He turned the Highwind to the side, facing the nearing monster.

"But we got more important matters to handle first!" Cait Sith pointed out the window.

"It's WEAPON!" Aeris stammered. "But...I thought it was all a myth." She stared in disbelief at the giant monster. Zack's footsteps clanged against the grated metal.

"We gotta stop it before it attacks Mideel!" He snagged his sword and opened the side door to the walkway outside.

"I'm coming with you!" Barret clipped in a magazine into his gun-arm.

"I suppose I could provide some help." Vincent followed.

"Damn right you can help! Get your ass out here!" Barret held the door open for the red cloaked man. Vincent quickly grabbed his gun and headed for the door. He turned to the others.

"The rest can stay in here. If we need help, we'll call." Vincent said coolly.

"Fine by me!" Yuffie folded her arms.

"You'll be the first one we call to help out." Vincent turned away from her.

"Whaaaaat!?" Yuffie almost fell over. "You are tryin' to kill me aren't you!" She hit Vincent in the arm and glared at him. He smiled slightly and continued on his way to the battle.

'She's fun to pick on...' Vincent had really opened up since he left the mansion. He felt like his old self once again.

"You are also a long range fighter so it would be more logical for you to be out there. You'd be more useful." He waved a hand in the air and exited the room.

"You hear that?" Yuffie lifted her head and put her hands on her hips. "He said that I was more useful than you guys."

"Whatever..." Red padded towards Cid and put his paws on the panel. Tifa and Aeris smiled.

* * *

Zack stared in wonder as the beast flew in close to Mideel and sent a blast of energy in its direction. WEAPON's mouth glowed brightly like Bahamut, as it sent another blast towards Mideel. The town was blown to smithereens.

"Damn...it's too late!" Zack held onto his sword tightly.

"Never too late to blast its ass!" Barret snarled and opened fire on the enormous creature.

"I hope everyone got to safety." Vincent loaded his revolver and aimed carefully at the beast.

WEAPON quickly turned towards the three men, screeching in anger. Its flexible wings propelled in the air, carrying itself towards the Highwind. Zack turned his attention to Barret's belt. He slipped a grenade from his holder and pulled on the ring.

"I'm borrowing this!" Zack smiled deviously.

"Fine..." Barret grumbled, his attention never faltering.

Zack launched the grenade at the creature, hitting it in its ugly, crooked, face. It was a direct hit, exploding between its eyes.

"Nice arm!" Barret cheered. The celebration ended quickly as the smoke cleared away, revealing the monster's face. It was perfectly unblemished. The only thing the bomb did was make the creature angry.

"Well...that was a waste." Zack groaned. He lifted his sword, preparing for the beast's attack.

'Come on, get closer...' Zack thought. As if it understood Zack's thoughts WEAPON charged at the group, opening its grotesque mouth. The energy built up within the monster's chamber, preparing to attack.

"I think he wants to blast us like he did to Mideel." Vincent mumbled as he looked down at his gun. He frowned.

'Out of bullets...' Vincent cursed himself for not being prepared. 'Damn...way to go, Vincent. Maybe Yuffie can find me some more.' Vincent turned quickly, his cape flailing behind him. He made his way to the door.

"Hey...what's it doin'?" Barret asked. He glanced at Zack. The beast had stopped charging and was staring past the two men. Zack turned his head to look behind him.

"Looking at...VINCENT!" Zack yelled out. He turned around quickly to warn his friend.

"Hey Yuffie- !" Vincent stopped and spun around in surprise from Zack's call. A bright blue blast shot out from WEAPON and headed straight for the Highwind, no, towards Vincent. The light soared at an immense speed. Vincent felt his heart stop. He quickly pulled up his metallic arm to his face and prepared himself for the impact. The light engulfed his entire body, exploding over the bridge. In a second, the section of the deck Vincent was on, and the man himself, was gone. Zack and Barret watched in terror.

"That...was Vincent!" Yuffie sprinted towards the door. She turned her head around the corner staring at the hole that was now in the grated metal of the deck. There was no sign of Vincent. It seemed he was vaporized.

"V...Vincent?" Yuffie gasped. She stood up straight and pointed at the beast in the sky. "Oh...YOU!!" She hollered. Yuffie ran to the edge of the deck and brought her feet onto the railing. With as much effort she could muster she leapt from the rail and onto the beast in front of her. She stabbed WEAPON multiple times in the shoulder and kicked it in the side of the head. The monster's head was bigger than Yuffie's entire body. Her ninja stars were flung into its eyes, sending it rearing and screaming.

'He...was vaporized.' Yuffie never felt so angry in her entire life.

"You bastard!!" Yuffie wailed and sliced the demon left and right, not caring where or what she cut.

"Yuffie! Get your ass over here!" Barret lowered his gun, afraid he'd hit the girl. Aeris and Tifa ran outside to see what all the commotion was about. Tifa fell to her knees when she noticed the hole and the tiny piece of red cloth that clung to the sharp edge of the torn metal.

"He's gone..." Tifa stood up and stumbled against the side of the plane.

"Oh, Vincent." Aeris took in a deep breath. She looked through the hole, staring at the waves of the ocean below.

"Yuffie! Come back!" Zack waved at her. It was too late, however, as the beast had flung Yuffie into the air and butted her body towards the Highwind. She spiraled at lightening speed and hit against the hard metal side of the aircraft, there was no walkway to stop her fall. Yuffie bounced off the surface and fell down to the water below.

"YUFFIE!!" Aeris screamed in horror. Red ran out onto the deck, alarmed. Cait Sith was close behind.

"She went down?" Red asked quickly, looking down at the blue abyss below.

"Yeah..." Aeris nodded. Tifa rolled her head to the side, fatigued.

"The impact...you think she survived?" Tifa questioned hopefully.

"Cid! We gotta lower the plane! Get outta here!" Cait Sith scurried over to the captain.

"What the hell happened, now!?" Cid barked. Piloting had kept him from any news about the battle.

"Vincent...is...gone. Yuffie fell into the ocean." Cait Sith tried to catch his breath. Everything happened so fast.

"... Can't we leave her there?" Cid asked finally.

"CID!!" Aeris and Tifa lectured him.

"Oh awright! I was jes' kiddin' anyways!" Cid grumbled. "Damn, brat." He said under his breath.

The ship rocked to and fro as WEAPON ran into the side of the deck, trying to swipe Zack and Barret off.

'Okay...I've had enough.' Zack grit his teeth and leapt into the air. He brought his sword out above his head and fell onto the creature's skull, impaling through its brain. The monster roared viciously and shook under the strength. It flailed its arms trying to get a hold of Zack and terminate him. Barret took the opportunity to open fire once again, aiming at the beast's chest. Zack removed his weapon and made his way back to the bridge next to Barret. The monster screeched and turned its tail, flying as far away as possible from the dreadful battle.

"Man, he's fast!" Barret cursed.

"He's gone...for now." Zack sighed and made his way back to the cabin.

"He'll hide elsewhere until he is healed." Red XIII trailed behind. Barret followed, staring at the hole in the deck.

"Hey Cid. Let's go look for Yuffie." Zack took a seat and moaned. He leaned forward, rubbing the side of his head. 'What a mess…'

"Yeah, yeah...gettin' to it." Cid had been very grumpy, more than usual. "Does anyone have a piece of gum, dammit!?"

* * *

Reno stared at the elevator, waiting for the doors to open. Everything was silent, eerie in a sense.

"Okay Tseng...they're here." Reno tightened his grip on his prod, a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'd be much help." Tseng apologized and tried to straighten up. The elevator bell dinged, sounding the entrance of the new intruder. The two men awaited the battle ahead as the doors slid open slowly. Soft footsteps sounded and were then followed by a curious voice. Reno took a few quick steps forward and stopped dead in his tracks.

"My goodness! I never knew there was a lower floor to this building!" A blonde haired woman glided into the room, spinning around as she took a gander at the new room. Her smile was dumb and peculiar.

"Eh, Elena!?" Reno was dumbfounded.

"Huh... oh yeah! At your service, Reno!" She smiled innocently and continued venturing through the room.

"Has she gotten any better?" Tseng glanced at Reno.

"Yeah I suppose. I dunno, I think some of Rude's bad habits have rubbed off on her though." Reno smirked to himself. He turned to the elevator and noticed the doors sliding closed. "Oh! Wait!" He tried to catch them before they closed in hopes of catching the code number.

"Hm? What's wrong Reno?" Elena turned towards him and froze. Her face paled and she immediately turned red in the face. "What the hell is going on here!?" She pointed at Tseng.

"Elena...oh, shit." Reno knew what was coming.

"Oh, Tseng! You...you're dead! Why are you down here!?" She was frantically pointing her finger at him. He cleared his throat and readjusted his weight again.

"Ohhhh...but you're alive! How...what? Why! I don't get it!" Elena ran up to the man and slid on her knees across the floor. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and began to sigh.

"Elena..." Tseng turned a shade of pink. "I...can explain. It was all Hojo's doing." Tseng was interrupted by the blonde haired woman.

"Hojo!? I found him on the floor, sleeping. Crazy guy must've overworked himself!" She stretched out her arms. "I tried to wake him up but he seemed very grumpy and rushed out of the room screaming about something being in the lowest level. I noticed the elevator was open and decided to do my duty as a Turk and check things out!" She said very bubbly, obviously proud of herself.

"You...the code! How did you figure out the code to get down here!?" Reno ran to the girl and shook her.

"The code? Oh, the code! Hojo's code to have clearance to this basement! Well...it was simple really. Every letter in the alphabet has a corresponding number right? Well you take the numbers of the first four letters of the officer's first name, but in reverse order of course, and then you multiply that by their rank and square that number..." She continued her instruction while Reno and Tseng stared in disbelief. "And after that you take the multiples of that number, the first four even, and those are the numbers to the code!" She giggled slightly.

"How the hell did you figure that out?" Reno gawked.

"Sheesh, Reno...it's all elementary!" Elena rolled her eyes. "And besides, it's just a method you use in case you forget the code. It was in the meeting this morning, you wouldn't know 'cause you weren't there!" She pressed a finger against his chest. Reno looked down at Tseng.

"Reno..." Tseng sighed. "Still slacking off I see."

"Oh no, sir! Reno has been very responsible since you died...er, were at absence." Elena cleared her throat. "He taught me very well. I can also now hold twice the amount of liquor than when I first started working here!" She added.

"Don't...tell him that." Reno smacked his forehead.

"Anyways..." Tseng leaned against the wall. "We still have important matters at hand. Hojo apparently is trying to get someone to find us, and I don't want to remain here to find out what he sends down here."

"What are you talking about?" Elena scratched her head.

"Elena, to keep this short and for you to understand, Hojo got a hold of Tseng's dead body and is trying to turn him into a superhuman, alien, freak soldier to use for his deadly army of monsters!" Reno stared at Elena while she tried to sort out the information in her head.

"...My goodness, that's awful!" She shouted. "Why would Mr. Hojo do sucha thing?"

"You are so clueless..." Reno hit his head against the wall. The elevator hummed, sending an emergency signal throughout the room. "Looks like we got company!" Reno took a stance, preparing his prod.

"Elena, gun! Use it. Even if it is SOLDIER or a bunch of pink bunny rabbits, just shoot it." Tseng ordered.

"Y-yes, sir!" Elena pulled out her 50 caliber Desert Eagle from her holster and aimed at the elevator. The bells sounded and then the doors slid open slowly. Elena took a deep breath.

* * *

'So...tired.' Yuffie thought. 'Hmmm...I feel weightless.' A serene smile crossed her face.

'And...wet. Why?' Yuffie opened one eye slowly.

"Ugh..." She sat up. "My head hurts...real bad." She whined. Suddenly, she felt herself sinking. She looked around her and for the first time noticed the water around her.

"AH! I'm gonna drown!" Yuffie waved her arms in the air and kicked her feet. She felt her feet scoop up the sand as she tried to tread in the water. She slowly sat up and felt the soft ground beneath her.

"Oh..." She laughed, embarrassed. "Must've floated towards the shore. Gawd!" She rolled her eyes and looked up at the sky. She noticed that WEAPON and the Highwind were gone.

"It's gone! And...so are my friends!" She looked towards the shore and stomped through the water. "I hope they killed it...and they better come back for me!" She kicked her feet when she reached the shore, splattering water everywhere. A sound came from the other side of a pile of boulders. The huge rocks were sitting barely off shore, the waves smacking against the side. She shied her way to the boulders and looked over the top. A flood of crimson floated in the salty water.

"Vincent!" Yuffie leapt over the rock, water splashing as she ran around him. "You didn't get vaporized!" She exclaimed as she drug the heavy, limp body up shore and onto the beach. Sand stuck to his wet clothes as she made a trial with his body. His hair was a mess stamped to his forehead and cheeks. He appeared pale, dead. Yuffie held her breath as she stared at him. He moaned slightly, but Yuffie did not hear. She was too busy looking at his destroyed claw. Wiring and chunks of metal were spread out in the sand. She turned her head over to the boulders Vincent was previously at and saw more scraps floating in the blue liquid.

"Oh noooo..." She dragged her words in disappointment. She stood up quickly and ran to the water, picking up the tiny pieces of metal. She raced back to Vincent, her hands full of the golden material.

"Hey, are you okay?" She kneeled down next to the man. "Vincent...are you dead?" Yuffie squeaked. She brushed a hair from his face.

"Vincent?" Yuffie felt panic. "Vincent!?" She cried out. The man did not respond. Nor did he move at all. She began pushing on Vincent's shoulder, trying to get him to wake up. Still there was no response.

'Oh man! What if he's dead?' Yuffie stared at the man's chest. It was not moving. She leaned her head down and tried to listen for a heartbeat.

"Oohhh I knew I shoulda paid more attention in those survival courses daddy made me take!" Yuffie felt tears sting her eyes. "Now...how do you do CPR?" She whined and looked around the island. She felt herself shaking.

"Vincent! Please...wake up!!" She began to cry uncontrollably. "HELP! HELP!" She lifted her head crying out for help from someone, if anyone even lived on the island at all. She sobbed and lifted the man's head and placed it in her lap. She cradled him.

"Way to go Yuffie! He coulda had a chance to live..." She took gasps in between words. "But 'cause of your dumb ass, he's gonna be dead forever!" She sniffled, wailed and then hugged Vincent against her.

* * *

"Do you see them!?" Tifa called out from the deck.

"No! They could be anywhere!" Cid answered. "Damn it..."

Red glanced out the window, his padded paws pressed against the glass. He looked with his good eye to the waters below, scanning the beach as well. He squint his eye trying to register what he just saw. A flash of red and black lay in the sand.

"There! I think I saw them!" Red turned and ran out onto the deck to get a better view. Cid stared at the animal. "Cid! Go to that small island on the left! You see them!?" Red almost slid from underneath the rail. Tifa grabbed a hold of him, supporting his gliding weight. Red jumped onto his hind legs and placed his front paws on the rail. His fiery mane shuffled in the wind.

"Oh, I see them!" Tifa joined in. Aeris ran outside, she wanted a look too. "It's Yuffie...and Vincent! They're both alright!"

"Oh thank goodness! I was so worried!" Aeris held a hand against her chest.

"Okay we're goin' down!" The pilot, Cid, shouted over the intercom. "We're gonna hafta land quite a ways away from them cause of all the trees, but we can get to them if we hurry!" The Highwind took a sharp turn and lowered itself towards the far side of the island.

* * *

Elena fired her gun as soon as the doors to the elevator slid open. The Dessert Eagle's blasts were thundering and resonated within the chamber. She flinched with each shot, but nonetheless knew what she was doing. She fired at the many troops that hopped from the small cabin. The men fell to their knees very quickly, she had diminished them all. Tseng and Reno stared in disbelief at the marksmen. She brushed a hair from her face, breathing heavily. She never got to shoot in battle before. Reno and Rude always made her stand aside.

"That...wasn't so bad!" She scolded Reno for never allowing her to have a piece of a fight.

"Great job, Elena." Tseng nodded at her. This made her blush. All conversation was over as the hinged door on top of the elevator swung open. Many of Hojo's experiments came flooding through the tiny escape hatch and into the room. They were quick and very agile.

'Uh oh...forgot to reload.' Elena looked down at her gun and reached into her coat pocket for a magazine. A ninja like warrior butted into her, kicking against her side. This sent the young woman sprawling across the floor.

"Elena!" Tseng and Reno shouted.

"All right...time to get serious!" Reno swung his electrical prod out hitting one of the experiments in the face. The electrical current seared through the monster's body sending it down in an instant. Reno grimaced as a fist collided with his face. He was surrounded.

'Damn! I can't keep up with them.' He gritted his teeth and swung again. A Death Ninja caught his arm and kicked Reno in the stomach. The electrical prod slid from Reno's fingers and rolled across the floor.

"Not...good." Tseng reached for the prod and lifted it quickly. He swung once hitting a nearby intruder in the shin. The current sent it crawling across the floor. Tseng managed to get on all fours and crawl towards Elena.

"Elena...get up. You have to get up." Tseng brushed against her. She opened her chocolate brown eyes and stared at Tseng.

"Ouch..." She muttered and leaned forward. Tseng picked up her gun and loaded it quickly for her and placed it gently in her hands. The heavy metal swung her hand down slightly. She stared at it and then looked at Tseng. "You owe me a dinner." She said quickly and hopped up from the floor.

"Hey! You leave Reno alone!" She cocked the hammer and fired at the leaping acrobats. The blunt, heavy slugs dug into their flesh. There was no sound except for the thudding of their bodies. Reno ducked for cover as to not get hit by the frenzy of bullets.

"Where's my prod!?" Reno asked. He heard a metal pang and the cylinder roll across the cement. Reno rushed and dove for the prod. He rolled to his feet and brought the prod to the side of another enemy. The body jolted and plopped to the ground. Tseng slowly made his way across the floor to the elevator.

"We...must hurry. Before more appear." He said. Elena and Reno nodded and sprinted for the doors. "Elena...code." Tseng pointed at the panel.

"Um...let's see. H-O-J-O...those numbers are eighteen..." Elena continued doing the math in her head as the monsters slowly turned towards the elevator. Reno hopped up and down impatiently.

"Eleeeeenaaaa..." Reno grumbled.

"Hey! Hold it mister! I almost got it..." She punched in the numbers very quickly and pressed the 'close door' button followed by the first floor. They could hear the scraping of the ninja's blades against the metallic doors. "Elementary..." Elena poked Reno in the chest.

"You're gonna hafta get me that code for future reference." Reno whined.

* * *

'...What happened?'

'What's that noise?' Vincent heard a strange noise from above him. It sounded like a whirring engine mixed with the sound of a weeping child.

"Ugh..." Vincent groaned. He slowly blinked his eyes open. A silhouette hid in front of the bright sunlight. She appeared to be an angel, beautiful and young. She held onto the man, sobbing and shaking. Her dark hair was a mess.

'Lucrecia...?' Vincent brought a hand to the angel's face. A soft smile crossed his lips.

'I am finally at peace.' Vincent felt himself relax.

* * *

Yuffie held onto Vincent tightly, afraid to let go. His body was so cold and lifeless.

"I'm a failure...a complete failure!" She sobbed.

Vincent shifted above her arms. Yuffie's eyes flew open in incredulity. Vincent was staring at her; his eyes were soft and glowing. He brought a hand to her face and wiped a tear away. He caressed her gently. Yuffie felt her face get hot.

'He's smiling. Vincent Valentine is smiling at me! And...now he's touching my face!' She felt as if she were going to die. Her heart beat quickly within her chest.

"Lucrecia..." Vincent whispered the sound not knowledgeable to Yuffie.

"What?" She asked. Her voice sent his eyes open wide. He stared at Yuffie for a moment and then frowned.

"What are you doing?" Vincent asked her.

"Gah!" Yuffie dropped the man into the sand. "What the hell were you doing!?" She stood up and brushed the sand from her legs.

"I...thought I was dead." Vincent sat up and rubbed his head. He turned away from her, blushing.

"Yeah, well... I thought so too. Wait!" She walked around him mischievously. "You thought I was an angel didn't you? You thought I was your savior coming to take you to the heavens!" Yuffie cackled to herself. It was now her time to poke fun at Vincent.

"Leave me alone." He grumped. Vincent stood to his feet and walked to the boulders in the ocean.

"But, you're not dead! You're alive and perfectly fine...almost." She looked down at his claw. Vincent followed her gaze and groaned.

'I can't believe it...' He noticed the small pile of scraps on the ground.

"Isn't that great!?" Yuffie jumped in front of him and hugged him tightly. She felt so relieved that the man was still alive and that she would not be blamed for his death. "I thought you were gonna die 'cause I didn't know CPR!" She laughed nervously.

"CPR? You didn't try did you?" Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Yuffie appeared very angry. Vincent noticed there were tears forming in her eyes again.

"You were crying earlier...why?" Vincent asked. This question surprised the girl.

"Why!? I thought you were dead, that's why!" Yuffie stared at the man in disbelief.

"You were crying over me?" Vincent thought about the situation and then began to chuckle.

'Now he's laughing. This is so weird. He's gone crazy!' Yuffie backed away from him. "Why are you laughing!?"

"Ha...why not? Ha! Ha!" He laughed harder. "I...thought I was dead… and thought that I was in paradise. I wake up..." He turned to the young girl. "And I'm stranded on an island with _you_!" He stopped laughing and immediately frowned.

"...You...are sucha jerk." Yuffie said barely audible, her words choked her. She turned quickly and ran into the woods.

"..." Vincent was taken back. He was surprised at Yuffie's response.

'I...didn't mean to hurt her feelings.' Vincent lowered his head. "It was a joke..." He whispered. Vincent gathered up the many pieces of what was left of his metallic claw and brought them to the boulders. He sat atop one and began piecing them together, trying to fix his arm as best as he could for the time being. He was left to his thoughts.

'When I first woke up I thought I heard the Highwind. Must've passed over us, not seeing Yuffie and I.' Vincent shrugged. He knew they'd find him and Yuffie sooner or later. When he was finished fiddling with his arm he hopped onto the beach and made his way to the woods. The sun was setting and the sky was a bright orange.

"May as well look for her." He mumbled as he ventured through the foliage.

"Yuffie! Yuffie!" He called out to her.

'These girls are too much. I think I'm going soft.' Vincent sighed.

"Yuffie!" He felt annoyed. "Where are you? Come on...let's go back to the shore. I'm sure Cid and the others are looking for us." Vincent frowned.

'She better not of ran into any monsters in here. I don't really feel like fighting.' A pebble thudded against his chest and plopped to the ground. Vincent stared at it.

"..." He waited.

"I'm surprised you even cared to look for me." Yuffie's voice called out.

"Where are you?" Vincent sighed. Another pebble hit him. He turned his head upwards towards the tree a few feet away.

"Right here..." Yuffie said quietly.

"Come down here. We need to leave." Vincent pointed to the ground as if she were a child.

"Fine..." She hopped from her perch and landed next to Vincent. She crossed her arms. "I still hate you..." She walked past him.

"Well...I suppose that's alright, if you feel that way, but I don't hate you." Vincent told her. Yuffie stopped dead in her tracks, shocked at what she just heard. All the light was now gone and the moon was shining through the trees.

"Wha-? Hey! That's not fair! Everyone hates me!" Yuffie pouted. She stomped up to him. "You are just as bad as everyone else...okay Cid's the worst, but you come in second!" She put her hands on her hips.

"I don't mean to be mean...It's just who I am I guess." Vincent thought long and hard. This conversation was a little awkward.

"Yeah well, I'm sick of everyone being mean to me!" She started to cry again. "I can be responsible! At least, I want to be! And when I saw you in the water...I thought you were dead and I hated myself for not being able to help." She wailed loudly and leaned forward, covering her face. She stayed there for a few seconds weeping. She then felt two hands on her shoulders, one warm and the other cool.

'I don't care what he thinks; I don't care if he hates me. I'm going home!' Yuffie thought to herself. She sobbed harder and was pulled against Vincent's chest.

'Ah! He's hugging me!' She immediately stopped her noise and looked up at him.

"I'm not as cold and heartless as you all think I am. I once loved and felt pain...just like you." Vincent looked up at the trees, avoiding eye contact. "This might not fix everything, but maybe a hug...would help..." Vincent did not know whether it was a good idea or not to hug her, but he did anyways. He just wanted all the tears to stop. His eyes darted around, he was deeply embarrassed.

"A hug? ...okay." Yuffie nodded her head and then squeezed the dark man tightly. It lasted for a minute and seemed to last an hour. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him through the trees towards the beach. "Let's go!"

'At least she topped crying...' Vincent took in a deep breath.

'Holy crap! He hugged me!' Yuffie smiled.

* * *

"Vincent, Yuffie!" Tifa and the others called out for their friends. Tifa trotted through the sand. It was already dark out and she wanted to get back to Mideel to check on Cloud. She slowed her pace when she noticed Yuffie holding onto Vincent's hand, pulling him out of the woods. She saw Yuffie point and let go of Vincent, darting towards her friends.

"Tifa! Tifa!" She called out. "We're okay. Vincent's alive, and perfectly fine!" She caught up with Tifa and rubbed her arms. It was chilly out.

"I'm glad you're okay." Tifa hugged her. "What were you two doing?" She asked. Yuffie turned a bright shade of red.

"We were jes' talkin'." She giggled. "Can we go somewhere to rest now?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah...we'll all go to an inn...after we get Cloud." Tifa turned away and pulled out a PHS.

"Cait Sith? Yeah...We found them. Tell Cid to get the Highwind ready. We're coming in." Tifa closed the flip phone and turned towards Yuffie again. Vincent was next to her. Shouting from Aeris alerted Yuffie. Her call sent Yuffie running towards the others.

"I'm glad you are alright." Tifa smiled lightly.

"Just a scratch..." Vincent muttered and held up his mangled claw. "I bet Cid has got some tools I can use."

"That looks awful." Tifa gasped and pulled Vincent's arm close to her. "Maybe I can help?"

"No." He said quickly and pulled it away from her. The action surprised her. "No...It's alright." He rubbed over the torn surface.

"A, alright. I just...wanted to help." Tifa turned from him. "We should head out." She said quickly and led the group back to the Highwind.

'Vincent...you are a moron...' Vincent scolded himself.

* * *

Cloud dug his hands into the dirt around him. The feeling was all too familiar.

'Not again...' He choked on the green substance.

Cloud lifted his weight up and slowly climbed the thick, wet rocks to the top of the hole in the planet. The green sludge dripped from his clothing. His boots slipped on the surface.

"I will not give up. I will get out of this mess. I have to stop relying on others and learn to care for myself." Cloud clenched his teeth, moaning as he pulled over the ledge. He kicked his feet gaining his balance and strength and fell onto the solid ground. He rolled his body over and out of the street and onto the soft grass. He took deep breaths, relieved that he was finally out of the nasty ooze.

"...Tifa?" Cloud asked and looked around him. He felt exhausted. His sight blurred and he felt dizzy, unsure as to where he was. The moonlight was bright to his eyes.

"...Ti...fa..." Cloud mumbled. He looked up once more to see a running figure heading in his direction. He lost consciousness just as the footsteps neared his body and he felt a soft gentle touch on his forehead.

* * *

Alright. Didn't get as much as I wanted into this chapter but I decided this one was long enough. I'm hoping to post more soon. Keep reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry not much aerisXzack in this one. Expect more in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! And please review! Love hearing from ya!

-Annubis


	19. Chapter 19

Oh boy! Busy, busy! My computer is extremely slow right now. I hope it doesn't take forever to type this new chapter. Why is it you go through all the trouble of writing it out in correct format, Ya know indentations and spacing, but once you post it on the site, it messes it all up and makes everything aligned right to the edge of the page!? So weird, ya think with all the rules and stuff they would have it be in the right format. Anyways, let's move onto the next chapter shall we? Thanks to all of you who have read and will continue reading my story. And also a thanks to all of those who review! –Annubis

I should put a warning on here. This chapter may be more suitable for mature audiences. Doesn't go into a lot of details, but has a mature subject.

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII, Squaresoft does.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Tifa was the first departed from the Highwind. She hurried to the hole in the center of the small town. She paid no attention to the rubble and destruction all around.

"Cloud!?" She called out for him. She looked into the hole, the green ooze was still. She lifted her head, looking around. Across from her on the other side of the gaping hole was a body. It lay in the grass.

"Cloud!" She stood up quickly and made her way around the gap. The entire town was silent, dead. She was the only sound.

The entire group had made their way around the town, making sure all the civilians were okay. Aeris had tried to follow Tifa but was held back when Zack snatched her tiny wrist. He shook his head at her 'no'.

"Why?" She looked at him and then back towards where Tifa had gone. She was out of sight. "I can help…maybe I can use my powers…if he's hurt." She said.

"Aeris…" Zack sighed and let her go. He felt defeated. She turned around without hesitation and headed for the hole. Besides Yuffie and Vincent, Zack was all alone. The other two were asleep while Zack kept watch. He walked towards the piloting panel. He stared at the buttons.

'This is not what I expected. I expected her to be happy, squealing with delight.' Zack lifted his head and made his way to the giant window at the front of the ship. Staring at his reflection, he thought about Aeris.

"She doesn't want me anymore…I am old news. It's like I never existed in the past. Does she not remember all the time we shared with each other?" He asked quietly. He leaned against the pane and thought about the last time he saw her before he went on his fatal mission and disappeared.

'She cried then…she cared. She had begged me not to go, and I did. It was going to be my last mission, but I didn't think it would end the way it did.' Zack fiddled with his sunglasses, flipping the ear pieces up and down. A dark reflection appeared from behind him.

"It's hard chasing after something…someone unattainable, who acts as though you are invisible." The reflection said.

"Hey, Vincent. Shouldn't you be resting, you had a rough day." Zack turned to him.

"I've rested enough for one lifetime. She'll see you soon enough." Vincent leaned his back against the glass.

"You know…I keep thinking that, but every time he is around, she always goes to him. And when he is not here all she thinks about, talks about is him. She needs him." Zack hit the back of his head against the window.

"And it used to be the opposite right? She needed you, couldn't be away from you. But…while you were gone she attached herself to another for that protected feeling she once had with you." Vincent said coldly.

"Protection…" Zack scoffed. "The boy can't even take care of himself." Zack rubbed his face.

"…True…" Vincent nodded his head. "But there's something in him that sparks inside those ladies' hearts."

"Tifa…she's also chasing something unattainable." Zack glanced at Vincent, the caped man looked disappointed.

"Yes. She too has difficulties getting the one she truly loves." Vincent looked out the window, the darkness made his face paler. "I was foolish. I should never try to find a replacement for Lucrecia." Vincent's face saddened.

"Lucrecia?" Zack questioned. "Let me guess, Hojo had something to do with it." Zack said sarcastically.

"He had _everything_ to do with it!" Vincent snarled. The expression startled Zack.

"I'm sorry." Zack laid a hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't give up though. If you love…another then you should give it a try. What could you loose?"

"Another love…" Vincent lowered his head and turned to leave the room. "Some advice I provided. It all turned against me.

"Don't run away." Zack said reassuringly.

"I'm afraid it's too late. I've been running away for years. It's too late to turn back. Besides, look where it got you." He looked back at Zack. The blue eyed ex-soldier shuffled uncomfortably. Vincent frowned. "I'm sorry. I should not have said that. You're still young, give it some time. She'll get over her phase. Well…I'm off to bed." Vincent turned and walked out of the room, down the stairs. Zack turned his attention back through the window.

'I hope he's right."

* * *

"Cloud, are you okay?" Tifa lifted his head and placed it gently in her lap. She petted his hair. "Please, speak to me." She whispered with sadness in her voice.

"…Ti…fa?" Cloud managed to mutter. The sound brought tears to Tifa's eyes. It seemed ages since he called her name.

"Yeah…it's me." She sniffled. Her eyes gleamed in the moonlight. He reached up to her and she grabbed his hand. "Don't move too much. I don't want you to go into another coma. Save your strength."

"Tifa…you came back for me?" Cloud's eyes were like a child's.

"Yeah." She laughed quietly. "You'd do the same thing for me, right?"

"Of course…I promised you, didn't I?" Cloud smiled weakly. He was back to his old self again.

"You did. And that promise goes for me too. Let me help you Cloud." Tifa sat up.

Aeris made her way to the hole. Her smile faded quickly when she saw how close Tifa and Cloud were.

'Oh, poor Tifa.' Aeris covered her mouth. "What…have I done? I've hurt everyone close to me. I've caused so much pain." Aeris whispered. She walked slowly around the hole, giving Tifa some time.

Tifa slowly lifted Cloud from the ground. "I promise, after this you can rest as long as you want." Tifa smiled. She stumbled slightly, trying to support Cloud's weight.

"Tifa…" Cloud stood, he faced her, his mako eyes shown like a cat's.

"Y-yes?" Tifa stuttered.

"...Thanks…for everything." Cloud stumbled, his knees weak. Tifa grabbed him quickly and placed one arm around her shoulder.

"Hang in there." She whispered.

"Need any help?" Aeris walked to Tifa and Cloud. Tifa nodded. Cloud turned his head upward and looked at Aeris.

"…?" He did not recognize her at first. "…Aeris." He smiled. She grabbed his other arm, balancing his weight.

"Yup, that's me." She said quietly. "I'm glad you're safe and you've come back."

"Of course…I came back." He said winded. "We got to go back to the Golden Saucer. Wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled. Aeris' mouth gaped open.

'No…don't say that. Tifa's here.' Aeris looked at her friend. Tifa's face was pale. She stared at Cloud a moment and then smiled weakly at Aeris.

"Heh, we all had a good time there, didn't we?" Tifa played along, pretending not to know the real reason as to why Cloud enjoyed the amusement park so much. The girls remained silent the rest of the trip to the Highwind.

'It's alright. What's the big deal? I should be happy for them. I mean, Aeris already saved my life twice. What kind of friend would I be to get jealous?' Tifa thought to herself.

They entered the plane. Zack darted for the three immediately.

"You found him!?" He grabbed Cloud. "Here, lemme get him." Zack lifted Cloud.

"He crawled out of the hole." Aeris said strangely.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He just needs some rest." Tifa added.

"Alright. I'll find him a bunk." Zack hurried down the stairs to the small rooms for resting.

"Tifa…" Aeris turned to her friend. She wrung her hands.

"What is it?" Tifa smiled.

"I'm sorry." Aeris turned away.

"For…what?" Tifa asked.

"Uh…Cloud. I shouldn't have been so blind to your feelings for him. I'm sorry if I troubled you in any way. I should have paid more attention." Aeris said apologetically.

"My feelings? But what about you two? Cloud and you get along so well. I've never seen him happier. It's good for him…and I believe you'd be able to take care of him better than I. I mean, you already saved my life twice!" Tifa was interrupted as the door to the Highwind flew open.

"Well? Did you find him?" Barret asked impatiently.

"Yes! He's in his room, getting rest." Tifa said quickly.

"Alright! Let's get outta here! We all need some rest so let's find an inn…preferably not a destroyed one." Cid said as he went to the control panel. The engine began running loudly.

"I'm glad he's safe." Red XIII said. He then turned to Cid. "Where are we going?"

"Well…" Tifa thought long and hard. "Nibelheim is the only place I can think of that can fit all of us."

"Nibelheim it is, then." Cid chewed on a piece of gum. He spit it out, pulled out another pink ball from his pocket and threw it into his mouth. "They sell cigarettes there? Cause this vending machine gum tastes like shit!"

* * *

Elena pulled up to her apartment complex. She was exhausted.

"Whew! What a day!" She sighed and leaned back in the leather seat. She turned her head, looking at Reno. He was snoring in the passenger seat. Tseng was dozing in the back. Elena slapped Reno on the shoulder.

"We're here! Let's get Tseng inside." She got out of the car while Reno jumped with fright from the rude awakening.

"Hrmph!" He whined and followed her actions.

"Hey, Tseng. We're at my place. You think you can make it up the stairs? Reno and I'll help you." Elena shook him gently.

"Why couldn't you have been that nice to me when you woke me up?" Reno scoffed.

"Oh, shut up you! Help me out!" She pulled Tseng's body from the backseat. Reno stood by the other back door of the car, staring at her. "Over here!" She strained. Reno scuttled to her side and helped her carry Tseng out of the car. They slid his arms around their shoulders, practically dragging him. Tseng did manage to eventually stand and slowly walked with them. Luckily, the medicine was wearing off. Elena had hoped he would be back to normal by tomorrow. The three made their way up the small flight of stairs through the main entrance and to the elevator.

"This one doesn't require a code, does it?" Reno raised an eyebrow.

"No! It's just a press of a button." Elena smiled.

"You had to live on the top floor?" Reno rolled his eyes.

"Of course! It has an amazing view!" Elena said bubbly.

"How much does that cost mommy and daddy?" Reno said sarcastically. Elena glared at him.

"I pay for it myself…" Elena growled. "Asshole." She said under her breath. The elevator slowed to the twenty fifth floor. Reno and Elena drug Tseng to her apartment. On the entire floor there were two rooms, Elena's and another across from her.

'Damn…her place is massive.' Reno sighed. Elena juggled for her keys while she tried to balance Tseng's weight. She shoved the key in, turned the knob and kicked the door open. She flipped on the light switch. Reno gaped at the sight. There were wooden floors, modern light fixtures and artwork, and enormous windows covering the living room wall. The view was amazing. Reno could see the entire city below and even part of the mountains. There was a hall leading to two bedrooms, an office, and a master bath. The kitchen hung by the living room on the left before the hallway, full of state of the art equipment. And to the right of the complex was a bar full of drinks and snacks. The apartment had to cost thousands in rent.

"How can you afford this!?" Reno almost dropped Tseng.

"Easy, I don't waste half my paycheck on pizza and beer." She smiled. "I have a guestroom." Elena began.

"Oh! Thanks babe!" Reno smiled. "That's real nice of you!"

"Not for you!" She stuck her tongue out at Reno. "…for Tseng. You get to sleep on the couch." She said quickly and led the two men down the hall and to the room on the left.

"What!? After everything I've done for you, you put me on the sofa!?" Reno was appalled.

"That's right." Elena said bluntly. They entered the room and gently lay Tseng on the mattress.

"Thank you…both for everything you've done." Tseng murmured.

"Aw…it was nothing." Reno waved a hand.

"It's our job after all." Elena added. "Now, you get some rest and I'll check up on you in the morning." Elena glanced at her watch. "Luckily, I don't work in the morning."

"Psh! I do and I got to sleep on the couch!" Reno said grumpily.

"You know, you could go home to your mess." Elena shoved Reno out the bedroom door and closed it quietly.

"Agh! But that's clear on the other side of the city!" Reno whined again.

"Then don't complain!" Elena shook a finger at him.

" Fine." Reno said angrily. He slid off his jacket and threw it on the leather chair next to the matching sofa. "Now I gotta wear the same clothes to work tomorrow." Reno complained.

"It's never stopped you before." Elena called from the kitchen. She was filling some glasses with water.

"I know, but I wore this outfit to work yesterday too." Reno slid off his shoes. "I change my socks and underwear everyday though." Reno smiled proud of himself.

"Ew…you're so gross." Elena rolled her eyes and handed Reno a glass. "I'd let you borrow one of my suits, but I don't think it'd fit." She smirked.

"Thanks for the offer, but I wouldn't wanna wear one of your smelly suits." Reno laughed.

"Smelly!?" Elena put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah from all the perfume you wear!" Reno plugged his nose. "Who you tryin' to impress anyways!?"

"Whatever…" Elena shook her head. Reno shook the glass and stared at it.

"Got any scotch?" He asked.

"No." She said quickly and grabbed the other two glasses of water. She clicked off the living room light, leaving Reno with a small lamp. She made her way down the hall to Tseng's room. Reno watched as she entered the guest room. He heard some whispering and saw the light go out. A second later Elena came back out to the hall, sipping her water. She closed the door gently and made her way to her bedroom across the way. She glared at Reno.

"Stay…out!" She ordered and then entered her bedroom.

'I'm so glad I don't work tomorrow. I'd hate to have to put up with Reno's smell.' She giggled and slid off her suit.

* * *

The Highwind descended outside of Nibelheim. Cid made sure he pushed the craft as fast as it would go. He was tired too and did not want to sleep at the wheel. He grabbed the intercom microphone and spoke in a tired voice.

"All right everyone we have just landed outside Nibelheim. Time to depart." His voice was calm and cool. In fact it did not even sound like Cid, but a real pilot.

"Hey…at least he didn't yell and curse at us." Yuffie yawned.

"Hurry it up, Damn it!" Cid finalized the order and laughed to himself. Everyone groggily hurried off the plane and into the town. Zack walked to Cloud's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey, you awake?" Zack slid the door open and glanced in the room. Cloud was sitting up in the bed; his clothes and hair were a mess. He brought his mako eyes to Zack.

"…Hi, Zack." He said shyly.

"Hey buddy." Zack smiled and walked in. This was the Cloud he once knew. "You feeling okay?" Zack asked again.

"Um…yeah. Just worn out…and a lil' nauseous." Cloud made a sick face.

"Well, I'll help you. We're outside Nibelheim. They decided it was the best choice since the inn was big enough to fit all of us comfortably." Zack lifted Cloud from the bed, allowing the boy to lean against him. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah." Cloud said quietly. "I'll be alright." He nodded.

"Okay, we're off!" Zack grinned and led Cloud out of the Highwind and into the streets of Nibelheim. Zack stared in disbelief at the town. It still shocked him to see the replications.

"Shinra…I can't believe I worked for them." Zack shook his head.

"Bastards…" Cloud mumbled. This made Zack laugh. He stopped when he saw Tifa outside the inn.

"Hey, Tifa!" Zack smiled at her.

"Hello. There's not quite enough room…" She grinned.

"Oh…well how many can stay?" Zack asked disappointed.

"All but one." She brushed her hair behind an ear.

"I'll just stay in the Highwind." Zack suggested.

"No! no…it's alright." Tifa shook her hands at him. "I talked to the inn keeper about my old house. He said the man that currently lives there is on vacation and won't be back until next weekend." She held her hands behind her back. She continued.

"So…I was thinking I could just stay there!" She tilted her head and giggled.

"You wanna stay at your old house?" Zack looked towards Tifa's old home. "But…isn't it locked?"

"Maybe, but I'll manage to get in. How do you think I snuck in after curfew?" She giggled mischievously.

"Huh…you're crazy!" Zack laughed. Tifa looked at Cloud. She smiled at first and then laughed.

"You must make a nice pillow." She pointed. Cloud was asleep, leaning against Zack. A strand of drool began to drip down his arm.

"Gah! Don't drool!" Zack yelled. Cloud flinched a little but never woke up. "I think I should get him to bed. You be careful, Tifa." Zack patted her on the shoulder and entered the inn.

"I will. Don't worry about me!" Tifa waved and headed down the path to her house. She tried the front door, but it was locked. She went around the back and was a little disappointed to find that it was left unlocked.

"Darn. I was kinda looking forward to climbing the drain pipes." She popped the door open and walked into the dead house.

'It all looks the same. How did Shinra pull this off?' Tifa made her way around the house and up the wooden stairs. She counted.

"One…two…three…four…five." She heard a loud 'squeak' sound. She stopped. "The fifth stair…it still creaks!" She laughed; amazed at the amount of detail Shinra had gone through. She felt tears sting her eyes.

"Too bad they couldn't bring papa back." She turned to her left at the top of the stairs and into her bedroom. All of her stuffed animals sat on her shelves. Her favorite doll sat on the bed on her pillow.

"Mom…she made this for me." Tifa hugged the doll, even though it was a replica. She fell back onto the mattress. She had ignored the emotions the first time she had seen the restored town, but this time it hurt a lot more.

* * *

Aeris slid on the soft bathrobe. It had felt good to take a shower. She had taken everyone's clothes to be washed in the Laundromat in the basement and they all were wandering in robes. Aeris combed her hair in front of the mirror on the small dresser in her room. She could hear the soft thud of rain pelting the window. A low roar of thunder sounded. The room was dimly lit from the small lamp beside the bed. There was a knock on her door. She hurried to the door, her bare feet smacking against the wooden floor. She opened it slowly to find Zack on the other side. His hair was wet, and he too was wearing a white, fluffy robe.

"Thanks for washing my uniform." He said sheepishly.

"Yeah…it's not like I was doing you a favor." She then plugged her nose. "I was doing everyone else a favor by washing your clothes!" She giggled.

"What!? Why, you!" Zack charged at the small woman. He led her to the far corner of the room next to the window. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled, causing Aeris to yelp with excitement. She lowered herself to the floor and cowered against the wall. He snatched her wrist and tugged her upwards, towards him. He grinned at her, an evil look in his eye.

"Now…what to do with you?" He picked her up and carried her around the room. He cradled her in his arms like a child as she kicked her feet.

"Eeei! Put me down, you brute!" She giggled and hit him across the chest.

"You want to be put down?" Zack questioned, looking at the bed. A corner of his mouth rose.

"Uh huh." Aeris nodded and looked around the room nervously.

"On the bed!?" He ran to the bed and threw her onto the mattress. She screamed as she bounced multiple times. Zack leapt over her, straddling her. He brought his face in close to hers. "Now what?" He asked.

"You…are so bad!" She poked him on the nose, treating him like a puppy. He grinned. Aeris face was a bright pink. She knew what he wore under that robe.

'…nothing! He's completely…' She giggled.

"You make me that way." He said seductively.

"Oh goodness!" Aeris turned red. She crawled out from under him. He scooted closer, pecking her on the lips. "Not…_now._" Aeris whispered, giggling like she did the first time she met the dark-haired man.

"Ooohhh why not?" He whined.

"Zaaaack." She drug out his name.

"Oh, alright!" He sat up and folded his arms, not looking at her.

"Remember what mom always said." Aeris shook a finger at him.

"Cover the stump before you hump?" Zack smiled.

"No!!" Aeris laughed. "Besides, your father said that! I mean…you know. There's gotta be commitment…" She said finally.

'She's so confusing. One minute she's melting over Cloud and the next she's talking to me about commitment!' Zack scratched his head.

"I know…" He thought about what she said. He then got serious and held onto Aeris' hand. He stared at the golden bracelets that he had given her so long ago. He was shocked she still wore them. "Aeris…do you remember the day before I left for Nibelheim?"

"How could I forget? I always thought it was the last time I'd ever see you again." Something seemed to click in Aeris' head.

'Oh, what a mess I've gotten into. I hurt Zack. The first man I ever loved.' She bit her lower lip.

"Well…" Zack cleared his throat. His face was getting hot. "That day I told you it'd be my last mission…and when I came back I'd be with you forever." Zack looked away.

"What? What is it that you've been trying to tell me this entire time!? You're harder to interpret than the planet!" Aeris bounced on the bed.

"Aeris." He turned to her and looked her straight in the eye. "That day I had a ring in my pocket. That day, I was going to ask you to marry me. I decided against it 'cause I wanted it to be a happy moment. I wanted to take you away from Midgar, out to see the world, and when the moment was right I was going to ask you." He spoke quickly. Aeris gasped, holding a hand over her mouth.

"I, I…had no idea! I thought that maybe you died, but then I heard nothing of your death and I just figured that you found someone else." She covered her face.

"What!? I'm not that much of an asshole! I would…" He pulled her hands into his. "I would never do a thing like that." Zack stared at her in awe.

"Well…you never know! Sometimes you find a great guy and he turns out nothing like you thought he was." Aeris sniffled.

"You thought…I was a great guy?" Zack questioned.

"Of course! I said I loved you!" Aeris laughed lightly.

"Yeah… but I didn't know I was great!" Zack smiled. "Am I still?" He asked quickly. Aeris stared at him and looked him up and down. She reviewed him; he had a child's expression and was wet, wearing a fuzzy bathrobe. His features were very good looking and mature, but he still had a young appearance through facial expressions. Aeris giggled and hugged him.

"Of course! Of course you are!" She had not felt so relived in a long time. Suddenly, there was a quick knock. Aeris pulled away quickly to see Cloud in the doorway. They had left the door open. Cloud was in a robe as well.

'Oh shit…' Zack thought.

"Hey…jes' checkin' up to see how things were going." Cloud said. He scratched an eyebrow.

"Uh…fine!" Aeris nodded. Zack stood up. Aeris stared at the dark-haired man.

'What's he doing?' Aeris gulped.

"I had the same idea. I'll let you two talk." Zack smiled and walked around Cloud. "I'll see you in the morning." He said to Aeris.

"O,okay." She looked at Zack as he made his way out of the room, leaving her alone with Cloud. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You feeling better?" Aeris asked to break the silence.

"Yeah, the shower helped." He said quietly. "Well…I see you're okay so I'll be off." Cloud turned to leave.

"No! You don't have to." Aeris stood up, tightening the ties on her robe.

"I don't wanna be a bother." Cloud shrugged his shoulders.

"You couldn't bother me." Aeris shuffled her feet. The silence was dreadful. Thunder sounded loudly, the storm was now closer. The rain turned into a downpour.

"Well…thanks for helping me out earlier." Cloud muttered.

"Yeah. No problem. We were worried about you." Aeris said quickly.

"…" Cloud did not reply. The thunder boomed again.

"You must be tired." Aeris suggested.

"Yeah, I think I'll head off to bed." Cloud rubbed his eyes and then began to walk out the door.

"Cloud?" Aeris took a step forward.

"Hmm?" He looked at her quickly.

"I really am glad you're safe. I couldn't stop thinking about you and what I'd do if we never found you." Aeris wrung her hands nervously. This made him smile. He nodded at her and turned again.

"See you at breakfast?" He asked.

"Yeah! Sure thing." Aeris nodded quickly.

"Night." He said as he shut the door behind him.

'Well…that was a little awkward. What was Zack thinking?' Aeris rubbed one of her shoulders. The storm was getting quite loud. She walked to her dresser and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

'Mom…what should I do?' She thought. She ran a hand through her hair.

"Ah!" She yelped and looked around the room, opening all the drawers. "What did I do with it!? Darn it!" She stopped.

"I left it in my coat pocket!" Aeris remembered her materia her mother had given her. When she had gotten undressed for the shower, she placed the tiny orb into her coat pocket to keep it safe.

'So much for that. It's in the laundry now.' Aeris scolded herself. She knew the orb would not be hurt in any way, but she was rarely so far away from it.

'It's alright. It's only in the basement. I can get it in the morning.' Aeris sighed and trotted over to her bed. She clicked the lamp switch and all the light was terminated. As soon as the thunder roared again, the room lit up. She crawled under the covers, wishing she had some pajamas and not just a robe. She debated taking it off and sleeping in the nude when thunder roared again. The vibrations shook the entire building. Her door clicked open, squeaking as it flew open a little bit. Aeris flinched in surprise. She had never heard a storm like this before. The hallway was dark. Aeris looked over at the clock on her stand. There were no glowing numbers. The power was out. She quickly pulled the covers off and made her way to the door. She yawned as she closed it tightly.

"That was weird." She said to herself. She turned around to head back towards the bed but stopped in fear. There was a tall, dark figure standing in front of her window. Thunder sounded and lightning flashed, exposing the intruder's identity. The light showed a hint of silver hair and a dark cloak.

"Oh!" Aeris gasped, covering her mouth. She turned to leave the room but ran into the man instead. She ran into his chest. Aeris frantically looked behind her at the window; he had teleported himself to block her way out. He stepped forward, his silver hair shown in the dark.

"Sephiroth!" She backed away; knocking over the chair by the small dresser she tripped and collapsed to the floor. Sephiroth took long slow strides over to her, his boots thudding lightly against the floor.

"How did you get in here?" Aeris stared in disbelief at the man.

"Easy…I simply walked in." He smiled.

"N, no one saw you?" Aeris stumbled to find words.

"A simple sleep spell took care of everything." He stood over her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her up to him with one arm while he straightened the chair and placed it to the side of the dresser with his other. He grabbed her, pulling her body against his. She looked up at him with wide eyes, her hair in her face.

"What do you want?" Aeris asked quietly.

"You know what I want." He said suspiciously as he brought his face close to hers. She pulled back, away from him. "Hmph." He frowned.

"Actually I can think of many things you would want." Aeris was backed against the wall.

"Hmmm…and I probably want everything you can think of." He strode towards her. "You, for one. I want you."

"Me? Why?" Aeris scooted along the side of the wall. He side stepped, keeping in front of her.

"You're one of the last remaining Cetra. I want you to join me on my journey to the Promised Land. I think I've given you enough time to think it over." He held a hand out to her. She stared at the gloved fingers.

"No." She looked up at his glowing eyes. This answer angered him.

"Where's that gem of yours? The pretty green one that shines brightly when you pray." Sephiroth pinned her against the wall.

"…I lost it, why?" Aeris lied.

"You lost it? No, I don't think so. You see, I've been watching you for the past few days and you've always had it in your hair. You're never far from it." Sephiroth turned away from her and began opening the drawers of the dresser.

"What purpose does it serve you?" Aeris tip toed behind the man.

"It is what's preventing meteor from crashing into the planet." He said dryly. He turned around, wrapping an arm around Aeris' waist. "Nice try." He smirked. Aeris' heart was pounding.

"Please…stop this." Aeris leaned forward, trying to get out of his arms.

"And let traitors run this planet? Ruin it, killing the last of the Ancient race?" His voice sent chills up her spine.

"They aren't bad people." Aeris hissed.

"…Look what they do to you." Sephiroth pulled her robe open, exposing Aeris. She screamed and ducked under his arms. "You have many scars from that professor." Sephiroth seemed amused.

"You hate him because he is the cause of you monstrosity!" Aeris shoved the man. He took one foot back for balance. He looked at her in surprise. She tied her robe. "You're the only monster in this world. You're nothing but a failed experiment, being controlled…pathetic." She spat and then backed away.

"You say such harsh words." He growled. "You will die…either by the hands of a human…or me!" He darted forward, wrapping his hands around her small neck. Aeris shrieked. He tightened his grip and lifted her from the ground, her feet kicking through the air.

"…_no…please…"_ Aeris closed her eyes. Sephiroth spun around, flinging her body against the opposite wall. She crumbled to the floor and curled into a ball, covering her head.

"Not so brave now, are we?" Sephiroth lifted Aeris again. There were tears in her eyes.

"You're not helping yourself by doing things like that. Now there's no way I'd join you…and I'll never give you the materia!" Aeris thanked herself for not going into the basement to retrieve the orb. Sephiroth remained silent. He stared at her. She had a point.

"…Sorry…" He said. This shocked the girl.

"Sorry?" She asked. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" He flinched at her words. There was something different about him.

'His eyes…they don't seem so cold.' Aeris was breathing heavily.

"I…I am…" He let go of Aeris quickly, holding the sides of his head. He stumbled to the floor. "…Sephiroth…I work for Shinra…" He mumbled.

"Jenova…" Aeris whispered. She finally realized something. Sephiroth looked at her, fear in his eyes.

"Jenova?" He questioned.

'Mother?' He scanned his brain. 'Where did she go?' He stood up. He turned to Aeris and grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

"What have I done!?" He asked in a panic. Aeris felt tears in her eyes. His green eyes were so frightened and lost. Aeris lifted a hand to his face.

'This poor man. He has no idea there's a battle inside of him.' She shook her head. Sephiroth screamed.

"What are you doing to me!?" He backed away from her, hands on his head again. A loud screeching noise sounded within his skull. He shuddered a moment and then turned slowly to Aeris. "What did you do?" He asked her, his eyes cold.

"Me?" She started.

"Are you manipulating me!?" He shoved her against the wall.

"No! I, I have no idea what's going on!" She groaned as his grip tightened around her shoulders. He leaned in close.

"No…mother. Not that." He whispered. "No…not yet! Let me have my fun!" He looked to the side. Aeris shook. He then rolled his gaze back to meet Aeris' shining green eyes. He had an evil grin across his face. Sephiroth was gone, taken by selfish desires. He took Aeris' robe and untied it again. She moved quickly but he grabbed both of her wrists in one hand.

"What are you doing?" Aeris asked, afraid of the answer.

"My offer still stands." He smiled as he opened the robe further and ran a hand over her naked body.

"Please…stop!" She yelled. He only shook his head 'no'.

"What keeps you from me? Is it those two boys?" Sephiroth scoffed. "Are they the pathetic ones you care so much about?" He leaned in, moving his body against hers. Aeris made a squeak in her throat.

"Please…" She pleaded.

"What is it that makes them so great!? Is it their weakness… their vulnerability!?" He was very upset. "It seems you're in a tight place." He pressed against her even more. She moved her head to the side.

"Leave…" She whispered.

"Far from it." He hissed into her ear and pressed his cheek against hers. "Can you not choose? Who do you want?" Sephiroth looked Aeris up and down. She turned her attention to the glowing yellow in one of his metal bangles.

"I…I…" She looked up at him. Sephiroth was no longer holding her, but it was now Cloud. "You're trying to confuse me." She said weakly.

"What are you talking about?" Cloud asked her. His blonde bangs hung over his face.

"Sephiroth…please stop this." Aeris mumbled. She felt tired and her head was foggy.

"Sephiroth!? Why…why did you call me that?" Cloud took a few steps back, hurt.

"You're not Cloud!" Aeris screeched. She ran to the front of her bed.

"Aeris, are you alright?" Cloud approached her. His eyes gleamed in the light, they seemed a little different. "Please calm down, everything's okay." He walked up to her and hugged her tightly. Aeris felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Cloud?" She asked. Everything was surreal. He smiled at her and kissed her roughly. Aeris gave in.

'No…this isn't right.' Aeris thought through the kiss. 'Was he in here? Yes…he came in.' Aeris continued her kiss. She moved her hands down to Cloud's waist.

"Hmm…feisty." Cloud chuckled. This startled Aeris.

'No! This isn't Cloud! This is…' Aeris pulled back. Cloud frowned.

"Get out! Get out!!" Aeris stomped her feet. Cloud's image faded away. The transforming figure lurched towards her.

"You…You!" The man grabbed her. It appeared to be Cloud with silver hair and green eyes. "You…have tried my patience long enough!" He finally appeared back to normal.

"Sephiroth! You've tried my patience! Now, get the hell out!" Aeris screamed. Sephiroth held a hand in the air, preparing to hit the girl. She covered her face, turning away. Nothing happened. She heard some footsteps. A moment later thunder rolled, vibrating the building. Aeris heard the door click open again. Everything was silent. She uncovered her face slowly and looked at the door. Everything was still dark and quiet, but Sephiroth was no longer in the room.

'He's gone. That bastard really left.' Aeris ran to the door and closed it tightly and locked it. She turned her back to the door and stared at the room. 'He's not in here…' She never had been so scared in her entire life. Not even when she was placed on the operating table in Hojo's lab. She did not think she could sleep after everything.

"Ah!" She screamed as there was a knock at her door.

"Aeris!? Aeris!? Are you alright!?" Zack's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Zack!?" Aeris turned towards the door. She did not dare open it.

"Aeris, let me in! Are you okay!?" He sounded scared.

"Um…yeah. Why?" Aeris fiddled with her hands, her heart pounding.

"I heard you scream. It sounded like you were talking to someone. Are you sure you're alright?" Zack asked again. The door opened a crack. Aeris looked through to find Zack in the hall. He rushed over to the door and pushed it open, hugging her.

"Zack?" Aeris asked quietly.

"I thought something happened. I woke up and all the electricity was out. I felt strange and heard you scream. I thought that maybe…something weird was going on." Zack took a deep breath.

"I'm okay." Aeris felt tears sting her eyes. "Oh, Zack!" She leaped onto him, hugging him tightly. She felt him kiss her hair.

"Everything's alright…everything's going to be alright." He held her tightly and then lifted her, taking her to her bed. Aeris looked up at him, he kissed her quickly. Zack laid the small woman on the mattress and crawled over her. Their passion was heated and became more intense by the minute. She wrapped her legs around him as he brought himself closer to her. Aeris slid her hands down her chest and to his pants, undoing the buttons. She had trouble with them at first. He looked down at her hands.

'Damn buttons…buttons…' Aeris thought. She felt her heart beating faster. 'Buttons!? He…Zack's clothes are in the basement…and his…' Aeris looked up at Zack's face. His green eyes looked down at her.

"Ah!!" Aeris screamed as loud as she could as the door to her bedroom flew shut. Zack pinned her to the bed.

"Why do you scream at me?" Zack chuckled. He leaned in close. "You really know how to ruin a moment, don't you?" Sephiroth's voice called from Zack's throat.

"No! You're not Zack!" Aeris struggled to be freed.

"Oh? Am I not?" Zack brought his lips against hers and spoke. "Who do you want me to be? I can be anyone you desire." He whispered.

"No…" Aeris turned her head from side to side. She began to cry.

"Oh, don't cry. Everything will be fine…I promise." Sephiroth's voice chuckled.

"Zack…" Aeris shook. "Zack…help." She sobbed.

"So you do want me." Zack leaned down.

"No, Sephiroth!" Aeris put a hand to his face. Zack quickly transformed into Sephiroth.

"Make up your mind!" He chuckled. Sephiroth pinned Aeris down with his knees. He pulled off his gloves and laid them on the pillow next to Aeris' head. He then reached down and began undoing the straps to his cloak. Aeris looked at his bangle. The confuse materia was no longer glowing. His other metal bangle, however, was.

"Now…what?" Aeris looked at the other yellow glow.

"Manipulate…" Sephiroth chuckled.

"No!" Aeris squirmed from under him. Sephiroth lay on top of her, keeping her still.

"Now, wait." He said to her. "You like the gentle, kind man. That's what keeps you from me, isn't it? You don't think I'm a gentle person!" He ran an icy hand down her neck and over the rest of her torso.

"S-Sephiroth." Aeris sniffled.

"Shhh…I can be gentle." He whispered. Sephiroth brought his lips to hers, kissing her softly on the lips. "How was that?" He asked, amused.

"Please…I beg you. Leave me alone. You don't need me. Why would you need me?" Aeris whispered.

"You know…I didn't think about it until I saw you naked." He examined her. "We can re-create the Ancient race."

"Oh…my…" Aeris felt as though she were going to faint.

"But…then I would have to put up with you, nagging and complaining." Sephiroth chuckled. "Maybe I'll just have some fun and see how you are." He smiled at her.

"You're sick." Aeris hissed.

"A test drive…" Sephiroth chuckled again. He sat up and undid his jacket. He noticed the bangles on his arms.

'Can't take off the bangles…' He frowned. He undid the rest of his clothing, throwing it to the floor. Aeris watched his process. She squirmed. He sat on the edge of the bed. She knew that she could try to run but he would catch her instantly. There was no escape. Sephiroth, with his cloak still one laid on top of the girl, the glowing from the orb shown brightly.

"Don't you dare do it." Aeris clenched her teeth. Her robe was removed and thrown to the floor. The silver haired man kissed her and whispered in her ear.

"Who do you want?" He asked. Aeris felt her head fog over.

"Cloud…" Aeris said mindlessly.

"Is that who you want?" Sephiroth ran a cold hand down her stomach.

"…Zack…" Aeris began to cry again. "Zack…please…" Aeris wanted to die.

"Who do you really want?" Sephiroth positioned himself. He waited for her answer.

"…Zz…Ss…" Aeris felt like she was unconscious.

"Yes??" Sephiroth brought his face to hers. "I can be gentle." The yellow glow lit up the entire room. Sephiroth was strong; all of his materia was to the max level.

"…Se…" Aeris' eyes glossed over.

"Who do you _really _want?" Sephiroth whispered in her ear.

"S, S, Sephiroth…" Aeris had fallen under his spell.

"That's my girl." Sephiroth smiled, he was glad he would get to have his way with the Ancient. The thunder roared in the distance and the rain pelted the glass on the window pane.

* * *

Tifa slept in the dark bedroom. The storm had been keeping her up. It was so loud and frightening.

'Something isn't right.' Tifa felt a chill down her spine. A moment later the house shook and a noise sounded from downstairs. Tifa stood up quickly; she felt the hairs on her neck stand up. All was silent she heard nothing.

'Maybe it was the wind.' Tifa took quick breaths. A second later there was a loud 'squeak' from the fifth stair. This sent Tifa into a panic as loud footsteps followed. She froze, not knowing what to do. The footsteps reached the top and a man turned the corner.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked. "Oh! Gawd! What are you doing!?"

"I came to see you." Cloud walked up to Tifa and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her. Tifa gave in a moment and then stepped back.

"What's going on?" Tifa asked.

"Nothing…" Cloud reached for her again, kissing her lustily.

"Stop it!" Tifa backed away.

"What the &, Tifa!? What is your problem!? I thought you loved me!" Cloud threw a porcelain doll from the shelf. Tifa was scared. She had never seen him like this. She stared at Cloud. He walked up to her again. "Please Tifa…I'm lonely and I need you." He pulled at her robe. She had done her own laundry at home.

"No! Cloud, Leave me alone!" Tifa felt tears in her eyes.

"&! Like Vincent will be able to give you anything!" Cloud hissed. He glared at Tifa.

"What…did you say?" Tifa clenched her fists. She stared into his green eyes. She gasped when she saw them.

"You heard me, slut! He won't ever love you or care for you! You're not his type, whore! Why do you think he rejects you!?" Cloud slapped Tifa in the face. She yelped and fell onto the floor.

"…C,Cloud…" Tifa sobbed.

"Whatever, Bitch. Leave me the # alone!" Cloud turned and ran out of the house. Tifa waited for the door to be slammed and cried.

'You…you are not Cloud.'

* * *

Sephiroth walked to the Shinra Mansion. The rain on his leather coat thudded and the lightening lit up his sinister features.

'Two girl's hearts broken.' He chuckled. 'So much fun! I'll have to do this again another time. Pay that Tifa another visit…' Sephiroth was very amused with himself.

* * *

Aeris slept in late the next morning. She felt like she had not slept at all through the night. She tossed to her side and slowly opened her eyes. The sunlight flooded into the room. She blinked a few times and sat up, stretching and yawning.

"What time is it?" She looked at the alarm clock next to her bed. It was flashing twelve-o-clock. "Oh…that's right the power went out last…night…" Aeris gasped and felt goose bumps attack her body.

"Oh…my!" She leapt from the bed in a hurry and looked down at herself. She was wearing her robe tightly. She turned her attention to the chair by the dresser. It wasn't at the side of the dresser, but in the center where it should be. Aeris sighed with relief. She looked at the door to find it locked. She took a deep breath. "Locked…you can only lock it if you're in the room…and then you're stuck!" Aeris laughed with relief. She went to the dresser and looked at her reflection.

"You have the strangest dreams!" Aeris combed her hair. She still felt like something was wrong. "He was still here. Because I locked the door after he was…Cloud." Aeris shuddered.

"But he never came back, cause I locked the door and it is still locked. And the chair was here…wait…" Aeris thought about it. He had place the chair to the side of the dresser the first time he was in. She never moved it back.

'He's playing mind games again!' Aeris stopped combing her hair and screamed. The reflection in the mirror brought her view to her pillow. There were two black gloves lying on the pillow. Aeris stood and ran to the bed, picking up the gloves. The woman stared at the dark leather and stumbled to the floor, crying.

"Oh my! He did it! He really did do it!" Aeris wailed loudly. "You bastard!!" She screamed. She heard footsteps running up the stairs and down the hall. She screamed even louder.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Aeris!? What is your problem!?" She screamed into the floor.

'I hate you…I hate you!' Aeris repeated this thought in her head. It was meant for both Sephiroth and herself. There was knocking at the door.

"Aeris!? Aeris!?" Zack's voice. "Aeris, are you alright!?" He sounded the same way Sephiroth impersonated him last night. This made her cry even harder.

"What's wrong!? Is she alright?" Tifa's voice sounded. "Aeris!? AERIS!!" Tifa sounded like she was crying now.

"Aeris…please open the door." Zack called out, more calm.

"He did it!? He did it didn't he!?" Tifa cried, turning the knob.

"He did it?" Zack turned his attention to Tifa.

"Aeris, please…We need to talk!" Tifa pushed against the door, cracking it around the handle.

'He did it?' Aeris stood up quickly and opened the door. Zack pushed in and hugged Aeris. She cried desperately. Tifa had tears in her eyes too.

"I…called for you. You…weren't there…No one…could hear me." Aeris cried.

"Please…what's wrong?" Zack hugged Aeris tighter than he ever had before. Her words had hurt him even though he had no idea what was going on. All he wanted to do at that moment was protect her and keep her from this sadness. She wrapped her small hands around him, not wanting to be let go. She looked at Tifa.

"He did it…" Aeris muttered. Tifa joined the two and hugged Aeris as well. The rest of the group was stampeding up the stairs. Cloud was in the lead.

* * *

Okay! I got to end it there for tonight! This chapter is soooo long! I'm sorry, it coulda been two shorter chapters but I wanted everything in one. Anyways…wanted to have a conflict chapter. Came up with this idea. I know it's awful, but I wanted everyone to gasp! I'm kinda embarrassed but at least it wasn't all lemony. Hopefully I can continue soon for the next chapter. Thanks for the read and sorry if anything was offending at all. I didn't want to get into any… 'details'. Ahem. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! Man ive been having trouble loading this chapter. The site was doin something weird. Oh well. Sorry about the wait! -annubis


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

Hello all

Hello all! Wanted to post another chapter before I went home for the 4 of July to blow things up! Hee hee! Once again, thanks to all the readers and those of you who review. I've noticed I've been getting reviews from new people! Thanks to you! I love hearing from new readers as well! I hope I can continue to satisfy your tastes in the future chapters. Wow! I'm onto chapter 20 already! I had no idea I was gonna make this story so long. I just keep finding more and more things to add and write about! I hope no one has lost interest. : ) well I'll stop blabbering and get on with the story! -Annubis

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII, Squaresoft does.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Zack held onto Aeris tightly. He felt crushed that something terrible had happened to her. He whispered in her ear repeating his words to her.

"Aeris…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Everything will be alright now. Everything will be alright." He wanted to apologize for not being able to help her last night, even though he still did not know what had happened. She sniffed, now calming herself.

"What!? What happened!?" Cloud stopped at the top of the stairs. He saw how Zack held onto Aeris tightly. Tifa walked towards the group.

"It's alright. No body panic. She's fine." Tifa looked back at her friend. "I'm going to have a talk with her…privately."

"Privately?" Aeris looked up.

"Yes. I think everyone being here right now will only make things more complicated." Tifa walked to Aeris and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me everything and when you are ready we will tell everyone what had happened." Aeris nodded her head. She understood what Tifa meant. Zack stared at the two girls.

"I gotta leave too?" He asked. He bit his lower lip as Aeris nodded her head.

"Don't worry. You'll hear the story soon enough." Tifa smiled and led Zack out the door. The rest of the group was standing in the hall, their mouths gaping. No one had a clue as to what was going on. They all had been enjoying their breakfast and having friendly conversation. Someone mentioned Aeris and they all thought that she had slept in late. Tifa and Zack had been filling their plates with food when they heard the terrible cry from upstairs. They were the first to leave. The rest of the group listened and later hurried when they heard more yelling and Tifa crying.

"You guys go finish your breakfast, we won't be long." Tifa grinned and shut the door quickly and locked it. Cloud stood by Zack's side as everyone went back downstairs.

"What's going on?" Cloud asked.

"I…have no idea." Zack frowned. He took a deep breath and lowered his head. Cloud stared at his dark haired friend.

'He was dead…Zack…He was shot. He was the only friend I ever had, and I left him to die. I was too weak to do anything, and he helped me. If it was not for him, I would be dead. He dragged my worthless body all over the country. If I did not have to rely on him so much, he would have made it to Midgar. He probably would have made it back to his girl…' Cloud stopped his thoughts. He remembered the past memories of Zack proudly telling him about the girl he had been dating. Cloud never knew her name. Now everything made sense.

"Aeris…" Cloud whispered.

"Huh?" Zack looked down at the blonde haired boy.

"You…love Aeris. She was your girl. You told me all about her." Cloud grabbed the sides of his head.

"…Uh…yeah." Zack scratched his head. "I did tell you about her, didn't I?"

"And your plans to become a mercenary." Cloud smacked his forehead. "Damn it! I was trying to live your life!" Cloud turned to Zack.

"You…what?"

"I was living in your dreams. I…after you died…I thought I was you…I don't know what happened. I met Aeris and my life felt pieced together like it should have been." Cloud headed down the stairs. Zack quickly followed behind.

"Cloud…You…" Zack did not know what to say. He was lost for words. "Do you remember anything that happened after the incident at the City of the Ancients?" This question made Cloud stop. He looked back up at Zack, his eyes were blank.

"…No." Cloud frowned. "Why…why can't I remember anything!?" He clenched his fists.

"I stabbed you. Then I got injured. We all were at Aeris' house." Zack tried to trigger something in Cloud's memory.

"You were covered in blood. I was…confused as to how the hell you came back." Cloud pieced everything back together. He felt his mentality coming back, he no longer felt like the child he once was. "No one knew how you came back. No one could give any answers. I…felt threatened." His eyes grew cold.

"Threatened?" Zack took a step back. Cloud did not meet his eyes.

"Yeah. I don't know why, but I felt like you were trying to take everything away from me." Cloud turned and continued down the stairs.

"I…I was taking away from you?" Zack covered his mouth. He did not know how to take that statement. He commented to Cloud quickly. "That's funny. I felt the same way about you." Zack straightened himself.

"Really!?" Cloud turned to him quickly; an angry look crossed his features. "You should be dead! What the hell more can a dead person lose!?" Cloud scoffed and walked out of the hotel.

"I'm still alive you worthless piece of…" Zack stomped down the stairs, following Cloud outside.

* * *

Aeris and Tifa sat on the bed next to each other. Everything was silent at first. Aeris did not know how to begin. Tifa sensed her discomfort.

"Aeris…why don't you tell me what happened last night. You know you can tell my anything. Whatever you don't want the others to know, we don't have to mention." Tifa's voice was comforting and gentle. It did help relax Aeris.

"Well…at first I thought it was all a messed up dream, but then I noticed it wasn't and that everything did happen." Aeris pulled out two leather gloves from her robe pocket. Tifa gawked at the leather, holding her breath.

"Oh, no! He was here!" Tifa covered her face. "That bastard!"

"Tifa, when you were in the hall you said 'He did it'." Aeris squeezed the gloves. "H-how did you know?" Aeris stared at Tifa. She noticed her face turn red.

"Well…actually last night I had a visitor as well." The brown eyed girl sighed.

"Sephiroth!? No! He didn't touch you did he!?" Aeris felt the sting of tears in her eyes again. She did not want Tifa to go through the same thing.

"He…he snuck in last night and posed as Cloud." Tifa said slowly. She felt a lump in her throat. "I could tell that it wasn't Cloud. He was so fierce and cold. I at first thought that Cloud had gone insane and then I noticed his eyes. They were a bright green." Tifa shifted her weight and sat with her right leg curled under her body.

"Did…did he do anything to you?" Aeris stammered.

"He kissed me and then said some awful things. I protested and then he slapped me across the face and left." Tifa rubbed her cheek. "I cried at first. I was hurt and it was not until this morning I concluded that there was no way it could have been Cloud." Tifa shook her head and smiled.

"Cloud would never do a thing like that. At least from what I have seen from him. I can't imagine him ever hitting anyone close to him." Aeris sniffled. Her face was red.

"Sounds like Sephiroth is playing with us. I think he wants to make us all uncomfortable and ruin our trust. He's just a bastard!" Tifa grit her teeth and popped her knuckles. She was so angry.

"He likes mind games. It's all fun for him. And now…I am afraid that he may be anywhere. He said he had been watching us for days now." Aeris stretched. She was feeling a lot better.

"What!? But…I thought he was hiding in the Northern Crater! Why would he come out here just to mess with our heads?" Tifa rubbed her eyes.

"He…he said he wanted me to join him." Aeris said quietly.

"He came here for you?" Tifa leaned forward, looking at Aeris.

"Yup…he wants me to help him destroy this world and everyone. He tried to force me, but I resisted. At first he was violent." Aeris shivered. Tifa put an arm around her shoulder.

"What did he do, Aeris?" Tifa asked with concern.

"He choked me and threw me across the room, cornered me against the wall. The next thing I know, I see a yellow glow." She stopped to take a breath.

"A yellow glow?" Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…Confuse and Manipulate materia." Aeris said. This sent Tifa's mouth open and her eyes wide.

"He didn't!!" Tifa covered her face again. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders.

"H,h,he…opened my robe. And then he tried to confuse me." Aeris continued. Tifa shook her head from side to side, not wanting to hear the terrible news. "Suddenly Cloud was in the room. He was forceful, kissing me, and then I realized it wasn't Cloud but really Sephiroth."

"No…" Tifa muttered. Aeris continued.

"I told him to leave. He left and then I locked the door. A minute later Zack was knocking, wanting me to let him in. I let him in and things got…heated up." Aeris wrung her hands. "Once again…it was Sephiroth posing. He had me on the bed by this time. Now he was manipulating me. He…got me to…no longer resist." Aeris stopped.

"No…no…no." Tifa wanted to cry. She could not imagine how awful and frightening the event could have been.

"Then he had his way with me. He laughed…his eyes stared at me. He pulled off my robe. I…don't remember the rest." Aeris turned away from Tifa.

"Aeris…there was nothing you could have done. Absolutely nothing." Tifa reassured her friend.

"I feel horrible. I feel so low and like…him." Aeris wrapped her arms around herself.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't stop him." Tifa hugged Aeris. "I'm so glad he did not kill you! If you resisted too much…things could have ended a lot worse than they did."

"But…I…there was nothing I could do! I did not want him to win but I couldn't help it. I gave up. I let him use me…" Aeris sniffled and held onto Tifa. "Please…don't let him get me, Tifa." These words felt like a stab to her heart.

"Did no one hear anything?" Tifa asked, choked up.

"No…Sephiroth put a spell on everyone to keep them asleep." Aeris let go of Tifa.

"That…Bastard! I'll tear him apart!" Tifa stood up. She looked down at Aeris. "He will never touch you again! Not if I can help it!" Aeris followed Tifa.

"We should hurry. I don't want to keep everyone waiting." Aeris made her way to the door. "I'm just glad he didn't find my materia. He was here to steal it and I left it in my clothes." Aeris smiled.

"Oh…What luck." Tifa shook her head. "I guess that is one thing to look on the Brightside."

"I suppose. It is slowing meteor down. If Sephiroth got a hold of it, the planet would already be destroyed." Aeris opened the door. She and Tifa walked down the stairs to eat some breakfast. There was a lot of noise coming from outside.

"What's going on?" Tifa ran outside. Aeris looked through the window.

"Oh! Stop it!!" She ran out the door as well.

* * *

"What the hell is your problem!?" Zack shoved Cloud against the large well in the center of the town.

"My problem!?" Cloud shoved back. "Don't you ever &# touch me again!"

"I'll #& do whatever the hell I please, you pathetic #!" Zack grabbed Cloud's hair. Cloud screamed and punched Zack in the stomach. "Gah!"

"Some SOLDIER! What!? Am I even too much for you!? How the hell do you plan on defeating Sephiroth!? He already beat you once!" Cloud lurched forward, tackling Zack.

"And you think you can stop him!" Zack picked Cloud up. Cloud swung his feet in the air, trying to get free from Zack's hold. "You weren't even in SOLDIER! You were nothing but a child, hiding under a helmet!" Zack spun, throwing Cloud onto the ground. Cloud rolled numerous times and got back to his feet.

"I didn't allow myself to be killed now did I!?" Cloud dove into Zack again. Zack held onto Cloud.

"I…I…" Zack frowned. 'I died…for you.' He felt tears form in his eyes. "You selfish bastard!" Zack pushed downwards on Cloud's back. The young man's knees gave out and he collapsed to the dirt.

"Selfish? You're the one who came back, expecting everything to be the same just for you. It's been five years!!" Cloud got on all fours. He was breathing hard.

"You're the one stealing my life! Like you did not have one of your own!" Zack grabbed Cloud be the collar. He pulled his fist back, preparing to hit Cloud across the face.

'Don't do it…you'll kill him.' Zack hesitated.

"Oh! Stop it!!" A voice called from the hotel.

"You boys really are getting on my nerves!" Tifa stomped over to the fight and squeezed in between the boys. She pushed her arms out, shoving both of them and holding them outwards. "I have sensed this tension between you for a long time!" Tifa scolded them.

"Zack! What is the meaning of this!?" Aeris smacked him on the backside of his head.

"Ow! He started it!" Zack turned away and walked off.

"# you!" Cloud yelled. Tifa smacked him, following Aeris' actions. Zack just waved at him.

"Why don't you grow up?" Zack muttered.

"Both of you…inside! Now!!" Tifa pulled on Cloud. "Aeris will you get him?"

"Already there." Aeris tugged on Zack's shoulder. "What is the matter with you!?"

"I…he…" Zack sighed and walked into the inn. "You wouldn't understand." Aeris watched him walk indoors.

"I wish you boys would open up to me and let me know what is going on." She whispered and followed Zack inside.

* * *

"Damn…I slept like shit last night." Reno complained.

"You do look like shit…" Rude muttered.

"Heh heh…very funny!" Reno slapped Rude on the shoulder.

"Smell like it too." Rude added.

"Alright! That's enough! I couldn't help that!" Reno folded his arms. He and Rude were strolling through the halls of Shinra Co. Reno had been alert all morning, expecting to be ambushed after each turn.

"Is it so hard to remember to change your uniform?" Rude muttered. He turned to his right instead of the left.

"Where ya goin'? We gotta meet up with the president." Reno pointed in the opposite direction.

"Not with you looking like that. Come on, I'm taking you to the apartment to get some fresh clothes." Rude pulled out his car keys. "Besides, I left my cell phone at my apartment and need to pick it up."

"Do we have time?" Reno looked at his watch.

"We have plenty of time." Rude led Reno out to the parking garage.

"Nice wheels…" Reno scoffed. He stared at the leather interior and shiny black exterior and chrome metal. "You and Elena have got to be getting paid twice as much as me." Reno sat in the smooth passenger seat.

"No…we just don't spend over half our paychecks on pizza and beer." Rude started the engine and pulled out of the garage.

"Why does everyone say that!? Does it really make that much of a difference?" Reno sighed.

"You'd be surprised." Rude chuckled. The dark luxury car sped through the city towards Reno and Rude's apartment complex. Reno lived on the first floor and Rude occupied the top floor. Reno had been in Rude's apartment a couple of times, but never paid attention to how big it actually was. He had only been in the kitchen and the living room. He knew it followed a long hall and that there was more behind the door at the end.

"So…how big is your apartment?" Reno asked curiously. Rude looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Rude asked.

"Jes curious. You've been in my apartment many times. Is mine as big as yours?" Reno rubbed his chin.

"Hmm…" Rude thought long and hard about the question. "Well from what I have seen mine has got to be at least twice as big as yours."

"What!?" Reno threw up his arms.

"Yeah…got a good deal. But it's not as big as Elena's place." Rude said quickly.

"…Wait! How did you know how big her place was!?" Reno poked Rude on the shoulder. Rude cleared his throat.

"Well…I…uh…" Rude turned pink in the face.

"Aw!! You dog!" Reno chuckled.

"What? It's not what you think. We were talking one day…about recipes. And she was having a…party at her place…" Rude spit fragments out rather quickly.

"Recipes!?" Reno laughed.

"I…happen to like to cook. I…did go to culinary school for a while before I became a Turk." Rude stared at the stop light in front of him.

"You wanted to be a chef!? I don't believe it!" Reno leaned back in his seat. "Well…what the hell kind of party was she having?"

"Uh…well…er, it was a pampered chef party." Rude began to sweat.

"WHAT!!" Reno cackled.

"I was interested in learning new recipes and wanted to get some new…cooking supplies." Rude looked out his side window, Reno's laughter was loud and embarrassing to him. "Shut up…" He said quickly. This made Reno laugh even harder.

"Well…you did have me worried. I thought that you and Elena had some kind of fling." Reno looked at Rude seriously. "But I'm glad to hear that you were a real gentleman and were actually at a ….pampered chef party!!" His hooting continued.

'Why did I tell him that?' Rude shook his head.

"Get out. Let's get our stuff." Rude parked the car and got out quickly. Reno followed and stumbled up the stairs, he still laughed quietly. Rude pressed on the elevator's button and waited for the doors to open as Reno continued laughing and tried to unlock his door.

"Shut up." Rude said quickly and entered the elevator. Reno smiled and pushed the door to his apartment open. He flicked on the light and looked at his mess.

'Man…I know it's been a while since I cleaned but I don't remember trashing the place.' Reno walked over the trash and flipped over chairs. 'This isn't right.' He thought. He rushed into his bedroom and grabbed a fresh suit from the closet. Reno changed rather quickly. He noticed a gentle breeze and found his windows were broken.

"Shit!" He shoved on his clean pants. "I knew something wasn't right!" He was almost out the door when he heard his cell phone ring. Reno answered it quickly.

"Rude! Yeah…you're place too!? We gotta get to Elena's! I'll explain on the way there!" Reno rushed out the door, carrying his jacket and tie. His shirt was still unbuttoned. He met Rude outside the apartment. Both men sprinted for the car.

"So, why would our place be broken into?" Rude asked quickly as he sped off to the opposite side of the city.

"Alright…I was gonna wait to tell you but I guess it's too late now. Yesterday I was making my rounds and I noticed something strange in Hojo's lab. So I went in…" Reno had difficulties sliding on his jacket.

"You went into his lab!? You know that can get your ass fired!" Rude groaned.

"Well! I wasn't finished! I went in and guess who was sitting on the operating table!" Reno slid on his tie and began tying the knot. Rude looked at him, his mouth open.

"Who?" He asked nervously.

"Tseng. Our boss! Tseng was lying on that operating table, waiting to be experimented on! I don't know how the hell it happened but Hojo found a way to bring him back to life!" Reno buttoned his shirt.

"WHAT!?" The car swerved slightly.

"I know it's a lot to take in but you gotta believe me. So I try to get him set free and Hojo comes back in and wheels him to the special elevator that goes to this weird sub-basement level underneath the entire corporation." Reno tried his best to explain the situation. "So we got locked down there because we didn't have the access code. Tseng was paralyzed and could barely move and talk. A minute later Elena shows up! She figured out the code, freaked out about Tseng, and then Hojo sent some weird soldiers that he created down there to stop us!" Reno continued. He pulled out his cell phone.

"But…how…? Why?" Rude tried to make sense of Reno's story.

"So we get in the elevator and manage to escape. Then we go to Elena's place to hide Tseng since she had a guest room. That's why I had to wear the nasty suit again. I stayed at her place on the couch last night. I bet Hojo is looking for Tseng!" Reno dialed on the phone. "I'm callin' her!" He selected speaker phone. The phone rang loudly in the silent car.

"Is she gonna answer?" Rude looked down at the phone.

"She better!" Reno bounced impatiently in his seat as the phone continued ringing.

"_Hello?"_ Elena's voice sounded.

"Elena! You and Tseng need to get out of there immediately!" Reno shouted.

_"What!? What are you talking about!?"_ Elena sounded nervous.

"Just get him out of there Elena!" Rude yelled.

_"Rude is that you? Guys, what's going on!?" _The noise of Elena running through the apartment was heard.

"Get Tseng out of there! Hojo is trying…" Reno stopped and listened. The sound of glass breaking and Elena's scream sounded loudly.

"ELENA!!" Rude and Reno both yelled. Soon there were gunshots, both sounded like automatic fire and others sounded like Elena's Dessert Eagle. Then there was static and the phone lost the call.

"Damn it! Step on it, Rude!" Reno shouted.

* * *

AVALANCHE boarded the Highwind. They had to finish their mission of getting the Huge Materia. Everyone parted ways and stood in the cabin. Cloud looked out the window as Cid started the plane.

"Right now we're currently busy keeping Shinra from retrieving the Huge Materia. I have heard of an underwater reactor off of the Junon harbor." Cait Sith informed the group. "Shall we head there next?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Cid pushed the levers on the panel and the plane took off towards the next destination. The group separated and headed for different parts of the plane. Zack went down the stairs towards the chocobo stable.

'Haven't seen Hector in a while. I bet he's depressed.' Zack smiled and entered the stable. There was a big golden ball curled up on the hay covered floor.

"Hey there, big guy!" Zack said.

"Wark! WARK!! WARK!!" Hector leaped from the corner of his stable and waddled towards Zack.

"I didn't forget ya'. Don't worry." Zack smiled and pet the bird on its nose. The chocobo cooed quietly. "So sweet, aren't you? You're nothing but a big baby."

"He is a cutie." A voice sounded. Hector craned his neck to see who else was in the room.

"Oh…yeah." Zack smiled. Aeris walked up to the stable and patted the bird on the side.

"Where did you find him?" She asked.

"In the Junon area. I was about to fall a few hundred feet and this guy here, helped me out." Zack chuckled and hugged the bird. He loved animals.

"Really!? Wow, you're some chocobo!" Aeris giggled. The bird warked quietly.

"I left him in Junon and he followed me all the way to the other continent!" Zack shook his head. "Poor guy was so tired."

"He must really love you. I can see why." Aeris stared at the bird's brilliantly colored eyes. Zack turned towards her.

'The bird has gentle eyes. Just like his owner.' Aeris smiled and noticed Zack was staring at her.

"Why?" He asked. The question surprised her.

"Um, well. You're a caring, sweet, and gentle person. You are a perfect match for that bird." Aeris giggled as Hector poked at her jacket with his beak.

"Only for the bird?" Zack looked at Hector. The bird warked and hit his head against Zack's forehead like a cat would do.

"Well…I couldn't let the bird take all of your love." Aeris rubbed an arm.

"Oh? So I gotta share it with you?" Zack folded his arms. "An' what if I don't want to?" He pouted.

"Hey! Fine! Don't share it with me!" Aeris ran away towards a small dorm.

"Wait! I was jes' kiddin'!" Zack ran after her. This made the chocobo wark sadly. Zack turned around and hugged the bird. "I gotta get to her. She's important to me, like you!" He smiled. The bird chirped and nudged him in the chest. Zack continued after Aeris. He heard one of the doors close.

"Aeris?" Zack asked and knocked on the door.

"No…I don't want any!" Aeris' small voice sounded.

"Aww…but I wanted to share!" Zack leaned against the door. It swung open quickly and he fell forward. He heard Aeris yelp, he had knocked her over. Zack reached forward and pulled her upwards towards him.

'This time I'll close the door.' He smiled and kicked the door shut.

"You brute!" Aeris smirked.

"I know." He said simply and lifted Aeris and carried her towards the bed. He laid her gently on the mattress and crawled over her. She felt her face get warm. Her heart fluttered. "Now…where did we leave off?" Zack reflected on the other night and how close he and Aeris were.

"I…don't remember." Aeris laughed nervously.

"You alright?" Zack asked. He sat up. "Hey…what happened last night?"

"…" Aeris rolled over onto her side.

"Please…tell me." Zack pleaded.

"Tifa is upstairs, explaining the problem with everyone else. I told her I wanted to speak to you alone." Aeris took in a deep breath.

"Well…don't leave me out." Zack pulled on her shoulder, rolling her towards him. Aeris sat up quickly.

"Okay. Last night…" Aeris began. Zack sat next to her and put an arm around her waist. "You have to let me finish this alright? I'm gonna say it quickly." Aeris said.

"Okay. I won't interrupt." Zack nodded. Aeris waited another minute and then began.

"Last night I had a visitor. He came into my room and started some trouble." Aeris began. Zack immediately got serious.

'Who was it? It better of not been Cloud!' Zack clenched his fists.

"Um…it was…" Aeris waited. The silence was intolerable. "…Sephiroth."

"WHAT!?" Zack stood up quickly and then kneeled on the floor and held onto Aeris' shoulders.

"Please…let me finish. He wanted me to join his side and help him out. I refused and things got out of hand. He became violent and then started using Confuse materia." Aeris continued as Zack stared at her in disbelief. "He posed as Cloud first. It was so hard to tell the difference between the reality and what he was putting in my head. I finally realized it was Sephiroth and not Cloud and I told him to leave. He did. Next there was a knock at the door, and it was you." Aeris stopped.

"Me?" Zack asked. He did not know what to do. He was furious and hurt at the same time.

'Why didn't I detect anything? I never knew!' Zack wanted to tear Sephiroth apart.

"I thought it was you and opened the door. You….Sephiroth…sounded just like you. He said things that you would say and acted like you. He got me to the bed and cornered me. I thought it was you and then realized that you were wearing clothing and not that bath robe!" Aeris began to cry. Zack almost had an outburst but held it in. "He pressed me against the mattress and then began using Manipulate materia."

'Damn it! I'm gonna kill him!' Zack felt some blood drip down his hands. He didn't look down at his new wounds he created from digging his nails into the palms of his hand.

"He…took off his gloves and laid them next to my pillow. Then he took off…" Aeris couldn't say it in detail. "And then my robe…then…" She sobbed. Zack stood up and looked down at the girl.

"…he had his way with me." Aeris held onto herself, crying. Zack turned away, pulling on his hair. He took deep breaths, slow and heavy. Aeris felt into her coat pocket and pulled out Sephiroth's gloves.

"I thought it was all a dream but in the morning I found his gloves on my pillow still." She stared at them. Zack turned quickly to look at them. The small leather clothing was like a disease. He walked up to Aeris and pulled them from her hands. Zack threw them across the room and hugged the girl. She lost all composure.

"I…I called for you. I was hoping that maybe the sleep spell he put on everyone would have worn off by then but it didn't." She cried. The words cut Zack's heart.

"I'm sorry. So sorry!" He held onto her as she shook. "Please…I…" Zack felt tears of anger and sadness in his eyes.

"There's nothing you could have done. Nothing anyone could've done." Aeris took shaky breathes.

"I promise…nothing like that will ever happen again. NEVER!" Zack snarled.

"Please…help me." Aeris squeaked. Zack pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. He lowered his head. He imagined those same words coming from her lips as Sephiroth manipulated her. He held onto her tighter, never wanting to let go. His black hair touched her brown.

"Zack..." Aeris whispered. He pulled away and kissed her gently on the cheek. He wiped her tears away and then kissed her again on the lips. The two stood up, holding onto each other.

"I promise I will always be there for you. I'd die if anything ever happened to you." Zack whispered.

"I…" Aeris dug her face into the side of Zack's neck, she stood on her tiptoes. "…Love you." Zack never imagined that those words would hurt. He took in a staggered breath.

"I love you, Aeris." He held onto her. He was not expecting this turn of emotions. He was expecting a completely different scenario when he first entered the room.

"Everyone…we have reached Junon. Please depart ASAP." A quiet call came from the intercom. Zack and Aeris released each other. Tifa must've just finished the story with every one since Cid sounded so solemn compared to his normal self.

"Let's go." Zack grabbed Aeris' hand and led her out of the room. She wiped the tears off of her face.

"Zack?" Aeris stopped the man. "Whenever we get to rest again, I want to be with you." She said quietly and held onto him.

"Yeah. I'll never leave your side." He nodded.

* * *

"Elena!?" Reno ran down the hall towards the girl's apartment. He and Rude both darted through the doorway, the door had been broken down. There was broken glass covering the floors and dead bodies everywhere.

"Elena!?" Reno called out again. He stepped over the dead and wounded bodies. Reno kicked the guns away towards the hall. Everything was silent.

"What if they found Elena and Tseng and took them back to the lab?" Reno asked.

"I hope that did not happen." Rude held his gun to his face. "Elena? Tseng? Are you two here?" Rude made his way down the hall. He heard a noise in the guestroom. Together Reno and Rude kicked in the door. They heard a yell of surprise.

"Oh! It's just you two." Tseng said. He was standing over the guestroom bed.

"Where's Elena?" Reno asked. Tseng sidestepped away from the mattress. Elena was lying in the bed; blood soaked sheets around her. Reno gasped.

"Oh damn! How many times was she shot!?" Reno gripped the sheets.

"Three…one in the shoulder another in the leg and…" Tseng took a breath. Rude joined his side. "The third was in the stomach."

"Elena…" Reno gritted his teeth.

"I've stopped the bleeding for the time being but I don't know how much longer she can go on." Tseng lowered his head. "I wasn't fast enough." He thought about the situation at hand.

* * *

"Guys, what's going on!?" Elena dropped her cell phone as soldiers flew into the apartment from the windows and the front door. She rushed to the kitchen counter and grabbed her Dessert Eagle. She had been cleaning it while breakfast was cooking. She lifted it and fired once just as the machineguns went off. She dodged as many as possible and dove on the other side of the couch. She continued firing and was hit in the shoulder. Blood spurted from the wound and sent her sprawling backwards.

"TSENG!!" She called out. Elena stood up. She shot quickly as she ran for the hallway another bullet hit her in the thigh. She cringed and crumbled to the floor. Her gun rolled down the hall. Blood gushed out onto the waxed wooden floor. The bedroom door down the hall flung open. She held onto her leg as the soldiers neared. They aimed and were ready to fire.

'Oh! Shit! I'm so dead!' Tears stung Elena's eyes. She heard the bullets fly and heard the loud boom from the Dessert Eagle over her. She looked up to find Tseng standing over her firing at the intruders. His form was perfect and he barely flinched as he shot. He was a genius marksman. He hit every last soldier in the living room. A second later there was gunfire from the two rooms behind them. Tseng ducked and spun, shooting at the new intruders who busted through the bedroom windows and had run out into the hall. He fired, once, twice, three times and the gun clicked, empty.

'Damn…' He reached for a nearby machine gun lying on the floor. He hit the floor hard and lifted the gun with one arm, firing at the nearing soldiers. The bullets flew by, hitting many and flying through the walls. In seconds the apartment was silent. Tseng Checked both rooms, dead bodies lined the floor. He drug them out of the guestroom and out into the hall. He then rushed over to Elena.

"Tseng…" She said quietly.

"It's alright Elena. You're going to be okay." He tried to lift her but stopped and stared at the fatal wound in her stomach.

'Damn it! She must've been shot while on the floor.' Tseng carried her to the guestroom quickly and began pressing the sheets onto her wounds trying his best to stop the bleeding. 'Don't die on me! Please Elena.' Tseng panted.

* * *

"I did my best to stop the bleeding. I hope it'll hold. But…how do we get her to a hospital safely? I knew if I called Shinra we'd all be done for." Tseng stared at the unconscious blonde-haired girl in the bed.

"Let's get her to a hospital ASAP!" Reno shouted. He began to lift the girl. "Rude help me out! You're driving!" The men carried the girl out to the car.

"But…the meeting with the President! And I'm supposed to head to Rocket Town! And you to Junon!" Rude exclaimed.

"Screw the meeting! He isn't dieing is he?" Reno said bitterly. Once we get to the hospital, you head on over to Rocket Town. I'll stay with Elena and Tseng. I don't care about the damn undersea reactor! If anyone is gonna get in, I'll put the commander in charge. They know what to do anyways." Rude nodded as he got into the driver's seat.

"Everyone, hang on!" He revved the motor and sped off towards the nearest hospital. Reno watched for Shinra intruders and police officers while Tseng held onto Elena in the backseat.

* * *

Zack and the rest of AVALANCHE had walked down the path of Junon towards the giant elevator. It was guarded by one soldier.

"Hey let us on the elevator! What's the big deal!?" Zack complained to the soldier guarding the elevator door.

"No way! I'd get in so much trouble letting you guys on!" The soldier shook his head.

"Come on!" Barret shook his fist.

"If you want to ride it so badly then give me ten gil!" The soldier smiled.

"No way!" Cloud scoffed.

"You're sucha cheapskate!" The young soldier folded his arms. Zack looked at Cloud. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Ok…I guess." He handed the soldier ten gil. The soldier smiled greatly and opened the large door quickly.

"Hurry up and get in!" He shoved everyone in. He stopped and stared at Tifa.

'Whoa! She's pretty!' The soldier smiled at her. She looked at him and blushed slightly. 'Gah…why can't I get girls like that!?'

AVALANCHE rode the lift up to Junon. The ride was very loud. The group was happy to get off and get into the street. They looked out over the empty space. The last time everyone was at Junon there were parades and excitement everywhere. Right now everything was dead.

"I may be mistaken but…doesn't it feel like we're missing something?" Cloud looked over the side of the walkway.

"The Junon cannon!" Cid spat. "What the hell are they gonna do with it!?" He puffed out some fresh cigarette smoke.

"HEY!" A commander of a squad ran up to AVALANCHE. He pointed at the group and yelled to his men. They all looked scared or nervous. "Alright! Let's see how hard you trained!" The commander blew his whistle. All the soldiers turned and ran away from AVALANCHE.

"That's impressive!" Yuffie cackled. The commander turned around to find his squad running away.

"Wha-!? Hey! That's the underwater reactor!! Come back here! You cowards!!" The commander followed.

"Heh…looks like we know where to go now." Barret strode in the direction the enemy just went.

The group had few encounters from the soldiers around. It was an entertaining event of soldiers betting on who would win and who they could beat. Zack was very amused when half the men ran away by the mere sight of him. Cloud often swung quickly, disarming the soldiers or injuring them. Often the men stopped and gawked at the girls, desperately wanted to get a date. This often posed as a distraction for the other men to knock out a few soldiers for themselves. It seemed like in no time Cloud, Zack and the others had made it to the elevator which would take them all to the underwater reactor. Cloud was the first to step off of the elevator, obviously already in the place of being the leader of the crowd.

"Okay…let's find the reactor…" An alarm interrupted Cloud. Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Nice one, Cloud!" Yuffie shoved past him.

"You trying to get us caught?" Barret pushed in a new clip.

"Heh…bring 'em on!" Cid lit up another cigarette. He was in a good mood ever since he finally got a new pack.

"It's alright, nothing we can't handle." Zack smirked and pulled out his sword. Cloud lowered his head.

'Why am I such a clumsy fool?' He shrugged and pulled out his own sword. 'Zack…I don't know what to expect from him.'

Cloud and the others made their way down the long hall on the ocean floor. The sight was unbelievable. The thick glass revealed all the ocean's creatures. There were brightly colored fish and eels. The plant life wriggled and shook in the water. Vincent stared into the dark abyss.

"What is it?" Tifa asked.

"There…" Vincent pointed towards the far back around some seaweed and coral. Tifa squint her eyes to see. "What is that?" He asked.

"It's huge!" Tifa felt goose bumps on her arms. There was a large sea creature hiding in the dark depths. "Is it…a WEAPON?" She asked.

"I hope not." Vincent turned his gaze towards the rest of the group. "I hope we never have to find out." Tifa stared through the blue ocean. The creature was beautiful in its own way. It flowed in the water, its fins and gills were magnificent. She could not believe that something so beautiful could be so dangerous.

"It's amazing." She murmured.

"Hmm? The creature?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah…it's beautiful." Tifa smiled.

"From far away it is. Come on, we are falling behind." Vincent steered her away from the window. Tifa stared a moment longer. She saw the creature turn slowly. Its head looked in her direction. Its magnificent glowing eyes lit up, meeting her gaze.

'It's looking at me.' Tifa felt chills. She blinked once and when her eyes opened again, the WEAPON was gone. She turned away and noticed Vincent was staring at her. She felt herself blush.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing…" Vincent looked forward. He realized his arm was still around her shoulder from turning her away from the window. He pulled it down quickly and looked to the side. He heard Tifa giggled. Vincent looked at her and shoved his hands into his pockets. He smirked slightly.

'What is this? Have I been missing this?' Cloud watched Tifa and Vincent. 'Since when was Vincent so sociable?' He walked into the core of the reactor after everyone else entered.

"The Huge Materia!" Cloud stopped dead in his tracks. They were too late. Shinra had already loaded the submarine with the Huge Materia and was ready to submerge. Troops darted from every corner of the main room and aimed their weapons at AVALANCHE.

"There's the submarine dock over there!" Cait Sith pointed.

"If we take the short cut, we might make it…" Red XIII growled. The group ran towards the giant submarine. Their boots clanged against the grated metal. Gunfire opened up on them all. Cloud and Zack dodged the bullets and swung hitting many soldiers expertly. They twisted and turned, swinging left and right. They dove and rolled, hitting soldiers in the knees. Zack leapt into the air, kicking one in the face. Before he landed he spun sideways and brought his sword down on another's shoulder. Cloud swung upwards, hitting one in the face. The two were the stars of the show. Everyone else headed for the sub. Cloud turned to the commander.

"Either give it to us, or else…which is it gonna be?" Cloud pointed the sword at the man's throat. The roaring sound of the submarine descending was deafening.

"We're too late!" Tifa yelled as Yuffie dove into the water, missing the submarine.

"Damn it! Now what!?" Yuffie sputtered and paddled back towards the walkway. Vincent helped her out of the water.

"Damn, the sub!" Cloud cursed and glared at the laughing commander. "What is so funny!?" Cloud asked.

"This!" The commander lifted a large controller. He pushed a button and a low hum sounded from the other side of the walkway.

"What the hell did he just do!?" Cid asked. Loud thudding sounded as a large robot crawled with spider like legs out onto the walkway. It squealed and screeched as it shot lasers out towards the group.

"Everyone get down!" Zack called. Many doors opened on the sides of the room. Troops sprinted into the room and positioned themselves around Zack and the others. Zack cursed as they were all surrounded and the robot neared the group. He heard the whining of the energy building up within its chamber, preparing to fire. All the soldiers cocked their weapons and aimed. They were going to leave no survivors. Over all of this the laughter from the commander echoed.

"I'm glad I was given the chance to lead this mission! I'm not like those stupid Turks. I don't grow soft in the face of battle! There are no options for you! You either die, or…DIE!" The commander laughed again.

'Damn it! We don't have the time!' Zack crouched and tightened his grip on his sword.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter! Hope it was interesting and you all liked it! Please review I love hearing from you all! Have a nice Fourth of July! -Annubis


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! Hope you all had a good 4th of July…and if you don't celebrate that, I hope it was a good Tuesday! Heh heh… anyways! Stayed up till 4:30 am last night reading a fanfic on here in one sitting. Had to finish it before I went to sleep. So I slept for 4 hours got groceries and then watched some cartoons and took a nap and finally got from my lazy bum and decided I should write the next chapter! Sorry…just told ya about my boring day! Well lets get started shall we! Enjoy! –Annubis

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Squaresoft does.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The tires squealed as Rude made the sharp turn into the hospital parking lot. He almost missed the tiny "Midgar Emergency and Treatment Hospital" sign due to a low tree branch. He slammed on the brakes as a van put on its reverse lights.

"Come on…" He groaned as he noticed a group of children piling into the back.

"Oh Rude this is gonna take forever!" Reno looked back at Elena. She was as pale as the white sheets around her.

"It'll take longer finding another parking spot that's empty!" Rude waved the van to go ahead and move back. "Yeah…I want you're spot…." He grumbled with a high level of annoyance and sarcasm in his voice. The van moved back slowly, almost like the lady was doing it purposely.

"Move it, Bitch!" Reno yelled through the window. The van sauntered slowly down the covered parking strip and around the corner. Rude sped into the parking spot. He slammed into park and quickly turned the car off. His patience was drained for the day. Reno and Rude darted from the front seats and helped Tseng in the back get Elena.

"Reno, you go to the emergency room and tell them we're coming. Also, get a damn wheelchair or something while you're at it." Tseng ordered in a quiet voice. He tried to remain calm but the situation was getting too dangerous for his liking. Reno nodded and sprinted down the parking garage towards the emergency area.

"Is she alright?" Rude asked.

"I hope so. I really couldn't tell you." Tseng shook his head as he tried to get a hold of her legs. 'Elena…please don't die on me.' Rude saw the tired look Tseng had and knew he wasn't fully recovered from the incident with Hojo.

"Here. Give her to me. It'll be much faster than the two of us carrying her." Rude positioned one hand under Elena's head as he reached for the crook under her knees, taking her from Tseng.

The poor girl was vulnerable and near death and all she had was a baggy night shirt and her panties for protection. Her blonde hair was stuck to her face with specks of blood. The torn sheet provided her some cover but she still was cold as ice and the blood was soaking through heavily now. He carried her quickly, almost running down the ramp towards the emergency outlet. Tseng was quiet the entire journey. They crossed the bright green lawn just as Reno came rushing out with a handful of doctors and a stretcher. He had a smile of accomplishment on his face. Rude raised an eyebrow as the doctors took the girl from his arms and laid her gently with the utmost care. She was wheeled in quickly. The three men followed.

"Told them it was an emergency. They looked at me like I was stupid so I got angry. Said she was dieing. They all nodded and moseyed around for another minute. Said there was an important rich person who just came in with a broken leg! Pulled out my damn authorization card for Shinra and pointed out I was a Turk…They finally put their asses into gear!" Reno shook his head. "Why can't doctors just do their damn jobs? Since when was it about the money and not about the lives?"

'This is bad.' Reno sighed. "Should we call her parents?" He added. Rude and Tseng stopped and stared at him.

"She has no parents, Reno." Tseng informed the red haired man. Reno gawked and felt the embarrassment take over.

"Oh…" He said quietly. He remembered last night and what he had said to her when he saw her apartment. He surely felt like an ass now.

_"How much does that cost mommy and daddy?" Reno said sarcastically. Elena glared at him. _

_"I pay for it myself…" Elena growled. "Asshole." She said under her breath._

"Well…good thing Shinra has full benefits." Rude sighed. This was gonna cost an arm and a leg.

The three men rushed after the doctors and into one of the emergency rooms. Reno wrinkled his nose. The smell of the sterile halls and the sound of the machinery around made him uncomfortable. He felt like he was in a building made for Hojo. He half expected the doctor to be Hojo.

"You okay Reno?" Tseng asked.

"Hm? Yeah! Yeah. Just don't like hospitals I suppose." He shuddered a little.

"…Same for me." Tseng smiled lightly. Reno chuckled a little. The mood lightened a bit, but no one could fully relax. The doctors began sticking needles into Elena's arms and attached an oxygen mask to her face. The utensils were brought out and immediately Reno turned to leave the room.

"I'm going for coffee." He said quickly. "You guys want some?"

"Yes please." Tseng nodded. He couldn't tear his gaze from Elena.

"Yeah…one for the road I suppose." Rude set a hand on Tseng's shoulder. "I'll come with you Reno."

"You gotta leave, that's right." Tseng murmured.

"Yeah. You take care of her, alright? I'll see you soon." Rude patted Tseng's shoulder and headed out into the hallway with Reno. Their footsteps echoed through the deathly silent halls towards the vending area.

"What do you think?" Reno asked.

"It'll take a miracle, but I think after they found out who we are, they'll take the best care of her they can. At least, they damn well better." Rude grumbled. Reno smiled at that.

"Yeah…they should too. What else are we paying them so much for?" Reno smirked.

"You know…we get paid just as much." Rude looked down at Reno sideways. Reno thought about it and chuckled.

"We're the ones that send people to hospitals. They owe us!" The red haired Turk smiled at the irony. "If it weren't for us…the bastards wouldn't get paid."

* * *

Zack dodged a beam shot from the giant robot. The metal legs screeched and groaned on top of the walkway.

'This isn't happening. I have to do something.' He looked at his surroundings. 'They're circling us.' He watched the soldiers near him and the others.

"What do we do?" Aeris asked. She held onto her staff tightly. 'I can do magic. I'm good at that. But what about everyone else?' Aeris felt some power drain from her as she summoned a few lightning spells. The bolts ignited around a few of the men sending them into the water.

'The water! Oh! I have to get those men into the water.' Aeris smiled.

"Fire!" The commander shouted. The battle had commenced. Gunfire wrung out into the reactor.

Barret spun to his left firing back at the soldiers around him. Cid spun his spear in front of him deflecting a few.

'# damn it! How the hell am I supposed to get close to these bastards!?' Cid thought angrily. He leapt forward, pushing his spear outwards. He hit one in the chest pushing him over the ledge and into the water. A second later a lightning bolt hit the surface and the man was fried. Cid turned his head looking at Aeris. She nodded at him.

"Damn good idea!" He laughed. "Red!" Cid whistled. The animal turned his attention to Cid. Cid pointed at the water and then at Aeris. He spread out his fingers and mouthed the word, 'BOOM!' Red XIII smiled and snagged a soldier by the leg. He pulled the man over to the ledge, shaking his head trying to make him lose balance. The fiery beast pulled quickly sending the soldier into the waves. A second later a loud crackle sounded and a bolt hit the water and the soldier was defeated.

Vincent saw what they were doing. He was surprised they had formulated a plan so quickly.

'I could try to transform…' Vincent thought for a minute. He shook his head. 'No…it's too painful. I just couldn't do that…at least, not right now. I'm not ready yet.' Vincent hated his weakness. The demons inside of him were already hard enough to put at bay but during a battle like this, he almost could not refuse the power. He had to though. He had to keep the evil from winning inside. It was an inner conflict he wanted to conquer.

'Maybe it's a little too selfish.' Vincent thought. 'I don't have the strength yet. Not unless I am pushed to my limit.' He growled and pulled out his Remington shotgun. He would hold it off until it was desperately needed. The last time he used it, Tifa was in trouble and the Highwind was covered with Hojo's soldiers. There was no way they could win. This time he felt they had a chance, at least for now.

"Watch out! It's getting closer!" Cloud's voice called out over the battle. The spider-like robot lurched forward, swinging one leg out towards the blonde man. Cloud rolled out of the way. "Yuffie! Look out!" He shouted. A high pitched whir sounded and a beam shot out towards the ninja girl.

"Oh no!" She pulled up her shuriken and tried to get out of the way. She lurched to the side as the beam burned through upper left arm. It melted a long hole in the protective cover. She hissed as she felt the searing pain and blood flow down her arm.

"You alright?" Zack ran to her. Yuffie straightened up quickly.

"Yeah…perfectly fine!" She snarled and threw her weapon at the beaming robot. Her shuriken sliced through one of the robot's metallic knees. A few bolts of electricity crackled and it leaned quickly to the right. Yuffie smiled at the amount of damage done.

"Aeris!" Zack called out. He pointed at Yuffie's arm.

"Hey! I told you I was fine!" Yuffie put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, for now. You let that burn set there and you won't have an arm anymore. It'll eat through the bone." Zack said quickly and turned his attention back to the commander.

"What!?" Yuffie looked at her arm and then at Aeris. "Aeris! Aeris! Hurry! I need that arm!" She said in a panic. A second later the tingling sensation from a cure spell kicked in. Yuffie sighed with relief.

'That was scary…' She took a deep breath. Aeris smiled and looked back at the water. There were numerous bodies floating on the surface. It was almost too much to handle.

'I'm killing so many people…' She shook slightly.

'That's right…Kill. Kill some more!' A familiar dark voice sounded in her head.

"Oh!" Aeris turned to look around her. Everyone was still in battle. Laughter wrung in her ears.

'Sephiroth!? Where are you?' Aeris held onto her staff.

'Where would you like me to be?' Sephiroth's voice sounded again.

'What kind of question is that?' Aeris grit her teeth.

'I'll give you a hint. I am somewhere in this reactor.' The man chuckled again.

'You're a bastard you know that? Why don't you get the hell out of here, unless you plan on helping us out?' She said sarcastically.

'Hmmm…I don't feel like fighting right now. I just wanted to warn you of my plans tonight. I think I'll pay you another visit. Is that alright?' His voice faded towards the end of his last sentence. Aeris' eyes widened at the request.

"Don't you ever get near me again." Aeris hissed out loud. Sephiroth's voice was gone. She could no longer feel his presence. 'That asshole.' She turned her attention back to the battle.

"Is that all you got!?" Tifa's voice shouted. She sprang forward and grabbed a soldier by the collar of his shirt. She sprung into the air, throwing him into the blue depths below. His gun clattered to the floor. Aeris called for another bolt spell. Tifa turned to her and gave her a thumbs up. She was actually having fun. The soldiers were easy to handle, but she had a bad feeling about the commander. Tifa knew there was something up his sleeve by the way he seemed so relaxed.

"Well…looks like you all have some experience." The commander leaned against the wall of the reactor.

"What are you so calm about?" Cloud asked the man as he sliced at the side of the intruding robot. The robot's leg shot out to the side hitting Cloud and sending him rolling across the walkway and towards the edge. He stuck his fingers in the holes of the grated floor, stopping his body from rolling into the water.

'Aeris might fry me if I fell in.' Cloud slowly pulled himself up.

"Now that wasn't very nice!" Zack's voice called out as he leapt onto one of the robot's legs. He flipped into the air and brought his sword down quickly on one of the jointed knees. The robot fell forward, losing its balance.

'That outta keep it down for a while.' Zack smirked. He imagined it wouldn't be long before the machine gained its balance and could steady itself with its other legs. He turned towards the commander. All the soldiers had easily been disposed of and there was a clear path to the man.

'Now's my chance.' Zack sped as fast as he could to the commander. 'It'll be over in a second.' He brought up his sword. In two steps he covered thirty feet and was inches from the commander. He brought his sword down quickly.

'He won't even know what hit him.' Zack smirked. Cloud watched from the ledge. He was shocked to see the speed Zack had.

'What is this speed? He's…so…strong.' Cloud gasped and got to his feet quickly. A loud clang of metal colliding rang out.

"What!?" Zack gasped. He was face to face with the commander. In the time it took Zack to bring the sword down, the commander pulled one of his own from the metal pipeline behind him. He was hiding it to keep from their sight. The commander swung upwards meeting Zack's blade. It all happened in a blink of an eye.

"No way…" Cloud whispered. He knew a commander usually carried a spare weapon but a sword like that was for a different class.

"Oh…I forgot to mention…" The commander laughed. "I was promoted today! Who you see standing before you, is the general of SOLDIER First-Class." The commander chuckled and pushed against Zack's sword.

"You're…the general of SOLDIER!?" Zack stepped back. The commander, now known as the general, stretched his arms. 'He's too cocky to be the general of SOLDIER First-Class.' Zack frowned.

"That's right. Got promoted this morning by the president himself. Hojo has given me a special gift!" The man took a stance and pointed his sword at Zack. "I've been treated intensively with Jenova's cells over the last couple of weeks. Received my last treatment this morning."

"No. It can't be." Zack whispered.

"I'm stronger than the Great Sephiroth himself!" The general laughed. "True, the experimentation was very dangerous and there was a high chance of going through Mako poisoning and my body rejecting the cells, but this shit is better than steroids!" The man looked at his body.

"Why would you agree to do such a thing?" Zack asked through gritted teeth.

"Power! Why not!? I could be a legacy. I could do great things for Shinra. I'd be in history books and in the papers!" The general stared at his sword. "I could defeat the Great Sephiroth and be the strongest man ever to grace this planet! ….And I would start my legacy by destroying you!" He jumped towards Zack, swinging his sword outwards towards his chest. Zack leapt backwards dodging the attack. The man kicked out hitting the dark ex-soldier in the stomach. Zack doubled over and leapt to his feet quickly.

'Damn he's fast!' Zack ducked and rolled to the side and swung his arm upwards. The uppercut grazed the man's jaw. He stumbled backwards a few feet and glared at Zack.

"I will not lose to you!" The man dove for Zack his sword was deflected quickly. The two men stood, facing each other. It was going to be a difficult battle for Zack. They stood for a second and a beam of light flew between them. The robot was charged and ready to continue. It headed for the two men. "What's it doing!?" The general asked.

"Looks like it doesn't care who you are." Zack smirked. He crouched and sprang into action. He was not going to let this man win.

Zack swung his sword quickly. The general was not prepared. He was too busy glaring at the machine as it neared the men. Zack's sword was met quickly by the general's long thin sword. Zack followed by a blow to the head with his heel. The man toppled over quickly. He fell towards the ground and placed his hands down to catch himself. Zack leapt into the air, his sword aimed at the man's back. The general rolled quickly and the sword grazed him, cutting his uniform. Zack still didn't stop. He was not going to give the man the upper hand nor was he going to let him rest. Zack had the advantage. He was built up over years; this man was created in a few weeks. There had to be a disadvantage to that. Something had to be unstable especially if the man just finished treatment today. Zack punched the man, connecting beautifully with the side of his face. The general coughed slightly as blood spattered out the corners of his mouth.

"Tired?" Zack asked and kicked upwards, back flipping. His boot connected with the man's chin. He was sprawled across the metal, gasping for air. Just as Zack had hoped, the man's body was not yet prepared for its new strength. A low hum sounded and then a high screech. A bright beam of light soared towards the two men. Zack dove and rolled on his side as the beam shot down towards the general. Zack watched as the blue light burned through the man's side. He screamed in horror and pain at the sight. Zack couldn't help but feel a little pity for the man.

"Are we finished?" Zack turned his back to the man and headed for the controller for the robot.

"Far…from it…" The man sat up. There was a soft clank as he reached into his pocket and pulled out three large vials. Zack turned around quickly to see what he was doing. The vials had bright green ooze inside of them. "Took these…when Hojo's back was turned." He took quick breathes and pulled out a syringe.

"No! Don't do it!" Zack stepped forward. A beam of light hit in front of him. The robot was causing trouble. 'Damn…that thing is getting in the way!' Zack noticed Cloud darting for the robot.

"Got him!" Cloud jumped and sliced across the head of the robot. It turned quickly, staring at its new target. Cloud was going to distract the weapon so Zack could finish off the general. There was a groan and Zack looked back. The general had three syringes stuck in his chest. He had inserted all three large vials of Jenova's cells.

"Oh, Shit…" Zack watched the man as he screamed in pain. There was a cracking sound and blood oozed from his wound.

"You're taking in too much. You're body can't handle it!" Zack took a step forward.

"I…can handle it! You…watch me…" the man's voice changed towards the end. It was deep and hollow. His arms and chest rippled as his body gained muscle mass. He shook violently as the green sludge oozed from his mouth. "I…won't…lose…to…you."

'This is bad…very bad!' Zack armed himself and prepared for what was to come. The general fell to the floor, silent and not moving. Zack continued to watch. In the far corner of the room Zack could hear a worried gasp. 'Aeris…'

"What's going on?" Aeris whispered. She felt her heart stop. She felt a strange force within the room and she knew it was not Zack. "Jenova…" Aeris cringed.

"You alive?" Zack asked quietly to the general. There still was no sound or movement. The room was loud from the clanking and banging of the robot. As much as the others wanted to know what was going on they had to keep fighting the few soldiers that remained and keep the robot at bay. Zack took a step forward. The body twitched. Zack froze. He felt his heart pounding. He could feel the man's power climb to a high level. In a flash the general was up from the ground and in Zack's face. He looked like a monster, scabs and liquid pouring from his body. His veins bulged on his pale skin and his eyes were glowing with the awful green color like Sephiroth. The monster grabbed Zack by the head and threw him against the wall. A new transformation continued. The general growled as his arms hung low past his knees and his feet and hands grew claws. He was no longer human.

'Such a quick transformation.' Zack panted. He groaned and strained to get to his feet. He did not think he could withstand another blow like that. 'He's too fast now. There's no way in hell I can beat that thing.' He stood up slowly.

"**YUU CNT WWIINN…" **The bulbous noise sounded from the monster. The gibberish was barely understandable. Zack took in a deep breath. There was no way the general could remain stable. It took a few steps towards the man. Now it was slow. Zack figured the monster was just trying to be intimidating.

'He's right…I can't win…' Zack gulped.

"**JENOVA." **The monster gurgled. It reached out for Zack.

Zack lifted his sword and swung quickly at the beast. His sword cut into the monster's side where the beam from the robot had hit. The monster screeched and shoved Zack quickly. He was flung like a rag doll against the side of the small escape submarine across the reactor. Everyone stopped.

"ZACK!" Aeris screeched. Zack's body slipped into the water. He did not resurface.

"Damn!" Cloud ran to the water and dove in. There was no way they could beat the monster without Zack's help. Cloud had admitted it to himself. He swam in the dark water. He searched through the darkness. It was difficult due to the numerous bodies from soldier. 'Where are you?' He became impatient. He listened in the water for movement and searched for the man. A small bubble flowed to his right. Cloud turned quickly to find Zack caught underneath the submarine. He glided towards him and grabbed him around the waist. The two men reached the surface of the water. Cloud sputtered and laid Zack over the ledge of the walkway. He pulled himself out, the water poured from his clothing, and then reached for Zack and slid his body onto the walkway. Cloud took in a few deep breaths and looked to find the robot fighting with the Jenova monster. The rest of AVALANCHE was running into the submarine to hijack it.

"Zack…" Cloud shoved on his shoulder. He looked towards the dock to find Aeris walking slowly towards the two men. Cloud waved at her. "Get in the sub! Don't worry about it right now! Just get out of here!" She stopped and nodded. She did not want to get in the way. In seconds she was boarding the sub with the rest of the group.

"Zack wake up! Get up, man! We have to get outta here before that thing gets to us!" Cloud felt for a pulse and sighed when he felt the gentle movement. "You're fine! I know you are. Get the hell up!" Cloud tried frantically to get the man to wake up. He pounded him on the chest. A splurge of water was coughed up and Zack rolled over quickly. He coughed up the liquid, sputtering and gasping for air.

"What…happened?" He asked.

"You fell in. The monster flung you into the water." Cloud stood up quickly. "We gotta get outta here, Zack. It's fighting with the robot right now but I imagine it'll be over soon and come for us." He grabbed Zack's hand and helped him up. Zack stared in disbelief as the monster ribbed off the robot's legs and turned his attention to the men.

"It changed again." Zack muttered. The monster growled and flew towards the men. "Oh shit! Run!" He sprang towards the sub, pushing Cloud with him. The used to be general stopped quickly and fell to the floor. It gurgled loudly as green ooze spilled from every orifice of its body. Its limbs trembled and rippled. He was dieing. His body was rejecting the cells. He went through too much change in a short amount of time.

"I told you…" Zack murmured to the creature as he entered the sub. He could not look anymore into the green eyes. It was the only thing left that appeared human. He could see the pain and sorrow.

"Alright everyone, let's get out of here. We're going to have a hard time catching up with the other sub." Cloud announced. He smiled when he saw another commander and two other soldiers unconscious on the floor. He leaned forward and tapped the down commander on the shoulder. He twitched and slowly opened one eye. "You wanna get yourself and your men outta here so we can take this sub?" Cloud asked.

"Uhrm." The man nodded and sat up. He hit the other soldiers and woke them up. In a minute they all were stumbling from the sub and onto the walkway. The submarine door shut quickly just as the three men's yells of surprise sounded at the sight of seeing the ex-general.

"Let's move this thing." Zack said as he walked into the control room. His head was pounding.

"Zack…" Aeris whispered and walked up to him quickly. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I'm alright." He whispered to her. He noticed Barret was at the controls and Cid was trying to help.

"Erm…maybe this button." Cid pressed a big red button on the side. The ship shook violently and stopped. "…maybe not…"

"How about this one?" Cloud joined in. Together the men looked at the panel and switched many switches and pressed all the buttons. Cloud looked around nervously. The entire group was crammed together in the small room. He felt himself sweating. 'Man…it's hot in here.'

"Cloud?" Zack walked next to the blonde.

"I…I can't take it!" Cloud grabbed the sides of his head. He turned and walked out into the small hall near the exit. Tifa stared at him curiously. Zack followed him out to the hall.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Just…so many people in there. I couldn't breathe." Cloud took a deep breath and sat on one of the pipes. His hands were shaking. "I can't stand cramped places." He shook his head. Zack smiled.

"Is that all? I was afraid it was something serious." He sat next to Cloud. They were silent for a minute. "Thanks for helping me back there."

"Yeah…couldn't let you drown. We'd be in trouble for sure." Cloud calmed himself. The sub rocked back and forth. Yuffie began yelling.

"Why is it when Barret touches something it breaks!?" Yuffie slapped her forehead.

"I can fix it!" Barret snorted and began pounding on the control panel. He went down the sides hitting everything in sight. A second later the sub vibrated and lowered into the water. "Told ya!" He scoffed.

"Luck…" Yuffie stuck out her tongue.

"Looks like were off." Zack said. Cloud sighed.

"Um…Sorry." Cloud murmured.

"Huh?" Zack tilted his head.

"About yesterday…the fight." Cloud fidgeted. It was very uncomfortable.

"Oh…that's okay." Zack smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "We're just stressed."

"I shouldn't have said those things. I don't know why I said it. I didn't feel like myself at all." Cloud lowered his head. "I just…I dunno what got into me."

"It's alright. I understand. Things got weird and uncomfortable and everyone took it differently. You had been going through a rough time." Zack reassured him.

"You're the only friend I ever had, Zack. And I ruined it by saying those things. I know that you busted your ass for me and I was a fool for treating you the way I did." Cloud sighed again. "You were dead…"

"I died for you Cloud." Zack said. Cloud looked up at the dark haired man. Zack could see the sadness in Cloud's eyes. "Its weird saying that…cause I'm alive now."

"You did die for me…to protect me. And I betrayed you. I lived you life…and took it away from you." Cloud covered his face. He never felt like such an ass in his entire life. "There's something wrong with me. I couldn't help it. I don't know what I was doing."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I understand." Zack stood up. He did not want to make the situation worse. "Let's forget about the fight. If you ever wanna talk, you know you can talk to me." Zack gave him his genuine smile. The one he gave Cloud the first day they met. Cloud smiled slowly. It was a small smile but Zack caught it.

"Thanks…" Cloud remained in his seat.

"Well I'm gonna check up on Cid and Barret. Who knows where they're takin' us!" Zack grinned and entered the control room. He instantly frowned and ran to the front by the window. "How many!?" He leaned on the panel.

"I'm guessin' about five for now. I'm sure they called for more." Cid pointed towards a large red sub. "That baby is the one we're after."

"Them damn yellow ones look mean though. I think they the ones after us." Barret shook his head. "Cid I think you would have better luck. You know where the torpedoes are?"

"Me!? #! I barely know where they are on my ship!" Cid looked under the panel.

"Guys…" Zack stared out into the water.

"Damn…Shinra likes to hide those buttons." Cid looked up top.

"GUYS…" Zack called again. This alerted everyone in the room. Cloud looked through the door to see what the commotion was all about.

"Shit! This stuff is like in another language!" Barret read through a manual he found on a small shelf.

"GUYS!! GET DOWN!" Zack shouted and fell to the floor. Barret and Cid both looked out the window to find a torpedo heading their way.

"Oh, SHIT!" Cid dropped his cigarette and followed Zack's actions. The entire sub shook violently. Zack could hear the shouts of surprise as everyone fell over and ran into the side of the ship. Alarms were going off and the lights went out above the panels.

"Well…" Cloud was the first to speak. "That was a direct hit…"

"Barret, Cid!" Zack stood up quickly. "Move this #mn sub!"

"Sir!" Cid said quickly and got up. Barret followed. He did not want any trouble from Zack.

"Looks like we got more trouble, everyone. You all ready for this?" Zack turned his head towards the others.

"Reinforcements are here!" Cait Sith called out. "Just got off call from the main ship."

"That's just great…" Barret grumbled.

"Think you can call them and tell them to pull over and let us onboard?" Cloud asked Cait Sith.

"Um…doubting that one." Cait Sith stared at his phone.

"Well…here comes another one." Tifa sounded. Everyone looked out the window.

"And another…" Aeris held onto the panel.

"This is going to be fun…" Vincent mumbled.

"Yeah, well…I can't see anything from down here." Red XII lifted his head.

"Everyone! Hang on! This is gonna be a bumpy ride!" Cid shouted and pressed a button on the panel.

* * *

Tseng looked down at the dark, hot liquid in his cup. He stirred the skinny straw watching the ripples span out to the sides.

"How long has it been?" Reno broke the silence.

"Well over an hour. But then again…time is going by real slow today." Tseng mumbled. They were sitting in the small tan chairs in the waiting room. Tseng had Reno's dress jacket on. He never gotten the chance to get some fresh clothes and the hospital threw a fit that he hadn't had anything on to cover his top.

"Real slow." Reno sighed and downed the rest of his coffee.

"Shouldn't you have been somewhere?" Tseng asked Reno.

"Naw…I wanted to stay here and make sure she was alright, and keep you company. Who knows…maybe Shinra will come in looking for you. I gotta be here to help." Reno smirked.

"Thanks Reno. You really saved my life." Tseng looked back at his coffee.

"Ah, don't mention it." Reno waved a hand at him. Tseng smirked. Reno did have a unique personality.

"Excuse me?" A nurse came into the waiting room. "Are you the ones caring for this young lady in here?"

"Yeah." Reno and Tseng straightened in their chairs.

"She's doing well. She was lucky to have you men get her here quickly." The nurse continued. "She will need to stay here for a day or two to make sure there is nothing wrong internally with any organs. One shot almost ruptured her liver but I think she'll be alright. They still need to run a few tests. I'm afraid there can be no visitors today. She is not well enough and needs her rest. She lost a lot of blood."

"Alright." Reno looked at Tseng.

"Now, do you know which insurance she goes through?" The nurse asked.

"Shinra Co. Red Cross." Tseng said.

"Shinra? Oh well! She should be covered real well then." The nurse laughed nervously. "Do you have her card?" The nurse asked. Reno looked at Tseng.

"No…we didn't bring any of her things with us." Reno chewed on his nail.

"That's alright. We can look it up on her file if she's been here before. If not, you boys can bring it here tomorrow if you want." The nurse smiled brightly.

"We'll do that." Tseng stood up. "Also…I need a favor from you." He approached the nurse.

"Please do not release her name or any other information about her. You do not let anyone else come in to see her unless it is me or him." Tseng pointed at Reno. "The other man that was with us is allowed as well, but he had to leave on a trip." The nurse nodded quickly.

"This is a confidential report. Shinra cannot allow the release of this information for the time being. You can use the insurance and that is all." Tseng informed.

"Gotcha. No information released to anyone. No one can be allowed near her unless it is you, him, or the bald guy. Only use the insurance card for information and nothing else." The nurse agreed. She knew who the men were and did not want any trouble.

"Thank you." Tseng smiled at the lady. "We'll be back tomorrow. I'll call later to see how she is doing." Tseng turned and left. Reno followed behind nervously.

"That was cool! Did you see the way she stared at us!?" Reno slapped his hands together. "She looked like she was gonna shit herself!"

"Reno…" Tseng rolled his eyes.

"How are we getting home?" Reno stopped suddenly. Tseng slowed his pace and lowered his head.

'Rude took the car.' Tseng sighed.

"You have any cash, Reno?" Tseng asked. He could tell by the innocent smirk that the answer was 'no'.

* * *

Okay that's it for this chapter. I know it ended a little weird, but it's late and I didn't want to get into another battle scene that would last another couple thousand words…heh. Hope it was still enjoyable. I know not a lot of Zack and Aeris. Don't worry, there will be plenty to come! Thanks for reading and reviewing! -Annubis


	22. Chapter 22

Okay…sorry for the delay

Okay…sorry for the delay. Hope I've still got everyone's attention. I know there hasn't been a lot of Zack/Aeris lately. Sorry. Been trying to get through some of the storyline or it'll never end! Don't worry, I got some things up my sleeve. Hee hee! Anyways, I'll just start writing already. Does anyone even read these silly author's notes!? –Annubis

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII, Squaresoft does. (Or should I be putting SquareEnix?)

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Cid pushed against a thick button on the submarine panel with a gloved finger. He growled eagerly as he watched the missiles from the enemy subs near. The sub shook and groaned as a loud 'thump' sounded and two missiles launched from underneath the cabin.

"Damn Cid, you're lucky!" Barret chuckled and put an arm around Cid's shoulder. The new missiles collided with the enemy's and exploded in between them.

"Yeah, yeah…let's try moving this thing outta the way before the enemy decides to let more of them things loose on us!" Cid pulled a cigarette from behind his ear.

"Gotcha!" Barret nodded and pulled on the levers next to him. The sub rocked back and forth and rolled to the right. From the cloud and bubbles of the explosion three new missiles approached. The submarine pulled upwards, groaning from the harsh movement. The enemy missiles glided by, barely missing the sub's belly.

"Woo baby! That was a close one!" Cid bit down on his cigarette.

"A little too close…" Barret let out his breath in one big puff. The two men continued their maneuvering while the rest of the group tried to remain on their feet. Tifa stood in the back by one of the small circular windows. She watched for more incoming missiles. She could tell that there were more enemy subs slowly surrounding them.

"This isn't good you guys. I can see more enemy subs closing in on us. I think they're trying to surround us." Tifa turned her head to meet Zack's gaze.

"Damn…" Zack sighed and looked out the small window behind him. Aeris was across from Tifa. Her eyes went wide. Tifa tried to decipher what it was she was looking at.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tifa asked Aeris. Suddenly, she realized Aeris wasn't looking at her but behind her. Tifa turned towards the small window and yelped. A giant eye covered the entire surface of the window. It had a bright, interested look. Tifa stumbled backwards, landing hard on her backside. She stared into the giant pupil. The thin scales and whiskers flowed as the eye's owner glided a few feet away from the submarine.

"That…That! That is…." Tifa stuttered as she scooted away from the side of the submarine.

"…WEAPON." Aeris said quietly. She ran towards the window Tifa was escaping. Aeris pressed her hands against the thick glass, her brown bangs pressed against her forehead as she leaned in. Her breath fogged the window. Aeris began to whisper. Her voice was foreign to the room. Zack held his breath. He could hear her words echo throughout the cabin, it was eerie.

"_Ses kula terediere mutryie Gdun Gdun fudgeir aterlaej_." Aeris' scratchy words continued.

"What's she doing?" Yuffie asked. Vincent stared at the Ancient.

"She's talking to it…" Zack muttered and took a step in Aeris' direction.

"She can do that!?" Yuffie was in awe.

"I suppose an Ancient could talk to an Ancient beast." Vincent said softly.

"Aeris…" Zack continued and walked towards the Ancient. A low moan sounded and large vibrations shook the submarine.

"What's happening?" Tifa was standing as far away as possible from Aeris and the small window.

"Is it not beautiful anymore, Tifa?" Vincent asked.

"I…you're right. From afar it is but up close, it's frightening." Tifa took in a staggered breath.

"Aeris, what did you do?" Cloud's voice entered the cabin. As if his words were a trigger, Aeris fell backwards, hitting the metallic floor with a pang.

"Hey! Aeris!" Zack fell to his knees and lifted the girl's head. She seemed unconscious. Zack shook her gently.

"Oh! Aeris!" Tifa covered her mouth. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Zack shook his head. He leaned in close to her lips, listening. "She's breathing…and her pulse is alright."

"Hm?" a soft sound came from Aeris lips. Zack sighed with relief.

"Are you alright?" He asked Aeris. She opened her large green eyes slowly.

"What?" She sat up slowly. Everyone stared at the woman, with the exception of Cid and Barret. They were too concerned with the enemy subs.

"Hey, hey! What the hell is that thing!?" Cid shouted. Vincent turned his head and walked towards the front by the panel. He took one metallic claw and pointed towards the giant sea monster that Aeris had seemed to talk to.

"WEAPON." Vincent said coolly.

"WEAPON?" Aeris looked up at the red caped man. "WEAPON!" She stood up quickly and ran towards the front window.

"What's going on, Aeris?" Zack asked as he followed in her direction.

"WEAPON…I talked to it." Aeris said softly. She watched the beautiful, yet frightening creature as it wrapped an emerald tentacle around one of the enemy ships. It rippled once and the entire ship caved in on itself.

"WHOA!! Did you guys see that shit!?" Barret pointed out the window.

"I asked it to help us." Aeris smiled. "It was very well obliged to help us out."

"You tellin' me you talked to that #&!? & Damn!" Cid scratched his head. "You sure are helpful!" He chuckled and slapped Aeris on the back.

"I am?" She asked. A low growl sounded, sending vibrations through the water again. "He's upset." Aeris watched the emerald monster flow through the water.

"Upset?" Yuffie gulped.

"He can sense the Huge Materia I suppose." Aeris shrugged. She closed her eyes. "He says, he wants it." She giggled. An explosion sounded behind their submarine. WEAPON had crushed another enemy sub.

"Here he comes!" Yuffie hopped up and down, watching the beast as it clamped itself around another submarine and squeezed it until it compressed. Its large fins flowed slowly as it carried the monster's body through the thick water around it. WEAPON spun, spiraling through the water like a drill. Its tail swayed, hitting another submarine. The sub spun to the side making impact with another. The two subs wrecked into each other and sunk to the ocean floor. Another groan came from the giant creature.

"He's having fun now." Aeris grinned.

"What about the Huge Materia?" Cloud asked as WEAPON lurched towards the main enemy ship carrying the cargo.

"..I told him that if he helped us." Aeris bit her lower lip. "That he could have the Huge Materia."

"What!?" Cloud ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Well, it's better than letting Shinra have it." Tifa shrugged her shoulders.

"I suppose we wouldn't need it, but I bet grandpa would have loved to get a chunk for himself." Red XIII stood on his back paws and leaned against the side of the ship to get a look outside.

"Hey, check it out." Barret pressed his face against the glass. "That thing's tearing up the main submarine!" Everyone shoved against each other to get a good look. The Emerald WEAPON wrapped its entire body around the last submarine. With one clawed hand it reached through the cargo hold and pulled out the many boxes loaded with the Huge Materia. The sub sank quickly and compressed on itself, crushing everything else inside of it. WEAPON spiraled away from the sub, carrying the Huge Materia with it. It swam by AVALANCHE, sending small rippling vibrations throughout the ship as it screeched and moaned.

"_Heute Gnej."_ Aeris whispered. Another sound came from WEAPON and in the next second he was away from sight. All was quiet. There was no sound in the dark abyss. The battle was over.

"Well…at least we're still alive." Cid said after a minute of silence. Aeris still watched through the window, staring in the direction the sea creature had gone. She smiled slightly as she thought of the creature sleeping in the dark underwater caves guarding his new treasure.

"_…Attention…Preparations for lift off have commenced. Takeoff in the Shinra with Huge Materia will commence in 10 Minutes. Please prepare to dock in Junon Harbor and proceed to Junon Airport. Repeat…" _The radio on the panel broadcasted the news about the newly acquired Huge Materia.

"They're taking the left over Huge Materia!" Cait Sith flipped his phone open. "How the heck did they find so much!?" The cat hissed.

"Where are they heading!? Cid, dock this thing!" Cloud stomped over to the cat.

"I, I dunno! I'm calling headquarters right now." Cait Sith pounded on a few buttons.

"Okay…Barret…how do we land this thing?" Cid looked over the panel.

"You mean dock it?" Barret looked at the man sideways.

"&! Whatever! You know what I mean!" Cid grabbed a lever and lifted the submarine quickly. A few of the passengers hit the side walls.

"You're the pilot!" Barret shook his hands in the air.

"& damn it…that's right!" Cid chuckled. "Lemme handle this…amateur." Cid spat.

"Say what!?" Barret leaned in. "You couldn't land this thing without my help…" The large man hit the panel.

"This is gonna take a while…" Zack and Yuffie shook their heads from side to side.

After five minutes of trying to surface the sub AVALANCHE was finally able to dock in the Junon Harbor. The group ran towards the lift that would take them to the upper level of Junon and to the airport.

"We gotta hurry! It's taking off!" Cait Sith hopped towards the airport.

"How much time do we got!?" Cloud yelled over his shoulder to the cat that was quickly falling behind.

"Um…I dunno." Cait Sith shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a cat. You think I can tell time?" He meowed with humor. He grabbed his phone.

"Stupid cat…" Cloud rolled his eyes. A loud hum sounded as the group ran out onto the platform.

"We're too late!" Yuffie fell onto her knees, huffing and puffing.

"& Damn it, Shinra!" Cid threw his cigarette butt at the giant aircraft as it roared and the giant propellers lifted from the ground. Cait Sith turned quickly and headed for the opposite direction.

"Where the hell are you going?" Barret followed after him.

"This way!" the cat waved his arms in the air.

"What?" The rest of the group turned and followed.

"The Highwind! We gotta get to the Highwind! They're heading for Rocket Town!" Cait Sith wobbled.

"Rocket Town!?" Cid ran faster. "Why are they heading to Rocket Town!?"

"They plan on sending the rocket into space with the Huge Materia." Cait Sith hopped onto the lift. "They're going to try and destroy meteor with it."

* * *

"They say we can pick up Elena tomorrow afternoon. That's the earliest we can get her." Tseng hung up the receiver of the phone in the kitchen.

"At least they agreed to let her out that early. We'll just have to watch over her all day tomorrow until they release her." Reno pulled on the tab of his beer can. "Want one?" he asked Tseng.

"No…" Tseng shook his head. He stared at the can for a second and then looked up at Reno's cobalt eyes. "Actually, maybe one wouldn't hurt."

"Thatta boy!" Reno grinned and pulled out another beer from his fridge. The long walk home from the hospital was tiring. Reno made it a point to get his car filled with gas so they could use it to pick up Elena.

'Should clean it out too…' Reno sighed and sat down on his sofa.

"Wonder how Rude is doing?" Reno stared at the clock. "He should be there by now. I hope he doesn't run into any trouble."

"Rude will be fine. He could always take care of himself. I just hope no one questions him about today and last night's incidents." Tseng kicked off his shoes. "So…what do you usually do at this time?" The ex-Turk yawned.

"Delivery…" Reno picked up his phone stuffed under the cushions. "And Pay per View, of course."

* * *

"Are the preparations ready?" Rude asked the soldier next to him.

"Yes sir! The rocket will be ready for lift off in a few minutes and all of the Materia is loaded!" The soldier saluted.

"Good. Continue what you were doing." Rude stretched slightly. It had been a long day and he was ready to get this mission over with. The president was not happy with Rude and Reno skipping the meeting, but he let it slide by just this once. Luckily, Scarlet had entered his office before the lecture was over, leading to an early dismissal.

"And what the hell is goin' on here!?" A scraggly voice sounded from behind Rude.

"…Cid Highwind." Rude turned around slowly. "I was told to keep an eye out for you." The bald man took in a deep breath when he noticed Cloud and Zack on either side of the man.

"Yeah Damn right you'd hafta watch out for me! I'm gonna kick yer ass! What are you doing with my rocket!?" Cid spun his spear around quickly and held it out in front of him.

"Sorry, orders from the President himself." Rude took a careful stance. "I really can't let you interfere." His voice was dull and lacking enthusiasm. He really did not feel like fighting right now.

"So you gonna get your ass kicked instead of lettin' us through!?" Cid stuck out his lower lip sideways.

"I suppose." Rude threw his arms down. Cloud and Zack looked over at each other.

"Huh?" Cid gawked at the Turk. "Well you don't seem too enthused about our battle. Afraid I'll beat you too badly!?" Cid continued trying to provoke the man.

"I guess so." Rude turned his back on the men. Cid was seething.

"You take me for a fool!?" Cid growled and prepared to hit the man.

"Wait…" Zack held his arm out in front of Cid. Rude turned and looked back. "Why aren't you carrying out your orders?" Zack questioned.

"…I'm just too tired today." Rude began to walk away.

"Too tired?" Cloud raised an eyebrow. Rude stopped.

"Why do you hate Shinra?" Rude asked quietly.

"Cause they ruin everything and destroy everyone's lives!" Cid spat. Rude nodded.

"I'm not sure if it is only Shinra I hate. I would have to say it is because many of them, like Hojo, abuse their power." Zack folded his arms.

"Bingo…" Rude lowered his head. "That is why…I'm tired of fighting." The Turk continued walking.

"Something happened." Cloud murmured.

"With the Turks and Hojo." Zack shook his head.

"& Damn it!! Where'd my fight go!?" Cid threw his spear into the ground. "&! &!" Cid continued his cursing and stomped up the stairs to the entrance of the rocket.

"We should follow him, before he hurts himself." Cloud started after Cid.

'Shinra…what is going on?' Zack groaned and followed his partners into the rocket.

"What the hell are you knuckleheads doin'!?" Cid shouted. The crew of the Rocket all stopped and stared at the captain.

"Captain Cid!" one of the crew members hollered.

"Yeah it's me! What are you doing helping Shinra out?" Cid made his way to the front of the ship.

"They forced us sir, 'cause we're the only ones who know how to work this thing and repair it." One tried to explain.

"Well they forgot one important thing!" Cid pulled on his jacket. "I am the only one who knows how to pilot this thing!" He shoved some men out of the way.

"Here we go…" Cloud rolled his eyes.

"So, we're lifting off in a few minutes." Cid looked at the trajectory course. Indeed Cid's rocket was heading straight for the meteor. He put on a smile and turned towards the crew. "Everything ready?"

"Sir…" the crew looked at each other. "You can't pilot this thing. It's heading straight for the meteor."

"You think I'm stupid!" Cid hit the side of the cabin.

"No sir!" One saluted and ran out of the rocket.

"But…you'll die." One managed to say.

"Is the escape pod secured and ready?" Cid clenched his fist.

"Um….I don't know." The crewmen looked behind him towards the escape pod.

"Well!?" Cid was loosing his patience.

"We'll check it sir and make sure everything is in order and ready for departure!" the remaining two crewmen darted down the corridor to check the rest of the ship. "Shera's down below making the final checks!" They added.

'Shera…she'll take a hundred years!' Cid growled in frustration.

"Finally!" Cid turned back towards the trajectory screen.

"Cid, are you sure this is a good idea?" Zack asked the captain.

"Of course! This is my rocket and I'm goin' down with it!" He folded his arms.

"…Going down with it?" Cloud looked towards the exit as the final crewmen departed and the hatch closed.

"Well…sorta." Cid smirked and rubbed the back of his head. "We're gonna fly up there and see if we can't try to save this thing…if not, we got the escape pod." The rocket shook suddenly and an alarm sounded.

"What!?" Cid turned towards the panel and looked at the screen. "We're taking off!?"

"Taking off!?" Zack ran towards the door to the exit. "It's locked."

"Shit! I wasn't ready yet!" The rocket shook violently and roared loudly. "I, I can't get it offa Auto Pilot!" Cid looked back at the two other men. He gulped and took a deep breath.

_"Hey hey!"_ A familiar voice sounded over the PA.

"Palmer!? What the hell did you do!?" Cid wanted to rip out the speaker from the wall.

_"They said they finished repairing the Auto-Pilot. So, I launched it!"_ Palmer's voice scratched into the cabin.

"Goddamn Shera! Why the hell did she pick today to get fast!?" Cid ran a hand through his hair.

_"Hey-hey-hey! Almost lift off time!"_ Palmer added.

"Lift off!? No countdown!?" Cid lowered his head and clenched his fists. "It just isn't the same without a countdown…" He said quietly.

_"BLAST OFF!!"_ Palmer's voice sounded.

"Well…here we go!" The captain chuckled nervously as the rocket launched towards meteor.

"How long do we have?" Zack took a deep breath. He never imagined he would be in space. He never thought about, not since he was a child.

"Heh…ten to fifteen # damn minutes." Cid shoved a cigarette in his mouth. "Why don't you boys try to get that Huge Materia." He pointed behind him towards a ladder in the corner.

"Okay." Cloud headed quickly down the ladder with Zack close behind. They made their way to the core of the rocket. There was lock requiring a code to allow the Huge Materia to be released. "It's locked in the core!" Cloud shouted.

"_Hmm…Why don't you try randomly hitting some of those buttons." _Cid suggested over the PA system.

"Yeah sure…easy for you to say." Cloud began pressing all the buttons.

"We'll never figure it out." Zack tried to help. Cid called back over the PA trying to help as well. His suggestions proved successful as the last code finally entered correctly.

"Damn, you are lucky, Cid." Zack wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"_Yup…my good advice saved the day_." Cid chuckled. Cloud slowly lifted the materia from the safe. A minute later Cid was sliding down the ladder.

"What's up?" Cloud asked.

"Problem detected in the lower level. I think it's the oxygen tanks." Cid slid down the second ladder to the lower floor. Cloud and Zack followed. There was a loud crackling sound as Cid walked by the main tank. It sparked.

"Oh, shit…" Cid sputtered as the tank exploded next to him. The debris flew against his body and landed hard on his legs. Cloud and Zack ducked and flew to the floor, covering their heads.

"GaRHH!" Cid's cigarette fell from his lips. "Damn! My leg's stuck in the debris!" Cid pulled slightly and cursed again as he saw blood gush from a deep cut on his thigh.

"Cid!" Cloud shouted and got to his feet.

"Get the hell outta here, before you're both dead!" Cid pulled again. Large flames sparked from the wiring and pipes connected to the wall.

"No way! I'm going to do whatever I can to get you outta here!" Cloud covered his face as the flames shot out further. He looked back at Zack. There was a large gash across his forehead and blood pooled onto the floor. "Damn it…" Cloud swallowed a breath of air.

"Jes' get the # outta here, stop worrying about other people! There's no time!" Cid wiped at his face with his glove. The smoke was covering the room.

"No way!" Cloud shouted.

"You're stupid….really #& stupid." Cid leaned on his arm. He was trying to fight back the tears. He looked up at the faulty tank that exploded. "Tank number eight blew up. The bastard really was malfunctioning." The captain leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Shera…you were right." Cid covered his face and growled in frustration. "But…this is the end for me." Cloud tried to find a way through the vast flames. The sound of a door sliding open on the other side of the room interrupted Cid's babbling.

"Don't say that, Cid." A female voice called gently. Cid looked up, his face holding a stupid expression.

"Shera…!?" He said dumbly. She smiled and nodded her head. A groan sounded behind Cloud.

"Zack?" Cloud helped the dark haired man up from the floor.

"Ugh…I have a headache." He groaned and held his head. Zack looked towards the flames and saw Cid under the tank.

"I tagged along. I came to help you." Shera leaned over and tugged on the piece of metal covering Cid. It was to no avail however. She was too weak.

"Come on! We gotta help!" Zack grabbed Cloud by the arm and pulled him through the flames. Together Zack, Cloud and Shera pulled the debris off of Cid's body.

"You stupid #&!!" Cid shouted at Shera. She smiled weakly and helped him to his feet. Cid stood uncomfortably and cleared his throat. "…sorry."

"Come, this way. The escape pod is through this door." Shera led the men into the hall. "Hurry, I'll detach the escape pod." She pushed a few buttons on the small panel by the door.

"Hey Shera…" Cid looked at the brunette as she pushed on the frame of her glasses. "Does this thing really fly?"

"It'll be okay. I've been checking it until now." She giggled lightly. "I didn't trust leaving the job up to those other crewmen."

"…Then I'm relieved." Cid rubbed his chin. His face was turning red. Shera stared at him and smiled. She lowered her head shyly.

"Thanks." She entered the pod and the door closed. There was a soft click and a low thump as the spherical pod ejected from the side of the rocket. The sphere lowered quickly towards the planet. The blue waters below became more visible along with the curve of the planet.

"So…this is outer space. This is the real thing." Cid stared out the small window looking at the planets and stars. "I'm really out here!" He began to drool slightly as they drifted through space. He looked upwards towards the rocket ship.

"So long, Shinra No. 26…" Cid sighed as bright red flames engulfed the outside of the escape pod. They were entering the planet's atmosphere. Cid's dream was over almost as soon as he entered space.

* * *

The rocket ship flew into the side of meteor. The bright light from the collision lit up space momentarily. The enormous rock exploded into a few chunks and floated away from the primary target. As if healing its wounds the meteor reached out for itself. Bright lights of electricity and current flowed around the separating chunks. All the pieces fit back together like a puzzle. Meteor was back in one piece and was preparing for the rest of its flight to the planet below.

People flooded into the streets, waiting for the end of all this fear and chaos. However, Shinra's plan had no effect at all. Meteor was still on its way. The humans below began to doubt. Many hid in their homes waiting for their deaths. The children cried as the giant glowing rock in the sky descended quickly. They ran from their playgrounds and hid under their covers. Their only comfort was the stuffed animals that also hid. Above all the tears and cries of anger, pain, and hate there was a never ending laughter. The dark, menacing taunt that hurt the planet sounded from the evil that created the pain and fear, Sephiroth. He hid in his Northern Crater waiting the day he would ride the final chunks of the planet to the Promised Land.

* * *

"We…gotta do something." Cid lowered his head. His clothes were still wet from when the escape pod landed in the ocean. "This planet is so small and…vulnerable. Seeing it from outer space made me realize that. That's why I say this planet's still a kid. It's just a scared child in this deep dark universe…it needs to be protected and kept safe from monsters, like Sephiroth!" Cid started up the Highwind.

"Cid…That's beautiful." Tifa smiled.

"Yeah but how the hell are we gonna protect it?" Barret folded his arms.

"…I'm still workin' on that." Cid stammered.

"Grandpa…" Red XIII ran over to Cid. "We gotta go see Grandpa. I bet he could help us!" Red panted. The setting sun made his entire body look as if it were on fire.

"Cosmo Canyon, eh?" Cid scratched an eyebrow. "Nibelheim is on the way, why don't we all get some rest and head there in the morning?"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Yuffie yawned. Cid looked back at everyone else.

"I suppose it would be best." Aeris nodded. "We all could use the rest. It's been a long day." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alrighty, Nibelheim it is then." Cid roared the engine and took off towards their next destination.

'Shera…I'll come back to you, I promise.' Cid thought in his head. The thought made him chuckle as he pulled out a new cigarette.

* * *

"So…is everything okay with you?" Cloud leaned against the well in the center of the town.

"Yeah I'm fine." Aeris said casually as she looked up into the sky. It looked as if the planet had two moons because of the glowing red meteor.

"Today…you fainted." Cloud looked down at the young woman.

"Oh that. I forgot about that." Aeris smiled lightly. "I'm fine, really." She nodded.

"You sure?" Cloud stepped even closer to her. She looked from side to side.

"Yup…I'm fine." She laughed nervously.

"And tonight? You'll be fine, right?" Cloud asked.

"Tonight?" Aeris had tried not to think about the possibility of Sephiroth intruding on her again. "I think so. I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll be prepared." She smiled and flexed her arms.

"Alright." He smiled at her. "You sure you don't need a bodyguard?" Aeris looked at her feet. She knew she had to fight these feelings.

"Thank you Cloud, but I think I'll be fine." She giggled and circled around him. He followed her with his eyes.

"…Alright." He said simply. He seemed a little disappointed. "But if anything seems at all unusual, I'm checking up on you."

"Okay. If you think there's anything wrong you can check up on me." Aeris smiled softly. Her green eyes reflected in the soft light from the stars and the glow of the moon and meteor. She heard Cloud sigh. He reached out for her with one arm. Aeris mindlessly walked into his reach.

'Oh, Aeris…watch yourself.' Aeris thought to herself.

"I'll kill him if he ever touches you again." Cloud whispered. Aeris looked up into his shining blue eyes. She was drawn into his gaze. She was a fool for those eyes.

"I won't let him." Aeris whispered.

"I promise." Cloud continued. "I…" He stared down at the young woman. Her soft pink lips were beckoning him to kiss her. Her long eyelashes were light and fluttered slightly as she looked into his eyes. He pulled her closer. He felt her shiver under her touch. He wondered if it was because he was near her and that she wanted the same as him or if it was because of something else. Her jacket slid off of one shoulder, exposing her soft skin underneath. He looked down at her shoulder. She was thin and fragile. He liked it. He liked the feeling he got when he held onto her, like nothing in this world could take her away from his arms. He traced a finger from her shoulder across her collarbone.

"That tickles…" She said softly. Her eyes were glowing softly. Was she about to cry? Was she scared? Cloud leaned his head down; his blonde bangs tickled her forehead. "Cloud…" Aeris started. He pulled her chin upwards greeting her with a soft kiss.

"Aeris…" He answered and pulled her into his again. This time the kiss was longer and more passionate. Aeris pulled her arms from his chest and wrapped her small fingers around is wrists. He stopped and looked at her.

"Aeris…" He searched in her green orbs. "I…think…I'm in love with you." He gave a sideways grin.

"Cloud…" Aeris sighed.

"I do…" He pulled her up to him again. "I love you."

"Cloud…" Aeris started as her lips caressed his lightly. "I Love…"

* * *

Tifa turned away quickly. She didn't want to hear it. She could not allow herself that much pain. She had ventured outside looking for Cloud and accidentally ran into his and Aeris' conversation. She hid around the corner of the building afraid she would have been seen and would ruin the moment.

'Why? Why did I stay to listen to that?' Tifa choked. She always thought she could handle the fact that Cloud liked someone else. It was not until she heard him said that he loved Aeris that she realized she never had been able to live with it. Tifa stumbled into the inn and made her way to the small sofa in the lobby. All the lights were off in the building since the innkeeper went to bed for the night. She turned the corner preparing to sit down when she ran into someone.

"Oh!" She yelped and backed away quickly.

"Sorry. You alright?" A soft voice sounded. "Damn, where are the lights in this place?" The voice chuckled.

"Oh, Zack. Yeah…I'm fine." Tifa sniffed, wiping the tears from her face.

"No you're not." She felt his hands tug on her arms gently as he helped her to the sofa. He could see the tears as the moonlight shown on her face. "What happened, Tifa?" He asked her gently.

'Oh gosh! Where to begin.' Tifa forced a small laugh.

"It's nothing really." She turned away from him.

"You can tell me." Zack put an arm around her shoulder. If anyone knew how to help people relax, it was him. "I won't tell anyone else, I promise." He smirked.

"…" She remained silent for a minute. "I can't." She whispered.

"None of my business? Okay. I'll leave you alone then." Zack began to stand.

"No!" Tifa tugged on his arm. If anything, she did not want to be alone. It would be the worst feeling in the world at the moment.

"Okay." Zack said slowly.

"It's just…" She took a deep breath. "I can't tell you…"

"You can't tell me? Why not?" He chuckled. This seemed a little ridiculous.

"I don't want to hurt you." Tifa said quietly. Now this comment got his mind reeling. What could Tifa possibly say that would hurt him?

"Okay…I'm ready." Zack said.

"What?"

"I'm ready. Whatever you're going to say, I promise I will not get angry with you or upset in any way." Zack smiled at her.

"You promise?" Tifa scooted closer to him.

"Yup."

"Alright…" Tifa took another deep breath. "I went outside looking for Cloud. I stopped and went to the side of the building because I heard him talking." She remained silent.

"And?" Zack raised an eyebrow. 'Who was he talking to?' Zack was starting to get worried.

"He…was talking to someone. And it was a conversation I didn't want to hear. I thought I would have been more prepared and would have thought nothing of it, but I set myself up for getting hurt." A few tears slid down her cheeks.

"Who was he talking to?" Zack shifted his weight.

"I…I should have stayed inside. I shouldn't have been so careless. You see…" Tifa wanted to run. She wanted to get away as quickly as possible.

"Who was he talking to?" Zack asked again. He was now worrying.

"I set you and me up to get hurt." Tifa lowered her head, pressing her face into her hands. She began to cry. "I'm sorry."

"Who was he talking to!?" Zack grabbed her shoulders.

"…Aeris…" Tifa said finally. Zack felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. Not because of Aeris talking to Cloud but because of why Tifa would be so upset that they were talking. "They…kissed, Zack. They kissed each other and…said…they…"

"No…" Zack whispered. "I don't want to hear it."

"Loved each other…" Tifa held onto the back of her legs as she brought her head over her knees. She cried as Zack remained silent. She could feel his pain wash all over her. This was all her fault and she knew he would hate her forever. "I'm so sorry…" She whispered in the darkness. She repeated those words over and over again.

"…" Zack remained silent. Tifa couldn't handle his silence. She preferred him to say something, anything.

"Zack?" Tifa dared to look up. She felt more tears stream down her face as she saw Zack, the strongest man she ever met, the happiest man she ever met, holding the sides of his head leaning forward on his knees. He looked vulnerable as tears slid carelessly down his cheeks and he shut his brilliant blue eyes in pain. Tifa could not handle it. He was supposed to be the strong one; the one to hold her while she cried.

"Zack!" She gasped and slung onto him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him. He reached upwards and slung his hands around her arms. She could feel his hands wet from all his tears. "Please forgive me." Tifa whispered. Her dark hair flowed over their shoulders.

"…It's not your fault, Tifa. Why are you apologizing?" Zack pulled her off of him and cradled her in his arms.

"I…I thought that you would be angry with me…" Tifa looked into his sad eyes.

"No…never. I would never be angry with you for telling me the truth. I needed to hear it." Zack sighed. His eyes were low. He looked down at Tifa. How she wished that stare was coming from Cloud. She could pretend. She could pretend it was Cloud holding her, comforting her. Zack looked into Tifa's glowing eyes. Her earrings also reflected the moonlight. She, in a short word, was amazing. She had the most beautiful gaze. Her touch was gentle and soft. "Tifa…" Zack whispered. He wanted the same thing she did; to pretend.

"Zack?" She whispered. She felt herself in his tight hold. She was now in his lap looking into his beautiful eyes. They could feel each other's breath against the other's lips. "Don't let me go." She leaned in. Their lips touched softly. Tifa wanted this. She wanted the feeling that Aeris had when she was in a man's arms that loved her. She wanted to know what it was like to be caught in those Mako eyes.

Their kisses continued full of passion. Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck. Zack leaned forward, he could feel Tifa's chest pressed against his. It was mind numbing. He wondered how Cloud could resist this. How could he resist Tifa? Resist the beautiful, young, generous, and kind woman. He could smell her. The fragrance was also soothing. He wanted more, but knew it was impossible. There would be so much trouble after that. Vincent would be hurt.

'Vincent…' Zack thought. He pulled away from Tifa slowly. He looked at her with his soft eyes.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered to Tifa. He could see more tears forming in her eyes. "Please…don't cry. I already feel like piece of shit. I don't want to feel worse." He whispered again.

"No…" Tifa shook her head and quickly slid from his lap. "Thank you. I'm the one who is sorry. I shouldn't have told you." She whispered quickly and ran up the stairs.

"Tifa…" He stood up and reached for her. Zack froze. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. 'Shit…' His thoughts were blank after that. He turned around quickly to find Aeris behind him. There were fresh tears in her eyes. Her lower lip quivered as she brought a hand across his face.

"You love me?" She asked with incredulity.

"Aeris…I…" he reached for her as she shoved past him and went up the staircase to her room. A second later there were footsteps entering the inn. Zack recognized the sound. Cloud walked up to him. He looked pathetic, like his world just caved in.

"Hey…she's yours." Cloud whispered. Zack couldn't see his eyes.

"What?"

"Aeris…she loves you. You should go see her. She came in here to find you." Cloud walked past him and followed the trail towards the upstairs rooms.

'Oh my….' Zack felt like shooting himself. "#." He punched a hole through the wall next to him.

* * *

There was a soft knock at Vincent's door. Vincent turned slowly. His cape was removed along with his metallic boot covers. He was clad in only his boots and black clothing. He was busy cleaning his weapons.

"Yes?" He asked the door.

"It's me, Yuffie. Can I come in for a second?" Yuffie's voice seemed serious. Vincent opened the door slowly.

"What's the matter?" He asked her. Yuffie allowed herself in and walked to the other side of the room. Vincent shut the door behind her.

"You know…" Yuffie fiddled with her bangs. She too had taken off her armor and battle wear and was now adorned in only her shorts and shirt and her white socks. "You remembered that time…in the forest?"

"Yes." Vincent did not meet the girl's eyes but continued cleaning his guns.

"Well…You said I could use a hug, and it worked. You were a good friend, Vincent." Yuffie leaned against the wall.

"…" He glanced in her direction.

"Anyways…I think that there is someone that could use a hug." Yuffie smiled.

"So…why don't you give them a hug?" Vincent said coldly.

"You're being a jerk again, Vincent." Yuffie stuck out her tongue.

"Am I?" He stopped cleaning. "Sorry. So what's going on?" He asked Yuffie.

"You need to be a friend for someone." Yuffie walked slowly in circles.

"Who?" Vincent said slowly.

"Damn…you're thick." Yuffie tilted her forehead. "I'll give you a hint. I'm sharing a room with her right now."

"…" Vincent looked up and stared at Yuffie.

"Yup, you know who I'm talking about. She came in crying and all upset over something and she wouldn't tell me what had happened." Yuffie shifted her feet.

"Tifa…" Vincent whispered.

"Go to her, Vincent. She really needs you." Yuffie soundly like a grown woman, it surprised the quiet man.

"Yuffie…" Vincent turned to her. She waved a hand in her face.

"Don't worry about me! You're too old for me!" She laughed. Vincent understood but he could see the tears ready to form in Yuffie's eyes. She knew Vincent was not interested in her and, though it hurt, Yuffie knew she could easily move on. She appreciated the fact that Vincent would always be a friend, no matter how cold he got. Vincent nodded and made his way to the ninja girl.

"Thank you, Yuffie." He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, and quickly walked out the door. He looked back once.

"Jes' get outta here!" Yuffie waved at him, her face bright red. Vincent smiled and closed the door behind him.

'Oh gosh! Tifa…you owe me!' Yuffie thought. She giggled lightly and sat on Vincent's bed. She figured she'd be sleeping here for the night.

* * *

"Aeris. Please…I can explain." Zack hit his head against Aeris' door. She still didn't respond. Zack felt the frustration and guilt inside of him grow by the minute. There were footsteps coming down the hall. Zack turned to see Vincent.

"Vincent?" Zack held his breath.

"Having troubles?" Vincent smirked.

"You, you could say that." Zack wanted to punch himself. He saw Vincent turn towards the door across the hall. "You're room?" Zack asked.

"Nope." Vincent smiled and turned the knob. The door clicked open slowly and the dark man entered. He looked back momentarily. "Good luck." He nodded to Zack and closed the door behind him.

"Yeah…" Zack whispered. "In a minute you'll be trying to kill me." Zack thought about the situation and all the trouble he caused.

"Aeris! Let me in!" Zack pounded on the door. It swung open quickly as he hit it so hard he broke the lock. He fell in quickly, kicking the door shut behind him. There was a cry of surprise.

"Zack!" Aeris yelled. He looked up at Aeris from the floor, his face was flushed. She was sitting in her bed, Kleenexes surrounded her. She had the blanket wrapped around her and was hugging her pillow. The familiar glow from the lamp was the only lighting. She looked at him for a second and then busted into tears, wailing loudly.

"No…shh! Stop!" Zack picked himself up from the floor and made his way to Aeris on the mattress.

"Why…I don't want to." Aeris sobbed.

"Please…let me explain." He said. A pillow slammed into his face.

"Yeah…I'd like to hear an explanation you jerk!" Aeris tugged the pillow back into her arms. "Why your hands were all over Tifa…my friend!" The words hit him harder than he thought they would.

"Just listen. Tifa came in from the outside all upset about something. She was crying and all alone." Zack started.

"Outside?" Aeris gasped.

"Yeah." Zack said rather cold. "I asked her what was wrong, and no matter what I kept trying to get her to tell me. I didn't think it was going to be as bad as it actually was."

"She saw…me and Cloud?" Aeris asked. She felt herself turn red in the face.

"She said she saw you talking, kissing, and then over heard you both say that you loved each other." Zack finished.

"No…No!" Aeris pounded her fists into the pillow. "He said he loved me…and yes…we did kiss, but then I told him that I loved you! I explained to him that I would always care for him but I loved you, beyond all reason!" Aeris poked Zack in the chest.

"You did?" Zack sighed. "He came in and said that you said something like that. That's when I realized I #& up." The dark haired man lowered his head.

"Why…did you kiss her?" Aeris asked in the silence of the room.

"Because…" Zack looked away from Aeris. He did not want to see her hateful gaze. "Now remember, I thought that you told Cloud you loved him…and I thought it was all over with me."

"That's no reason. You shouldn't have done that just to spite me." Aeris scolded.

'Oh shut up Aeris…look how many times you hurt Zack.' Aeris mentally hit herself. She was as stubborn as ever.

"I didn't do it to spite you. She was lonely, we both were. We felt alone in this world and that everything we did was in vain." Zack shivered slightly. "She looked so lonely…and my feelings got the best of me. I thought about you and everything about you I loved. I imagined it was you, I know it's awful. I couldn't stop looking at her and the next thing I knew, she leaned in and kissed me. I couldn't help myself." Zack bit his lower lip.

"Wait…she kissed you first?" Aeris asked.

"Umm…yeah." Zack covered his face. 'Shit…not good.'

"She…kissed you? Does she have feelings for you?" Aeris asked.

"No! She has feelings for Cloud. And…maybe Vincent, I'm not sure." Zack shook his head. He needed to change the subject. "Aeris! I'm sorry! Please I'm so sorry! I would never in my life do something to hurt you like that!"

"…" Aeris stared at the bracelets around her wrists.

"&! I came back from the dead for you!" Zack pulled on his hair. Aeris giggled. "What?" She giggled some more. He stared at her in amazement.

"You're funny when you're flustered." She giggled.

"What!?" Zack could not believe it.

"You're hair is all messed up." She giggled some more as fresh tears trickled down her cheeks.

"&, Aeris!" Zack stood up from the bed. He was loosing it and he could see she was too. He was ready to leave the room.

"No!" A soft cry that sounded like a child's came from the bed. Zack turned his head to see Aeris, blanket and her underwear only chase after him. She collided with his back and wrapped her arms around him. He turned around slowly and looked down at her.

"Aeris?" Zack stared at her, his eyes were pained. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed. He sat down first and sat her on his lap. He grabbed a Kleenex and wiped her tears. She stared at him and leaned against him softly. She was so light. He held onto her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"No…don't leave…I love you too much." Aeris whispered. Zack looked down at her; his dark hair touched her cheeks.

"I'm not leaving." He whispered as he brought his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. Her blanket fell to the floor. Zack looked down at it quickly but was stopped when Aeris pulled his head to look at her.

"Leave it." She whispered and repositioned herself to straddle his legs. Zack smiled.

"Alright." He pressed against her. Their kisses were slow and heated. "Aeris…I would never hurt you." Zack whispered.

"I know." Aeris looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry I did so many times." She felt more tears welling up. Zack stood and lifted the girl with him. He turned around and placed her gently on the mattress. He crawled over her, kissing her softly along the way. He made a trail from her stomach to her lips again. She hissed slightly as he did so. She brought her lips to his jaw line. It was strong and chiseled. She kissed him lightly the kisses tickled slightly but was most arousing for the man. She trailed the kisses to his small scar on the left side of his jaw. He moaned slightly at her touch.

"Zack." She whispered his name.

"I love you." He said against her lips.

Aeris pressed against him as he kissed her deeply. Her arms trailed from his shoulders down to the bottom of his shirt. She lifted it and pulled it upwards. He helped momentarily and was back against her, running his fingers through her hair and pressing his lips against hers. Her hands slid down his muscular form. He was bigger than Cloud, in height and size. He was more muscular because of SOLDIER and the Jenova cells. Her hands trailed over the top of his pants. She wondered if there were other things she did not know about that was bigger. The thought made her giggle out loud. She always laughed when she had mischievous thoughts. Zack pulled away for a second, breathing hard, he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing…nothing!" She said in between breaths and giggles. "Don't stop." She said seriously and pulled him against her, crushing his lips to hers. His eyes opened wide for a second and then he smiled. He continued with a new passion. She liked the way his deep kisses tasted.

* * *

Okay! Gotta stop here! I debated on leaving that for the next chapter but thought it best to add it here. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon. Please read and review! Thanks a lot! -Annubis


	23. Chapter 23

Alrighty, getting started on the new chapter

+Alrighty, getting started on the new chapter. I hope everyone like the last chapter. Things seem to be getting complicated…heh heh. Thanks to all of those who reviewed. I love hearing from you all! Really I do! I hope this chapter is as satisfying as the last. Oh, let's just get this one started shall we? –Annubis

+Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Squaresoft does.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

There was mumbling coming from the other side of the door, as if two people were in conversation. Tifa sighed and leaned forward, pressing her forehead against the glass of the nearby window. She listened silently to the pitter patter of the small droplets of water hitting the windowpane. A moment later, the door to her room slid open; she ignored the ending conversation occurring in the hall. Another second, she heard the door click shut. Tifa did not bother to look back; she figured it was Yuffie back from whatever errand she had previously run. She closed her eyes, feeling the cool surface. She had tiny goose bumps prickling her arms. There was a small shuffle behind her.

Vincent stared at the small young woman. He could not move. He did not want to ruin her peace. He stared at her as she shivered slightly and a small flash of light lit up the town through the window. She had her back to the man. Her long, dark hair flowed over the blanket she had draped around her slender shoulders. If Vincent had just met the girl, there would be no way he would believe her to be the strong fighter she was. She was sitting in a small wooden chair next to her bed. Her left foot was hidden underneath her right thigh; her right bare foot grazing the cold wooden floor. Her head was hung low; her breath fogged the window slightly. A low growl rolled over the mountainside. A storm was approaching.

Tifa opened her eyes slowly. She was amazed Yuffie had not said anything since she entered the room. In fact she did not even hear any movement. Tifa thought for a minute and then low footsteps approached her slowly. Her mind was frantic, she could not move. Whoever was approaching her was not Yuffie. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She could not help but think that Sephiroth was right behind her, preparing to take advantage of her, frighten her, play games with her, or…run her through. Tifa was frightened as she felt a hand pull a strand of hair from her face. She did not dare look up but kept her gaze outside. Another hand lay on her shoulder, it was cold she could feel it through the blanket. She looked to find a dark figure standing behind her, all dressed in black. Her heart began to pound.

"Tifa?" A quiet voice called in her ear. Tifa looked behind her, shocked.

"…Vincent?" She felt herself blush. She felt so foolish to believe that Sephiroth was in her room, but she could not shake the scared feeling she had. Was it Vincent? Or was the feeling from something else? She stared at his eyes, half expecting them to be a bright, menacing green. She sighed when she saw the blood red color looking down at her.

"Yuffie told me that…you weren't feeling well." Vincent said slowly.

"Oh? Is that all she said?" Tifa looked at the floor.

"She said that you were upset and wouldn't tell her what was wrong." The man disappeared for a second. Tifa heard him pull a chair next to her. She saw his boots as he walked to her side and placed the chair gently on the floor. He sat next to her, and stared. Tifa felt her face get hot. She brought her eyes up slowly, looking into his.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah…I'm fine." She faked a smile.

"What happened, Tifa?" Vincent tilted his head. His dark hair fell over a shoulder. She never had seen him before without his headband.

"It's nothing. No big deal." Tifa shook her head and looked out the window. He could tell by her uneasiness that it was not something she wanted to talk about, at least not with him.

"Are you sure? Yuffie made it seem like a big deal." Vincent scooted his chair closer to hers.

"…It's just been a bad day." She said quietly. The rain started to come down harder. "I just saw things I didn't really want to see."

"…What was that?" Vincent asked after a few seconds. Tifa looked at him; her eyes were full of sadness.

"It doesn't matter because…it's too late now. I ruined things and it's my entire fault." She lowered her head. She felt awful telling this to Vincent.

"Ah, I see." Vincent understood what she meant. She obviously had seen Cloud with Aeris. Vincent stood suddenly. "Well, if you want to be alone, I'll leave." He turned for the door.

"No!" Tifa stood and turned towards the tall man. He looked over his shoulder, his ruby eyes seemed empty.

"…You want me to stay?" He turned towards her. She approached him slowly, a tiny hand rubbing her collar bone.

"Yes, please." She said quietly. "I messed up big time Vincent. I did things I shouldn't have and I hurt another besides myself." Vincent thought about what she meant.

"Who?" He was not sure as to what her answer would be. She bit her lower lip and turned towards the window, her blanket dragged across the floor with her.

"…Zack." She said. Vincent raised an eyebrow in question.

"Zack? How?" He leaned forward, interested in how she was going to explain.

"I heard…him yelling across the hall for Aeris…I think I got him in trouble." Tifa lowered her head and covered it with the heavy blanket.

"…What happened, Tifa?" Vincent looked to the corner of the room. Tifa shuddered a little. He saying her name always sent chills down her spine.

"Well…to make things short, I …" She sighed and sat in the chair by the window. "…kissed him."

"…" Vincent was silent in the room. He did not understand. Why would she kiss Zack, and why would Zack allow that to happen?

"I'm sorry…" Tifa felt like she was apologizing to everyone.

"Why are you sorry?" Vincent turned away from her.

"…I saw Cloud and Aeris. They said they loved each other…and they kissed. It was too much. I came inside and ran into Zack. He questioned why I was upset and got it out of me. He was so upset." Tifa's voice cracked as a few tears came to her eyes. She did not look back up at Vincent. "I felt so bad…and the next thing I know…we're trying to comfort each other. Make each other feel better and stop crying." She gasped for air.

"…So you two kissed." Vincent said rather cold.

"Yeah…" Tifa covered her face, hiding beneath the thick blanket. "I…I wasn't thinking and I know he wasn't either. He pulled away and said he couldn't do it, that he shouldn't have. I realized my mistake instantly."

"…" Vincent sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"…I am guessing she found out and now they are fighting. I don't know what to do. Cloud ignores me. He and Zack swoon for Aeris…while…I get to stand back and watch." The lump under the covers moved slightly. "I just felt lonely and afraid."

The room was silent for a long time. It was killing Tifa; she knew she should not have told Vincent about the kiss. She cried even harder, knowing that there was no chance he would forgive her.

"Why did you apologize to me?" He asked her again. She pulled her head from underneath the covers, staring at the dark man.

"Because…" She looked at him, confused. She popped her head into the small hole she made, hiding under the layer again. He could hear her muffled cries. "…I thought that if you knew, you'd be hurt. Was I wrong?"

"…No…" Vincent walked towards her.

"Do you hate me?" A muffled voice called from the other side of the blanket.

"No. Why should I?" He slowly pulled the blanket down from over her head.

"Because…I…" Tifa looked away from him. His hand caught her chin and turned her to face him. They stared at each other for a minute.

"I understand, Tifa. You don't have to be sorry. It was a mistake, I'm sure anyone would have done the same thing. Besides, you've done no one wrong." Vincent leaned in closer to her. "In fact, Aeris has done a lot worse to those men than you have." He smirked.

"…I guess so…" Tifa giggled slightly. "I still feel awful." Her large brown eyes locked onto Vincent's gaze.

"Don't…" Vincent whispered. The two stared at each other. He watched her as she bit her lower lip and lowered her head while still looking into his gaze. She was being cute, and Vincent could not resist. A smile crossed his face. He reached forward, grasping one of her hands. Tifa smiled and leaned forward, resting her head on his chest. She wrapped a few fingers around the claws on his metallic appendage. He jumped slightly at the touch on his artificial arm.

"…You're not mad, Vincent?" Tifa whispered.

"No." He whispered back, enjoying the fact she said his name. He leaned forward, they both were silent. Tifa sat up, looking into his shining eyes. They were no longer empty. The two grew closer, their noses almost touching.

'She's beautiful. Absolutely beautiful…' Vincent thought as he pulled her close to him, bringing their lips together. A soft sound came from Tifa's throat. The kiss was short and soft. It was very gentle and made Tifa blush. She wanted more; she realized how much she really wanted Vincent to be by her side.

'_Tap Tap'_ A sound came from the window next to them.

"Oh! What was that?" Tifa looked through the glass to the ground below. Vincent stood quickly.

"Tifa…" He whispered as he opened the window and looked outside to the muddy streets below. A second later, the other window a few feet away slid open quickly. Vincent turned quickly, his eyes full of fear. Tifa felt goose bumps by the look Vincent had.

"RUN!!" Vincent shouted. A second later the room lit up. Tifa felt herself falling, hitting something. She heard a loud thudding in the room. All went dark and silent.

* * *

Zack's lips caressed Aeris gently. She dug her fingers into his hair. She looked down at the many scars he had. There was one across his chest and stomach. She assumed that was the one from Sephiroth. She traced the many bullet wounds on his upper body. She felt her heart sink. She heard a laugh in her ear.

"That tickles." Zack smiled and brought his loving eyes to hers. She kissed him softly.

"Do they hurt?" Aeris placed a hand on his chest. He chuckled.

"No. They never hurt." He smirked, his boyish charms worked on her.

"Oh. That's good." Aeris giggled. A loud roar of thunder sounded. Aeris jumped.

"Whoa! It's just thunder. It's raining out." Zack smiled. She looked like a scared little girl. Zack wrapped his arms around her.

"I didn't realize it was raining." Aeris sighed.

"It always rains here by the mountains." He leaned forward, kissing her softly on the forehead. He sighed as he hovered over her. Her smell flooded his senses. He loved her smell, like shampoo and flowers.

"Oh!" Aeris gasped and rose quickly. A loud thudding came from across the hall. Zack held onto Aeris tightly. She had leapt up from underneath him and wrapped her arms around him.

"What was that?" She asked quickly.

"I don't know…" Zack looked towards their closed door.

"That was Tifa and Yuffie's room." Aeris shifted uncomfortably underneath Zack.

"Its okay, Aeris. They probably just knocked something over, you know Yuffie. She probably got carried away telling a story or something like that." Zack shrugged his shoulders.

'Damn , Vincent. What are you doing in there?' Zack chuckled. He looked down at Aeris. She still had frightened eyes.

"Look, I'll go check up on them alright?" Zack stood up.

"No!" Aeris reached forward, wrapping her arms around Zack's waist. He looked down at her. "No…stay here with me. He'll get me."

'He'll get me…' Zack clenched his fists. He was not so sure of their safety anymore. He had forgotten about the incident with Aeris and Sephiroth. Zack turned to her quickly, his eyes serious, wishing he had not broken the lock on her door.

"Come on, let's go to my room. We can lock the door there." Zack grabbed a hold of Aeris' wrist.

"A, alright." Aeris nodded and reached for her blanket. He looked at her and laughed.

"I guess it wouldn't be a good idea to go out there in just your underwear." He helped her cover herself. He wrapped the blanket around her and pulled her close to him. "Aeris, don't worry. I promise he'll never get you, I'll take care of you, until the day I die."

With that said, the two carefully went out into the hall. Zack was in the lead, making sure there was no one to see them and that there was nothing unusual.

"It looks alright. There doesn't seem to be anything unusual." Zack pulled Aeris towards his room down the hall. "It's all quiet."

'That's what I'm afraid of.' Aeris shivered under the blanket.

They approached his room. Zack opened it quickly and led her in. All the lights were off and the only sound was the down pouring rain and thunder outside. Aeris walked quickly to his bed and sat down. Zack's back was to her as he locked the door. The sound seemed deafening as the heavy bolt clicked.

"Damn, I can't see a thing!" Zack laughed and stumbled towards the bed. "I need a flash of lightning." He joked. A quick flash lit up the room. He smiled.

'That was good timing.' He looked up as Aeris' scream cracked his eardrums. That was when he saw him.

"Can you see now?" A low, dry voice came from the corner of the room. Another bolt of lightning lit up the room and a tall, dark man teleported across, grabbing Zack around the neck.

"How'd you get in here!?" Zack gasped.

"Through Tifa's window." The man grinned.

"Tifa! If you even touched her Sephiroth, I will personally kill you!" Aeris tightened the blankets around her. Sephiroth looked back at the woman and shoved Zack against the wall.

"Well?" Sephiroth smirked. "Are you going to kill me now?" The question hit Aeris hard.

"No!" She covered her face.

"You bastard!" Zack grabbed Sephiroth's wrist and shoved his arm down. The dark haired man fell to the floor. He took in deep breathes as he stood up quickly.

"Hmph." Sephiroth glared at Zack. "You're pretty strong." A soft sound of metal sliding ruined the silence of the room.

Aeris watched in horror as the Masamune came from Sephiroth's sheath and glided for Zack's head. She closed her eyes, hearing the sound of splintering wood. Quick footsteps ran across the room. She opened her eyes quickly. Zack had dodged the sword and had made space between him and Sephiroth. She could not move. She did not know what to do.

"Get out of here! Aeris!" Zack glanced at her momentarily.

'That was a mistake, boy.' Sephiroth chuckled and lurched forward, ramming his shoulder into Zack's chest. Zack hit the wall hard, it crunched behind him and the ceiling shook. He spat out blood and groaned as Sephiroth brought a hand around his throat once again. In the midst of the sounds of the battle, Aeris' screams could be heard.

"You're really stubborn, you know that?" Sephiroth said as he lifted Zack into the air. "Why the hell won't you just stay dead?"

"Funny…I was…going to ask you the…same thing." Zack struggled for air. He felt his leg hit the wall and then heard the soft metallic 'clink' under his boot. His sword was next to him. Zack's hands tightened around Sephiroth's.

"Zack!" Aeris stood from the bed. This made Sephiroth chuckle.

"You won't live, once I'm done with you." Sephiroth squeezed harder. Zack could not take it anymore. He kicked Sephiroth in the stomach. He grunted and dropped the ex-SOLDIER to the ground. Zack darted to the side lifting his sword. He swung to the side in hopes of hitting Sephiroth. The sword, however, went right through the man as he teleported away.

"Damn it." Zack spat and lurched forward, after the silver haired man.

"You think you can get me that easily?" Sephiroth's voice sounded to the left.

"Why don't you fight for real, and stop using your little tricks!" Zack shouted and brought the sword down towards Sephiroth's head. It met his Masamune instead.

"You really want to die, don't you?" Sephiroth's green eyes flashed with the lightning. He pulled upwards, sending Zack stumbling backwards. Zack ducked and spun, bringing his sword towards Sephiroth's legs. Sephiroth jumped and brought an elbow down on Zack's shoulder. He hit the ground hard and rolled quickly to his feet and brought his sword up, stopping Sephiroth's. He kicked upwards hitting the silver haired man in the chin.

"Don't get cocky." Zack felt his blood boiling underneath the surface. He wondered if Jenova's cells would help him at all in a battle with Sephiroth. He jumped into the air; he felt the energy surround him as he spun down towards the floor to hit the man. Sephiroth jumped out of the way, leaving Zack's sword to only meet the wooden floor.

"I taught you that. You plan on beating me with my moves?" Sephiroth felt a bead of sweat on his forehead.

'This isn't right.' Sephiroth took a deep breath.

"What's wrong old man? Getting tired?" Zack smiled. He wasn't sweating at all and this made Sephiroth nervous.

"Don't underestimate me, boy!" Sephiroth swung from side to side and darted forward. Zack met Sephiroth's sword evenly. Sephiroth spun the sword in his hands as he kicked high towards Zack's face. Zack leaned back and sideways. He lost his balance and stumbled. A small smile crossed Sephiroth's face. He kicked low, tripping Zack. The dark haired man fell hard.

"You never did have good balance." Sephiroth smirked and brought his sword down. Zack's eyes widened as he saw the blade come down. He tried to slide out of the way, but the cold metal slid through his body. He winced as the blade impaled him and he felt the warm liquid gush from his wound. The sword was aimed at his chest, but after sliding a bit it missed his heart. He heard a yelp from Aeris.

"And that's the only thing that kept you from being a General." Sephiroth crouched and leaned forward, whispering in Zack's ear.

"…W, what?" Zack questioned.

"Should have followed in my footsteps, boy. We would have made a great team." Sephiroth grinned. "I suppose my offer still stands from so long ago."

"Off, offer?" Zack took in a raspy breath. He could taste blood.

"Oh, you don't remember? Well, let me refresh your mind." Sephiroth stood up, leaving the sword. "In the reactor, I proposed my offer to you to join me and help me on my journey to the Promised Land." The silver haired man turned towards Aeris.

"And help you destroy the planet? I don't think so…" Zack tried to sit up but the cold sword was keeping him pinned to the floor.

"Hmph…what a pity." Sephiroth turned quickly and strode towards his 'student'. "That's the problem with you humans…too much compassion and love for others." Sephiroth pulled the sword from Zack quickly and spun it upward, bringing the handle down on Zack's temple. The ex-SOLDIER crumpled to the floor, blood spewing from his wounds.

"ZACK!" Aeris screamed. This alerted Sephiroth. He walked over to her slowly, talking to the unconscious Zack.

"You know, you could have said yes and I bet this girl would have come with you. She seems to have quite an attachment to you." Sephiroth leaned over the girl and shoved her onto the mattress.

"Go away." Aeris hissed.

"Looks like no games tonight." Sephiroth crawled over the girl, his coat engulfing her.

"NO!" Aeris screamed and clawed and pushed at him to get him away. She looked down at the man on the floor, tears in her eyes. "Zack!" she screamed desperately.

"You have one more chance." Sephiroth smirked at her, his gaze full of evil.

"No, I'll never help you! I'll never give you my materia and I will never EVER help you destroy this planet and everyone else!" Aeris kicked her feet out and pushed against his stomach.

"That's just…too…" Sephiroth grabbed her arms and pulled them to the sides. He immediately fell forward on the girl, her legs sank underneath his. "…bad!" He leaned over her.

"No…please." Aeris turned her head away from him.

"This time, I'll have no mercy. I'll make sure you remember everything!" Sephiroth laughed heartily and leaned closer to Aeris, their foreheads touching.

"Zack…Zack…" Aeris whispered for her love. Her green eyes switched from the man on the floor to the man on top of her.

'…Zack….Zack…Zack…that's me.' There was a whisper in Zack's mind. 'Zack…help me please.' He heard the voice in his head.

"A…Aeris…" Zack slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on the cold flood. He felt and tasted the blood and he glanced upwards to see a dark figure on another small figure. It hit him instantly what was occurring. Zack darted to his feet, pulling his sword with him, he leapt for the bed. The sword swung out for his target. He saw Sephiroth's eyes widen and look up to find Zack's blue eyes. The silver haired man leapt from the mattress, but was too slow. Zack's sword cut into the man's side. Sephiroth stumbled as he landed on the floor a bit ungracefully.

"Ugh…how?" Sephiroth muttered.

'He's…so fast.' Sephiroth frowned. He felt the blood pour down his side. 'The cut would have killed a human.' Sephiroth scoffed.

"Get the & out of here, before I kill you!" Zack lurched forward swinging the sword towards Sephiroth. The blade sliced across Sephiroth's chest as he stumbled backwards. Zack's eyes were glowing, full of Mako and Jenova.

"Im-impossible!" Sephiroth stood and disappeared from the room. "Next time…you won't be so lucky." Sephiroth's voice echoed in the room and was gone.

"No…next time, _you_ won't be so lucky." Zack gasped for air. He turned to find Aeris running towards him.

"Zack!" She sobbed and reached for him as he fell. Her skin was covered in his blood. "ZACK!" Aeris continued to scream. She held onto him, yelling his name. There were tears streaming down her cheeks.

"HELP!!" Aeris yelled, trying to get the others to hear her. A moment later she heard footsteps running down the hall. She looked down at the man in her arms.

"Oh, Zack…Please…Not yet. You can't die." Aeris whispered and leaned her head down to his. She kissed him softly. His skin was cold and he was pale. Aeris felt for a pulse.

* * *

"Tifa! Tifa!" A voice was calling from above Tifa.

"W, what happened!?" Tifa sat up. She saw Vincent leaning over her with a worried expression.

"Sephiroth, he was here." Vincent helped her up.

"Sephiroth!?" Tifa looked down at herself to make sure she was still dressed and everything was normal.

"I'm guessing he hit everyone with another sleep spell." Vincent pulled the blanket from the floor and wrapped it around Tifa's shoulders. "I'm going to check up on everyone to make they are okay-."

"HELP!!" A voice called through the walls.

"That's Aeris!!" Tifa ran for the door, dropping the blanket behind her. Vincent was quick to follow. He hit the doors as he ran by, waking everyone else up.

"Aeris, Aeris! Open up! The door is locked!" Tifa pounded on the door. She leaned back and kicked, sending the door flying forward. Vincent darted into the room behind Tifa. She slid across the floor, glancing at Aeris; she turned to the bed and pulled a blanket from the mattress.

"What happened!?" Tifa asked as she wrapped the blanket around Aeris.

"Sephiroth. He was here! They fought…and this is what happened." Aeris showed the two his wounds.

"Oh no!" Tifa huddled next to the girl. Vincent ran to Zack's side.

"Zack!" Vincent lifted him from Aeris' arms. He carried the young man to the bed and placed him down gently. "Tifa, I need something to stop the bleeding. Aeris, get washed up and…put on some clothes. I'll watch him, don't worry." Aeris and Tifa darted from the room. As they ran down the hall, they encountered everyone else in the group.

"What happened!?" Yuffie asked, wearing her top and shorts.

"What the &Damn hell is goin' on here!?" Cid sputtered in his long johns.

"What's up!?" Barret skidded around the corner. He had the decency to at least put on some pants. Red XIII was close behind.

"Sephiroth was here! Head down the hall!" Tifa shouted and pointed for Zack's room.

"Aeris, are you alright!?" A voice called from an opening door. It was Cloud in his boxers. He was staring at her, blood covered her hands and face and the blanket she had wrapped around her.

"Yes! I'm fine! Zack isn't. Please…help him!" Aeris ran into her bedroom. She rushed to get cleaned and dressed.

"Shit!" Cloud darted down the hall. 'Zack you better not be dead. We can't do this without you.' Cloud frowned and ran faster towards the bedroom down the hall.

* * *

"Damn it! I got careless! I underestimated him." Sephiroth continuously ran a cure spell over his new wounds. He was sweating from all of the blood loss. "That bastard. How the hell did he get so strong?"

'_You should have listened to me! You should have killed him when you had the chance!'_ Jenova's voice screeched in Sephiroth's head.

"I know, mother! I just never thought he would become so strong!" Sephiroth squeezed the sides of his head.

_'He's as strong as you! Maybe I should go to him instead; I bet he would listen to orders better than you!' _Jenova clawed at Sephiroth's brain.

"No! Don't say that!" Sephiroth leaned forward on the desk in the basement of the Shinra mansion.

_'You better stop this childishness, or I'll kill you myself and take that boy!' _Jenova growled and disappeared from thought.

"…No…mother…" Sephiroth sighed and laid his forehead on the desk. He wrapped his arms around his head and screamed in anger.

* * *

Cloud stared down at the dark haired man on the bed. He shook his head and growled in frustration. His blonde spikes hid his eyes.

"How the hell did they have this fight and none of us hear it?" Cloud clenched his fists.

"He hit us all with another sleep spell, like last time." Vincent murmured.

"Damn it!!" Cloud punched the wall.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tifa asked. She had her hands full of towels and blankets.

"I don't know…" Aeris sniffed. She was in her pink dress only. She leaned over the bed, staring at Zack. She held the small green orb in her hands. "I'll try my best."

"Are we going to leave in the morning?" Red XIII asked.

"If he's alright, then yes." Cloud nodded.

"If he's not alright, then we'll have to either leave him here or take him with us." Vincent said.

"We can't leave him." Cloud said quickly. "There's no way in hell I'd leave him here."

"…He'd be killed…" Aeris said quietly. "He'd come back to kill him. I have to protect him." The girl climbed into the bed and sat next to the man.

"Aeris, do you need everyone in her right now?" Yuffie asked.

"No." She smiled lightly. "You guys can go to bed. You all need your rest."

"I'm not going to bed, not yet." Cloud said.

"Neither am I." Tifa folded her arms.

"The rest of you should go to bed. There really is no need for everyone to be in here." Vincent added. Cid, Barret, Yuffie, and Red all nodded and stayed a minute longer.

"Just one thing…" Cid looked at Aeris. "I need to hear it, will he be okay?" Cid crossed his arms. Barret joined his side. Aeris smiled and giggled.

"He'll be fine! Don't you guys worry about it; I'll take care of him!" Aeris held up her green materia.

"Yup! Just like how she helped me!" Tifa smiled as well. These girls sure did know how to put on a smile, even if it was a fake.

"…Alright…just needed to hear it. Even if it's true or not." Cid turned to leave. Barret sighed and followed. A moment later the door closed, leaving Aeris, Tifa, Cloud and Vincent by Zack's side.

"I'm going to get started." Aeris grabbed the orb and began praying. Cloud pulled up a chair and sat down beside her. Vincent and Tifa looked at each other.

"You know…I'm going to go get some coffee. I bet it'll be a long night, I'm sure the innkeeper wouldn't mind helping us out." Tifa headed for the door.

"I'll come with you." Vincent said quickly. "Cloud, you be sure you're prepared. If anything happens before we get back, you alert us."

"Sure thing." Cloud nodded as Tifa and Vincent left the room.

"You know…it's kind of weird. If they said they loved each other, then why does she continue to hurt Zack?" Tifa asked her companion.

"I'm not sure if things are really as they seem. Aeris, I know she's a nice girl. I think she's just too nice to let one of them go." Vincent said quietly as he went down the stairs to the lobby.

"But…even if she's too nice, it's still not nice. It's actually worse. I'm sure she would have realized that by now. Unless she really loves them both." Tifa sighed.

"Tifa…" Vincent turned to her. "Are you sure she said she loved him? Did you hear those words come from her mouth?"

"Yeah…I…I think so." Tifa thought about it. "I heard Cloud. I heard him for sure and then she started and I heard her say 'I love'…and then I ran away."

"So you didn't hear her say 'I love you, Cloud'?" Vincent followed her to the kitchen area in the back of the inn.

"I…guess I didn't. I assumed that was what she was going to say." Tifa covered her mouth. "You don't suppose she said she loved Zack!?"

"Maybe you should ask her." Vincent said.

"Oh my! If she didn't I would feel so foolish because of what I did to Zack!" Tifa covered her face. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Maybe you should talk to Cloud." Vincent said as he walked past her and pulled a bag of coffee from the shelf.

"Talk to…Cloud?" Tifa stared at Vincent.

'Why would he say that? Does he…not want me?' Tifa felt a lump in her throat.

"If you have feelings for him then you should let him know before things get complicated again." Vincent began grinding the beans. The machine was deafening in the quiet kitchen.

"What do you mean? You don't…" Tifa looked at her feet.

"What the hell's going on in here!?" A voice called from the doorway.

"I'll explain." Vincent looked over at the innkeeper. "Things got a little dangerous around here. Do you mind if we make some coffee?" Vincent led the man out of the room as he stared in confusion.

"Vincent…?" Tifa called to no one. She felt tears sting her eyes again. Now she knew how Aeris felt. She did not know what she wanted.

'Tifa…what the hell do you want?' She sobbed once and took a deep breath before finishing the coffee. The sounds were loud in the kitchen. She flinched with every noise.

"Alrighty…coffee. What else? Cups and something to carry everything on." Tifa talked to herself, being her only company. She felt like she was back in Midgar closing up the bar for the night. She placed everything on a platter and made her way slowly up the stairs. Little did she know, she was being watched.

'Damn it Vincent, what the hell are you doing?' Vincent thought to himself. He watched the small woman make her way up the stairs. He admired the muscles in her calves and the way her hips swayed in the mini skirt she wore. Her long hair flowed from side to side, complimenting her hip movement. He knew that it was impossible to have a girl like that.

"Lucrecia…" Vincent sighed. "What the hell am I going to do?" A moment later he was rushing up the stairs. He had heard Tifa's yelp of surprise.

'What happened!? Are they alright? Sephiroth better not be here again!' Vincent felt his heart pounding. 'He better not touch Tifa.'

* * *

Aeris prayed for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. She could see Zack in the Lifestream. He was running through the bands of green light, playing with the floating green orbs. He looked like a child.

"Zack." Aeris rolled her eyes.

"Huh?" He looked back at her. "What's up!? What are these things!? They're funny!" Zack grabbed one and looked at it through a tiny hole in his hands.

"I don't understand..." Aeris giggled.

"What? You don't understand where we are? That's alright, I don't understand either." Zack shrugged. "But if you're here, I don't really care where this is."

"No…I don't understand how you're here. You're not an Ancient. You can't possibly be here." Aeris sighed.

"Where is 'here'?" Zack sat down on the 'ground'.

"You're in the Lifestream." Aeris started.

"But…wasn't Cloud in the Lifestream too?" Zack questioned.

"Yes, but this is different." Aeris sat next to him. "This isn't the physical Lifestream. It's the spiritual Lifestream."

"Spiritual?" Zack looked around him. "Am I dead!?"

"No! This isn't where the dead are supposed to go." Aeris held his hand. "At least not right away."

"I don't get it." Zack whined.

"Zack…only Ancients are able to access this place." The girl looked at a green orb as it floated past her.

"But, I'm not an Ancient." Zack scratched his head.

"Through prayer."

"What?" Zack was confused.

"Only Ancients have access to this place. They go here when they die, or can access it through prayer. This is where I go if I need help from the planet." Aeris spoke plainly. She wanted to make this as easy to Zack as possible.

"So…I'm either dead, or praying right now, but I'm not an Ancient so it's not possible." Zack leaned back. "This is weird. How did this happen?"

"I don't know, Zack. But I sure am glad to see you!" Aeris hugged him.

"…" Zack grabbed Aeris' wrists and pulled her away from him. "Aeris…what's happening to me? Why am I here?" Aeris opened her mouth to reply but could not find the words.

"I don't know." She looked down. The sea of green was never-ending.

"Aeris…what's wrong with me? What's happening?" Zack stood up.

"I told you, I don't know." Aeris stood with him.

"No! I mean in the real world! Right now, why are you here?" Zack seemed a little panicked.

"…Zack, You're dieing." Aeris felt her heart sink.

"WHAT!?" Zack grabbed his hair and turned around in circles. "I'm dieing!? Is that why I'm here!?" He screamed upwards to the 'sky'.

"We have to get you out of here." Aeris tugged on his arm. "I'm not sure why you're here, why you can hear the planet like me, and why you're so much like Sephiroth, but we have to get you out now!"

"Am I an Ancient!?" Zack rubbed his face.

"Zack, please!" Aeris ran to a green orb. "Usually I pray in here. I pray to heal people. This is the healing power, Zack." Aeris picked up the orb and shoved it into Zack's chest.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked her.

"I don't know! But I'm trying it anyways. Maybe since you're here, I can bring you back with me. Somehow you may have gotten lost, if so, we're lucky." Aeris smiled and pushed more green orbs into his body.

"So these little green guys will heal me?" Zack picked up one and shoved it into his chest. Aeris stopped and stared at him. "What?"

"How'd you do that?" Aeris asked him with a serious tone.

"I dunno. Why?" Zack grabbed another and stopped. "Hey, this one is talking to me!" He laughed.

"Only Ancients are supposed to be able to do that." Aeris stared in awe as Zack talked to the green orb. His voice changed and he spoke in a different language.

"Cool!" Zack grabbed the orb and put it into his chest as well. "Now what?" He asked Aeris.

"You just spoke the language of the planet…" Aeris felt herself shaking. "The Ancient language."

"Huh? No I didn't! I was just talking to it like normal." Zack raised an eyebrow.

"No…you spoke the Ancient language." Aeris shook her head. "Zack…I think you're an Ancient."

"Whatever." Zack scoffed.

"I'm serious! I don't know why or how, but…I think you're…an Ancient." Aeris grabbed his hand.

"Well if I am…that's freaking awesome!" Zack grinned.

"You're sucha child." Aeris rolled her eyes. Zack suddenly fell to the ground. "Zack!?"

"Whoa. Just a little dizzy." He stood up slowly. "Are you cold?"

"You look pale! Zack we've got to go! We've been here too long!" Aeris pulled his arms around her waist. "Hold on, Zack! Just hold on!" Aeris began praying again. Zack stumbled slightly as he saw hundreds of green orbs surround them. A second later they were floating through the Lifestream at an unreal speed.

* * *

"Zack! Zack wake up! Get up!" Aeris stood up suddenly and began shaking the man.

"Hey! What the hell!? What are you doing!?" Cloud stood up. He was starting to fall asleep again when Aeris snapped out of her prayer and began shaking Zack.

"Zack! ZACK!!" Aeris leaned in close over his body. Cloud watched in amazement as Zack's eyelids fluttered slightly.

"Stop…" A soft word came from his lips.

"What!?" Aeris stopped and pulled his head close to hers.

"Shaking…me." Zack whined.

"Oh! Zack!" Aeris hugged the man. He hissed in pain as she did so.

"Holy crap!" Cloud laughed and ran into the wall next to him. The door opened and Tifa walked in.

"Ahh!" She screamed in surprise, almost dropping the tray she had in her hands.

"He's alright, Tifa! Zack's alright!" Cloud helped her with the tray. He looked at Tifa. He saw that there were tears in her eyes. She had a hand covering her mouth and nose. Loud footsteps came down the hall.

"What's wrong?" Vincent entered the room quickly.

"Nothing's wrong! He's alright!" Cloud pulled Vincent into the room.

"What?" He looked towards the bed to see Zack sitting up and Aeris holding him.

"Uh…hi." Zack grinned and waved at the people in the room.

"Unbelievable." Vincent sat in the chair next to the bed. "Now…how did this happen?" he looked up at Aeris.

"Yeah, that's right. There weren't any green lights or anything like usual." Cloud leaned against the wall.

"I'd like to know what happened as well." Tifa smiled. She was so happy that she would be able to speak to Zack again, and hopefully resolve their problem.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain." Aeris laughed. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. She felt like she was normal again, like there was nothing to fear.

"We have all night." Cloud smiled.

* * *

+Okay I got to stop it here tonight. There's so much more I wanted to add but then it'll be too long. So I'll add it in next week! Hope you liked this one! Thanks for reading and reviewing! -Annubis


	24. Chapter 24

Hello all

Hello all! Guess what today is! It's my Birthday!! Yay! Okay…enough celebrating. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, I actually got a lot of replies about the symbols! Ha ha! That was great! I think it's a little silly that they don't show up. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and will like this one as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing! –Annubis

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Squaresoft does.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"Man, I tell ya. I can't keep up with these guys." Cid shook his head as he bit into a small apple Danish.

"I agree…this is getting confusin'." Barret played with his cereal.

"I mean…one minute it seems like she's dating this guy, the next she's dating the other. damn! I bet next week she'll be dating Red!" Cid pulled out a cigarette.

"What!?" Red XIII lifted an ear up. "Are you guys talking about the drama that's been going on?" The creature stood up slowly and arched his back as he stretched.

"Yup." Cid leaned back in his chair, his arms behind his head.

"You think any of the girls would want to date me?" Cait Sith purred.

"You're a robot!" Cid spat. "You ain't even got a heart to love." Cid muttered.

"Hey! I would have you know that deep down; I'm a good guy and not just a robot!" Cait Sith leapt onto the table and sat next to Barret.

"You can have Yuffie." Barret chuckled. Cait Sith hissed and turned his back on the giant man. "Not what you wanted to hear?"

"This is silly." Red XIII shook his head.

"What about you Red? Any of them you want?" Cid cackled.

"WHAT!?" Red followed Cait Sith's actions. "That's ridiculous! I'm not even the same species!"

"Yeah, but wasn't Hojo planning on tryin' to fix ya up with Aeris?" Barret poked the fiery animal in the back.

"I've had enough! You men…honestly!" Red XIII trudged away from the men and went outside.

"Aw…maybe we were too mean!" Cid chuckled.

"You know, he is the last of his species. He probably will never be able to another like him." Cait Sith growled.

"I suppose you're right, but he knows we were just teasing!" Barret stuffed a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Yeah! Besides, look at us! We ain't getting any of the action!" Cid leaned forward, pressing his elbow into the table and resting his chin on his fist.

"No Kiddin'." Barret laughed.

"What are you guys doing?" a childish voice sounded from behind Cid.

"Gah! Damn it, brat!" Cid jumped. "None of yer business." He waved her to go away.

"It's alright. I figured you were talking about them." Yuffie pulled out the chair next to Cid and sat down.

"Aw, don't sit by me, sit by Barret." Cid puffed.

"You're sucha jerk!" Yuffie slapped the man across the shoulder. He shouted some curse words and rubbed his sore arm.

"What do you mean 'them'?" Barret slid his bowl away from him. "Aren't you in the love triangle as well?"

"Naw…I left the soap opera last night." Yuffie laid her head on her arms across the table.

"Just like that? You just decided you were through with it all?" Cid squished the butt of his cigarette into the ash tray.

"Yup. Talked to Vincent last night. Told him to go to Tifa." Yuffie sighed.

"Vincent and Tifa!?" Barret raised an eyebrow.

"I thought she like Cloud. Shit! This is confusin'!" Cid pulled out a new cigarette.

"Well…she likes both of them I think. I knew Vincent had feelings for her. So I talked to him. Now, Aeris and Zack. I am not sure what all is goin' on there, but I think Cloud is slowly being shoved out of the picture." Yuffie stole Cid's Danish and took a bite out of it.

"Hey!" Cid rolled his eyes. Yuffie guffawed.

"But, if that happens, then Cloud will be open for Tifa. Then there will be an issue with her and Vincent. She'd have her own triangle!" Barret shook a fist. "I don't think either one of them is good for her. Tifa deserves better."

"Yeah! She deserves me!" Cid chortled.

"The hell she doesn't!" Barret stood up.

"What!? Now, who made you her #& father!?" Cid followed.

"Here we go." Yuffie scoffed.

"Oh I see how it is! You just wish you had her, yeah! That's what it is, isn't it!" Cid snarled. "I bet you wish you can get into that mini skirt!" Cid crossed his arms.

"What…?" Barret turned to Cid, fury in his eyes. "What did you say!?" The large man charged at the pilot.

"Hey! HEY! I was jes' kiddin'! Don't get so upset!" Cid turned and ran, hiding behind Yuffie. Barret raised a fist, ready to crush both the girl and the man.

"STOP IT!" Yuffie stood between the men. "What is your guys' problem!? Will you be quiet? They'll hear you!" The ninja girl walked to the edge of the room and looked up the stairway.

"You two are only going to make things worse." Cait Sith jumped onto his robotic Mog.

"Seriously. I think they're waking up now. They had a late night; will you guys just drop the drama conversation?" Yuffie went to the breakfast bar. Barret and Cid stared at each other. Barret still had a frustrated look on his face. He pointed at Cid.

"Don't ever talk about her like that again, you hear me?" Barret said quickly.

"Yeah, sheesh. Don't get yer panties in a twist." Cid took a long drag of his cigarette. There were footsteps on the stairs. "Here comes the studs." Cid scoffed and sat back down at the table as Zack and Cloud entered the room.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Zack sat next to Cid.

"What the hell!? You seem perfectly fine after what happened last night." Cid scrutinized the dark haired man.

"Oh, yeah. That's why we came down. We're gonna tell ya about last night." Zack eyed the food bar in the corner.

"Wait for me!" Yuffie called out. "I wanna hear everything!" She ran to the circular table to join the other men. Her plate was covered with donuts and danishes.

"Alright. Anyone else wanna hear?" Cloud pulled up a chair next to Zack. Cait Sith neared the table and a moment later there was a soft growl entering the room. Red XIII padded across the floor and sat next to Yuffie. She scratched him behind the ear. She was a pain, but Red still liked to sit next to her because she always patted him and scratched him.

"Now, as for last night." Cloud cleared his throat. "Aeris was doing her routine thing, trying to heal Zack. I was keeping watch as Tifa and Vincent went to make some coffee." The last statement made Barret uncomfortable.

"She was praying, the room was silent, I got tired and was falling in and out of sleep. The next thing I know, she's shaking Zack and yelling at him. It scared the hell out of me. I was shocked when I saw Zack just wake up, out of his coma like state." Cloud took a donut from Yuffie's plate.

"You just woke up, like nothin' happened?" Cid looked over at Zack. "Damn, you sure are lucky."

"That's about it. There was no green light, nothing. She just prayed and then woke him up as if he were sleeping." Cloud shrugged his shoulders. He looked over at Zack and noticed him eyeing the chocolate pastry on Yuffie's plate. The girl was looking down at Red, petting his fur. Cloud reached over and snatched it from her plate and handed it to Zack.

"You know, you could ask first." Yuffie brought her attention to the men. "I brought extra for you anyways."

"Thanks!" Zack smiled and took the snack.

"So…do you know why it happened?" Cait Sith asked the ex-SOLDIER. Zack shoved the donut in his mouth.

"Hrm?" He looked around the table. Everyone was staring at him. He swallowed hard. "Oh! Well I kind of remember what happened. I bet Aeris would be able to fill you in more."

"Well tell us what you remember." Barret snatched a pastry from the plate. Yuffie slapped his hand.

"Not for you." She stuck out her tongue. Barret grabbed it anyways and shoved it in his mouth.

"Okay…it felt like I woke up from a deep sleep. When I opened my eyes, I was in…another world." Zack scratched his head.

"Another world?" Cid smirked.

"It was dark, and there were green orbs everywhere. Green light was above and below me. It was strange." Zack yawned. "I don't remember how long I was there, but Aeris suddenly appeared."

"So was this a dream?" Red lifted an ear.

"No…I don't think so. We were talking to each other. She said I was in the Lifestream." He looked over at Cloud. "But not like the one Cloud was in. She said I was in the spiritual Lifestream. Where only Ancients are allowed."

"Only Ancients?" Yuffie tilted her head. "How'd that happen?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Zack shrugged. "She said that the orbs could heal me. So I took one and put it into my chest. She said that only Ancients were able to do that. She also said that I talked to it in the Ancient language."

"So…you're an Ancient?" Cid rubbed his chin.

"No, I don't think so." Zack sighed. He looked down at the white table cloth. "I'm not sure. I didn't think I was talking in another language. To me, it was normal. I didn't feel any different."

"Aeris thinks it has something to do with the experimentation done on Zack." Cloud continued. "Maybe his body is reacting differently to the Mako and Jenova cells."

"Like Sephiroth." Barret added.

"…" Zack was silent. "I don't want to be like that monster." The dark haired man stood up. He made his way to the exit.

"Is he okay?" Yuffie stared in the direction the young man went.

"I think so. He's just tired and a little stressed about the strange things that has been happening to him." Cloud stood up. The rest of the group was making their way into the room. "Are you guys almost ready? We should head out soon." Cloud said to everyone.

"Cosmo Canyon?" Red XIII stood up quickly. A grin crossed the animal's face.

"That's right." Cloud smiled at the animal and patted him on the head. "We're leaving as soon as you three are ready." Cloud pointed at Tifa, Aeris and Vincent.

"Okay. We'll grab a few things to eat and meet you all on the ship." Aeris nodded and grabbed a plate to put some food on. Vincent turned and headed outside.

"Aren't you hungry?" Tifa asked him.

"…No. I'm not big on breakfast." He said simply and followed Cloud and the others.

"Oh, okay." Tifa stared at the cloaked man.

"You okay, Tifa?" Aeris asked. Tifa looked at the other woman. Her green eyes were glowing and her small mouth had a pleasant smile.

"Yes. I'm fine." Tifa grabbed a blueberry muffin. She was silent for a minute and then looked back at the glowing woman next to her. She seemed different, like a load of stress was removed. "Aeris…." Tifa started.

"Yeah?" She grabbed a small juice box.

"I need to talk to you." Tifa looked at her feet and did not meet Aeris' gaze.

"Oh? Why do you look so sad, Tifa?" Aeris set her plate down and faced her friend.

"Um…last night…" Tifa pulled down her mini skirt. "Well, you see. I wasn't myself." Tifa stumbled to find the right things to say. She was nervous and scared.

"Is it about you and Zack?" Aeris asked. Her tone was full of happiness.

'Why is she so happy?' Tifa felt her face turn red.

"Um…yeah. It is." Tifa met Aeris' eyes. "Aeris, I really didn't mean to! I shouldn't have done that! I-." Aeris held up a hand and stopped her friend.

"Tifa, it's alright. I understand." Aeris picked up her plate.

"Y-you're not mad?" Tifa asked with relief.

"No! I'm not mad! Tifa, I shouldn't have been outside with Cloud last night." Aeris shook her head. She and Tifa walked slowly outside towards the Highwind.

"I didn't want to intrude. I didn't mean to overhear everything." Tifa said quietly.

"You thought I said I loved him." Aeris said finally.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah. You thought I told Cloud that I loved him right?" Aeris glanced in Tifa's direction.

"You didn't?" Tifa asked slowly.

"Nope. I told him I loved Zack." Aeris giggled.

"I knew it! Oh, I'm so stupid!" Tifa stopped walking.

"Don't get upset! I would have done the same thing!" Aeris placed a hand on Tifa's shoulder.

"But, I didn't want to hear you say it so I left quickly. I just assumed that's how you were going to respond." Tifa lowered her head; her dark hair fell over a shoulder.

"It's alright. What I did to Cloud was…a little cold. I had to end it though. It was causing too much trouble. I still care for him, but I can't forget about Zack." Aeris smiled. "I never stopped loving him."

"So…is Cloud upset?" Tifa and Aeris continued walking. The Highwind was nearing into view. The engine started loudly as the girls came into sight.

"I think he was at first, but mostly hurt. He'll be alright though. I believe he'll be fine." Aeris glanced at Tifa. The woman was twisting a strand of her dark hair around her finger, there was a small smile crossing her lips.

"He will be. Cloud is strong." Tifa opened the hatch to the Highwind. "Come on, before they leave us!"

"Alright! We got things to do!" Aeris grinned. She was happy that Tifa was alright, and by the look the other woman had, Aeris could tell that everything was going to be fine. The two women made their way into the main cabin. Cid was puffing away with a fresh cigarette and Yuffie was holding on for dear life as the plane lifted into the air.

"Took ya long enough! Let's hurry it up, ladies!" Cid coughed. "Next stop, Cosmo Canyon!" The Highwind whirred loudly and flew towards Red XIII's native village.

* * *

"Woo hoo hoo!" Bugenhagen wrapped his arms around Red XIII. "Grandson, how are you, my boy?"

"Grandpa! I'm fine! Can you help us?" Red XIII sat next to the old man.

"Help? What do you need?" The old man looked towards Cloud and the others. He noticed Zack and smiled. "And how are you?"

"Ah, better then ever." Zack smirked. The old man hooted at Zack's comment.

"What are you searching for?" Bugenhagen pulled the lever on the wall. The sliding panel to the observatory lowered. He waved for the group to follow him to the upper floor.

"Meteor…Shinra tried to blow it up, but it just pulled itself back together." Cloud explained.

"I know. I saw it happen from the observatory. Will you all stand in the center please?" Bugenhagen turned off the lights and the observatory hummed, revealing an image of meteor. "What are you seeking?" Bugenhagen asked everyone.

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked.

"Think, deep down inside, what are you seeking." The old man asked again. "Whatever it is you're seeking, should show up in this observatory." Bugenhagen informed.

The group stood in the center. Many had confused looks on their faces. Some were deep in thought.

"It's not working." Cloud shrugged. "I know…I wanna stop meteor but I don't know how."

"Me too." Tifa agreed.

"I don't know what the hell's goin' on." Cid leaned against the back wall, smoking his cigarette.

"…I do…" Aeris whispered. The observatory went dark.

"You do?" Bugenhagen floated to the woman. "What do you know?"

"…Well, it's hard to explain. I know bits and pieces but I don't know everything. The planet is sometimes hard to understand." Aeris crouched down and placed a hand on the floor. The observatory flashed a bright light. Aeris' materia lit up with it.

"Ohhh hoo hoo!" Bugenhagen touched Aeris' braid where the materia laid by her pink bow. "This is the white materia! It is responding to your thoughts!" The old man spun in a circle.

"You know about my materia?" Aeris stood up, touching the now white orb. "It's flashed like this before. When I was on the altar in the City of the Ancients."

"And….what was it you were doing on that altar?" Bugenhagen asked the girl. His beady eyes seemed to study her. The rest of the group stared at her as well. In the chaos of all those events, no one had asked her why she left the group to go on her own and face Sephiroth.

"I never asked." Cloud said.

"I thought I could save the planet." Aeris whispered. "By summoning Holy."

"Holy?" Tifa asked.

"Hoo ho!" Bugenhagen touched the materia. "Holy. It's the only way to save the planet. But, did you finish what you were doing?"

"…No." Aeris said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Cloud said with interest.

"Just as I thought." Bugenhagen turned towards the group. "When Holy is summoned, usually the summoner returns to the planet. It's the only way Holy can work. The host and the magic flows inside the planet and when the time comes, the planet will decide how it'll heal itself." The old man floated to the image of the meteor. Bright lights flowed around the rock.

"Heal itself?" Yuffie tilted her head in confusion.

"By destroying whatever it is that is killing the planet." Bugenhagen continued.

"Meteor." Cloud said.

"Not only that, but anything else harmful. Sephiroth, WEAPON, humans." He looked back towards Aeris. "But you didn't finish because you're still alive."

"…" Aeris stared at her feet. Her secret was out.

"What?" Zack approached the woman. "You were going to sacrifice yourself for the planet!?" He grabbed her arm.

"…" Aeris sniffled.

"Are you insane!?" Zack let go of her and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's the job of the Ancient." Bugenhagen replied. "Though, not a pretty one."

"The key." Aeris mumbled.

"The key?" Bugenhagen asked.

"We have to go to the City of the Ancients." Aeris said quickly.

"Of course, of course! It all makes sense now! To the Ancient City!" Bugenhagen stirred everyone out of the room.

"You're coming, grandpa?" Red asked.

"Of course! I can't pass up an opportunity like this!" He looked at Aeris. "I have to see how she works!"

The group slowly descended to the lower floor. Zack looked straight ahead. Aeris was afraid to talk to him. She had never seen him so angry. Cloud met her eyes for a second and then dropped back to the floor.

"Hey, Bugenhagen?" Cloud turned to the old man. "We have some Huge Materia. We would like to keep it in a safe place."

"By all means, leave it here! It's safe here, and no one will bother it if it's in the observatory!" the old man hooted.

"Alright. We'll do that." Cloud nodded.

'We're going back to the city. I hope I can find some way to stop meteor.' Aeris sighed.

* * *

Aeris led the way to the crystalline city. It was glowing with beauty. The waters winding around the large shell-like buildings made the whole scene surreal. The young woman walked slowly down the stone stairs into a large room. There were balconies lining the upper walls and the center was decorated with a fountain like structure. Aeris ran her hands over the strange carvings and symbols on the surface.

"What does it say?" Cloud looked over at Bugenhagen.

"I haven't the slightest idea." The old man chuckled and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"You're helpful." Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Hey, there's something written on the side!" Yuffie pointed at some chalk markings under the symbols.

"Even sunlight can't reach…Key." Cloud read out loud.

"Key?" Vincent asked. "Didn't you say something about a key?" he said to Aeris.

"The key…is hidden." Aeris whispered.

"Where?" Cloud asked.

"Where sunlight can't reach it." Aeris turned to the group. "A cave."

"Hoohoo! A cave! This is getting mighty interesting!" The old man turned towards Red XIII. "There's an underwater cave. It's suspicious and no one has been able to get into it safely. There are mysterious creatures in those depths. I have no idea how you'll reach it!"

"The submarine." Cloud said. "We're going to that underwater cave. If it's been unexplored, it's got to contain the key!"

"It does." Zack said.

"Huh?" Cloud turned towards Zack. The dark-haired man was running his hands over the letters in the fountain's surface.

"It says it right here." He pointed at it. Aeris slowly walked up to the man and ran her hand over the symbols as well. She closed her eyes, thinking hard about the strange letters. She was having a hard time reading a few of the words, how could Zack understand so easily?

"It does." Aeris opened her eyes quickly. "Let's go!"

* * *

"How are you able to do that?" Aeris asked Zack. They were sitting by the chocobo stable, feeding Hector.

"I don't know. It's like I've always known it. Like…when I'm near it, I understand it. But when I am not, I have no clue what's going on!" Zack shook his head. "I really don't understand how I know. I've never been able to do things like that before, until I broke out from Hojo's lab."

"He did something to you. We have to find out." Aeris kept her distance from Zack. She did not want him to bring up the subject of her sacrifice.

"But…why?" Zack rubbed the chocobo on the beak. It cooed quietly.

"Why has he been chasing me my entire life? He has an interest in Ancients. He created Sephiroth and has been trying hard to get you back. My only guess is, he's disappointed in Sephiroth and wants to start over through you." Aeris played with the end of her braid.

"I doubt he wants to benefit the Ancient race. He is not a man to do good things." Zack turned towards Aeris. "Why would you do it?" He changed the subject.

"Because, I'm the only one that can." Aeris said quickly and turned away from the man.

"But it's not fair." He said.

"Nothing's fair. It's my job, Zack. I have to take care of the planet. I have to protect everyone…I have to protect you." her words were soft.

"That's bullshit." Zack rolled his eyes. "How can one person be responsible for this entire planet?"

"Zack, I'm the only one left!" Aeris tried to explain. She did not know how to. She knew it was her duty. The planet talked to her and everything it said made plenty of sense. It was something humans could not understand fully.

"You're all I have left." Zack wrapped his arms around Aeris' waist. He rested a chin on her shoulder.

"Zack…you have your parents." Aeris suggested.

'Oh damn. I forgot about mom and dad. I bet they are worried sick about me.' Zack mentally hit his forehead.

"They're worried about you." Aeris whispered.

"I'm worried about you. They can wait until I save the planet." Zack looked into her green eyes. He slid the sunglasses from his face and clipped them onto the collar of his shirt.

"What do you plan to do?" Aeris asked her lips against his neck.

"Save you, and everyone else, and destroy Sephiroth. If I kill him, meteor will be stopped, right?" Zack pulled the woman closer to him.

"That's not necessarily true. If Holy can work after I am dead, then meteor may not be affected by his death." Aeris whispered.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Zack smirked. "You let me try that, and if meteor is still falling, we'll think about the Holy thing. But only as last resort." Zack kissed Aeris on the cheek.

"Zack…" she sighed.

'Once he makes up his mind, there's no turning back.' She hugged him tighter.

"I'm the only one that can do it." He whispered.

* * *

"It's about time they let her go." Reno groaned. He and Tseng had been sitting in the waiting room all day and the nurses were giving them hell for taking Elena from the hospital so soon. They both stood and entered the room Elena was kept in.

"You almost ready?" Tseng asked the girl.

"Yes…Just gotta put my shoes on." She grunted and made a sound of pain. Tseng and Reno ran to her side.

"You sit down. We'll get your shoes." Tseng ordered. She smiled in embarrassment as Tseng and Reno shoved her feet into her dress shoes.

"I'm not a baby." She said quietly.

"Yes you are." Reno said quickly. She frowned at him. "That's why we gotta take care of ya'." He smiled at her as he stood up. Elena smirked slightly.

"Where's Rude?" She stood up slowly.

"He'll be here in a minute to pick us up. He had to work today." Tseng helped her walk out of the room.

"Does it hurt?" Reno asked.

"Like hell." Elena muttered.

"What should we do?" Reno asked Tseng. "About her pain?"

"Don't worry, they just filled me up with drugs, I think they'll kick in a minute." The blonde yawned.

"Are you going to be well enough to come with us?" Tseng asked the girl.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She mumbled.

"I think those drugs are kicking in." Reno chuckled. The three made their way through the sliding doors. There was a soft honk from a car as it pulled up.

"There's Rude." Tseng helped Elena into the car and slid in next to her in the backseat.

"You alright, Elena?" Rude asked the girl.

"Hrm?" She mumbled.

"Drugs." Reno pointed a thumb towards Elena.

"Oh." Rude smirked. "Where to, boss?" He asked Tseng.

"We're heading to headquarters." He said quickly. The car was silent.

"Headquarters?" Reno asked nervously. "Is that a good idea?"

"We have to talk to the president. We'll let him know about what Hojo has been up to." Tseng said sternly.

"But what if he's on Hojo's side?" Reno asked.

"Our job is to serve the president. If Hojo gets too out of control, the president may be in danger. Also, Hojo has been experimenting and injuring the Turks, the president's own bodyguards. In a way, he's harming the president." Tseng continued.

"Sounds like a plan. We'll get that crazy bastard." Reno cheered. The car moved forward slowly, leaving the hospital parking lot.

"Hrmm?" Elena muttered.

"Are you sure she's going to be alright?" Rude looked at the blonde woman through the rearview mirror.

* * *

The submarine drifted through the deep waters. Everyone was keeping watch out for the underwater cave. The cabin was quiet for the most part, besides Bugenhagen's odd rambling. He was getting more excited by the minute.

"There." Aeris pointed to the left. "Turn in there. It's inside."

"Aye, aye!" Cid saluted and pulled the sub into the dark hole. "What if that monster comes back?"

"Don't worry about him. He knows we're here. I explained to him that we would need this key." Aeris said.

"When did you talk to him?" Yuffie asked.

"When we first got into the sub. He inspected it to make sure we weren't enemies." Aeris smiled. Everyone gawked at her. "What?"

"Will you tell us the next time that happens?" Cloud said nervously. "That's just a little creepy."

"A, alright." Aeris bit her lip. The sub shook slightly as it squeezed through the cave.

"It's a tight squeeze." Barret looked through the window to the roof of the cave.

"Do we have any scuba gear?" Cloud asked.

"I don't think so." Tifa went to the back of the sub.

"It doesn't matter; you'll be squished if you go out there." Bugenhagen advised. "The pressure's too high."

"So…how do we get the thing?" Cloud leaned against the sub wall.

"Is there a mechanism on this submarine that is like an arm? It can reach out there and grab the key and pull it in." Bugenhagen suggested.

"Haven't figured that one out yet." Cid grabbed the manual from Barret. He flipped through the pages to the index. "Hmm…that's a creative name. 'The Grippy Grab'." Cid laughed.

"Can you use it?" Bugenhagen asked.

"Well of course I can!" Cid threw the booklet over his shoulder and moved the sub further forward. It shook more as it scraped sides with the hard, pointed rock.

"Stop!" Aeris said quickly. Her green orb was glowing softly. "It's around here somewhere. Can anyone see it?" she pressed her face against the glass. There were mechanical scraping and winding noises. Cid pulled on two levers and the sub tilted slightly.

"Is this it?" Cid asked as he pulled a dark, thin object from under a pile of seaweed.

"Cid! Put that down! You're gonna kill it!" Yuffie smacked him on the back.

"Ow! What the & is it!?" Cid let go of the item and it slithered away quickly.

"It was an eel, you idiot." Barret glanced at the pilot sideways.

"Well! I never seen one of them s before!" He spat.

"There…" A low murmur came from the end of the cabin.

"You see it Vincent?" Aeris ran to his side. He pointed with a metallic claw in between two rocks.

"It's held up between those two rocks. Cid, pull it out gently." Vincent said with a monotone voice.

"Alright, leave it to me." Cid whirled the arm around quickly and stopped in front of the two boulders. It pushed forward slowly, opening for the staff-like key. He clamped down on the stem and pulled upwards. The key slid from the sand and boulders with ease. Cid moved it slowly to the front of the sub and pushed a button on the panel. A second later there was a whirring noise and a soft thud.

"Here it comes!" Cid smiled at his accomplishment. A hatch beneath the panel popped open and the key slid out into Cid's hands. "Piece of cake!"

"Can I see it?" Bugenhagen reached for it but Cid pulled back.

"I think we should let the girl look at it first." He sputtered and handed the key to Aeris.

"It's beautiful." Aeris ran her hands over the surface. The key was about a foot long and made of magnificent stone and marble. There were small jewels lining the sides.

"We should hurry back to the city, there's so much to do and so little time!" Bugenhagen said.

"Let's find out what this key can do." Aeris grinned.

* * *

There was a knock on President Shinra's office door. He sat up quickly and shoved Scarlet from his lap.

"Yes?" He said with impatience. "Come in." The door slid open and Reno entered the room.

"Evening, sir!" Reno said as he trudged over to Scarlet.

"What the hell do you want?" Scarlet hissed.

"Evening, Pussy Cat." Reno nodded at her and shoved around her to the president.

"Sir, there's something very important at hand right now. We have something we need to discuss and it can't wait." Reno said quickly.

"I'm very busy right now Reno." Rufus stood from his chair and pulled the string to the shades covering the large office window.

"I know sir. I'm sorry, but it just cannot wait." Reno tried his best to get the president's attention.

"What's so important that you interrupted me now?" Rufus looked outside to the streets below.

"It's about the Turks safety, and your own." Reno said with a seriousness the president had never heard before.

"Scarlet, out." Rufus pointed to the door.

"Yes, sir." She said angrily. She turned quickly on her heels and stomped out of the room. She slammed the door behind her.

"Okay, get started. What's going on?" Rufus took a seat.

"Now…you remember Tseng right?" Reno walked to the door he entered from. Rufus raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." He said with suspicion. "What's your point?"

"Well, sir. Tseng's not dead!" Reno opened the door and in walked Rude, a wounded Elena, and Tseng.

"What!?" Rufus stood up quickly from his chair. He trusted the Turks with his life and respected them more than anyone else, especially Tseng.

"Sir." Tseng saluted.

"What the hell is going on!?" Rufus shouted.

"Let me explain." Tseng walked to the president. "Hojo has gone out of control."

"Hojo?" Rufus stared at Tseng as if he were a ghost.

"I was killed in the Temple of the Ancients, but Hojo somehow figured a way to bring me back to life. When I had awoken, I was in his lab, being experimented on. He planned on using me as one of his clones. Or shall I say soldiers?" Tseng looked back at Reno.

"Soldiers?" Rufus asked.

"Yes, sir. He's been creating his own army of failed experiments and clones. He has attacked with Shinra soldiers before. In fact, he's been controlling the army for his own purposes." The ex-Turk straightened his tie. "Reno found me in the lab and tried to get me to safety. We took an elevator in his lab and ended up in a sub-basement lab. We figure that is where he's been doing unauthorized experimentation. As we were down there, Elena showed up as well. Soon an army followed, trying to kill us all."

"Elena? What happened to you?" Rufus pointed at the numb girl, leaning on Rude's shoulder.

"She's a little out of it right now." Reno laughed.

"I'll explain. I was taken to Elena's to be safe. The next morning she was ambushed by Shinra soldiers. She was shot three times, it was very fatal. All was Hojo's doing, in order to get to me." Tseng stopped. Rufus was clenching his fists. He was seething.

"She had to be hospitalized. We've been keeping the lowdown lately. We don't want to be caught up in Hojo's tricks again." Tseng finished.

"This is outrageous!" Rufus slapped his desk. He pushed a button on his phone and spoke into the speaker.

_"Yes, sir?"_ A voice called.

"Get me Hojo. Immediately! I don't care what he is doing. Just get him, and if he isn't near, find him! Send out troops, do whatever you can, just find him!" Rufus shouted. There was a beep and then another call.

_"Yes, sir!"_ The voice ended. A second later there was an alarm and troops were being dispatched.

"This is the part of the job I've always loved!" Reno rubbed his hands together.

"What's that?" A mumble came from Elena.

"What?" Reno noticed she was looking out the window.

"That's the Junon Cannon." Rufus said.

"No…not that…_that_." She pointed towards the ocean. A large wave washed up the shore. A moment later a huge creature was making its way towards Midgar.

"Oh, shit!" Reno lifted up his dark sunglasses.

"WEAPON!" Rufus ran back to his phone.

* * *

"Where in the hell are we?" Cloud asked Cid.

"I dunno. You told me to surface so I did!" Cid shrugged. They were in a valley between mountains in a deep lake connecting to the ocean.

"Hey…there's a cave on the other side of that waterfall." Yuffie ran around the deep lake and towards the waterfall.

"I wanna see!" Tifa followed.

"Me too!" Aeris giggled.

"I guess we all should check it out real quick." Zack suggested and followed the girls.

"Wow! Check out this place!" Yuffie's voice echoed. There were giant crystals and precious stones lining the walls.

"So pretty!" Tifa agreed.

"Oh! Who's that?" Aeris whispered.

"Oh, we're sorry. We didn't mean to bother you." Yuffie backed towards the entrance of the cave. A woman stood in the corner, staring at a crystal. She looked sad and very disturbed. She turned her head slowly looking at the group of people entering her cave.

"Don't just run off like that you stupid- Oh." Cid stopped and stared at the woman. Everyone was silent looking at each other. Vincent stumbled in last. He noticed everyone was standing still. The silence worried him. He stepped out into the open to get a good look and froze. The woman's eyes met his and stared. For a minute they stared at into each other's eyes. Vincent took a step toward her. Everyone else huddled together, giving them space. Vincent's claw twitched slightly. The woman's eyes were soft and glowing slightly with new tears.

"Lucrecia…" Vincent's whisper was deafening in the silence of the cave.

* * *

Okay, this one isn't too long, but I gotta stop for today. I don't know what I think of this chapter. What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to post sooner if possible. Thanks for reading and reviewing I love hearing from you all! –Annubis.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello

Hello! Another week, another chapter. Thanks to all of you for the reviews for the last chapter. I really enjoy reading them! Thanks for the happy birthday's as well! Alrighty, lets get this chapter running shall we? Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading and reviewing! –Annubis

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Squaresoft does.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"Vincent…?" The woman asked quietly. She stared at him silently, looking him up and down.

'He hasn't changed…not at all.' She shook her head as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Lucrecia!" Vincent felt adrenaline running through his veins. He had not felt so much excitement since before Hojo got his hands on him so many years ago. He started to run towards the woman, wanting to hold her, wanting to kiss her, wanting to be with her like so long ago.

"Stop! Stay back!" The woman rejected him. She put her hands out in front of him, pushing him away. She could not, did not want to touch him. It would be too much for her. Vincent paused. In a second every ounce of joy he had was crushed and thrown to the fires of hell. The tall, dark man lowered his head. He felt millions of eyes upon him. That was what he felt that day, the day he lost her.

* * *

Vincent followed the three lab coats as they neared the front gate to the Shinra mansion. He pulled his navy suit jacket lower, a nervous gesture he had. One after another the scientists walked through the gate, preparing for their new work. Vincent took a deep breath and cleared his throat. The third scientist, a woman, turned her head in his direction.

"What is it?" The brunette asked. Her brown eyes lit up when she smiled at him.

"I would like to talk with you." Vincent said to her. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his. He shuddered slightly under her touch. She was the only one who ever made him feel that way. Together they walked to the center of the small town.

"What is it, Vincent?" She giggled. He looked at her nervously and then shifted his gaze to his feet. "You wanted to talk?"

"Lucrecia…" He said quietly. He turned to her and placed his hand in his coat pocket. "I…I have something for you." He stared into her eyes.

"Oh? What is it?" She asked with curiosity. Her long ponytail shifted over her shoulder as she tilted her head. Vincent found himself unable to move, he was too nervous. He could only stare at her beautiful face, her shining brown eyes, her smiling pink lips were parted slightly showing her white teeth.

"…" He silently pulled an item from his pocket and grabbed her hands. She stared at him, watching him as he placed a small box into her hands.

"What's this?" She looked down at the box.

"A gift…" Vincent said plainly. His dark bangs hid one of his reddish tinted eyes. Lucrecia always commented on his eyes, how they almost appeared a blood red in a certain light.

"…What for?" She asked quietly, her voice sounded nervous.

"Open it." Vincent shifted his weight. He wondered why she had not lifted the lid yet. Her hesitation made him slightly uncomfortable. Lucrecia did not look back into his eyes. She stared at the lid of the box and finally slid her hand over it. Her delicate pull gently lifted the small lid. She blinked quickly as the object inside the box glittered from the sunlight.

"Oh!" She looked up quickly at Vincent. He was blushing slightly. He placed a hand on the side of his head and ran it through his hair slowly. Tears immediately welled in her eyes.

"…So…? What do you say?" Vincent asked. He had a wide grin. He obviously surprised the woman.

"…" She did not respond. She just stared at the dark haired Turk and closed the box quickly. Tears fell down her cheeks as she shoved the box into his hands and turned away from him. Vincent felt the box slip from his hands as the woman trotted away towards the Shinra Mansion. He was not expecting that at all.

"Lucrecia…" He whispered. He found himself unable to move. He did not know what to do now. He was so sure that things were going to work out. Vincent turned and walked slowly back towards the mansion. She was out of sight, and had taken his heart with her.

The walk was long and slow. The sky was beginning to grow dark. The storm clouds were nearing and the wind was beginning to pick up. As much as Vincent hated to go back to the Shinra Mansion, he had too. It was his duty to protect them and make sure everything went according to plan. Tonight was going to be very awkward. He lifted his head to find the most unbelievable sight. There was a couple by the front gate of the Shinra Mansion. They had their arms wrapped around each other kissing, oblivious to the world. Vincent felt his breath stop; there was no life in him anymore. He stared for a moment as Lucrecia pulled Professor Hojo into her arms.

"…" Vincent scoffed and turned away from the mansion. There was no way he was going back. Not after that.

'If she is happy…then…I don't mind…' Vincent lied to himself.

* * *

Lucrecia held her head in her hands as she stared out the window of her bedroom in the Nibelheim Inn. She sighed slowly as the sun hid behind clouds and lowered. She had been staring outside for hours and did not seem to want to move. She did not want to do anything. The rain came down quietly, pelting against the glass and into the window sill, onto her desk. Lucrecia stood up slowly and closed the window. She plopped onto her chair again, staring through the window at the dark mansion in the distance.

'He warned me about him…He told me not to get close to him. I should not have let my love life get into the way of work. I should never have gotten so close to Vincent.' Lucrecia sighed. She knew deep down that it was not true. She felt that it was the complete opposite. She let work get in the way of her love life. It was ruining her, and it was all too late.

"We have to complete our assignment. No matter the cost." The chestnut haired woman laid her head into her arms on the desk.

* * *

"I'm against it! Why experiment on humans!?" Vincent brought his hands into the air. He glared across the room at the two scientists, Hojo and Lucrecia.

"She and I are both scientists!" Hojo stepped in front of the woman. He glared at the Turk in front of him.

"This is bullshit." Vincent spat and turned quickly, leaving the basement.

* * *

Lucrecia lay on the operation table in the basement of the mansion. She was breathing heavily and felt very weak. It was hard keeping her eyes open.

'Am…I dieing?' The woman thought to herself. She had lost a lot of blood during the birth but Hojo told her she would be fine. A cry sounded from behind her.

"I…I want to see him." She whispered. A moment later Hojo came to her side carrying a small baby boy in his arms. The child had bright green eyes. They stared at Lucrecia. She felt a chill run down her spine. Lucrecia lifted a hand out, wanting to hold the child.

"S, Sephiroth…" She muttered.

"Not yet. So much to do…so much to do." Hojo turned from the woman and left her alone in the cold basement to pass out on the table.

'My son…You will do great things…' Lucrecia thought and felt the darkness surround her. She had lost consciousness.

* * *

Lucrecia walked slowly across her room. She had been feeling pains ever since the birth. She was weak and had no energy at all.

"I want to see…my son." The woman whispered. She stumbled as she tried to reach her bed. "Sephiroth…" The woman whispered as she tumbled to the floor.

Lucrecia slept well on the floor that night. She dreamt about the nights in Midgar. The nights she shared with a certain dark haired man were the happiest of her life. She dreamt about them laughing together, going to movies, going to dinner, and holding each other during the cold nights. As time passed while she was on the floor, her dreams seemed endless, replaying her life with Vincent. A smile crossed her face.

* * *

"You know it's wrong!" Vincent shouted.

"You know nothing of this operation." Hojo slapped the table next to him in the lab.

"I know nothing of this operation!? I'm here through it all, I've witnessed it all! What you're doing is inhumane! You're nothing but a monster!" Vincent took a step forward. He knew he should not have been in this fight, but Hojo had gone too far. After seeing what he had done to the child, Vincent decided it was his responsibility to step forward.

"What did you say!?" Hojo stuffed his hands into his lab coat.

"You're nothing but a heartless monster! You don't deserve her love, you don't deserve that child!" Vincent felt himself losing control. He should not have mentioned Lucrecia. "You will only create more monsters, and you will die by them and burn in hell!" The Turk clenched his fists.

"No…" Hojo clenched his hair. He was getting out of control.

'He has no right to say those things to me! I am his superior! He is endangering the objective! I cannot let him!' Hojo reached into his lab pocket again.

"I'm taking them. Both of them and we're getting the hell out of here." Vincent began to turn to leave the mad scientist.

"NO!" Hojo's scream and spastic movements alerted Vincent. He faced the scientist quickly. 'BANG'. The sound was loud. Vincent stopped a moment. That sound was from a gunshot. Hojo had a gun in his hands, a large sadistic grin spread from ear to ear on his face.

"I'm not the monster…you are." Hojo whispered.

"…" Vincent felt a sharp pain in his gut. He looked down at his hand covering the sting. It was covered with blood. The red fluid poured from the wound. The Turk brought his eyes up to Hojo's as he fell to his knees. He looked back down at his hand and fell forward onto the cold cement floor.

"I'll show you who the monster is." Hojo spat as he set the gun on the table next to him.

* * *

'So cold…' Vincent thought to himself. He opened his eyes slowly and saw the bright light above him. He sat up quickly, knocking the light over. It crashed loudly as it hit the cement floor. Vincent looked around him.

'I'm not dead…?' He turned his head down; looking at the table he was on. There were specks of blood and other liquids covering the surface. He swung his legs over the side of the table and sighed. He opened his eyes wide when he noticed a shining metal to his left. He trembled slightly as he moved his gaze.

"Ah!" Vincent cried out. He held up his left arm. It was adorned with a metallic claw. It hurt to move. Vincent stared at the object and hunched forward, crying out, he wrapped his arms around his bare chest. He noticed a piece of glass from the broken lamp. He stared at his glowing red eyes in the reflection. Hojo did this. Hojo made him into a monster. Vincent covered his face, crying in frustration, anger, pain and loss. He failed miserably. This was his punishment.

"Lucrecia…" Vincent mumbled.

* * *

"Lucrecia. You're alive." Vincent muttered. He could no longer look into her eyes. He was full of shame.

"I wanted to disappear…I couldn't be with anyone. I wanted to die…" The woman whispered. "But the Jenova inside of me wouldn't let me…die…"

She shook her head slowly and sniffed. She looked absolutely miserable. Seeing Vincent was like seeing a ghost. He should have been dead. It was a painful reminder of the incident that occurred half a lifetime ago.

"Lately, I've dreamt a lot of Sephiroth. My dear…dear child." She wept. "Ever since he was born, I never got to hold him. Not even once! You can't call me his mother…That is my sin…" Lucrecia looked down at the glowing crystals around her.

Vincent approached her again. He hated seeing her cry. He wanted to hold onto her, like in the old days.

"Back! Stay back!" She shouted again, holding her arms out. He stopped abruptly.

"Vincent…won't you please tell me?" Lucrecia managed to say after a few minutes.

"…What?" Vincent asked simply.

"Is Sephiroth still alive? I heard he died five years ago…But I dream of him so often. And I know that physically, like me, he can't die so easily. Please, Vincent, tell me…" She stumbled slightly and sat down on her knees.

"…" Vincent remained silent for a moment. Cloud stepped forward, but Vincent held up his claw, waving him back.

"Lucrecia…Sephiroth is dead…" Vincent said to her softly. Lucrecia fell forward, crying. She covered her head, and quavered. Everyone left silently, leaving Vincent alone with the woman. He stared at her wordlessly, not saying anything.

"…Go…" The woman said. "Just…leave, Vincent."

Vincent lowered his head; his long hair hid his features. He turned quickly, not saying a word. His footsteps echoed in the large cave. He brought his right hand to his face, wiping away a solitary tear. He thought he would never feel that pain again, but she proved him wrong. She always could prove him wrong. It was what she was best at.

The man slowly made his way to the submarine, ready to leave. There was too much to do right now. He would come back later when he got the chance. He knew he should not, but she always lured him to her, just to break him again.

"You alright?" Vincent felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked to his side. Zack was there, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Let's go." Vincent replied.

* * *

The group's footsteps echoed through the large stone room. They arrived quickly to the City of the Ancients. Aeris carried the staff like key in front of her. She approached the fountain like structure in the center.

"So…how does this fountain thing work?" Yuffie asked.

"It's not a fountain." Zack cocked his head.

"Then what is it, smart ass?" Cid muttered.

"A music box." Aeris joined in.

"A music box?" Yuffie smiled. "That's a ginormous music box!"

"We slide the key in here." Aeris said plainly and slid the key into a large crack. The blue crystals vibrated and the main pillar in the shrine shifted into the ground. Water flowed from the top of the shrine creating a curtain around the entire room.

"Looks like a fountain to me." Yuffie stuck out her tongue.

"Hooo hoo!" Bugenhagen and the others stared up at the flowing water. "It's a projection!" Many images flew across the screen of water.

"What's it mean?" Tifa asked.

"That's…me." Aeris gawked at the screen.

"What's the point if it shows something we already know?" Cid folded his arms.

"Look…" Cloud pointed. The materia Aeris had, was glowing in the projection screen. She was atop the altar in the city, before Sephiroth tried to kill her.

"It's glowing, but…" Aeris covered her mouth. "I didn't." She shook her head.

"Interesting. Very interesting indeed." Bugenhagen pulled on the orb in Aeris' hair. "It's glowing now."

"It is?" Aeris reached and pulled the orb from her hair and stared at it. "But I wasn't successful."

"Maybe, you were." Bugenhagen hooted.

"But I'm still alive." Aeris looked down at the orb.

"Is it possible the planet chose for you to live?" Bugenhagen asked.

"I don't know. I didn't think so. Wouldn't that hinder the strength of Holy? Besides… why hasn't it stopped meteor yet?" Aeris stared at the glowing orb.

"Something is getting in its way." Bugenhagen said.

"Sephiroth." Aeris growled.

"If you defeat him, then Holy will get a chance." The old man explained.

"Why doesn't it glow all the time?" Aeris shook the materia.

"Can I see it?" Zack reached for the orb. It glowed brilliantly by his touch.

"How are you doing that!?" Aeris put her hands on her hips. She was getting quite frustrated with Zack's abilities.

"Now that is very interesting." The old man neared Zack.

"What does this mean?" Zack asked.

"Can you summon Holy?" Bugenhagen asked.

"Are you kiddin' me? I'm not an Ancient." Zack stared at the bright materia.

"Are you sure of that? Maybe you didn't used to be, but now you are." Grandpa answered.

"Thanks to Hojo." Cloud raised his eyebrows at Zack.

"No thanks to him." Zack scoffed and handed the materia to Aeris. He turned from the group and stared at the projection screen.

"Zack…?" Aeris whispered.

"Whoa! Hey, sorry to burst the bubble here, folks. But we got a problem." Cait Sith ruined the silence.

"Now what?" Cloud looked at the robotic animal.

"Ya remember the Junon cannon that was missing? Well Rufus actually moved it." Cait Sith informed.

"What!? Where!? Why?" Cloud asked.

"He wants to destroy Sephiroth with it, but it runs offa Huge Materia. Since it was all used in the Rocket Plan the cannon is useless." The cat stared at his PHS. "He decided to move it…to a place where materia…no Mako is gathered." He finalized.

"And where the hell is that!?" Cloud asked nervously. He already knew the answer. They had to hurry. They all rushed into the Highwind, leaving the Ancient City alone and deserted. Cid started the engine and immediately an alarm went off.

"What the hell!?" Cid pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

"What's going on?" Barret looked around and stared at Cait Sith. "Yo! What the hell is your problem!?"

"Whoa! Sorry…" Cait Sith's body twitched and rocked. "My controls went crazy there for a minute. I'm afraid we have worse news."

"What!?" Zack leaned forward.

"WEAPON!" Cait Sith flailed his arms.

"WEAPON!?" Everyone panicked.

"Where's it heading?" Cloud rubbed his temples.

"M, Midgar…" Cait Sith stuttered.

"Well…we're getting' our asses over there!" Cid rolled the aircraft violently, sending many passengers onto their rears.

"Watch it!" Yuffie hollered as she tripped over Red.

"But…what about grandpa?" Red whined.

"We'll drop him off on the way!" Cid growled in frustration. He had to hurry.

* * *

"That's why, Reeve, it's your job to adjust the reactor's output." President Rufus informed the man.

"I see…" Reeve looked away from the president. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Kya haha! Don't worry about adjusting it, Reeve." Scarlet swayed her hips. "Once you open it up, everything will go full speed!" The blonde woman ran a hand around Reeve's shoulders. He rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Gya haha! The president sure has done it this time. If we can defeat Sephiroth, the idea that meteor will disappear is based on different objectives." Heidegger patted his large belly.

"Please remember, Mr. President…it was my idea to fire Mako reactor powered shells." Scarlet waved at Rufus innocently. Her red painted nails glistened in the light.

"Will the shells actually reach the northern crater?" The president asked with a bit of annoyance. He had too many things on his mind at the time to worry about.

"Of course!" She cackled and folded her arms, lifting her cleavage slightly. "But, please don't call it a Mako Cannon. Its name is, The Sister Ray!" She said admiringly.

"…Right…" Rufus pulled a few strands of hair from his face.

'Have they found Hojo yet?' Rufus felt a bead of sweat drip from his forehead. He allowed Tseng and the others to be head of the Hojo operation. Elena was taken with them despite her weakened state. He hoped they all would come back safely. He did not want to think of the possibility of Hojo's army killing them all.

"Is it ready to fire yet!?" Rufus shouted.

"Uh…yes sir. Preparations are now ready." Heidegger saluted.

"Anytime is fine, sir." Scarlet said.

"…Fire." Rufus rested his chin in his hand.

The cannon lit brightly in the darkening sky. The green Mako energy flowed from the machine and the reactors surrounding the upper city. The Sister Ray droned as the power built up and it prepared to fire. Vibrations shook the city as WEAPON neared from the coast. Bright blue light beamed from the cannon, sucking all outside energy with it. The force was amazing, shattering all glass and outside structures of the Shinra building. The beam of light flew straight for the WEAPON.

* * *

"Which direction is it attacking from?" Tifa hollered. AVALANCHE was standing out on the bridge of the Highwind.

"Midgar!" Red XIII snarled.

"It's there!? Already!?" Tifa squint her eyes as they approached the continent. "There it is!" She pointed off the coast.

"At least he's moving slowly." Zack said as he pulled out his sword.

"And what the hell do you think your doing?" Barret looked at the man in disbelief.

"Well…we gotta destroy it, before it destroys Midgar." Zack smirked.

"You're one crazy son of a #." Barret chuckled. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a couple of clips. "I'm right there with ya. Gotta protect my girl!" Barret began to sweat.

'Marlene…' he frowned.

The Highwind lowered towards the coast. The screeching monster was feet away from the ship.

"He better not shoot at my plane!" Cid shouted.

"Cid, keep this plane flying. Lower the ladder so we can climb down. We'll give it our best shot, but we might need an escape route." Cloud explained.

"Aye, Sir!" Cid saluted and raised the plane.

"Okay…who's coming with me?" Cloud looked over his shoulder. He smiled when he saw everyone with their gear and weapons.

"You're not going any where without me." Zack squeezed the handle of his sword.

"Then, let's not keep him waiting!" Cloud smirked and leapt over the railing of the bridge and slid down the ladder. The others followed.

"Alright! Let's kick some ass!" Zack jumped from the plane onto WEAPON's shoulder and sliced away at its face.

"_Damn, boy! You're crazy_!" Cid shouted over the plane's intercom.

"No…he's just a badass." Cloud laughed to himself. "Come on, everyone! Don't let him steal all the spotlight!"

"Fire!" Barret shouted, shooting at the beast's midsection. Vincent joined in. His Remington took chunks of the monster's flesh.

"Oh boy…" Tifa took a deep breath. 'I gotta get close to that thing.'

"I'm coming with you." A soft voice sounded behind her.

"Aeris?" Tifa looked back at the woman. She held onto her staff tightly.

"Ready?" Aeris asked. Tifa clenched her fists and nodded. Together the two women charged for the monster's ankles.

"The bigger they are!" Tifa laughed and kicked WEAPON.

Everyone continued their barrage on the monster, taking bits and pieces off of it. WEAPON, however, was still moving towards Midgar. It did pause every couple of steps to swipe at Zack.

"It's slowing down!" Yuffie cheered as she launched a ninja star into one of its eyes. The monster spun quickly, flailing it arms.

"WHOA!! Watch it, you're gonna get me killed!" Zack shouted.

"No. You can't die, remember." A voice called from the other side of the monster's head.

"Cloud?" Zack moved his head to the side, trying to see who was on the other side of the monster's face.

"Let's kill this #!" Cloud shouted again. Together the two men sliced and impaled the beast's face and shoulders. It wailed with pain and reached for them.

"Look out!" A voice called from below. The colossal WEAPON snatched Cloud and lifted him into the air. As it did this, it opened many flaps of skin and scales, exposing its weapons.

"IT'S GONNA FIRE!!" Zack hollered.

"CLOUD!" Tifa screamed over the battle field.

'Shit!' Zack jumped towards the top of the monster's head. 'He's gonna toss Cloud like a rag doll, there's no way he'll survive the drop.' Zack cursed and leapt onto the other shoulder and ran down the monster's arm length. Cloud grunted with pain as it squeezed him tightly. His head bobbed as he tried to cut into its hand. WEAPON shook Cloud.

"Gah!" He choked and lost his grip. Cloud's sword flew to the ground below.

"HEADS UP!" Zack shouted as the blade cut into the ground a few feet away from Red XIII.

'Oh? That was a little too close…' The animal stared at the blade for a moment and then charged WEAPON's legs.

"Cloud!" Zack stabbed the beast's wrist. The monster screeched and released its doll.

"Grab on!" Zack reached out for Cloud. The blonde man was caught around the bangle on his wrist. It cut into him, but wasn't loose enough to slide off. Cloud hissed in pain. Zack reached down with his other hand, loosing balance from WEAPON's flailing arm. He pulled quickly, lifting the man onto the monster's lower arm. Zack grabbed Cloud by the belt, getting a better grip. The two men fell back, resting on the monster's forearm.

"You alright-?" Zack asked as he flung over the side of the monster's arm. He stabbed the arm and pulled himself back up. The ex-SOLDIER wiped his forehead and laughed nervously. "Bastard…Come on, we need to get offa this thing." Zack helped Cloud to his feet.

"Thanks…" Cloud said quietly. A low growl sounded from the beast as bright energy flowed from the opening flaps on its body.

"_It's gonna fire. Get your asses back up here!" _Cid shouted and lowered the plane.

"_Everyone, board the plane! The cannon is ready to fire as well_!" Cait Sith's voice rang out into the air. The ladder dropped and the others quickly began climbing.

"There's our cue!" Zack shouted and ran up WEAPON's arm. He jumped over its head, landing and rolling down its other shoulder. He tumbled sideways for a moment and then slid on his side. He brought his two feet underneath him and lurched forward jumping onto the Highwind's bridge. He hit the grated metal hard and turned quickly and got to his feet.

"Come on, Cloud!" Zack reached for the blonde as he struggled to get to the end of the shoulder. WEAPON and Junon Canon were preparing to fire, and Cloud was about to be in the middle of it. A flicker of light shown on the top of the Shinra building just as the beast opened fire. Cloud leapt forwards, Zack leaned over the rail, reaching for the boy.

"Grab!" Zack screamed as he caught Cloud under his arms. It was an awkward grab and Cloud's weight tugged at Zack. He slid quickly over the railing as the Highwind took off away from WEAPON. The two men screamed in fear. There was a quick tug at Zack's boots.

"You two need to be more careful…" A monotone voice said as Zack and Cloud was pulled back onto the bridge.

"Oh…Vincent!" Zack gasped for air. "MY HERO! I could just kiss you!" He laughed.

"What?" Vincent took a step away from the man.

"Check that out!" Zack said amazed. He quickly got to his feet.

Bright lights flew from WEAPON. It was firing back at the Junon Cannon. The blue beam from the cannon collided with the blasts that weapon sent and a huge flame of white light scorched the sky. The blue beam, however, wasn't through and soared towards the giant monster. It seared through the middle of its chest and sped off past him. WEAPON stopped quickly and fell backwards hitting the waters violently. A large wave soared towards the city and crashed against the lower plate's walls.

"Damn!" Barret looked over the rail, staring at the beam as it flew under the Highwind and out of sight.

"It went right through it!!" Zack hooted.

"I see…That's it!" Cloud jumped up in excitement. "They're going after Sephiroth! The crater on the Northern boundary!" Cloud pointed in the crater's direction.

"Unbelievable. You think it worked!?" Aeris clasped her hands.

The beam shot through the mountains, melting the snow on the points. It cracked through rocks, and continued on its path for the crater. It sprayed in all directions as it hit the barrier protecting Sephiroth. The power screeched as it melted through the wall. Sephiroth's blockade did not stand a chance against the planet's power.

* * *

Rufus stood in his office, staring out the window. He had an uneasy feeling about what was about to happen.

"_Sir! WEAPONs been defeated! The barrier has disappeared!" _a voice called out of the intercom in his office. Rufus took a sigh of relief and walked towards his desk. At least there was one bit of good news.

"_Sir! There's some high-density energy heading this way!" _the voice called out again. Rufus ran towards the window and looked at the people in the streets below. They looked like ants scurrying for food. They ran for their homes, for their basements. Others hid in restaurants and any other close building for protection.

'This is not happening…' Rufus felt his heart stop.

He watched as beams of light scorched the city and blew up many of the reactors all around. One certain beam, the largest of them all headed right for the Shinra building. His blue eyes stared at the light, awaiting its blow. He blinked once. Within that one blink a million thoughts ran through his head. Thoughts of his mother when he was young, thoughts of his friends he played with on the playground, the girl he first kissed, his father's death, the people's death, the crashing of sector seven, and then Sephiroth. The light consumed his office instantly. He didn't feel anything, just a rush of heat. He heard the crushing sound, like ice, and then a low, deafening boom. And that was all. There was nothing left. No thoughts, no sounds, just darkness.

* * *

"Hoo boy!" Cid puffed. "Looks like we're free to get his ass any time we're ready!" Cid looked over at the Northern Crater.

"So the barrier is really gone!? That's great! Well, what are we waiting for, let's get him!" Zack grinned.

"Are you nuts?" Yuffie asked.

"Well…we got to…one way or another. It's not like we can just avoid him forever." Zack scratched his head.

"We have another problem…" Cait Sith chimed in.

"WHAT NOW!?" Cloud and Zack slapped their foreheads.

* * *

"Th, that was the President's office!" Elena shouted. She was still a little drowsy but was capable of understanding what was going on.

"No…" Tseng shook his head. "It…can't be."

"The president…he was up there?" Rude gulped.

"No #&' way! He can't be dead! There's no way he can be dead!" Reno stomped his feet. He felt panic take over. "What the hell are we gonna do!?"

"We have to be calm. We gotta find Hojo. Come on!" Tseng led the group through the streets. Many soldiers were dispatched to find Hojo. Tseng hoped he was the one to find him first. He owed the man.

* * *

"What!? No way! There's no possible way!" Scarlet screeched.

"What are you talking about?" Heidegger asked the woman. She pointed a shaking finger to the top of the Shinra building.

"R, Rufus!" She wept.

"The President!" Reeve looked upwards. He pulled out a PHS.

"No! Reeve! You have to stop it!" Scarlet slapped the man in the shoulder.

"What!?" He looked at her.

"The Sister Ray! It's trying to fire again! It at least needs three hours before it can manage to fire once again!" The blonde's hair was a mess and falling from her hair pins. She looked like a nervous wreck.

"I…I can't! I have no control over it!" Reeve ran up the stairs to the top platform where the mainframe was. "Hojo!"

"Hee hee! I'll give you all the Mako energy you need, my son! Show them what you can do!" Hojo giggled with delight as he pressed the buttons on the mainframe, taking complete control over all the Mako reactors and the Sister Ray.

"Hojo Stop! Don't use the cannon! Midgar is in danger! You'll kill us all!" Reeve ran to the psychotic man and tried to shove him away. Hojo spun quickly, a long tentacle swung out, smacking Reeve in the chest. The dark haired man scooted across the floor.

"Reeve!" Scarlet screamed. "Hojo, what the hell is wrong with you!?" The woman cursed at him. Hojo glared at her with menacing eyes. She stumbled slightly, her heels getting caught in the grated metal, she tripped backwards.

"My, my…what a perfect specimen!" Hojo licked his lips as he neared the woman.

"You stay away from her!" Reeve shouted. He stood up slowly, his white shirt torn and a cut on his chest. Blood oozed from the wound. His slick, dark hair was now disheveled. Hojo turned quickly.

"And what do you plan on doing?" The man's hand turned into a tentacle once again.

'He's transforming at will. How!?' Reeve gasped and ran for Scarlet. He helped her up and they headed down the metal grated stairs.

"Heidegger! Get the machine!" Reeve called out. The fat man watched what had happened. He turned and ran away in fear.

"Who made you boss?" The fat man asked.

"Just do it, damn it!" Reeve grabbed his PHS.

* * *

"It's Hojo, he's controlling the canon and plans on using it again! There's no way that it'll hold. He's endangering the entire city and the lives of everyone!" Cait Sith informed the group.

"Damn it!" Zack punched the palm of his hand.

"Go Cid! GO!" Cloud ordered the pilot.

"Getting there! Shit!" Cid bit his cigarette and pulled hard onto the Highwind, turning it sharp and knocking everyone over again.

"Man, you can fly…" Barret toppled over.

"Course I can!" Cid retorted.

* * *

"No way! Are you serious!? Okay, okay! Yeah we're on our way!" Reno closed his phone. "Guess what Reeve found!" Reno sang out.

"Where is he?" Tseng asked.

"He's on the mainframe for the Junon Cannon. He plans on firing it again." Reno frowned. "Which isn't supposed to happen cause all of Midgar will go down. It needs at least three hours to charge."

"Damn!" Tseng growled in frustration. "We have to hurry. Elena…"

"I'm coming with you! There's no way in hell I'm staying here!" The blonde stood up. She'd have to put up with the pain. There were more important issues at hand.

"We have to hurry! I'm not sure if we can make it in time." The Turks sprinted for the Shinra building. "It'll be quicker if we use the underground and back alleys. We can't stop!"

* * *

"Hmmm… yes, Yes! Almost there. Preparations are almost complete." Hojo cackled. "Yes, yes…show them your power. Eliminate them all. Show them what you're made of. Kill that failed experiment and his friends. Kill that…ZACK!" Hojo hissed.

"What are you doing?" A voice alerted the scientist.

"Huh? You want to try and stop me?" Hojo turned towards the group of soldiers who were running up the steps, their boots clanging against the metal.

"Halt! Under the order of the president, you are to be captured and taken into the prison cells." One man shouted.

"The president!? THE PRESIDENT!?" Hojo cackled. "Are you men stupid!? There is no president! He's dead!" Hojo pointed a long, dirty finger at the top of the Shinra building.

"No! It…can't be." the soldier gasped.

"Under the order of the Turks, you are to be taken in." another soldier joined in.

"Tell me…was it under the order of dead or alive?" Hojo took a couple of steps towards the men.

"…" The soldiers looked at each other. Their orders were to keep the man alive so the president could deal with him, but now the president was dead and they did not know what the answer was.

"Haha! I see…I see how it is. Well, you can tell the Turks where I am…I'd love to catch up with them." Hojo grinned and snaked a tentacle around one of the soldier's throats. "Don't mess with the gods!" Hojo cackled.

"Gods!?" One soldier asked and opened fire on the scientist. Hojo darted from side to side, dodging the bullets as they flew by his head.

'He moves…like a god. No…he moves like a demon.' A soldier thought.

"Don't you think…10 against one is a little unfair?" Hojo asked.

"Not if the odds are on our side." One soldier replied and threw a grenade at the scientist. Hojo batted it with his tentacle arm, sending the bomb back to the man's face. It exploded immediately. He and the surrounding soldiers flew over the stairs.

"Oh, but the odds aren't. You better get more troops." Hojo turned to the last five remaining soldiers.

"I, I already called for reinforcements." one stuttered.

"Oh…? And about how many will that be? I wanna know how much time I have." Hojo bent forward preparing to lunge.

"The rest of the army." one said proudly.

"What fun! Sorry, but that takes too much time. I'll have to add some players!" Hojo raised his arms into the air and screeched loudly. The soldiers covered their ears. A soft rumble sounded up the stairs towards the men.

"I would like for you to play with my army, if you wouldn't mind. They haven't played in so long, I was worried about them." Hojo cackled and turned back to the mainframe as his dead army sauntered up the metal stairs and onto the platform.

"Don't let any of them distract me. I really wouldn't want to be bothered right now." Hojo ordered and went back to work.

"W, what are those things!?" one soldier turned his attention to a death ninja.

"I'm not worried about those…I'm worried about that!" another pointed towards the bottom of the stairs as a giant armored man ascended atop a massive beast.

"There's no way! They can't be real!" one soldier shouted as he pumped the death ninja's bodies full of lead.

"They aren't real! They're already dead! They're not alive!" They panicked, wanting to leave and be away from this nightmare. A low growl sounded from behind them.

"What was that!?" one soldier turned around to get bitten in the throat by a strange beast.

"Ah! There's animals as well!" they screamed and ran to the corners of the platform. "We need reinforcements NOW!" one screamed into his radio.

* * *

"We gotta hurry, who knows how long he's been at it!" Cloud shouted to the group.

'I'll kill him…I owe him.' Vincent huffed and ran even faster. "Keep up!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Looks like Vincent wants to race!" Zack hollered. "Don't let him beat ya'! There won't be anything left for us if he gets there first!"

"Fine by me!" Yuffie gasped for air.

Zack and Vincent sprinted side by side. Cloud was close after, but the others were falling behind. Zack grinned. Having Vincent and Cloud by his side was the best match. They turned around the corners underground, taking the quick route to the Shinra building.

"You know where you're going?" Barret asked.

"Sure do, we trained in these tunnels!" Zack answered.

"Keep heading north, we'll be there in no time!" Cait Sith reported.

'I sense something is wrong. What's happening?' Vincent felt the demons inside of him scratching and screaming. He ran quicker, his cape flowing behind him. He turned left and then right and ran straight for a hundred yards and spun left once again. Vincent stopped abruptly as Zack flew by his side and collided with another man.

"OW!" Zack took the man out and somersaulted onto his back.

"JEEZ! What the hell!?" A voice sounded.

"Are you alright?" A woman's voice called out as more footsteps neared.

"What's going on!?" Cloud asked. Everyone caught up.

"Damn it! Watch where you're going! We're in a hurry here!" The red haired man picked himself up from the ground and kicked Zack in the side lightly.

"Sorry…We're in a hurry too." Zack rubbed his shoulder.

"Reno!" Cloud pulled out his sword.

"Wait! It's alright." Zack held up a hand.

"What the &s going on!?" Cid armed with his spear puffed a long trail of smoke.

"Yeah and since when was it alright?!" The blonde woman put her hands on her hips. "You guys killed Tseng!"

"What!? No we didn't get it through your head! You –…" Cloud stopped and stared at the fourth man in the group. Everyone stared at one another.

"Reno, Rude, Elena, …." Cloud stopped and pointed and screamed.

"Tseng?" Aeris walked to the man slowly.

"Aeris…you're alright." Tseng looked down at the young woman.

"You're alive!" Aeris hugged him.

"…Yeah. I'm afraid we can't explain right now…we need to stop Hojo." Tseng said quickly.

"That's who we're after!" Zack grinned.

"Good! We can use ya!" Reno slapped the guy on the shoulder and began running. "Try to keep up…" Everyone else followed.

'Why the hell did she hug him?' Elena fumed, glaring at Aeris.

'I forgot that Aeris knew Tseng.' Zack scratched his head. 'But wasn't that guy one of the men that was after her? Why would she hug him? Psh…women.' Zack decided not to worry about it at the moment.

"This is great! We got tons of people on our side now!" Yuffie cheered.

"I just hope Hojo hasn't prepared the cannon yet." Red charged forward with the rest of the men.

"It's just up ahead! See that light!?" Cait Sith pointed. As they neared the light, they also neared a battlefield. They could hear the screams of agony and fear as they made their way into the outdoors and near the mainframe.

"Oh my-!" Aeris covered her face. "So many…dead…"

"Looks like we have more than just Hojo to worry about." Zack growled and pulled out his sword.

"That monster…" Vincent loaded his weapon. He felt the demons inside roaring for freedom.

'All right. Just this once…' Vincent came to an agreement with the devil.

* * *

Okay! Gotta end it there! I hope you all like this chapter. I really had fun writing the part about Vincent's past. Hmmm wonder what all will happen in the next chapter? Seriously…I really don't know. I just write this as I go! Heh heh…I hope it's still good. Thanks for reading and please review! Later! -Annubis


	26. Chapter 26

So sorry about the delay! The past week I didn't have a computer. Hope I didn't lose any of you! thanks to all of you who continue reading and reviewing! Im gonna just go ahead and start this new chapter! This story just keeps going and going, doesn't it?

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII, Squaresoft does.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

There were soldiers lining the stairs and railings leading to the top of the platform. None were moving, they were all limp and silent covered in their own blood. Loud growling and screeching noises filled the battlefield. The deadly beats created by Hojo were leaping, clawing, biting and tearing the final remaining soldiers apart. Their death cries were a pierce in Aeris' heart. She could not bear the sight of all the innocent men dieing mercilessly.

"Stop it…Stop it!" She yelled to no one in particular.

There was too much noise from the crying, screaming, barking and gunshots. To her, she just walked through the gates of hell. She watched in horror as the final fleet of SOLDIER, First-Class fell from the top of the platform to the ground a few feet away. They were marred and some were still struggling to get up and run, even though they're bodies would no longer work. The sight of these strong men from SOLDIER now as frail as a child brought tears to her eyes. She imagined the time Zack was in SOLDIER. She saw Zack in every single SOLDIER on the ground and it scared her.

"This is bad. This…is unbelievable." Zack stared in horror at the scene. "Damn it, Hojo!" Zack drew his blade and darted up the stairs. Cloud followed close after.

'These…people…some of them Zack and I had worked with in the past.' Cloud lifted his sword, screaming in rage.

"Those two are insane!" Reno stared in disbelief.

"Shouldn't we follow?" Elena asked groggily.

"No…Elena, you stay here. You try to call for back up or something." Reno grabbed her shoulders and then reached into his coat pocket. "I mean it, you cannot fight!" He handed her his radio.

"But…I can fight." Elena yawned.

"No." Tseng turned to her. "You are in no condition to fight. You've done your job, now follow orders and get to a safe place and call for backup."

"Yes sir." Elena turned quickly and ran away from the battle.

"Hojo has gone too far." Tseng pulled out his handgun and signaled for the other Turks to get ready.

"Well, what are we waitin' for!?" Cid lit up a new cigarette and spun his spear. "We gotta stop the psycho!"

"Right. But where should we start?" Tifa stared at the bodies all around.

"I have no idea. Just find one of them monsters and start kicking some ass!" Cid waved at her and ran under the platform towards the sound of screaming soldiers.

"I'm going up." Vincent pulled out his rifle.

"Up? With Hojo?" Tifa tightened her gloves.

"I owe him a visit." Vincent lifted his head, glaring at the platform above.

"…You be careful." She whispered. Vincent started up the stairs quickly.

"Tifa…" Aeris tightened her grip on her staff.

"Come with me. You and I will make a great team." Tifa pulled on the woman's arm.

"I, I can heal people." Aeris looked down at the dead bodies on the ground.

"Don't waste too much energy." Tifa turned to Aeris quickly. "I know you want to help them, Aeris but it's not possible. You can't heal everyone. I suggest you only try to keep our group going."

"But…I…" Aeris took a deep breath. "You're right. It's just that they didn't deserve this."

"No one deserved this. Hojo is a monster and that's why we're gonna kick his ass!" Tifa clenched her fists and pulled on Aeris. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Will you hurry it up!?" Scarlet folded her arms.

"Patience, kitten." Reeve sighed. "Heidegger, is it ready yet?"

"Almost, almost! These damn machines take forever to charge and load data." Heidegger wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Well if we take too long, Hojo will blow this entire continent up!" Scarlet fiddled with the decorated sticks in her hair.

"I never liked him…not at all." Reeve sat on the ground.

"You okay?" Scarlet kneeled down beside him.

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy from the blood loss." Reeve took off his navy dress jacket.

"Are you sure? Maybe he poisoned you." Scarlet brushed a long blonde bang from her eyes.

"He may have. I'm not sure. All I know is, I'm tired and it stings like hell." Reeve leaned against the nearby wall of the warehouse.

"Damn it." Scarlet hissed. "I bet it is infected or something." The woman unbuttoned his shirt.

"What are you doing?" He looked down at her manicured nails as she poked and prodded the wound. "Ow!"

"I don't have any medicine or materia with me. The only thing we can do right now is keep it covered so you won't loose anymore blood." She sighed and stood up. "But what the hell do we use to cover a wound that large?"

"We could use my jacket." Reeve tugged on the sleeves.

"Not long enough to tie all around you, besides it's too thick to tear." Scarlet tapped her nails on her hips and then looked down at her dress. "Well shit." She laughed lightly.

"What?" Reeve began to sweat. He felt sick.

"My dress is a light material, may be long enough to wrap around your chest, and can stretch and be tied tightly." She leaned forward and tore near the slit in her dress. Before Reeve could say a word the dress ripped upwards in one quick movement towards her thigh. Scarlet's red dress now exposed her entire right leg and a portion of her hips and silky panties. Reeve swallowed hard.

"Was that a good idea?" He looked away from her.

"Reeve, I don't give a shit how much of my body people can see!" Scarlet took the ruby strip of soft cloth and kneeled beside the man.

"You know…people used to joke that you worked at a strip club to pay for you college." Reeve chuckled.

"Huh? Who said it was a joke?" Scarlet raised an eyebrow. Reeve's eyes widened. She cackled and pulled him forward and wrapped the strip around his chest. "Is it tight enough?" She asked him. He had never seen her like this before, caring and gentle. Usually she was a down right rude, annoying bitch with a chip on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Thank you, Scarlet." Reeve rubbed a hand over the soft material. He knew that dress was not cheap and was shocked to see her rip it without hesitation.

"When all of this is over, we'll get you to the nearest hospital to check it out. If it's just a cut, then you'll be perfectly fine. You'll have a scar though." She stood up and headed for the giant robotic machine Heidegger was trying to run.

"Hey, moron! Is it ready yet!?" Scarlet put her hands on her hips.

"Yes ma'am!" The machine whirred loudly. "Shall we head out?"

"Yes, immediately!" Scarlet turned towards Reeve. "Well, give me a second." Her heels clicked as she trotted towards Reeve.

"You're heading out?" Reeve looked up at the tall, slender woman.

"Will you be okay by yourself while we're gone?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine! You sound concerned." He smirked.

"Well, maybe I am." She leaned forward. "You take care of yourself. I'll be back for you as soon as we finish off Hojo."

"You be careful. He'll have his hands all over you in a second if he could." Reeve frowned. Scarlet cackled loudly.

"All men would!" She laughed again and then leaned forward and pecked a kiss on Reeve's cheek. "Thanks for helping me back there. That was probably the nicest thing that anyone's ever done for me. I bet even Rufus would have let him tear me apart." She stood up straight and backed away slowly. Reeve thought he may have seen her eyes began to water.

"Hurry back." Reeve nodded and waved her away. She turned quickly and trotted towards the giant machine Heidegger was operating. The hatch to the door opened quickly and she climbed the ladder to sit next to the man. She looked back once, her hair blowing in the wind. In a flash, the machine was gone, heading towards the platform.

"Heh…what a gal." Reeve laughed to himself. He could not believe how fast his opinion of Scarlet could change. He never imagined he would have a friendly conversation with her in his entire life.

'You better come back safe.' Reeve smiled and closed his eyes to rest.

* * *

"Hojo! What the hell do you think your doing!?" Cloud aimed his sword at the scientist. Hojo, however, did not even turn to look back. He continued pressing buttons.

"Hmph…the failure." Hojo grumbled.

"I have a name, asshole!" Cloud took a step further. He could hear Zack in the background slicing away at the giant beasts. Hojo stopped working and looked into the sky.

"Every time I see you, hear your voice…I…it is painful to think I had lacked so much scientific sense." Hojo scoffed. "I thought of you as a failed project and then witnessed you as being a successful Sephiroth clone. Now…after everything, you can't even compare!" Hojo laughed.

"Compare?" Cloud tilted his head.

"Him." Hojo turned and looked behind Cloud. "The greatest experiment of all time!"

"Huh?" Zack sliced diagonally across a death ninja. It fell quickly to the floor as Zack turned his attention to Hojo.

"That's right, boy. You are my greatest experiment yet!" Hojo twiddled his fingers.

"What about Sephiroth?" Cloud asked. Zack turned and placed a boot in another monster's face. He was struggling to hear the entire conversation between Cloud and Hojo while keeping the monsters at bay.

"Sephiroth!? I…have no control over him. He's gone completely berserk!" Hojo looked down at the machine. "Eighty-three percent! Too damn slow!"

"Then…what are you doing with the machine!?" Cloud yelled.

"He's my son. He's relying on the power and energy; I'm just lending him a hand." Hojo leaned to the side, glancing at Zack. "By doing so, he'll gain more power. Then he will be able to battle my new experiment."

"Wait…your son?" Cloud scratched his head.

"Though…he doesn't know." Hojo cackled. "He's my son I have to help him, but then again my research is just as important."

"Zack?" Cloud looked back at the dark haired man.

"Oh yes…him fighting Sephiroth after he is given all of this energy, is the ultimate test." Hojo pushed more buttons on the panel, his fingers shaking.

"You're saying Zack could beat Sephiroth?" Cloud stabbed a nearby creature. It hissed and twitched under his blade. It looked like a cross between a large cat and a bird with a lizard like tongue.

'Weird.' Cloud scrutinized it.

"Beat him? BEAT HIM!?" Hojo slapped the panel and turned his head quickly to Cloud, his eyes were that of a madman's. "He could annihilate him! In a full strength battle, where Zack has no physical limits and no mental limitations, he could immediately annihilate him." Hojo stared at Zack as he expertly swung his sword.

"…" Cloud gawked at Zack not believing what he just heard.

"This man had a strong will against the Jenova cells. At first, I thought he was nothing but a failed experiment. Seeing no reaction at all, but then I realized something. Jenova was forming with him perfectly. The cells were matching up and morphing into him. You see, like many failed experiments…" Hojo pointed at the beasts around him. "Jenova changes the host, but with Zack there were no changes. _He _was actually changing Jenova's cells!"

"So Jenova was giving into him?" Cloud took a step back.

"Indeed. He has complete control over Jenova's cells. And what's even batter is I mixed with those cells Mako from the Lifestream. Within his body, since he had complete control over the situation, the two different cell types were merging together with the Mako!" Hojo shook his head. "It was so puzzling at first and it seemed so unlikely."

"So now what does that make him?" Cloud looked over the railing to the group below.

"An ANCIENT!" Hojo raised his arms into the air! "One hundred percent, complete, full Ancient!"

"WHAT!?" Cloud's jaw dropped. Everything just made sense.

"I'm…a what?" Zack dropped his sword and turned to Hojo. The scientist looked at him with sadistic eyes.

"You, my boy, are an Ancient!" Hojo scuttled towards Zack quickly. "And you will defeat Sephiroth."

"But…he's your son; don't you care for him at all?" Cloud questioned.

"It's alright. If he proves to be a success, I can make another son! Hell, he can be my son!" Hojo reached for Zack.

"What!?" Zack stumbled backwards. "Are you nuts!? I have parents!"

"You used to. Now you have Jenova and me!" Hojo scooted closer to Zack. "And of course…that woman. Sephiroth's birth mother…" Hojo shivered.

"You ruined that woman. You will never create another monster again and Lucrecia will never be involved." A low voice called from the edge of the stairs. Hojo's eyes widened and spittle flew from his mouth.

"Heh, heh, HEE HEE!" Hojo shook as he turned his attention to the new voice. "Vincent Valentine!" Hojo laughed gleefully.

"I'm here to send you to hell…" Vincent drew his Remington and shot once. Hojo flew back against the grated floor and lay motionless. Blood pooled from his stomach and dripped between the holes in the floor to the ground below. Everything was silenced. There were no longer any monsters on the platform but battle commenced below.

"Damn…" Zack whispered. He looked at Vincent quickly. "What took you so long?"

"Enemies on the stairs." Vincent took a couple of steps towards Hojo's body and stared at the gaping hole in his torso from the shotgun blow.

"You blew him away." Zack whistled. "You made it look so easy." He chuckled.

A soft sound came from the scientist's location. The three men stared at him. His body twitched and convulsed.

"Easy…you…won't…win…that…easily!" Hojo sat up quickly. Vincent narrowed his eyes and stared at the man.

"What the hell's goin' on!" Zack lifted his sword.

"He didn't…" Cloud gasped and stood next Zack. "We're gonna fight!"

"Heh…hee hee! I injected myself with Jenova's cells!" Hojo crawled on all fours.

'Damn it, not good!' Zack grit his teeth and charged the man.

"I've seen this before, you're just going to turn into one of those monsters!" Zack leapt into the air and was whacked away by a tentacle from Hojo's body. He skidded across the floor and stared at his new wound.

"Shit!" Cloud ran to his side. "Are you alright?"

"Where'd that come from!?" Zack hissed in pain and regained his stance. Hojo gurgled and convulsed as his body cracked and groaned. He transformed, his skin turning a pale green and arms into tentacles. The scientist glided with speed around the top platform. His eyes glowed a bright green, like Sephiroth.

"Your demons are just as bad as mine." Vincent growled and lifted his gun.

"PrePARE..To…be…ANiHIllaated…" Hojo's voice gurgled. In another second he sped towards the three men. The new battle had just begun.

* * *

Elena scanned the area for any survivors. She found plenty of dead soldiers mauled by the beasts and crushed by the debris from the explosions caused by WEAPON. She shuddered slightly, knowing that WEAPON was still out there. She was not sure if it was dead or alive, but she still feared that more would appear. Her radio crackled. She had called all the final remaining soldiers and ordered them to the platform. She felt lonely in all the debris, like she was the last survivor.

"Is everyone dead? Are there really no survivors?" She asked quietly to herself. Her voice was ghostly against the roaring wind. She was now making her way towards the remains from the top floor of the Shinra building.

"Rufus…" Elena stared at the rubble under her feet. She did not want to find his corpse but she had to. She tripped slightly as the glass broke under her feet.

'What a mess. It'll take years to clean it up.' Elena sighed.

A low moan sounded a few feet away. A second later a pile of wreckage shuffled and slid. Elena picked up her pace, her heart beating hard from the excitement that there was at least one living person in the area besides her.

"Hold on! I'm coming! Wait there! Try not to move too much!" Elena flailed her arms and fell to her knees when she reached the lump under the pile of debris. She dug deep into the dust and shards of glass. Her hands were bleeding and dirty. She removed the large piece of stone from the person's legs and moved to their head to remove the pipes and chunks of what used to be a wall. She felt like crying once she removed the debris from the person, a man. His hair was matted with blood and dirt, his forehead was gashed deeply and his clothes were tattered and torn. His eyes opened slowly, dull blue orbs looked up at her desperately. Elena screamed.

"M, Mr. Pres…President!" She pulled him from underneath the debris and hugged his body. She cried hard and dusted his clothes.

"We, we all thought you were dead for sure!" Elena looked down at his face. He moaned again and closed his eyes.

"Can't move." He whispered. His clothes were soaked with blood and his legs were crushed.

"No…stay with me…" Elena shook him gently. She knew that he would die soon; his entire body was shutting down. Even if he did survive, there'd be a good chance he would not be able to walk again. The president's eyes opened slowly and he opened his mouth.

"E…le…na…" He whispered in a raspy voice. Blood trickled from the corner of his lips and he convulsed violently.

"NO!" Elena sobbed, watching him suffer greatly before his body went completely limp. She squeezed him tightly, crying harder than she ever had in her entire life. Her job was to protect the president and after what just happened she felt like it was the worst failure any one could endure.

"R, Rufus!" She held him tightly. After holding him for a few minutes she grabbed her radio.

* * *

"_Reno! Reno!!"_ a desperate voice called from the radio in Rude's jacket. He grabbed it quickly and passed it to Reno. Rude then turned his attention back to the giant armored fiend in front of him. Reno reached for the radio and spoke into it quickly.

"What's wrong, Elena?" Reno smacked a death ninja in the face with the prod and sent a shockwave into another.

"_It's the president! I found him_." Elena's voice cried over the radio.

"Well that's great honey!" Reno ducked, evading a blade from the enemy.

"_He's dead Reno…He just died…in my ar, arms_." Elena's voice sounded and then was followed by a sob. Tseng and Rude averted the attention to the radio for a second. All three of the men felt their hearts sink.

"No…" Reno shook his head. "NO!" He turned around and crushed another clone's head into a rock.

"I'm through playing around!" Reno joined Rude's side. "Let's kill these bastards!" Reno never felt angrier in his entire life. This was all Hojo's fault and he wanted to kill him personally. Not only that, he felt bad for Elena.

'She held onto him as he died…' Reno grit his teeth at the thought. 'She didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve what happened to him either.'

"…I have an idea…" Tseng said quietly. He looked upwards and shouted at the platform. "Keep that bastard barely alive when you're through with him!!"

"What!?" Reno wailed.

"…No…It's a great idea." Rude smirked at Tseng.

"You mind telling me what the hell you guys plan on doing!?" Reno cursed.

* * *

"He wants us to keep him alive!?" Zack breathed heavily.

"There's no #& way!" Cloud stumbled.

"…" Vincent squint his eyes. "He's transforming again." The three men stared at Hojo. He was badly beaten and his tentacles were severed. The other three however had cuts and gashes all over their bodies.

"We…need Aeris up here." Zack looked over the railing. "Aeris!" He screamed.

"Isn't it dangerous bringing her up here?" Cloud asked.

"Dangerous for us because we'll have to protect her." Vincent grumbled.

"Is she really that helpless?" Zack sighed. "Did I not teach her anything?" He rolled his eyes. As much as he hated the idea of her being on the platform at a time like this, he really wanted the group to be healed since none of them brought any materia with them.

"Here we go." Cloud stood up straight as Hojo went through the second transformation. His limbs stretched and bulked with muscle. Hojo's body grew several feet tall and many animal-like appendages and features appeared. His body cracked and popped with sickening sounds. Zack raised a nostril at the sounds and sight. It was like something from the horror movies he watched when he was younger.

"_Outta our way_!" A female voice called out over a loudspeaker. A moment later there were low thudding sounds entering the area.

"What the hell was that!?" Cloud ran and looked over the railing. "It's Scarlet and Heidegger!"

"What are they doing here?" Zack kept his eyes on Hojo.

"I'm guessing they plan on fighting." Cloud laughed.

"What are they gonna do? Scarlet has nothing but claws and Heidegger is just a slow fat man." Zack whined.

"They have a giant robot with 'em." Cloud looked back and hurried to join Zack and Vincent.

"They better be helpful." Vincent loaded his rifle. He frowned when he noticed he was low on bullets. There was a grinding noise by the stairs. A second later a giant, red, mechanical brute appeared by the edge of the platform. It was huge, several feet taller than Hojo's new form.

"_You boys like some help?"_ Scarlet purred.

"Sick 'em!" Zack pointed at Hojo.

"Oh my…What the hell has he done now?" Scarlet stared at the monster ahead.

"He looks angry." Heidegger trembled.

"Well! What are you waiting for!? Put it in gear! We don't have much time!" Scarlet slapped the man in the shoulder.

"Yes ma'am!" He shoved the gears forward and the Proud Clod, as Scarlet called it, lurched forward reaching for the Jenova like Hojo.

"I don't think it's going to work." Vincent fired once at Hojo. He screeched loudly and threw an elongated clawed arm towards the robot. It immediately sliced through the cabin and tore the machine apart.

"Aw, no way!" Zack stared in horror as the machine whirred out of control and crashed to the ground.

"Get it up! Get it UP!" Scarlet hissed and grabbed Heidegger. To her horror he too was sliced like the machine. "Oh!" She covered her mouth and set the man back down.

"Now what do I do?" Scarlet felt herself shake. "I'm sorry." She said quickly and rolled the man out of the cabin out onto the ground. She sat in the main chair and piloted the machine. It creaked noisily as it was lifted from the ground.

"It can still move?" Cloud dodged another one of Hojo's claws.

"I…don't see Heidegger." Vincent murmured.

"Oh shit…that's not good." Zack lowered his head. "Scarlet! Get your ass outta here!" Zack waved at her.

"Ha…honey, I'm not going down that easily." Scarlet chuckled. She looked down at her leg and groaned. During the fall she had some how gashed her leg. Blood was pouring from the wound and down to the floor.

"_Hojo! Your ass is mine! This is payback for what you did to Reeve!" _she called out on the loudspeaker. Off in the distance, she was heard in the warehouse. Reeve stirred slightly at the sound of her voice.

'I…have to get up…' Reeve thought and pulled himself from the ground. He reached into his coat pocket and grabbed his PHS. He wandered the warehouse for the small video screen and adaptor cord. He plugged the PHS into the small box and watched the tiny screen like a video.

Cait Sith was busy at battle below but took a moment to pause and look up at the giant machine.

"_**Je...nova**_…" Hojo called and slid towards the machine. This form was a lot slower than the last, but was even deadlier.

"Come on you asshole! I'm taking you down." Scarlet growled and raised the robot's arms. "FIRE!!" She screamed as giant flames and beams of heated energy blasted Hojo's form.

Hojo flailed his arms and growled furiously. He clawed at the machine, taking one of the arms off. Vincent, Cloud, and Zack felt all their hope leave as the machine shuddered and had difficulties continuing.

"Come on you piece of SHIT!" Scarlet pulled on the levers. "There!" She shouted triumphantly as the machine shoved a fist into Hojo's chest. The Jenova creation screeched and grabbed the arm impaling its body. Green fluid rippled and spewed from his body. He took one great swipe and took off the top of the machine, exposing Scarlet completely. She screamed and stared at the monster in front of her.

"JUMP! Get outta there!" Zack waved his arms at her but it was too late. Hojo snatched the woman from the machine and swiped the Proud Clod away. It exploded instantly; flaming debris flooded the streets below.

"No! HELP!!" Scarlet cried out to the men below as Hojo tossed her across the platform like a rag doll.

"You bastard!" Zack leapt forward and sliced at Hojo's arm. It was severed completely at the elbow. Hojo cried and fell backwards, his body rippling and tearing.

"Now what!?" Cloud watched as Hojo went through a third transformation.

"We have to kill it. We have to keep him from changing anymore!" Zack drug his sword over the metal grated floor and stabbed Hojo in the middle of his transformation. The scientist batted at Zack quickly, sending him to the opposite side of the platform.

"_**You…are supposed to …be stronger…Am…I…even too much…for you?"**_ Hojo snarled. "_**I…I am a GOD!"**_

The scientist got smaller in size, but turned into a completely different being. He grew more tentacles and a tail. He now floated from the ground, levitating. He seemed so much simpler and frail, but there was something about this third transformation that seemed more dangerous.

"He's now a completely intelligent, indestructible beast." Vincent glared at the monster. "He's like a higher species…" Vincent felt the rage inside of him building up. He could not contain himself.

Hojo teleported; leaving the men and appeared next to Scarlet. He seemed to stare at the woman's body with disgust. He raised one tentacle and it stiffened. Hojo flexed the appendage and a large claw shot from the end of the arm and hung above Scarlet's body.

"NO!" Zack stood up quickly. There was the sound of something small coming up the stairs. Zack reached out but Hojo was on the opposite side of the platform, it was too late. Cloud turned his head quickly, his eyes wide. Vincent did not look. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. The look on Scarlet's face would haunt any man's dreams. Hojo brought the claw down quickly, impaling her body. Her pupils instantly disappeared and her mouth gaped open. It was a nightmare.

"Hojo…" Zack stammered and fell to his knees. He did not want to see anymore die. Zack leaned forward and turned his attention to the small animal at the top of the stairs. It was Cait Sith. The cat ran quickly to Scarlet's side, staring at her with fear.

"You…MONSTER! YOU BEAST!!" Vincent surprised everyone. Hojo's demonic face smirked. He loved it when Vincent got angry.

Vincent dropped his gun and collapsed to the floor. Zack and Cloud stood off to the side. The caped man hunched over, crying out in pain as his body cracked and spawned wings. Heat emitted from his body. Vincent whispered to himself. He could not take it anymore. The devil was knocking at his door and he was ready to let him in.

"_**I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL**_!!" The devil screamed.

* * *

"What's happening!?" Yuffie looked upwards at the platform.

"Vincent's doin' his thing." Barret pointed. Flames burst through the small holes in the grated metal.

"He's letting it loose again!" Red XIII yelled over the battle field. "We hafta get up there!"

"What's happening?" Tifa asked.

"Vincent." The animal panted and headed up the stairs.

"Aeris! We have to hurry!" Tifa called to the other girl.

"Are they alright!?" Aeris asked worried. She had heard Zack's cry earlier, but never got the chance to make her way upstairs. "Is Zack alright?" She mumbled.

"Up the stairs! Up the stairs!" Yuffie called out for everyone to hear. Cid and the Turks turned and followed. They were all going to team up on Hojo.

'Vincent…' Tifa thought. She wanted to make sure he was okay.

* * *

Chaos broke loose and flames engulfed the upper platform. Zack and Cloud darted for the corner to avoid being hit. The two demons fought eagerly. Claws cut flesh and flames incinerated Hojo slowly. He was being cooked alive.

"No! Keep him alive. We need him!" Tseng shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Are you nuts!?" Cloud asked.

"Trust us." Tseng turned towards the beast fighting Hojo. "You can barely kill him. Keep him alive long enough so we can talk to him. When we're through I'll let you have every last piece of him." Tseng stared into the devil's eyes.

"_**Very well." **_The demon growled. "_**You have five minutes**_

"That's all we need." Tseng smiled. The demon turned back to Hojo and crushed his tentacles. He smiled as he clawed Hojo's chest and flung him to the floor. Hojo slumped and quickly lost his power. Jenova was beaten. The devil stared at Tseng and waited for him to finish whatever it was he planned to do.

"Now…remember that procedure you did on me?" Tseng walked towards Hojo's disgusting body. Everyone stared in awe at the Turk, everyone except Cait Sith.

* * *

Cait Sith stood over the blonde woman. He watched as her blood flooded through her wound and spilled through the grated metal in the floor. Her eyes were soft and lifeless. Her mouth was trickling the red fluid. Cait Sith stared at her, as if hypnotized.

"Reeve?" A soft whisper came out earlier. That was the last thing she said. Cait Sith had ran to the woman and purred her name. Her response was Reeve's name. That was a long time ago. She had not moved since and was not going to.

Cait Sith mewed quietly and curled up next to the woman. He never took his gaze off of her. He stared at her face, her dull eyes and messy hair. He felt something inside of him hurting.

'Nonsense…I'm nothing but a robot.' Cait Sith thought to himself.

* * *

"S, Scarlet…" Reeve held onto the small screen tightly. He stared at the lifeless expression on her face. Cait Sith had appeared at the top of the stairs just in time to show Reeve what had happened. He saw the claw in her body, the blood gushing from the wound and the shocked look on her face. He could not do a thing, nothing at all. Reeve ran a hand over the screen, hypnotized. His mind was numb, not wanting to register what had occurred.

"You're…dead…." He looked down at the red cloth around his chest. He felt the soft silk and immediately burst into tears.

"NOooo!!" Reeve pulled the screen to his chest. He hunched forward, crying harder. She may have seemed like an awful person but after those last moments with her, he got to see the real Scarlet, the woman no one ever saw. He felt her gaze tearing at his heart. She did not deserve that, not at all.

"She called…for me…"

* * *

"He's all yours…" Tseng led the other two Turks down the stairs. They were gone in a flash, on a new mission.

"**Death…to…you all…"** Hojo cursed and crawled across the floor. He looked up at the demon and cursed. "**You're nothing but a monster. You'll be the death of her…and the death of yourself. She never loved you. She wished you to die!"** Hojo cackled. The demon clenched his fists and lifted Hojo from the ground.

"This isn't going to be pretty…" Cid turned away from the sight. "I suggest you ladies do the same."

Everyone in the group turned away from the sight, not wanting to witness what was about to happen. They heard an awful scream come from Hojo and felt the intense heat of flames. A moment later there was a loud sound, like ice being crushed and then nothing. Tifa covered her ears. She could not believe it. Vincent was doing that. He was inside that monster. She felt a vibration on the ground and then a tap on her shoulder.

"Tifa?" Aeris whispered. Tifa opened her eyes slowly and found Aeris pointing to the floor at Vincent. He was back in his normal form. He was battered and bruised, blood covered him. He was curled into a ball on the floor crying uncontrollably.

"V, Vincent?" Tifa looked around the platform. Hojo was nowhere in sight. The rest of AVALANCHE was heading down the stairs. Tifa took a couple of steps towards Vincent.

"Cait Sith?" Yuffie stared at the cat. She lifted him from the ground. Cait Sith did not move at all. Yuffie wanted to cry, even though the cat was a robot, he had the saddest expression she'd ever seen. "Come on kitty…we have to go." She planted a kiss on the cat's head and carried him down the stairs.

"Vincent? Are you alright?" Tifa placed a hand gently on him.

"Lu…Lucrecia…" Vincent sobbed. He looked up at Tifa slowly; she had never seen him like this before.

"No…it's me. Tifa." She ran a hand through his hair.

"Tifa…" Vincent thought for a moment and then hugged her softly. Tifa too wanted to cry. Seeing him loose his resolve was crushing. She pulled on him and they both stood up.

"We have to go. Let's get some rest for now." Tifa said to him soothingly.

A low whine sounded from the platform's controls. Tifa turned to it quickly. She could hear the power building up.

"The cannon!" She shouted. The sound of footsteps on the stairs alerted her.

"WEAPON's here!" Cloud shouted. His bright blue eyes looked fearful.

"The cannon is getting ready to fire again!" Tifa pointed. Cloud looked at her, the panel, and then turned his head to look at WEAPON.

"We're gonna kick its ass too!" He grinned.

* * *

Alright, gotta end here for tonight. Once again thanks for reading and please review I'd love to hear from you all! I promise I'll get the next one posted without delays. If not you can yell at me! -annubis


	27. Chapter 27

New chapter

New chapter! Yay! So I finally bought kingdom hearts 2. Got ripped though! The game didn't have a price on it and all the games surrounding it were for 39. So I thought, ya know it's been out since April it should be that price by now. Can't find it anywhere under 50. So I bought it and they charged me 50!! GRRRR!! Oh well. Didn't want to wait till x-mas! Anyways, I suppose it was worth it. Love the organization XIII and the heartless. Gives me another thing to do! Well…sorry about the tangent! Let's get this new chapter rolling! Thanks to you all for the fantastic reviews! And thanks for reading! - Annubis

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII, Squaresoft does.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"What can we possibly do to stop that thing!?" Tifa hurried down the stairs following Cloud. Vincent was close behind, his dark demeanor returned.

"I have an idea." Cloud smirked. Together they all ran towards the Highwind outside of Midgar, passing by WEAPON.

"I sure hope your idea is a good one." Tifa said quickly as she ran by the giant monster, its screeching pierced the air. She quickly covered her ears.

"Just watch, we won't have to do a thing!" Cloud climbed up the ladder leading to the cabin of the Highwind. "We just gotta hurry and get out of here. WEAPON's doing all the work for us!" Cloud pointed a gloved finger towards the Junon cannon. WEAPON was feet away from it, preparing to blast it.

"Is it going to try to destroy the cannon?" Tifa stared at the beast.

"I sure hope so…" Cloud mumbled and ran into the cabin. "Cid! Get this plane into the air! Get away from the cannon!" Cloud tumbled as the plane ascended quickly.

"Sounds good to me!" The pilot sputtered.

"What's going on?" Aeris asked. She ran to the front window of the ship, peering out towards WEAPON. "The cannon! It's ready to fire!" She shouted. The rest of the group pressed their faces against the glass.

"Oh baby! This better work!" Barret shook his head.

"But…what about the cannon? Won't it take out too much power and destroy Midgar?" Yuffie asked alarmed.

"That's just one theory. There is a small chance that the cannon either won't fire or it will but won't have as much energy as the first shot. If that happens, then the city should be alright." Cait Sith kept an eye on the cannon.

WEAPON opened its mouth, preparing to give a giant blast at the city. The monster was planning on destroying Midgar's defenses and then the rest of the city. A great white light flowed as the creature prepared to blast. It gave an ear splitting scream as the cannon launched its blue energy beam directly in its face. A second later WEAPON's head blasted from its shoulders and a green ooze poured down it shoulders.

"A direct hit! There's now way he's gettin' up after that!" Cid hooted. "It took his head right off!"

"Damn! The beam didn't even go through it like the last time." Barret sighed.

"So…that means Sephiroth didn't get the power!" Red XIII pressed his paws against the glass.

"More good news!" Zack stared at the monster as it slid backwards onto the dirt and rock below. The green sludge seeped around its torso. "…Nasty…" he gawked at the dead WEAPON.

"Zack…" Aeris nudged him in the shoulder.

"It's so gross…" He continued. "Yet…so cool."

"Stop staring!" She giggled. "You're so morbid."

"Well…now what?" Zack turned his attention to Cloud.

"I, I don't know." Cloud sat on the floor and leaned his head against the wall behind him. He yawned. "Meteor…and Sephiroth."

"Can we get 'em!" Zack asked with excitement.

"Boy, don't you ever get tired?" Cid drawled.

"Shinra's…finished." Cait Sith slumped to the floor.

"Meteor will fall…when?" Cloud rubbed his face. He wondered how much more he could take. Things were falling apart left and right. The hard part was yet to come.

"Seven days…" Red padded in circles. "That's what grandpa told me." The red animal lay on the floor.

"Vacation?" Cid grumbled and piloted the Highwind. "Where the hell am I goin'?"

"Red, you would like to see everyone in Cosmo Canyon before you leave, isn't that right?" Cloud turned his head towards the animal.

"Yes. I would like to." The animal looked at the floor. His glowing eye showed a hint of sadness.

"You would like to see Marlene, wouldn't you?" Cloud faced Barret. The large man folded his arms.

"Don't ask me that." Barret grumbled. 'Of course I would.' He scoffed.

"We'll defeat Sephiroth. And then find a way to get Holy." Cloud slowly stood up. "If we can't defeat him, then the planet will die, along with everyone else…We'll just die a few days early." He talked quietly.

"Don't mention losing before you even give it a try!" Barret growled.

"Lose!? How can we!?" Zack threw his arms in the air. "There's just too much we have! We can't let it go. Come on! We all have something to protect, something worth living for." He turned towards Vincent.

"You too." Zack said quickly. He turned his attention back to everyone else. "It's stupid to think that we'll lose. We have to stop him, because we all have something Sephiroth doesn't…" Zack looked at everyone in the cabin.

"We all got friends…" Yuffie grinned.

"And family." Barret added.

"We have the planet to protect." Aeris bit her lower lip.

"And everyone else that lives on it." Zack finalized.

"But…how?" Cloud seemed weak and unsure.

'Why can't I be strong for once?' Cloud wanted to hit himself.

"I imagine everyone would wanna piece of that bastard." Zack looked around the room again. "Am I right? Would you want to sit at home and watch the planet and everyone you love die? Or would you like to grab the bastard by the collar and throw him offa cliff?" Zack smiled.

"…" The room was silent.

"Hell, I know I'd love to beat his ass!" Zack clenched his fists. "I've gone through too much to give up now. Hojo said I had the strength. I believe I can do it." He stared out the window in the direction of the crater.

"All by yourself?" Cloud folded his arms. Zack turned to Cloud and walked up to him. The blonde took a step back, feeling a bit threatened by Zack's advance. Then there was the unexpected. Zack laughed. He grinned and pulled Cloud down putting him in a headlock.

"If it came to it, yeah!" He pressed his knuckles in Cloud's scalp and messed up his hair. Cloud struggled a minute and loosened his head.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because…it's my job." He smiled. "My purpose is to take care of you! Even if no one else goes, I'd still go. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't try."

"Well…just so ya know." Cloud rubbed his hair. "You're not going alone." He looked up at Zack.

"I figured you'd say that." Zack grinned.

"I can't let you have all the fun. I owe Sephiroth." Cloud grit his teeth.

"Well then! Any one else care to join the party?" the ex-soldier smirked. He caught his tongue quickly though as he saw Aeris push her small hand in the air.

"Me!" her green eyes lit up.

"Y, you?" Zack cleared his throat. "But…"

"I have just as much right as anyone else! I'm going whether or not you want me to!" she huffed.

"You heard the lady." Cloud folded his arms.

"She's so stubborn sometimes." Zack rubbed his temple.

"Tell me about it." The blonde rolled his eyes. The two men stared at the woman and shook their heads.

"I'm going too." Tifa announced.

"Tifa?" Cloud turned to her.

"That's right. I have things I need to protect." She shuffled her feet.

"Fine. Everyone. I want you to leave this ship and find what it is you're really fightin' for. Once you do that, I want you to come back and we'll fight for it." Cloud ordered.

"An' what if we don't wanna come back? What if no one comes back?" Cid puffed. He glanced at Zack. "Besides wonderboy here. What if no one comes back to fight? Meteor is jes' gonna kill us all anyways." He rolled his eyes.

"Then I'll let you decide. You all have a choice. I wouldn't blame you for not coming back." Cloud lowered his head. "But I have many things to protect. Memories, people, and I suppose the planet as well. That's just included." He gave a weak smile.

"It's settled then." Zack put a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "We'll all get to leave and go to our homes and see our families, then, hopefully, all come back and finish this."

"Is this okay with everyone?" Cloud raised his head. The room was filled with agreements and nodding heads. "Well…then let's get outta here." Cloud turned to the door and opened it slowly. One by one the party descended from the Highwind and made their ways to the corners of the planet.

* * *

"Nanaki! I'm afraid there's some bad news. It's Bugenhagen." A villager approached the red animal in a hurry.

"What!?" Red scurried into the village.

"Ever since he returned from that trip he hasn't been well! Go check up on him!" The villager pointed towards Bugenhagen's home.

"Grandpa!" Red hurried up the stairs towards the giant observatory. His beads clacked together with each leap, his flaming tail grew brighter in anticipation. Red burst through the door and scrambled to the green couch where his grandfather lay.

"Grandfather!" Red sat on the floor next to the old man.

"Nanaki?" A soft, struggling voice called from the cushions. "You're…still here?" the old man coughed. Red XIII had never heard or seen him so weak before.

"I, I can't leave you like this, grandfather! It's my duty as…Seto's son to guard this canyon and its people." Red XIII panted slightly.

"Listen to me Nanaki. If anything, it is not your mission to keep this canyon safe. Look at everything around you. Something dies, another is born. Eternal time is far greater than the span of a human life. You will learn far more than you would staying here in the valley." Bugenhagen removed his glasses. "What you see here…will someday become part of life's dream. For my children…for your children." Bugenhagen raised a hand to pet Nanaki.

"So please…Nanaki. Go with Cloud. And with your eyes…and your ears…" His hand slipped and fell. Nanaki lowered his head. His eyes burned slightly.

"Ohh hoo hoo. I'm alright." The man chuckled. "Now go. You still have much to see in this world. You may even find your life's mate…you never know…" Bugenhagen closed his eyes.

"Grandfather…" Red XIII stared at the floor.

"Oh yes. I forgot to give you this. I think it'll look quite good on you." Bugenhagen reached into the pocket of his robe. His fingers shook as he lifted a brightly colored comb and placed it in Red's mane. The animal had wild hair. He was a marvelous creature, much like his father. Bugenhagen stared at Red for a moment and smiled.

"Ho…ho…" He chuckled quietly and then closed his eyes.

"Grandfather? GRANDFATHER!" Red leapt onto the couch and nudged Bugenhagen with his nose. "Grandpa! Grandpa!!" The fiery animal frantically tried to wake up his grandfather but nothing worked.

"…Gran…father…" he howled and whined quietly and leapt to the floor. With his ears pulled back and his tail low, Nanaki left the room. His tail was a dim light smaller than a candle's flame. Red XIII quietly padded down the stairs, ready to join Cloud and the others.

* * *

Tifa stared out the window of her bedroom in Nibelheim. The owner of the house was gone once again and she let herself in. She held onto her doll tightly staring at the well in the center of the town. She felt a chill suddenly.

"How long have you been here?" A cool voice sounded behind her.

"A couple of hours." She mumbled and squeezed the doll. She wasn't wearing her typical outfit. Instead she had on a small t-shirt with an image of a chocobo and a pair of tight jeans with the bottoms rolled to her knees.

"New outfit?" Vincent smirked. Tifa turned to him and blushed.

"My old clothes…" She looked down at herself. "These were my favorite jeans. And this was the only shirt that still fit…kind of." She sniffed. She obviously had been crying.

"Wanted to get out of that stupid mini skirt." She tried to make conversation.

"Why are you here?" Vincent changed the subject. Tifa walked to her bed and sat down, the mattress squeaked under her. Her long hair pooled around her, it not being tied at the end.

"You know…I'm not sure." She looked out the window. "It's like I keep expecting something, but I know nothing will happen."

"Something?" Vincent walked to the window and saw what she was staring at. "Or do you mean someone?" He brought his red gaze to her. He saw her cheeks turn a shade of red.

"What do you mean?" She hid her face.

"Cloud…" He mumbled and backed away from the pane of glass.

"…No…" She shook her head. "I know he's not coming. I don't expect him to."

"Then…what is it you're waiting for?" Vincent pulled back the small bench by the piano and sat down. He stared at the ivory and black keys.

"…I told you. I don't know why I am here." Tifa sighed. A low note startled her. Vincent had hit a key on the piano.

"Being locked up in the mansion…" He started. "You forget what it sounds like."

"A piano?" She questioned. She brought her foot up and curled it underneath her.

"I used to play in the mansion all the time…for her." Vincent continued.

"Her?" Tifa tilted her head. "…Oh."

"…" Vincent stared at the keys.

Tifa looked at the floor. He meant Lucrecia. She felt her heart sink, knowing that once again, she had lost someone close to her. Vincent was not interested in her anymore, not after knowing _she_ was still alive. After a moment of silence the room exploded with sound. Vincent was playing the piano. It was quick and low. It was quite a beautiful sound, but still full of sadness. She could imagine him in the darkness of the mansion, hitting the keys softly, playing his song full of his thoughts and memories. The song was very fitting of him. As if he were to walk in a room it should start playing. Tifa wanted to ask if he had created it himself, but the sound stopped suddenly. Tifa stared at the man.

"…I still remember it." He murmured. She couldn't tell what the expression was he had. "After so many years."

"You still remember everything, don't you?" Tifa spoke up. Vincent turned to her.

"Everything…" He mumbled. He stood up and walked towards her.

"And everyone…" Tifa added. This made Vincent stop.

"…Yes." He did not look at her.

"She's alive." Tifa tightened her hug on the doll.

"Yes. She is." Vincent was almost inaudible. Tifa felt like she dug herself in a hole. "Tifa…"

"So why are you here?" She interrupted.

"I…"

"You weren't just going to visit the basement were you?" Tifa sat up straight.

"Love her…" He finalized and stared at his feet.

"Cause…the basement is a lonely place, Vincent." Tifa ignored his last comment. She felt the tears stream down her face.

"Tifa…" Vincent tried to get her attention.

"Unless you didn't come here because of the Shinra mansion." She looked up at him, ignoring the tears.

"I came here because of you." He sat on the bed next to her.

"…me?" Tifa felt pent up frustration and was ready to burst. "Me!?" She turned to him quickly.

"Tifa?" He leaned back a few inches. Not expecting the burst.

"So…You came here to tell me you still love the woman from fifty years ago?" Tifa turned her gaze away from the man.

"Please…" He knew where this was going.

"I know Vincent. I saw it all over your face that day in the cave!" Tifa turned away from him. "You don't have to tell me. I'm not stupid. I understand, completely understand. It's just like what happened with Aeris and Cloud." She gasped.

'Is this how Cloud felt? Did he go through this when Aeris found out Zack was still alive?' She covered her mouth.

"…" Vincent was silent.

"…They were close and then Aeris found Zack. I suppose I would do the same thing. It turns everything around when you find out that a loved one really isn't dead…" Tifa wiped her eyes.

"I'm…I knew I shouldn't have…" Vincent stood up.

"Shouldn't have what?" Tifa was startled. "Given me a chance?"

"I told Zack…it wasn't a good idea." Vincent lowered his head.

"You wish you would have ignored your feelings for me?" Her voice was tiny.

"…All it does is cause pain." Vincent walked for the stairway.

"And so you're giving up? Like nothing ever happened?" Tifa stood up.

"I'm not giving up. Not on her." Vincent mumbled. That comment really made her blood boil.

"But you are on me!" Tifa stumbled to the floor. "…Just…like…" She gasped for air. She was crying now, ready to give up. "Everyone else."

"I…" Vincent turned to her. He kneeled down and lifted her chin, staring into her shining eyes. "Please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry." Vincent frowned.

"You…hate seeing _her_ cry." Tifa mumbled.

"Damn it, Tifa." Vincent sighed. He felt himself losing composure. "You're making this really difficult."

"…That's a mean thing to say." Tifa squeaked. Vincent closed his eyes.

'Why is it…everything she says hurts?' Vincent took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Tifa. I don't want to be mean." He wiped away a few tears. "But if I continue this, it would be worse."

"I know…" She tried to pull away from him. He grabbed her shoulders quickly.

"No…I'm not letting go. Not this time." He whispered and pulled her into him. Tifa wrung her arms around him tightly like she did with the doll earlier and wrapped her hands around his cloak. She cried even harder feeling the contact with him.

"Please…I don't want to go through with this." Tifa whispered. "What? What is it you want, Vincent?" She looked up at him, her expression killing him.

"A second chance." He said softly, knowing that was not what she wanted to hear.

"For Lucrecia?" She whispered.

"Please. Give me time." He whispered, not looking at her again.

"Time? Vincent…I…" Tifa shoved her head into his chest.

'What an awful thing to say…' She sniffed.

"Can't wait forever…" She sighed.

"I know." Vincent slowly stood up, lifting her with him. "I need time to set things straight, to think." He looked down at her.

"Think…" She whispered.

"I think you should do the same thing." He advised and turned.

"You mean…Cloud?" Tifa shivered. She knew that was a lost cause. "I know what you're trying to do, Vincent. I'm not stupid. Just go to Lucrecia…live with her in her little cave. Tell her all about how wonderful her son was, how great of a mother she was…and how her…Hojo tried to help him out till the very end." Tifa had an edge to her voice. Vincent did not like it, but listened anyways.

"How amazing it will be when her son crashes meteor into this planet, killing everyone and everything. How her science project turned out to be a disaster! How her stupid experiments involved so many lives…including your own!" Tifa poked Vincent in the chest. "How you waited for her…died over and over again for her and she never knew you existed!"

"Stop…" Vincent interrupted.

"You know. Maybe she never loved you at all. Maybe you were nothing to her and that's why she never married you!"

"Stop it." Vincent met her eyes.

"Maybe she wanted you dead, Vincent. Maybe she didn't want to face the pain everyday seeing you alive!" She clenched her fists.

"That's enough!" He yelled and shook her by the shoulders. Tifa almost fell to the floor. The room was silent. Tifa stared at Vincent, shocked at everything she had just said along with how angry Vincent had just gotten. His red eyes were full of hatred and his jaw was locked his teeth clenched. Tifa had a horrified look on her face. She did not know it but Vincent saw the new tears in her eyes.

"I…Tifa I'm sorry." He turned away from her. "But you don't know anything about it."

"…Vincent…" Her voice was dry and raspy. He felt a shiver at her saying his name.

"Tifa." He looked at her.

"Just go, Vincent. She's probably waiting for you." Tifa waved him away and turned back to the window. She felt a tug and she was spun around and fell forward into Vincent's chest. He hugged her and leaned down kissing her softly on the lips. He held her tightly, pulling her closer and closer. It lasted a moment and then he parted.

"Time…" He whispered and then turned quickly leaving the room. Before Tifa could say a thing he was gone. Tifa plopped onto the mattress and squeezed her doll tightly.

"Vincent…" She felt herself crying all over again. Like she lost another loved one in the flames. "I…don't have as much time as you…in fifty years…I'll be different."

* * *

Zack walked through the streets of Midgar. His boots clunked softly on the bricks.

He shoved his hands into his pockets looking for that familiar sign. He was on the upper plate in the city.

"It's been a while and things have changed. I hope its still here." Zack frowned. He followed the long path in between buildings. The same path he followed every day after training and working for Shinra.

"Oh! It's still here! Thank you!" He threw his arms into the air and entered the main building. The door opened smoothly and a small bell dinged.

"Can I help you, sir?" A young man sat behind the counter.

"Yeah…um…I lived here about five years ago. I was wondering if I could still get to my stuff?" Zack grinned and laughed nervously.

"What?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"I lived here five years ago and went on a mission. I worked for Shinra. Just got back I guess you could say." Zack took a deep breath.

"And…you haven't been here at all over five years?" The man asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Zack asked.

"Yeah buddy! It is a problem, cause you gotta worry about the rent and bills ya didn't pay! And besides, after so long they woulda taken you're stuff out and thrown it all away…or sold it." The man sighed.

"No!" Zack leaned on the counter. "Ya gotta be kiddin' me!"

"No joke." He stood up.

"But…what about the nice lady that used to work here? The nice old woman…what was her name? Lucille!" Zack bit his lower lip.

"Lucille? Oh…she died a couple of weeks ago actually." The man lowered his head. "She was the nicest lady."

"Oh…" Zack frowned. "Did she by chance ever mention me? My name's Zack!" Zack reached out and shook the man's hand.

"Zack?...Well…you said you worked for Shinra right?" The man brightened.

"Yeah."

"SOLDIER First-Class!?" The guy opened a drawer.

"Yeah!" Zack smiled.

"She talked about ya all the time! As if you were her own son!" The guy began digging through the drawer.

"Really?" Zack smiled.

"She adored you!" He pulled out something from the drawer. It was wrapped up in brown paper. "When you didn't come back after a year she went through you're things. She was so devastated."

"She thought I was dead, didn't she?" Zack felt his heart sink. 'Poor lady…'

"Yeah. It took her forever to finally part with your stuff. I was afraid she was gonna box everything up and keep it forever." The man laughed.

"Why?" Zack raised an eyebrow.

"She never told ya, did she?"

"Huh?" He scratched his head.

"The lady had a son in soldier. He went to the war fifteen or so years back and was killed. I think that is why she had an attachment to you. She was afraid to let go when you never came back, was afraid you had died." The man looked at the wrapped item. Zack's mouth was wide open. He had been shocked to hear the news. The man decided to change the subject. "So…why didn't you come back?"

"…To tell you the truth. I ran into trouble with Shinra. Had some weird things happen and I just finally got out of it." Zack sighed.

"Trouble? You ain't a criminal are you?" He hid the item behind his back.

"No! That's not what I meant. Let's just say I was experimented on by the head scientist there. Wasn't 'released' till now." Zack did not want to get into details.

"I see. That Shinra. Always getting into trouble. Now look what's happened. Chaos everywhere!"

"So…what is that you got there?" Zack pointed at the brown wrapping.

"This? She left it for you." The man held out the box.

"Really?" Zack felt his heart flutter.

"She said it was so important to you that she couldn't bear to get rid of it. Dunno what it is, she wouldn't let anyone touch it." The man sat back down in his chair. "Besides that, you got nothing." Zack unwrapped the box and opened it quickly. He saw the glitter in the light and hooted in delight.

"She's amazing!" Zack leaped into the air and headed for the door.

"I take it that's what you came here looking for?" The man stood up.

"Yes! Yes it was! Thank you so much!" Zack shook the man's hand again. "I'm sorry but I gotta leave now! Someone I have to see!" Zack was gone in an instant.

"Wait! What…about those overdue payments?" The man sighed and fell into his chair. "Ah, well."

Zack sprinted through the streets, excited that he found the item once again. He was so happy; he couldn't wait to show Aeris.

'I can't believe it! She'll be so shocked!' Zack thought to himself. 'But…should I wait to give it to her? Maybe…after I beat Sephiroth.'

Zack frowned he did not know what to do.

'What if we all fail? Then she'd never know…' Zack smirked. 'What the hell am I talking about!? We can't lose to Sephiroth! I won't let it happen!'

Zack slowed his pace as the Highwind came into view. He had made up his mind and he could not wait to see what her face would look like.

* * *

"Aeris?" Zack asked when he entered the ship. Everyone had gone their separate ways, including Cid. He mentioned he would be back in a few hours to take the Highwind back to Rocket Town. Zack's footsteps echoed in the empty plane. He had never heard it so quiet. He had been fighting nonstop since he escaped from Shinra.

"Aeris!?" Still no answer. Zack walked to the control panel and picked up the intercom mic.

"Is there a beautiful young lady on board this plane?" He called out over the intercom in a smooth calm voice. He heard a wark from the chocobo stables and then a distant giggle. 'There she is.' He made his way down the stairs and to the stable.

"You lookin' for me?" Aeris voice called out across from the stable.

"Yeah I…was…" Zack stopped and stared at the woman. She no longer wore her red jacket and her hair was not in its typical braid, instead it was let down in long waves. He could see that she had showered and washed her clothes while he was gone. He could smell her perfume across the room.

"What?" She looked around curiously. "Stop staring at me!" she took a few steps back. Zack smirked and walked up to her.

"I can't help it." He kissed her on the cheek. His brilliant blue eyes scanned her. It had been a long time since they were able to be completely alone.

"You're always causing trouble!" Aeris slapped his chest. "Now come on, get outta those clothes."

"What?" Zack's eyes widened.

"I'm goin to wash them, silly." Aeris giggled.

"Oh…" He said with some disappointment in his voice. "Wait…there's a washer and dryer on here!?"

"Shinra…they think of everything." She giggled. "Just a tiny one."

"Okay. Well I suppose I will take a shower as well." He raised an arm and sniffed.

"Gross!" Aeris covered her face and made her way to the chocobo stable. "Just set your clothes outside the door. I'll come back in a minute for them." She turned and left.

'Well…that didn't go as planned.' Zack pouted and entered the small shower room. He shed his clothing quickly and folded it into a neat pile. He opened the door slowly peaking to make sure there was no one outside. He quickly parted the door and, while hiding his lower half, set the clothes outside. He heard the nearby wark of the chocobo and then Aeris voice getting closer. He darted back in and closed the door quickly.

"Phew…" He sighed. 'Why am I afraid to be seen naked?' Zack laughed. He must have looked really stupid. He reflected on the time he ran through Shinra buck naked.

He turned to the shower and blasted it with hot water. The mirror steamed over and the room became a sauna. Zack loved hot showers. He often got complaints while working with Shinra that there would be no hot water once he left the showers. He smirked to himself as he slid into the steaming stream of water. He felt the hot water almost burn his skin. He had not been so relaxed in a long time. Zack covered himself with sudsy bubbles. He wanted to be clean. Wearing that uniform and fighting everyday did not leave him with a very clean feeling. After a few minutes, he felt himself dozing off and leaned against the wall.

'When was the last time I got some real sleep?' Zack yawned. He could not wait to get rid of Sephiroth. After that he would be able to enjoy hot showers and late mornings everyday. A knock on the door startled him.

"Zack? You alright?" Aeris voice called.

"Huh? Yeah! I'm fine." He yawned and shut the water off.

"You've been in there for almost an hour!" Aeris said.

"An hour!?" Zack hoped from the shower and stopped there were no towels. The knob turned suddenly. "Ah! Wait!" Zack panicked. There was no where to go, nothing to cover him.

"What?" Aeris said as she opened the door. Her face turned a bright red. "Oh! Goodness!" She turned away quickly as Zack screamed like a little girl.

"Damn it! Did you see anything!?" Zack screeched.

"No! I didn't look. I didn't!" Aeris lied. She flung a towel over her shoulder and ran out of the room, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the wall next to the door and laughed.

"NOT FUNNY!" Zack yelled. This only made her laugh even harder. He snatched the towel from the floor and wrapped it around his waist. A second later he opened the door. He did not care how much he was exposed just as long as he was not completely naked.

"Aeris. Can you please warn me first?" Zack asked in an angry tone. Her smile quickly faded.

"I…I'm sorry. I was coming in to bring you a towel." Aeris lowered her head.

"I know…I…you swear you didn't see anything!?" Zack crossed his arms acting like a child.

"No." She giggled.

"No as in I didn't see anything or No as in I don't swear I didn't see anything." Zack whined.

"No!" Aeris cracked up. "NO!" She laughed and ran down the hall to her bunk.

"AERIS!" Zack shouted and charged after her. "Okay…if you did see something, why the hell are you laughing!?"

Aeris turned the corner and spun to close the door but it was too late. A strong hand stopped it and pushed it open. Aeris darted to the corner of the room, giggling uncontrollably.

"You, girly, are in soooo much trouble." Zack smirked.

"I didn't mean to!" She tried to get around him, but he closed the door behind him.

"Now. What was so funny?" Zack folded his arms.

"Nothing!" She smirked.

"Not true. Why'd you laugh?"

"Because! The look on your face! And you being there completely naked!" Aeris covered her lips.

"So you were laughing at my face?" Zack raised an eyebrow.

"I promise!" Aeris chuckled.

"Oh! Where are my clothes!?" Zack whined. He was getting frustrated.

"Oh don't get frustrated! They're almost done." Aeris waved a hand at him. She tried to step around him but he sidestepped in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Aeris asked.

"I'm not letting you leave. Not until I get my clothes." He stomped a foot. His wet hair dangled in front of his face. She giggled again. "Why are you laughing?"

"You're cute!" Aeris turned pink in the face. His toned muscles flexed with every move he made. He had beads of water dripping down his form.

"Cute?" He looked down. "Aw, I look cute!? Why can't you say something else? Girls are supposed to be cute."

"Okay…" Aeris smiled to herself. She brought herself against his chest and whispered over his lips. Zack closed his eyes. "You're not only cute, but handsome and good looking, attractive in all aspects, dreamy, and…" Aeris tugged on the towel around his waist and removed it in one swipe. She ran to the other corner of the room.

"Hung like a horse!" She cackled and headed for the corner. She screamed as Zack charged for her.

"AERIS!!" He wrapped his arms around her and pressed himself against her back. "What are you doing!?" He screamed. Aeris could not contain herself she had not laughed so hard in years.

"Give it back! Give it back!" He squeezed her tighter. "My god! Give it back!" Aeris felt tears in her eyes from all the laughing and dropped the towel to the floor. Zack leaned forward even more reaching for the towel. Suddenly Aeris spun around in his arms and pushed against him.

"What are you doing!? You're crazy!" Zack sputtered. She was facing him and backed him against the wall. She giggled softly and stared into his eyes.

"I'm not crazy…" She whispered; a smile crossing her lips. He saw her eyes dart downward a split second and meet his gaze again.

"You are so bad." He groaned. He felt hot from embarrassment. The smell of her perfume was overwhelming. Aeris wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed against him. She kissed him softly on his jawbone. She followed with soft quick pecks across to his ear and down the side of his neck.

"Aeris." He whispered and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. Her green eyes were lit up with amusement. "You're so mischievous." He whispered and brought his lips to hers.

She tasted as sweet as she smelled. He wanted more. He deepened their kiss. She moaned softly, the sound and feeling gave him goose bumps. He broke their kiss and gave soft caresses down the side of her neck and across her collarbone. He gently slid the straps of her pink dress over her shoulders and continued his soft kisses. She ran her hands through his hair, creating more spikes. He brought his head up, kissing her on her lips again. His eyes were bright, almost surreal.

"Zzzack!" She hissed as she felt his hands began to slowly unbutton her dress. Her hands ran down his sides resting on his hips. He moaned in their kiss when he felt her hands lower. He wanted her to continue.

They usually did this sort of thing. Random kisses turned into heated passion, but they never got any further. Zack was usually left disappointed. He never once pushed her and never wanted to, but he had always hoped she would make up her mind and continue. As if reading his mind he felt Aeris hands slid even lower. He deepened their kiss; he never wanted her more in his entire life. He looked down at her hands. He was breathing hard.

"_Attention Love birds! I have no idea where yer at, and I don't plan on looking for ya! You got one minute to get your things, including that bird, and get offa my plane!" _Cid's voice echoed through the intercom system.

"Oohh…Cid." Zack groaned and rolled his eyes.

'Damn it Cid, have some compassion for once!' Zack pouted as Aeris turned from him quickly and picked up the towel.

"I'll go get your clothes." She said quickly and handed him the towel. She left the room quickly.

"Well…looks like we're on our own for the next week." Zack sighed and sat on the bed, waiting for Aeris to get back. He was glad they had the chocobo, travel would be a lot faster which meant more alone time.

"We'll have to go see her mother…it's inevitable." Zack groaned. He hoped the woman would not kill him because of the pain he put her daughter through over the past five years. "Oi, help me." Zack prayed.

* * *

Okay gotta end it there tonight. Sorry I would have had it posted about 4 hours earlier but…got sidetracked with instant messaging! Heh…that last part was fun to write. Was having bad writers block for the scene and had to start out with something silly. Hope you all liked this chapter. Will get the new one posted next week! School starts up again! Eiiii! Anyways! Thanks for reading and reviewing! -Annubis


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry about the wait

Sorry about the wait! Had family over for the weekend and then the site was down. Hope I didn't take too long. Thanks for all of the support and reviews! I appreciate it! I hope I can continue to entertain you all! Thanks for reading, enjoy this next chapter! Oh and this contains some fluff! –Annubis

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII, Squaresoft does.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

"Are you sure this is the place?" Elena grumbled as she stumbled over a few loose rocks.

"Yes, this is the exact place he mentioned." Tseng reassured her.

"But, how can anyone live here? I didn't even know this place was here." Elena slipped in the mud. A hand reached forward and snatched her wrist.

"Elena, you talk too much…" Reno smirked as he pulled her to her feet.

"I just don't understand." She straightened her jacket. She frowned at the sight of her shoes covered with mud.

"It is an odd place to live, but because no one knows about this place, it would be a good spot to live in solitude." Tseng stared into the blue depths below.

"And what if he lied?" Elena pouted. She stared at the waterfall up ahead.

"Then, we'll have to find her on our own." Tseng stared off into the distance. "There, that cave." He pointed.

"What!? It's really there!?" Elena galloped towards the opening in the side of the mountain hidden behind the great waterfall.

"I hope she's as reliable as he said." Rude followed slowly behind.

"She's gotta be if she worked for that psycho." Reno shuddered.

The Turks made their way through the entrance of the magnificent cave; colorful crystals and jewels shown brightly in the darkness. Elena's eyes lit up with amazement at the sight.

"It's so beautiful!" She gawked.

"Quiet." Tseng whispered. He stared at the corner of the room. A woman in a white lab coat was sitting on the floor leaning against a giant crystal.

"Lucrecia?" Tseng asked in a low tone.

"Vincent?" She turned her head to the man. "Oh…" She stood up slowly.

"We have a job for you." Tseng approached her.

"How did you find me?" Lucrecia took a few steps back, running into the stone wall behind her.

"Your old Professor sent us." Reno looked over Tseng's shoulder at the woman.

"Pr, Professor Hojo!?" Lucrecia gasped. "W, what does he want?" She looked to the side.

"President Rufus Shinra has been killed." Tseng informed the woman.

"And what am I to do about it?" Lucrecia glared.

"Hojo said that you would be able to perform the procedures and bring him back to us."

"The…procedures…" Lucrecia covered her face. The images of Vincent lying on the cold table in the basement of the Shinra Mansion flashed through her brain. "Oh, what have I done?"

"I don't know what you're personal conflicts are, but we are in a hurry and are in much need of your help." Tseng placed a hand on her shoulder. "Think of it as a way to atone for your sins."

"My…sins…" Lucrecia sniffed. She looked up at Tseng, meeting his gaze. "I owe the President…for all the trouble I've caused."

"So is that a 'yes'?" Reno grinned.

"Yes, I'll do it, but what do I get in return, besides atonement?" Lucrecia headed for the opening of the cave.

"What would you like?" Tseng folded his arms.

"A weapon." Lucrecia said quickly. It was an unexpected request.

"What kind of weapon?" Tseng raised an eyebrow. Lucrecia turned to him.

"A gun. One of Shinra's best. The most powerful you've got." Her gaze never faltered. She meant business.

"All right." Tseng reached inside of his jacket and pulled out a large handgun. "This is the best weapon Shinra's created. It's the only model and is actually still under production and hasn't been released. This is a one of a kind." Tseng set it on top of the stone slab next to Lucrecia.

"It's powerful?" She picked up the heavy gun. It was considerably larger than any handgun she's seen before.

"Most definitely. I even have trouble handling that weapon." Tseng set an extra magazine next to the weapon.

"Good…" Lucrecia smiled. "Just wait a moment, I won't be long." She hurried towards the back of the cave, digging through a small bag.

"That wasn't a very hard trade." Reno stretched and yawned.

"I'm glad she cooperated so easily." Rude headed for the exit. "I'll get the sub ready."

"I wonder what she needs that gun for." Elena tilted her head.

"If it saves the president's life, I don't care." Tseng stared at the scientist as she wrote on a piece of paper.

* * *

"So she isn't in Midgar?" Zack questioned.

"Nope. She's supposed to be in Kalm, away from Midgar." Aeris informed.

"She isn't gonna yell at me, is she?" Zack groaned and laid his head against Aeris' back.

"Why would she!?" She giggled and leaned forward, pressing her cheek against the chocobo's golden feathers.

"Well…you know. Me being gone so long…" The dark haired man sighed. Aeris looked back at the young man and smiled.

"Don't worry. It shouldn't be _too_ bad." She patted him on the head.

"_Too_ bad!? Oohhh. She's gonna kill me!" Zack whimpered and pulled his head onto her shoulder. "Do we have to go?"

"Yes!" Aeris sighed. "You're not getting out of it either." She pet Hector on the head.

"Hector, slow down!" Zack ordered.

"Why!?" Aeris' shoulders slumped. "He was going so fast, we'll be there in no time!"

"That's why I want him to slow down…" Zack whined.

"Oh, stop it!" Aeris slapped the reigns, making the bird run faster. It cooed and sprinted.

"You're torturing me, Aeris." Zack closed his eyes and sobbed.

"You're sucha baby." Aeris rolled her eyes. "We'll be there in about fifteen minutes." She chimed.

* * *

Vincent's feet squished as he walked through the thick mud. Rain slowly pelted on him as the dark clouds hovered overhead. It seemed it had been raining off and on all day in the area. It felt ironic since he was feeling so low, as if the clouds were following him everywhere he went. He stared at the ground in front of him.

'Someone's been here.' Vincent frowned. He stared at the footprints leading to the cave behind the waterfall. He trotted the rest of his way, thunder rolling loudly behind him.

"Lucrecia?" Vincent asked as he entered the empty cave. It was stale and cold in the room; the only sound was the waterfall and the approaching thunder.

Vincent's footsteps echoed in the dark cave. Water dripped from his long hair and pelted to the ground below. A flash of lightning lit up the room.

"Lucrecia…" Vincent sighed. He wondered why she had left. There was nothing in the world that would get her to leave.

"Tseng…" Vincent closed his eyes. He had blocked that memory from ever occurring again. He had turned into that monster he always hid from. During that time he was unaware of what was going on in the world around him. He knew the demon had spoken to Tseng.

"Did he come for her?" Vincent looked around at the stones and gems lining the walls. "…For Rufus?" He walked along the side of the cave, running his hands over the surface. He stopped when he came near a stone slab.

"…" He stared at the metal object on the table as lightning lit up the cave. He could hear the rain pouring outside.

Vincent reached down and lifted the heavy item. It was a gun, one he had never seen before. Next to it laid a small piece of paper. He picked it up and read the scratching words across the page.

_"Vincent, _

_I had the feeling you would come back here. I'm sorry about all that's happened. Take this and use it for your journeys. The Turk said it was the best in Shinra technology. Seeing him, reminded me of you in those early years. You always liked guns. I hope it is of some use to you._

_-Lucrecia"_

"Tseng was here." Vincent folded the piece of paper and began to place it in his pocket. He halted though and placed the paper on the stone slab.

'Tifa…' Vincent closed his eyes. He held the new weapon tightly, running a hand across the barrel. There were two words printed across the cool metal.

"Death Penalty." Vincent smirked. He already liked the weapon. He would indeed use the weapon and he would use it on Lucrecia's son, Sephiroth.

"Forgive me, Lucrecia, but I cannot let him destroy this planet." Vincent turned quickly and strode out of the cave into the rain.

Things had not gone the way he planned. He smiled when he reflected on the time he was awoken by Tifa and Cloud. The first face he saw was hers.

'Tifa…' Vincent smiled softly. She was so young and innocent, and he was so old and evil.

* * *

Shera stared at her cup of hot water, twisting and turning the tea bag in circles. She bobbed it slowly and stared absently out the kitchen window. In the past few months she had only seen Cid once and that was while they were in space. She was beginning to get worried. The soft sound of thunder roared nearby. She shuddered slightly. The weather had been getting cold and dreary over the past few days. She assumed it had something to do with meteor.

"Ho hum…" She sighed. She had run out of work to do and had cleaned the house numerous times, trying to get her mind off of things.

A high siren chimed on the TV and she turned her attention to it. The news was on and the weather radar was showing severe weather not only in Rocket Town's area but all around the world.

"Strange." She tilted her head and plopped onto the couch. Loud thunder announced the storm's arrival. She jumped slightly and turned her head towards the window. All the trees were blowing fiercely, leaves tumbling to the ground.

"Oh, my. I hope nothing serious happens." She stood up slowly and slid her feet into her squashy slippers. She grabbed the soft blanket from the couch and hung it around her shoulders as she shivered.

The wind howled violently and rain slammed against the window pane. She ran into the kitchen glancing out the small window above the sink. She could hear the tree branches thudding and slamming against the walls and roof of the house. A moment later the door by the kitchen flew open, wind and rain whooshed into the small house.

"Oh no!" She ran towards the door and stopped suddenly.

"# damn rain…# &#! ! All wet! &# wind!" A barrage of curse words and sputters burst into the room. Shera gaped at the man in front of her.

"Cid!" She shouted and tugged him into the house. She kicked the door shut as she turned around to look at him.

His blonde hair was wet, his bangs hanging over his eyes. A wet, limp cigarette hung between his frowning lips. He held his arms away from his side and he stood with his legs apart, water dripping quickly from his drenched clothes. They looked too big for him, his blue coat hanging from the weight. He looked down at himself and then brought his grey blue eyes to Shera's.

"#." He muttered and smirked, shivering slightly from the cold.

Shera giggled and leaped forward, wrapping her arms around the man. Cid stumbled back a few steps, shocked at her gesture.

"CID!!" She shouted with glee. "You're home! I can't believe you're home!" #"n at himself and then brought his grey blue eyes to Shera'apart, water dripping quickly from his drenched clothes. He looke

"Yeah…But only for a little bit." Cid mumbled.

"Only a little bit?" She asked with curiosity.

"Afraid so." He wrapped his arms around her lightly. He could see her blush, and for the first time he was not embarrassed by contact with her. She looked away from him and giggled nervously. She felt him shiver again.

"Cid! I bet you're freezing!" She let go of him, an excuse to get away and end her embarrassment. She ran out of the kitchen quickly and down the hall towards the bathroom.

"…Yeah…" He whispered and stared at his boots. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "# rain…" Cid felt his teeth chatter. He slid to the floor and tossed the cigarette.

'I'm home…' Cid sighed; taking off his gloves and began untying his boots. He did not understand the feeling he had. He usually felt bitter and frustrated, but now he felt low.

"I'm turning into a #& sissy." Cid sighed and took off his jacket. The cool air on his wet skin gave him chills. He rubbed his arms a moment, his white t-shirt stuck to his skin. A soft cloth wrapped around his shoulders. He looked up to find Shera wrapping a towel around him.

"And I just mopped the floor this morning…" She said softly.

"Sorry…" Cid muttered. His head hung slightly.

"I was kidding, Cid." Shera crouched next to him. "You okay? You're not acting like your normal self."

"…Yeah I'm fine." He rubbed his face. He felt the warmth of her hands on his shoulders. She massaged him softly, trying to make him feel better. She had never seen him like this before.

'Is he actually depressed?' Shera smiled softly. The lights flickered quickly and a low hum sounded as the electricity zapped off.

"Oh!" Shera stood quickly. She rushed over to the cabinets and pulled out a small candle and looked in all the drawers. "No matches…"

"Here…" Cid muttered and pulled a wet pack from the pocket in his coat. "#." He threw it towards her. She flipped through the package, looking for a dry match to light.

"There's only one dry enough…" She flicked the small match, a dull light lit up the kitchen. She lit the small candle and set it on the table. She heard Cid moving behind her. He cursed quietly.

"What are you doing?" She looked back at him and blushed again. He had removed his shirt and wrapped the towel around his shoulders. She could see him shivering across the room. She trotted to him.

"It's so damn cold!" Cid grumbled. Shera grabbed his goggles rested above his forehead. She slid it gently off his head and laid it on the floor. They stared into each others eyes as she did so. She could feel her heart pounding.

'Why isn't he leaving? Why isn't he running to his room to get away?' Shera felt a million thoughts running through her head.

"I'll get you some dry clothes…" Shera began to stand but Cid grabbed her hand. Everything was surreal, Cid's reactions, the storm outside, and the flickering light from the single candle.

Shera reached for the towel and brought it over his head, drying his hair. She removed the towel; his hair was spiked in all directions and messy. He watched her quietly. He seemed like a completely different person.

"I was worried that you weren't coming back." Shera said quietly.

"…Me?" He spoke for the first time in minutes. "You didn't think I'd die did you?" He scoffed.

"No…of course not. You're smarter than that." Shera smiled. "But…you'll be leaving again."

"I have less than a week." Cid muttered. "After that I go off to save the planet."

"You saving the planet. Who would've imagined." Shera shook her head. She placed the towel around his shoulders again.

"Yeah no kiddin'. Next I'll be livin' in outer space!" He chuckled.

"Out in space…just you an those stars." Shera stood slowly.

"No." Cid shook hid head. He stood up suddenly. Shera brought her gaze back to his, meeting his soft eyes. She had never seen that look before on his face, at least not when talking to her. Any time he looked like that he was admiring the stars.

"No?" Shera walked nervously towards the stove. She felt the pot and smiled softly when she felt the warmth from the previously heated water. She rummaged through the cabinets for a cup to make tea. She stood on her tiptoes, reaching for Cid's favorite mug and felt something cold behind her.

"I'll get it." Cid's voice called as he reached up behind her. Shera turned quickly, inches away from him. She was cornered. He looked down at her and made his way to the stove. Shera let out her breath. She walked out of the kitchen and towards Cid's room. She was gone a minute and then returned.

"Cid?" She called for him. She could not see him in the dark house. The candle softly lit the kitchen. "Cid. I have your clothes." Shera said softly. She squint her eyes, there were strange shadows created by the candle.

"You didn't hafta get me clothes." Cid muttered from the corner of the room. Shera jumped and bumped into the refrigerator behind her. He walked out of the shadows, laughing.

"Did I scare you?" He chuckled and set his tea on the table.

"I'm fine." Shera took deep, slow breathes as Cid approached her. The light lit up his features. He's demeanor was almost too young for him. He inched in front of her and stared at her eyes. He smiled when he saw her blush once again.

"Your clothes." Shera looked down at her arms. She held his clothes tightly to her body.

"Thanks." Cid whispered and got closer. He brought his hands to her arms and hesitated.

'Damn. I've been hanging out with those romantics too long.' Cid shook the thought out of his head and reached for the dry clothes. He began to turn away.

"Cid…" Shera said quickly.

"Yeah?" He muttered, not looking at her.

"Are you sure you're all right?" She squeaked.

"No…" He said after a minute.

"No?" Shera fidgeted.

"I wouldn't live in the stars alone." He continued the earlier conversation.

"What?"

"I'd take ya with me." He said quickly and ran a hand through his hair. The towel slipped from his shoulders as he did so. He turned quickly and ran into Shera. She had leaned forward to catch the towel for him. They were face to face, their noses touching. Shera stumbled to the floor, loosing her balance.

"Sorry, I'm a klutz." She whispered.

"No you're not." Cid kneeled down next to her. "You're perfectly fine." He added. Shera pulled off her glasses and cleaned them with her shirt. She was avoiding eye contact with him. She glanced up to find Cid sitting in front of her, covering his face.

'I'm such an idiot…' Cid took a deep breath. 'What the hell's wrong with me?'

"Cid?" Shera's voice called.

"…" He didn't say anything. Everything was awkward and he hated it.

"Cid." Shera laid her glasses on the floor and she scooted closer to him.

"Sorry. I'm sorry, Shera." Cid looked up and for the first time he noticed what color her eyes were. 'Green. With a hint of blue in the middle…'

"For what?" Shera questioned.

"For being sucha idiot…" Cid lowered his gaze.

"You're not an idiot!" Shera said in an angry tone.

"…For being an ass to you all the time." He turned his head and stared at the candle.

"I deserve it." Shera twisted her hair around a finger.

"You don't deserve it. You never did." Cid whispered.

"But I ruined everything."

"You didn't ruin a damn thing! I did!" Cid covered his face again. Shera felt tears sting her eyes. She was sad to see Cid like this. He never acted like this.

"Like what?" She asked. The room was silent.

"…you…" He said finally.

"Me?" Shera looked at her hands.

"And…me…" He said almost in an inaudible tone. Shera looked up quickly, meeting his gaze.

"Us?" She said, her voice rising in pitch. Cid turned red in the face and cleared his throat.

"Yeah."

"Cid, you…" Shera smiled.

"Why are you crying!? You didn't wanna hear that!?" Cid stood up quickly. "Shit…" He ran a hand through his hair again. He was really nervous. Shera wiped her eyes, she didn't even realize.

"No…" Shera giggled. "I mean, I did." She stood up and approached him slowly. Cid's dull eyes looked upon her. They reminded her of the ocean.

"Shera…" Cid turned to her.

Shera wrapped her arms around him, her warmth spread through his body. Cid was speechless. He wrapped his arms around her waist slowly and pulled her closer to him. He looked down at her long brown hair. The candle made her look like an image from a dream. He stared into her eyes. He backed a couple of steps and bumped into the table. The light from the candle flickered violently. He leaned forward touching his forehead against hers.

"…You're clothes…" Shera tried to escape again.

"Shera, shut up." Cid whispered.

"Okay." She said quickly before Cid pressed his lips softly to hers.

* * *

"Mom?" Aeris slowly opened the door to the small apartment. She took a step inside and took a look around. "Get in here!" Aeris pulled on Zack's arm, flinging him into the main living room. Quick footsteps came from around the corner.

"It's the flower lady!" A child's voice called out.

"Marlene!" Aeris smiled and ran to the little girl, giving her a hug.

"Daddy! The flower lady is here!" She shouted.

"Is your daddy here?" Aeris asked. Marlene smiled and nodded her head. A second later there were more footsteps.

"Aeris!" A gasp was heard. Aeris stood up quickly and ran to the voice.

"Mom!" She hugged the woman quickly and tightly.

"Oh, I've missed you so much!" Elmyra held onto her daughter.

"I've missed you too!"

"I was afraid that you'd be hurt!" Elmyra was on the verge of tears.

"Oh no, mom. I've got a bodyguard remember?" Aeris ended the hug and looked back at Zack. Elmyra quickly looked behind Aeris.

"Oh is Cloud here too?" She stopped and stared at the man, who wasn't Cloud.

"Hello, Ms. Gainsborough." Zack shuffled his feet and rubbed one arm.

"…" She stared blankly at Zack a moment, and then gasped loudly. "Zachary!"

Zack cringed a little. Only his mother and Mrs. Gainsborough called him Zachary and that was usually when he was in trouble.

"Yes, ma'am." Zack lowered his gaze to the floor.

"My, my! What a surprise!" Elmyra walked to the man and stared into his eyes. "And where have you been all this time?"

"Well…it's kind of a long story." Zack held his breath. He looked over at Aeris she was biting her lower lip, smiling at him.

'I'm gonna get her for this.' Zack pouted.

"Well, we have all day. Why don't you tell me and Marlene all about what you've been doing these past five years?" Elmyra turned around and headed for the kitchen.

"Cookies!?" Marlene grinned.

"Of course!" Elmyra held her hand and led the little girl into the other room. Barret watched.

"How are things, Barret?" Aeris asked.

"Perfect." He smiled. "You're mother has taken great care of my Marlene. I'm almost too afraid to take her away from her."

"Oh don't worry about it. Mom has always had an attachment to little girls. She always wanted one of her own. When she adopted me, I wasn't quite as young as her." Aeris slowly made her way to the kitchen. "Are you coming?" Aeris asked.

"No. I already had my fill of cookies for one week." Barret chuckled. "I'm actually heading out to see Mt. Corel. I'll be back though, to check up on Marlene one more time before we leave."

"So you are going to continue to fight?" Aeris smiled.

"Of course. I got to protect my girl." Barret folded his arms.

"I'm glad." Aeris faced the kitchen. Marlene rushed out and hugged her daddy.

"Marlene!" He hugged her tightly.

"You'll come back for me when you're done, right?" Marlene looked up at the man with large brown eyes.

"Of course I will sweetie. You stay here and behave yourself. You be good for Ms. Gainsborough." Barret poked her on the nose.

"I will." Marlene grinned and waved.

"Okay I guess I'm leaving now." Barret opened the door slowly.

"You be careful, Mr. Wallace." Mrs. Gainsborough waved at the man.

"I'll be back. An that's a promise." Barret nodded and waved good bye to everyone, leaving for Mt. Corel.

"Now, shall we get some cookies?" Elmyra asked.

"Chocolate chip?" Aeris asked like a child.

"You bet." Elmyra smiled. She looked back at Zack and snagged his arm. "Come on boy, I want to hear everything."

"Y, yes Ms. Gainsborough." Zack stumbled for words. It was going to be a long day and a lot of explaining.

"I'm so glad you're home!" Elmyra grinned at Aeris.

* * *

"Okay. I have all equipment ready. In a few minutes I should be ready to begin the procedure." Lucrecia stuck a needle into the President's arm.

"Ewww…" Reno turned away from the sight. "Do I have to stay for this?"

"Yes." Tseng ordered.

"Damn…I hate this stuff." Reno sat on a box in the corner of the room.

"And what about when I was in the hospital?" Elena sat next to him.

"Elena…Sorry but I didn't stay in the room." Reno did not look at the operating table. He saw her frown. "I stayed in the waiting room though! Was there every second!"

"Really?" She grinned.

"Yeah, of course. I was…we were all worried about you, Elena." Reno cleared his throat.

"Thanks, Reno." Elena smiled. "You guys really helped me out."

"You're part of the team! And our friend, it woulda been inhumane not to help you." Reno chuckled. He watched as Elena stared at Tseng. Reno's grin faded quickly.

"It's a big surprise, isn't it?" He added.

"Huh?" Elena looked at him.

"Tseng. Him being alive an everything." Reno sighed.

"Yeah, it's unbelievable." Elena turned her attention back to the dark haired Turk.

"I'm going to get some coffee…" Rude muttered and turned to leave the basement lab in the Shinra mansion. "You all want some?" Everyone nodded.

"So I guess you get your big date, huh?" Reno asked casually, leaning back against the stone wall.

"Date?" Elena turned red in the face. "Oh, I suppose." She giggled softly.

"So where ya goin'?"

"I, I have no idea." Elena smiled.

"You should go to Marrick's Blue." Reno suggested.

"Isn't that an expensive place?"

"Ah, not too bad. Really snazzy. Get all dressed up and look nice. It'll be fun, Elena." Reno told her about the atmosphere and the food of the restaurant.

"Doesn't sound like your type of place. I mean, usually you get pizza or go to the bar." Elena poked fun at him.

"I'm not that bad of a guy. Besides if it was a nice girl like you, I'd take ya there." Reno did not look at her. "Too bad, I can't get a real girl like you to take there."

"Reno?" Elena tilted her head, her blonde hair bobbed.

"I'll suggest it to him. Make sure he takes ya to a real nice place." Reno winked at her.

"…Okay." Elena looked back at Tseng and then back at Reno. "Sounds like fun, Reno."

"You'll have a blast." Reno finalized.

'Who am I kiddin'? She thinks of me as nothing but a drunk loser. I bet she wonders how I even keep a job…I'm not good enough for her. Tseng won't drag her down…' Reno hit himself mentally. 'Doesn't matter. I'll make sure Tseng treats her right.' He felt his confidence lower. 'Man…I just kicked my own ass…'

"Okay preparations are complete! Are you ready?" Lucrecia asked.

"Fun…" Reno sighed and stood up quickly and made his way to the table.

'Reno…' Elena followed behind slowly. 'What was that all about?'

* * *

"I'm going with my friends, daddy and there's nothing you can do about it!" Yuffie stomped her feet.

"You're the next to help with this country and you plan on abandoning it!?" Yuffie's father slammed his fist into the nearby wall.

"That's right, cause they're my friends!" Yuffie folded her arms.

"And what is it you plan on doing for our country?"

"Hey! I'm not only helping our country by leaving, but I am also helping the rest of the world." Yuffie turned away from her father.

"What are you talking about?"

"The meteor, dad! I'm goin to stop that meteor!" She pointed to the dark sky.

"Are you insane!?" He laughed.

"No. I will defeat Sephiroth with my friends and we'll figure out a way to stop meteor!" Yuffie lifted her heavy bag full of materia.

"You're crazy, and abandoning your country! You don't deserve to be my daughter!" He cursed at her.

"What!?" Yuffie looked back with tears in her eyes. "No! You're the coward, not doing anything to help! You only care about this small island! There's so much more out there that needs our help! You're wrong! I'm going to help my country and the rest of the world! And there's nothing you can do about it." Yuffie turned on her heels and marched away from the giant pagodas.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Away from you!" She stuck her tongue out. He watched her stomp away from sight. The dark storm clouds surrounded the area.

'She's one tough cookie. Just like her mother.' He chuckled. 'She's grown up to be a fine lady. She'll be the best successor ever to grace this country.' He walked back into the pagoda, ready to give prayer and blessing to his daughter before she left on her dangerous journey.

"She'll return. And I'll be here to give her a lecture." The man laughed and began lighting incense.

* * *

"Shhh, you'll wake up mom." Aeris hid behind her door.

"Do I really gotta sleep on the couch?" Zack whined.

"Yes! Mom would kill me if she found you in my bed!" Aeris hissed.

"…No she'd kill me!" Zack whined. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. "Fine I'll sleep on the couch, but…you owe me."

"Owe you?" Aeris asked in disbelief.

"Yeah that's right." Zack winked at her and hurried towards the living room.

"Zack…you are always causing trouble." Aeris said quietly to herself. She closed the door softly behind her and plopped onto her bed. She could still feel the tingle on her lips from Zack's kiss. She pulled the covers over her and turned off the small lamp.

'Sleep, Aeris…' She warned herself. She closed her eyes tightly.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning she pulled the covers off of her body and growled in frustration. Her mind had a million thoughts rolling through it and it was driving her insane. She stood up slowly and made her way to the door of her bedroom. She opened it slowly, it creaked a little. A flash of lightning lit up the room and scared her. She almost expected Sephiroth to be standing outside her door. Aeris held her breath and darted down the hall towards the living room. Loud thunder rolled as she leapt over the side of the couch and landed on top of a quilt covered body.

"Omph!" A muffled sound came from under the blanket. "What the…?" Zack slid his head out from under the blanket.

"Aeris?" He asked in a quiet voice. "What are you doing?"

"Can't sleep." She whispered, looking up at his chin. She lay straight out on top of him.

"So you came to wake me up?" He laughed.

"Did I wake you up?" She asked with concern.

"No, not really. I couldn't stop thinking about stuff." He yawned.

"Me neither." Aeris slowly got off of him and sat on the floor next to the couch.

"It's raining." Zack mumbled.

"Yeah. Kinda scared me." Aeris whispered.

"You thought of Sephiroth?" Zack sat up. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Yeah. Lightning flashed when I opened the door and I almost expected him to be standing outside." Aeris sighed.

"Well, what can I do to help the lady in distress?" Zack played with her hair.

"Come to bed with me." She looked up at him.

"Huh?" Zack sputtered.

"I can't sleep." She said.

"Okay." Zack stood up quickly. She could see he wasn't wearing pants either. He was only adorned with some boxer briefs. She blushed slightly. Thunder and lightning flashed. Aeris trembled. The sight upset Zack.

'She's thinking of him.' He pulled her off of the floor and led her to her room.

"Zack…Why am I so scared?" She mumbled.

"There's nothing to be scared of." Zack assured her and closed the door behind them. "You hop into that bed and I'll help you get to sleep." Aeris jumped into the bed and slid the covers over her. Zack slid in after her and wrapped his arms around her.

"You sure I'm not gonna get into trouble?" Zack asked nervously as he began petting her hair softly.

"I don't care what mom thinks." Aeris rolled over and faced Zack. He smiled at her.

"And why is that?" He asked her.

"Because…" Her green eyes stared at his lips. "I love you." She whispered.

"You love me?" He asked. His nose nudged hers.

"Uh huh." She said as she kissed him.

"I like that." He whispered.

"I already feel better." She kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad." He leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you Aeris." Zack smiled. He thought of the item that was hidden with the pile of his clothes. He felt her slide against him, absorbing his heat.

"You're so warm." She smiled and nuzzled his collarbone. Zack felt the effects of her contact with him.

'Damn it…' He bit his lip. She was getting too close and it was driving him crazy. He felt her leg slide in between his.

"Aeris…" Zack whispered.

"Hrm?" She asked.

"I want you to stay here with your mom." He whispered.

"Huh?" She lifted her head.

"I don't want you to go with us to fight Sephiroth." Zack looked down at her.

"But, why?" She felt tears sting her eyes. She was so frustrated.

"Because, it's too dangerous for you to go. Sephiroth…I fear he might…" Zack stared at the ceiling.

"Don't worry about him. We can get him." Aeris leaned forward lying halfway on top of the man.

"I can get him. That's why I want you to stay here." Zack explained.

"No. I'm going with you!" She sat up.

"Aeris I don't want you to die!" Zack blurted.

"You think I'm really that helpless?" She felt her heart sink.

"No it's not that. It's just that I don't want anything to happen to you." Zack sat up and rested his head on his knees. "Please. Please…" He repeated.

"Zack…" Aeris wrapped her arms around him. "What's wrong?" She felt him shudder under her.

"I can't handle it. The thought…I couldn't live with myself." Zack said in a shaky voice. "I can't sleep at night, Aeris."

"…Why?" She asked him.

"I have nightmares." Zack shook again. "Ever since I woke up in Shinra, I've had nightmares about you."

"What kind of nightmares?" Aeris sat back.

"You…dieing…" Zack whispered. "Sephiroth taking you away from us…"

"Zack, they're only dreams." Aeris assured him. "You're just paranoid and it bothers you so much that you dream about it." Aeris knew that was a lie. It didn't always work that way. Dreams held very important messages.

"I hope you're right." Zack sniffed and looked at the girl.

"Where do they take place?"

"Um…Anywhere. Mostly your church." Zack tried to make sense of it.

"Well then it's settled! We won't go to the church!" Aeris patted him on the back.

"You won't stay here?" Zack asked.

"No. Even if you leave without me, I'll make it there." She grinned mischievously.

"Ugh…you're gonna be the death of me, Aeris." Zack laid his head on his knees again.

"Oh that's not nice!" Aeris lifted his head. He met her eyes. She could see small tears in his eyes.

"If you come, you never leave my side." Zack whispered. Aeris leaned forward, their lips were grazing.

"I'll never leave you're side. Never." She whispered. They kissed each other.

'He's so emotional sometimes.' Aeris giggled.

"I'll never leave you either." He whispered against her lips. He turned his body to face hers. He crawled over her almost. Half of her was under him. He kissed her passionately.

He led a hand to her face, cupping it. Aeris stared into his brilliant blue eyes, his dark strands of hair hung over his face. It was like a dream as the lightning flashed and thunder rolled in the distance. Zack's hands traveled to the bottom of Aeris' night shirt. He lifted it slowly, wanting more and more with each second.

"Don't leave me." Aeris whispered.

"I'll never leave you…" He whispered in her ear as he pulled the shirt from over her head.

"Zack." She whispered his name. It sent chills up his spine. His blue eyes scanned her body. The one thing in the way was her white panties. She wrung her arms over his body feeling his warmth once again. They kissed again, never wanting to part.

"Hm?" He raised his eyebrows.

"…Don't stop…" She whispered. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Don't…stop?" He asked. She answered by kissing him passionately, sending more desire through his body. He pushed into her, her body laying in the mattress and his completely above hers. He pulled the covers over their bodies and leaned down to kiss her once again.

Aeris hands slid over his body, trailing over his muscles and the top of his underwear. She was breathing heavily. She looked into his eyes as her hands lowered. He looked down and sighed. Aeris wanted to continue and he wasn't about to stop.

"More?" He asked her. She answered with a small nod as she lowered his remaining clothing. He growled in her ear as he reached for her waistband.

The storm grew louder as it neared the town of Kalm. Thunder rolled loudly and the lightning flashed violently in the city. Meteor grew larger in size by the minute as it neared the planet. The night sky no longer glowed with only a white light but now was also occupied with the blood red light from the meteor. Neither Zack nor Aeris worried about the storm or the nearing destruction. Right now, they only cared about each other.

* * *

Okay gonna end it there. Man I am so running out of romantic scenes for those two! Got another one in mind for following chapters. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I actually had a lot of fun with the Cid and Shera section. Hee hee. Cid needs lovin too. Thanks for reading and reviewing! -Annubis


	29. Chapter 29

Hello again

Hello again! Man, school is kicking my butt right now. So much homework I can't even do the laundry! So I suppose I will most likely be posting on Sundays, unless my school is nice and will tone down the papers, tests, and other crappy assignments. Thanks to all of those who continue reading and reviewing I appreciate it. I hope you all are still enjoying this story. –Annubis

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII, Squaresoft does.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

Zack slowly opened his eyes. The storm outside had calmed greatly. The rain slapped the window pain softly as a low murmur of thunder growled miles away. He scooted closer to the warm body next to him, smiling as she stirred in her sleep. She mumbled something and twitched slightly.

"Hrm…run…no. get…away…" She whispered.

'Is she having a nightmare?' Zack brought his face close to hers, listening.

"Cl…oud…run…" She whimpered.

'Cloud?' He sat up a little. 'She's dreaming about Cloud?'

"Aeris…" He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Get out. Go." She mumbled.

'Something bad is happening in her dream…' Zack smiled and kissed her on the forehead. He ran a hand through her hair. Aeris curled into a ball and rolled over, facing him. She pressed her face against the crook of his neck. Zack wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He felt sleep take over him.

"I love you." He whispered.

"…love you…" She whispered. "Cloud…"

"Hrmm." Zack smiled and then it hit him. She had said Cloud. He looked at her a moment and then shook away the thought. 'She was just dreaming about him. It was nothing. She didn't mean it like that.' Zack smiled and kissed her again.

"Za…ck…" She whispered and nuzzled his chin. He smiled and fell quickly asleep.

* * *

The sound of small birds singing awoke the man. He shuffled slightly and felt he could not move. He looked down and was startled. He had almost forgotten. Cid stared at the thin woman lying practically on top of him. He smiled and brushed some hair away from her neck. She stirred slightly and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Damn…Shera." He chuckled quietly. He remembered they did not make it far. The couch broke their fall and they had slept there all night. He looked around and groaned from the pain in his lower back. Shera opened her eyes quickly. She stared at him a moment and then smiled.

"We need a bigger couch." He gave her a crooked smile and placed his hands over her back. He laughed when he saw her blush. She covered her face and scooted higher on his frame, hugging him. Cid yawned and quickly fell back asleep, despite the bright sunlight flooding through the windows.

* * *

"So, what are we goin' to do now?" Aeris asked the man.

"Hmm…I don't know. What would you like to do?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Over there!" She pointed and ran towards the old playground. "You see this?" She climbed the small slide and sat on top of the cat head that surrounded it. She kicked her feet, waiting for the man to join her.

"What's wrong?" She looked back at him.

"Scared of heights…" He smirked and slowly made his way to the top of the slide as well.

"I don't believe that." She giggled and turned her head to look back at the giant dividing sector door.

"Hmm, ya never know. Maybe I'm scared of a lot of things." He sat next to her. What he did not admit was he was actually staring at her, watching her beautiful form as she innocently climbed the playground equipment. The only thing he was scared of was losing her. She was unlike any girl he had seen before.

"Like spiders?" She shivered. He laughed.

"You bet. Those creep the shit outta me!" He scratched his head. "Where does that lead to?" He pointed at the giant door in front of them. He knew the answer; he just wanted to hear her voice.

"I don't know." She shook her head. This surprised him.

"Doesn't it lead to another sector?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No." She shook her head. Her mood changed suddenly and leapt from the slide.

"Where ya goin'?" He followed her, but she was running to fast.

"It's not that anymore. It's something else." She stopped at the gate and pressed her face against the metal. "I wanna find out where it goes." She pulled on the door.

"But…why?" He could not move. He was running in place. She turned to him quickly.

"Because…I want to see…him…" Aeris cried.

"Him? Who are you talking about?" He reached out for her.

"I want to find out the end of the story!" She tugged on the door and it opened slowly. A bright light poured into his vision. It was blinding.

'What's happening?' The man thought to himself.

"Come on, Cloud." She ran into the light.

"Cloud?" He looked at his hands and then stared at the metallic slide behind him. He had no face. It was blurred. Only blue eyes penetrated through the smear. "No…" He lowered his head.

* * *

"Sleepy head!" Zack felt a tug on his shoulder.

"Hrm!?" He lifted his head quickly. His body jolted. He heard a giggle above him.

"Did I scare you?" Aeris poked fun at him.

"A lil…" He muttered. "I was dreaming…"

'Such a weird dream…' He shook it out of his head.

"I think you should go back to the couch…" Aeris whispered. "I don't know what time it is, but I can tell it's still early. I don't think mom is up yet."

"Okay…" He whined and sat up slowly, yawning. He began to pull out of the covers when Aeris jumped out of the bed and shouted.

"Wait!" She leaned forward, picking an item off of the floor. She smiled and threw it at him. Zack caught a piece of cloth and stared at it. He blushed, recognizing the item. It was his underwear.

"Oh…I might need those." He chuckled and pulled the covers over his head, hiding himself.

"I sure hope mom isn't awake." Aeris bit her lower lip. "I don't think it's too early." She looked out the window at the bright, low sun. Birds chirped and fluttered by the glass.

"But I thought you said you didn't care what your mom thought." Zack got out of the bed and walked slowly towards her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"At the time I didn't." She giggled.

"Oh great." Zack sighed. "You are gonna be the death of me." He whined.

"Stop saying that!" She turned around. "I think mom likes you."

"Well at least she used to. If she finds out, I'm dead meat…" He let go of her and slowly made his way to the door.

"Be quiet when you leave. I'll be out in a minute." She whispered.

"All right…all right…" Zack sighed as he slowly cracked the door. He peaked through for a second and scooted out quickly. He could hear Aeris giggling in the background as he trotted down the hall towards the living room. He reached over the couch quickly wrapping a blanket around him.

"I thought I heard something…" A voice called out from behind him. Zack froze, goose bumps prickled his skin. He turned slowly giving a sheepish grin.

"Mornin' Mrs. Gainsborough." He pulled the covers over him tighter. She was standing in the kitchen doorway, a spatula in her hand. He had to pass the room on his way to the living room.

"Sleep well?" She leaned against the door frame.

"…Y, yes ma'am…" Zack covered his face, hiding every inch of him under the covers; his feet were the only visible part of his body. He didn't see the grin cross Mrs. Gainsborough's face.

'He reminds me of him, before he died.' She stifled a laugh staring at the childish gesture.

"I'm making breakfast, why don't you get washed up?" She said in her most serious voice she could manage and returned to the kitchen. Zack waited a moment and pulled his head out of the blanket.

'I'm so dead…' He whined quietly as he made his way to the bathroom. He shut the door. A moment later, Aeris made her way into the hall. She was dressed and combing her hair.

"Aeris! I would like to have a talk with you." Elmyra's voice echoed. She stopped dead in her tracks. The bathroom door next to her popped open and Zack stuck out his head.

"She knows…." He whined and entered the bathroom again. Aeris gasped and looked down the hall towards the kitchen.

'She's making breakfast!' Aeris muffled a cry and slowly made her way to the kitchen. She took a deep breath and put on a show.

"Mornin' mom!" Aeris gave her mother a hug.

"Morning sweetie." She returned the hug and kissed her on the cheek. Aeris noticed they were not alone. Marlene was sitting on the counter; a big grin crossed her face.

"Hi Marlene." Aeris grinned back. "What're you so happy about?"

"I know something you don't know!" She giggled and pulled a cookie out of the nearby cookie jar.

"Oh?" She looked at Elmyra, her face burning in embarrassment.

"No more cookies. You'll spoil your breakfast." Elmyra shook the spatula at the young girl and turned her attention back to the eggs she was scrambling.

"I decided to get up early this morning and make a big breakfast." She started. "Does Zack like scrambled eggs?" She asked.

"Yeah I think so. He pretty much will eat anything." Aeris leaned against the fridge.

"That's good. Ya know I like that boy. He reminds me of your father." She looked over at Aeris. "Well, my husband."

"I know what you mean." Aeris nodded.

"Does he take good care of you?" She asked the young woman.

"Yes, mom. He always has." Aeris opened the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of orange juice.

"And what about those five years he was missing?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Mom you know what happened. I know it was tough but he couldn't help what happened." Aeris set the table.

"I know, I just want to make sure he isn't gonna run off again." Her voice sounded almost threatening.

"He won't! Mom he really loves me!" Aeris crossed her arms.

"I know. I could see that this morning when I came into the living room and he was missing again." She didn't look back at Aeris but stared at the bacon she was turning over. Aeris blushed wildly again. Marlene giggled and leapt from the counter.

"Mom…" Aeris sighed, covering her face. She heard Elmyra cackle. "Mom?"

"You look like a tomato!" The woman placed some toast into the toaster.

"Oh mom!" Aeris stood up. "You're just giving me a hard time!" Aeris was flustered and it made her mother laugh even more.

"Yes I am. He's a good boy and I trust he will take care of you. If not…" She turned around, staring at the doorway. "I'll just have to have a one on one chat with him." She smirked. Aeris turned her head to find Zack in the doorway, wet and covered with a towel. He was tiptoeing by the kitchen and was caught by Elmyra.

"Huh?" He asked nervously.

"You're naked!" Marlene giggled and covered her face. Zack turned beet red. He ran into the living room. Elmyra laughed again.

"Mom! Stop embarrassing him!" Aeris put her hands on her hips.

"Ah!" A shout sounded from the living room. Marlene ran into the hall.

"Zack?" Aeris faced the doorway. A moment later he came darting into the kitchen.

"Where are my clothes!?" He asked in a panic.

"Why, I washed them." Elmyra tilted her head. "They're in the dryer right now."

"Oh no!" Zack turned in circles. "Where?"

"Zack! What's gotten into you?" Aeris felt embarrassed.

"Come, boy. I'll show you." Elmyra left the kitchen. "Aeris, watch the food will you?"

"Okay mom." Aeris made her way to the stove, preparing the food. Marlene ran to her side, trying to be of some help.

"It's in here." Elmyra led Zack to the back of the apartment. "What worries you so much, dear?"

"Um…it's nothing really. I…just had something important in my clothes and I didn't want anything bad to happen to it." Zack stared at the dryer as the clothes tumbled and turned. "It should be okay. I just don't know about the box it was in though…"

"Oh…you mean this?" Elmyra opened a small drawer in the small cabinet next to the washer. Zack's eyes widened.

"Yeah…that's it." He felt hot in the face.

"Don't worry honey; I wouldn't let this get ruined." She placed it softly in his hand. She winked at him. Zack let out a deep breath.

"Thanks, Mrs. Gainsborough…." He opened the case and stared at the shiny item. "You looked inside?" He asked.

"Of course I did." She smiled. "And call me mom." She giggled and walked out of the room, leaving Zack to himself.

"Mom…?" He whined. "At least she didn't kill me…" He sighed and opened the dryer removing his clothes. It was going to be a long weekend at the Gainsborough home.

* * *

Reno yawned loudly. He had been up all night watching over the experiment, making sure nothing wrong occurred.

"We're almost done." Lucrecia whispered. "Everything has gone very well. I just hope nothing has happened to his memory while he was…dead."

Dead. The word itself sent chills down Reno's spine. He held onto his coffee, one arm wrapped around him. He was freezing. He stared at the dark liquid, wishing it was something harder. It had been days since he had any alcohol and he was feeling sick to his stomach. He looked around the room. Elena was passed out on one of the boxes in the corner. A small blanket found in a med kit wrapped around her. Tseng was watching Lucrecia with the utmost interest and Rude was dozing in the doorway, keeping watch for intruders.

"How long has it been?" Reno whined. Tseng glanced at his watch.

"About thirteen hours." He rubbed his eyes.

"Gah." Reno sighed. "I hope it doesn't take another thirteen."

"Don't worry. It'll be no more than an hour…" She rubbed her hands. "Then we can move him to a different location and finish procedures elsewhere. This is the hard part. Once he's awake everything will be a piece of cake."

Cake. How that sounded so good right now. Reno imagined the last time he had a real cake. It was his twenty first birthday. His friends had made him double layered cake with creamy frosting. It was the biggest cake he had ever seen in the slums. It took days to finish it off and after that he vowed never to eat another piece ever again, and he didn't. But now, anything sounded good. The soft cake, swirls of chocolate in the middle, thick bubbles of frosting bordering the top and bottom with sprinkled decorations. He smiled at the thought. How such a cheesy memory could come back to mind and set him at peace. It quickly turned into hunger however. His stomach growled noisily in the silent room.

"Hungry?" Tseng glanced at the red head.

"Yeah I suppose." Reno chuckled and patted his stomach.

"We'll eat when she's finished." Tseng stared at Lucrecia.

"Well, we're in luck." She said with her voice full of surprise. "He's awake…"

* * *

Tifa sat on her bed staring at the wall in front of her. How long had she been there in that exact place? She wondered. How long had it been since Vincent's visit? She stood up slowly, her body aching. She almost felt like she was sick. Her body was freezing but felt like it was on fire. Every muscle ached to the bone and her head felt full. She made her way down the stairs slowly. The thumping and creaking hurt her ears. She glanced out the front door. It had rained again and the town was full of puddles and mud.

"…" She stumbled outside. Her boots sloshed in the thick mud around her. She stopped suddenly. Her eyes were pulled to the giant well in the center of the town. Her eyes were playing tricks on her. There was a man sitting atop it. She almost thought he had blonde hair as well.

Thunder rolled off the mountainside. Rain drizzled down her feverish form. She walked slowly, her hair standing on end. The mirage was still there. She trotted slowly to the ladder and glanced up. The man was soaking wet, shivering in the cold. Absolute misery crossed his face. His blue eyes were sad. Tifa climbed the ladder slowly. He turned and looked at her.

"Cloud?" She whispered. He blinked and then held a hand out to her. She timidly grasped it; there was no glove on it, no armor. It was the first contact she had with him in weeks and it wasn't covered. It was the real him. She felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered and sat next to him.

"I…promised…" He whispered.

"What?" She kept her distance.

"That I would come for you, whenever you were in a pinch." He looked down at her. "Am I right?"

"…Hmm." She nodded.

"I'll come for you, Tifa." He whispered and faded away. He was gone. Tifa fell backwards, leaning against the well. She felt new tears stain her cheeks.

"I'm…going crazy…" She whispered through harsh sobs.

* * *

The next couple of days seemed almost normal. Zack and Aeris roamed the streets of Kalm looking at the merchandise and playing with their chocobo. It had rained a lot of the time, but they managed to throw in time for a picnic. Marlene, of course had joined them. Things were almost perfect. There was only one thing that was missing.

'I haven't asked her yet…' Zack stared at the box in his hand. No moment had seemed right yet. It was either an inappropriate time or Marlene and Elmyra were near. He wanted it to be perfect. It wasn't like he enjoyed seeing her cry, but he wanted that type of emotion to come after he asked. He wanted to see her surprise, her tears slide down her cheeks and then a hug, full of the most love. He wanted all of her emotion to show and he wasn't going to get it if the time wasn't right.

"Zack? Come on, slow poke!" Aeris grabbed his other arm from behind. He quickly shoved the box into his pocket. "There's a fair outside of town!" She tugged on him.

"You want to ride some of the rides?" He asked her.

"Yeah! Like the Ferris wheel!" She giggled.

"No roller coasters?" He pouted.

"They don't have any. Sorry." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on his cheek. Zack smiled at the public display of affection. She usually avoided contact when in public.

'Maybe I can ask her on the Ferris wheel.' He smiled.

"Wait! Wait for me!" A child's voice called.

"Oh! Marlene!" Aeris turned around quickly.

"Mom said that you were going to the fair! Can I come?" Marlene grinned and held onto Zack's leg.

"Mom…" Aeris rolled her eyes. She looked at Zack. He smiled at her and then looked down at Marlene.

"Of course you can come!" He lifted her from the ground and carried her on his shoulders. "We're going to ride the Ferris wheel." He looked up at her.

"The big one!?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged his face. He smiled.

"Yeah!" He grinned.

"Is it scary?" She looked worried.

"Naw! Besides, you got me, right?" He winked.

"You'll protect me!?" Marlene blushed.

"Of course." Zack kissed her hand. Aeris watched the two as they walked down the streets. Many of the townsfolk stared at them. She felt uncomfortable at first but then realized why they were staring. By the way Zack reacted around Marlene everyone thought that she was their child. Aeris felt her heart flutter. The idea of having children and starting a family with Zack excited her. She would bring it up later in private to embarrass him. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" He asked Aeris.

"Oh, nothing!" She waved a hand at him. The small group made their way to the rides.

They spent most of the day at the festival listening to the bands and riding rides. Zack had played numerous games and had won a teddy bear for Marlene. For Aeris he had gotten a giant octopus. She laughed and played with its legs. Randomly throughout the day she would ambush Zack and attack him with the giant stuffed animal. This always sent Marlene into a fit of giggles. They made their way to another booth. A little girl with brown pigtails, maybe a year or two older than Marlene was staring at a moogle doll. Her eyes were staring at the doll; she didn't move and didn't say a word.

"Would you like that toy?" Zack asked the child. She snapped out of her spell and backed away at first. "You alright?" He asked her.

"…Mom…and Dad…" She cried. She pointed at the doll. "Mom had made me one just like it, but it got lost when the buildings fell."

"What happened?" Zack kneeled next to the girl. He had a worried look on his face.

"I can't find them." She wiped her eyes.

"Are you from around here?" He asked her.

"No…I'm from Midgar." She wiped her eyes. The statement made Zack turn cold. Her parents were obviously killed during the last attack on Midgar. "A man in a blue suit found me. He took me here and said that everything would be alright. He has been taking care of me since. Said I could go home later when the mess is cleaned up."

Zack looked back at Aeris. She held onto Marlene tightly. This girl was an orphan and didn't have a home.

"What's his name?" Marlene asked.

"Reeve…" The girl sobbed. "He is very nice. Said he worked for Shinra." She smiled. "He has a robot!" Marlene and the girl talked about the man and quickly became good friends.

"Cait Sith." Zack stood up.

"Sounds like it." Aeris nodded.

"At least she's in good hands." Zack sighed and stared at the moogle doll. He put down the last of his gil and pointed at the doll. The man nodded and handed him a couple of darts and a bandana. He winked at the little girl and tied the bandana over his eyes. He threw all three darts at once, hitting the center of the target.

"Well I'll be!" The man in the booth stared in disbelief. "You got 'em all in the center!"

Zack took off the blindfold and smiled. The little girl ran to his side and laughed with amusement.

"That was cool!" She jumped up and down. "How'd you do it?"

"Luck I guess." Zack smiled as he grabbed the stuffed animal. It was the nicest doll on the rack, actually soft and made of good quality. The man had said it was the winning display. He only gave it out to those who could impress him. Zack had done just that.

"You won the moogle!" She jumped up and down.

"I won it for you." Zack smiled and held the doll out to the girl. She stared at it a moment and looked up at Zack.

"Me?" She was shocked and then full of joy. She grabbed it lightly and stared at its face. "Thank you! Thank you!" She hugged it tightly and then wrapped her arms around Zack's waist.

"There you are." A familiar voice sounded. The girl with pigtails turned around and ran towards a robotic mog and cat.

"Look! Look what he won for me!" She held up the soft plush for the cat to see.

"Now, wasn't that nice of him?" the cat purred and looked up at Zack.

"Cait Sith." Aeris smiled.

"Hello." He waved. He looked back down at the girl.

"You know the robot?" She asked with curiosity.

"He's a friend of ours." Aeris nodded. The little girl looked back up at Cait Sith.

"Reeve was looking for you. He sent me out here to make sure you were alright." Cait Sith informed the girl. "He promises he will take you to the fair again tomorrow, just the two of you and ride on the rides."

"Really!?" She leapt with excitement, the moogle flopping in her arm.

"Yup! Now why don't you head on home dinner will be ready soon." The girl nodded and waved at Marlene and the others.

"Thanks again!" She shouted and headed down the brick streets for her home.

"Isn't that sweet?" Aeris asked. Cait Sith shuffled.

"She's a good girl. I couldn't have left her alone out there."

"I'm glad. You have a good heart." Aeris pet Cait Sith. He purred quietly and grinned.

"How long are you here?" He asked.

"Um…I'm not sure. We were just visiting mom and Marlene." Aeris smiled at the girl.

"What about your parents?" Cait Sith turned towards Zack.

"Oh!" Zack rubbed the back of his neck. "To be honest…it never crossed my mind."

"You're parents!?" Aeris gasped. "Oh, Zack! We have to see them!"

"I know. We will." Zack sighed. He felt bad about forgetting his parents.

"They are so worried about you! We're leaving tomorrow!" Aeris stomped her foot.

"Awww….you're leaving tomorrow!?" Marlene looked up at the two.

"We have to, sweetie." Aeris held her hand. "Don't worry, your dad will come and visit you soon. Maybe he'll be here when the carnival is still going and you can make him ride all the rides with you!"

"Yay!" Marlene giggled. "I'll make him ride the carousel with me, and the bumper cars…and the ponies!" she listed off the children's rides, putting an amusing mental picture of Barret in one of the small boats and cars meant for children.

"That's right! Make him do everything with you!" Zack winked.

"Sounds like you all are having fun. Only a couple of days left." Cait Sith lowered his head. "I'll see you then." He waved and hopped away from them.

"He's coming back as well!" Aeris was happy. "I'm glad we have such great friends."

"I'm hungry." Marlene interrupted.

"Oh! Okay!" Aeris shuffled through her small pouch. "Shall we get hotdogs?"

"Hot dogs!" Zack cheered. Aeris jumped at his excitement.

* * *

The nights were growing long. Aeris would twist and turn murmuring and whimpering. She had been doing it since they had visited her mother, but it was getting worse as time went by. Zack turned to wake her.

"Cloud. CLOUD!" She yelled. Zack sighed. He wanted to know what the fuss was about Cloud. Every time he brought it up she would just laugh and say she couldn't remember. There was one thing Aeris was bad at and that was lying.

"Aeris." Zack yawned and nudged her.

"What!?" She awoke abruptly. "Cloud!" She wrapped her arms around Zack.

"What's this about Cloud?" Zack asked. He was starting to get irritated. He too was beginning to have dreams that he was Cloud.

"What?" She looked up at him.

"You keep calling me Cloud and you are constantly dreaming about him." Zack sighed.

"I'm sorry Zack. I have no idea what's going on." She rubbed her eyes.

"You sure are having a lot of dreams about him. You got a crush on him?" Zack chuckled, it was meant to be a joke.

"No!" She said rather harsh and pulled the covers around her.

"I was just kidding." He scooted away from her. "What's going on, Aeris?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She said with irritation. "Just go back to sleep, we have to get up early and leave."

"O, okay." Zack felt his heart sink. She had never sounded so irritated with him before. 'She's lying. Does she really have feelings for him still?' Zack turned away from her and closed his eyes, forcing sleep upon him.

'I'll wait till tomorrow to bring it up again. Maybe she won't be so grumpy.'

* * *

Vincent wandered through the streets of Nibelheim. It was cold and dark. He looked up at the window to Tifa's room. There were no lights. He couldn't see if she was still there.

'Maybe I should check up on her.' Vincent thought. He quickly shoved the thought out of his mind. 'She didn't wait for me. She probably ran to Cloud.'

His vacant eyes scanned the mud and puddles in the ground. He heard the murmur of thunder and turned his attention to the gate in front of him. He was standing in front of the Shinra mansion. The thought of Lucrecia and Hojo flashed through his mind. He frowned. He pushed on the gate it creaked loudly in the night. He made his way up the path, his footsteps clunked on the old wooden stairs. He stopped in front of the entrance to the building.

"I cannot let it haunt me. I am here for one reason only and that is not to sleep." Vincent took a deep breath and shoved the heavy door open. It groaned, like a moaning wolf in pain. Lightning flashed behind him as he shut the door. It was like being at home. He had grown so accustomed to this dark place. The dusty smell and cobwebs were a welcome. He made his way to the staircase in the other room. He stared at the spirals as it lowered another story to the dark halls below.

Vincent took a deep breath. He was almost frightened to go back. He hadn't thought of what it would feel like to return to this lonely hell. He waited a minute and then slowly descended the staircase. The moans of nearby spirits haunted his mind. He remembered those who died at the hands of Hojo. The ghosts here wanted him and they could smell him within Vincent. He was the key to Hojo.

"Leave me alone." Vincent groaned. He didn't feel like hearing it today. He was tormented enough.

His footsteps were soft on the dust and dirt in the halls near the lab. He glared at the skulls and bones lining the walls. He didn't know they're story but he knew it wouldn't be a happy one. He didn't care to know. He stopped at the entrance to the lab. The last time he had seen it, he had awoken from his deep sleep on the operating table. He took a step in and turned the corner quickly towards the library in the back. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he had all the time to look for it.

"…" He stared at the numbers and letters explaining the experimentations. He even came across the reports about Zack and Cloud. He read them with great interest. The soldiers even performed a cover-up about Zack's death. They never mentioned the incidents that happened afterwards. Hojo wanting to further investigate why Jenova's cells had no 'effect'. How he revived the ex-soldier. Vincent placed the reports back onto the shelves. He had been searching for hours, read everything important he needed to know, everything about Sephiroth, everything about Professor Gast, Hojo himself, Shinra and the clones. He couldn't find anything about Lucrecia however, besides the connections with Sephiroth.

"Lucrecia…" He whispered as he shuffled through the drawers in the desk, the last place to look. Even though it was dark and silent in the basement, he could tell it was already morning. He could smell it. He opened the middle drawer and shuffled through the stacks of paper and pencils and other pointless tools. He slammed it shut and searched through the others. He sat on the floor and was ready to give up when he noticed a separate hidden section to the middle drawer underneath the desk. He pulled on it, tearing it from the desk. A heavy thump sounded in front of him as the contents fell. He stared at the book a moment and lifted it.

"A…journal…" He flipped through the pages and immediately recognized the writing. It was Lucrecia's journal. He read every word of it, absorbing the painful information like a sponge. Some pages were torn out, others scribbled over. He wondered how someone couldn't even get personal with themselves. It was her journal yet, she couldn't tell herself the truth. He stopped at some useful information. It mentioned his father.

_"I am tormented every time I see him. I feel so guilty when I look into his eyes. He is so forgiving yet I myself cannot forgive. Sometimes I want to run up to him and embrace him, tell him I'm so sorry about his father, that I didn't want it to end that way. He saving my life was one of the most painful things to ever happen to me. I shouldn't have been spared. He deserved to live. The man was a genius. I enjoyed every minute with him. Now, I see Vincent and I can't not think about his father. It kills me. I wonder if he actually ever forgave me? I wonder if he secretly hates me?"_

The depression continued for pages. And then Vincent found what it was he was looking for.

_"Today he asked me to marry him. I knew it was coming, why didn't I think about it? I couldn't say yes, I just couldn't. I love him so much that it hurts. I can't look at those innocent eyes. Those gentle, loving eyes. It makes me feel like a coward and a monster. I causing his father's death because of my own carelessness. I ruined his life, like I have ruined mine. I never loved Hojo. He was nothing but a scientist to me. An experiment…that's why I agreed to it. I didn't want to hurt Vincent, but it was the only solution. I hurt him when his father died, and I hurt him even more by saying no." _

Vincent felt tears in his eyes. He never knew she loved him. All these years, he thought that she was killed, murdered by the madman for experimentation. Then he finds out that she is alive and everything he believed was a lie. She did love him, but couldn't bare the pain.

_"I am so lonely. Why did I agree to do such a terrible thing? I dream of my beautiful son…he is a monster. Just like his father. I dread I have created a madman. Will he ruin this planet, like my dreams say so? Is Jenova taking over everything left in him that's human? I saw him today. His beautiful jade eyes stared at me. His hair was growing so fast, long and shining silver. I've never seen such a beautiful child. He was like an angel. I wanted to hold him, kiss him, and tell him stories. It wasn't possible. Hojo didn't allow it. Sephiroth…what does that mean? I've never heard that name before. It's fitting I suppose. I still get chills thinking of that stare. He looked at me and held out a hand to me. I got chills. Did he recognize me? He actually smiled at me. A cute little grin. I cried. He looked at me with his final innocence. He frowned when he saw me cry. I think I actually saw him cry too. Was he feeling what I was? Did he know what was happening? I ran into the other room. Hojo had gotten his attention. He turned his head away quickly, his eyes lost all warmth. He sat amongst the piles of blocks listening attentively. My baby, taken from my arms never to return."_

Vincent stared at the next page. He felt himself get cold.

_"I saw him today! Vincent was in that tank! That dreadful tank! His beautiful form was stolen by Hojo. I hated him for it. He took the final thing I loved away from me. I injected him with G Substance. It was the only way I could save him. But that monster is taking over him. I fear he won't be able to control it. I used that ancient materia. That Protomateria. I hope it serves well enough to control the beast inside. He'll go mad, if it doesn't. Oh, Vincent, I'm so sorry. You deserved none of this. I can't take it anymore. I am growing mad myself. I need to leave this place. The only way I fear…is death…"_

Vincent stared at the next blank page. She was through with life. She actually did die. She couldn't handle the pain anymore, and tried killing herself. Jenova prevented it, but she succeeded in giving up mentally. He held onto the book tightly. This was the woman he cared the most about. This was the woman he loved more than anything, would give his life up for. She loved him, and he failed her. He let Hojo get the best of him.

"Hojo!" Vincent squeezed the book. "I hope you burn in hell…" he growled in rage. Hojo had won, despite it all. He got what he wanted. Disaster and pain.

* * *

Alright have to end it here, so sorry. I hope you all enjoyed it still. Next chapter shall be an interesting one. More conflict, more emotions, more fluff. Thanks for reading I really hope you all are enjoying this story. Please read and review. -Annubis


	30. Chapter 30

Okay, sorry about the delay, don't hate me please

Okay, sorry about the delay, don't hate me please! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, you all make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Tee hee. Anyways, homework is rough and today I was at the zoo looking at crazy wild animals, saw a lion press against the chain link fence during a show and was inches from the ladies face wanting to eat her. It was so crazy! It growled and stared her right in the eyes, drool coming from his mouth. That thing didn't want chunks of meat for doing tricks, this guy wanted her and it so coulda easily ripped that fence down if it wanted to! Haha! Sorry…I thought it was freakin awesome to see a lion actually move and do something at the zoo and it rocked! Okay tangent…I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. I've been getting deeper into more characters storylines than I had originally expected, but I hope you all still enjoy the aerisXZack scenes. Ill shut up now, thanks for reading and reviewing! –Annubis

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy vii, Squaresoft does.

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Vincent's boots squished in the thick mud. He looked at the city streets disapproving of the mess from the vicious storms that occurred over the last few nights. He stared up at the bright blue sky. Today it appeared as though the weather may brighten up. The birds chirped quietly among the trees surrounding the small town. He made his way towards the center of the town, ready to leave and prepare for the battle ahead. He stared at the well, remembering the dreadful day he was rejected. He paused. What was it he saw atop of the well? He moved to the side to get a closer look. He jumped with surprise and ran towards the ladder, his gaze never leaving the body on the well. He felt his heart racing.

"Tifa!" He shouted as he pulled her wet body into his arms. He shook her and called her name repeatedly.

'She was here. She had to have been here last night; her body is so cold…' Vincent lifted her and leapt from the top of the well. He hurried across the thick mud towards her old house. He felt as if his heart was going to burst through his chest. It took seconds as his thoughts racked his brain.

'Why would she do it? Why was she out there in the cold rain all night long? How long had she been there? More than a day? What if she was there since I left…' Vincent gasped at the thought as he charged through the front door and headed up the stairs. 'What have I done? Look who I hurt…' He felt ashamed as he stared at her pale face, setting her on the soft bed.

"Tifa…" He called again, brushing a hair out of her face. She was like ice. He almost thought she may have been dead. He looked at her frail form, she looked skinny and weak. He shook his head.

"You need to take better care of yourself." He frowned noticing her outfit; she was wearing her traditional clothing, not a whole lot of protection from the weather. He sat next to her on the bed and slowly began peeling the icy garments from her body. He was going to take care of her, protect her from herself.

"I'm sorry…" He muttered as he wrapped her naked body in the thick quilt on her bed. He would need to get warm food and water. Vincent stood, his gaze never leaving her face. 'I lost one a long time ago…I'm not going to loose another one.' He turned and made his way down the stairs. He was on a mission and that was for fire wood.

* * *

Zack yawned noisily as he tugged the blanket tighter around him.

"I said get up!" He felt a hard tug on the blanket.

"Hrm!" He growled and rolled over, pulling the blanket even more.

"Zaaaaaack!" His name echoed in his head. "Get up! We have to leave, or we'll never get there!" Aeris tugged on the blanket again. Zack could not see her face but he smiled, knowing she was flustered and red in the cheeks. He felt her body leap onto him.

"I will pull you from this bed!" She hissed.

"EErrrrrm!" He squirmed underneath her.

"This is ridiculous! Do you not want to see your parents?" Aeris snatched the blanket. Zack felt all warmth and protection leave his body. He curled into a ball and shivered. "NOW!" Aeris threw her pillow at him.

"Aeriiiiiissss…" He groaned and sat up slowly. He rubbed his eyes and then glared at her like a child.

"Don't give me that look." Aeris shook a finger at him.

"What time…is it?" He yawned and slumped out of bed. He snagged the blanket from her again and wrapped it around himself.

"Six in the morning." She sighed.

"That early?" He whined.

"Zack, we have a loooong ride ahead of us and I want to get there early so we can actually see you parents before we got to leave for the crater." Aeris lectured him. He stared at her, she was dressed, and her hair pulled back like it always was. Her cheeks were red from irritation and her chest was heaving from the struggle with the blanket. He smiled.

"What?" She asked. This time her cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

"Nothing…" He shrugged and continued to stare.

"Stop staring…I hate it when you do that." She fidgeted under his gaze.

"You're just beautiful." He sighed and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Don't sweet talk me mister! We have to go, we're already behind schedule." She wrapped her arms around the blanketed body and kissed the man on his forehead.

"Hrm…okay…" He rolled his eyes and scuttled towards his clothing and armor in the chair. He stared at the mess for a second. He really hated that uniform and wished he had his comfortable clothing with him. Today he would have to suffer, wearing the armor and sword once again.

"Hurry…" Aeris tapped her foot. "I'm going to pack some food and then we're off." She waggled her fingers at him as she walked out of the room.

'I don't wanna go…' Zack sighed. It wasn't that he didn't want to see his parents, he just liked the dream he was having and the warm bed. He looked at it lovingly and closed his eyes. Today was going to be a long, tiring day.

"Hector's going to be fussy…" Zack sighed and grabbed his clothing.

* * *

Tifa slowly opened her eyes. She wiggled her toes and smiled. She felt so warm and comfortable. She was pleased that she was finally able to sleep. A small noise came from her throat as she turned onto her side. She blinked a couple of times before the image in front of her registered. There was a chair pulled up next to her bed, a familiar red cloth hung over the back. She could hear the crackling of fire and smelled something like warm soup. She smiled to herself, feeling like a child being taken care of by her father. Her eyes drifted back to the red cloth.

'Vincent…' She wondered why he was there and why he was supposedly taking care of her. She felt sleep overcome her once again. 'Doesn't matter…so comfy…' She took a deep breath and snuggled under the covers. She heard the soft trickle of rain on the windows followed by a low rumble in the distance. It was raining once again.

Soft footsteps made their way up the wooden stairs. There was no voice, but a warm hand soon was placed on her head. Tifa shuffled a little under the covers and dozed off.

* * *

Reno stared at that heaping plate of noodles and meatballs. He grinned at the sight and drooled at the smell. It had been a long time since he had a homemade meal. He stabbed a chunk of meat with his fork and shoved it into his mouth. Elena set a plate of bread onto the table and grinned at Reno.

"Good?" She asked him.

"Urm Hrm!" He nodded and reached for his glass of wine. Hell it wasn't scotch, but it was a lot better than coffee. He chuckled as he swirled the burgundy liquid. Reno was full of bliss, he never felt better.

"Rufus…would you like some bread?" Elena's voice echoed in her silent apartment. The place still looked like shit but their next project was to clean it up and then get Rufus' motor skills back to the norm. The President stared at her with empty feeling. Elena felt tears sting her eyes. She reached over him and placed the fork in his hand.

"I'll help you, if you want me to." She whispered. His dull eyes turned towards her. A corner of his lip curled upwards. She took that as a yes.

"He should be able to have all normal functions within the next day. For now he may need help." Lucrecia stared at the food on her plate. She had not eaten in what seemed like an eternity. She found out even Jenova wouldn't allow starvation. On occasion she would gather some fruit and nuts from the plants nearby but she never really needed to.

"You not hungry?" Reno pointed his fork at her plate.

"No…I mean I am. It's just that, it's been so long." She smiled and shook her head.

"I think you should eat, even if you don't think you really need to." Tseng eyed the woman. She nodded her head.

"I will." She picked up her fork and began spiraling the utensil. She wanted to laugh at herself. She almost forgot how to eat.

"Thanks for the food, Elena." Rude shoved some bread into his mouth. Elena grinned. "It's delicious!" He made a strange growling sound as he shoveled more food into his mouth.

"Glad you like it." She smiled. She looked tired as she helped Rufus with his food. 'Maybe I should have made something easier to feed the president…'

Rufus' fingers twitched as she placed the utensil in his hand. He opened his mouth slowly. The food looked like the most beautiful thing at the moment. A million thoughts racked his brain. He hadn't realized he was dead when he awoke in the lab. It wasn't until he noticed the rubble and dead soldiers surrounding the now destroyed Shinra Co. that all his memory had returned. He remembered the pain and the deafening sound of the walls crushing in on him. It took a long time to let the story sink in. It was going to take a while, but he was going to make it up to everyone he hurt.

'I was a monster…I was no better than Hojo…' Rufus let out a deep breath. Things were going to change as soon as he was back to his old self. He looked down at his legs. He wondered if they would ever work right again. The wheelchair beneath him seemed like a part of his body already. He stared at the Turks around him. He was going to make it up to them, no matter what it took.

* * *

"Erm…Cloud." Aeris muttered in her sleep. Zack looked back at her and shook his head. This Cloud business was really getting to him. He nudged her and she shook violently.

"Wha-!? Are we there?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. Zack looked back at her again.

"No…not yet." He yawned. "But I think we may be close." Zack pointed towards a forested area. A mountain in the middle of the trees popped into view. It was in view but they still were crossing the ocean. They still had a long way to go, but at least the target was in sight. Golden chocobos certainly were a mystery in this world. Zack stared at the bird's feet as it trailed over the top of the deep water.

"Thank goodness." Aeris stretched her arms.

"Aeris…" Zack changed the subject.

"Yeah?" She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him.

"What do you dream about?" He asked quickly.

"…Nothing really." She turned her head, not looking at him. The chocobo raced across the water. "Why?"

"Well, you keep mentioning Cloud in your dreams. And it's not every now and then, it's constantly. I was just curious as to what the dreams were about." Zack shrugged his shoulders, trying to be as patient as possible.

"I dunno." She lied again. "I don't remember my dreams."

"Aeris, please, you can tell me." Zack said with a little edge to his voice.

"What does it matter? It's not like I am going to run away from you." she said quietly.

"I wasn't afraid of that. Why do you say that? What kind of dreams are they?" He looked behind staring at the pink bow in her hair. She was hiding her face from him.

"They're nothing, really. They're nothing to worry about." She sighed.

"So you do remember."

"Zack, please. I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm just curious, I mean, they can't be all that bad." He laughed. "Or…are they?" He glanced behind him once again.

"…" She was silent.

"Aeris?" He pried again.

"No…" She shook her head.

"So it's not dreams about him being hurt then?" the man asked.

"No. He's fine." She answered.

"You sure?" Zack asked again.

"What's with the interrogation?" She looked up at him. Zack opened his mouth but didn't say anything. "At first they were dreams about him fighting Sephiroth, now they aren't. It's nothing to worry about, they're only dreams." Aeris lowered her head. She knew Zack could see right through her and it was making things difficult. There was no way she was going to tell him what the dreams were about.

'Zack…I'm so sorry. I can't control my dreams. It's nothing about you.' Aeris closed her eyes. 'Why can't I get Cloud out of my head? I'm so worried about him, but I love Zack.' She wanted to cry but knew it was useless.

"Okay. Fine." Zack sighed and slapped the reigns on Hector. He warked loudly and picked up speed. "Sorry I pried." He apologized.

"Zack…" Aeris squeezed his midsection. He looked down at her arms. "I love you." She mumbled. He placed a hand on hers and smiled.

"I know…" He grinned, but he couldn't help but think she had feelings for the blonde man as well. Things weren't like they used to be. Aeris was a different woman, and he hated himself because of it.

'If I hadn't gone on that mission…or if I had asked her then…things would be different.' Zack lowered his head. 'What can I do to get the old Aeris back?' He turned his head upwards, looking at the clouds above. They were getting dark and puffy. He imagined it would rain again later in the day.

"Damn meteor…" Zack cursed the giant abomination in the sky. "I'm getting sick of the rain." He also cursed it for causing so much tension and blamed it on the changes Aeris had gone through. He then blamed Sephiroth as well.

* * *

The sound of clattering dishes woke Tifa. Her eyes opened slowly. Vincent was next to her, picking up the empty dishes next to her bed. She furrowed her brow, trying to remember everything that had happened but everything was a blur.

'Did I really eat that much?' She sighed. She didn't know for sure but she definitely felt a lot better. She wanted to call out to him, but couldn't find her voice. He never looked down at her, but instead concentrated on the stacked dishes in his hands. He turned quickly and headed down the staircase.

'Thank you, Vincent.' Tifa grinned and let sleep overtake her once again. Life was good at the moment, and she never wanted this feeling to go away.

She rotated, lying on her stomach and then her eyes popped open. She slowly brought her drowsy gaze under the blankets. She was too tired to feel shock but still held her breath when she noticed her body.

'I'm naked…' She closed her eyes. Things seemed so funny right now but she didn't care. What she did care about was that someone was taking care of her and that someone was Vincent. Her mind traced through the memories of the dark haired man and their kiss in the shadows of the Nibelheim Inn. She then thought of their argument and how it ended in a heated, passionate kiss. She felt a shiver down her spine at the thought. She never imagined that would ever happen between her and that man. She always wished it had been Cloud.

'Cloud…' Tifa smiled at the thought of the blonde hero. She grinned at the fact that he never came to her when she was in a pinch, but it was Vincent instead. 'Weird…how things turn out…' Tifa yawned and pulled the covers around her tighter.

* * *

"Where are you?" Tifa's voice called out. "I've been waiting for you…but you never came." Her voice was heartbreaking.

"Tifa…I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do." Cloud pulled his knees to his chin.

"There's just too much to handle right now…." Cloud felt a shiver.

"Am I not important to you?" Tifa placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No…it's not like that. I do worry about you. In fact, I can't stop thinking about you." Cloud's blonde spikes covered his eyes.

"Really?" He felt her sit next to him.

"I…promise…" Cloud looked towards the woman, but she wasn't there.

"Promise? You make too many promises Cloud, some day you're going to break one." Tifa's voice was like a warning.

"I don't want to break any promises." He shook his head.

"I bet you will, but it's alright Cloud." Tifa's voice was now reassuring. "It's not your fault."

"My fault…?" He lowered his head again. "Tifa…what's going to happen?"

"How should I know!?" Tifa giggled. "I'm not Aeris."

"Aeris…" Cloud muttered.

"She knows everything, didn't you know. That's just part of her." Tifa mumbled. "I like that though."

"She knows?" He tilted his head.

"Why don't you ask her?" Tifa leaned against him.

"How?" He questioned.

"Maybe her dreams." Tifa suggested.

"But…what about your dreams?" Cloud whispered.

"My deams?" She scoffed. "I don't have any, Cloud." This statement was chilling.

"W, why not?"

"I lost them a long time ago." He felt Tifa shrug.

"A long time ago?" He looked back but she wasn't there.

"When papa died." He heard her sniff.

"Tifa, please. I was there, let me help you." Cloud stood up and stared at the invisible Tifa.

"No! There's nothing you can do to bring him back…or anyone else for that matter. No one comes back, Cloud. There's no way you can bring any of them back." Her voice was deadly.

"What are you hinting at, Tifa?" Cloud backed away. He didn't like the tone in her voice.

"They're gone, alright. They aren't coming back." Tifa shook her head. Cloud didn't see it though.

"Tifa…" Cloud wrapped his arms around himself.

"Why don't you ever look at me Cloud?" the question hit him hard.

"I…can't see you, Tifa." He muttered.

"It's because you don't try to." She hung her head; Cloud still didn't see it though.

"Don't try?" He looked around the darkness surrounding him.

"Why don't you try?" Her voice was by his ear.

"Try?...Try?" Cloud squeezed his head.

"Or are you too afraid to, Cloud?" Her voice was further away. Was she leaving?

"Don't go!" He reached out for her. "Tifa!"

"…" There was no sound.

"Please Tifa. Time… that's what I need." He stared in front of his hand that was held out.

"Time!" He heard her laugh. He felt her grab his hand. "Like I haven't heard that one before!" Cloud squint his eyes.

"Tifa…" He grinned at her small hand in his. He saw her brown eyes looking up into his.

"Yes?" She tilted her head. Cloud saw her hair flow over her shoulder. He then saw her grin.

"I'll come for you. I promise." He nodded.

"Promises, Promises…" She sighed. He watched her as she pulled away from him, her grin never faltering. "You remember what I said, alright?"

"…" Cloud nodded slowly. Tifa waved at him. "You remember what I said." He pointed out. He liked to see her smile, and she was smiling more than he had seen in a long time.

"I'll remember, can you?" She turned away. A second later she was over taken by the darkness.

"…Yeah…" Cloud turned away and walked in the opposite direction. He felt a weight off of his chest.

* * *

"Tifa." Cloud stirred in his sleep. He sat up quickly and looked out the window. His nap had been longer than he wanted. The sun was already beginning to set. He sighed and watched the streets below. Midgar was still in a frenzy, he was lucky enough to find a room available to stay in. Most of the week he had been helping the people clean up the streets and fix their homes. It helped take his mind off of everything.

'These people have no homes…' Cloud looked down at his hands. 'Like me…and Tifa…' He glanced at the glowing sky. After tonight there will only be two more days of freedom before returning to the Highwind.

Cloud made his way across the small room. He stared at the dying flowers in his vase and felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He thought of what Aeris would say to him if she saw those flowers. What was it about her that made things so different? He was happy around her, even though he never understood why. His heart ached thinking about her with Zack. He frowned. Zack was a good man, but Aeris never seemed as happy around him. Was she stressed? Did she still have feelings for him?

"No…" Cloud shook his head. "She loves Zack. She told me so. She wouldn't lie." Cloud smirked.

"Zack, you deserve her, she's an amazing girl." Cloud spoke out loud; his voice was quiet and raspy. He glanced outside once again and noticed one twinkling star. He closed his eyes.

'I promised her.' He turned his attention to his clothing and armor. He trudged over to them and scooped them up.

'Let's go, Strife. You have work to do.' He smirked and made his way to the bathroom. 'I can't drag around forever…'

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" Zack opened the door to his old home. He never felt more nervous. "I'm home!" He called out. Silence greeted him. Aeris followed him inside the house. The lights were off and the house seemed dead.

"Mom!?" Zack walked quickly throughout the small home. He made his way into every room and stopped at his bedroom door. His fingers tingled as he turned the knob to the door and pressed it open slowly. He immediately noticed the smell. He walked into his room and flicked on the switch.

All of his things were still the way he left them before he left for Midgar. His posters covered the walls and even his bed was still a mess. There was clothing and shoes covering the floor along with magazines about Soldier and Shinra. His room smelled of cookies and cologne.

"Whoa…" He gawked at the sight.

"Are they not here?" Aeris poked her head inside. She giggled. "I take it that this mess is your room."

"Yeah." Zack rubbed his head. "I can't believe it looks the same. Mom was a clean freak."

"Maybe she felt like you still lived here every time she was in your room." Aeris wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I guess." He turned his head and walked out into the hall. "But…where are they?"

"They were here when we all came." Aeris shrugged. "Do you have any other family around here?"

"No…just us." Zack sighed. "But I don't understand…why wouldn't they be here?" He made his way to the living room of the house.

"Maybe they'll be back in the morning." Aeris sat on the couch.

"Oohh…" Zack muttered as he lifted a pamphlet of papers. "Are they on vacation!?" Zack groaned and sat next to Aeris on the couch.

"Huh?" She looked over his shoulder. Zack was holding a packet of colorful pamphlets describing the sights and pleasure of Costa del Sol and the Gold Saucer.

"I bet they did." Zack smirked. "But I wonder where they went." He pulled on another pamphlet containing a brochure about Wutai.

"Did they ever mention vacationing before?" Aeris leaned against the soft cushions.

"They always talked about it, but they never actually did." Zack pulled out another pamphlet about Cosmo Canyon and another from Icicle Inn. "Damn…they could be anywhere." Zack rested his chin in his hand.

"Zack…I'm sorry. Maybe we can look for them?" Aeris suggested. She already knew his answer.

"No. we don't have the time or money to go all over the world looking for my parents." Zack shook his head. "I'll just have to see them when this is all over!" He gave a reassuring grin and headed for the kitchen once again.

"Zack…" Aeris felt terrible about all of this. "I'm sorry. Maybe if we went here first, we may have been able to see them."

"Don't worry about it!" Zack chuckled. "They waited over five years, what's a couple of days, right?" He wrote on a piece of paper and rummaged through the drawers. Soon he headed for the front door.

"What's that?" Aeris stood up.

"A note for mom." He opened the front door and pulled on the tape dispenser he pulled from the drawer. "They'll see it first thing when they get back." He grinned.

"They're going to be so excited!" Aeris clasped her hands together. She then frowned.

"What's with that look!?" Zack closed the door and walked over to her.

"When…I talked to your parents…they asked about you." Aeris lowered her head. "I told them I didn't know you…"

"Why?" Zack gave her a curious look.

"Cause…I was afraid you were dead. They seemed so full of hope that you were coming back that I was too afraid to tell them you were missing." She sniffed. "Your mother looked so happy just thinking about you."

'Hope…mom was always full of hope.' Zack grinned.

"It's alright Aeris. Mom will love you!" He wrapped his arms around her slender waist. He touched his nose against hers.

"I hope so…" She sighed. The two closed their eyes and held each other. They moved slowly, almost dancing in the dark house. Zack opened his glowing eyes slowly. Aeris almost leaped from his arms.

'His eyes…' Aeris held her breath. His blue eyes were glowing in the darkness, much like Sephiroth's had the night he intruded her room.

"You alright?" He whispered as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her voice was soft and clam. She shivered as he took her coat off.

"I don't like this coat." He chuckled. "It hide's your shoulders." He mumbled softly.

"I don't like this armor." She replied and brought her hands to the straps that were keeping the armor in place. She liked it when they played their games, taunting each other, tempting one another.

"You know what else I don't like?" He ran his hand to the bow in her hair. His fingers slid over the glowing materia and in one pull he removed the tie and orb. He dropped the items onto the in table next to the couch and brought his hands back to her hair. He slid his fingers through the curls as he made his way for the lower tie. He undid her hair and ran his hands through it repeatedly feeling its soft, silky texture.

Aeris bit her lip as her hands removed the heavy armor and it dropped to a loud 'thunk' on the floor. Her hands lowered to his belt. He stared at her face. He adored that mischievous look. Her eyes looked up into his as the belt dropped to the floor as well.

"We'll stay here for the night…" He grinned and kissed her on the lips. She could see the desire in his eyes as he scanned her body.

"Sounds like plan." She smiled and kissed him back. Her hands lowered to his pants she began to slide them into his pockets. Zack's eyes widened and he pulled them out quickly.

"Mrmm!" He mumbled into her mouth as they kissed. Alerted he broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Aeris asked, surprised.

"Nothing!" He kissed her again. "It just tickled…" He replied, glad she didn't feel the box in his pocket.

"Tickled?" She giggled. "And where else are you ticklish?" She ran her hands under his shirt. Zack rolled his eyes. Her touch was intoxicating.

"Hmmm…I wonder…" He grinned at her and lowered her hands.

"We're finally alone." Aeris licked her lips as she looked back up at him.

"Uh huh…" He sighed as he kissed her neck. Aeris wrung her hands around his shoulders. He leaned forward, pushing her backwards into the couch. She squealed with delight. His glowing eyes were ghastly, but it excited her. It was something to get used to, but for now it gave her goose bumps.

Zack trailed kisses across her collarbone as he carefully undid the buttons on her dress. His kisses trailed down, following his hands. Tonight was going to be a blast and he never wanted it to end. This is what he remembered about her. Her loving touches, her mischievous looks and giggles. This is what he loved about Aeris. She was a random girl and often would try anything new. He liked her when she was spontaneous.

"You're bad." She giggled and ran her hands through his hair. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

Zack tumbled over a few rocks. He looked down wondering how he had gotten to this strange location.

"Aeris!?" He called out. "AERIS!!" He was on the verge of tears. He couldn't find her and he couldn't help but feel there was something terribly wrong.

"Please…Aeris…" He fell to his knees, ready to give up on his search.

"Zack!?" Her voice called out. He stood up quickly.

"Aeris!" He ran in the direction her voice had come from.

"Get away! GO!" She called out. "Cloud, go!"

Zack's thoughts were jumbled. Had she just called him Cloud?

"Cloud! Help him!" her voice called out again.

"Zack!" Cloud's voice rang out.

"Cloud?" He asked.

"Zack, don't leave without us!" Cloud called.

"Aeris! Where are you!?" Zack ran around the corner of the dark cave he was in. At least, he thought it was a cave.

"Zack! Don't go!" Cloud shouted.

Zack skidded across the dirt. The sight was disgusting. Sephiroth stood in the corner, sword in hand pointing at Zack. His arm was wrapped around Aeris. His grin was wide and manic.

"Let go of her!" Zack drew his sword and grit his teeth. He was seething.

"You want her? You can have her. I'm done." Sephiroth smiled and threw the woman towards him. Zack caught her frail, cold body.

"Aeris! Aeris…Aer…" He whispered. His blood ran cold. Aeris was lying in his arms, bleeding. Her eyes were lifeless and the materia in her hair was gone.

"Seph…Sephiroth…" Zack's breath was ragged.

"Are you upset?" He smiled.

"Zack!" Cloud darted into the room. "What are you doing!?" He pulled Zack off the ground.

"Cloud!" Zack turned around, his arms out. Tears stained his cheeks. "He killed her…" he stifled a cry.

"Zack? What are you talking about!?" Cloud stared at the dark haired man. "There's no one here, but you!"

"No…" Zack looked at his empty arms. He turned his gaze to where Sephiroth had been. He was gone. "I, I don't understand." He felt weak. In a second he was on his knees.

"Zack! Oh shit! Zack! What happened to you!?" Cloud stood over the man.

Zack brought a hand to his face. He stared at the red stains on it. He felt a pain in his stomach. Had he been wrong this entire time? He felt himself fall forward.

"Zack!? ZACK!" Cloud's voice echoed. Everything went dark.

* * *

"Agh!" Zack sat up straight.

"Zack?" He felt a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" Aeris' voice was sweet in his ear.

"Nightmare…" He mumbled and twisted his body to face hers. He gave her a hug.

"Are you alright?" She sounded concerned.

"Yes…just a little…" He didn't finish the sentence.

"It's okay. It was only a dream." Aeris pet his hair. "Zack…you're sweating!" She sat up on her knees and pulled the covers off of him.

"I'm alright, really." He caught his breath. "It was just a weird dream. You know…one of the ones that seem so real. I could taste the dirt…smell the musty air." He stretched and took a deep breath.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She kissed him on the cheek. Zack looked down at her. She was beautiful. Her hair was a tangled mess and her cheeks were rosy. He imagined he looked just as lousy. But she looked good that way. He grinned and kissed her on the lips. The thoughts of the early night ran through his head.

"Let's just go back to sleep." He whispered and tugged her down with him. She lay mostly on top of him, snuggling against his chin. He liked these moments. He kissed her on the forehead and watched her fall into slumber once again. The thoughts of the nightmare wracked his brain.

* * *

Tifa awoke feeling refreshed and ready to get up for once. She sat up in bed and stretched. She groaned and squealed as she did so, feeling the muscles stretch and her bones pop. She sighed and pulled the covers off of her. She blushed wildly and wrapped the blankets around her once again. She was still in the nude.

'What happened? Why am I here?' Tifa looked around the room. 'I was outside, wasn't I?'

She reflected on the night she had seen cloud outside. It wasn't real though. She yawned and scratched her head.

'Was I sick?' She looked out the window at the well. 'I don't remember ever coming back into the house. Or anything else for that matter…' She stood up slowly and heard a noise in the kitchen.

'What!?' She felt her heart stop. Was there an intruder in the house? She looked all over the room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Tifa made her way slowly down the stairs. The stair creaked loudly underneath her. Her heart stopped again.

"Are you awake?" A man's voice called out. It sounded unfamiliar to her. Tifa wanted to die of embarrassment. She finished her trail down the stairs and walked silently to the kitchen.

"I thought so." The man in the kitchen was the owner of the house.

"…I am so sorry!" Tifa stared at her feet.

"It's alright darlin'. The man explained everything to me." The older man grinned.

"Man?" Tifa questioned.

"Yeah. The man that found you. Kind of a scary lookin guy. He found you on the well in town and carried you here to take care of you. He cooked you food and kept you warm. A real nice guy, but kinda quiet." The man was cooking something. Tifa's nose tingled at the smell.

"I hope you're hungry, cause I made a lot of this soup!" He grinned at her. Tifa blushed and nodded her head slowly.

"The man. Did he say his name?" She asked.

"I don't think he left a name, actually. He said he knew you though." The man stirred the pot of soup. "He was tall, had long dark hair and wore a red cape."

Tifa's heart pounded. Was it Vincent? She tugged at her thoughts, trying to remember something…anything.

"The interesting thing about him was the claw." The man turned to her. "He had this metallic claw on his left hand."

'Vincent!' Tifa grinned.

"Vincent, you coulda at least given me some new clothes." Tifa whispered to herself. She remembered her room. There was no chair next to the bed. Vincent's cape was no where in sight. She had forgotten all about him.

'Is he not here?' She felt hurt a little by the thought.

"Is he coming back?" Tifa bit her lip.

"No…I'm afraid not." The man shook his head. "Said he had to leave on a mission."

"Mission! What day is it!?" Tifa panicked.

"Don't worry! He told me you would ask!" The man went to the cupboard and pulled out to large bowls. "You have two days." The man smiled as he poured the hot soup into the bowl.

"Two days…" Tifa sighed with relief.

"He also said something about a plane and Midgar. I think that's where he was heading."

"The Highwind…" Tifa thought about the mission to stop meteor and Sephiroth.

"That's it!" The man pointed his spoon in the air. "I'm glad you know what's going on. I can't make any sense out of it." He chuckled and set the bowls down on the table.

"Please, eat." He smiled and pulled a chair out for her.

"Thank you." Tifa smiled and sat down. "I still feel bad about intruding…"

"Don't worry about it honey!" The man sat across from her. "I needed a young lady like you to 'intrude'." He smiled.

Tifa remembered this man. The first time she returned to Nibelheim he was here in her house and refused to admit that it was Shinra's doing. He was rude and very angry about it.

"My name is David." The man picked up his spoon. "We've met before, but I'm sorry. I was rude then."

"I remember…" Tifa grinned. She pulled the blanket tighter around her. "Shinra…" She frowned.

"It's true. It was all Shinra's doing." The man nodded. "They rebuilt this place exactly as it was over five years ago." The man sipped his soup. Tifa tried it as well.

"I don't know how they did it, but it is perfectly accurate…" Tifa looked around the house.

"Indeed. I heard they had once placed cameras around the home, found the old blueprints and also dug through the debris from the fire." The old man nodded. "Cruel but very effective."

"It's unbelievable. The things they can do…the cover ups." Tifa ate more of her soup.

"I was surprised when I walked into the house. I felt like a stranger for a long time, but eventually grew quite attached to it." He had a sad look in his eyes.

"Why…would you live here?" Tifa asked.

"I had a family once too. My wife died giving birth to our daughter. I raised my daughter until she was five. She grew very sick then. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't afford the hospital bills and medication. Things grew worse…and…" He took a breath. "She died…"

"I'm sorry…" Tifa lowered her head.

"Shinra brought me here. I could live here for free, received a paycheck monthly. The only thing I had to do was act like nothing happened here five years ago." He grinned. "It sounded like a great deal so I agreed to it. I'm sorry dear, but I had no choice. I had no other family…I lost everything…"

"I understand…" Tifa smiled. "It all makes sense now."

"You see…" He pointed at the wall. A photo hung over the fireplace. "It was the only photo they found in the fire…"

Tifa turned her head and gasped. She knew that photo. It was a photo of her and her mother when she was about five. They were sitting on a large log by the mako pool in the mountains. They looked very happy. Her father had taken the photo. Tifa felt tears in her eyes.

"You became my daughter…" David smiled. "You were so beautiful, much like my own daughter. I often imagined that day… me taking that photo and being a part of your life." He rubbed his eyes. "I know it's your life, but living here made everything more bearable in life…"

"You thought of me as a daughter?" Tifa looked at her soup.

"Indeed. I often wondered what happened to you. They said you weren't killed in the accident but were missing. They presumed you to be dead. I had hope though. And when I saw you that day with your friends, I had thought about you ever since you left. You looked so much like that little girl in the photo; I knew it just had to be you, especially since you were asking about the accident five years ago. You gave me knew hope! I imagined you growing up, the trips we took to the theme parks, hiking trips in the mountains. I imagined the boy you would marry and me at the wedding walking you down the aisle…and you're just as beautiful as I imagined!" The man let tears fall down his cheeks. Tifa herself began to cry.

"I'm so sorry!" The man covered his face.

"I understand…" Tifa sniffed. She placed her hand on his. He looked up at her. "Dad…" She smiled. The man smiled and returned to his soup. The rest of the meal was in silence. Tifa felt comfortable with the man. He needed a family and Tifa would be his daughter. She needed a father as well. It was a mutual feeling.

"May I use your bathroom?" She asked when she was finished with her meal.

"Of course! It's more yours than it is mine!" The man chuckled. Tifa smiled and entered the bathroom. "Your clothes are already in there. They're clean." He called from the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Tifa called out and closed the door. A shower sounded wonderful right now. She turned on the shower pulling the knob to the left, making the water as hot as possible. The mirrors steamed over instantly.

'Things will get better…' Tifa grinned and slid into the shower. The water pelted her skin.

* * *

Tifa undid the towel around her head and reached for her comb. She ran it through her long hair as she opened the door slowly. She was in her usual outfit, barefoot and missing her accessories. She took a step out feeling the warm air of the fire place. She heard loud thunder and heard the rain pouring outside.

"Tifa!" David's voice called out cheerfully.

"There's a young man here to see you!" David entered the other room where Tifa was. "He's upstairs." He grinned and grabbed her hand, leading her to the other room.

"Oh? Who is he?" Tifa felt nervous. Had Vincent come back?

"I'm not telling you!" He laughed and pushed her towards the staircase. She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "Just go!" He waved at her.

"I'm goin'! I'm goin!" She giggled and trotted up the stairs. She looked back once and shook her head at his grinning. 'What is he up to?' She turned the corner into her room and yelped.

There was a drenched figure in her room. His clothes stuck to his body as water dripped onto her rug. He shuffled nervously and brought his gaze slowly to hers.

"Hello…" Tifa smiled. "Cloud."

* * *

That's it for tonight! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you all liked this chapter! I'll post again next weekend, hopefully sooner than Sunday. -Annubis


	31. Chapter 31

How's everyone doing

How's everyone doing? Making some spaghetti and got the tunes going, ready to write the new chapter. Hope everyone is enjoying the story. I love hearing from you all! I never expected so much from this story. I was surprised at how many people have read this! Thanks! Well I'm going to start writing now. Enjoy! –Annubis

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy vii, Squaresoft does.

* * *

**Chapter 31**

"Cloud…" Tifa stood with her arms behind her back. She stared at the wet man in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

Cloud shuffled uncomfortably and cleared his throat. The house was silent. A moment later Tifa heard the front door of the house open and close. David must've left to give Cloud and her some privacy. Tifa blushed at the thought. Her auburn eyes stared at Cloud's.

"I…made a promise, didn't I?" He said finally. His voice was shaky as he shivered.

"Oh? A promise?" Tifa smiled and stared at her bare feet. She heard Cloud move. A second later his hands were on her shoulders. Tifa shivered at his touch. He wasn't wearing his gloves.

"I knew you would be here." He whispered. "I came…to make sure you were all right."

Tifa had goose bumps. She smiled shyly and looked at his face. His blue orbs were staring right back. She did not notice she was holding her breath.

"I'm fine…really." She managed.

"Liar…" His accusation shocked her. She gasped and smiled again.

"I didn't think you knew me so well…" She brushed a hair out of her eyes.

"You never noticed, but I do see you." His words were barely audible.

"See me?" Tifa tilted her head. Her hands moved from behind her to her front. She pulled on her fingers.

"You really are easy to read." He smirked.

"Am I?" She blushed again. "But…why would you come here?" Tifa asked him.

"I told you, I made a promise…" His hands removed themselves from her shoulders. He took a step back and looked at her. "To come whenever you were in a pinch…whenever you were in trouble."

"What makes you think I am in trouble?" Tifa asked again. She wasn't sure why she was asking these questions. Was she ready for his answers?

"Tifa, you have no family here. You and I are…alone." He sat on the piano bench. "I was keeping myself busy in Midgar, helping the families there. It wasn't enough to keep my mind off of things. I figured you would be here, hiding. And I knew that if you were here, all alone, things would get hard for you. I myself wouldn't have lasted this long staying here in Nibelheim." Cloud shook his head. His wet bangs and spikes dripped a few drops of water.

"You're right." Tifa smirked and made her way to the bed. She grabbed the quilt and walked next to Cloud. He looked up at her with stormy eyes. His eyes held a lot of emotion, but nothing else about him did.

"Are you alright, Tifa?" He stood up.

"I'm fine." She whispered and wrapped the quilt around his shoulders. "You looked cold…"

"…" He stared at the blanket. His eyes then scanned back towards the girl.

The two stared at each other for a long time, neither made a sound. There was one thing about Cloud, he rarely talked a lot. She didn't expect him to say much more.

"What are you going to do now?" Tifa asked finally.

"Be with you." He opened the quilt and stood against her. He then wrapped Tifa in the quilt with him. She looked at his hands as he did so.

"Be with me?" She glanced at his face. His eyes were almost piercing.

"Hmm." He nodded. "I'll take you with me back to the Highwind."

"When are we leaving?" She ignored how close he was to her.

'This is not happening…' she thought.

"Whenever you want. We don't have much time, but we can stay for a while." He looked out the window.

'What is he thinking!? I wish he would talk to me…' Tifa frowned. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Cloud." She turned his face towards hers. He swallowed hard. "Why don't you ever talk to me?"

"I do…" He said weakly.

"No. Not like you should." She tilted her head.

"I don't know what to say." He tightened the blanket around them. Tifa was cold from his wet clothes. He looked down at her. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me what it is you are thinking about. I want you to tell me what you are feeling." She explained.

"…Scared…" He muttered, not looking at her. "…confused…"

"Why?" She felt her heart sink a little.

"I'm not sure. I have too many feelings to make sense out of anything." He shook his head again.

"Are any of the feelings about me?" The dark haired woman scooted closer to him, wanting warmth. She could feel Cloud tense.

"…Yes." He whispered after a minute. "A lot of them are because of you."

"Are they bad feelings?" Tifa whispered.

"I'm not sure."

"Not sure?"

"Some make me scared, others nervous or confused. I feel doubt, I feel sadness, and I feel everything all at once." Cloud sighed. "I have no idea what I am trying to say."

"Can you give me an example?"

"Example?" Cloud stared at the ceiling. "I had a dream about you. When I woke up I was so worried I immediately packed and left for Nibelheim."

"You did that for me?" Tifa's voice was high.

"Yeah." He looked down at the woman.

'Damn, she's beautiful.' He closed his eyes.

"Tifa…I…" He leaned in close to the woman. Tifa felt her heart stop. They were inches away. They both held their breath.

'Kiss me…kiss me!' Tifa bit her lower lip. Cloud lowered his head, away from her lips. 'NO!!' She was full of disappointment.

"I'm sorry…" Cloud said quickly and he pulled the blanket from his shoulders and placed them on hers.

'No, Cloud! Don't do this! Don't run!' Tifa felt tears sting her eyes. She watched him head for the doorway. Tifa darted for him.

"No!" She grabbed his arm. He spun around quickly and pressed his body against hers. He pulled her against him. She felt a shiver down her spine. "Please don't run…"

"Tifa. I don't want to run." He rested his cheek against the side of her head.

"What are you afraid of?" She wrapped her arms around him.

"That…things will get complicated." He mumbled.

"Complicated? They've been complicated for months now!" Tifa laughed.

"…They have. I don't want things to get worse." He closed his eyes.

"Do you still love her?" Tifa breathed out. She knew that was what the problem was.

"…" Cloud let go of her and turned his back on her. He leaned forward against the doorway. "Please…Tifa…" He sounded sad.

"I know that is what it is, Cloud. I'm not stupid…" Tifa shrugged. "Aeris is a very nice girl. She's very pretty and has something about her that can make anyone smile. She's just a positive woman."

"Do you…" Cloud started. "Have feelings for Vincent?"

"Vincent!" Tifa turned away from him as well. "I…don't know what it is I feel for him."

"Sounds like everyone is confused." Cloud lowered his head.

"Vincent, Aeris, us…" Tifa walked towards the window. She stared outside at the well. "I don't think anyone knows what they want."

'Zack…he's the only one that knows what he wants. He came back to life for her…' Tifa sighed.

"Poor Zack…" She mumbled.

"Zack?" Cloud looked back at her.

"He's tried so hard and things never turned out the way he wanted them to." Tifa pressed her forehead against the icy window.

"It's all my fault." Cloud muttered and sat on the floor. "If I didn't try to live in his shoes…"

"Cloud. That's not your fault…" Tifa turned towards him. "It was a traumatizing event. Weird things happened."

"I'm psychotic…" He chuckled.

"No you're not!" Tifa put her hands on her hips. "Strife! Get your ass up from the ground!" He looked back at her, his mouth gaping. She was giving him her angry face.

"I've caused so much trouble, Tifa." He stood up slowly. "I didn't mean to. It's just that…" He shuffled his feet.

"Cloud…" Tifa walked to him and grabbed his hand. "This is you. This is the real you! Whatever you are feeling right now are not Zack's feelings, they are not Sephiroth's feelings, not Jenova's, but yours!"

"How can someone feel so many conflicting emotions?" He stared at his hand in hers.

"It's human to do so. That's what keeps you from being one of those clones. Keeps you from being Sephiroth." She smiled at him.

"Sephiroth… Zack… Jenova…" Cloud thought about them. His hands shook.

"Cloud?" Tifa stared at his trembling hand.

"We…We have…to go…fight…" Cloud leaned forward, taking a deep breath. "Sephiroth…"

"Cloud?" Tifa held onto him as he stumbled forward. "What's happening!?"

"Sephiroth….meteor…" Cloud gasped for air. He fell forward and tumbled to the floor, leaving Tifa's arms.

"Cloud!" She kneeled next to the man. He screamed in pain and grabbed the sides of his head. His body convulsed as tremors squeezed his brain and his muscles tightened. "Oh Cloud!" She wrapped her arms around him as he shook violently.

'Why does this happen to him? What's wrong with him?' Tifa cried.

"Please, Cloud…" She held onto him tightly. "Don't do this!" She hoisted him from the ground and helped him to her bed. She set him on the mattress and sat next to him. She ran her hand through his hair trying her best to calm him. He shook for a moment and finally rested. His breathing was heavy.

"Cloud…" She whispered and brushed his hair from his face. She smiled at the wet spikes in his hair. She saw his eyes open slowly.

"Tifa…" He whispered in a raspy voice. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay Cloud. Everything will be alright." She slowly unzipped his shirt. "I've got to keep you warm." She whispered. His blue eyes were dull and empty.

"Hrm…" He felt his eyelids get heavy. His shirt was pulled off of his body and a moment later he felt a warm body scoot next to him. "Tifa…" He mumbled and fell unconscious.

'I'll help you now, Cloud.' Tifa smiled and pulled the heavy quilt around her and the blonde man. 'You owe me though…' She grinned and pulled him against her.

Things may not have gone as planned but Tifa was just happy to be next to the man. They had broken some barriers and she figured it would not be long before he finally opened up to her. At least, she hoped he would.

* * *

Zack opened his eyes slowly. He felt well rested. He turned and felt himself falling.

"Ah!" He screamed and made contact with the hard floor. He heard a snort above him.

"Did you just roll of the sofa?" Aeris' voice called from above.

"Erm!" He growled and sat up quickly. "I forgot we weren't in bed…"

"I suppose we should get up. It's late and we have things to do." Aeris yawned and stretched.

"Yeah…" Zack rubbed his head as he stood up. "What time is it?" He looked at the clock. He squeaked and made a strange face.

"What time is it!?" Aeris stood up. She knew what that face meant.

"We need to go." He pointed at the kitchen clock.

"Oh, darn!" Aeris grabbed her clothing from the floor and quickly slid on the pink dress.

"Well, so much for enjoying a day in Gongaga…" Zack groaned and glared at the armor on the floor. They were off to ride the chocobo all day to Midgar. They would then wait for the others to show up.

"How late were we up!?" Aeris rummaged through the cabinets. "Should I make some food to bring with us!?"

"Hey!" He walked up to her and hugged her. "What's with all the panic?"

"I…" She sighed. "I didn't expect to wake up so late. We already slept past lunch."

"It's alright it's not like we're leaving tomorrow morning. We will get there with time to spare." He kissed her on her head. Loud thunder shook the windows of the house.

"Oh!" Aeris stared outside. "Oh no!"

"Damn!" Zack groaned. They were going to be wet and cold the entire day. "We should leave soon before the storm gets any worse…"

"This is not going to be a good day." Aeris pouted.

"It's alright! I'll keep you warm!" He hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Okay…" She spun in his arms. "But no mischief until we reach an inn…" She poked him in the chest.

"Fine." He scoffed and let go of her. "I hope Hector found shelter…"

"He'll be fine, I'm sure." Aeris found some bread and dug in the cupboards and refrigerator for something to make sandwiches out of.

"WARK! WARK!" The chocobo cried from outside.

"Oh!" Aeris jumped. The bird's head pressed against the window above the sink. "You scared me you silly bird!"

"Kweh!" Zack yelled and opened the window. "Hector! Why aren't you taking cover somewhere?" Zack frowned at the shivering bird.

'What a mess…' Zack sighed.

"I think he's hungry." Aeris giggled as the bird shook and his wet feathers sent sprinkles of water throughout the kitchen. "Oh! Hector!" She threw a slice of bread at the bird. It gobbled the food happily. Zack reached over the fridge and pulled down a box of cookies.

"Come on sweetie, we have a long, dreadful day ahead of us." He kissed the green eyed woman on the cheek and shoved a cookie in his mouth. "MMMMmmm!" He raised his eyebrows and grabbed a couple more.

"Nice lunch, Zack." Aeris rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll meet you outside in a minute." She stuffed the food into a plastic bag. She stopped and smiled.

"Okay. I'll get grumpy ready." Zack waved and headed out the door. Rain drizzled over the man.

"Okay, bird! Get over here!" He called out to Hector. It warked noisily and pranced in the mud. "Look at you! You're a mess!" Zack raised his arms in the air.

"Bird!" He growled and reached for its reigns. Hector went wild and ran around the corner of the house. "Damn you!" Zack chased after it. He kicked up mud and water chasing the golden blur in circles around the yard.

'What is going on out there?' Aeris thought to herself as she closed the front door of the house. She stopped and giggled at the sight. All she could see was a blur of blue and gold as Zack and the chocobo ran patterns across the front lawn. Mud splattered in all directions. She heard a noise of frustration from Zack and saw him stop.

"KWEH! KWEH!" He called out. The bird halted and trotted to the man, cooing. Aeris giggled some more. "Come 'ere!" Zack pulled on the reigns. He sighed in frustration and pulled the bird towards Aeris. He stopped and stared at her.

"Who woulda thought you'd look so good in a trash bag." He smirked. Aeris smiled at him and handed a black bag to the man.

"It'll keep us dry." She informed. "Are you two done playing?"

"He started it." Zack glared at the bird. He pulled the bag over his head.

"I'm sure he did, sweetie." Aeris kissed the man on the forehead. "Hector. Are you ready to leave?" Aeris handed the chocobo another slice of bread. It chomped hungrily and warked with glee.

Zack tugged on the bird's neck as he climbed onto its back. He held out a hand for Aeris.

"We've got a long way to go. I won't rush Hector. If we have to stop at an inn before reaching Midgar, then that's fine with me." Zack lifted the woman up.

"Sounds like a plan." Aeris wrapped her arms around Zack's waist and leaned against his back. The low roar of thunder echoed in the distance. He slapped the reigns and Hector took off in a flash, leaving Zack's home.

'I'll come see you first thing when I'm through.' Zack mentally told his parents.

* * *

"Are you sure you're well enough to go?" David asked Tifa.

"Yes. I feel perfectly fine." Tifa grinned and kissed the man on the cheek.

"Alright." He nodded slowly. "You, boy, take good care of my girl."

"I promise." Cloud smirked.

"Promises, promises." Tifa rolled her eyes. "You know, some day you're going to-"

"Break a promise?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"…Yeah." Tifa smiled.

"Not this one." He looked down at her. Tifa blushed.

"Okay. You two be careful and I want you to visit when you are through, doing whatever it is you're going to do…" David waved a hand at them.

"We'll come back and visit." Tifa nodded. Cloud opened the door behind them.

"I've got the car. We'll be in Midgar in no time." He pointed outside of the town.

"Okay." She sighed and looked back at the man in her home. "I'll see you later." She waved. The group said their goodbyes and Cloud and Tifa were on their way.

They ran through the town, trying not to get wet again from the rain. Their boots sloshed in the puddles. Tifa frowned at the muddy droplets on her legs.

"Are you sure you are alright to continue today?" Tifa looked up at Cloud.

"It was nothing. I'll be perfectly fine, don't you worry about it." Cloud opened the door for her.

"Okay, if you say so." She sounded doubtful but decided against fighting with him about it. He ran around the car and took the drivers seat.

"I promise, I am fine." Cloud started the car.

"That's your favorite word isn't it." Tifa giggled. He sighed.

"I suppose it is." The car rolled over the plains towards Midgar. "It should be a quick trip. When we reach the coast we'll ride the ferry to Midgar. We should get there late tonight."

"And when do we leave?" Tifa rubbed her hands together.

"When everyone gets to Midgar. We have all day tomorrow. We may leave early the next morning but it all depends on when everyone gets to the Highwind."

"What if Cid doesn't show up?" Tifa suggested. Cloud glanced at her.

"He'll show up." He smirked. "He's gotta protect his gal."

"His gal?" Tifa giggled. "Shera…You think they…admitted it?"

"I dunno. We may have to pick on Cid about it." Cloud chuckled.

Tifa had not felt so happy in a long time. She was with Cloud and things seemed to be on the upside for her. She was not looking forward to fighting Sephiroth but she was looking forward to being close to the blonde-haired man. She felt a smile cross her lips.

"I like it when you smile." Cloud stared at her.

* * *

Cid rummaged through his bag. He cursed and hollered. Shera could hear him across the house. He had been uptight the entire day and it was driving her crazy.

"Where the # is it!?" Cid went through all the cabinets and drawers in the kitchen.

"Cid…" Shera entered the room.

"Huh? Not now! I'm busy!" He waved her to go away. She tugged on his shirt collar and pulled him back. He cursed some more. " Damn it, Shera!" He spun around, ready to yell at her but stopped.

"Looking for this?" She smiled while dangling the missing object in front of his face. She handed the man the lighter he was looking for. He snatched it from her and lit his cigarette in his mouth. He puffed out a cloud of smoke and immediately felt the tension within him leave.

"Thanks…" He muttered. "Where the # was it?" He leaned against the wall.

"In between the cushions of the sofa…" She blushed.

"Well how the hell did it get there…Oh." He scratched his head. He chuckled. "Damn, have I really gone that long without it?"

"Yup." Shera smiled. "You know, you really shouldn't smoke so much." She pulled on the cigarette in his mouth. He growled and pulled back.

"Why?" He grumbled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him. He stumbled slightly, still not used to body contact with her.

"Because…over the last couple of days, you found something else to relief your stress. You didn't need to smoke." She grinned.

"Oh!" Cid sputtered and looked away. "Heh…well I can't exactly drag ya with me everywhere and whenever I get 'stressed' jes have my way with ya." Shera turned red at his comment.

"Cid!" She giggled and pushed away from him. "Well, I wouldn't mind coming with you." She repositioned her glasses.

"Hell Shera. Not this time. It's…too dangerous." Cid looked down at the woman. She looked worried.

"You are coming back, right?" She stared at him with puppy eyes.

"Yeah…I'm coming back." He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and flicked it into the sink. "There's no way I'm not coming back…" He pulled the woman against him.

"You promise?" She whispered.

"Honey, I promise you anything." Cid said against her lips.

"Promise me you'll come back…" Shera hugged him tightly. "So you can come back to me and we can be together."

"Sure thing." Cid smiled and kissed her again.

"Forever." Shera looked into his eyes.

"I promise." Cid smirked.

'Wait…did I just propose to the woman!?' Cid raised an eyebrow and brought his attention back to the woman. 'Why not?' he shrugged and kissed her again.

* * *

"Cloud…" Aeris mumbled in her sleep. Her brows furrowed.

'Please…what's going on?' Zack felt pain every time she had a dream about the man.

"Aeris…" Zack looked back at the sleeping girl behind him. She looked distressed.

"Hm?" She opened her eyes. "What's wrong?" She yawned and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"You had another dream…" Zack stared forward.

"I'm sorry, Zack…" Aeris bit her lower lip. "Please, don't get angry with me."

"I'm not angry, just curious as to why you dream about him." The dark haired man stared at the sky, water droplets slid down his face.

"It's not him I dream about. Not all the time." Aeris sat up and rubber her arms. The bags had not provided nearly enough protection from the rain. She lifted the bag from her head and threw it to the ground. All it did was made her uncomfortable. Zack watched her and decided he'd do the same.

"Then what do you dream about." He began to pry again.

"Zack, please." She looked away from him. "It's just a dream."

She knew it wasn't just a dream. She knew that what she was dreaming about was a possibility of the future. She wasn't about to tell him what she dreamed about in case he decided to leave her and make her stay behind. So he would not be able to stop her and her plans.

"It's not just a dream, Aeris." Zack grabbed her hand. "I told you what I dreamed about. It's true isn't it? Something bad is going to happen." He had a worried look on his face. His black hair was drooping around his face.

"We have these dreams because it is a warning. It has nothing to do with the actual future. We have the choice to make changes to make sure it doesn't happen, but then again we never know if those changes are good or bad. Maybe if we make changes this is what would happen. If we don't it could be the other way around. We never can be sure. That's why we shouldn't worry about it. We should just go with our gut feeling and do what we think is right." Aeris hugged him tightly.

"Aeris…" Zack stared at the golden bracelets around her wrist. "Nothing will happen to us. Everything will be fine. I'll see to it that nothing bad happens…especially to you." He turned back to look at her again. Her green eyes stared back.

"To everyone. We got to protect everyone." Aeris took a deep breath. "I need to protect everyone, even you."

"…" Zack had made up his mind what he was going to do. He did not know what Aeris had up her sleeve but he'd have to beat her to it.

'I can't risk losing her again.' He squint his eyes. It was getting dark fast.

"Zack…will you take care of everyone if something does happen to me?" Aeris interrupted the silence.

"What!?" He looked back again. "Why would you say that!?"

"You never know! I'm not saying I'm going to get hurt, or die, I'm just saying that in case something happens you will help everyone."

"…Okay." Zack stared at the nearing town. "I'll take care of everyone, but I won't need to because nothing's going to happen to you." He smiled.

"I know." She kissed his cheek.

"I'll take extra care of Cloud, _if _something happens." Zack glanced at her.

"Zack…" Aeris lowered her head. "Thanks…"

"…" That finalized it. He said it to see what her reaction was. Cloud was on her mind. "So…Cloud is really important to you."

"Of course!" Aeris sat up. "Zack, it's not like that! You jump to conclusions! Why don't you trust me!?" Aeris pounded her small fist against his back.

"Never mind, let's just forget about it. We're going to have to stop for the night." He changed the subject. "Kalm is just ahead."

"No!" Aeris pushed away from him. "We need to talk about this!"

"I didn't mean to jump to conclusions, it's just that…you two were close and I understand that." He cleared his throat. "You still have feelings for him. And don't lie to me Aeris; I can see it all over your face!"

"…" She looked away from him.

"You dream about him. You say his name in your sleep. You lie about your feelings for him." Zack continued about the way Aeris looked and behaved around Cloud.

"Zack…please." Tears slid down Aeris' cheeks.

'Way to go jackass, you made her cry.' Zack sighed.

"You were gone for so long, Zack." The chocobo neared the entrance to the small town. "I was afraid…I didn't want to be alone anymore."

"I know…" Zack felt an ache in his heart. Things were going so well and now he realized that Aeris would never be happy without Cloud.

"I saw you in him. I cried myself to sleep every night because whenever I saw his blue eyes, I saw you inside." The chocobo stopped. "I wished it were you every time I was with him. I wanted it to be you!"

"Is that true, Aeris?" Zack hopped off of the bird. Loud thunder crackled overhead and the rain came pouring down. She stared at him with watering eyes.

"Yes! I loved you Zack! I loved you so much!" She placed a hand on her forehead and spun away from him.

"Loved…" He looked at his feet. "You don't anymore?"

"…" She turned to him quickly, her face shocked at the realization of what she said. "I…that's not what I meant."

"Do you love him?" Zack said in a quiet voice. He tore his gaze away from her.

"…" Aeris remained silent.

"Do you love him!?" He yelled, bringing his eyes to hers. She was crying hard now. He grabbed her shoulders and stared at her face. "Please…just answer me." His voice was calmer.

"…" She didn't speak but shook her head 'yes'. Zack felt his chest deflate. He let go of her and walked away, running a hand through his hair. He let out a breath of air. Tears stung his eyes.

"But…I love you too, Zack!" She tugged on his arm.

"Aeris! How can you love two people!?" Zack rubbed his face. "Is that what you're saying!?"

"…Yes…" Aeris lowered her head. "I love you Zack, but there's still something about Cloud. He needs my help." She covered her face.

"Help?" Zack scoffed. He turned away again.

"It's possible to love more than one person." Aeris continued.

"Aeris…" He looked back at her. "You're just too nice. You love too much. You don't know what you want. You don't know what to do with yourself." Zack shook his head. The words were painful to say.

"Zack…" Aeris sobbed.

"I understand, Aeris." Zack placed a hand on her shoulder. He grabbed the chocobo and pulled it towards the woman.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he placed the reigns in her hands. Rain water dripped from his bangs.

"Go…to him." He whispered. "Go to him and figure out what it is you want."

Aeris was shocked. Her mouth hung wide open. Tears fell freely down her face. She shivered as the pouring rain soaked through her dress. She wished she never had taken off her protecting trash bag.

"You don't mean it?" She stared at his eyes in fear. He looked away, tearing his bright blue eyes away.

"Just leave Aeris. I don't want to deal with it anymore." He sounded harsh even though he didn't want to be. He wanted her to find her happiness.

"Zack! Please! Don't make me leave!" She ran to him and hung onto him. Her footsteps slapped in the mud. "What are you trying to say? Do you not love me!?" She sniffed. He looked down at her with his glowing blue eyes. She shivered under his gaze.

He reminded her too much of Sephiroth. Things changed between them because she now saw Sephiroth in him. She felt bad about it all too. She used to run to Zack when she felt in danger, now she ran away from him, sometimes scared of him.

'There's no reason to be scared of him. He isn't a monster. He can handle himself…' Aeris shook the thoughts out of her head.

"No…" He closed his eyes tightly. Tears seeped from his eyes. He couldn't look at her. "I do love you." He choked out. His words were broken and airy.

He was breaking down right in front of her and he felt like an idiot. He wanted to be strong, wanted to be able to do this without hesitation. It was too hard for him. He tried so hard to get her and now he was just going to let her go, leave his sight when it was within his ability to stop her.

"Zack…" She tried to see his face. He refused to let her. He turned from her, covering his face. She could see his shoulders shaking.

"You're the only thing I have ever loved, Aeris. You're all that I want, desire, need." He sobbed harder. "I just don't want you to be unhappy with me." He stared at the sky, letting the rain wash away the tears.

"I…" She started. He looked at her; he had the most painful expression she'd ever seen. "You're eyes…" She looked away.

"…My eyes?" He stared into a puddle of water and for the first time noticed the glow in his eyes. He immediately felt ashamed. "Is that what this is all about?"

"Zack. I'm sorry." Aeris bit her lip.

"I remind you too much of that monster and those things he did to you!?" Zack stomped in the puddle, his reflection spiraled. Aeris flinched at his anger. "I'm not the same man you loved in the past. I remind you of Sephiroth…and…Cloud reminds you of me." He looked at her, stared into her eyes.

His hair was drenched, clinging to the side of his face and neck. His clothes dripped with rain water and his eyes seemed almost empty. His hands twitched slightly. His skin was pale. He looked awful and Aeris knew it was because of her. She had once again caused him so much pain. She may as well have killed him herself.

"Zack I was scared. I thought you were…dead." Aeris hung her head. Her long hair flowed around her shoulders. It was heavy and the curls were large due to the humidity.

Zack leaned forward, lifting her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. He opened his eyes slowly; the kiss was nothing like she felt before. She didn't know what she felt. She didn't know what he felt.

"I was…" He whispered and placed the reigns in her hands again. She stared at his hand in hers and whimpered as more tears followed. His cold skin touched hers. She never knew how he could do it, but even though he was a strong, compassionate man he could instantly take all strength and throw it away. He was frail and weak, like a beaten child. Aeris felt her heart stop.

Zack turned away from her quickly. He slid his sunglasses onto his face and shoved his hands into his pockets. He walked away slowly.

"Go, Aeris." His voice was cold and like a blade.

In another second he could take that beaten child and turn him into the strongest man she'd ever known. The most demanding, cold, almost frightening man she'd ever known. Aeris felt her heart crumble to pieces. She watched him enter the town slowly; the fog engulfed him as he left her sight. She wept and slowly ascended the chocobo. Hector watched the scene and was clueless as to what was going on. He warked sadly as she slapped the reigns against his side. She looked back once more and almost regretted it.

"I hate you…" She whispered and sped away towards Midgar. She had never said those words before and she knew that it was a lie, but at the time she needed to say it.

'I know…you deserve to hate me…' Zack thought to himself as he entered the inn. He didn't plan on staying long but he wanted to rest before heading out in the rain to get an early start. It was the only way to keep her safe. He needed to get rid of her before things got out of hand. He didn't want to risk her life. He didn't want to risk anyone's lives.

"This is my mission…" He said as he ascended the stairs to his empty, cold, room. He made his way to the bed and stopped to stare at the calendar. It had been a long time since he knew what day it was. He didn't even know what month it was.

Zack leaned forward, his eyes widened slightly at the date. He followed the trail of Xs that crossed off the days of the month. Today was a day he did not expect.

"Happy Birthday to me…" Zack smirked.

* * *

Ohhh…poor Zack! Wonder what he's up to? What do you all think of this? I had a lot of fun writing the fight between the two. I can just imagine how depressing he looked. Did I make it sad enough? I wanted it to be very emotional and depressing, but not too much. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you all liked this chapter. I love hearing from you all!


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter

Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it. I had a lot of fun writing that chapter and I'm excited for this one. I hope you all continue enjoying the new chapters and look forward to those that will follow! Thanks for reading! –Annubis

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy vii, Squaresoft does.

* * *

**Chapter 32**

The headlights of the buggy flashed across the ruins of Midgar. Tifa stared in awe at the disaster. Know matter how much she prepared herself for the sight; she still was shocked to see the destruction of her second home. She frowned as the car slowed towards the ruined inn blocks away from what used to be Shinra Co.

"Welcome home." Cloud sighed as he shut the car off. He smiled at her as he undid the seatbelt and pulled the keys from the ignition.

"Home." She looked away from him and got out of the car. The rain had stopped for the night, which made her happy.

"What a mess." Cloud shook his head.

"Cloud." Tifa turned to him. "Are there a lot of…" She stared at her boots.

"What?" He tilted his head.

"Were there… a lot of…" She tried to find the right words. "Deaths?"

"…" Cloud was silent at first. He began walking towards the inn. "Many." He said finally. The words crushed Tifa's heart.

"And the children? Are there any alone?" She boldly asked.

"Many…" Cloud answered again.

"Oh, Cloud!" Tifa covered her mouth. "What will they do!?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that." Cloud stood by her side; he stared at the ruined tower of Shinra. The building was dark and empty. The broken windows and cracked exterior was frightening to look at. They were in a ghost city. "Those children are all alone, like we were. They'll need a home. We can't let them live in the streets."

"I agree, but what can we do to help?" Tifa folded her arms and leaned against the hood of the car.

"Reeve and I had an idea." The blonde looked back at the woman. "He found a little girl right after the disaster. She was alone and scared, so he took her in. He spoke to me about it."

"Reeve has a little girl now?" Tifa smiled. The man really did have a big heart, just like Cait Sith.

"He can't watch her forever; he has many plans and preparations to go through to help the city." Cloud walked back to her and sat on the hood next to her. "I was thinking…" He got silent.

"What is it Cloud? If it'll help the children, then we gotta do it." Her pearl earrings swung as she talked.

"An orphanage. I think we should run an orphanage." Cloud stated.

"An orphanage…" Tifa smiled. "That is a wonderful idea!" She jumped from the hood of the car. "We should do it! We can do it!" She said with enthusiasm.

"…I knew you'd like the idea." Cloud smirked. He stood up and walked away from her. "It'll be a lot of work, but I'll work hard to get the money to keep it running. We have to."

"What would you do?" Tifa rubbed her arms; the air was chilly in the silent town.

"I'm not sure. I'll think of something though." Cloud squatted and picked up a few pieces of glass.

"Seventh Heaven! I can run the bar again! We'll find a building large enough to house all the children and a building for the bar! I can get some money from that." Tifa stared at the man's back.

"That's a good idea." Cloud stood up and threw the shards into a nearby dumpster. He turned to her. "So it's a plan?"

"Definitely." Tifa grinned.

Cloud took a few steps towards the woman and looked back at the dark inn. His eyes darted back and forth, as if in deep thought. Tifa noticed this and sighed. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Cloud, everything will be alright. I promise." She smiled.

"…Promise." He scoffed. "Since when did you believe in promises?" He glanced at her.

"Since today." She smiled and headed for the door of the inn. "Is this where we'll rest?"

"…Yeah." Cloud reflected on what she had just said to him. "Tifa…" He interrupted the cold silence of the restful city.

"What is it?" She didn't look back.

"I…" He began; the silence was painful to Tifa.

'Why doesn't he open up to me?' She bit her lip, trying to keep her composure.

"I'm going inside to make sure the rooms are ready." Cloud changed the subject as he entered the inn, leaving Tifa outside. She shivered as he walked by her, his arm brushing hers.

"A, alright." She said quietly. "I'm going to just stay out here a little longer." Her dark hair flowed as she turned away from him again and stared upwards at the tall, ruined skyscrapers. She heard silence and then the small bell on the door jingle as Cloud entered the building.

'What does he want to say? What is he doing? Does he know what he wants?' Tifa rubbed her eyes. It was really late. She glanced at the giant clock a couple of blocks away on the top of the train station. Her lip curled upwards. 'Or…really early…' Her thoughts were interrupted by a foreign sound.

"Wark!" A loud noise called out into the night.

"What was that?" Tifa turned towards the direction of the sound. Through the dark ruins came the image of a golden chocobo. "Oh! Cloud!!" She called out and ran in the chocobo's direction.

Tifa's boots scuffed on the debris lining the streets. Thick dust kicked up behind her. Her heart was pounding at the sight of the rider on the golden bird. The person was leaning forward against the chocobo's neck; her arm dangled lifelessly, her golden bracelets clanged together softly.

"Aeris!" Tifa ran to the exhausted bird. It warked sadly as the woman's body fell sideways into Tifa's arms. "Aeris! Are you alright!? What happened!?" Tifa shook the woman.

"Hrm?" Her green orbs fluttered. Her clothes were icy cold and drenched. Her long hair was a mess and clung to her face and arms. "Tifa?" She said after a long silence.

"Yeah. Aeris, where's Zack?" Tifa carefully helped the woman off the chocobo, which immediately collapsed to the ground with a groan.

"I'm sorry…" Aeris whispered to the bird. It cooed quietly and closed its eyes. Aeris turned her attention back to Tifa. Her eyes immediately were full of pain and new tears fell freely. "Tifa! He, He…I…" Aeris clung onto the woman.

"What happened!?" Tifa had never seen Aeris like this. This woman hated crying in front of people, she always wanted to maintain her gentle, happy composure.

"Cloud…I need to speak with Cloud." Aeris hung her head. "Tifa…Zack…there's something wrong." Tifa nodded her head, panic was sinking in.

'Is he hurt, did something happen between the two of them? Maybe it was Sephiroth, maybe he's missing, maybe he's…dead…' Tifa shoved the thoughts from her head. She placed the woman on the ground and screamed.

"Cloud! Cloud!" She ran towards the inn. Her hair flowed behind her. She could see the front door to the inn fly open. In a flash the blonde haired man was leaping from the small group of stairs and rushing towards Tifa.

"What!? What happened?" Cloud crashed into her.

"It's Aeris!" Tifa gasped for air. "There's something terribly wrong, Cloud!" Tifa looked at the man with frightened eyes.

"What happened?" His blue orbs widened.

"I, I'm not sure, she wouldn't say. She said she needed to speak with you, I've never seen her like this!" Tifa shook. She was scared, dreading whatever information Aeris had.

"Where is she?" Cloud placed his hands on the woman's shoulders. Tifa turned her head quickly and pointed in the opposite direction. Cloud looked down at her. "Tifa…" His voice was calm.

"Yeah?" She bit her lip.

"The rooms are ready, why don't you get some rest? I'll make sure she is alright and I'll let you know as soon as possible. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, you'll need to sleep." His words were soft.

"Okay…" Tifa felt her heart sink. She wasn't sure what was going on but for some reason she didn't want to leave his side. She didn't want him to leave her because of Aeris.

'Stop being selfish! Your friend is in trouble! You have to trust Cloud.' Tifa mentally hit herself.

"Tifa. Everything will be alright." Cloud smiled at her. It was a small smile, but genuine. "Now go. I'll find out what is going on."

"Alright." Tifa took a deep slow breath and climbed the small stairs to the entrance of the inn. "Don't stay up too late." She shook a finger at him.

"Okay, mom." Cloud smirked and ran off towards Aeris and the golden chocobo.

'I hope everything is alright…' Tifa stared at the ground as she made her way into the building. Her mind drifted back to her and Cloud's conversation. They were going to run an orphanage together. It wasn't exactly the family life she had hoped for, but it was only the beginning. She smiled at the thought of Cloud handling a group of small children by himself. 'I wonder what he'd be like as a father?' She giggled to herself.

Aeris sat in the cold dust. She was curled into a ball, her head rested on her knees. Her long, tangled hair swelled around her. Her clothes were heavy, her jacket slid from her shoulders.

"Aeris?" Cloud's hand rested on her back. She shivered at his touch. In a flash the woman had her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Cloud!" She broke down. Her tears streamed down her face.

"A, Aeris!?" Cloud sat next to her, the woman's small frame clung onto him. "What's going on?" He asked in a soothing voice.

"It's Zack." She sobbed. "He…left me…"

"Left you?" Cloud felt his heart stop.

"We…had a fight." Aeris continued. Cloud sighed, glad that it wasn't anything too serious.

"What was the fight about?" He asked her as he ran a hand through her hair.

"You." She cried.

"…" Cloud felt a shiver down his spine. "Me?" He looked down at her.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Cloud!" Aeris shivered. "Look what I've done!"

"It's not your fault." Cloud frowned.

"Yes it is! I hurt him, over and over again, I'm an idiot!" Aeris tugged on his shirt.

"Aeris…Where is he?" Cloud felt like there was something more to this than just a fight.

"…I dunno." She shook her head.

"What do you mean!?" Cloud pulled her chin; her worried eyes stared at him. He had never seen her like this before.

"Well…we fought outside of Kalm. He handed me the reigns of the chocobo…" The woman stared at the sleeping bird next to her. "And told me to leave." She sobbed again.

"Told you to leave?" Cloud felt things were getting worse.

"He said to go to you, told me to figure out what I want." Aeris shook. "Then he turned around and left. He went into Kalm. I was angry, so I left…and I came here."

"So he's in Kalm." Cloud sighed.

"No. I don't think he is. I have a very bad feeling that he's not there anymore." Aeris shook her head.

"There's something you're not telling me." Cloud stared at her.

"…" Aeris crushed her face against his chest. "I can't…" her muffled voice vibrated.

"Tell me." Cloud pulled her away.

"Cloud…" Aeris didn't meet his gaze. "I have dreams about him, dreams about him leaving, things going bad and meteor crashing into the planet. I have dreams about you too! That's what we fought about. I wouldn't tell him what my dreams were about and he took it the wrong way." Aeris shook her head.

"What are your dreams about me?" Cloud rubbed her arms, trying to keep her warm.

"Everything is bad. Everyone is dieing, everyone is hurt and it's my entire fault. I don't know what to do. Seeing him upset like that scared me." Aeris lowered her head.

"That's not going to happen, Aeris." Cloud pulled her close to him. His heart was telling him to comfort her but his brain was telling him not to.

'What are my feelings? What should I do? What should I tell her?' Cloud argued with himself.

"He said for you to make up your mind? Find out what it was you wanted." Cloud stood up, taking the miserable woman in his arms. "What do you want, Aeris?"

"I want…" She stared at the blonde's bright blue eyes. She squealed as new tears came pouring from her green eyes. "Zaaaaacckkk…." She hugged Cloud.

"I figured you'd say that." Cloud took a deep breath. His heart was crushed, but at the same time he felt relief.

"I…I love you too Cloud! It's just…it's so complicated. I don't know what to do." Aeris covered her face. She felt awful. "I'm terrible. I never wanted to hurt anyone!"

"Go to him." Cloud placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" She looked at him.

"You should talk with him, about why you love him." Cloud smiled at her. He still felt a sting in his chest.

"But…what about you?"

"Aeris, You'll always have a place here…" He rubbed his chest. Aeris smiled a little. "But I understand what it is you're saying. Zack was gone, you…"

"I fell in love again. I thought I'd never do that again." Aeris' teeth chattered.

"And my feelings for you are not Zack's feelings, just so you know. They are mine and I will do whatever it takes to keep you happy."

"I'm an awful person." Aeris shook her head.

"No, you're a wonderful person. You just love too much." Cloud patted her head.

"Zack said that too." Aeris frowned. "Since when was caring a bad thing?"

"It isn't. It just works you too hard, that's all." Cloud pulled Aeris' against him. Her head rested under his chin.

"Why did this happen?" Aeris stuttered.

"Don't worry about it." Cloud held onto her. He was letting her go and it was now almost killing him. He knew she was Zack's first; he couldn't take that away from the man he owed his life to.

"I saw you in him, but then I wanted to meet the real you. I wanted to find out who you really were, and after everything that had happened, I still loved you." She looked up at him.

"Aeris…" Cloud stared at her pink lips. He wanted to hold her against him, kiss her like the night at the Gold Saucer. He wanted to make her pain go away, but knew it would only make things worse. "You should be with Zack. He loves you more than anything. He always spoke of you, bragged about you while he was in SOLDIER. He'd make the guy jealous telling the stories about the two of you. You were the greatest thing that ever happened to him."

"Really?" Aeris' eyes widened.

"Yeah. I'm not lying." Cloud brushed a hair from her eyes. "I remember him always being on his phone, talking away for hours!"

"Oh!" Aeris giggled, new tears showed in her eyes. "I would call him constantly, I bugged the heck outta him I'm sure."

"Nope, never did. Whenever he was through with the phone he wore a grin the rest of the day." Cloud smiled at her. "He would always sigh and say 'That was my girl!' and stare at the ceiling." The blonde reflected on the past memories.

"I called him whenever he was on a mission. Whenever he was home, I took every minute of his time. I couldn't be away from him." Aeris giggled. "He was so interesting. He always had stories and jokes, he could make anyone relax."

"That's one of the greatest traits he has." Cloud looked upwards at the sky. "He never had an enemy. No one ever fought with him because of it…also because he was first-class." Cloud shrugged. Aeris giggled again.

"He loves everything about life, every little thing." Aeris felt her heart swell. "He would go out of his way to make me happy."

"He did that for everyone. He would sacrifice himself for anyone." Cloud looked at the pebbles on the ground. "He did it for me…"

"Cloud…" Aeris looked up into his eyes.

"You should be with him, Aeris. He deserves you." Cloud smirked. "You love him; I can see it in your eyes when you talk about him."

"I do." Aeris nodded. The silence over took them. Their eyes spoke to each other. Aeris felt like she was leaving forever. They looked into each other, no words were needed. Cloud smirked and lowered his head. The two kissed each other softly. It was all they needed at the moment. It was long and full of passion. Cloud held onto her tightly, never wanting to let go. She was the only one that could make him feel that way. The kiss was broken after a minute. He sighed and looked at the woman with saddened eyes.

"You should get some sleep." Cloud whispered into her ear. "We have a long day ahead of us."

"Okay." Aeris nodded.

"I'll take the bird to the Highwind." Cloud grabbed the chocobo's reigns. The bird squawked grumpily and slowly stood on its two feet. It shook, drying its feathers and stared at the blonde haired man.

"Good night, Cloud." Aeris grinned and made her towards the inn. She felt a nagging in the back of her brain. She needed to know where Zack was.

"We'll find him first thing in the morning." Cloud said to her as he led the chocobo through the darkness. Aeris left no reply but continued towards the inn. Her form disappeared in the darkness of the dead city. The wind howled, pushing pieces of trash and debris across the ground.

* * *

Zack stumbled slightly on the loose rocks beneath his feet. He looked upwards at the giant airship in front of him. The Highwind was silent. His dark hair swayed in the morning breeze. He made his way slowly up the ladder into the main cabin. Carefully, he slid the door open and squeezed through as quietly as possible. He stopped abruptly from a loud sound coming from the corner of the room. Zack turned his head. His lip curled upwards. The noise came from a snoring Cid. Zack made his way through the cabin, not disturbing the pilot. He only had one thing to get before he was on his way.

'Must be quiet…' Zack reminded himself as he stepped down the metal grated stairs to the lower level of the Highwind.

The ex-SOLDIER turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs and followed the hall to the weapon room. His footsteps echoed in the hollow corridor. The door neared, his goal almost achieved. His gloved hand squeezed the handle as he pulled the latch downwards. The high-pitched squeak was agonizing to him.

'Let's see what we've got here…' Zack scanned the room, looking for a more suitable weapon.

He stopped at the center wall directly in front of him. A familiar sword winked at him in the light. Zack stumbled to it; his mouth gawked at the blade. He reached up for the weapon and slid it carefully, as if it'd disintegrate, from the rack and replaced the empty space with his long, thin sword. He ran his hand over the blade and smiled, new memories cluttered his brain. The gloved fingers made a soft sound as they glided over the metallic surface.

"Took care of it for you…" A low voice intruded Zack's thoughts. He felt his blood run cold.

Zack spun around quickly, blade still in hand. He had not realized someone had entered the room. He frowned at his inability to sense the intruder. 'Not a good sign…' Zack met the blue eyed gaze of the man in the room.

"I thought it was long gone…" Zack replied. "Of course, I should have known that you would have kept it…"

"It came in handy…" The blue eyed intruder leaned against the door, closing it.

"I'm sure it did." Zack answered a little edge to his voice. "How are things, Cloud?"

"Aeris came to me last night." Cloud glared at the dark haired man.

"Oh?" Zack answered with interest. He felt his heart skip a beat.

"She was not herself. She was very upset." Cloud spoke slowly.

"Hmm…" Zack stared at the blade. He felt very uncomfortable. He wanted to avoid confrontation.

"We talked for a while." Cloud's gaze never faltered. "She talked about you. How much she loved you. She smiled when she talked about you. I can tell she loves you a lot, Zack."

"Is that so?" He asked, almost sounding disinterested.

"What is you're problem?" Cloud pushed away from the metal door. "She loves you! She wants to be with you! She never wanted to leave you…" Cloud stared at the floor.

"And how does that make you feel?" Zack grinned.

"How the # do you think it makes me feel?" Cloud glared at the other warrior.

"Sorry…" Zack shook his head. He didn't want to act like this.

"She was scared…of how upset you got." Cloud's words hurt the dark haired man.

'I scared her…' Zack swallowed a lump in his throat.

"She's asleep right now. You should get some rest as well." Cloud faced the door. "But I also think you should go and talk with her…"

"…I will." Zack whispered. A nervous laugh came from his raspy throat. He looked up at the ceiling. Cloud curiously looked over his shoulder.

"You remember that time?" Zack started. Cloud faced the man. "In the locker room…that guy got glued to the toilet seat?" He laughed again.

"…" Cloud felt a shiver run down his spine. This was not the way Zack usually behaved. He saw how Zack's eyes glowed and shimmered in the light.

"The poor guy! It took hours to get him removed safely. In fact, they had to completely remove the seat from the toilet and take him, with it still stuck to him, to the emergency room." Zack chuckled quietly. "He couldn't sit for a week!"

"Zack…" Cloud started.

"And that time…we were practicing late at night…" Zack waved a hand in front of his face. "And we were impersonating the generals! And you slipped and fell and knocked over the lamp! Sephiroth came rushing into the room in his pajamas!" Zack chuckled again.

The stories continued in fragments about women, silly stories of food fights in the camp and other of drunken games of poker and dares. Zack's gaze was distant and never focused. Cloud noticed his hand shaking. He looked hysterical.

"Those were the days. Things were perfect then." He turned towards Cloud. "I had my girl, great paying job, Shinra was strong, so much potential, Nibelheim…" He paused. His face went cold and serious. "…wasn't destroyed…You're families weren't destroyed….Sephiroth wasn't a psychopath!" He clenched his fists.

"Zack…what's wrong?" Cloud took a step back. Zack's eyes were glowing fiercely. It was frightening.

"Everything…all of this. It isn't right. This isn't the way it's supposed to be!" Zack approached Cloud.

"Everything will be alright, Zack." Cloud said quietly as he back away from the man. Zack turned away from him and stared at the sword in his hand.

"Cloud…" Zack faced him again. He placed his free hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Tell her I love her, alright?"

"What are you up to?" Cloud held his breath.

"I'm sorry…" Zack whispered.

Cloud felt a quick, heavy blow on the back of his neck. His vision blurred quickly. He felt his knees give out and his body fall forward. He met the cold ground quickly.

"But this is my mission. I can't let you interfere…" Zack's voice echoed in his mind before everything turned into darkness.

* * *

"I'm borrowing this…" Zack waved to the body on the floor. He turned away and closed the door tightly behind him. A moment later a strange sound echoed throughout the ship.

"Oh…?" Zack turned his attention to the chocobo stable. A smile crossed his face. He walked towards the golden bird in the cage and opened the gate.

"Come on, bud. We've got to hurry." Zack snatched the bird's reigns.

* * *

Aeris wandered the Highwind. It was still early but time was flying by. No one had seen Cloud all night and she was beginning to get worried. Tifa was checking out the inn while Aeris agreed to check the Highwind. Her heart froze when she noticed the chocobo stable empty.

"Oh no!" Aeris ran to the empty cage. "He didn't leave, did he?" She looked around the room and ran through the halls.

'Maybe he never made it back here last night…' Aeris didn't want to think of that option. Cid had mentioned he didn't hear anyone come in or out the entire morning.

"Cloud! CLOUD!" Aeris shouted. She checked all of the rooms and made her way down the long hall to the weapon room. She shoved the door open and felt it stop quickly. She looked on the other side and to her horror, found Cloud on the floor.

"Oh my-…" She ran to his side and lifted his head. "Cloud!" She shook him gently. "Cloud, wake up."

"Wha…?" He mumbled and grimaced in pain. Cloud brought a hand to his head and frowned.

"What happened?" Aeris held onto him.

"I dunno…" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He had a very bad headache.

"Cloud…everyone's here…" Aeris continued. "Everyone…except Zack." The blonde froze and stared at the woman.

"Not Zack?" He questioned.

"No…" Aeris shook her head.

Cloud looked around the room frantically. His eyes froze on the middle rack. There was a long, thin sword replacing the old, heavy one. Cloud gulped.

"No…" He stood up.

"Cloud?" Aeris stood up as well.

"He was here." Cloud muttered. He made his way to the thin sword and lifted it.

"What!?" Aeris darted towards him and snatched onto the blade as well. The two looked at each other simultaneously.

"We've got to go…" Cloud pulled on her arm.

* * *

Vincent made his way through the torn apart town. His red eyes scanned the ground for nothing in particular. He felt heaviness to his heart. Never in his life did he believe he would see such destruction once again. He contemplated many things over his journey, and for the first time, he didn't know what to do with himself. He was going to fight, but why would he? What was the point? Vincent tapped his metallic finger against his chin.

"Hiya!" A scream erupted in his senses. He felt a hard tug on his arm and a young woman squeezed him.

"Yuffie…what are you doing?" Vincent looked down at the young woman.

"I'm here to help you all out! Besides, you need me!" She giggled. "And what kinda hello was that!?"

"Sorry…" Vincent smirked. "Hello, Yuffie. How have you been over this past week?" He half mocked her.

"Oh, just peachy!" She threw her hand at him. "I've been busy training and gathering…" The young woman dug through a large pouch. She pulled out a shining orb. "Materia!"

"At least there's one thing you are good at." Vincent continued walking towards the Highwind.

"You're soooo mean!" Yuffie stuck out her tongue. She instantly forgot the insult and changed the subject. "So…how's Tifa?"

"…" Vincent looked away from the young woman. "She's well I suppose."

"Oh? What the hell happened!?" Yuffie stomped her foot.

"None of your business…" Vincent growled.

"Fine, grumpy…." She rolled her eyes.

"I suppose you can say it was an unspoken mutual agreement." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh damn! You're so lame! She's with the blonde isn't she?" Yuffie folded her arms.

"Yes…" Vincent felt his heart sink a little. "It is for the better."

"Do you really think so?"

"…Yeah." Vincent nodded. "I'm too old for her anyways."

"Age has nothing to do with love, Vinnie!" Yuffie slapped his arm. "Oh well, you don't wanna share, fine then. But just to let you know, I was rootin' for ya!" The young woman giggled as she twirled the materia in her fingers.

"…Rooting for me?" Vincent paused and thought about it. He laughed. Yuffie stared at him. She never could get used to it when he laughed.

"You're a strange man, Vincent. Real strange. I don't think I'd ever get ya." Yuffie rolled her finger in circles next to her head. "So, then, why are you here?"

"Why are you so nosy?"

"Fine! I won't talk to you!" Yuffie rolled her eyes again.

"I suppose I need to protect some people." Vincent patted the gun at his side.

"Like who?" She pried.

"Just some girls." Vincent shrugged. He continued walking at a quicker speed, leaving Yuffie behind. He smirked, knowing what he reaction would be.

"Now wait a second! You player!" She chased after him. "Am I on that list?"

* * *

Zack fed Hector a handful of greens and patted him on the back. The chocobo swallowed the helping all at once and whined for more. Zack smiled and gave him another handful. The bird squawked angrily as Zack tied it to a nearby boulder.

"Now, you behave. You've been very helpful; I'll make it up to you later." Zack patted the bird and laid the sack of greens next him. It chirped and stuffed his beak into the feed. Zack turned from the creature and moved deeper into the vast crater.

'Here I come…' Zack clenched his teeth together as he climbed down the twisting paths and moved towards the cliffs. The wind spiraled up from the deep gaps. His hand slipped and he fell downwards.

"Shit!" Zack cursed. He spun onto his backside, pushing his heels into the rocks, slowing him down momentarily. The wind tried eating him alive as he dug his fingers into the side of the steep slope. It was no use, he was going to fall. He felt a surge of adrenaline as he leapt from the side and soared towards the bottom of the crater.

'What the hell am I doing?' Zack watched as the ground neared his view quickly. Hundreds of feet flew by in seconds as he crashed into the rocks below. An eruption of dust and crushed rubble spread over the base of the crater. The sound was explosive as the earth shattering blow rippled throughout the crater's surface.

"…" Zack slowly opened his eyes. He was crouching inside a deep hole. He brought his gaze upwards, looking at the smoke and dust above. The man stood up slowly and dusted himself off, running a hand over his pants.

"Heh…damn." He chuckled and began climbing from the hole. "I can get used to this Jenova shit…" He raised himself from the hole and froze. Whispering images flashed by him in blurs.

'What the…?' He crawled slowly from the hole and stared at the cloaked figures. They were the same figures he saw back in the Nibelheim basement. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he noticed some of the creatures to be members of Hojo's army. The death ninjas and ugly beasts in armor made their way into the group of wailing clones.

"Reun…ion…" The silver haired figures stumbled around the rocky surface. "Jeeennnovaaa…" They wailed and cried out.

Zack watched with curiosity as the clones made their way to the edge of another cliff and dropped themselves.

"Hey!" Zack stood up and ran towards the figures. "What are you doing?! Stop!" He reached out.

"Seepph…iroth…" One whispered as he leapt from the edge of the cliff.

"Stop!" Zack tumbled over the edge and snagged the hood of the clone. It dangled lifelessly as Zack pulled him back to the surface.

"What the hell are you doing?" He panted.

"Sephiroth…" It looked at him with dull eyes. "ZACK!" He pointed and rolled from his arms.

"…!?" Zack stood up quickly.

"Zack! ZAAAACK!" All the others began to shout.

"#." Zack hurried away from the group as they snagged his clothing and reached for him. "Get off! GET OFF!" He screamed as the cloaked figures surrounded him and pulled on him. Zack felt panic surge his body.

The dark haired man pulled out his large blade and swung it around, slicing the many bodies around him. They fell lifelessly. He stopped and stared at them.

'What have I done? What's going on!?' His mind raced. He didn't know what to do, didn't know where to go. They twitched and spat as they lay dieing on the cold ground.

"Reunion!" They wailed as they neared him again. Zack turned and ran, getting as far away as possible.

He made his way through a series of tunnels, their surfaces full of natural pillars and stalagmites. His heavy footsteps echoed as he marched through the caves. The wind howled, chasing after him. Everything was alive here and it was swallowing him up. He was afraid, for the first time in years.

'Stop, just stop. Stop running!' Zack tried to regain his composure. He leaned against a pillar and caught his breath. He was completely lost and had no idea where to go.

"Where am I?" he rolled his eyes. He heard a roaring sound come from below him. Zack walked to the edge of the path and looked down hundreds of feet. A glowing green light flooded into view. He knew that he had to go down. That was where he was and Zack needed to see him. The green light reflected off of his face.

"Almost there…" Zack frowned. He noticed the numerous paths to reach the bottom. He didn't have the time to take them, but he did notice the ledges. He could easily jump from one to another and reach the bottom within seconds. His next destination would be directly above the Lifestream. Zack held his breath and crouched, readying for the leap.

"That's quite a drop." An eerie voice sounded from behind. Zack jumped to his feet and spun around.

"#!" He drew his sword. He glared at the tall figure next to him.

"Well, what do we have here?" The man folded his arms. His long silver hair fell over his shoulders.

"Sephiroth…we need to talk." Zack lowered his sword.

"You're all alone?" He appeared very amused. "You sure are bold."

"What makes you think that I am alone?" Zack kept his sword in his hands.

"Boy, I can sense that puppet halfway across the planet." He smirked. "And that Ancient as well." Sephiroth chuckled. His laugh bothered Zack. He tingled with hate.

"I see…" He cleared his throat.

"You…are…alone." Sephiroth grinned again. "So, what brings you here?" The man began pacing. Zack stared at Sephiroth's bare hand on the sheath of his sword. It never moved.

"I want to join you." Zack said quickly.

"…" The man chuckled. "Join me!?" His chuckles broke out into a fit of manic laughter.

"…" Zack frowned.

"You serious!?" He laughed even harder, but only for a moment before silencing himself completely. Sephiroth darted in a flash inches away from Zack's face. "You are serious…"

The silver haired man squint his eyes, staring into Zack's as if eating his soul. Zack stood his ground, staring back just as strong. Sephiroth backed away a little and smirked.

"Hmmm…Interesting." He walked around the soldier, scrutinizing him. "I wonder what it is that changed your mind?" his voice was full of sarcasm.

"What does that matter?" Zack hissed. This got a cheerful reaction from Sephiroth.

"She ran off with the puppet." He rubbed his chin. "She never could make up her mind." His words were like daggers, his emphasis pointing out the past encounter Sephiroth had with Aeris. Zack tightened his grip on the sword.

"Shut up…" He growled. Sephiroth pulled Zack by the collar, looking down into his eyes.

"The puppet and the Ancient are traitors." He let go of Zack and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But you…you know where you belong."

"I'm not part of that weak species…" Zack clenched his teeth.

"That's right! You're not…" Sephiroth spun in front of the ex-SOLDIER. "We're not!" He raised his arms into the air.

The silver haired man glanced around at the rocky walls. His green eyes were deep in thought. A menacing grin crossed his face.

"But she made herself a weak species. She doesn't deserve to go to the Promised Land." He was pushing Zack with his words. He was testing him. "She will be disposed of along with the rest of the traitors."

'Bastard…' Zack frowned. He didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Does that bother you?" Sephiroth leaned forward.

"…No." Zack answered finally. "She had a choice." This answer brought another chuckle from the sadistic man. It was followed by a long pause.

"Her hair is that of silk, her scent of Iris'." Sephiroth began. Zack's body tensed. "Her skin is smooth as stone; her eyes are that of jade. Her voice is even richer." Sephiroth paused, a wide smile on his face.

"…" Zack looked away from the man. He never felt so low in his life.

"Ah, young love!" Sephiroth chuckled. "Amazing what can come from a soldier after a few drinks, right?"

"That was a long time ago…" Zack managed to speak. Sephiroth stared him down again. Zack held his place once again.

"… She did break you." Sephiroth stared in amazement. "I never seen you so empty!" He smirked.

Sephiroth threw his arms into the air. His laughter echoed through the massive tunnels and caves of the crater. Zack felt himself getting stronger. He didn't want to leave, but something was tugging at the back of his mind. Something was not right.

"Good! That's good!" Sephiroth turned to him. "You've become an amazing soldier! And that woman created you, just like the rest of those humans created me!"

"Thanks to her…" Zack smirked. Sephiroth approached the dark haired man and placed his ungloved hand on his shoulder.

"To the women!" He raised a hand into the air. He spun around quickly, walking away, laughing. "Come! We must prepare!" He shouted over his shoulder.

Zack held his ground a moment. His fingers twitched as he shoved his hand into one of his pockets. He felt the leathery texture and smiled.

"Sephiroth!" He shouted and tugged on the item. Sephiroth spun around quickly. Zack tossed the black garment at the man. Sephiroth snatched it and stared. "You forgot these…" Zack grinned.

Sephiroth pulled on the dark gloves, those he had taken off when he had his way with Aeris. He smirked and shoved his hands into the clothing. He stared at his covered hands, and explosion of laughter erupted from him. He waved his hand for Zack to follow him and together the two men made their way around the corner towards the paths that lead to the Lifestream.

* * *

The Highwind lowered and the ladder dropped quickly. AVALANCHE rushed to the bottom. They were in a hurry, time was against them.

"We've gotta move!" Cloud shouted as he led the group through the crater.

"WARK!" A chocobo called off in the distance.

"There!" Aeris pointed towards the golden bird. She turned to Cloud, fear in her eyes. "He is here!" She sprinted towards the ledge; they had to hurry, before the unimaginable happened.

'I can't believe he left without us! What is he thinking!? Why would he do this to me!? Why would he throw his life on the line for us? It would have been so much safer with all of us there.' Aeris' brain scrambled too many thoughts. 'Is he alright? I hope he's okay!'

The group made their way through the numerous tunnels and caves. The winding paths were dangerous and empty. Something was not right, and Aeris couldn't help but reflect on the nightmares she had.

'Please, Zack. You better be alive!' Aeris tugged on her black ribbon around her neck.

* * *

Loud footsteps filled the empty corridors of the tunnels. Zack and Sephiroth awaited the intruders with drawn blades. They were perched on two large boulders, the adrenaline rushing through their veins. Zack's heart was pounding.

"Here they come…" Sephiroth's amused voice purred behind Zack. A moment later the large group of people came tumbling into view. Cloud was in the lead. Zack looked back at Sephiroth; a deeply amused grin crossed his face.

Cloud sprinted around the pillar. He skidded to a stop and peered over the edge of the cliff at the glowing Lifestream below. The green light gave the group an eerie appearance. Zack felt sick. His heart was pounding too hard. He thought he was ready for this. He saw Cloud turn his head in their direction, his reaction was priceless. His angry gaze turned to pure astonishment. His eyes widened and his body tensed.

'This…I was not expecting…' Cloud took quick breaths. He felt goose bumps on his arms and a feeling of dread overtook him. He stumbled a few steps forward, the rest of the group unsure as to what he was doing. Cloud wobbled and leaned against a nearby rock formed pillar.

"Z, Zack!" He called out. AVALANCHE turned their heads. A massive sound of gasps and shocked screams filled the area.

"Zack!" Aeris tumbled forward. Fresh tears formed in her eyes. "How could you!?" She covered her face and looked away, sobbing. Zack watched the group's reactions.

Aeris was crying. Cloud was out of it, shocked from the sight of Zack next to Sephiroth. Red XIII was gaping at the sight while Cait Sith appeared to shut down. Barret had his gun-arm pointed and ready, but his face held a strange expression. Cid's cigarette fell from his mouth. Yuffie clung onto Vincent whom just stared back, as cold as ever. Tifa was in the back. She had her mouth covered, tears slid down her cheeks as well. Zack reflected on the night he had kissed her. This was beginning to be overwhelming.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Cloud shoved off the pillar and drew his blade. Immediately Zack and Sephiroth leapt from their resting place and aimed their swords at the man. Cloud tightened his jaw and glared ferociously at the two. Zack's eyes wandered towards Aeris. Cloud followed his gaze.

"Do it." Sephiroth's voice echoed maliciously throughout the crater. He laid a hand on Zack's shoulder.

Zack nodded slowly, his eyes were empty. He felt a strange tingle in the back of his head. It was as if someone was controlling him. He pulled his sword up, aiming at the sad woman behind Cloud.

"…Z…Zack?" Aeris' voice squeaked. She felt her heart stop. She rushed behind Cloud, hiding behind him. Zack saw Cloud's hand hold onto her, protecting her. This infuriated the dark haired man. He felt his entire emotions bundle up into one, anger.

"Stop crying!" He shouted. His eyes were crazy, full of anger, a look he never had in his entire life. He approached the woman.

"What the # are you doing!?" Cloud sidestepped, blocking Zack's view of the woman. He pressed himself against the blade of Zack's sword. Cloud's eyes had the same intensity. "This isn't the Zack I know."

"Funny…I thought I never existed." Zack's eyes darted from Aeris' to Cloud's. His words jabbed Cloud, mocking him for his weakness.

"Son of a bitch…" Cloud's hand was on his sword, ready for the draw. "Look at you…you-…"

"_**BACK OFF**_!" Zack roared. The volume of his voice and manic expression sent Cloud back. In a flash Zack pounded his fist into Cloud's stomach. He lifted the blonde and threw him against the group in the background. Instantly Sephiroth held up a hand and a massive barrier separated the group from him, Zack, and Aeris. A series of shouts ruined the silence of the room. Everyone darted for the barrier, trying their best to destroy it.

"Do it." Sephiroth demanded. His eyes showed his love for this.

"Don't…do…it…" Cloud coughed.

"Zack…please…" Aeris cried as she leaned against the pillar. Her hand trembled over its surface.

"You…said something about a sacrifice?" Zack slowly brought his eyes to her, his dark bangs hung over his face. She shrunk back even more, realization hit her.

"No…Z, Zack…Please…" She sobbed, her voice crackled. Dread, fear, and pain filled her features.

"So emotional…" Sephiroth chuckled. "Do it!"

"Don't do it!" AVALANCHE shouted. Cloud darted from the ground and pressed himself against the barrier.

"Aeris!" Cloud called out to her. He pulled out his sword.

"Do it, Zack!" Sephiroth glared at the soldier.

"No!" Everyone's shouts exploded as Zack neared the trembling woman. A smile crossed his face. This was exciting.

"A lil closer…" He whispered as he neared Aeris. Her eyes were wide. She curled into a ball, not wanting to see him like this.

'This isn't happening. This isn't happening…' Aeris cried.

"Don't!" Cloud pounded on the barrier.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered to Aeris as he raised his sword. Everything was in slow motion. He looked around at everyone's face.

Tifa was on her knees, scratching at the barrier crying uncontrollably. Yuffie had her hands over head, sobbing as well. Cid and Barret were punching away at the barrier, the expressions never more angry. Vincent was gathering energy, his face in panic. He was preparing to let the devil out, Zack needed to hurry. Red and Cait Sith held the same expression as before and Cloud was calling out to Aeris, telling her to run. He saw Aeris, her face almost beautiful in her painful state. Her tears angered him though. He needed to end this. He needed to stop those tears, immediately, no matter what. Her sobs pissed him off even more, the way she said his name, the way Cloud called out to her. Sephiroth's voice echoed in his mind.

'Do it…'

Zack swung his blade. The whooshing sound was deafening. His gaze never left Aeris' face as the blade made contact with flesh. Spurts of blood flooded the scene; everyone's cries were like music. Zack smiled at the sight of the blood. He did it.

* * *

End of this chapter! Oh my god! Hope you all liked it. I loved writing this chapter. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'll post again next week. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. –Annubis.


	33. Chapter 33

Alright, I got my water, my superman macaroni, and my music

Alright, I got my water, my superman macaroni, and my music. I'm ready to go! Thanks to everyone who's been keeping up with the story and also to those who have reviewed. Last chapter was left on an interesting note. I hope you all will be satisfied with this next chapter. I'm sure it'll be interesting as well. At least, I hope. : ) Thanks for reading! -Annubis

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII, Squaresoft does.

* * *

**Chapter 33**

'Do it…'

Zack swung his blade. The whooshing sound was deafening. His gaze never left Aeris' face as the blade made contact with flesh. Spurts of blood flooded the scene; everyone's cries were like music. Zack smiled at the sight of the blood. He did it.

* * *

'He's crazy, absolutely crazy…' Cloud's face held no other emotion besides shock. He was not expecting any of this at all. 'What is he thinking?' The blonde haired man leaned forward, pressing against the barrier. He stared at the blood on the ground.

Her screams were gone, her tears had stopped; Aeris was silent. Zack smirked at the group's gasp, the looks of horror and shock, and the absolute silence that filled the crater. He stared at the droplets of blood as they ran down the blade, pouring from the wound like red wine. He couldn't contain his chuckles, it was to wonderful, the feeling he had.

"No way…NO WAY!" Cloud shouted. His sight ran from Zack's hands, blood dripping from the blade towards his gloved fingers, and scanned the length of the blade. His sight stopped at the vision of cold steel wedged in between pale flesh.

"…You…Bastard…" Sephiroth muttered as he stumbled slightly. Zack smiled at the silver haired man. His blue gaze turned towards the woman on the cold floor. She was staring in disbelief, totally silent. Zack gave her a smile. He brought his attention back to Sephiroth, frowning. The man had kept Zack's blade from cutting as deep as he hoped. Sephiroth had drawn his sword, making contact with Zack's, but it didn't save him.

"Damn…wasn't fast enough." Zack grinned.

"H, how?" Sephiroth held onto his stomach where the blood poured from.

"I knew what you were trying to do…" Zack raised his eyebrows. "I felt you. I'm not a puppet; you can't control me that easily."

"I don't…understand." Sephiroth glared at the wound.

"Jenova cannot control me. In fact, I control her within my body. Her cells actually conformed to mine." Zack explained what he learned from Hojo. "I control her!" Zack pulled the sword out of Sephiroth's body. More fluid splattered onto the stone surface below. Sephiroth stumbled backwards, leaning against a rock pillar.

"M, mother?" Sephiroth stared at the blood on his hands.

"Her cells are manipulated by me." Zack stepped forward, cornering the injured man.

"Im, impossible!" He staggered, trying to raise himself. His silver strands fell over his face. Zack looked back at Aeris once again.

The group behind the barrier now had looks of relief on their faces. Tifa had fallen to the ground, he couldn't see her face. Cloud was staring into Zack's eyes. A smile crossed his face.

'You son of a bitch…' Cloud stifled a chuckle of relief.

Aeris was lying on the ground, she was breathing hard. She stared at the ex-SOLDIER in front of her. His brilliant eyes had an apologetic look. She understood, but when this was all over she was going to make his life a living hell. Her green eyes scanned the man. He had specks of blood on his clothing and arms. He held his sword casually. Her eyes fell into the background. Sephiroth was moving, and he was moving fast.

"ZACK!" She screamed. The soldier turned quickly, aware of what was happening. He brought his sword up quickly. Metal clashed together.

"You're too slow…" Sephiroth hissed as he continued throwing attacks in Zack's direction. His jade eyes were glowing with hate. His sword was met evenly each time with Zack's.

Zack retreated backwards. His boots scuffed on the ground with each step as he tried his best to keep Sephiroth's sword away. He was loosing balance quickly as the evil man advanced. Aeris could see Zack's struggle. She stood up quickly and leaned against the rock pillar. Sephiroth darted forward, his sword going for Zack's head. The dark haired man leaned to the left, the blade grazing his cheek. His blue eyes showed a look of shock. A trickle of crimson dipped from his cheek.

"Congratulations! I don't think I've ever been angrier!" Sephiroth snarled as he swung his sword towards Zack's with all his might. Zack gasped as he brought his sword down, he began to panic. Everything was too fast, too hard.

'Damn it! I should have followed up!' Zack glanced back at Aeris. She was caught in the middle of the battle. She would get hurt if she stayed in sight.

"Aeris!" Zack hollered. "Get out of here!" He stared at his opponent.

"Where…?" She looked back at her friends.

"We've gotta break this down!" Cloud shouted as he swung his sword against the barrier. "He's weaker now; we should be able to get rid of it!"

"I'll cut you to pieces first and then I'll get the Cetra…" Sephiroth threatened.

"You don't lay a hand on her!" Zack growled as he pushed against their meeting blades. Sephiroth stepped backwards. Zack advanced, swinging his sword down at the wounded man.

'It should be easier than this. I can't be distracted.' Zack tried to calm himself as his blade met once again to the other mans.

"Aeris! Over here! Get over here!" Cloud motioned for the woman to near the barrier. She trotted quickly towards the blonde man.

"Zack…" She watched with fear. "Cloud we have to help him!" She ran a hand over her materia, trying to find the right spell.

"She'll be mine." Sephiroth smiled.

"She'll never be yours!" Zack kicked at the man. The battle was hard to see. The two men were attacking each other at such an intense speed that they were nothing but blurs.

"I can't tell what's going on!" Yuffie threw her shuriken at the invisible wall in front of the group.

Sephiroth swung hard again ramming his blade purposefully into Zack's. Zack's arms went sideways, he half turned.

'Shit!' His mind went blank as Sephiroth crushed his face with an elbow. He lost his balance, falling backwards. Sephiroth side stepped, his blade running for Zack's side. The dark haired man turned quickly and parried. The block was sloppy and didn't connect completely. He stumbled once again as Sephiroth kicked, his boot connecting with his chest.

Aeris fumbled for the spell, trying to dispel the barrier. It took many tries but she was finally able to deteriorate it. Her head turned quickly at the sound of Zack's distressed scream.

"ZACK!" She yelled and rushed towards the two fighting men. It was too late. Sephiroth had kicked Zack over the ledge of the walkway.

Zack reached forward snatching at the metal bangles around Sephiroth's wrist. Together, the two men fell down towards the Lifestream several hundred feet below. The woman skidded across the loose dirt. She fell to her knees, looking over the ledge at the green ooze below. Her features lit up.

"Aeris! Be careful!" Cloud shouted as he pushed against the diminishing barrier. The group succeeded in getting rid of the barrier but it was too late. The battle had moved to a new location.

"Zack…" Aeris whispered. New tears of worry filled her eyes.

"Okay! We have to get to the lower level!" Cloud ordered the group. "There are two paths. We should split up, one half take the right route the other half take the left!" Cloud darted around the corner, choosing his path. The others scrambled quickly, trying to decide which route to take. Aeris dug her nails into the dirt. She looked down at the many levels. She saw Cloud run past her sight below. He was rushing. She stood up. It was too far down, it would be too late. There would be enemies and creatures that would get in the way. She didn't have time to waste on them. She decided to follow Cloud. He would be able to hold them off.

'I'll run, and not stop.' Aeris ran as fast as she could down the winding path. Nothing was going to stop her for a second.

* * *

"Ow…" Zack mumbled as he sat up slowly. He took a look at his new surroundings. A low growl rumbled below him. Zack turned his attention to the green flood of light a few levels below. He had fallen a great distance. He leaned on his hand trying to pick himself up.

"Ah!" He grabbed his shoulder. He looked over at the dislocated joint and frowned. This was going to be painful. He took a quick, deep breath as he pushed on his arm and pulled on his shoulder. The loud crack echoed in the empty corridor of rock. Zack leaned forward, crying out in pain as the joint snapped back into place. His entire body hurt and he felt like he got hit by a truck. He wondered if there was any other part of his body that was broken or out of place. He straightened his back, feeling his vertebrae snap. He sighed as he stood up.

'Where is he?' His blue eyes traced over the rocky surfaces of the pathways. He squint his eyes as he looked down into the Lifestream. 'Maybe he fell in…' Zack scoffed. That was unlikely. He bent forward, reaching for the heavy sword on the ground. He grimaced in pain as he did so. Zack felt like an old man.

"Where are you?" the dark haired man asked in a normal voice. He turned around and faced the rock wall behind him, there was a dark tunnel. "May as well look for the bastard." He trudged into the darkness.

His boots echoed loudly. He didn't like how every movement's sound was amplified by the craters tunnels and caves. If Sephiroth hadn't known where he was before, he knew now. Zack yawned, he felt real tired. He didn't get much sleep through the night since he left on foot to get to the Highwind before everyone else was awake.

'Smart move, Zack. Don't get any sleep and try fighting the most psychotic, strongest man on the face of the planet.' He rubbed his forehead and face, trying to stay focused. He looked down at his hand, it was stained red. 'Great. No wonder I'm so tired…' He cursed himself for being so clumsy. If he had fallen asleep or unconscious things would have been a lot worse.

"So slow…" A calm voice echoed throughout the tunnel.

"Sephiroth?" Zack was alerted, sword held tightly.

"Why don't you find me?" His chuckles surrounded the man.

"Why don't you just come out and fight me?" Zack clenched his teeth.

"Looks like you could use the rest." Sephiroth chuckled once more.

"Damn you…" Zack shook his head. The man was just toying with him. Zack wandered the tunnel a few more minutes before he came back out into the light. He closed his eyes, adjusting to the blast of light.

"GRAH!" A scream sounded above the man. Zack fell hard onto the ground as something heavy landed on top of him.

"Get off!" Zack snarled as he kicked and rolled, flipping the intruder across the pathway. Zack rolled to his feet. He glared at the long haired enemy. "Sephiroth!" Zack hissed as he pulled up his sword. The enemy was in his face in a flash, the battle had commenced.

"Zack!" A voice called from above.

* * *

Aeris hurried down the path. Earlier she had caught up with Cloud pretty quick. He and his group were ambushed by a pack of strange creatures. They began their battle, trying to dispose of them and clear a path through. Aeris didn't fight however, but kept running past the monsters and her friends. She sprinted downhill on the path; she was in the lead and would be at the bottom in no time. Aeris looked over the ledge. There was still no sign of either two men.

"Scree!" A high pitched screech sounded from in front of her. Aeris skidded to a halt. A winged creature flapped down in front of her, its large talons clicked on the rocky floor. It looked at her sideways, its pupil enlarged. A moment later many more came into sight.

"Damn it." Aeris grabbed her weapon. She wrung her hands over the metallic rod. Cloud and the others were too far behind to help her and these monsters were not about to let her pass. "Ok. You wanna fight? Let's fight!" She was out of breath from the run. Aeris ran her hand over a bright red materia on her staff. She needed to use her magic if she was going to dispose of the creatures quickly. She mumbled a strange spell, talking to the orb, summoning the mythical creature inside.

'Bahamut would be a nice choice, but maybe it would cause too much damage.' Aeris debated.

'Gotta go with Odin…' She nodded her head. She called out for the magical warrior. Moments later she heard the clip clop of horse hooves on the hard ground. Aeris smiled as she saw the mounted knight ride out of the darkness from one of the tunnels. His six-legged horse whinnied as it trotted next to her. The dark armor over the man's face hid all features but his red eyes. Aeris smiled at him as he held up his lance as if asking her where the target was.

"Get them." Aeris said quickly and pointed at the clawing winged creatures blocking her path. Odin nodded slowly; an electrical surge of power ran through his body. He squeezed the lance tightly as the horse took off down the path at the winged creatures ahead. A crackle of power echoed throughout the crater as Odin quickly impaled and cut through the beasts. His power blasted through the pointed tip, disintegrating them instantly. Aeris watched in amazement at his power. Odin was quite a fearful warrior. The horse trotted in circles in victory. Odin turned his gaze back towards Aeris. His glowing eyes winked at her as he nodded once again.

"Thank you." She whispered. Odin pulled on the horse's reigns. In a flash they had disappeared into the darkness once again.

Aeris rushed down the path. She needed to find Zack. 'Zack please be okay. Please don't be dead. Please…' She felt she was going crazy. Everything was happening too fast. He may have had good intentions, but things just got a little more complicated. Aeris stopped dead in her tracks. She heard a yell from down below. She scuttled and leaned over the ledge. Two men were at battle below, one in blue and the other in black.

"Zack!" She yelled down at him.

* * *

Zack glanced upwards. To his fear the woman he loved was too close. She would be down on the lower level before too long.

"Aeris! Stay away!" Zack hollered. His mouth was covered by a gloved hand. Sephiroth pulled on his face, wrapping his other arm around Zack's neck. He choked and reached for Sephiroth's arms. The silver haired man tugged on Zack, lifting him and sending him flying backwards. Zack's body collided with a rock pillar, crashing through it. He flew into another behind it and landed hard on the ground. His lungs felt crushed. The sound of his sword clanging onto the ground on the lower level rang out. Zack coughed as he picked himself up from the ground.

"Damn…it…" He coughed again. Blood trickled from his lips.

"So many distractions. You human's…" Sephiroth shook his head in disgust. He sprinted towards Zack and ran his shoulder into the man's chest. Zack spiraled, falling over the ledge downwards like his sword had previously done. Zack twisted and landed on his feet. He dove and rolled, picking up his sword. He turned and lifted the metallic weapon, swinging upwards. He met with Sephiroth's Masamune. The two continued their series of swings and blocks. Zack spun around another rock pillar, Sephiroth's sword digging into its surface. Sparks flew from the blow. The pillar crushed into pieces, distracting Sephiroth momentarily. Zack rolled around the other side, bringing his boot up and into Sephiroth's chest. The black clothed man collided against the wall. Zack followed with a fist to his face. He wrapped his hands around Sephiroth's head and pulled down while lifting his knee simultaneously. After the blow he spun, twirling the enormous sword in his hand. Sephiroth gasped, the sound was golden to Zack's ears. His sword made impact just as Sephiroth tried to get out of the way. The blade sliced, cutting the man in the side.

"Gah…" Sephiroth spit as he tumbled to the ground. More blood poured out of him. His hands were held around his torso. Zack leapt upwards, ready to bring the finishing blow. "Not…this time!" Sephiroth shouted.

The Masamune was lifted upwards. Zack was caught in a bad place. He was ready to fall down onto the tip of Sephiroth's sword. He changed the direction of his blade, hitting Sephiroth's to the side just as his body fell. He succeeded in preventing the blade from impaling him but he still received a harsh cut across his ribs. It was deep and blood was flowing from the wound quickly.

"Shit…" Zack cursed and fell to the floor. The two men lay on the ground momentarily, the only sound their breaths. Sephiroth crawled onto all fours. He dragged himself across the path, heading for the dark cave. A low rumble sounded from above. Zack opened his eyes slowly; the upper level was ready to fall. He caught a glimpse of Sephiroth as he disappeared into the cave. He groaned as he picked himself up. He was not about to be killed by a pile of rubble. Zack staggered as he trotted across the path, boulders falling behind him. The cave neared, the hole of darkness was a sanctuary.

'A lil closer. A few more feet. Quicker, Zack, Quicker!' Zack felt a heavy object fall against his back. He tumbled forward, crashing into the cave as the rocks rolled outside. He turned his head slowly staring at the boulder that had crashed into him. On the ground were his famous sunglasses. They stared back at him like a lonely child. He watched as they were crushed by the final stone.

"Heh…" He chuckled quietly. "This…sucks." His voice was raspy and dry. Zack stumbled to his feet once again. He leaned against the rock wall, catching his breath. He was loosing a lot of blood fast. Head spinning, he scooted across the wall. The cold invaded his body. His blood drenched his clothing; it ran down his body, soaking his pant leg as well. Zack ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't wait for this day to be over.

"Here I come." Zack sang out loud. His voice rippled down the tunnel in Sephiroth's direction. He chuckled again. Hojo said he was stronger than Sephiroth. He could easily defeat him. He had cut him twice, but Sephiroth was able to get a hit on him as well. He took deep, labored breaths. Sephiroth was going down. Zack squeezed the hilt of his blade tightly.

* * *

"Too fast…He's too fast…" Sephiroth's head rolled to the side. He sat on the ground, rummaging through his materia. He frowned. He had lost many of the shiny orbs during the fight. "He's too strong…I don't believe it."

'I have to think of something.' Sephiroth closed his eyes. His clothing was soaked to the skin with his own blood. He had never lost so much blood in his entire life.

"He'll kill me soon, that is, if I don't die first…" Sephiroth smirked. "Death. I can't die. I'm a god!" He laughed as he picked up the only orb left in his collection. This was his only hope.

"I'm going to kill your girl!" Sephiroth laughed. "You hear me!? AERIS IS DEAD!"

* * *

"You bastard…" Zack coughed again. He felt a shiver down his spine. Aeris was getting close, way to close. He worried for her. Was Sephiroth going after her now?

"Aer…is…" Zack clenched his teeth as he pushed off the wall and hurried down the tunnel. His feet dragged a little, his bootlaces dangled, untied from the battle.

"Aeris!?" He called out again. He needed to find out where she was. Before, when he saw her, she was only three levels above them. She could be on top of him right now.

"AERIS!?" Zack called out again.

"Zack…?" A far off voice replied. "Zack!?" It called out again. Zack trotted out into the light of the tunnel, his hand gripped his side, his sword dragged on the ground.

"Aeris. Where are you?" He managed to get out. He saw the light at the end of the tunnel. He pulled his sword up, preparing for another ambush by Sephiroth. He entered the light and turned, looking upwards. Nothing. Zack spun in circles looking for the man. Sephiroth was nowhere in sight. He looked over the ledge. The Lifestream was only ten feet below him.

"Zack?" A voice called from across the way. He looked up and across the gap over the pool of light. "ZACK!" Aeris waved her arms in the air. Zack smiled at the sight of her. She ran across the pathway above him. He watched her run the winding circle. In a few moments she would be out of sight and running down the tunnel.

"Aeris. Wait there. I'll come to you." Zack sighed. It was too late though. She was out of sight. He couldn't see her anymore. "Aeris? Aeris!" He ran down the path, trying to get a view of her entering the tunnel. Zack froze. He felt chills run down his spine. Aeris was screaming. She was screaming a fatal scream.

"No..NO!" Zack rushed into the tunnel. Sephiroth had gotten her. He was in the tunnel still, waiting for her. "Aeris! RUN!" Zack's voice echoed throughout the tunnel. Darkness surrounded him. All pain was gone, his adrenaline was rushing. Aeris was hurt and he had no way to get to her quickly. If she was killed, he would never be able to forgive himself. Zack stumbled into the light. He leapt over the boulders from the previously fallen walkway.

"Aeris?" Zack called out. She was nowhere in sight. 'Where the hell is she?'

"Zack…" Aeris' voice sounded. Zack spun around. She was stumbling out of the cave he just ran through.

"Aeris? How? What?" Zack rubbed his head.

"You passed right by me." She giggled quietly. Zack slapped his forehead.

"Sorry! It was dark I couldn't see a thing." He ran to her. "Are you…alright?" His question was answered before he could ask. Aeris' pink dress was stained red. She toppled against the wall.

"Aeris!" Zack held onto her.

"Sephiroth…he…" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"No….it'll be okay…I'll help you…" Zack's eyes scanned her body as she fell forward into his arms. "Aeris…Aeris!" He brushed a few strands out of her face. Her hair was a mess, clumpy from splatters of blood.

"Zack…" She smiled softly.

"Yeah…?" He replied, trying to stay calm. His hands were shaking. He felt his heart breaking. There was too much blood. She wasn't going to make it.

"You're…too weak…" She whispered.

"What!?" Zack stood up straight as the woman pushed off of him. She reached behind her and lunged forward. Zack paused. He just stared at her. Her eye's flickered. Her pupils changed shape. Zack gasped as he felt the sharp pain in his gut. He felt blood wet his clothes even more. He watched as the beautiful woman giggled and pulled out a long sword from Zack's torso and repeated the gesture, this time into his chest. His eyes never left her, he was too shocked.

"Human emotions. They get in the way of everything. The strongest of opponents can easily be defeated when they are distracted by emotions…" Aeris smirked.

Zack gasped for air. He reached up, pulling at the materia in Aeris' hair. It glowed with a bright yellow. He ripped the materia from her hair. Her eyes turned upwards as a large grin crossed her face.

"C, confuse…?" Zack looked at the yellow materia in his hands; it was not green like Aeris'. He's blurring eyes met the woman's again. She faded from view, her face changed, her clothes changed. Sephiroth flooded his senses.

"You would have been stronger than me…if you hadn't let mental issues get in the way." Sephiroth smirked as Zack toppled backwards. He hit the ground hard; the yellow orb fell from his hand and rolled across the platform. All was silent for a minute. Zack just stared, breathless, and watched Sephiroth.

"Zack?" A voice called out in the distance. "NO!" It was Aeris voice. This time he knew, it was the real Aeris.

"Any last words?" Sephiroth questioned as he weakly held his sword towards the man's throat. Zack's dull eyes rose slowly to the tip of the sword. His pale hand rose slowly and snatched the blade. Blood dripped from his hand. "L, let go." Sephiroth mumbled as he tried to pull the sword from Zack's hand. Zack only stared at the point as he stood up slowly. He snatched it with his other hand and tugged on the end. Sephiroth fell forward as Zack pulled it even harder. He freed one hand and snatched his blade. He brought it down quickly on Sephiroth's back and flung Sephiroth to the lower level the Masamune flew down with him. He heard the man crash into the rocky surface. He heard breath escape his lips when he made contact. Zack smiled and toppled back to the ground, hitting hard on his rear, his knee raised. Zack leaned forward, resting against the joint. He felt his heart pounding, his body shaking. This was it. Everything was over.

* * *

Aeris jogged down the final path. She could hear footsteps behind her.

"Aeris! Wait! Wait for us!" Cloud's voice called out. Aeris toppled to the ground, trying to catch her breath.

"I saw them. They're just down one more level…I think…" Aeris pointed down at the rubble next to the tunnel. Cloud's group caught up with her, everyone was out of breath. A second later the other group appeared on the other side of the path.

"Well, damn! We did meet up." Cid staggered over to the group. "Well, where the # are they?" He hacked from lack of oxygen.

"You need to stop smoking." Yuffie poked him in the chest.

"Shit…" Cid patted his pockets, looking for his cigarettes. The group chatted a moment trying to get things straight.

"I saw them…they were fighting so I ran down here trying to catch up. The last I saw of them they were on this lower level. I hope Zack's alright." Aeris tightened her grip on her staff.

"We need to hurry. Who knows what kind of tricks Sephiroth may pull." Cloud equipped his sword. "Get ready you guys. We need to be prepared."

The group readied their weapons and armor. Aeris paced back and forth. She had a really bad feeling. This was all too similar to her dream. Zack had run off by himself…and the group was separated. She had this nagging feeling as she walked over to the ledge of the path. She froze.

"Zack?" She asked. The group paused a moment and stared at her. "NO!" She scrambled across the pathway. The image burned into her mind. Zack toppled over; Sephiroth had his sword aimed, ready for the kill. Aeris' boots scuffed on the broken pathway. She leapt over the holes, cracks, and gaps. 'He was covered in blood. He was wounded. Sephiroth! He's a monster!' Tears stung Aeris' eyes. Zack was all alone with Sephiroth. He may just be dead already. She could hear the footsteps of everyone following her.

"Cloud?" Tifa's voice called out. Aeris looked behind her just in time to see Cloud leap from the pathway to the level below. He was going to get there before her. Aeris ran faster.

* * *

Zack stared at his hands. He concentrated on his breathing. It was getting hard keeping his eyes open. He knew there was a hole in his chest, Jenova wouldn't be able to fix that so easily with all the other wounds he had. His eyes blurred a little. He could hear echoing footsteps in the background.

"Zack! ZACK!" A voice called out. It wasn't Aeris' though. It was Cloud's.

Zack turned his head upwards. He looked back at the running blonde. He looked so slow everything was going slow. He smiled weakly as the blonde fell to his knees at Zack's side.

"Zack!" Cloud grabbed a hold of his friend as he fell back.

"Shh…" Zack whispered. "So…loud…" He felt sick.

"What were you thinking!?" Cloud whispered. "Look at you." his expression was pained.

"I…I got him." Zack pointed to the level below.

"I saw." Cloud mumbled.

"He's dead, right? He fell…I cut him real good…." Zack chuckled weakly. Blood trickled from his cracked lips.

"Don't talk too much. We were worried about you." Cloud was breathing heavily. He didn't know what to do. It was too many times he had watched a friend or loved one die. He didn't want to watch Zack die, not again.

"Cloud." Zack's grey orbs stared into Cloud's eyes. "You have…to take…care of her…"

"No. you'll be okay." Cloud tightened his jaw. He didn't know whether that statement was true or not. His blonde spikes lowered over his face.

"Heh…where's Hojo…when you need him?" Zack's eyes burned.

"ZACK!" Aeris' shrill voice broke the silence between the two men. Loud noises flooded Zack's senses. He grimaced in pain and discomfort.

"Aeris is coming…." Zack gasped for a breath. "Man, I'm in for it now…"

The group neared. In a flash Aeris was flying to the man on the ground. She clung onto him, crying. Cloud let Zack go slowly. Aeris placed his head in her lap.

"Zack! Zack! You idiot! What's wrong with you!?" Aeris placed a hand over his chest.

"Shhh…" Zack groaned. "I got him, Aeris. Hojo was right…I could…defeat him…" Zack coughed.

"Zack…why?" Aeris sobbed. She grabbed onto his hand, his blood stained hers.

"I saved…everyone. Look…" Zack rolled his eyes around, looking at the group surrounding him. He felt embarrassed.

"No! You didn't save everyone! Look at you!" Aeris held onto him. "Look at you…" her voice cracked.

"I wasn't strong enough…I let my emotions…get in the way." Zack whispered. His lungs ached. "I…was weak…"

"No…You're not weak. You're human, Zack. You're not a heartless monster." Aeris ran a hand through his dark hair. He gave a small smile at her touch.

Cloud stared at Zack's wounds. He was surprised he was still alive. Tifa was on her knees. She had her mouth covered, tears ran down her cheeks. Yuffie had her face covered as well. She was turned away leaning against Vincent. His red eyes stared at Aeris and Zack. He had a saddened look on his face, his frown greater than what anyone had seen before. Cid stared off into space. He didn't want to be there. He didn't want to see this. Barret placed a hand on Tifa's shoulder. He shook his head slowly. There was a lump in his throat. He was sick of seeing death; he already lost all his friends and family from Shinra and the fall of the upper plate on sector seven. Now he was watching a friend go due to a creation of Shinra. Red XIII howled and whined quietly. He lay on the ground, resting his head on his paws. The fire on his tail was dim. Cait Sith stared down at the wounded man. He had the same look on his face as when Scarlet was murdered.

"I can help! I'll help you, Zack." Aeris grabbed the green orb from her hair. She closed her eyes and began praying.

"No." Zack held a hand up, blocking the green orb. His was getting worse by the moment.

"Why not!?" Aeris shoved his hand out of the way. She began praying again.

"You need the strength to continue…" Zack gasped for air. His blue eyes were fading by the second. "I am not positive…if he's dead."

"Zack, please!" Aeris bit her lip.

"You'll need your power to help everyone. Heal them so you can all get out of here safely. You'll need it to help people." Zack spoke slowly.

"But…I can save you. You don't have to die." Aeris shook her head, her curly hair bounced around her face.

"Yes…I do…" Zack sighed.

"…What?" Aeris' mouth gaped open.

"I…am dieing…Aeris. I can be…the sacrifice." He smirked.

"Zack! You're awful! You're awful!" Aeris laid her head on his chest. "You did this all on purpose!"

"To save you. To keep you safe…" Zack's breaths were scratchy and dry. His eyes rolled back into his head for a second. Blood pooled out around him. He had amazing strength to hold on for so long.

"We're wasting time. You can't be the sacrifice, Zack. You're not a real ancient." Aeris shook her head. "It may not work."

"Then keep your strength…so you can pray…and stop meteor…" Zack closed his eyes.

"Zack." Aeris squeaked. "I _am_ the death of you…."

"Don't say that. It's not true. Cloud…get her out of here…" Zack stared at the rocky surface above him. "Get everyone out of here." He handed Cloud his heavy sword.

"No!" Aeris screamed and threw her body over him. "Zack, no please…I love you. I love you!" she wailed.

"Ah…music to my ears…" Zack's eyes widened. He just remembered something. He shoved his hand into his blood drenched pocket. He glanced at Cloud a moment.

"Cloud…you remember that time?" Zack smiled.

"Yeah…I remember that time. I remember all of them. I'll never forget any of them." Cloud's eyes burned. He couldn't handle this. It was too much. A tear strayed from his cheek. At the site of it, Zack frowned.

"Stop it. You'll make me cry…" He made a loud, long airy sound, symbolizing the laughter he no longer had. He pulled the object from his pocket. A small box soaked up a few droplets of blood. "Aeris…" He whispered.

"…" The woman picked herself up from the man. She was listening to his heartbeat. It was fading quickly. He was almost through. She stared at Zack's hand as he opened the box. He pulled out a small object. It glistened in the light. Aeris covered her mouth and muffled a cry. "Oh!"

"I…never got the chance to ask you. I went back to the city…got it back…for you…" Zack whispered. His eyes were focused on the ring. "It was too late last time. I blew it. I blew it big time. It's almost…too late…now…"

"Zack..." Aeris sobbed as he held the engagement ring into the air.

"Aeris. I was…wondering…if you'd…wanna…" Zack took a slow breath. "Marry…me…" His words drifted into silence as his hand dropped to the ground, the clatter of the ring on the rocky surface pierced the air. It jumped across the floor and rolled over the ledge, falling down into the green fluid of the Lifestream.

"Zack?" Aeris stared at the man's pale face. His smile faded as his head rolled to the side. His last breath escaped slowly, deafening in the silence. She watched as his pale blue eyes dulled into a lifeless grey-purple. "Zack!? ZA--CK!" She cried out loudly, covering his chest with her body. Her shoulders shuddered and shook as she cried. She looked back and forth at his face, cradling him in her arms. She swayed, her mouth open from her screams and wails. The surface began to shake.

The group stood silently, besides the sobs from the women, all eyes stung from tears. Cloud stood up slowly, taking Zack's sword with him. He walked over to Aeris and placed a hand on her arm.

"Aeris, we have to go…this place is…falling apart." Cloud pulled on her softly.

"No!" She shook her head. "No!" She laid her head by Zack's ear.

"Yes, yes. I would've said yes. I do say yes. I'll make things right, I'll fix them." Aeris whispered as she ran a hand over his eyes, closing them. "We'll be happy. Everyone will be happy. Everyone will be saved…."

Aeris stood up slowly. She stared at the man's lifeless face. There was no smile. There was no laughter, no cocky grin. No boyish charm remained in his features. No anger, no pain, nothing. Zack was nothing. Aeris sniffled and turned quickly, sprinting away from the group.

"Aeris!" Cloud started after her. Vincent held a hand out, stopping him.

"Maybe she needs to be alone." He suggested.

"No…she's going to do something…" Cloud shook his head. "We have to get to her, before something bad happens."

The ground shook violently. The paths and walls were no longer supporting themselves. Zack's battle with Sephiroth had knocked all the supporting pillars loose. Everyone tumbled to the ground and fought for their footing.

"Shit!" Cloud cursed as he fell forward, watching Aeris run into the darkness of one of the tunnels. The walkway cracked and tore, breaking away in front of him. Their path was gone. They had to find another way out of the crater before it was too late. The vibrating settled a moment. Cloud got to his feet.

"We've gotta move! Come on! This path is gone! We need to find another way up." Cloud darted away from the cracking surface around him. Everyone moved out of the way, trying not to fall. Cloud leapt upwards, grabbing onto the broken walkway above. He pulled himself up and reached his hand out for the others. He stopped and stared at the tunnel Aeris had gone through. A shadow came into view, a dark shadow with long, silver hair.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud stood up. The man turned around and glared at the blonde.

'She's not getting away from me, puppet. She will be mine.' Sephiroth's voice screamed into Cloud's head. In a flash the man was gone, leaving Cloud and the others alone in the crumbling tunnels and caves.

"HURRY!" He shouted to the others as he reached down to pull them up one by one. His gaze traced a path over the forming cracks. He stopped and glanced at Zack.

The cracks formed winding trails around the man's body. The crackling sound was all that could be heard. One by one Cloud and the others lifted each other up onto the stable platforms and walkways. It wasn't a quick route but they would get out of there alive.

The crater shook on the outside. The vibrations rumbled throughout the surface. The clones moaned and cried at the destroying land. Some were crushed by falling chunks of stone while others leapt crazily over the sides of the cliffs. One stared lifelessly at Aeris as she made her way to the warking chocobo.

"Come on, we're getting out of here." Aeris untied the reigns from the boulder. Hector warked sadly as Aeris mounted the creature. "No…Zack's not joining us."

* * *

Pebbles and rocks rolled around the man's legs. The cracks grew in length and broke deeper into the rock ground. The vibrations shook his body as the ground opened up around him. The stone slab he was on crashed on to the walkway below. Thick cracks formed around him again. This time, all the stone broke away into a million pieces. Slowly, Zack's body slid from the surface, falling into the Lifestream below.

* * *

End of this chapter. I know, I know. Some of you didn't want me to do this, but I have my reasons. The story is not over yet. Oh man, when I was writing that death scene, the saddest song came on and…well it was very hard to keep from crying. I hope you all liked this chapter, even though it was depressing. Thanks for reading and please review, and please continue reading! -Annubis


	34. Chapter 34

* * *

Hello again

Hello again! Thanks for all the reviews. Yes the last chapter was a little depressing and not what everyone had wanted. I've got my reasons. : ) anyways, I hope I didn't lose any readers because of what happened to Zack. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter as well. Thanks for reading and reviewing! –Annubis

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, Squaresoft does.

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Zack felt cold. His body was numb, like he had not moved in ages. His chest had a lot of pressure on it. His eyes opened quickly as the thoughts of the battle with Sephiroth invaded his brain. He sat up quickly.

"Sephiroth!" He shouted as he looked around the area. Everything was pitch-black. There was no light. "Where…am I?" He rubbed his head as he stood up slowly. He felt a pain in his stomach as he leaned forward.

The man wandered the darkness for a while, trying to make sense of everything. He rubbed his arms and hands together, trying to get warmth. The tingling sensation was slowly fading away. Zack stopped abruptly at an invading thought.

'Aeris…where is she? I saw her in that cave. Sephiroth had cut her…' Zack shook his head. He was trying his best to remember what had happened after that.

"Sephiroth!" He called out. 'No. Sephiroth is not here. No one is here…' Zack finally realized what had happened. He looked down at his chest and stomach. He immediately felt sick.

There were two holes in his torso. He watched as they slowly healed, but it was not only his skin that was fixed, the holes in his clothing fixed themselves as well. He looked down at his hands. The red stains faded as well.

"What the hell is going on?" He ran his hands over his body. He felt his heart sink. Tears stung his eyes as he looked upwards at the darkness. "I'm…dead…" He hung his head.

"Aeris!" He called out, falling to his knees. "It wasn't you! I fell for it! I fell for his stupid tricks!" He pounded his fist into the dark ground. His dark bangs hang low over his eyes.

"I will keep you safe." He growled as he stood up. "I allowed myself to die to keep meteor from hitting the planet. I am a sacrifice to keep Aeris and the rest of the planet alive." Zack ran through the blackness.

His footsteps were silent; there was no sound at all. His breathing was normal, his heart was not pounding. His heart was not beating at all. His muscles did not ache; he felt nothing, nothing at all.

"Damn it! Where do I go!?" Zack shouted as he dropped to the floor once again. "Is there nothing I can do? Is there no one else here? Where is everyone?" he brought his eyes up slowly. He felt a small warmth flow through his chest and rest on his forehead. Zack fell backwards, staring at the floating green orb in front of his face.

"Whoa! It's one of those orb thingies!" Zack poked it. The green blob swirled quickly and ran through him once again. "Wait! Don't go!" He got to his feet and chased after the strange phenomenon.

The orb twirled and led him in winding and circling paths, as if playing a game. The man did not know how long he was running, but eventually the orb finally stopped its game. Zack stopped abruptly and watched as the orb slowly descended and rested on his hand. He felt a tug, as if someone was pulling him.

"Where are you taking me?" Zack asked. He watched as a strange path came into view. It was made of stone and marble. "You want me to go down there?" Zack raised an eyebrow. The orb took off, flying down the path.

"W, wait for me!" the man followed. He could now hear his footsteps. They echoed loudly in the deathly silence. The path never seemed to get larger, but it never seemed to get shorter either. He looked behind him, there was nothing but darkness. He was not sure if it was a good idea to follow this orb or not, but he also did not want to stay in the darkness for all eternity. He turned his head forward again and felt something collide with him. He felt the thud against his stomach and legs.

"Omph!" Zack groaned as he looked at the giant pool in front of him. His reflection stared back at him, rippling in the water. "What? What is this?"

The room lit up brightly. He watched as pillars and corridors came into view, all of marble and stone. Green orbs flew everywhere, winding around the giant pool. Zack stared in disbelief.

"Where am I?" He watched the orbs swoop around him and dance around the giant hall. One orb in particular sat on his hand. Its warmth spread through his body. "You're the one that took me here right?"

The orb danced in front of his face and rested back on his hand once again. He heard a faint giggle. It sounded like that of a child. Zack smiled at it and poked it again. The giggle raised in volume.

"Who are you?" Zack asked the small orb. The orb drooped it did not move for a minute. Zack felt his hair stand on end. He wondered if he should have asked that question. The orb made a whimpering noise as it entered the pool of water. Zack leaned over the bowl, watching as the water rippled violently.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Zack was ready to reach into the water and pull out the orb when an image stopped him.

The water rippled again as the image came into focus. It showed a forest. There was life surrounding the area. The scene played like a movie, showing Zack an ancient world. The view scanned around the forest, Zack could see people hunting animals in the area. They all used a type of magic. He cocked his head to the side. They all looked very similar with their bright green eyes and curly, thick hair. He thought of Aeris when he watched them.

"What is this? Who are these people?" Zack asked the pool of water.

The pool rippled again. It showed the people running out of the vibrant forest and out into the open area. They were all pointing upwards at the sky. Zack watched as a giant meteor fell from the sky, crashing into the planet within seconds. A crater came into view; spiraling green light flooded from the planet's wound. Zack recognized it as the Northern Crater where Sephiroth hid. He felt anger as he watched the magical people explore the giant hole. They were all talking in an ancient language.

"Are these the Cetra?" Zack asked. The pool rippled, showing a new image. A bright light flashed, it invaded Zack's brain.

* * *

"What is it?" One of the Ancients asked.

"I think it is a gift from the heavens…" One replied. The group of people held onto their staffs tightly.

"I'm not sure. I mean, it harmed the planet. What kind of gift is that?" One of the women leaned forward staring at the strange being. It had a weird face; its body was a pale almost blue color.

"I think it is dead." One poked the humanoid with his weapon. Just as he poked it, the being's eyes shot open. This sent the people running frantically.

"It's alive! The thing is alive!" They shouted as they ascended the crater.

"Run! It's a monster!" Another shouted as the creature stood up quickly and raced after the people. "It's going to kill us!"

The Cetra made their way out of the crater and began racing away towards their chocobos. It was too late however, the monster had reached them. Tentacles spread from its body, wrapping around every last one of them. The beast held them still, it stared at them.

_**"What are these beings?"**_ The monster spoke into all of their minds.

"We…we are Cetra. Please, don't kill us. We were only curious." The green eyed people stared in horror.

_**"…Cetra. I am Jenova. I am a gift from the gods." **_the being hissed. A manic smile crossed its face. _**"Let me show you a less intimidating form." **_

The creature's body shifted, changing immediately. All the tentacles left and formed within its body. The Cetra were freed but were too frightened to run. They watched as the monster turned into a woman. Her eyes glow a vibrant green as well, slit pupils stared at the ancient people. Her long, silver hair flowed in the breeze. Jenova raised her arm in the air.

_**"I am from up there. I came to this planet with this meteor as my vessel." **_the womanlike being grinned. _**"I am in search of a new planet which will support my life style." **_

"Your life style?" A male asked. He held his staff in front of him. Brightly colored stone covered its surface.

_**"What are those brightly colored stones you adorn in your weapon?"**_ Jenova purred.

"These?" One Cetra pulled an orb from her staff. "These are called materia. They are created from the life force of the planet. They aid us in battle."

"_**Aid you in battle? How so?"**_ Jenova reached an elongated hand towards the orb. She snatched it from the woman's hand.

"They cast magic. Some also contain ancient beasts we can call on to help us." One replied.

"_**Interesting, very interesting indeed…"**_ Jenova's eyes turned upward as she grinned. _**"This planet will suit me fine. This power, I would like to learn more about."**_

Jenova handed the orb back to the woman. Her naked body walked away from the group. She stared out over the blue ocean.

_**"Take me to where you live."**_ Jenova looked back at the people. _**"I would love to see how you people live."**_

"Yes." One nodded. All the others looked at the Ancient skeptically.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" His wife whispered to him.

"I told you! I told you all that she was a gift!" He ran to Jenova and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll lead you to where we all reside. You are most welcome." The man led her to his chocobo.

The small group of Ancients stared at each other. They all had a bad feeling about Jenova. The cold northern wind whipped around them. The woman's long hair flowed around her body. This was a beautiful, innocent race. Jenova was about to invade that innocence.

In a flash, years flew by. The Ancients worshipped Jenova. Some still were skeptical about the being. She did harm the planet upon her arrival. She seemed mostly interested in the planets power and its creation of materia. Jenova fed from the Lifestream, making herself stronger. Many of the Ancients frowned upon this. She was opposite of the Cetra, power hungry and violent. Rituals were created to satisfy her hunger. Every year a large portion of their stock was sacrificed to her. After time, Jenova wanted more. She had persuaded the people to give her one Cetra a year. The scene became horrifying and the Ancients were slowly leaving the area, afraid for their lives. Jenova soon ordered the Cetra for more sacrifices, the people grew more fearful. The people began to refuse. Jenova, full of anger and hate had cast a virus into the Cetra's main source of water. Soon the virus spread, infecting the Ancient's home. The people became sick it spread like wildfire. Insanity inflicted hundreds. They began killing each other, sacrificing each other, and eventually they transformed themselves, turning into ugly beasts and monsters. Jenova had reined rule over the Cetra and eventually she would rid the planet of them. She feared the people and their powers.

A rebellion began. The remaining, healthy people had tricked her, locking her away within the Northern Crater. Together the people prayed at the Temple of the Ancients, asking for forgiveness and for a way to rid the planet of the horrible Jenova. Their numbers dwindling, the Cetra tried their best to keep the planet healthy and prevent any more of Jenova's virus from spreading.

Jenova had grown angry. She hated the Ancients, wanted them all dead for what had happened to her. She starved for hundreds of years, alone in the darkness of her cell. Slowly the humans, those who were descendants of the Cetra but had lost their close relationship with the planet, gained forms of the virus when they visited the Northern Crater. Jenova placed her thoughts in their minds, telling them what to do, gaining control once again of another race on the planet. The infected humans gained a hate for the Cetra. Slowly attacks were made on the Cetra, for hindering the advancement of technological development. The humans believed the Cetra were preventing them from advancement. Jenova's plan had worked. The Cetra's numbers dwindled even more. Only a handful could be found across the planet. The humans rushed to areas where the Lifestream flourished. There they extracted the life-force of the planet, able to create more materia to help in their wars. Another thousand years had passed. The humans were advancing quickly, their minds poisoned by thoughts of warfare and power. The last Ancient civilization hid among the forests by Cosmo Canyon.

They went about their everyday lives, though living in fear; they did their best preserving the planet's energy around their homes. One day, however, a small human boy came across the small Ancient village. He noticed the Cetra looked different than other people. In fear he rushed to Cosmo Canyon, reporting to the village that there were spies in the forest, most likely from Wutai. Due to continuous tension between that continent and Wutai, the village warriors rushed towards the forests, attacking the remaining Ancients. A few had escaped, but one small girl was captured. She had frightful green eyes, and matted brown hair. The warriors took her back to their village in hopes of questioning her to find out Wutai's strategy. She was treated like a traitor, abused and beaten. The small girl cried every night, wanting to be with her mother and siblings. One night she received a visit.

"Are, are you alright?" A little boy asked the small girl. The girl jumped at the sight of him. He was the same boy who had found her small village. He was the reason they were attacked.

"Who are you?" He asked her another question. The girl looked at him blankly, not fully understanding him.

"Kiya hem lue?" She replied. Her Ancient language was foreign to the boy. Because she knew so little of the human language, she was accused of being a foreigner from Wutai.

"Do you not know my language?" The boy sat next to her on her wool blanket. She was held in a small room in Cosmo Canyon. She was isolated, no windows or interaction with the people.

"Little…" She mumbled.

"Oh. You're name? What is it?" The boy poked her. "Name?"

"Name…" The girl thought a moment. "Lila." She smiled.

"You're name is Lila? My name is Bugenhagen." The boy grinned. His smile faded quickly though as he stared at the dirty child. "I'm sorry." He shook his head.

"Sorry?" She tilted her head. Her bright green eyes were curious.

"Sorry for you parent's and the other people in your village." The boy tried to explain. The girl seemed clueless as to what he was saying. "Bang bang." He acted like holding a gun and poked at the girl. She leapt backwards. She understood what the bang bang meant.

"Bang! Guns…" Lila covered her face. "Mom…"

"I'm sorry." Bugenhagen placed his small hand on her shoulder. "You aren't from Wutai are you?"

"Wutai?" The girl's eyes widened. She shook her head. "Trees."

"Yeah you live in the forest." The boy stood up slowly. "Ya know. I've heard that there used to be this ancient race on the planet." Bugenhagen spoke. The girl gasped at the word ancient. She knew that one.

"Ancient!" She jumped up. "Cetra!" She waved her arms in the air and patted her chest.

"Yeah! Cetra!" Bugenhagen laughed.

"Lila, Cetra!" She pointed at herself.

"You're a Cetra!?" Bugenhagen stared at her in disbelief. "COOL!" He rushed towards the door.

"Lila Cetra!" She repeated over and over again.

"Lila!" Bugenhagen whispered. He held a finger over his lips, hushing her. "I'm going to get you out of here. You have to run away!" Bugenhagen knew that the adults would not believe that the small girl was an Ancient. They would kill her eventually.

"Run?" She walked next to him.

"Away." He opened the door and shoved her out. "Run! RUN!" He called out and darted towards the edge of town. It was late, the village asleep. Lila rushed after him.

"Bugenhagen!" She called out.

"Hush!" He whispered as he opened a small pen containing a chocobo. "Ride on this. Get out of here, Lila. Go." He helped her onto the golden bird.

"Go." She nodded. "Bye." She smiled. Bugenhagen stared at her brilliant green eyes. He never forgot that face; he never forgot those beautiful eyes. He watched as the small girl rode the bird away. She disappeared into the darkness. He felt his heart sink, hoping that she would find her family soon. She changed his life. Seeing this Native form of human, he wanted to learn more. Bugenhagen spent a large portion of the rest of his life studying the Cetra and the planet he lived on.

The next morning Lila was washing herself in the river. Little did she know, she was being watched. A hunter was watching this strange girl bathe in the water. She looked perfectly normal, but her green eyes struck a feeling of hate within him. He did not know what the feeling was, but ever since he had gotten back from the Northern Crater, he had not felt like himself. He felt a tingling sensation in the back of his mind.

_**"She's a sick species. You need to kill her. She's a spy from Wutai. Kill her Kill her!" **_A voice echoed in the man's mind.

The man tried to push the thought out of his head, but curiosity got the best of him. He watched as the girl sang in a different language. He felt his heart pounding. She was a foreigner, a Wutain spy! The man drew his bow, aiming his arrow at the girl. The voice called out in his brain over and over again telling him to kill the child. The man blinked once, the arrow flying through the air, spiraling through the small child's chest.

It was over instantly. Lila was killed before she even knew the man was near.

The hunter carried the child to the deepest location of the river. The water was rapidly moving her body would drift for a mile before being carried out into the ocean. He cried quietly as he shoved her small body through the water. After he released the arrow all sanity returned. He wasn't a murderer. There was no reason to kill the girl. Jenova had gotten the best of him. He however could not explain the thoughts and feelings he had when he had committed the crime.

* * *

"That…child…" Zack rubbed his eyes. "Lila…That was you?" Zack watched as the pool rippled again. The green orb flew out of the fluid and rested on his hand. He heard a small whimper.

"Don't cry. It's okay…" Zack ran a finger over the green orb. He heard a small sigh.

"Damn Jenova." Zack growled. "She's the cause of all the pain and hate in this world. She ruined two thousand years of our history. I don't think things can ever be the same. No, they never can. There are no more Ancients. Aeris is only half…" Zack shook his head.

"Shinra. They created that monster. Sephiroth. He is not an Ancient. He is a monster just like that bitch Jenova." Zack squeezed the side of the pool. He heard a squeal from the green orb named Lila.

"_Shinra_…" The orb squeaked.

"Shinra?" He looked down into the water once again. The orb flew into it, the water rippled. A new story began.

* * *

The planet was advancing quickly in technology. Jenova's plans were working. Her power over the humans was increasing more and more. Soon she would have complete control over this planet and she could have unlimited power.

She smiled as she watched the world grow with skyscrapers and architectural marvels. One man had the idea for a new beginning. One man was responsible for the advancement in technology and warfare. His name was Shinra. He created a mega corporation. In only a few years this corporation sprung into a new form of government. This man craved power. He spread throughout the world, like a virus himself. Soon Shinra Corporation had reign over the entire world. Jenova smiled. Shinra was like the human incarnation of herself. He was doing all her dirty work and soon he would set her free.

Shinra had conducted plans to build reactors in the main cities where the most Lifestream activity was found across the world. The reactors were built effortlessly, the civilians forced to move to the slums and poor locations. Technology grew and spread like wildfire. The entire world was united but war and battle was bigger than ever. Shinra gave funding to the science department, wanting stronger soldiers and greater weapons. President Shinra became a tyrant, using all money to support the use of Mako and the advancement in technology instead of helping his people.

The first reactor put up was in Mt. Nibel. Immediately work commenced. Shinra built a mansion Nibelheim. There scientific research would be held. The testing of Mako and the Lifestream would begin. Curiosity sprung within the scientists as their studies progressed. Stories were found about an Ancient race also known as the Cetra. Professor Gast and Professor Hojo worked together in hopes of finding and reviving that race. The scientists began studying the Northern Crater and within days found the locked up Jenova. Her body was taken to Mt. Nibel for research. She was locked up once again, thought to be a dead Ancient from thousands of years ago. Advancements in Mako energy skyrocketed and soon the professors were ready to experiment on the body and try to recreate the Cetra species. Professor Gast furthered his research after finding a final living Ancient. Her name was Ifalna. The two quickly grew together, her innocence and beauty nothing like Jenova's. She told him everything about the calamity from the skies. How evil she was, what she did to the Cetra and how the world is suffering because of her. Gast dropped from the program and quit his job with Shinra, not wanting to have a thing to do with Jenova. Hojo, however, had wanted more. His assistant Lucrecia got placed within an experiment and soon an 'Ancient' was born. Hojo refused to listen to the stories of how Jenova was nothing more than a harvester alien, using all of a planet's resources before moving on. Sephiroth grew up in isolation and tests and once he was an adult, became the strongest soldier known to man.

Shinra grew in power and became what it is today. Sephiroth went crazy, thinking his mother was a true Cetra locked up by man. He got all the facts messed up due to his father's ignorance and now the world was about to be destroyed, given to Jenova, the cause of all man's pain and sorrow, the cause to all of man's wonderful technological advancements.

* * *

"She's probably laughing right now, enjoying every last bit of suffering she's caused." Zack sighed. This was a lot of information to absorb and now, he hated Jenova even more, knowing the entire story.

"And I have a piece of that monster inside of me!" Zack stood up quickly. "I don't want it! I don't want her cells to be here, in the Lifestream, where she can gain more power." Zack sat on his knees, resting his head against the pool. He stared at the clear water. His reflection was pale and his eyes no longer glowed with a brilliant hue. He felt warmth spread through his body. The green orbs were flying into him, trying their best to comfort him.

"I tried my best. I was hoping I could fix everything. Am I a suitable sacrifice?" Zack asked the flowing orbs, obviously all Cetra. The orbs whispered and moaned as they entered the water. Zack watched as new images appeared. Expecting another story he was shocked to see Aeris instead.

"Aeris!?" He stood up staring at the water. "Where is she? Is this happening now!?" Zack watched as the orbs danced around the pool, talking in the Ancient language.

* * *

Aeris sat on her knees. She prayed quietly to herself. She was going to set things straight, keep Jenova from winning. Her whispers resonated within the giant room. She was kneeling on the platform above the water in the City of the Ancients. The spiral staircase glittered in the fading sunlight. It would be dark soon and she knew the others would be by her side with the darkness.

The woman prayed to the planet, asking for advice and strength to stop Meteor. Her prayers would be answered and meteor would be stopped. Sephiroth was dead, Zack had killed him and now all that was left was to pray that holy would intervene and keep the meteor from hitting the planet once again.

She was almost done, praying for an hour before any interruptions. The planet had replied to her every time, giving her strength and the reassurance that everything would be alright, that things were being taken care of. She smiled to herself. Everyone would be safe. Cloud, Tifa, and the others would be able to live happy lives. Her mother and Marlene would be saved. She would have saved everyone; the thought brought another smile to her face. She needed to hurry she could hear footsteps. Aeris clasped her hands tighter together, hoping Zack was alright in the Lifestream, praying that he will be able to stop the rock from colliding with the planet.

'But…what would I do? What can I do? What will happen to me? What will happen if I live? Who will I go to? Who will I be with?' Aeris frowned. She had no idea what she was doing. So far everything seemed to be going well. The Lifestream was calling out to her, the planet was replying and she could feel happiness. An image of Zack flashed in her mind. He was lifeless, the ring in his hand flying over the edge of the rock. Tears stung her eyes. Zack had given up his life to save everyone. He wasn't supposed to. It was supposed to be her that was sacrificed. Aeris smiled, knowing that somehow everything would be okay, no matter the outcome.

"Aeris!" Cloud's voice called out. She heard him leap onto the platform.

* * *

Sephiroth leaned over the balcony. He stared at the praying woman below. He frowned.

"That bitch…is going to die…" Sephiroth mumbled. He could feel Jenova hollering and scratching his brain. He removed a shaking hand from his side and reached for his sword. He had lost a lot of blood. This was not good.

'Mother…give me strength. Heal me, mother. Help me. It's almost over.' Sephiroth's thoughts repeated in his mind.

He looked down once more. Cloud and his gang had showed up. The silver haired man frowned. They always had to get in the way of things. Sephiroth didn't have enough strength to control the puppet. He decided things were better off done his way. Sephiroth pulled out his long blade. He took a gasp of air and leapt over the balcony, his eyes never leaving the praying Aeris.

* * *

Aeris finished her prayer. All was done. There was nothing left to do. She could see the bright green glow of her materia. It lit up everything around her. She felt the power surge through her body as Holy was summoned. Aeris looked up at the blonde man in front of her.

"Aeris!" He called out to her.

The woman smiled at him. All was finished. Holy would come and save the planet from the treacherous meteor.

'I did it. I summoned it. I…saved everyone…' Aeris felt a sharp pain in her torso. Her smile faded quickly as she fell forward. She had no control of her body. She could hear Cloud screaming and saw him running toward her. 'What happened?'

Aeris lowered her gaze, watching as a long silver blade was pulled backwards back out of her body. Blood soaked her pink dress. Aeris smiled faintly as her vision blurred. There were screams all around; she could not tell what was going on. She closed her eyes. Everything went silent as she fell into someone's arms. An image of Zack smiling at her flashed in her mind before everything turned into darkness.

* * *

Sephiroth floated through the air. He pulled his sword upwards, the point aiming down for the praying woman. He felt his heart pounding. In a flash he felt the blade penetrate her back and slide through her body. The sound was magnificent in the silence of it all. Watching her materia clang to the floor and bounce across the platform was a beautiful sight. Its tings were clean and piercing to the ears. Her pink ribbon falling to the floor was even better. Sephiroth looked up, watching Cloud's face. The look on his face was the best. Sephiroth smiled at Cloud tauntingly as he pulled the long blade from Aeris. The feeling was amazing. He did not know which was better, Zack's death or hers.

"Seph, Sephiroth!" Cloud ran to Aeris, falling to his knees. He cradled her in his arms, staring at her lifeless face.

"Ah! Aeris!" Cloud's voice gasped as tears stung his eyes. He shook her gently. "Aeris!" He pressed his hands against her wounds, trying his best to stop the bleeding. It was too late though, she was already gone.

The rest of the group watched in horror at the spectacle. Yuffie covered her eyes, not wanting to watch. She leaned forward, crying. Vincent gripped the railing to the platform, his mouth wide open, his eyes the same. Cid gripped his spear, his teeth cutting into his cigarette. His face was red and his eyes stung. Red XIII growled, never loosing sight of Sephiroth. His tail's flame was glowing brilliantly the flame enlarging. Cait Sith dropped to the floor, shaking his head. Barret held onto Tifa's shoulders. He glared at Sephiroth; tears stung his eyes as well. Tifa collapsed to the floor. She covered her mouth as she cried.

"A, Aeris!" Tifa cried uncontrollably. Her body shook, her heart had burst. This was too much. Sephiroth had gone too far. There was nothing left inside of her. "Sephiroth, you BASTARD!" Tifa shouted, never looking at the man.

"This, this can't be real!" Cloud sobbed, never tearing his gaze from her face.

"She will reunite with this planet, as will I. Then I shall become a new being…" Sephiroth raised his arms into the air. His body was weak; his clothes covered in blood, his blood, Zack's blood, and now Aeris' blood.

"…Shut up…" Cloud muttered angrily. He glared at the man before him. "Your selfish desires and plan don't mean shit to me!" He looked back at the lifeless woman in his arms.

"What about Aeris? She's gone…She'll no longer talk, laugh, cry…" Cloud took in a ragged breath. "Or get angry!" He held onto her, pulled her closer to him, his head lowered. "What about us!? What are WE supposed to do!?" Cloud shouted.

"What about my pain?" His voice squeaked. "My…fingers are tingling…my mouth is dry…my eyes are burning!" Cloud let the tears drop down his cheeks. He shook as he took a trembling hand to Aeris face, brushing a hair.

"What are you saying?" Sephiroth lowered his arms, staring at Cloud in disbelief. "That you actually have feelings too?"

"Of course!" Cloud laid Aeris down gently. "Who do you think I am!?" Cloud clenched his fists as he leapt up and drew his sword.

"Heh hehe heh. There's no point to act-." Sephiroth was cut off.

"I am not a puppet!" Cloud hollered. He darted for Sephiroth ready to cut him down. In a last effort of strength, Sephiroth made a final summon. He brought Jenova onto the battle field. Jenova crawled out of thin air, clawing at the ground. Her body mutated into its final form. She grew massively in size, her glowing eyes, glaring at Cloud. "You're not getting away this time!" Cloud shouted. In one swipe he brought his sword through Jenova, cutting her head clean off. The screech of pain shattered the glass on the platform and rumbled the area.

"We gotta help!" Red growled. The group leapt into action, all attacking at once on Jenova's body.

Cloud made his way across the platform, chasing the sliver haired man. Sephiroth spun, carrying his sword upward, aiming for Cloud. The blonde leapt into the air, raising his sword as well. He felt energy burst through his body. His adrenaline pumped, Cloud was ending this and he was ending it now.

"There's one human emotion that is helpful in battle, Sephiroth!" Cloud shouted. "It's called anger, bitch!" He brought his sword down on Sephiroth repeatedly, never giving him a chance to retaliate. The black clothed man fell backward more and more with each winding hit. It was a power he had never seen before, and Cloud had wielded it. It was something he had never taught anyone, something he could not fathom. Cloud brought his sword into Sephiroth's flesh once more before leaping and beginning the final blow. Sephiroth tumbled backwards off of the platform.

"H, how…?" He whispered as his body was engulfed in the blue waters.

"Stay down there. And never come out." Cloud growled at the blood red water. There was nothing left of the man. Cloud sighed. It was over. The man was finished; there was nothing else left to do but wait. Cloud turned slowly, watching the dieing Jenova twitch back into her lifeless state. Darkness swallowed her; she was gone, back to her prison in the Northern Crater.

"Aeris…" Cloud stared at the lifeless body on the platform. He walked to her slowly, dropping his sword on the marble stand. He picked her up and moved her to the small railing of the platform. She sat on the floor, sleeping peacefully. Cloud moved out of the way, allowing the others to have a final moment alone with her.

Vincent stared at the woman. Many thoughts wracked his mind but he could not think of anything to say. He watched her a moment and then turned, leaving trying to get away from the death, the death that he can never have. Yuffie watched as well. Aeris was dead and the thought was too painful. Aeris was always nice to her. Yuffie covered her face and ran off the platform as well, not able to say anything or watch any longer. Cid raised his head, deep in thought. He wondered is he shall pray for her. He closed his eyes and thought of a prayer in his mind. It was not a good one, but it was the best he could do. He left when he was through. Barret hung his head. He shook it sadly. He was still shocked, not able to understand what happened. He followed behind Cid. Cait Sith lowered his head. His ears pulled back. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed for Reeve. He left the party to have his conversation to tell him the awful news. Red padded next to the woman.

"She would pet me…" Red whined. He nudged her with his nose, hoping that she was only sleeping. When she did not move, his head drooped. Red howled. His mane and beads fells backwards as he raised his head.

"Aeris…" Tifa whispered. She sat on her knees in front of the woman. She wanted her friend to wake up. Tifa brought a hand to Aeris face, feeling the cold. She brushed away a hair. She stared at Aeris for a minute, as if waiting for her to say something. "Aeris…" Tifa sobbed. She covered her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. Tifa darted upwards and sprinted away from the scene. Red followed slowly after her.

"…" Cloud was alone. He lifted the woman slowly. "I'm so sorry." His expression was pained. He stared at the pink ribbon on the floor and picked it up slowly.

"I…broke a promise…" His heart sank. "I couldn't protect you. I failed." Cloud whispered to her.

"I got him. He will never walk this planet again. He will never hurt anyone ever again…" Cloud talked to the Ancient. He walked slowly up the glass stairs. His head hung as tears flowed freely down his face. "Tell Zack I'm sorry. Tell him I should have been quicker. I could have saved you. I should have known better. I knew he was here. Why couldn't I move? Why did I watch it happen? I couldn't believe it, it happened so fast. I was staring into your green eyes…lost in thought. I was relieved you were alright. I should have tugged you out of the way, should have leapt in the way. It should have been me, not you." Cloud sobbed. It was all too much. He couldn't take it anymore. He fell forward on his knees. They hit hard on the glass stairs.

"Aeris! I am…so sorry!" He held onto her tightly. His tears fell onto her face. "Don't hate me! Please! I…I…" Cloud couldn't speak anymore. He just hugged the woman, blood soaking into his clothing.

'I should have been there for you. I should have…' Cloud took a deep breath.

"Tifa was right. I do make too many promises and I did break one. I broke the most important one…" Cloud shook his head. "I was so stupid, Aeris! All of this happened and I could have prevented it! Now…you're gone. Zack is gone. Mom is gone. EVERYONE!" Cloud trembled.

* * *

"Aeris!" Zack stared into the pool of water. He watched her lifeless body fall into Cloud's arms. He had seen the blade penetrate her skin. He watched as Sephiroth smiled as he did so.

"NO!" Zack screamed. "Why didn't he die!? Why couldn't I kill him!?" Zack fell forward, his arms splashed into the pool as he sank onto his knees. His shoulders shook as he cried. He wanted to hold her, he needed to be there. He could've protected her, kept it from happening.

"I'm a failure, a complete failure…" Zack mumbled. There was too much pain. He was dead and still, he felt pain. "If I hadn't of died…ed up!"

"Aeris! I'm sorry…" Zack pulled himself up and watched as Cloud waded through the deep water with Aeris' body. He sniffed silently to himself. The orbs danced around his body.

* * *

"…" Cloud stared at Aeris' face as he set her gently onto the water. He cradled her, never wanting to let her go.

"Aeris…forgive me…" Cloud whispered as he let go of her body.

Aeris sank slowly, her hair waved around her in the water. Cloud stepped back slowly, never pulling his gaze away from her sinking body. Aeris soared through the water into the darkness. It landed softly after a minute on the ground, kicking up the dirt and mud. She fell through, the layer swallowing her. Underneath was a bright fluid, the richest of fluids, the Lifestream. Aeris' body sank through the planet, becoming a part of it.

* * *

Okay gonna end it there for tonight. Yes another depressing chapter I know. I'm sorry. This is not the final chapter so don't stop reading and reviewing! I hope you all enjoyed it even though Aeris was killed. There more to come next week, please continue reading! And please review! Thanks! -Annubis


	35. Chapter 35

* * *

Okay…sorry for the delay

Okay new chapter for this week. I want to thank everyone for reading my story and reviewing. I love hearing from you and I am really proud of these results! Please continue reading my story and I hope you all review for me. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. – Annubis

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy VII, Squaresoft does.

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Zack's body shook as he held onto the sides of the ceramic pool. He shook his head in disbelief, not understanding how any of this could have happened.

"It's not right! This isn't what was supposed to happen!" Zack clenched his fists and pounded the side of the pool. His mind shifted to Aeris, she was praying peacefully. She was finishing her mission, and Sephiroth came around and ruined everything for her.

"She wasn't supposed to die! She wasn't supposed to DIE!" Zack wailed into the marble floor. His arms drooped to his side. "Aeris…" He covered his face.

Low murmuring and moaning was heard from all around. The spirits of the Ancients were by his side, wailing and crying for him and the murdered woman. He could feel them buzz by him, trying to take away his pain.

"She was an Ancient! The last survivor!" Zack glared at the green orbs. "She was one of you!" He fell to the floor once again, laying his forehead against the pool's wall.

The room fell silent. Zack did not look up. He figured he upset the small orbs and they had left him alone in this illusionary world.

"Aeris…" Zack whispered. He wondered what would happen to her. Was she an orb now too? Why wasn't he an orb? He felt the pool vibrate. Zack slowly raised his head and looked over the edge. The pool showed an image of his dead body sliding into the green Lifestream within the Northern Crater.

"It's the Lifestream…" Zack mumbled. "Because my body is in the Lifestream, I am a whole being, even in death?" The dark haired man watched as a green orb rose from the water and rested on his hand.

"But…what about Aeris?" Zack lowered his head. "She never had a chance. He…struck when it was least expected. He…took her life and now, I'll never see her again." Zack rubbed his eyes.

"Unless I find her 'orb'." He said with sarcasm. He thought of never seeing Aeris' face again and began to sob. "This isn't right." He slid over the side of the pool and fell back onto the floor.

"Squee…" A small cry came from the little orb named Lila.

"Just leave me alone…" Zack muttered. He shook his head slowly; trying to figure things out, trying to find a way to save Aeris, lure her to him.

Quiet footsteps echoed in the corridor. Zack did not hear them though. He was busy in thought, trying his best to figure things out.

"Squeee!" The orb cried again.

"…" Zack ignored the orb as well. "Aeris, Aeris, Aeris…what the hell do I do?"

"How about look at me?" Zack felt a warm touch against his shoulder.

"Gah!" Zack leapt from his slump on the floor and turned quickly. He stared at the intruder, his face paled like he had seen a ghost. The green eyed woman before him smiled and tugged on her hands. She leaned forward, scrutinizing him.

"You've been crying." Her soft voice stated.

"Aer, Aeris!?" Zack wrung his arms around her, pulling the woman close to him. He was quiet; he did not say a thing. He just held her tightly, never wanting to let her go. He felt her hands run up his back and rest on his shoulders.

"I was scared." Aeris whispered into his chest. She felt a painful tug on her heart. "I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry, Zack. I didn't mean for things to turn out the way they did." He heard her sniffle.

"I thought I would never see you again." He mumbled into her hair.

"Silly. You thought you'd never see me again because I died?" She pulled away from him. Her emerald orbs stared at his face.

"I…my body fell into the Lifestream. Because of that, I'm not one of…those." Zack pointed at the small green orb floating nearby.

"My body must have fallen into the Lifestream as well." Aeris walked around him and stared at the pool of water, searching for answers.

"How?" Zack tilted his head. He joined her side.

"Do you know what happened to my body after I… died?" Aeris hesitated to say the last word. "I am dead, right?"

"…Yeah. Sephiroth killed you." Zack said quietly. "It's my entire fault."

"It isn't!" Aeris turned to him. "You are not the cause of my death!"

"But I died to protect you and now look. It didn't even matter. That bastard still got you. I shouldn't have died. I should have stayed with you. I should have been stronger, prevented it from happening." Zack watched as the tiny green orb floated into the water, showing Aeris the events of her death.

"Don't say those things, Zack." Aeris whispered as she watched herself praying on the platform in the city. "It would have happened regardless." Aeris lowered her head as she watched the sharp blade invade her torso. She rubbed a hand over the spot it had cut through her.

"But I…" Zack stopped and watched the woman. She was staring at the fatal location of her wound. The material in her dress and the hole in her flesh were both healing quickly.

"I…really am dead." Aeris sniffled. "I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to think I was killed after successfully summoning Holy."

"Aeris. Everything will be alright, okay?" Zack held onto the woman.

"I sure hope so…" She wrapped her arms around him. "I thought that maybe I had just come here because of my prayer. I entered the room, thinking it was another process of summoning Holy, but I was wrong. I saw you here and immediately knew…that things were over."

"When will Holy come?" Zack stared into the liquid of the vibrating pool.

"I, I don't know. Anytime, I suppose." She stared into the pool as well. An image of Meteor crossed the surface.

"It's so close." Aeris covered her mouth. "I hope I wasn't too late."

"Even if you were, we'll find a way to stop it. We've got to." Zack turned Aeris to face him. "To keep everyone safe."

"Yes. To save everyone and the planet." Aeris smiled faintly.

"Squee!" A call came from Lila.

"What?" Zack stared in awe as thousands of green orbs flooded into the room and gathered around the poll and the couple.

"Something's happening!" Aeris pushed through the spirits. She crashed into the pool. The woman leaned forward; a loud gasp erupted from her lips. "Oh no!"

"What!?" Zack joined by her side. The room was full of noise. The orbs were crying and chanting all at once.

"It's Meteor! It's heading straight for Midgar!" Aeris tugged on her hair nervously. "And Holy! It's…" She grabbed Zack's hand.

* * *

"Flower lady?" Marlene ran to the windows and shoved the shutters open. The small girl's eyes shot open wide at the sight of meteor so close to the planet.

Red fires emitted from the giant rock. The heat scorched the land. Tornadoes of fire burst from meteor, tearing up the areas surrounding Midgar. Meteor was low in the sky, in the next minute all of Midgar would be annihilated. The spinning flames swept through the city, tearing buildings and metal structures apart. Meteor's target was melting away in debris, soon nothing would be left. The city above and below the plate were suffering dramatically.

A flash of white light lit up the sky. It soared across the planet, wrapping itself around the giant rock in the sky. The civilians ran for cover, the world was in turmoil. The white light, known as Holy, faded into a bright pink. Across the planet, people could witness this monstrosity, due to the massive size of it all. Holy trembled under Meteor's weight. There was a decision to be made, and Holy had its mind made up. The underside of the white light cracked as Meteor shoved through. The remnants of buildings began to burn once again as Meteor continued its descent into Midgar. The Shinra Corporation burst into flames and soon exploded from the amazing force of Meteor's power. There was nothing left of the upper plate. It was completely annihilated. The next destination was below the plate.

"Wait a damn minute!" Barret leaned against the front window of the Highwind. "What's going to happen to Midgar!?" He looked back at Tifa, fear crossed his face.

No one responded they all just stared in awe at the spectacle. Slowly, they joined Barret's side. He slammed his fist against the wall.

"We can't let that happen!" He shouted.

"Wait! I had everyone take refuge in the slums!" Cait Sith waved his arms frantically. "But…I'm afraid. By the look of things…" He lowered his black and white head, his pointy ears pulled back. He wiped a solitary tear with the back of his gloved hand. He stared at it, a confused look on his face.

"It's too late for Holy." Red XIII growled. "Meteor is approaching the planet. Holy is having the opposite effect." The animal shook his head, his mane and beads tangled together.

The group watched as Holy and Meteor continued to decimate the planet. The winding debris joined with meteor, feeding its power and contributing to its size.

"Forget Midgar, we've got to worry about the planet." Red glared at the mixture of red and white light below the Highwind. The lights flickered in his good eye. 'How could this have happened? Was everything in vain?'

"#mn Piece of #&!" Cid pounded on the Highwind's panel frantically.

Cloud sat on the railing, his back facing the window and the sight of destruction. He stared at Nanaki, not knowing what to say or think. Everything was happening too quickly, and now it looked like things were only going to get worse. He placed a hand on Red's head and ruffled his mane. A small noise emitted from Tifa. She looked down at Cloud and then glanced back at the window. He followed her gaze.

"What's that!?" She pointed in the distance.

Within the mountain range a green glow burst from the ground. The horizon lit up a bright green as spirals of energy flowed from within the planet. The power lifted into the sky and quickly headed towards Midgar and the disastrous Meteor. All over the planet holes broke open within the surface, spewing the green light. Barret and the others quickly rushed to the window, trying to get a good look.

"What the hell is that!?" Barret pressed his face against the window.

"…" Cloud watched as the green light passed by underneath the Highwind. "Lifestream." He said aloud, his face blank and full of thought.

* * *

"What's going to happen to the planet!?" Zack felt panicked.

"It'll be destroyed. But, we can't let that happen!" Aeris slapped the side of the pool. She looked around the room. The thousands of orbs grew in number. The entire room flooded with green light. "I have an idea!" Aeris smiled.

"What's that?" Zack looked down at her.

"Just…pray with me." Aeris smiled. She gripped Zack's hand tightly. She was not sure if it would work but she had to try. The woman closed her eyes and began to whisper in her foreign language. Immediately, all the orbs in the room seemed to gather energy and join in the prayer.

"It's working…" Aeris smiled. "There's one last thing we can try to summon."

"What's that?" Zack held his eyes shut tightly, trying his best to keep up with the prayer.

"Lifestream." Aeris grinned.

* * *

Green burst throughout the planet. Lifestream seemed to engulf the world, not letting anything pass by uncovered by its presence. The planet was covered in a web of energy. It had multiple conflicts, Lifestream trying to conquer it all and prevent any more destruction. The light grew more intense as the Lifestream collided with Meteor and Holy, entangling itself within its destruction. A bright flash of light consumed the entire planet.

Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Nanaki, and all the others in the Highwind covered their eyes. The light engulfed them as well. This was it, the final battle. Which power was going to win? The entire planet grew silent as it exploded with light.

Cloud could only think of the reason this was happening. Aeris flashed through his mind. Even in death, she still insisted on helping everyone.

* * *

2 Years Later

Tifa was busy washing the dishes. The telephone rang upstairs, she paused listening to the receiver as it was picked up. There was silence at first. She waited nervously, holding her breath. She sighed when she heard Cloud's voice. He had gotten another call for a new delivery. His delivery service provided a lot of money for the orphanage. Together they were able to rebuild the new Seventh Heaven and house all the children. Reeve, of course also had helped a lot financially. Barret was gone most of the time, for many days at once. He regretted it, but he believed he could find a new source besides the Lifestream to power the planet. Marlene was left in the care of Tifa and Cloud. She never complained though, knowing what her father was doing was very important.

The sound of the receiver hanging up startled her. Tifa lowered her head quickly as she heard Cloud's footsteps coming down the stairs. She did not want to look in his eyes. It hurt too much, knowing he was gone on another one of his trips. He would be home soon, but not after he spent a few days wandering around Midgar and the remains of Aeris' church in the slums. He never did tell her what he did, but she figured that was where he was. His mind was always somewhere else, he kept himself distant. Tifa set the glass on the counter next to her she stopped when she saw the shimmering ring on her right hand. It was the ring Cloud had given her. She felt her heart sink; knowing that Cloud would never be the same, that he had died the day everything was destroyed…or died. She shoved the thoughts out of her head.

"I have another trip to make. I'll be back in a few days." Cloud's voice interrupted the silence of Tifa's thoughts. He always said that. No matter where he went, even if it was across the street, he'd disappear for days. He never did tell her where his service was taking him, but then again, she had never asked.

"Where are you going this time?" She turned to him, folding her arms. Cloud stopped at the doorway. He turned slowly to face her; he knew this day would come. He couldn't meet her gaze. She always looked hurt, like everything he did was chipping away at her heart, killing her more and more with each beat. His eyes shifted to hers momentarily.

"Tifa…I…" Cloud tore his gaze from her to the floor. The room was silent for a minute.

"Tifa! Cloud!" A girl's voice called out. In a flash the child rushed into the bar, stuffed Mog in hand. She always had the stuffed toy with her. "I found it!" She held the toy in the air.

"…" Tifa and Cloud were separated by the child in the room. She saw Cloud turn, ready to leave.

"That's great! Where was it?" Tifa kneeled next to the girl, she glanced at Cloud momentarily.

"The boys were hiding it from me! They were playing keep away!" She hugged the doll.

"You really love that thing, why would you let them take it in the first place?" Tifa stood up slowly. She noticed Cloud was still in the room, his hand on the doorknob, ready to push it open. He looked as though he was deep in thought.

"They took it away when I wasn't looking! It looks just like the one mom made me when I was little."

"It's not the one your mom made?" Tifa looked down at the girl.

"No! This one was given to me by a very nice man!" She nodded her head.

"Who was that?" Tifa asked, expecting her answer to be Reeve. Cloud pushed the door open; obviously he had his mind made up.

"I, I don't remember his name. It started with a Zzz…." She scratched her head.

"Zack!" Another voice called out. Marlene leapt from the last few stairs. She had been upstairs tending to Denzel. Cloud stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" Tifa turned to Marlene. She ran to the girl's side and poked the Mog doll.

"Yeah! Zack! That was it!" the girl smiled and nodded at Marlene.

"I'm going out to play." Marlene waved and rushed outdoors. She hugged Cloud in the doorway before continuing.

"I was at the fair in Kalm when I lived with Reeve. This man won me a prize at one of the booths! He had dark hair and these really bright blue eyes!" The girl continued. Cloud stepped back inside. It was the first time since that day he ever heard his name mentioned. No one really spoke of it, it caused too much pain.

"And his name was Zack?" Tifa bit her lower lip. The memories flooded into her mind.

"Real nice guy! He was with this other lady and Marlene. This lady had bright green eyes! She was pretty and had this pink bow in her hair. That's all I remember." She swung the doll by its arm. "Anyways, can I go play outside with Marlene?"

"Um, yes. Go ahead. Dinner will be ready in an hour…" Tifa placed a hand on the girl's shoulder as she spun and darted out of the bar. She shut the door behind her, leaving Cloud and Tifa alone in the silence.

"…Zack." Cloud muttered after a minute. "There wasn't a day that went by where I didn't think about them." He looked down at the floor.

"Me too. It was just a shock to hear it from someone else. Hear his name…" Tifa shook her head. She turned quickly, making her way to the bar.

"I haven't heard his name mentioned since that one day…" Cloud had a pained expression on his face. Tifa turned around, her shoulders slumped.

"That was awful…" She hung her head.

"I never knew a name could hurt so much…but hearing her in all her pain, I never wanted to hear that again." Cloud thought about the day he had told Zack's parents what had happened.

* * *

It was pouring down rain, a fitting mood for what was about to occur. Cloud and Tifa stumbled through the thick mud towards the small cottage in Gongaga. They stood silently at the door for a moment before deciding to knock. The door flew open quickly. Zack's mother rushed outside, her head looking all around. Her smile faded quickly as her gaze stopped on Cloud and Tifa.

"Well, what a surprise! I wasn't expecting you." The woman gave a warm smile as she held the door open. "I am afraid I thought you were my son coming home. Please come in!"

Cloud and Tifa stood on the doorstep for a second before making their way into the tiny living room. The woman plopped on the couch next to her husband who was reading a piece of paper over and over again. A smile crossed his face.

"What brings you here in this awful weather?" The man set the paper down next to him. The wife immediately snatched it up and stared at the writing, she looked so happy. This was going to be even harder than they originally thought.

"You know! I can't believe we barely missed him!" She waved the letter in the air. "Our little Zackary wrote us a letter and posted it on the door. He was here the morning before we got home. We however were in vacation and barley missed him. Oh well. It's been over five years since we've seen him, what's a couple more days, right?"

"Yeah. He was really looking forward to seeing you." Cloud managed to get out.

"What was that?" The woman asked. "You've seen our Zackary?" She dropped the letter in her lap; an even bigger grin appeared on her face. The husband however frowned at this statement.

"What do you mean 'was'?" He cleared his throat.

"Zack…" Cloud took a deep breath. "Came with us to defeat Sephiroth in the Northern Crater. He fought with amazing strength in hopes of saving the planet from Meteor. He did it with the thought of keeping you two safe, along with everyone else." A tear fell down his cheek. He glanced at Tifa. The woman had her mouth covered.

"What's going on?" The woman stared at Tifa.

Tifa felt her gaze burn into her. It was too hard; she shouldn't have come with Cloud. The husband grabbed his wife's hand.

"What happened to my son?" The woman watched as Tifa covered her face and broke down right in front of her.

"I'm, I'm sorry!" Tifa turned her back on the woman and man.

"Don't say it! Don't say it!" The woman stood up from the couch.

"Ma'am…" Cloud began. "We regret to tell you that you're son, Zack, is dead." The word dead echoed in the silence of the cottage. He glanced at their faces once and forever regretted it.

"Zack…?" The woman stumbled backwards. Her husband leapt from the couch and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Zackary!?" She screeched. "No! He isn't! It was…just the other day…he was here! He wrote me this letter. He was going to bring his girl home with him. They were going to get married! He was coming home!" The woman cried.

"Honey…" The husband whispered.

"I'm sorry." Cloud wiped his hand across his cheek. The woman stared into Cloud's brilliant eyes. He looked so much like her son. First he was saying he never knew Zack and now he was telling her he was dead.

"Zack!" The woman sobbed as she fell to her knees onto the floor. She dug her hands into the carpet. "ZACK! ZAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Her screams continued. Her husband kneeled on the floor next to her. The shock was settling and now realization was hitting him. He was never going to see his son ever again.

"My son…" He whispered as he held onto his wife. The man burrowed his face into her back, crying with her. "What about the woman he was to marry?" The husband spoke after what seemed like hours.

"…" Cloud and Tifa looked at each other. More tears stung their eyes. The wife stared at them, a hint of hope flickered in her eyes. "She…was killed as well…" Cloud whispered.

"Her name was Aeris." Tifa managed to push out.

"Zack…" The woman gripped the floor. "Aeris…" She sniffed. Her husband pulled her into his arms.

"Please…you can leave." He said to Cloud and Tifa. With that the two turned and left the room.

"I'm very sorry…" Cloud said to the empty room.

"Cloud…let's go." Tifa put a hand on his shoulder. A loud scream came from the backroom as they headed out the door. Zack's name was repeated over and over again. The sound pierced Cloud's heart each time.

* * *

"I blamed myself for a long time…" Cloud shook his head. Actually he still blamed himself for both of their deaths.

"I felt like there was more I could have done…" Tifa sat on a bar stool.

"Her mother was just as bad." Cloud remembered Aeris.

"Maybe even worse." Tifa muttered.

The two had gone back to Kalm and reported to Aeris' mother what had happened. The woman sobbed at first, but quickly pulled herself back together. She questioned how her daughter had passed away and smiled, knowing Aeris had died doing her duty as an Ancient. She looked around at the walls, staring at the old pictures of Aeris and her husband who had passed away years before.

Cloud had walked by her side. She stared at him as he pulled a long pink ribbon from his pocket. He placed it softly in Elmyra's hands. She stared at it silently. Her next words were blank. Tifa remembered them clearly.

_"I take it since it is only you who are telling me all of this, that Zack is dead as well." _

The words were unexpected and rather cold. When the couple had confirmed her assumption, she covered her mouth and sobbed some more. Barret had taken Marlene out of the house for the conversation, but they returned shortly. Elmyra stared at Marlene a moment and handed her the pink ribbon. Marlene stared at it for a moment, knowing whose it was. She glanced back at the woman who smiled faintly. She mentioned it was too painful to keep. Elmyra then covered her face and walked to the back of the room, shutting the door behind her, never coming back out. Cloud and Tifa decided to leave her to herself, to have time alone to think things over. Together the group made their way away from Kalm and back to Midgar.

"The house…" Tifa mumbled.

* * *

Cloud and Tifa stumbled over the rubble of what was left of Sector Five slums. They were searching to see if Aeris' home was salvageable. They stopped abruptly. Half of the house was missing, torn into a million pieces, but the other half, next to Aeris' old garden was in perfect shape. Tifa rushed to the house, her footsteps clanged against fallen sheet metal and other metallic obstacles. She stopped momentarily and stared at the perfect garden to her right. The bright light shown over it like always and the waterfall still poured pure blue water. Cloud stood by her side, watching it peacefully. It was a beautiful sight and he couldn't help but imagine Aeris standing in the middle of it, tending to the flowers.

"Let's go inside." Tifa tugged on Cloud's hand. He followed her slowly. It would take a lot of repairs before Elmyra would be able to life in the house again. Tifa and Cloud decided to check things out for her to see if everything was intact and to get a few personal belongings.

Tifa walked through the cracked doorway and made her way slowly through the house. Cloud and her went their separate ways, boxing things up that Elmyra would want kept safe while the house was being repaired.

Tifa had gone into the laundry room to see if there were any clothes left. She stopped and stared at the dryer. She felt her heart skip a beat. A dark item of clothing was splayed across the top of the dryer. Next to it was a white article. She recognized the clothing. Slowly, she lifted the black jacket that belonged to Zack. She held it in front of her remembering the night Vincent had carried in an unconscious Zack into the house. He had been impaled by a piece of rebar during an attack by Shinra. Tifa stared at the dried blood on the dark jacket. She shoved her finger through the large hole and wiggled it slowly. She stared at the white shirt covered in his blood. Tifa felt her heart pounding and her eyes burning.

"Things…shouldn't have ended this way…" Tifa whispered to the jacket. She pulled it to her chest and fell to the floor, crying uncontrollably. She reflected on the night her and Zack had shared that kiss. In a flash, their romance was over, there was nothing left. They never mentioned it again. And she never had gotten the chance to apologize.

The coffee haired woman sat on her knees, hugging Zack's jacket. She leaned forward, tears falling down her cheeks. Seeing his blood on his clothing was a harsh reminder of his fate.

"Zack…I am so sorry…" Tifa shook her head to herself. She wept in the laundry room for a few minutes before Cloud entered.

"Tifa, I was looking for you- ." Cloud rushed to her side and sat next to her. "Tifa! Tifa!" He held onto her.

"I'm sorry Cloud; I thought I could handle this. I'm not strong enough." Tifa squeezed the jacket.

"It's okay to cry, Tifa…" Cloud stared at the clothing she was holding. "Things will get better. I promise." He whispered in her ear.

"It's just so hard, Cloud. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…" She gasped at her words. "Or anyone else!" She quickly added.

The two only remained in that house for a few more minutes before leaving. It took a couple of months to get the house in good shape again. Elmyra had moved in and Cloud and Tifa would visit her frequently. Each visit got shorter and worse. She soon began to push them out and later never answered the door. Tifa and Cloud felt it was a painful reminder every time they came back to visit. Elmyra was hurting more with each day they visited. One day Cloud and Tifa came to visit and talk with her and she was not there. Worried, they had checked the front door. It was unlocked so they let themselves in. They stared at the home in shock. The home was left the way it was, but all photos and clothing was taken from the home. On the counter was a small note.

"_I'm sorry to leave, but I can no longer live here. Everyday I wake up I cry knowing my daughter won't be coming down those steps for breakfast. I make two breakfasts still, two lunches and two dinners. Throwing the extra food away hurts more and more each day. Seeing you two hurt more and more with each visit. I am leaving and I am afraid to say, I don't think I will ever be coming back."_

That was all that she had written. Cloud and Tifa left the house the exact way they had found it. No one ever disturbed it, and the flowers never died either.

* * *

They never did find out where she moved to and had not seen her since.

"I wonder if she is okay." Tifa sighed.

"Who knows? I just hope she did not give up…" Cloud frowned at his words. Wasn't that what he was doing now? He looked up at Tifa. "I should be going before it gets too late." He turned away from Tifa.

"Cloud." Tifa rotated the ring on her hand. He looked back at her slowly. "Don't forget…" She raised her hand into the air, showing him the ring he had given her.

"…" He stared at her a moment and smirked. "I'll be back soon." He replied and walked out the door, leaving Tifa to herself.

* * *

Reno walked the lonely streets of the reviving Midgar. He had just gotten back from the bar, had a lovely conversation with a giggly, bubbly girl, but had refused to walk her home…or to his home. He trudged through the dimly lit street, smoking his last cigarette. There was one thing on his mind, and he couldn't push it out. He looked around at the small shops and new restaurants. One in particular caught his eye.

"Marrick's Blue." He smiled. His favorite restaurant had been rebuilt and was already full of business. Reno leaned forward, looking through the giant window by the entrance. It looked the exact same and was as dressy as ever. Reno's eyes drifted over the couples. One in particular made his heart skip a beat. There was a man in a suit. His long, dark hair was pulled back. He had a traditional Wutain look in his features. A second later a slender blonde wearing a sleek, shimmering black dress came into view. She stood across from the man at the table. She messed with her dark shawl as she pulled out her chair. She paused a moment and looked back towards the entrance. Her eye caught Reno's.

"Oop! Shit!" He turned quickly and glanced back once. She was still staring at him; the man was looking at his menu. The woman smiled at him. Reno gave her a sideways grin and waved quickly before leaving her sight.

The woman tilted her head and leaned sideways, trying to follow him with her eyes, but he was gone. She turned quickly to the man at the table.

"Tseng. I'll be right back. I forgot something in the car. I'll be right back!" the blonde grabbed her purse and rushed away from the table, trotting in her high heels.

"Take you're time." Tseng smirked. He actually had seen Reno as well and knew where she was going.

The woman shoved the door open quickly. She looked all around trying to gain sight of the redhead. She ran down the sidewalk towards the street corner.

"Reno!" She hollered. "Reno!" She skidded to a halt and looked to her right, nothing but an empty alley. Straight ahead no one was in sight. She turned quickly to her left and bumped into the man she was looking for.

"Sheesh, Elena. What're you yelling about?" Reno rolled his eyes and tugged on the tie around his neck.

"I saw you! You were caught!" Elena shook a finger at him.

"What!? It's not like I was spying!" Reno cleared his throat. "You having a good time, Elena?" he said with a serious tone. She smiled at him softly.

"Yeah, I am." She pulled the shawl tightly around her shoulders.

"Well then why would you ruin it by running out here after me!?" Reno threw his arms into the air. "Tseng's a real gentleman, isn't he? I bet he opened the door for you as well and will pay for everything, won't even hear a protest." Reno chuckled.

"That sounds about right." Elena giggled. "But, stop changing the subject. I came out here to thank you."

"Thank me?" Reno cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah for a wonderful evening." She said softly before planting a kiss on his cheek. With that she turned and trotted away from the red head.

"Wonderful evening?" Reno thought a moment and then chuckled. He watched the woman enter the restaurant. "Silly, Elena. I never told him to take you to Marrick's Blue." The man sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. He turned and continued his way back through the alley going back to his apartment.

'I didn't tell him cause I was hoping that I'd be the first to take you there.' He sighed as he stared at the brightly lit sky. There were so many stars and the moon shown so brightly there was no need for street lamps. Reno tapped his cheek where he had received the kiss.

"Aw hell. That was better than dinner anyways." He smiled and whistled to himself.

* * *

Zack held onto Aeris tightly. She snuggled under his arm, whispering in her sleep. He opened his eyes slowly and grinned. This time she was talking about him.

"Aeris." He nudged her.

"Yeah?" She opened her eyes.

"Look." Zack pointed out in front of her.

"Oh! What's that!?" Aeris stood up quickly. A beautiful flower garden stretched for miles.

"I made that for you while you were sleeping." Zack smiled. He stood up next to her. "I knew you missed the flowers." He kissed her on her forehead. It was interesting being dead. Over the last couple of years he learned a few benefits of it. They could always watch over their friends and family, though Aeris was not happy with what had happened with her mother. Zack learned that through dreams he could manipulate the darkness and turn thoughts into illusionary worlds. Aeris learned to communicate to the living through dreams, though that took a lot of energy, she rarely did it.

"Zack, what do you think Sephiroth was looking for?" Aeris held onto his hand. She swung it back and forth.

"The Promised Land, right?" He walked with her through the flower field.

"Yeah, but you know what I think the Promised Land is?" Aeris turned her head upwards to look at him.

"What's that?" He plucked a flower from the ground and handed it to her. She smiled as she tickled her nose with the petals.

"This place." She whispered.

The two stared off into space, looking at the never ending fields and the never ending darkness. Things could be perfect here, if a person had the power to make it so.

"We'll make it the Promised Land. We've got nothing else to do." Zack smiled.

"That means we'll have to protect it, no matter what." Aeris squeezed the man's hand.

* * *

498 Years Later

Nanaki galloped across the dusty road. His beads clanked together as his trot got quicker. He always made it a point to return to this place regularly. It was a promise he made to his friends, his friends from so long ago. The fiery animal looked behind him. A small grin crossed his face as he watched his two cub children struggling to follow behind him closely.

The animals darted along the dusty path nearing a crumbled valley wall. Red led the way leaping onto the large boulders and rocks upwards to the vacant plateau. Slowly the beast padded to the edge, looking down at the valley below. Forests and wildlife stretched for miles. His cubs caught up with him, trotting slowly to the edge as well. They stared in awe at the remains of what used to be a city called Midgar. They made whining noises and looked up at their father, whom was raising his head towards the sky. Red XIII let out a mighty roar, it echoed throughout the valley.

The honking of nearing geese followed after. The flock flew high overhead, nearing the empty city. Nanaki stared silently at the overgrown foliage and rubble. A smile crossed his face when he thought of his friends from so long ago. The birds sang in the distance, the view was peaceful.

"Dad? Can you tell us more about your friends?" One of the cubs lay in the dirt.

"Yeah! And…why don't they live there anymore?" The other cub batted at his father's tail.

"Sure…I'll tell you another story." Red sat in the dirt, his gaze never leaving the ruins of a once, strong city.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

This concludes my story. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know a lot of you didn't want me to have Zack and Aeris die. I'm sorry but I decided to keep up with my original plan. I did consider changing it a few times for a sequel, but I went with original intentions. I did this because originally, I wanted the entire story to fit perfectly with Advent children. I wanted all the flashbacks in advent children to make sense even after reading my story. So the death scene with Aeris would still fit in and the events that happened with holy and everything else would still fit in as well. **BUT** don't worry, I did leave it open for possibilities of a sequel. So maybe some day I will create a sequel to this story, but not until I have more time. School's really keeping me busy.

Now, I only have one request from all of you. Can you please leave me a review? This was the first story I have ever written and I want to know how I did. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what was you're favorite part of the story? Funniest part, saddest part? Did I make you laugh did I make you cry? Would you all like for me to write more? But I really would love to hear from every single reader! Please! It would be great to hear from all of you. Thank you so much for reading and keeping up with the story I hope you all enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing this and hearing from you all! Thanks!

-Annubis.


End file.
